Encore une retenue! SC
by Caro's Power
Summary: Slash SSHP - Dernier chapitre... enfin!
1. Chapitre 1

DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR.

**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE

**Rating : R** pour plus tard (lemon)

**Paring :** HP - SS donc **Slash**

**Titre :** Encore une retenue!

**NDA : **Bon, pour ceux qui arrive '**_SALEUH_**' et pour ceux qui ne font que passer bin... '**_BYEBYE_**' hehehe... Bin, oui bin pour ceux qui la lisait sur mon compte personnel, je suis bien _Caroline Black_ loll qu'elle épaisse je fais! N'oublier pas que la version avec commentaire va arriver d'une journée à l'autre, peut-être semaine c'est à voir avec Miss _SNAPESLOVE ! _ (Hein capable de se défendre toute seule... lolll) Aller dont lire la... à la place de m'lire écrire des conneries! Bizouxxxxxxx

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et pour quelques uns... j'ai survolé le chapitre rapidement corrigé les fautes les plus attrayantes. Oui yen a encore pis j'men CALISSS! Merci et bonne lecture **mdrrrrr**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Introduction :**_

_Severus Snape, un professeur incompris de tous, se sent très seul alors qu'il n'a rien à faire un beau soir de Juin. Mais c'est pas là où je veux en venir... Un homme fier, mais ténébreux qui se cache derrière un masque froid, ne sachant pas faire confiance. C'est notre ti Sevvie qui se la joue dans cette fic-live._

_Et de l'autre côté, se trouve un jeune homme incompris du monde, Harry Potter. On veut tous le protèger mais lui ne veut seulement que survivre. Un beau gosse qui a des problèmes à se comprendre lui même, sombre par en dedans mais illuminé de l'extérieur. Il va être obligé de vivre(grâce à une belle retenue) avec quelqu'un qui connait que trop bien pour être son professeur. _

Severus se promenait dans les donjons, il n'avait pas sommeil et comptait sur le fait de trouver quelques élèves aventureux pour se divertir à donner des retenues ou à enlever des points.

Et comme à l'habitude, un seul élève s'aventurait en dehors de son dortoir si tard la nuit. Le sommeil ne le trouvait pas et vice-versa.

- Potter! Mais que faites-vous ici?

- Professeur Snape.

- Aveugle en plus!

- Non, juste incapable de dormir.

- Ce n'est pas là une raison de se trimballer dans les couloirs!

- Quelle raison le serait pour vous alors?

- ...

- ...

- Je n'ai pas à répondre! 10 points de moins à Gryffindor! Aller, retournez dans votre lit! MAINTENANT!

- Rien ne vous dit que je vais y allez mais bon, bonne nuit professeur.

- C'est ça.

Harry se retourna et monta les escaliers... Pas dans le sens de son dortoir mais à l'inverse.

Severus, lui, fit demi-tour et parti en direction de ses appartements, fier d'avoir retiré quelques points aux Gryffindor, mais Harry se trouvait dans les corridors pour la même raison que lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pendant un instant.

Notre petit Gryffondor pour sa part, la culpabilité d'être dans les couloirs sans aucune permission, ne nait pas. Il s'en foutait royalement. Il voulait juste ne pas exister pour quelque instant, et ces instants il pouvait les avoir que le soir, seul parmi les fantômes du château.

Sur les dernières paroles du Gryffindor, Severus sentit qu'il avait dit vrai au fait de ne pas retourner dans son lit. Pour s'en assurer, Snape décida d'aller errer du côté de l'entrée Gryffondorienne afin d'être certain que le jeune homme y retournerait.

Il était environ 4 heures du matin quand notre beau brun décida de rentrer dormir ses 2 heures qu'il lui restait de sommeil. Il s'approcha du tableau de la grosse dame en rose.

Mais le professeur avait attendu juste à côté de la porte et le vit apparaître enfin.

Pour l'élève, il était tellement zombie qu'il ne vit pas son professeur se détacher de l'ombre

Donc Snape lui saisit une manche pour le retenir...

- Potter! Ne vous ai-je pas dit de retourner vous coucher immédiatement?

- Ne vous ai-je pas dit professeur que je ne le ferais pas?

- Et je vous ai cru.

- Oui, je vois...

Il restait debout, devant son professeur attendant que celui ci lui dise de rentrer.

Snape, qui, oui avait des sentiments, avait envie de partager ses tourments avec Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse la plus grande, le manque ... d'amour? Il ne le savait pas vraiment encore, mais il ressentait le besoin de se confier. Potter semblait parfait, mais encore là c'était Potter.

- Bon, je vais allez dormir professeur. Et la, vous allez avoir la preuve que je vais y être. Bonne Nuit.

- Coeur d'Or.

Et le tableau se tassa sur le côté.

Hmmm... Snape connaissait le mot de passe à présent! ...

- Bonne...... Ne soyez pas en retard au cours demain!

- Non, bien sur.

Et il le quitta sur ses mots.

Severus se sentit alors comme un grand trou vide. Il n'avait pas pu dire à Harry ce doux bonne nuit qui l'aurait rendu un peu plus "gentil" aux yeux du garçon.

Harry monta rapidement à son dortoir, ce déshabilla entièrement et se coucha. Le sommeil arriva en quelques secondes et partie pour un meilleur monde.

Severus était toujours à côté du tableau, regrettant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il attendit quelques minutes puis se redirigea vers ses appartements. Demain, première période, il avait Harry dans son cours. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas parraître si mauvais à ses yeux s'il voulait partager ses tourments avec lui. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Harry? Sûrement parce qu'il reflète l'innocence... Dans ce cas Harry ne comprendrait rien et il se sentirait mieux de ne pas être âme nue devant lui.

Le soleil traverssa tous les pièces du château! Il était maintenant 6 heure 20 minutes et quelques têtes commençaient à émerger du sommeil. Un Harry déjà réveillé revassait sur son lit en pensant à l'amant de ses rêves quand il reçu un oreillé en pleine figure lui disant de se lever et d'aller déjeuner.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il s'assoit et essaya de manger quelque choses.

Severus le vit arriver dans cette grande salle aussi bruyante qu'à l'habitude. Oh oui il voulait lui parler, mais comment faire, Harry ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule seconde. Severus se dit que Potter s'en foutait. Comment pouvait-il s'en foutre s'il ne savait même pas? Snape se trouva stupide et remis ses yeux devant son assiette.

Le premier cours de la journée pointa le bout du nez.

- Oh non.... potion...

En même temps...

- Oh oui.... Potter...

Le Potter en question prit une grande respiration et entra dans la classe de son 'cher' professeur de potion...

Il se dirigea directement sur la dernière table, au fond, à droite.

Malfoy, au grand regret (Sûrement) de Harry s'écria :

- Professeur, Potter a changé de place!

- Potter! Revenez à votre place assignée!

- Mais bien sur PRO-FES-SSEUR.

Toujours sur son petit ton de 'Je m'en foutisme'.

- 20 points de moins pour attitude innapropriée! Aller! Asseyez-vous!

- Juste 20 ? , de dit-il tout bas pour lui même. - Il a déjà fait mieux.

Il s'évacha sur sa chaise et regarda devant lui.

Bon, la journée passa, tout le monde n'attend que ça anyway, puis nous nous retrouvâmes à être le soir. Précisons-le bien, Severus avait donné une retenue à Potter pour ses positions paresseuses en classe. Donc Severus attend 20:30 avec impatience.

Harry pesta intérieurement en se rendant à sa retenue avec Snape.

- Vous êtes à temps pour une fois!

- J'peux repartir et arriver en retard si vous voulez Professeur.

Disons le, Harry était plus ou moins en forme pour faire cette retenue mais il n'avait pas trop le choix et son arrogance venait de se fait.

- Faites donc, comme ça vous remédierai à ce propos que je qualifie de provocateur!

- Et bien, on se revoit dans 10 minutes.

Et il ouvrit le porte et sortit prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

10 minutes plus tard, comme prévu, il recogna à la porte de la classe.

- Espèce de salle petit..." Mais il fut coupé par Harry qui le coupa en disant :

- Alors, qu'elle est ma punition cette fois ci professeur?

- Une rédac! Sur la potion de votre choix! Je veux 12 parchemins et ce, ce soir! Je vais vous surveiller.

- Fait changement des chaudrons à nettoyer... , laissa t'il échapper.

- 20 points de......" mais il pensa un instant et dit :- Je vais laisser ce commentaire passer pour cette fois, aller, au travail!

J'avais oublié comment il était platte le premier chapitre... c'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'on a pas gros lecteur... mais au moins, ceux que j'ai JE LES AIMES!!!!!!!! Bizouxxxxxxx

Caro's


	2. Chapitre 2

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** pour plus tard (lemon)_

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry trouvait le temps long malgré qu'il avait à faire 12 parchemins (ce qu'il trouvait exagéré). Il en avait déjà 4 de terminé et 1h18 minutes de passé. Il savait que son professeur passait son temps à le regarder et ça le gênait un peu, ce n'était qu'une retenue après tout.

Snape le regardait (effectivement!), il ne manquait aucun de ses mouvements aussi subtiles pouvaient-ils être, quand il croisa le regard de Harry, il se retourna enfin, probablement au grand soulagement de Potter.

Soulagement était peu dire pour le jeune homme qui avait des problèmes de concentration à se moment là. Plus rien n'allait ou venait dans son cerveau... il était toujours bloqué sur la même phrase et il n'était pas capable de continuer. Il machouillait le bout de sa nouvelle plume.

- Vous voudriez peut-être un os? Arrêtez de grignotter cette plume!

Harry leva lentement la tête vers son professeur. Et il apperçu quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, son professeur 'chéri' était fatigué... ses traits étaient plus étiré qu'à l'ordinaire, il semblait vieux, plus vieux que son âge.

- Bien, je ne savais pas que c'était interdit.

- Et bien ça l'est!

Harry la déposa dans son porte-plume et se croisa les bras. Plus rien à faire, son affaire allait vraiment pas bien, un peu de divertissement lui ferait un grand bien! Comme prendre l'air... ouais, l'air des cachots étaient dangereuse pour le cerveau, Harry en était convaincu.

Snape se leva et se dirigea en direction de Potter, il se plaça derrière le jeune homme et pencha sa tête juste à côté de la sienne puis dit d'une voix très basse, presque méchante...

- Besoin d'aide? Déjà en manque d'inspiration.... de connaissances?

- Si on peu dire, manque d'inspiration. Ça arrive à tout le monde que je sache... , cracha t'il la fin de sa phrase.

- Je vois.... et... où bloquez-vous?

Harry émit un rire involontaire.

- Au 'comment faire la potion'.

"Faut dire que c'est Hermione qui l'avait préparé... je ne sais que les effets..." pensa t'il.

- Cela a toujours été votre faiblesse, les cours pratiques, je n'en suis pas surpris!

Il fit une pause pour admirer l'effet de ses paroles sur Harry et reprit...

- Je veux bien vous montrer la procédure pour une innième fois, mais souvenez-vous en cette fois-ci, sinon je vous colle pour plus longtemps!

Puis Snape se releva, mais resta derrière Harry.

- Professeur, si je peux me permettre, nous n'avons jamais fait cette potion en classe encore. Vous nous avez dit qu'on la ferait seulement en 7ième année.

- Quelle est donc la potion que vous avez choisi?

- Le Polynectare monsieur.

- Et pourquoi ce choix?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien inventé... prenons une certaine vérité...

- À cause de l'année dernière, le professeur Maugrey Fol Oeil(euh ché po si c dmeme qui s'écrit... faudrait voir lol) c'est du polynectare qu'il avait pris pour prendre son apparence.

- Comme vous me l'avez si bien mentionné, cette potion ne relève pas de vos facultées immédiates. Pourquoi ne pas en choisir une autre? Si vous y tenez tant, faisons-la, mais à la moindre erreur, vous perdrez gros!

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais son subconscient parla à sa place, comme d'habitude.

- Perdre gros professeur? Je ne crois pas voyez vous, ce n'est qu'un travail de retenue après tout. Et puis, mes compétences, vous ne m'avez jamais donné la chance de vous les montrer.

- Vous avez eu tout ces cours pour me prouver vos "compétences" comme vous dites, alors ne commencez pas.

- Tous vos cours?????, cria presque Harry. - Si vous étiez moins sur mon dos et si vous me laissiez faire quelque chose sans me mettre hors de moi, vous auriez un p'tit génie d'la potion devant vous! Car voyez-vous, professeur, J'ADORE les potions mais vous me les faites hair... Peu importe, il est trop tard pour reprendre le temps perdu.

- QUOI? Vous voulez dire que vous aimeriez, VRAIMENT, apprendre l'art de concocter les potions?

- Est-ce si surprenant professeur?

- Oui.

- Et bien, c'est la vérité pourtant... mais ça, vous vous en foutez parce que je suis Harry potter et votre rôle est de me détester.

- Je... Non!...

Mais Snape était sans mots, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre, il se contenta de faire un signe de tête pour que Harry lui remette ce qu'il venait de composer afin d'y jetter un oeil.

Harry ne savait plus trop ou se mettre. Il venait de faire taire Rogue avec une phrase du moins sensé et une phrase qui lui brûlait par en dedans depuis tellement de temps. Il était fier mais d'un autre côté, il se demanda si ça allait changer quelque chose, en bien il espèrait.

Peu importe, son professeur avait maintenant ses parchemins et les lisaient avec attention. Il était sur que celui ci allait trouver quelque chose de pas correct pour pouvoir le rabaisser à son tour.

- Hmmmm.... Bien. Se contenta-t-il de dire, puis ajouta... - Continuez, vous êtes bien parti, tous les ingrédients se trouvent dans cette armoire, vous pouvez commencer.

Snape était, il faut le dire, choqué et surpris à la fois que Harry s'en tire aussi bien sur une potion si complexe.

- Vous... vous voulez que je commence à la préparer? Mais! Elle prend plus d'un mois à finir!

- Pour savoir quoi écrire sur une potion, il faut préalablement l'avoir faite! Quelle ignorance! Oui, vous commencez la potion maintenant, vous reviendrez tous les soirs pour la continuer. Voilà, si vous vous intéressez vraiment et que vous "adorez" vraiment cette matière, je vous fait ratrapper le "temps perdu" comme vous dites.

Harry pesta intérieurement mais en fait... il va avoir un mois pour pouvoir montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire... et un mois pour faire regretter à son professeur de lui montrer! Alors 1 et 1 font 2 n'importe quel crétin savait ça... sauf peut-être Rogue qui l'ignorait.

En vérité Harry était coincé, il devait l'admettre, il doit tout faire pour lui montrer qu'il était meilleur que ses petits protègés de Serpentard de merde. Il allait lui montrer, et bien sur, il se retenait pour ne pas dire à son professeur de se mettre à genou s'il réussissait sa potion...

Harry alla vers l'armoire sorta les ingrédients qu'il avait besoin pour aujourd'hui et commença à faire boullir l'eau sous l'oeil attentif de son cher prof.

Snape n'en cru pas ses yeux... Harry n'avait pas protesté! Il se dit que si le jeune était si déterminé, il n'aurait pas besoin de son aide, alors il alla se rassoire à son bureau et entreprit d'écrire un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas dégager ses yeux de Harry, comme s'il attendait qu'il fasse une bourde, raison suffisante pour avoir une intéraction avec lui. Pourquoi une interaction? Question de se montrer supérieur probablement!

Le jeune garçon ôta sa robe de sorcier et son pull. Il transpirait comme un porc! même son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Il sentit le regard de son professeur sur lui, il n'osa pas le regarder, il craignait de voir un apperçu de dégout ou de son air 'je perds mon temps' sur son visage... et Harry n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça, il devait à tout pris faire cette potion sans aucune dispute ni d'affrontement. Il ne devait rien faire pour ne pas se mettre en colère, car c'est cette fureur qui fait qu'il lui est impossible de faire une potion correctement.

Snape avait laissé Harry se dévêtir, pas qu'il approuvait, mais il était vrai qu'il faisait soudainement très chaud dans la salle de classe. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Harry, tout en sueur, pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux et replongea ses yeux sur sa feuille encore blanche, puis commença à gribouiller, ne sachant pas encore quoi écrire.

Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, il se concentra peut-être un peu trop. Il avait presque fini la première étape, ça avait été plutôt facile, du moins, pour son niveau de compétence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Snape se leva, car il ne pouvait pas voir ce que mijotait Harry car il était dos à lui. Il approcha lentement sans faire de bruit et une fois derrière Harry...

- Ça va comme vous voulez? Ça n'a pas encore explosé?

Harry sursauta et lança un de ses regards meurtrier à Snape.

- Ça va vous voyez par vous même? Si ça aurait sauté... une partie du château l'aurait su... et je ne serais plus la.

Et Harry explosa de rire. Il trouvait sa drôle sans le vouloir vraiment. Mais il savait... que cette partie du château aurait aimé le voir mort de toute façon, c'était l'ironie de la situation qui le fit rire autant.

- C'est que, d'habitude vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de demander conseil à Miss Granger, je vous croyais perdu, donc je suis venu voir. Procèdez.

- Moi perdu? Ohh.... vous avez raison dans un sens, je suis TOUJOURS perdu... et en passant professeur, je ne demande jamais rien à Hermione, c'est elle qui nous dit toujours quand c'est pas correct alors ne croyez pas le contraire, ça serait une atteinte à mon égo...

Harry agissait en vrai Serpentard et il le faisait exprès, toujours pour voir la réaction de Snape bien sur!

Snape saisit machinallement le poignet de Harry aussi vite qu'il pu......

- Vous êtes...

Puis il le lâcha, voyant qu'il ne se contrôllait plus. Il avait été sur le bord de le giffler, heureusement qu'il s'était réveillé à temps.

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Snape était violent, oui ca il le savait, mais violent en parole... pas en geste, du moins pas avec les élèves, il n'avait pas le droit. Les yeux de son professeur s'assombrirent un peu plus et Harry put y lire un incontrôle total de lui même. Il commençait peut-être à allez trop loin pour cette fois ci?

- Laissez-moi seul! On reprend demain, même heure, 20:30!

Harry ramassa sa robe et son pull et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvra la porte et juste avant de la refermer il dit clairement :

- Désolé professeur...

Et il prit le chemin du retour.

..."Désolé professeur..." Résonnait dans sa tête aussi violement qu'une migraine, ce n'était pas de la faute de Harry, c'était lui, juste lui qui avait encore usé de la partie de son cerveau inconsciente, comme si son esprit de mangemort revenait à la rescousse du pauvre Snivellus sans défense et haït de tous. Ô cette fois il avait eu tort, il devrait s'excuser, malheureusement.

Il était maintenant 11heure du soir et la salle commune des Gryffondor était complètement vide. Avant de partir, il avait dit à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre car une retenue avec Snape, tu ne savais jamais quand tu en sortais. Il se dirigea vers un coin ou il cachait une bouteille d'alcool fort. Il en avait besoin, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Snape comme ça et, pas qu'il lui a fait peur mais c'était plutôt déconcertant de l'avoir vu dans cet état.

Il calla quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant et s'effondra dans le sofa le plus proche. Il était fatigué... oui... pour une fois il était réellement fatigué mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Il prit encore de son bon venin, serra la bouteille, monta à sa chambre, se déshabilla totalement et se mis entre les couvertures, à peine sa tête fut-elle accoté, qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Snape lui, culpabilisait sous la jettée de son sofa. Il avait montré à Harry une facette de lui qu'il voulait oublier à tout prix. Il se mit à penser à son passé et, hors de contrôle, son oeil droit lui piquait, comme s'il voulait pleurer. Il avait été stupide! Harry allait tout raconter à Dumbledore et vlan! Il serait hors de l'école avant même d'avoir prononcé le mot Quidditch!

Harry avait mal dormit... sa journée fut atroce... et il se dirigea, une fois de plus vers les cachots. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui mais il n'avait pas le choix... il avait quand même un peu plus d'amour propre et il n'allait pas laisser Snape le ridiculiser! Oh!! Certainement pas! Et c'est avec une détermination qu'il frappa deux coups à la porte du cours de potion.

- Entrez!

Snape apréhendait son retour, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à la vue de Harry, mais il ne pourrait pas fuir son regard, non, il ne devait pas montrer que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'allait plus.

L'élève entra d'un pas lourd et sans un regard à Snape, il alla à sa table ou sa potion bouillait toujours à un rythme aussi lent que ses propres battement de coeur.

- Bonjour professeur...

Et il prenna la feuille ou la deuxième étape était inscrit et alla chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoir de Snape.... seul problème, celle ci était fermé à clé.

- Euh... professeur?

- Quoi?

- J'ai besoin des ingrédients de l'étape 2.

- Servez-vous, vous savez où ils sont! Dit-il sans le regarder, faignant lire quelque chose.

- La porte de votre armoir est fermé à clé professeur..

Oh non! Il allait devoir lever les yeux vers lui! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ouvrir l'armoir à l'avance?

- Tenez.. Dit-il en lui tendant la clé, affichant son regard noir habituel, il espérait que rien ne parraisse.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué que son professeur n'osait pas le regarder. Alors après avoir ouvert la porte, il marcha jusqu'au bureau de Snape, donc, jusqu'à côté de lui et mis les clés sur son bureau prenant bien soin de prendre son temps.

"S'il est comme ça à cause de se qui c'est produit hier... je devrais peut-être y dire que ça arrive à tout le monde de sortir de ses gonds...

Mais il se retient, et de justesse. Il savait que ça allait juste empirer et il ne voulait pas voir son prof plus méchant qu'il ne pouvait l'être en ce moment alors il prit la sage décision de retourner à son bureau de travail et lire attentivement les instructions et les ingrédients qu'il avait besoin(et alla les chercher, bien sur) et continua. Il allait attendre que Snape lui dise quelque chose, il n'était quand même pas suicidaire...

- Potter...je... Veuillez pardonner mon comportement quelque peu inconvenable d'hier soir.

- .......... j'ai déjà oublié professeur.

Snape était bouché. Harry n'avait-il pas déjà tout commèré à Dumbledore? Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait d'ailleurs?

- Je ne crois pas ça. J'ai commis un grave geste à votre égard et je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Et il s'enfonçait encore plus, selon lui.

- Professeur, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Je vous est dit que j'avais oublié ce qui c'était produit hier soir, j'étais surment trop fatigué...

Faut-il toujours croire un Gryffondor?

- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous le rappel?!

Il le devait, c'était ainsi. Harry devait être conscient que Snape avait enfreint un règlement interdisant toute violence ou intimidation physique ou morale de la part d'un enseignant ou d'un élève. Il devait lui dire pour que Harry en juge par lui-même.

Harry commençait à être énervé. Il s'en foutait royalement de ce que Snape avait fait la vieille. Une erreur, c'est une erreur, un point c'est tout, mais comment faire comprendre ça à Snape?

- Écouter professeur... je ne veux pas que mes propos soient déplacé, au contraire ils ne le sont pas mais... ce qui est arrivé hier était une erreur, seulement une erreur et je sais que vous ne le referer plus, j'en ai bonne conscience et je tenais à vous dires que je ne vous en veux pas du tout, alors on peut arrêter cette conversation la maintenant.

Harry était doté d'une maturité! Il venait de le prouver et Snape était............ému si on peut dire. Il était pardonné.

- Je vous remercie. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre place.

Comment être méchant maintenant? Non, il ne devait rien changer entre eux, il devait rester le même.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Et bien, voici le 2ième chapitre!!!

Bizouxxxxx

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	3. Chapitre 3

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** pour plus tard (lemon)_

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry prenait place en regardant son professeur d'une différente façon. C'était vraiment une première que lui et Snape avait pu avoir une conversation plus ou moins censé sans vouloir et sans penser à s'entre-tuer. Un grand pas dans l'univers avait été fait.

Tout ce que Snape espérait, c'était d'être resté le même aux yeux de Harry, pour ne pas se sentir mal. Il le regarda s'assoir et ne dit rien, puis fixa un point sur le mur d'en face pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Faut croire que Harry était vraiment pas si pire en potion que le monde croyait. La deuxième étape se passa presque les deux doigts dans l'nez. Il était vraiment fier!

Il fit le ménage de sa place, resserra ce qu'il restait des ingrédients et remetta sa robe de sorcier.

- Professeur ? Puis-je y allez maintenant?

Mais Snape s'était assoupi. Il fesait chaud et humide, c'était silencieux, donc tout les ingrédients était là pour attirer le sommeil.

- Professeur?

Toujours aucune réponse alors Harry s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur et se répèta.

Harry s'apperçu que Snape c'était assoupi. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Le laisser dormir ou le réveiller? Aucune de ses réponses plaisaient beaucoup au jeune homme mais il entreprit d'essayer de le réveiller.

Le professeur Snape se senti appelé, mais il rêvait, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde penserait.

- Professeur! Vous dormez! Réveillez-vous!

Il brassa un peu l'épaule de Snape un peu plus fort mais en restant quand même dans la limite du faible.

Snape fut soudainement tiré de son sommeil et la première chose qu'il vit était la figure de Potter à trois pouces de la sienne, mais ne comprit pas ce qui se passait alors il poussa Potter fortement pour l'éloigner et être en position de défense.

Lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui se passait, il vit Potter sur le sol et une fois de plus se senti mal.

- C'est juste moi professeur, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir attaqué. Je... je ne savais pas si je devais vous réveiller avant de partir ou pas mais je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix pareil... seulement je ne croyais pas me retrouver le cul à terre...

Il essaya de se relever avec mal... son derrière se souviendra longtemps du planché de la salle de cours de potion. Il n'imaginait pas Snape avec autant de force... maintenant il sait qu'il ne faut plus se fier à l'apparence de quelqu'un sous une robe de sorcier.

- Je suis désolé... Je... Je devais mal rêver... Veuillez m'excuser, encore une fois.. Dit-il en aidant Harry à se relever.

- Merci.... Au moins maintenant je vais pouvoir dire que le planché des cachots n'est pas aussi froid qu'on le croirait...

Il se recula un peu de son professeur.... disons que je ne sais pas si le livre de potion passait entre les deux

- Merci de cette constructive constatation.... Dit-il en relâchant le bras de celui-ci.

- Constructive ? Vous êtes sarcastique professeur! Mais bon... je voulais vous demandez, avant que mon derrière royal se retrouve à terre si je pouvais y aller.

Qui était sarcastique d'après vous?

-10 point de moins pour Gryffindor pour prétendre être une royauté parce que vous croyez avoir un..... .Mais il se tut, il allait dire une chose pas bien et il s'en apperçut, merci Merlin. - Allez-y, vous reviendrez poser votre derrière royal sur cette même chaise demain soir. Dit-il avant de se reculer d'avantage du jeune homme.

- Mais bien sur Professeur!! Avec plaisir! Et en plus on a cours demain à la première heure. Promis, je ne serai pas en retard cette fois ci.

Et il prit le chemin de la porte.

- Oh je voulais vous dires que la potion semble beaucoup plus facile qu'elle avait l'air. Bonne nuit professeur.

- C'est ça, ne promettez pas des choses qui sont incertaines dans votre cas. Tant mieux si cette potion est facile, bonne nuit Mr. Potter.

- La seule chose qui m'empêcherait de ne pas être la demain, c'est que je me fasse tuer cette nuit. Au revoir.

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Snape eut un sourire narquois en entendant cette phrase. Bien sûre qu'il ne serait pas tué, car les pires heures de sa vie, il les passait avec son prof de potions, alors la mort n'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de pire. Pourquoi soudainement Potter prenait une certaine liberté dans ses paroles? Pourquoi Snape laissait tout passer?

Harry était certain que maintenant, quand lui et Snape serait seul, tout serait différent mais il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

Il croisa Malfoy qui finissait son tour de Préfet dans les couloirs de l'école mais tout ce que Potter trouva à faire c'était de lui sourire même quand il lui enleva des points pour être en dehors de son dortoir. Il ne trouva rien à répliquer même celui qu'il était en retenue ne lui effleura pas l'esprit.

Il monta directement à son dortoir et se coucha. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec ses amis. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est la paix, celle qui avait trouvé ce soir, différente des autres mais tout de même bien.

Il savait que Ron et Hermione le questionnerait mais il avait le temps, c'était juste demain.

Ça faisait deux fois que Snape brusquait Harry et celui-ci n'avait trouver rien d'autre que de l'excuser à sa demande, décidément ce jeune homme était bizarre. Snape alla dans son lit et ne fut pas long à dormir.

Le lendemain se passa plutôt calmement avec ses amis. Le cours de Potion arriva et tout le monde grogna.... sauf Harry.

Quand il entra dans le cours Harry regarda Snape dans les yeux. Il y voyait la même haine habituelle se qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

"Ça ne changera jamais malheureusement." , pensa t'il.

Incontrôllablement, les yeux de Snape devinre souple, moins tirés, moins haineux, on dirait qu'il voyait une personne qui le connaissait. Qui le connaissait un peu plus que les autres, cela le dérangeait, il ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir; Comme celui qui s'est fait découvert ou alors comme celui qui est certain que Harry n'a pas compris sa situation? Il ne pouvait se décider car il ne savait pas du tout, il se contenta de pincer légèrement les lèvres et regarda les autres entrer dans sa salle de classe.

Le cours fut plutôt calme, même Neville avait presque réussi sa potion. Snape ne leur avait pas chier dessu ce que tout le monde remarqua et à la fin du cours, Harry dit une phrase qui fit figé les gryffondor autour de lui qui l'avait compris...

- Le cours était interressant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Et Snape l'entendit........ Il sourit derrière ses cheveux et se dit que la retenue pourrait peut-être être intéressante après tout, seulement si Potter avait dit vrai en annonçant que ce cours fut digne d'intérêt.

Vers 20 heure Harry annonça qu'il partait pour sa retenue. Il partait plus de bonne heure pour pouvoir flaner un peu seul et de pouvoir réfléchir à sa guise sans avoir ses copains sur le dos.

Il pensa à sa 'relation' avec Snape qui débutait. C'était un jeu dangereux, il le savait. Il se força à agir en Serpentard et cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger son professeur mais il ne voulait pas se perdre non plus. Il était un gryffondor par dessu tout.

Il se dirigea quelques minutes en avance à sa retenue et il espèra que cela ne dérangera pas Snape.

Il cogna et attenda la réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape lança son fameux "entrez!" puis se leva afin d'"Acueuillir'" son élève...

- En retard vous n'auriez pas entré, en avance non plus, sachez-le. Si je vous donne une heure précise c'est parce que le temps qui précède, j'en fais usage.

- La prochaine fois j'apporterai une montre, comme ça je vais pouvoir cogné à l'heure précise professeur.

Snape ne PU s'empêcher de sourire, il avait vraiment répondu dans le langage Serpentard et c'était tellement fort.

- Bien, commencez, voulez-vous.

- Bien sur! Je mis mets à l'instant même.

Il se déshabilla comme à l'habitude et entreprit de brasser sa potion.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucun ingrédient à rajouter.

- Contentez-vous de la surveiller, vous pourriez écrire sur ce que vous avez préparé depuis ces derniers jours.

- Très bonne idée. On sait jamais, je pourrais tout oublier.

Il sortit un parchemin, sa plume et son encre et commença à écrire... tout sauf sur la potion en question.

Après un long moment, disons 37 minutes, Snape releva la tête de sa lecture et dit...

- Apportez-moi donc ceci que j'y jette un oeil, peut-être avez vous oublié quelques détails importants, on ne sait jamais avec vous.

Harry se leva et alla porter ce qu'il avait écrit jusqu'à maintenant...

- Vous n'allez pas trouver ce que vous espèrer professeur... et même... je ne vous conseillerai pas de lire, mais bon, qui suis-je pour vous dire cela?

En fin d'compte Harry avait écrit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Les histoires passé avec Voldemort, ses sentiments prouvant qu'il était gay, ses comportements bizare avec autrui et je passe les meilleures.

- Vous n'avez pas travaillé sur le sujet? Voyons ce qu'il y a sur ce parchemin un peu trop chiffonné à mon goût....

Ce qu'il lu lui brisa presque le coeur. C'est donc ainsi qu'il se sentait? Il ne se croyait pas une vedette ni un héro? Il avait souffert, beaucoup souffert et ses comportements bizares... Il aimait les hommes? Comme un frisson de dégoût lui passa dans le corps, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi il etait comme ça.

Harry quant à lui, était retourné à sa potion voir si elle ne s'était pas sauvé.... mais surtout pour ne pas voir l'air de dégout que Snape allait afficher sur son visage trop pâle après la lecture de certain passage... mais une chose qu'il ne verrait pas c'est un air de pitié. Snape n'avait pitié de personne et pour une fois, il aurait aimé en avoir. Oui, en ce moment il se sentait faible et il aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit la... quelqu'un qui ordinairement l'ignorait ou presque.

- Tout plein de chose sans grande importance pour vous, professeur.

Snape se leva et alla rejoindre Potter, il comprenait ce que c'était que de passer pour ce que l'on est pas en vérité, il savait maintenant que Potter n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, qu'il avait lui aussi très mal à l'intérieur et ce, pas juste à cause de ses secrets intimes, mais aussi à cause de Voldemort ...

- Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à jouer à ce jeu avec moi, je suis tout à fait capable de vous comprendre, Potter. Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans votre condition et je sais combien cela est difficile, alors arrêtez de faire l'arrogant devant moi voulez-vous!

Snape mit sa main sur l'épaule de Potter...

- Vous pouvez m'en parler si vous en ressentez le besoin.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis poussa sa chaise afin de se relever et retourner à son bureau. Au moins, il lui avait offert son aide.

Le besoin de se confier? Harry ne savait plus maintenant qu'il lui donnait sa chance. Une peur de plus qui s'ajouta à la longue liste qu'il possèdait déjà. C'était vraiment une opportunité qui ne viendra jamais deux fois.

- Le pire c'est quand je le revois, il est partout. En tournant d'un couloir à l'autre, je le vois qui tourne l'autre à l'autre bout. Quand je rentre dans la grande salle et que je regarde d'un oeil la table des professeurs, je l'apperçois. Quand je vais me promener dehors, il est toujours près de la forêt... il veut que je devienne fou, c'est tout... il veut que je me tue par moi même puisqu'il n'a pas réussi lui même.

Il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon choix et il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer mais ses yeux restaient sec et il en remercia Merlin. Ne pas être faible devant Snape, ça seule préocupation.

Il a fallu que ce soit ça dont Potter avait besoin de se confier, et quoi encore, c'était un professeur! Il se mit à se demander qui voulait bien le voir mort... Dumledore? Nahhhh! Il les passa tous mais n'en trouvais pas. Ce ne pouvait être lui-même, malgré que Potter croyait qu'il ne l'aimait pas au point de le voir mort, mais en même temps, Snape ne le suivait jamais dans les couloirs...

- Qui est-ce?

Il ôsa le demander, comme ça il serait fixé et pourrait avoir la conscience tranquille en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas possible entre un prof et un élève et bla bla bla ce serait fini.

- Voldemort.

Harry apperçu de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son professeur et il se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air un peu surpris. Pourtant... qui pourrait bien vouloir le voir se suicider à part Voldemort? Pourquoi au juste Snape ne sait pas rendu compte qu'il parlait de Voldemort aussi?

- Oh.

Fut l'unique son qui sortit de la bouche de Snape. Dans un sens il était soulagé que ce ne soit pas de ce sujet que Potter voulait discuter.

- Il ne reviendra pas, vous le savez très bien. Je comprends votre tourment, mais faites un effort. Dit-il en ravançant sa chaise.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- Comment pouvez vous être certain qu'il ne reviendra pas? Il est bien revenu une fois...

Il avait fini sa phrase en un murmure.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je le crois très fort.

- Je n'est jamais cru cette stupide prophétie, j'ai juste fait ce que le professeur Dumbledore croyait qu'il fallait faire.... et je les fais... sans rien dire.... mais aujourd'hui... c'est moi qu'il hante... pas vous ni Dumbledore mais moi...

Severus se sentait coupable d'avoir dit cela sans réfléchir.(Bon ya culpabilisé, on passe aux choses sérieuses!). Il voyait Potter devenir triste et, dans un sens, il comprenait. Il lui mit (et oui, encore!) une main sur l'épaule et le brassa un peu...

- Ça passera, pas completement, mais ça passera.

Harry appréciait le geste de Snape, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et si ce n'était pas Snape ou plutôt s'il serait habitué de se faire prendre, je crois qu'il se serait blottie contre lui, mais il se retient de justesse, il ne voulait pas craquer.

- Mouais... d'ici 10 ou 15 ans ou peut-être avant si je finis pas à St-Mangouste ou dans ma tombe! , dit-il en se levant et en allant vers sa potion qui boullait dangereusement.

Snape le suivit et lui prit le poignet, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci, comme s'il ne voulait pas le briser maintenant qu'il avait découvert sa fragilité.

- S'il-vous-plaît, ne pensez pas ainsi.

Puis il lui lança un regard évident avant de le relâcher lentement.

Harry ne lâcha pas son regard, il voulait tant dire! Pourquoi Snape le comprenait autant? Il n'était qu'un stupide gosse après tout...

- Comment voulez vous que je pense professeur? Ma faculté de penser est à son plus bas, ma vue est 5 fois plus mauvaise qu'avant et maximum d'ici 10 ans mon dos serra fini et je serai en fauteuil roulant... alors dites moi professeur comment pensez parce que moi, je n'y arrive plus.

- Pour votre vue, c'est toujours réparable, vous le savez. Pour votre dos, même chose, on est pas Moldus que je sache. Pour votre pensée, c'est à vous d'y voir et, non, je ne vous dirai pas comment penser, mais je peux vous montrer... Dit-il en le regardant franchement.

- Montrer moi alors sinon vous risquez de ne plus me voir entrer dans votre classe un jour.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, car vous ne l'êtes pas! ,Dit-il avant de le serrer brièvement (TRÈS BRIÈVEMENT OK) contre lui, puis se retourna pour se diriger à son bureau.

Harry sourit.

- Oui, je le suis stupide mais qui ne l'est pas de nos jours? Et puis, je ne suis qu'Harry Potter, qui s'en soucirait maintenant qu'on a plus besoin de moi?

Il avait aimé le contact du corps de son professeur contre lui, dommage que cela n'est durée qu'une fraction de seconde.

- Vrai, mais ne dites pas que personne ne se souci de vous parce que vous êtes un sorcier avant tout, pas une arme de guerre.

Son coeur avait battu, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'il pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un qui, lui aussi, avait été une arme de guère, mais quoi lui dire? Non, il préfèrait l'écouter, Potter avait besoin de se confier, pourquoi ne pas le laisser fare?

- Un sorcier avec toutes ses faiblesses dévoilés à part peut-être celui que je suis gay, mais c'est encore drole. Combien de temps tout ça va encore durer? Je ne sais même pas quel avenir j'ai. J'ai coulé à peu près tous mes BUSES et je n'ai plus grand choix, disons même que je suis sur de me retrouver sur le côté moldu pour me trouver quelque chose de bien. Quel bien je peux me trouver avec les moldus si mon expérience est sorcière? Je n'ai plus aucune ambition. Je ne peux même plus jouer au quidditch, mes amis me lâche pas et ça me gosse. C'est même rendu que tout l'monde me fuit depuis SA mort... Qu'est-ce que je fais?

Harry se décourageait et il n'avait plus envie de parler, il n'avait plus de force pour le faire ce soir.

Snape le serra contrer lui à nouveau, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et c'était un geste automatique, comme s'il donnait cette affection qu'il n'avait pas eue à Potter.

- Chhh.. Arrêtez où vous allez pleurer et être encore plus fatigué. Lui dit-il en lui frottant le dos pour le réconforter.

- Pleurer moi? Je ne sais même plus si j'en serais capable désormais... j'aurais le gout d'allez prendre l'air mais vous avez raison, je tombe de fatigue et il faut que j'essaye de monter les marches jusqu'à mon dortoir...

Mais Harry ne bougea pas des bras de notre Severus. Il était bien la et il espèrait(un petit peu quand même) et préfèrait rester la.

- Je peux vous aider à vous y rendre si vous voulez.

Mais Snape aimait bien cette nouvelle sensation agréable malgré le moment, il faisait quelque chose de bien pour une fois.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Et bin... CARO !!!!!!!!! Tu fa des fotes en osti :P mdrrrr


	4. Chapitre 4

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** pour plus tard (lemon)_

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry ne voulait pas parler. Il était vraiment trop bien pour vouloir se déranger. Snape sentait bon et il aimait cette odeur ennivrante qu'il dégageait, mais c'était tout de même son prof alors il recula avec regret de cette douce étreinte.  
  
- Je... je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps professeur, je vais rentrer seul.  
  
- Si je vous ai offert mon temps pour discuter, c'est que vous n'abusez pas. Si vous voulez rentrer seul, bien, mais soyez certain de ne pas faillir.  
  
Snape resta là où l'avait lâché Potter et le regardait, attendant une réponse.  
  
- Le pire qui pourrait arriver c'est que je tombe dans les escaliers mais soyez sans crainte j'arriverai à bon port seul...  
  
Et il se retourna vers la sortie.  
  
- Bien.... Bonne nuit et à demain. Dit-il en le regardant ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Bonne nuit professeur.  
  
Et il referma la porte.

-

-

-

-  
  
La retenue du lendemain s'avèrait plutôt embarrassante pour notre Severus qui se sentait de plus en plus à découvert et de ce fait, de plus en plus vulnérable. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller au lit en appréhendant la journée de demain, Samedi, donc congé pour les élèves, mais pas pour lui, ni pour Potter.  
  
Harry se rendit à son lit avec peine et misère et se demanda le lendemain matin comment il avait bien pu y arriver.  
  
Un samedi, disons-le, très ennuyant pour le Survivant qui attendait sa retenue, seule chose qui l'empêchait de se morfondre sur son sort.  
  
À l'heure prévue, donc 20h20 minutes, il s'habilla convenablement et se rendit vers les cachots.  
  
À 20h20, Snape était toujours dans sa bibliothèque personelle, sirotant une liqueure forte tout en lisant de vieux bouquins sur des potions fort complexes. Quand il entendit frapper à sa porte, il alla voir, ne se rappelant plus qu'il avait dit à Potter que la retenue se poursuivait les jours de week-end dû au fait que la potion qu'il préparait nécéssitait de l'attention tous les jours.  
  
Harry arriva en bas des escaliers et tourna en direction des cachots, de loin, il vit Malfoy devant la porte de la classe de potion mais il s'en foutait, il avait une retenue alors il s'y rendit et plus il approchait, plus Malfoy le regardait avec cette même haine habituelle.  
  
Malfoy avait décidément envie de se chamâiller et n'allait pas le laisser passer.  
  
En même temps que Malfoy allait commencer à envoyer promener Potter, Snape décida d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Mais que faites-vous là tout les deux?  
  
- Je venais pour ma retenue professeur et je crois que Malfoy faisait juste passer...  
  
Malfoy fit son regard du "on va se revoir Potter" et il parti dans l'autre sens.  
  
- Oh, j'avais oublié que nous devions nous voir aussi les week-ends, laissez- moi quelques minutes pour préparer votre aire de travail.  
  
Harry remarqua que son professeur sentait l'alcool mais il n'était pas suicidaire à se point là, il n'allait quand même pas le lui dire alors il se dirigea vers la table de travail ou Snape était déjà rendu.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai qu'un seul ingrédient à mettre aujourd'hui.  
  
Il sorti sa feuille de ses poches et lu attentivement.  
  
- Oui, mais avant tout, avez-vous écrit quoi que se soit?  
  
- Écrire?  
  
Harry se demanda bien se que son prof voulait dire par 'écrire'.  
  
- Sur votre travail, sur la potion. Avez-vous continuer vos parchemins? Non, rassurez-vous, je ne parlais pas de vos écrits d'hier. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton austère.  
  
Harry se sentit petit. Il aurait dû le savoir... Snape se foutait complètement de lui.  
  
- J'ai écris quelques lignes ce matin....  
  
Mais il n'osait pas dire qu'il en avait juste rajouté 2.  
  
- Bien. Les avez-vous avec vous?  
  
- Euh....  
  
Il fouilla dans ses poches... Est-ce qu'il les avait pris avant de descendre? Il prit son sac et le vida au complet... Livre, parchemin, plume, bonbons mais pas de trace de ses parchemins de potion.  
  
- Je... je crois que je les ai oublié dans mon dortoir... J'ai dû les laisser sur ma table de chevet.  
  
- 10 points de m.... Sur votre table de chevet? Alors vous révisez le soir?  
  
Snape attendait la réponse de Potter pour pouvoir être certain qu'il avait rêvé.  
  
- Euh... oui professeur. J'arrive jamais à dormir et je revise souvent le matin et mon lit est la seule place où je peux être tranquille sans me faire déranger à tout moment.  
  
Harry ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose que Snape lui est demandé un truc comme ça.  
  
Alors c'était donc vrai! Potter étudiait!  
  
- Veuillez procèder, je superviserai car l'ajout de cet ingrédient est propice au dévellopement de cette potion particulière, je resterai donc juste derrière vous pour vous empêchez de tous nous faire sauter.  
  
Snape se plaça derrière Potter une fois celui-ci assis, puis ne bougea plus, regardant le jeune homme user de ses mains sur la mixture.  
  
Harry adorait ça! C'était comme préparer la cuisine mais en faisant attention cette fois-ci(lol). Juste le fait que Snape le regardait le mettait encore plus en confiance! Il allait voir que le cher Gryffondor n'était pas si moche en potion qu'il le croyait!  
  
- Je ferai pas sauter l'école professeur, ne vous en faites pas.  
  
Et il commença à mettre l'ingrédient de manière délicate dans le chaudron. Mais pas asser délicate pour Snape qui lui prit la main d'un geste sec pour l'empêcher de le laisser tomber trop subitement.  
  
- Attention, plus lentement avec ça..... voilà, comme ça.  
  
Il avait doucement guidé la main de Potter le plus près possible du liquide afin d'y laisser tomber la matière.  
  
- Nous n'aurions pas sauté, mais nous serions blessés si je n'étais pas intervenu.  
  
Harry s'était senti mal à l'aise pendant un instant. Les mains de Snape étaient douces contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser et cela l'affectait, il commença à avoir chaud.  
  
- Ne vous inquiètez pas professeur... si vous avez peur de vous blesser vous pouvez aller à votre bureau comme ça il n'y aura que moi devant ce chaudron.  
  
- Je voudrais éviter d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi vous êtes blessé, je voudrais éviter de devoir expliquer pourquoi vous avez choisi cette potion plutôt qu'une autre et je voudrais éviter que....  
  
Mais qu'allait-il dire! Il fut content de stopper là, toujours la main de Potter dans la sienne, il tremblait un peu.  
  
- Éviter quoi professeur? , disait-il tout en se levant. (Sa main toujours emprisonner dans celle de Snape)  
  
- Éviter que, que vous mourriez par une stupide maladresse. Cela est très dangereux.(Toujours sa main emprisonnant celle de Harry lol)  
  
- Maladresse ? Moi mais je n'en ai aucune, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Harry commençait à aimer taquiner son professeur de potion préféré(lollll).  
  
- Laissez tomber.  
  
Il garda la main de Potter quelques secondes, semblant vouloir on ne sait quoi, puis la lâcha trèèèèèès lentement. Snape avait l'impression que Potter le connaissait, il avait en quelque sorte peur de lui, mais n'ôsait se l'avouer à lui-même.  
  
- Vous pouvez disposer si vous le souhaitez, je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour une autre étape malgré le temps restant.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer professeur. Je me sens bien en ce moment.... avec vous.  
  
Harry accota ses fesses sur le rebord de sa table de travail.  
  
Snape vit Potter appuyer son corps sur le rebord de la table, il se demandait ce que ce jeune homme voulait dire.  
  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous bien ici?  
  
Potter avait vraiment l'air bien, là, accoté sur cette table, mais pourquoi?  
  
- Qu'avez-vous donc? Dit-il en lui relevant la tête avec son index.  
  
Harry regarda Snape dans les yeux. Non, il n'avait plus peur de cet homme et maintenant il en était sûre.  
  
- Je me sens bien, je me sens comme si c'était chez moi. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà senti ça... quand vous entrez chez quelqu'un ou dans une pièce et vous savez que cet endroit vous est famillier... que la personne avec qui vous êtes c'est quelqu'un avec qui ça ne vous dérangerait pas de passer le reste de votre temps avec elle.... C'est ça mon problème... c'est que l'endroit et la personne ne veulent rien savoir de moi et à cause de ça, j'aime mieux rester avec elle pareil et me faire du mal que de rentrer à une autre place ou j'aimerais en ressortir immédiatement entré.  
  
Harry prit son souffle... il avait dit ça d'un coup et il n'était pas sûre que son professeur n'ait tout compris.  
  
- Je ne suis pas clair mais peu importe... ça n'a pas d'importance...  
  
Il prit ses choses et les fourra dans son sac.  
  
- Je vais partir... je vais vous laisser à vos occupations, la potion est fini pour ce soir de toute façon.  
  
- Attendez...  
  
Snape avait une question pas éclaircie, il voulait une réponse, aussi bizarre que cela puisse lui parraître à lui-même.  
  
- Professeur?  
  
Qu'est-ce qui avait? Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire de rester... c'était pas vraiment le genre de Snape de toute façon.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que vous appréciez le temps passé ici? Avec ... avec moi?  
  
Il ne voulait pas que Potter parte tout de suite, il voulait en savoir plus, en tout cas maintenant.  
  
Harry regarda son professeur... il avait bégayé... c'est pas possible, il avait dû mal entendre mais pourtant...  
  
- Je crois bien que c'est ça que j'ai dit professeur.  
  
- Mais pourquoi? Je ne suis d'aucun intérêt, enfin pour quelqu'un de votre âge et vu ma réputation, je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
  
Harry sourit et son sourire était franc. Oui, il appréciait Snape... oui il l'appréciait...  
  
- Je suis content de vous entendre dire ça professeur. J'ai la preuve que vous ne savez pas tout.  
  
Harry se mit à rire!  
  
Snape n'avait pas une tête à rigoler alors Harry arrêta, faut dire que c'est drôle entendre ce genre de phrase sortir de la bouche de son professeur.  
  
- Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi professeur?  
  
- J'y tiens, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'aimerais bien savoir.  
  
Snape n'en savait absolument rien et attendait impatiement cette réponse.  
  
Harry, qui n'avait rien perdu de son sourire, déposa son sac qu'il tenait à l'épaule par terre et remis son petit cul royal sur son bureau.  
  
- Et bien, je ne sais pas si vous allez comprendre mais bon... c'est à cause de votre manière d'être avec moi... Vous n'êtes pas le genre à s'appitoyer sur mon sort en me disant que je fais pitié mais vous m'aidez à la place. On a une passion en commun, les potions et celles-ci vous pouvez me les montrer. Vous êtes devenu un mentor pour moi en quelques jours seulement et pour rien au monde aujourd'hui je ne voudrais reculer ou tout effacer. Je tiens à ce que nous avons appris ensemble... vous m'avez découvert ce que personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'a fait.  
  
Harry continua de le regarder, pour voir sa réaction.  
  
Snape fut abassourdit en un instant, Potter avait remarqué son changement, oh non, il savait que Snape n'était pas aussi féroce qu'il le laissait croire.  
  
- Nous avons une autre passion en commun, Potter.  
  
Harry le regarda surprit... qu'avait-il oublié?  
  
- Quoi donc professeur?  
  
- La vérité, vous voulez la vérité et je la veux aussi. Vous voulez également qu'on vous voit comme vous êtes vraiment, vous voulez que les autres voient la véritable personne que vous êtes vraiment, c'est ça dont je parle.  
  
Snape tourna son regard, il venait de dévoiler une section de lui-même, encore une fois.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration. C'était vrai aussi, il la voulait la putain de vérité et celle-ci lui fut toujours interdite.  
  
- Oui... mais celle-ci choque les gens et les gens ne le veulent pas. C'est ça le problème professeur. Je ne suis pas celui que les autres voient et vous non plus.  
  
- J'ai bien compris cela, quand j'ai lu vos écris douteux. Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne à utiliser en cas de besoin seulement. Dit-il en lui passant le dos de ses doigts sur la joue.  
  
Harry frissona... et ses sens se réveillèrent. Son professeur lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne le croyait... mais celui-ci ne devait pas savoir, il en serait tellement dégouté.  
  
- Je ne suis pas l'étiquette du 'Survivant' ni leur "Harry Potter super héros" ... j'vais en être malade... et je me demande comment ça je ne les pas été avant.  
  
La vulnérabilité et la fragilité devoilée soudaine de Potter firent prendre conscience à Snape que le garçon n'était pas qu'un simple sorcier comme tous les autres, il était vrai, lui, il s'exprimait pour de vrai en face de lui et Snape en fut quasi honoré.  
  
- Je sais, je sais.  
  
Snape avait envie de le serrer contre lui, mais fort, pour le faire se sentir mieux, se sentir supporté et non abandonné, mais il en était incapable.  
  
- J'ai l'impression de vous troubler professeur... alors désolé si c'est le cas. Vous voulez peut-être que je parte maintenant?  
  
Oh oui Potter le troublait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quelle façon.  
  
- Oui, vous me troublez.  
  
Quoi? Et oui il venait de dire ça, mais il n'avait pas d'explication à lui donner!  
  
- Et... qu'est-ce qui vous troubles chez moi? (Il ne faut toujours pas oublier qu'ils sont à 3 pouces l'un de l'autre...)  
  
- Votre soudaine franchise, j'imagine.  
  
- Vous pouvez alors vous imaginer que je ne vous dis pas tout n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Oui, mais que me cachez-vous donc? Dit-il en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de Potter, sûrement pour l'aider à se sentir bien pour lui révèler, étant si près de Snape et n'ayant pas besoin de parler trop fort.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Il sentit.... ça sentait les fruits... le shampoing de Snape était aux fruits. Il se laissa emporter par l'odeur et puis, fini par revenir sur terre quand son professeur lui répèta sa question.  
  
- Je crains professeur que vous n'êtes pas prêt pour ce que j'ai à dire et à faire...  
  
Il avait dit ça avec une voix sensuelle qui ne lui était pas propre habituellement.  
  
Snape fut un peu surpris du ton que prit Potter, mais oublia vite afin de reformuler sa question..  
  
- Et qu'avez vous à dire et/ou à faire qui exigerait que les gens soient prêts?  
  
Il était resté tout près de l'oreille de Potter, voyant qu'il parlait plus facillement.  
  
Harry sourit. Il ne rentrerait pas dans le jeu à Snape... on savait jamais comment s'en sortir.

- Vous me posez la même question deux fois mais de deux différentes manières professeur. Je ne peux pas plus y répondre cette fois-ci mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les gens ne me connaissent pas assez pour accepter quoique ce soit... et surtout pour la personne en question, qui ne sait rien.  
  
Il avait finit sa phrase sur le même ton que celle d'avant. Il n'était pas sur que Snape comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire mais dans un sens, le voulait-il?  
  
- Vous pouvez me le dire, il y a toujours un moyen pour que cette personne, même n'étant pas prête, puisse comprendre, ou je ne sais quoi puisque vous semblez ne pas vouloir dire ce que vous avez.  
  
Snape voyait bien que Harry n'agissait plus comme d'habitude et surtout, qu'il ne s'exprimait pas de la même façon depuis deux soirs.  
  
Harry recula son visage pour pouvoir regarder Snape dans les yeux.  
  
- Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez entendre ce que j'ai à dire et ce que j'ai à faire ? Ça déplaît pour certain. Vous feriez mieux de bien y penser avant de dire quoique ce soit professeur. Plutôt... est-ce que vous avez VRAIMENT le goût de tout savoir?  
  
- Je n'ai pas le goût de tout savoir, car apparement c'est la raison de votre déprime! Non, je n'ai pas le goût, je dois savoir, seulement à cet instant je serai en mesure de vraiment vous aider.  
  
Voir Harry dans cet étât ne plaisait pas à Snape, qui avait appris un peu plus sur le jeune homme, il voulait l'aider, peu importe ce qui pouvait bien le troubler.  
  
- Vous allez peut-être recevoir un choc, vous y avez pensé? Ce n'est pas sans conséquence ce que je vais faire. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de pouvoir vous éclipser professeur.  
  
Harry était nerveux, très nerveux... comment Snape pouvait-il tant l'exciter en même temps qu'il le connaissait à peine? C'est toujours lui qui avait parlé et Snape écoutait... mais bon! Snape allait peut-être le regretter de vouloir savoir... Harry sourit... pour lui, ça allait être bon... très bon.  
  
- Une derniere chance de pouvoir m'eclipser? C'est vous qui avez commencé je vous rappel, maintenant il est trop tard pour arrêter.  
  
Snape vit le sourire de Harry et compris que ce dernier allait sûrement, finallement lui dire son fameu secret!  
  
- Alors? N'ayez pas peur de me dire, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de vous apporter mon aide vous savez. Lui dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue, encore.  
  
Harry garda son sourire avec son air charmeur, ouais il était craquant!!  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait avoir peur professeur... Voyez vous, je voulais juste dire, bah vous le savez déjà que je suis gai, ce n'est plus une surprise... la surprise est que vous m'excitez et que j'ai envie de vous.  
  
Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Snape avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir à son commentaire. Harry retira ses lèvres et son regard retomba dans celui de son professeur.  
  
- Hmmf... Mais enfin.... erm erm!  
  
Snape essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux, mais ça, c'était innatendu! Comment réagir? En même temps il était outré, mais le fait que personne n'ait jamais fait cela envers lui se faisait évident, il se sentait mal, non, bien, non...  
  
- Cela ne répond pas à ma question... Mais heu.. Voyons voir.. heuu...  
  
Harry reprit un peu de son sérieux avec un reste de sourire sur les lèvres qu'il ne pouvait effacer tellement il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent que son professeur savait... mais bon... il voulait le savoir... c'était ça qu'il avait dit... c'était pas le problème de Harry...  
  
- Vous n'avez pas à chercher de réponse ou quoique ce soit professeur.  
  
Il se retourna et ramassa son sac.  
  
- Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer dormir avant que les autres ne se posent des questions... Bonne nuit professeur.  
  
Et il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
- ATTENDEZ! Dit-il en lui aggripant un bras pour le retourner face à lui.  
  
- Vous partez comme ça? J'aimerais comprendre.  
  
Il oublia avoir frissonné à la nouvelle de l'étât de Potter et lui retint les deux poignets...  
  
- Vous voulez quoi, au juste? Demanda-t-il le plus clairement du monde.  
  
Le sourire de notre jeune garçon revint sur ses lèvres.  
  
- C'est simple... ce que je veux... c'est vous professeur.  
  
- MOI? vous voulez dire...  
  
Il s'attendait bien à sa prochaine réponse maintenant, mais il aimait beacoup le danger ce Severus.  
  
Le gryffondor se mit à rire. Severus Snape avait peur de prononcer certain mots...  
  
- Oui, vous et moi dans le même lit... Attendez... je crois que cela s'appelle... Oui! Baiser.  
  
Harry reprit de l'assurance, Snape ne pouvait plus, désormais, reculer.  
  
- S'il-vous-plaît, gardez tout de même la politesse!  
  
Mais Snape ne lâcha pas les poignets de Potter, même après une telle déclaration. Il sentait une drôle de chaleur passer entre eux.  
  
- L'avez-vous déjà fait? Non parce que vous savez, ce genre de...' Mais il arrêta quand il vit le regard de Potter braqué sur le sien. Ne sachant plus s'il devait ou non, bizarrement attiré dans la direction du jeune homme.  
  
- Ça vous inquiètes de savoir si j'ai déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec un autre homme?  
  
Toujours aussi plein d'assurance, le goût de l'aventure (oui, c'est bel et bien une grande aventure) Snape, là devant lui... ça lui donnait la force, le voir comme ça, sans aucune défense maintenant que Harry l'avait découvert, lui donnait tout son courage pour continuer.  
  
- Non, cela ne m'inquiète pas.  
  
Que venait-il de dire? Mais à quoi il pensait! Il devait être trop seul pour ôser penser de telles choses, non, pas lui!  
  
- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est si vous savez....' Puis il finit sa phrase sur les lèvres de Potter... - Embrasser...  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il se battait intérieurement pour se retirer, mais il resta malgré lui.  
  
Harry réussit à défaire ses poignets de l'emprise des mains de Snape et le poussa un peu pour se décoller.  
  
- Vous en avez pas envie Professeur. Pourquoi le faites-vous alors?  
  
- C'est plus fort que moi, vous êtes convaincant peut-être, je n'en sais rien, mais...  
  
Il voulait tant lui dire lui aussi un secret (Non c'est pas s'que vous pensez!), il ne voulait pas que Potter s'en aille, non, il aimait sa compagnie, il s'en était rendu compte et si sa compagnie avait pour prix de l'embrasser, bien il le ferait, Potter pouvait le comprendre mieux que quiconque.  
  
Harry s'accota au mur derrière lui et regarda toujours Snape dans les yeux.  
  
- Mais? Je n'ai peur de rien, vous pouvez me le dire et puis, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur que cela sorte d'ici. Ce qui se passe ici, entre vous et moi et tout ce qui se dit, reste entre nous. Alors laissez vous aller professeur.  
  
- Vous me comprenez sans même le savoir' Dit-il en lui passant une main sur le front... - Je ...' Mais comment lui dire ça sans qu'il rigole? - Je vous aime bien, mais ne vous méprennez pas sur tant, je veux dire que... Non, je ne peux pas vous le dire.  
  
Il approcha dangereusement sa bouche de celle de Potter...  
  
- Vous êtes magnifique, regardez-moi, vraiment, à quoi vous pensez en ce moment?  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
- Je pense... non je ne le pense pas, je le sais que vous voulez vous servir de moi, un jouet quoi... En même temps vous vous êtes habitué à ma présence et vous ne voulez pas que je parte sans revenir. C'est une partie de ce que vous pensez, non? Je veux savoir le reste professeur.  
  
Son ton était devenu autoritaire, il avait le droit de savoir après tout... malgré qu'il voulait le corps de Snape.  
  
- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, non, je ne suis pas un de ceux qui veut se servir de vous!  
  
Snape emprisonna Potter entre lui et le mur, faisant barrière de ses bras.  
  
- Voilà, je suis là, vous êtes là et ce, de votre plein gré puisque la retenue est terminé depuis fort longtemps, et je ne veux pas que vous partiez tout de suite parce que vous me faites sentir différent, probablement parce que vous et moi on est de la même race. Je ne sais trop, mais je n'oublierai pas ce que vous venez de me faire, non, et si je l'ai fais aussi, c'est que je le voulais.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas à la question muette de Severus(va faire changement lol). Il se demanda vraiment ce que ce dernier pouvait vraiment vouloir de lui. Il se sentait enflammé du bout des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sans oublier aucune partie de son anatomie. Il était affamé... il voulait son corps, son lit et ses désirs même si ce n'est pas lui qui en fait partie.  
  
Harry regarda Snape avec un air de prédateur...  
  
"Peut-être qu'il aimerait ça après tout..." pensa-t-il.  
  
Snape n'était pas un fou (Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait!), il voyait bien que Harry avait quelque chose derrière la tête, quelque chose à lui dire peut-être? non, il l'avait déjà fait, sûrement quelque chose d'autre.  
  
- Voulez-vous partir? Il se fait tard. Dit-il pour atténuer l'atmosphere quelque peut surchargé.  
  
- Non, je n'ai pas envie de partir mais... peut-être vous, vous voulez que je parte professeur? Je vous encombre peut-être et peut-être que vous voulez allez dormir...  
  
Harry n'était pas aussi stupide, il n'allait quand même pas violer Snape, de toute façon, celui-ci était plus fort que lui, il n'avait donc aucune chance s'il ne voulait pas.  
  
- Que voulez-vous? Encore discuter? Il y a quelque chose qui vous embêtes?  
  
Il essayait de changer de sujet car il était trop surpris pour en parler tout de suite, mais, bien au fond de lui-même, il espérait que Potter ne parte pas.  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à rajouter pour le moment. Mais disons plutôt qu'on est pas dans une 'situation' ou plutôt dans une pose pour parler de quoique se soit. (Il ne faut pas oublier que Harry est toujours accôté sur le mur avec Snape collé sur lui)  
  
Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ...  
  
Snape lui donna un baiser sur le front.  
  
- Bien, vous pouvez disposer ou rester, mais je vous assure que vous devrez animer la conversation, car je n'ai rien de très intéressant à dire pour vous.  
  
Il attendait que Potter réponde pour s'éloigner de lui.  
  
- Pas à dire, en effet....  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en plan comme si il ne l'avait que penser. Harry commençait à s'en vouloir... Comment avait-il pu espèrer qu'il se passerait quoique ce soit avec Snape?  
  
Il baissa la tête et regardait à terre, rien de bien interressant direz-vous mais c'était moins humilliant pour son égo.  
  
- Quoi? Vous vous imaginiez quoi? Que j'allais tout bonnement me jetter sur vous parce que vous m'avez dit que je vous exci... Enfin vous savez.  
  
Ce qu'il pouvait regretter sa phrase! Là, il venait de tout gâcher ses chances de le garder à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps.  
  
- Oh non, je n'imagine rien du tout. Excusez moi professeur, je vais dormir maintenant ça serait mieux, dit-il en regardant sa montre.  
  
Harry poussa délicatement son professeur en prenant son sac.  
  
Snape voulu le retenir une fois de plus, mais se dit qu'il vallait mieux le laisser partir pour qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. De toute façon, il le reverrait demain soir, même étant Dimanche.  
  
Il alla voir la potion et alla se coucher immédiatement après avoir pris un bon bain froid (Oui, ça le relaxait énormément.).  
  
Harry se dirigea dans la chambre sur mesure faite pour lui, ou plutôt, qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il s'assit sur un sofa et s'alluma un feu. Il se demanda sérieusement ce qu'il lui avait pris de tout faire ça, ça l'amenait au point de départ, Snape doit l'haïr comme avant et les 27 jours restant de sa retenue allaient être un enfer pour lui.  
  
Et ses pensées... certaine aussi sombre qu'avant, d'autres un peu moins pires mais en restant dans le noir. Il retrouvait sa carapace, il retrouvait son état d'âme... et il trouva le sommeil.  
  
Oh non, Snape était tout seul, c'était fou combien il s'était accoutumé à la présence bienfaisante de Potter. Malgré le peu de conversations qu'ils avaient eu, il aimait bien discuter avec Potter. Et ce baiser de la part de celui-ci, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela, ça l'avait troublé, choqué, voir échoeuré, mais maintenant il voulait recommencer, juste pour être certain de ce qu'il ressentait, juste pour voir...  
  
Il arrêta de penser et s'endormit.

-

-  
  
Le lendemain, un dimanche aussi ennuyeux que les autres, Harry passa sa journée dans sa pièce où il appréhendait l'heure à laquelle il devait retourner à sa retenue et il pensa même à ne pas y allez mais bon... Snape allait enlever encore plus de point à Gryffondor et cela allait être de sa faute et tout le monde serait sur son dos une fois de plus. La première personne qu'il allait voir aujourd'hui allait être son professeur... est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment le goût? Peu importe, il ne se laisserait pas faire, comme d'habitude quoi.  
  
Snape avait fait du ménage, oui, il avait fait cela car ce soir, ironiquement mais pas par exprès, il devait amener Potter dans ses quartiers quelques instants pour lui faire choisir un ingrédient secret afin que la potion soit un peu plus compliquée. Il voulait voir si Potter allait s'en sortir, aussi voulait-il voir sa réaction en entrant dans ses quartiers personnels!  
  
20h25, il allait être en retard de 2 ou 3 minutes. Mais est-ce que cela allait le déranger? Pas vraiment mais il ne voulait pas voir la réaction de Snape, on sait jamais... 20h34, il cogna à la porte de la salle de classe. Mais est-ce que Snape sera là lui? Bien sûre voyons.... faut pas trop en demander.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un Snape à l'air enragé l'ouvrit.  
  
- En retard? 50 poin...... D'accord, quelle est la raison de ce retard? Se ravisa-t-il.  
  
Harry le regarda avec un air de "j'en ai rien à faire".  
  
- Aucune Professeur.  
  
- Si vous n'avez pas de raison à votre retard, alors pourquoi.....  
  
Il allait vraiment être stupide de poser, encore, la même question sous deux formes différentes.  
  
- Pour vous punir, nous compliquerons donc la potion...  
  
Voilà une bonne innitiative, pensait-il.  
  
- Je suis prêt, allons-y alors. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite elle sera terminé.  
  
Il avait dit ça d'un trait comme si ce n'était pas réfléchi.  
  
- Suivez-moi donc, dans ce cas.  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la classe (Où d'autre!) et l'ouvrit, faisant signe à Potter d'y entrer avant lui.  
  
Harry marcha et entra dans l'endroit où Snape le lui avait dit d'entrer. C'était un petit couloir sombre(Ou Harry et Snape devaient être collé) où l'on voyait briller un peu de lumière à l'extrémité.  
  
Harry se demanda bien où cela pouvait bien les mener... à un endroit secret où Snape allait le torturer? Pourquoi pas.  
  
- Ne faites pas attention au léger désordre de mes appartements, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'adonner aux taches et je ne veux aucun elfe ici. Nous allons ajouter un ingrédient très spéciale à votre potion, vous devrez choisir sa couleur ainsi que ses effets, j'espère que vous avez bien étudié.  
  
Alors c'était les appartements de Snape?? Wow! La classe quoi! Digne d'un Serpentard... n'importe qui dirait ça. Juste assez luxueux pour ne pas l'être trop, couleur sombre et chaude, on se sentait bien. Oui, Harry se sentait chez lui mais ça, ça n'arriverait pas, c'est bien la seule et unique fois où il mettrait les pieds ici.  
  
- Je connais cette potion très bien professeur. Je veux sa couleur bleu et je veux que son effet dure plus de 3 heures au lieu d'une.  
  
- Oui, mais vous devez être le seul à le manipuler, donc je ne pouvais pas vous l'apporter et 10 points pour avoir ENFIN étudié!  
  
Il était surpris, c'était le cas de le dire. Il passa sa chambre à coucher pour emenner Potter vers une grande pièce remplie de toute sortes de choses.  
  
- Voilà, c'est là, prennez-le doucement.  
  
Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris, les premiers dix points que Snape lui donnait, ça vallait bien tout l'or du monde.  
  
Harry regarda le carré bleu qui était devant lui placé entre mille et autre carrés de différentes couleur. Il était hypnotisé par la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Il lui parlait et l'appellait comme s'il savait que c'était lui qu'il était venu chercher. Il le prit dans ses mains et se retourna vers son professeur.  
  
- En passant, j'ai toujours étudié.  
  
Et il parti en direction de la chambre à coucher pour retourner dans la classe.  
  
Snape murmura pour lui même un "Je n'en doute plus." et le suivit de près afin que le jeune homme ne s'attarde pas à regarder partout.  
  
- Ah, et vous avez un très bel appartement professeur, très confortable je dirais. J'ai adoré les tableaux qui ornent les murs de votre chambre.  
  
Et il déposa le carré sur la table près du chaudron.  
  
De sa chambre? Il avait regardé là?  
  
- Et vous avez en plus du goût? Je ne cesse d'être "épaté" ! Dit-il d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-ironique. - Vous connaissez donc la manipulation bien précise de cet ingrédient, je vous observe attentivement.  
  
Oh oui, attentivement.  
  
- Oui bien sûre, je connais les tableaux, ceux de votre chambre sont de Gaufry sauf le plus petit qui est de sa fille, Armillia si je me rappel bien.  
  
Il prit sa baguette magique et commença à découper le carré en fine lanière pour en faire 10 parfaites. Et il en mit deux soigneusement dans la potion qui bouillait.  
  
- Vous connaissez l'artiste?  
  
Snape était un maniaque de ce peintre, il n'arrivait juste pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se pencha vers Potter, très près sans penser aux précédents évènements.  
  
- Et quel est le tableau que vous préférez?  
  
- Celui de la femme muette. Il parle de lui même, les couleurs sont vives mais on voit très bien combien elle est malheureuse.  
  
- Un peu un tableau de vous. Ajouta-t-il sans réfléchir, le regardant d'un air compréhensif.  
  
Harry le regarda surpris. Il l'a si bien évalué?  
  
- Un jour j'aimerais bien le possèder, ça reste à voir s'il y est encore trouvable autre qu'en imitation mais encore là, une imitation c'est mieux que rien.... Et puis, oui, ce tableau est un peu comme moi, je ne le cache pas non plus, vous le savez de toute manière.  
  
- Suivez-moi. Dit-il d'un ton assuré, puis se redirigea dans ses appartements.  
  
- La potion professeur ?  
  
Pourquoi Snape voulait-il qu'il le suive?  
  
- Suivez-moi, la potion ne se sauvera pas!  
  
Il voulait, très bizarrement, lui montrer quelque chose qu'il savait allait plaire au jeune homme. À savoir pourquoi Snape voulait plaire au garçon, allez lui demander.  
  
- Oui professeur, j'arrive.  
  
Harry resserra sa baguette et courru jusqu'aux appartements de Snape où celui-ci y était déjà.  
  
Il entra dans sa chambre à coucher (Bin quoi, faut suggèrer un peu lol!), et fit entrer Potter. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et lui pointa le mur derrière celle-ci en affichant ce qu'on aurait pu croire être un sourire, à peine visible, mais quand-même là.  
  
- Oh Merlin!  
  
Harry osa à peine approcher, comme s'il avait peur que cela ne soit qu'un mirage et qu'elle pouvait disparaître à tout moment.  
  
- Ça fait combien de temps professeur, que vous l'avez?  
  
- Vous pouvez approcher, ça ne mord pas, enfin je crois.  
  
Il approcha un peu et remarqua la peinture sur le côté qui n'était pas visible quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
- Oh Merlin! Oh! Merlin! Mais... mais... c'est Extilliano!!! Je croyais que ça n'existait plus et qu'ils avaient tous été détruit!!!!  
  
Harry était aux anges!  
  
- Pas celui-ci, il a été sauvé et nombre de fois revendu, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance en tombant sur lui.  
  
- Il vaut des fortunes.... à lui seul tous les peintures de Gaufry ne valent pas son prix...  
  
Et il se retourna vers son tableau... celui qui lui fait tourner la tête! Il en était fou! Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il en était tombé amoureux.  
  
- Vous connaissez la nouvelle peintre Extrada professeur?  
  
- Non.  
  
Snape avait envie de lui offrir ce tableau en voyant toute l'énergie que Potter dépensait juste à l'admirer. Il aimait voir Potter de cette humeur.  
  
- C'est une nouvelle peintre, elle a le même coup de pinceau que Gaufry mais son talent est époustoufflant! Elle commence à être connue, vous allez sûrment en entendre parler bientôt...  
  
Il décolla le nez de la peinture et recula... Il aurait dormi devant s'il aurait pu tellement il se sentait bien, comme si le tableau pouvait lui parler, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il était ce que personne ne savait, elle oui, elle voyait tout mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Il se retourna vers son professeur et le surprit à le regarder.  
  
- Vous savez, vous m'impressionnez, je dois le dire.  
  
Il approcha du tableau et en caressa un rebord tout en regardant Potter, voulait-il vraiment se séparer de son tableau au prix d'un seul sourire et d'un Merci bien placé? Oui, juste pour le voir sourire encore, ça le change de son air de chien battu d'avant.  
  
- Je n'ai aucun mérite... c'est une passion. Quand j'ai commencé la peinture, Gaufry est né dans mon esprit. C'est le premier peintre que j'ai connu et le premier que j'ai peint.... oui je suis fou!  
  
Et il partit à rire.  
  
- On retourne à la potion, il faut que je rajoute les autres morceaux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard professeur.  
  
- Vous pouvez l'avoir si vous le souhaitez.  
  
Oh la potion, il ne fallait pas l'oublier! Mais, juste un instant, il regarda la réaction de Potter pour se sentir mieux. Il espérait que celui- ci apprécie son geste.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Snape voulait le lui donner??  
  
- Non professeur, je ne peux pas accepter.  
  
Il perdit son sourire et il fit demi-tour vers la classe pour finir la potion.  
  
- Vous ne le voulez pas? Demanda Snape en le suivant au pas.  
  
Harry s'arrêta. S'il le voulait?? Oh oui!! Mais...  
  
- Oui, je le veux professeur mais pas comme ça et puis, à quoi ça vous sert à vous de me le donner?  
  
Harry attendait une réponse et il espèrait qu'il soit sincère.  
  
- À vous voir heureux, même si c'est pour si peu. Je ne cherche pas à vous acheter, non soyez en certain.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça professeur, soyez en sûre mais bon, ce n'est qu'une peinture, je peux être heureux sans elle et de différente manière et puis bon, celle-ci a déjà un endroit à elle, sa place est sur votre mur dans votre chambre...  
  
Harry était malheureux mais ça ce n'était pas une surprise, il ne disait que des belles paroles à son professeur pour que celui-ci ne s'inquiète pas.  
  
- Et j'ai déjà une peinture de celle-ci, une imitation mais c'est pas mal ressemblant, quand tu regardes de loin...  
  
Il parlait bien sur de sa propre peinture qui était toujours dans son atelier qui se trouvait dans sa chambre fait sur mesure.  
  
- Pourquoi suis-je celui que vous avez choisi de....  
  
De "baiser" comme Potter le disait? Non, il ne pouvait pas QUE le voir comme une raison d'excitation, ou sinon Potter était juste rempli d'hormones fous!  
  
- Dites-moi, qu'on en vienne à la fin une fois pour toutes, vous m'aimez? C'est ça que je dois comprendre?  
  
Il voulait savoir, étrangement.  
  
Harry se retourna vite vers son professeur et le regarda surpris.  
  
- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça là maintenant professeur ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette question pendant qu'on parle de peinture!  
  
Et il retourna à sa potion, il ne restait qu'un morceau et l'envie d'Harry était de l'envoyer assez sec dans la potion, comme ça elle serait ruinée et il pourrait enfin rentrer pour conitnuer de se morfondre comme hier et comme avant.  
  
Snape arriva soudain derrière Harry et il le serra contre lui en lui disant...  
  
- Je ne suis pas fou vous savez..... Arrêtez de vous appitoyer sur votre sort comme si la fin du monde était arrivée.  
  
- Je me sens si bien maintenant... je voudrais que tout s'arrête... là... maintenant...  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas pu la retenir, elle était parti sans même son consentement.  
  
Snape ressera son étreinte et colla sa joue contre celle de Potter. Lui aussi se sentait bien, même si c'était contraire à ce qu'il avait cru au départ.  
  
- Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il que je me sente comme ça? Et pourquoi vous m'aidez maintenant?  
  
Harry se sentait mal, très mal et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt en finir. Il n'en pouvait plus... de tout.  
  
- Parce que vous ne m'êtes pas étranger, je sais, c'est dur à comprendre, mais bon.  
  
Il lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue et le serra encore une fois, un peu plus longtemps.  
  
- Je suis bien, aussi. Vous êtes gentil, vraiment et vous avez l'air de savoir pourquoi je suis comme je suis alors que j'ai de la misère à le savoir moi-même.  
  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau, un peu plus évidement, puis resta collé contre lui.  
  
Harry se retourna pour pouvoir le regarder de face.  
  
- Vous croyez que c'est normal tout ça ? Qu'on soit collé et qu'on n'est pas envie que cela se termine?  
  
- Absolument.  
  
Il ne dit rien de plus, il aimait cet étât de paix et ce sentiment étrange qui prenait peu à peu place en lui.  
  
- Donc? ma question était......' Il arrêta, juste pour voir si Potter allait se souvenir et répondre.  
  
Harry sourit mais il ne savait pas plus quoi lui répondre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait si je vous répondais professeur?  
  
- Je saurais, là est la différence.' Dit-il tranquillement.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir... et je ne vous savais pas aussi curieux.  
  
Il se retourna vers sa potion et mis le dernier morceau qui restait. Un autre étape de terminé.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un besoin, c'est une néssécité. Vous jouez avec moi ou quoi?  
  
L'idée d'un jeu si subtile le fit sourire intérieurement, mais il voulait savoir, vraiment.  
  
- Jouer avec vous?  
  
Harry ria.  
  
- Je n'appel pas ça un jeu... du moins pour moi....  
  
Il n'osa pas se retourner vers Snape, son désir de savoir allait le mettre mal à l'aise.  
  
- Je ne vous supplierai pas et ça vous le savez.  
  
Snape retourna la figure de Potter avec sa main et le fixa sans broncher.  
  
- Vous ne voulez pas me dire? Bien. C'est à vous de voir.  
  
Il se torturait l'intérieur à essayer de cacher le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir.  
  
- Vous voulez le savoir, alors pourquoi vouloir le cacher? Si vous voulez une réponse franche, il faut d'abbord l'être avec moi professeur.  
  
Harry jubillait. Bien sûre, il devrait trouver quelque chose, une explication... mais il trouverait.  
  
- Ah bon?  
  
- Laisser tomber alors.  
  
- Non!  
  
Il venait de parler fort! C'était certain que Potter verrait son envie flagrante de savoir!  
  
- Arrêtez ce jeu, dites-moi donc!  
  
- Hum, bien... En fait, je ne peux pas vous dires si tout ce que je ressens, est de l'amour... car je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais vous pouvez peut-être m'aider à savoir. Le fait de toujours vouloir être avec vous, être si près, collé à vous et avoir le coeur qui se débât comme un diable, à être rendu de connaître toute vos petites manies... Passer mon temps à vous observer... être triste quand je ne vous vois pas dans mon champ de vision. Quand vous me regarder et que vous pensez que je ne le sais pas, il y a une certain chaleur qui se place en moi à savoir que je vous obsèdes d'une certaine manière. Et maintenant, de savoir que vos lèvres me manquent chaque fois que je pense à hier soir.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

La suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ---- 


	5. Chapitre 5

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** pour plus tard (lemon)_

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Quoi? Ses lèvres lui manquaient? Mais ils ne s'étaient qu'embrassé que..... Comment ça il s'en souvenait d'abord?

- Ma question était pourtant claire, mais je vois bien que vous êtes toujours dans le doute, donc rien ne me sert de forcer une réponse.

- Vous avez votre réponse, c'est cela que vous avez demandé, je vous les dis.

Harry était sur qu'il avait fait une bêtise énorme en répondant à cette question mais pourtant rien au monde le lui ferait reculer. Peut-être que Snape ne comprenait pas l'étendu de sa confession, peu importe pourvu que sa nuit lui porte conseil.

- Je comprends, mais pour pouvoir m'avancer sur le sujet, j'ai besoin de clarté.

Il se recula lentement.

- Je vois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à cela? Il avait perdu sa chance c'est tout mais au fond, est-ce qu'il avait déjà eu une chance? C'était plutôt 'mission impossible' dans un cas comme ça... Harry se remonta le moral en se disant qu'au moins ses rêves lui appartenaient et que rien au monde pourrait le lui enlever alors Snape sera à lui d'une manière ou l'autre.

- Au moins, vous m'avez dit ce que vous pensiez.

Snape était toujours sous le choc, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si...

- Et si ....

Mais il s'arrêta là, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il voulait lui demander, mais il ne voulait pas en même temps.

- Et si quoi professeur?

Harry attendait, il allait parler de tout façon, il ne pouvait pas reculer.

- Non rien, vraiment.

Il reculait malgré son envie de lui demander, il se sentait faible à ce moment, comme s'il allait perdre Potter en lui demandant et ne jamais avoir l'occasion de parler avec lui.

- Dite le moi professeur! Vous n'avez pas le droit de commencer sans finir. Si vous ne me donnez pas le choix, je ne vous en donnerai pas en retour.

Et Harry s'avança vers Snape qui reculait toujours.

- Arrêtez!

Et il l'arrêta de sa main, lui pressant contre le torax afin qu'il n'avance plus, mais cette retenue se transformait en découverte physique, il enleva sa main aussitôt.

- Et si je n'étais pas de votre avis?

- Quel avis? Je n'est donné aucun avis Professeur!

Harry n'était pas d'humeur et tout cela, il le passait au travers de sa voix. Il allait parler le Snape!

- Si, tout ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de votre manque de moi quand je ne suis pas aux alentours, de votre manque de mes..... de mes lèvres, je ne le pensais pas moi-même? Si je ne suis pas de votre avis? Si je crois que vous êtes fou? ou si je crois que... si je...

Silence.

Harry recula et se mit à rire! Il en tomba presque mais réussi à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il essaye de parler mais il riait tellement qu'il était impossible de dire quoique se soit!

- Pourquoi riez-vous? Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle???

Harry reprit peu à peu de son calme devant le ton de son professeur.

- Désolé professeur, c'était vraiment plus fort que moi.

Il prit une grande respiration et continua.

- Voyez-vous... en commençant mon récit sur tout depuis quelques jours, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde(m'enfin...) que vous étiez du même 'avis' que moi et cela est normal... vous me détestez et je le sais, faut pas être un génie pour comprendre ça. Et pour répondre à votre dernière question, à savoir si vous pensez que je suis fou.... et bien, mettez vous à l'aise sur la question, je le prendrai comme cela me viendra le moment venue.

Il avait vraiment dit tout ça? Il était vraiment fou, maintenant il le savait et il n'avait plus besoin de l'avis de Snape.

- Et bien vous n'êtes pas un "génie" dans ce cas, comment avez vous pu penser que je vous détestais? Parce que je suis comme je suis? Grossière erreur!

Il s'approcha de Potter à son tour.

- Et que savez-vous de moi au juste? Vous ne savez rien, vous ne savez pas ce que je pense en ce moment, le savez-vous? Non? Alors n'essayez pas de deviner, seul moi peut vous le dire.

- Alors dites le moi et je ne me tromperai plus sur vous, c'est simple et promis, je n'essayerai plus de deviner.

Il avait reprit son ton de Serpentard comme à la première retenue. Comme si les derniers jours s'étaient évanouie en quelques secondes.

- Franchement? Vous vous trompez sur moi, je ne vous déteste pas, enfin pas comme vous le pensez.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Dites moi tout alors, tout sur ce quoi je me trompe. Sinon ne râler plus que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle!

Harry c'était lever et parti en direction de 'super potion'.

- Alors vous voulez savoir?

- J'en meurt d'envie, dit-il d'une belle voix.... mais fausse.

Oh oui bien sur il le voulait. Savoir les pensées de celui ci le mis tout à l'envers mais il se devait de garder le contrôle maintenant... ne plus jamais perdre pied devant lui! Il l'humilliait d'une certaine façon et Harry se sentait mal.. il fallait qu'il paye d'une manière.

- Depuis que j'ai, malheureusement , posé mes yeux sur vos écrits, vous avez piqué ma curiosité, réveillé un besoin de savoir à propos de vous car vous n'êtes pas celui que je croyais, accentué mon besoin d'être avec vous, mais pas pour vous punir, pour savoir pourquoi vous êtes ainsi au lieu d'être ce 'héro' vantard et arrogant.

Il posa.

- J'aime votre compagnie, aussi faux cela puisse sembler pour vous.

Harry réfléchissa à tout ce que son professeur venait de dire.

- Il y a une chose que je peux vous dires sur ce que vous venez de dire... j'ai compris que vous aimez ma compagnie sinon cela ferait longtemps que vous me demanderiez de quitter votre classe après les étapes.

Et oui, Potter venait de mettre le doigt dessus! Il n'était pas fou ce jeune homme!

- En effet, Dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que la potion est fini pour ce soir professeur? J'ai un envie irrésistible de boire...

Notre alcoolo revenait en force! Mais bon... Harry avait juste besoin de se relaxer... en mettant une petite musique pourquoi pas.

- De boire? Vous voulez peut-être un verre?

Snape pensait bien sûre à un verre d'eau. Car il voulait lui donner pour qu'il reste un tout petit peu plus longtemps, il voulait encore discuter car pour lui, la conversation devenait plus qu'intéressante.

Harry sourit comme toujours à l'ignorance des adultes.

- Quand on parle de boire professeur, est-ce l'envie irrésistible de boire un verre d'eau qui vous vient à l'esprit?

- Non, bien sûre que non. Mais dans votre cas je pensais que.... Mais à quoi pensez-vous?

L'éternelle sourire du jeune homme resta sur ses lèvres.

- Oh... à rien professeur... à rien...

Bien sur, l'alcool à l'interrieur du chateau pour un mineur était interdit.

- À rien? Allons, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point! En ai-je l'air? Vous voulez quoi? Je n'ai pas tout, mais j'ai quelques réserves.

- Bien sur que non vous n'êtes pas stupide professeur mais il est interdit à un mineur de boire dans le chateau ainsi que d'en avoir.... Imaginez vous qu'un professeur en donne à un étudiant? Et vous savez bien que Dumbledore fini par tout savoir.

Mais Harry souhaitait que Snape sortirait quelque chose... pourvu que cela soit du fort, il accepterait tout mais il pensa bien d'avoir perdu ses chances avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Dumbledore? Ce vieux fou? Et non! Il ne fait que des suppositions qui s'avèrent toujours justes, il ne supposera jamais ce qui se passe ici en ce moment entre vous et.... et moi!

Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire franc puis ouvrit une armoire se trouvant dans une étagère en face de la porte de ses appartements en faisant un grand geste de "Faites votre choix".

- Mais rien que un, pour l'instant.

- Humm, très bonne réserve... en plus dans votre salle de cours professeur...

Harry regarda attentivement et puis, il vit LA bouteille, celle qui buvait presqu'à tous les soirs.

- La bleu, vous savez, j'adore le bleu et le Billzak est excellent de toute manière! Rarement vue quelque chose qui le dépassait!

- Vraiment?

Snape le regardait, étonné.

- C'est ce que j'aime boire pour me détendre. Alors va pour ceci.

Snape versa un verre pour lui-même, n'étant pas fidèle à la coutume moldue qui veut que l'on serve les invités d'abord, puis s'approcha de Potter en lui tendant un verre. Quand Potter s'assit, Snape fit de même, juste à côté de lui.

- Mmmh, cette boisson à des effets très évident, dont un stimulant pour la pensée, vous le saviez?

Puis il prit une autre gorgée tout en regardant le plafond essayant de ne pas parraître mal à l'aise face au silence soudain qui envahit la pièce. Il regarda Potter du coin de l'oeil et retourna à son 'magnifique' plafond. Comment et pourquoi ce mystérieux sentiment s'était immicé en lui, et pourquoi il ne ressentait cela qu'en présence de Potter? Ce n'était pas de l'amour, merci Merlin, pour le moment, mais il aimait vraiment être avec lui, même s'il ne se disaient rien pendant de longues minutes.

Harry réfléchissa, mouais, peut-être la boisson en était pour quelque chose. Il regarda Snape. Celui ci était en contemplation devant le plafond... sérieusement, s'il n'a rien à dire ce n'est pas plus grave que ça. Harry quant à lui, la boisson le faisait parler... et le faisait taire pendant de longue période aussi.

- Professeur, est-ce que vous avez déjà eu une partenaire sexuelle qui ne vous plaisait pas? Ou plutôt qu'elle ne savait pas si prendre et s'en était trop pathétique?

Comment Harry arrivait à dire ça à Snape?

- Heu.... Quoi?

Il avait bien entendu!

- Pourquoi une question si personnelle! Mais qu'est-ce que..... Répondez-y, peut-être ferai-je de même... Non, mais attendez! C'est pas possible, vous me posez vraiment cette question ou vous essayez de blaguer???

- Ouais, ça met arrivé, 2 fois même.

Il calla le reste de son verre.

- Nah je rigole pas sur le sexe. Si je suis sérieux sur un sujet c'est bien celui la.

Lui, il avait une vie sexuelle active? Snape souria en secret, quelle drôle de nouvelle!

- Pourquoi ce sujet? Non mais je vous ferez remarquer qu'il y a des milliers de sujets bien plus intéressant que celui-là. Avez-vous un problème dont vous voulez parler? c'est ça?

- Nah, aucun problème sur ce côté la mais disons que c'est un sujet qu'on a pas parlé encore, c'est tout. Si cela vous mets trop mal à l'aise on va changé, je n'est aucun problème pour ça.

- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise.

Il finit son verre lui aussi et regarda Potter, comme pour savoir s'il devait ressortir la bouteille.

- Pour répondre à votre question, non.

Harry réfléchissa à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se souvenir de sa question. La lumière au bout du tunnel arriva.

- Ah! Chanceux alors, c'est trop humilliant et c'est une perte de temps. Un dernier verre professeur?

Snape, surprit de la liberté de Potter de demander encore à boire, se leva et revint aussi vite avec la bouteille, il versa dans les deux verres puis déposa le contenant sur le sol à ses pieds.

- Oui, de la chance , je dirais, entre autre.

Il baissa la tête et regarda son verre avec un intérêt soudain.

La phrase de Snape résonna dans sa tête....

"Il n'est quand même pas..." Il ouvrit grand les yeux! "C'est pas possible... non... ça doit être autre chose...." Mais ses pensées restaient bloqué la mais il fallait changé de sujet... il voyait très bien que Snape ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec ça malgré qu'il lui disait le contraire.

- Ou est-ce qu'elle est venue cette passion pour les potions professeur?

Snape fut sorti de ses pensées.

- Hein, quoi? Qu'avez-vous demandé? Ah oui, bien vous voyez, je n'ai pas connu de grandes passions, juste la monotonie.

La boisson faisait effet, elle le faisait dire ce qu'il pensait, il se sentait mal , mais c'était plus fort que lui, Potter était comme un aimant à confessions.

- Oui mais les potions ce n'est pas évident à faire et quand je vous vois allez devant une de celle ci, je ne peux pas vous imaginez faire autre chose.... comme ci vous étiez né pour faire ce métier.

La boisson prenait déjà place dans le sang de Harry mais elle ne faisait pas tout à fait effet encore pour lui. Il en buvait tellement souvent qu'il lui en fallait plus.

- Cela prend beaucoup de savoir faire et ce, autant avec sa tête qu'avec ses mains.

Il s'adossa pour être plus confortable et pencha sa tête en arrière.

- Et vous, depuis quand cet intérêt pour les potions?

Quand Harry avait découvert les potions déjà?

- Quand j'ai ouvert mon premier livre de potion en première année. J'me rappel de m'avoir demandé comment une potion pouvait-elle faire autant sur une personne et j'avais beaucoup de question... et à mon premier cours... vous m'avez fait les détester.

Snape regarda Potter d'un air presque désolé, il ne savait que répondre.

- Je vais vous y redonner goût, vous me semblez intéressé de toutes façons.

Pas juste aux potions que notre cher élève était interressé mais ça, il le gardait pour soit. Il fini une fois de plus son verre et se retourna vers Snape.

- Merci.

Un simple merci mais qui voulait dire beaucoup plus.

- C'est un plaisir.

Puis il tendit son bras vers Potter............ Pour reprendre le verre en le regardant suggestivement.

- Il est tard, très tard, vous voulez rester encore ou vous préférez partir?

Il donna son verre à son professeur.

- Je vais vous laissez dormir. Moi, je vais retourner voir se qu'il me reste de réserve.

Il sourit et se leva.

- De réserve?

- Oui, ma réserve de boisson non autorisé,

- Quoi, vous n'irez pas au lit? Vous allez boire seul et déprimer? Ce n'est pas bien vous savez, je sais de quoi je parle.

Puis il se leva pour aller reconduire Potter à la porte.

- Non, je n'irai pas au lit. Je m'endors seulement quand je suis trop saoul pour faire autre chose. Bonne Nuit professeur.

Il ouvrit la porte.

- Vous ne vous saoulerai pas! Vous allez vous détruire, voyons!, Dit-il en le retenant par une épaule, un peu en colère d'entendre cela de sa part.

Il émit un sourire en entendant la phrase de Snape.

- Me détruire? N'aurais-je pas oublié de vous dires qu'ils m'ont déjà détruit? Et pis, ça n'a aucune importance pour l'instant!

- Si ça en a! Vous ne partez pas d'ici avant d'avoir donné votre parole que vous ne vous saoulerai pas! Je ne veux pas avoir votre situation sur la conscience, faites un effort, Dit-il en abbaissant la voix.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir MA SITUATION, comme vous le dites sur la conscience professeur!

Il avait parler fort et il ne se gêna pas de continuer.

- Et puis, je ne partirai plus jamais d'ici si je vous écouterais! Et j'ai décidé que j'allais partir d'ici 2 secondes. Bonne nuit.

Snape le retient de toute sa force et le fit entrer à l'intérieur à nouveau en refermant la porte fortement.

- Où cachez-vous cette boisson? Vous voulez boire? Bien, buvez!

Il lui tendit la bouteille entière.

- Vous voulez vous enivrer? C'est bien ce que vous voulez? Allez-y, mais ce sera ici et nul part ailleurs!

Harry resta accoté au mur. Snape venait de lui faire mal. Il remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour voir apparaître un bleu qui prenait des couleurs à l'endroit ou Snape l'avait retenue.

- Merci professeur. Non, je ne me saoulerai pas devant vous tandis que vous allez me voir délirer et autre chose que je vais me taire. Et vous n'avez tous, plus aucun contrôle sur moi...

Harry se laissa tomber jusqu'au planché pour s'enfoncer la tête entre ses genous ou les larmes se mirent à couler comme des chutes.

Instinctivement, Snape s'accroupit à son niveau et l'entoura de ses bras tout doucement.

- Ce n'est pas une question de contrôle sur vous particulièrement. Vous méritez mieux que ce que la solitude et la boisson peuvent vous apporter.

Il colla Potter contre sa poitrine.

- Ne soyez pas si découragé, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veille sur nous, quoi qu'il arrive.

Les larmes de Harry diminuèrent.

- Je n'est pas envie d'être surveillé! Je les été toute ma putain d'vie à cause de Voldemort bordel de merde! J'veux juste pouvoir faire ce que je veux, c'est pas dur ça! Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de m'en empêcher? J'fais finir par partir de toute manière... j'vais enfin avoir la paix.

Il regarda Potter d'un air déboussolé, Snape était triste d'entendre de telles choses, il ne voulait que l'aider, mais Potter ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était en difficulté.

-.... Partez alors. Dit-il en chuchotant pour ne pas montrer son désarois. Il se releva et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever aussi.

Harry n'accepta pas la main de Snape et partit sans même un dernier regard. Il monta directement à sa 'chambre' et prenna la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main. Il se saoula et peigna jusqu'en étant plus capable de se tenir les yeux ouverts. Il finit par s'endormir sur le côté en vomissant tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'estomac.

Snape alla se coucher, triste, il ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser partir, il avait besoin d'aide ce Potter, il avait besoin de SON aide, il avait besoin de lui, c'est ce qu'il commençait à penser à cet instant. Il dormit à peine deux heures cette nuit-là.

Potter lui dorma 12 heures d'affillés. Il avait raté l'avant midi de ses cours et il se dit qu'il allait manquer le reste aussi... même s'il avait potion en dernière période...

Il alla prendre une douche, nettoya son 'dégat' d'hier et ramassa son équipement de peinture... qu'il avait presque tout détruit et gaspillé. Non, il n'était pas fier de se coup la... et il pensa à Snape et à se qu'il lui avait dit avant de partir mais il chassa bien vite ses pensées par le revers d'une main et examina le tableau qu'il avait peint la nuit dernière.

Potter ne vint pas au dernier cours, ce qui mit Snape en rogne aigüe contre celui-ci. Ce n'était pas grave après tout, Snape savait qu'il était parti boire jusqu'à plus soif, il savait par quoi Potter passait, mauvaise, très mauvaise période de sa vie. Il verrait bien à l'heure de la retenue, il irait le chercher s'il ne se pointait pas.

L'heure de la-dite retenu arriva, et pourtant Harry ne faisait comme s'il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il allait être en retard. Il s'imaginait déjà, de toute façon, que McGo et Dumbledore essayait de le chercher vue qu'il n'avait était présent ni dans son dortoir, ni à ses cours et un sermon.... ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherchait en ce moment même mais plutôt de l'affection... et du sexe.

21:02 et toujours pas de Potter, Snape commençait à taper du pied violement, il allait devoir sortir pour le trouver, ces petites retenues devenues de petites rencontres spirituelles lui manquaient déjà. Il mit sa longue cape (et très sexy) cape noire et ouvrit la porte, sorti, referma la porte et se mit en route au hazard.

À l'autre bout du chateau se tenait quelques personnes qui recherchaient aussi notre Harry Potter National.

- Hermione!! Je viens d'y penser, Peut-être que Harry à laissé la carte des maraudeurs dans sa valise au dortoir!

En même temps une silhouette sombre vena dans leur direction, le professeur Snape.

- Excusez-moi, je dois trouver Harry Potter, il a retenue ce soir, où est-il?

- Professeur, on allait justement trouvé peut-être quelque chose pour le trouver.

Ils se rendirent donc au dortoir des gryffondors quand soudain Wesley descendit en criant victoire, la carte était belle et bien dans sa valise et il l'avait ouvert, loin de tous pour que personne ne sache le secret... et .... Potter apparaissait dessu... au 5ième étage, dans un couloir abandonné depuis des lustres.

- Severus, allez y et venez me voir ce soir pour me dire si tout est correct avec monsieur Potter. Je vous fais confiance, disait le professeur Dumbledore devant des visages ahuris par sa confiance aveugle pour Snape.

- Bien, si je ne reviens pas ce soir, vous aurez de mes nouvelles demain à l'heure du dîner.

Et il parti en direction du 5ième étage, stressé mais heureux de l'avoir trouvé aussi, il se dépêcha quand il arriva tout près et.... entra.

Essaya d'entrer car la porte était fermé par un sort. Harry n'était quand même pas stupide au point de laisser sa porte débarré mais il entendit quelqu'un jouer avec la poignée et sentit que ce n'était pas bien... pas du tout mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

- Ouvrez, c'est moi. Cria Snape au travers la porte, puis essaya de l'ouvrir encore.

Il n'avait pas trop le choix de répondre à son professeur alors il sortit sa baguette et d'ou il était, lança le sort pour ouvrir cette porte. Il resta debout ou il observa ses peintures, à savoir s'ils les gardaient ou s'ils les jetaient.

Quand Snape entra, il ne le regardait pas.

Snape alla instantanément vers Potter et voulu le serrer très fort, mais s'en empêcha.

- Vous êtes resté ici toute la journée, à peindre? Vous aviez cours et.... et retenue.

Il attendait, debout derrière Potter, les bras le long du corps.

- J'ai du oublié, quand je peins, j'oublie vraiment tout...

Il prit une de ses peintures, celle qui détestait vraiment. Une peinture qui le narguait depuis un trop long moment et la cassa en deux pis elle alla se réfugier dans les poubelles un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi l'avoir détruite? Vous peignez magnifiquement, ne brisez pas de telles oeuvres.

Il s'avança plus près de son élève afin de voir les autres peinture.

- Vous êtes doué. Dit-il en, finallement, lui souriant,(Un ptit sourire mais bon lol).

- Celle ci me déplaisait. Ça arrive trop souvent. Elle passe leur temps à me regarder, elle me juge alors elle mérite la poubelle.

Il avait peint vraiment toute sorte d'oeuvre, comme ses amis, ses profs(oui, il y avait un tableau de Snape) mais aussi ses ennemis dont Malefoy, les détraqueurs et plusieurs de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi avoir peint toutes ces personnes?

Il remarque la peinture de Malfoy et éleva un sourcil.

- Vous fantasmez sur lui.... aussi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur, mais il savait qu'il allait se faire répondre et pas à peu près.

Mais contrairement à ce que son professeur pensait, Harry ne lui répondit pas sur un air agressif.

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Il est trop beau pour être vrai. Il a les traits trop parfait, il a toujours un visage de bébé mais le pire se sont ses yeux. J'ai toujours cru, avant de l'avoir vu, qu'un regard de glace n'existait pas et je m'étais trompé.

Il se retourna vers son professeur.

- Comment m'avez vous retrouver?

- J'ai cherché, c'est tout. Je vous ai retrouvé, c'est ce qui compte.

Il pencha la tête en avant et regarda Potter.

- Je vous exempte pour ce soir, mais demain ne soyez pas en retard, s'il-vous-plaît. Je veux savoir si vous allez bien, d'accord, au revoir.

Puis il se retourna afin de s'en aller.

- Pourquoi vous partez ? Vous êtres frustré contre moi?

Harry commença à regretter de ne pas s'être rendu à sa retenue, il avait changé la vision de Snape et maintenant il n'était plus le petit arrogant qu'il croyait en devenant le gars qui avait besoin d'aide et maintenant il n'était plus rien à ses yeux.

- Oui.

Et il déballa la suite en une seule traite...

- Je suis frustré parce que vous refusez de voir ce qui ne va pas chez vous, vous refusez mon aide, vous refusez de vous donner une autre chance, vous me décevez. Vous êtes plus fort que ça, mais vous vous appitoyez sur votre sort en grisant vos pensées et souvenirs, oui, je suis frustré pour cela.

- Et vous avez raison.

Il alla s'asseoir dans son sofa et le regard perdu, il continua.

- Je suis aussi frustré contre moi même. Je n'est agis en robot toute ma vie et regarder ou j'en suis maintenant. Je ne suis rien, j'n'est aucune famille. Noël approche et je me sens encore plus mal. Je ne suis même plus capable d'aller chez les Weasley... leur amour me détruit. J'ai essayé de me donner d'autre chance professeur... oh oui j'ai essayé... mais c'est pas la première journée qui est dur, mais au réveille et voir qu'on est toujours la même personne et que rien n'a changé et personne pour voir que tu ne vas pas bien... personne pour te donner des vacances... personne pour te dire que tu as un bel avenir devant toi... Non, personne car tout le monde croit que je vais bien et que la vie me sourit car j'ai vaincu celui qui était suposé être le mal dans ma vie mais au contraire... il me donnait une raison de vivre car j'avais un but dans ce temps la...

- Alors pourquoi refuser mon aide alors que vous avez bien vu que je me suis apperçu de votre étât? DIT-il en s'assoyant à côté de lui, attendant sa réaction. - Vous n'êtes pas seul, je suis bien là, vous ne voyez pas encore ce que je peux vous apporter, mais je suis certain de pouvoir vous aider, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, non, vous n'êtes pas seul mettez-vous ça dans la tête.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi... une autre peur sans doute.

Harry se metta en boule, une position d'enfant qui lui permettait de s'éteindre quelque instant.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... je n'ai même plus d'initiative vis à vis quelque chose... et à quoi je peux m'accrocher si je n'aime plus rien?

Il avait peur mais... il lui restait une infime espoir de se voir heureux un jour.

- Vous trouverez et je serai là pour vous y aider, car je vous comprend bien malgré ce que vous pensez. DIT-il avant de l'envelopper dans ses bras avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer, il ne voulait pas le voir en peine.

- Je suis là.

Mais Harry éclata en sanglot malgré lui...

- Merci... je... je ne mérite pas votre aide...

Il se calla encore plus contre le torse de Snape, recherchant le plus de chaleur possible.

Snape le recouvrit avec sa cape et l'enlâssa délicatement, il ne voulait plus le voir ainsi.

- Vous méritez autant d'aide que quiconque. Dit-il en le berçant lentement, ses cheveux noirs mêllés à ceux du jeune homme.

Harry leva les yeux vers ceux de Snape... Il allait faire quelque d'irréparable mais se reprit à la dernière minute. L'embrasser n'aurait pas plus à son professeur même si lui en avait besoin, il avait juste à trouver un des ses amants avant d'allez dormir et cela le calmerait surment...

Il continua à observer Snape, ce qui agaça se cher professeur de potion.

Notre Severus se mit à regarder partout sauf Potter, mais il sentait celui-ci l'observer avec intensité, il se senti mal et brûlant de gêne.

- Vous.....

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, puis sur la joue, le cou et s'arrêta à l'épaule.

- Vous êtes bouillant! Remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai si froid. Restez près de moi!!, le suplia t'il.

Et comme pour montrer que c'était vrai, il se colla encore plus comme si c'était possible.

Snape avait basculé en arrière sous la soudaine pression de Potter et se trouvait à demi-couché sur le dos, les deux pieds toujours à terre, et Potter à moitié sur lui.

- Je... Je suis désolé. DIT-il en essayant de se relever.

- Non! J'ai besoin d'avoir chaud!

Les lèvres de notre cher Harry devenait bleu par le froid et pourtant son visage était en sueur tellement il boullait. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée... sauf peut-être un peu de peinture, en sucant le bout de ses pinceaux comme il avait l'habitude de faire... mais la peinture à l'huile était un fabuleux poison.

- Vous n'êtes pas froid! Quelque chose ne va pas!

Il avait bien vu, Potter gelait, il devait le réchauffer et fit ce que tout bon professeur aurait fait ; Il bascula au dessus de Potter et le recouvrit complètement de son corps pour le réchauffer.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**A plussssssss**

**Bizouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**


	6. Chapitre 6

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** pour plus tard (lemon)_

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry avait le visage de Snape à 2 pouces du sien. Il aimait la sensation du corps de celui ci sur le sien et qu'une idée, dans sa tête de malade, lui vint à l'esprit pour se réchauffer...

Ses mains passèrent doucement en dessou des robes de Snape et elles se mirent à se balader partout ou elle le pouvait tandis qu'il enfonça sa tête dans le cou de cellui-ci.

Snape resta de glace, trop assomé par ce que faisait Potter. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'ôter et le laisser crever de froid!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Mais il le savait que trop bien, il voulait juste briser le dangereux silence, arrêter la respiration chaude et lente de Potter qui agaçait son oreille.

- Je... me... réchauffe.... contre vous....

Mais ses lèvres effleurènt la peau fine du cou de Snape... et Harry aimait ça alors il continua et laissa sa bouche dériver un peu partout dans cette région.

Snape posa sa figure dans le cou de Potter, son air allait lui tenir chaud et il pourrait continuer d'apprécier ce que faisait Potter dans le sien, discrètement. Il glissa ses bras sous le dos du survivant, jusqu'aux omoplates et ne bougea plus.

Harry poussa un minime gémissement quand Snape accota son visage dans son cou. Les sens de Harry commençèremt à se réveiller un peu plus et ses mains déscendirent dans le bas du dos de son agréable professeur... Il osa même embrasser son cou qui était bien à découvert maintenant qu'il avait baisser la tête.

Un autre frisson froid le parcourut, il releva la tête pour regarder Potter droit dans les yeux, puis posa un baiser sur sa joue, puis retourna vers le cou. Il avait libèré une de ses mains pour frotter le bras de Potter, frottement qui se transforma en caresse à l'insue de Severus. Une chaleur soudaine émanait d'eux.

Harry se recula un peu(pour le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient) et regarda son professeur dans les yeux. Il le trouvait beau comme ça sans son ridicul masque de mort plaqué au visage.

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Snape se laissa faire, comme si plus rien n'allait le surprendre. Quand Potter reposa sa tête, ce fut lui qui alla lui voler un baiser. C'était tout naturel à présent, il partagait la peine et la souffrance de Potter, et il semblait en vouloir plus, mais que faire? Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa de son pouce tandit qu'il éloignait sa bouche lentement.

Trop lentement car Harry la reprit aussitôt... et se fit une ouverture avec la langue pour glisser celle-ci dans la bouche de son 'peut-être' futur amant... Il se découvrit un peu plus l'un et l'autre sans parler et cela était génial pour Harry du moins. Se comprendre et se réchauffer le coeur d'une manière sans mot.

Snape ne savait plus pourquoi ni comment, mais il avait Potter juste en-dessous de lui et cela le rendait particulièrement tendu, mais il ne voulait pour rien, en cet instant, se retirer de là. Il alla poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Potter et y traîna un long moment, commençant à se mouvoir lentement, mais avec une certaine assurance, il respirait un peu plus longement.

Harry commença à détacher bouton par bouton(j'espère...) la robe de Snape. Il le voulait! Oh! oui! Tout n'était pas clair encore dans sa tête mais bon, la seule chose qui l'était, était le corps de son prof qui était devant lui. Ses lèvres allaient embrassé la chair qui se montra à chaque descente de la robe.

Snape, une seule envie en tête, celle de briser le silence afin de lui demander si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, parcourait l'épaule droite de ce dernier avec ses lèvres et le bout de son nez, il aimait tellement l'ambiance, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il entendait Potter respirer et cela l'enflâmait littérallement. Il avait envie de soupirer, de laisser sortir un signe de son appréciation mais il s'en remettait toujour à l'embrasser délicatement pour se fermer.

Harry, une seule envie en tête, celui de faire jouir Snape. Une jouissance qui croyait-il, qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il entreprit de détacher lui même sa robe puisque son compagnon ne semblait pas disposé à le faire lui même puisqu'il était trop occupé à l'embrasser mais cela, ne le dérangeait pas le moindre du monde.

- Harry...... êtes-vous certain de....

Mais il stoppa pour l'embrasser sur la bouche alors qu'il avait entrevue sa figure non loin.

Après se baisé plus enflammé que les autres Harry murmura : - Oui... mais vous?

Harry ne prit pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau en laissant ses mains ballader sur le torse de Snape.

- Montrez-moi jusqu'où vous pouvez aller...... Soupira Severus subtillement.

Il entreprit de descendre sa main chaude sur une hanche, qu'il découvrit cm par cm.

- Jusqu'ou je peux aller? Jusqu'au bout... c'est pas un problème pour moi... pour vous?

Quand Snape promena ses mains sur les hanches de Harry, il gémissa. Il ondula le bassin et se colla encore plus sur les cuisses de son professeur.

Snape gémit, oh oui Harry l'avait attisé et ce, bien comme il faut.

- J'irai où vous irez... Dit-il en finnissant sa phrase sur ses lèvres. - Je vous veux.

--------------

La dernière phrase de Snape fit un effet monstre sur notre petit Harry(devenu grand lol). Il n'avait pas assez d'une bouche et des deux mains pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait. La première trainait quelque part entre le cou de Snape et son torse tandis qu'avec ses mains il ôta définitivement sa robe(celle de Snape bien sur).

Snape avait toujours l'arrière bras de Potter dans sa main, le caressant presque amoureusement. Il n'était qu'en pantalon et se sentait quelque peu timide, mais il ne se laissait pas faire par son sentiment soudain et l'embrassa tendrement dans le creu de l'épaule en soupirant aux traitements des mains souples de Potter.

Harry renversa Snape en dessou de lui et ôta sa propre robe qui le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Chose faite, il regarda son amant de la tête au pied. Jamais il aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il était si beau.

- Mmmm...

Et il retourna auprès de ses lèvres.

"C'est pire qu'une drogue" pensa t'il un instant.

- P... pas si vite, vous avez tout votre temps. Dit-il pour freiner les ardeurs de Potter, il n'était pas certain que Potter était là au complet, il ne savait pas non plus si lui le désirait aussi. Il l'entoura de ses jambes et continua tout de même à l'embrasser, ça allait sûrement passer.

- Hmmf...

Et il soupira très fort, tournant sa tête sur le côté d'un coup sec, il aimait cela.

Mais Harry justement n'avait pas toute sa tête. La fièvre était toujours la et son corps était toujours empoisonné mais cela, n'avait aucun effet sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Son corps demandait du sexe et sa tête ne réagissait plus.

Harry descendit ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon de son professeur et commença à la détacher tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Faut dire que Snape ne lui laissait pas le choix sur ça.

Il sentait les mains de Potter sur son bas-ventre, il avait l'esprit focussé là-dessus, mais il l'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément. Quand son pantalon fut déboutonné, que la ceinture vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, Snape se raidit soudainement.

- Je.... mvous... mmmmm oh oui....

Il se laissa aller encore une fois, son subconscient espèrait qu'il n'ait pas une autre crise de ... 'Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là?'

Après la ceinture, Harry déboutonna le pantalon(pourquoi pas une fermeture éclair sti?). Il mit chacune de ses mains sur les hanches de Snape et sa bouche fit une descente... le cou... et il s'arrêta quelques instant sur les mamelons qui sont devenu très dur sur les coups de langue.

Snape appréciait énormément ce qui se passait, ce que Potter lui faisait, ils dansaient presque ensemble tellement leurs mouvements se complètaient. Il senti la bouche de celui-ci commencer à descendre encore, encore et encore, il frissonnait, mais qu'était-il en train de faire pour l'amour de Merlin?!

- Mmmmmmmmmm

Harry était maintenant rendu au nombril mais il ne s'arrêta pas, pas le temps. L'objet du désir qui brûlait d'envie se trouvait quelques centimètres plus bas.

Quand il arriva à la bordure du slip noir qu'il entrevoyait, il perdit tout contrôle de lui. Il devena complètement fou.

- Harry! Arrêtez! Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît!

Il lui releva la tête et vis son visage, comme embrumé tellement il avait l'air affamé. Il le regarda longuement dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite pour lui.

- Venez.... ' Il l'attira sur sa poitrine et le serra en l'embrassant sensuellement. Mais il vit que Potter le regardait, incompréhensif.

Harry reprit un peu des ses esprits, malgré qu'il était un peu perdu.

- Pourquoi?

Mais pourquoi il disait ça? Il ne le savait pas lui même, il espèrait que Snape le saurait.

Il bougea un peu pour se caller plus confortablement sur Snape quand il gémit. Son membre devenu rigide avec toutes ses caresses lui faisait un mal de chien... et il se remit à la recherche de son plaisir, ou il l'avait laissé avant que Snape ne le dérange.

Snape se rassit pour lui capturer la bouche avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, voilà un bon moyen de le garder occuppé ailleurs, pas qu'il était gêné de ce qu'il possédait, non, loin de là, mais ça allait vite, comme si Potter était ensorcellé, enfin c'est l'impression qu'il avait.

- Embrasse-moi encore.....

Harry plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il oublia déjà se qu'il faisait le moment d'avant et ce qu'il allait faire.

Quand elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre Harry souffla dans un murmure :

- Touche moi...

Alors Snape s'éxécuta aussitôt et posa ses mains sur le corps de Harry, une main dans le creu de la hanche et une autre à plat sur sa pointrine, puis approcha sa langue de cette même poitrine.

- Comme ça? ' Demanda-t-il pour savoir si c'était ça que Harry voulait.

Harry laissa échaper un gémissement.

- Hmmm... plus........ encore....

Oh que oui, il aimait ça mais ce n'était pas assez. Il guida les mains de Snape sur ses reins et fit descendre sa bouche sur son bas ventre.

- Oui... tu aimes... là... et là....

Et oui, il l'embrassait juteusement sur le ventre, chaque partie était touchée, il n'en manquait rien. Il remonta ses mains derrière le dos de Harry et pressa afin qu'il soit soulevé un instant puis le laissa redescendre afin de le revager d'un autre baiser langoureux.

- Hmmmmmmmm ohhh..... ne t'arrête pas....

Il en voulait... Snape ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait alors il faudra qu'il aille le chercher lui même.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le pantalon que Snape porta toujours et les entrèrent en dedans... Snape gémissa contre la bouche de Harry quand une de celle ci entra sous son slip à la rencontre d'un objet tant démandé.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir très fort, c'était si bon, mais il lui prit le poignet (Encore, je sais mais.... en t k lol) pour l'arrêter.

- Vous n'avez pas à.... mmmmmmm ..... je suis... ohhh

Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement, Harry se faisait de plus en plus convaincant.

- Laissez-moi... faire. Et il fit de même avec Potter, pour l'empêcher de le toucher, d'une certaine manière.

Harry glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son professeur et les maintenaient bien en place, même qu'il fit une petite pression sur sa tête pour qu'il baissait encore....

Les dégrés de chaleur de son corps montaient en flèche et c'était encore plus inssoutenable pour lui.

- MmmmmMmmmMMmmmm

Mais les rôles, encore une fois, furent inversé. Harry n'arrivait pas à rester en place.

- Je t'en pries, laisse-moi faire..... Gémit-il tandit qu'il poussait Harry sur le dos.

Snape ne savait plus quoi faire, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et ce quelque chose, c'était lui.

- Je ne peux pas... Je... Merlin! 'Se frustra-t-il en baissant la tête en signe de honte.

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup et se laissa tomber sur les fesses, à terre à côté du sofa. Il ne dit pas un mot. Disons que les seules choses qu'il pourrait arriver à dire ne serait pas très apprécié dans le contexte actuel.

Harry ne pensa plus... il ne se sentait plus la...

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry se retourna vers lui doucement. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il n'avait aucune lueur, aucune preuve qu'il était bien la.

- Qu'avez-vous? Je ne voulais pas vous faire fâcher, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer avant que cela n'aille trop... plus loin.

Il attendit de voir si Harry voulait savoir.

Harry sourit, cela était la seule preuve qu'il était toujours bien en vie.

- Je le sais déjà...

- Vous savez? Mais comment est-ce possible? On ne dois pas parler de la même chose à mon avis.

Il baissa la tête.

- Si, on parle de la même chose. Au début, je ne voulais pas vraiment croire que ce que vous sous entendiez à se moment la était vrai mais j'ai vite su ce soir que cela n'était pas faux.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, ce qui était bien mieux qu'assit sur un sol froid.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai honte, vraiment. Dit Severus.

Il avait vraiment honte, et aussi honte de dire qu'il avait honte! Oh Merlin que cet instant avait été incroyable, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour rendre Potter heureux, il se rongeait l'intérieur de s'être rendu jusque là.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ça n'a pas d'âge, je vous assure.

Harry le regarda des les yeux et lui fit un sourire.

- La honte ne devrait pas vous appartenir à vous mais plutôt à moi mais le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à l'être totalement.

Il délirait un peu, il se savait plus si ses phrases restaient lucide ou pas.

- Peut-être devrions nous oublier tout ça, ce fut une grave erreur.

Il aurait été bien plus heureux d'apprendre à Potter qu'il était impuissant que celui qu'il était exempt de toute corruption, vierge autrement dit, cela était sa grande honte et sa grande peur que quelqu'un ne le decouvre, mais là, Potter savait qu'il n'avait jamais... Ni avec une femme.

- Si vous le souhaitez vraiment... je vous laisses partir. Si c'est à cause que vous avez honte que vous ne voulez plus... et bien... je n'aurai pas autre choix que de vous obligez à le faire.

Il avait dit cela en regardant toujours Snape dans les yeux, voir s'il ne voulait pas juste le leurrer. Harry était très ouvert, même que cela ne le dérange pas du tout qu'il soit vierge! Il allait lui montrer, c'est tout. Rien de dramatisant au contraire. Jouir ou faire l'amour était quelque chose que chaque être humain devait vivre et il voulait que ça soit lui qui le fasse vivre à Snape. Il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était beaucoup plus qu'une simple excitation.

- J'ai honte et je ne désire pas être obligé à quoi que ce soit! Je veux le faire par moi-même, sinon ce sera perdu à jamais, vous voyez. Et que je sois là, avec vous, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de fort, mais je ne peux pas appeller cela de l'amour ou de l'affection, car je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, je veux juste être avec vous, mais si vous m'obligez à faire des choses, c'est que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Je vois.

Harry n'osa plus le regarder en face. Ils étaient deux à avoir honte mais pour deux choses totalement différente.

- Je ne vous obliges à rien. Sérieusement, croyez-vous vraiment que dans mon état actuel j'aurais pu vous retenir?

Il était frustré. Il ne voulait pas que Snape le voit comme étant quelqu'un en manque de maturité et d'égalité. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui et Snape couché ensemble et pas sur le sofa cette fois ci mais dans son lit. Il voulait lui faire découvrir les plaisirs corporels que lui même ne pouvait plus se passer... mais il avait échoué et tout était fini.

- Je ne pourrai pas, par contre, vous voir comme je vous ai toujours vu. Harry si tu restes avec moi, rien ne sera plus pareil, et si tu ne restes pas, la même chose arrivera. C'est toi qui prend cette décision, je ne veux aucune pitiée oh non! Pourquoi m'as tu ainsi provoqué? J'ai tellement honte.

Il alla rejoindre Harry et le serra dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa doucement.

Harry l'embrassa à son tour pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait toujours.

- Je veux être toujours avec toi... J'ai honte moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais du mais pourtant... Je ne peux plus reculer même si je le voulais. Je suis vraiment désolé... je ne sais pas quoi faire mais pardonne moi...

Il était vraiment sincère, il était désolé.

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ce que tu n'as pas vraiment fait, enfin, pas seul.

Il souleva Harry dans ses bras puis l'embrassa.

- Je ne reculerai pas cette fois-ci.

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Si... j'y suis pour quelque chose... Si je n'avais pas commencé... même que je ne me rappel plus vraiment comment ça c'est produit... on ne serait pas la... Si j'avais descendu pour ma retenue, vous n'aurez jamais venu ici. Alors c'est ma faute.

Il accota sa tête sur son torse. Il était bien mais toujours pas calme... il bouillait contre lui même.

- C'est ainsi, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qui va se passer, ne vous en voulez pas pour si peu, je ne vous en veux pas. Tu n'es pas venu à cette retenue parce que ce moment devait arriver, ne questionne pas les forces du destin, dis-moi juste que tu ne prendras pas ton sac pour repartir à nouveau loin de moi.

- Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi. J'ai assez pris de temps à t'apprivoiser.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Et puis... j'enmerde le destin! Surtout avec ce qu'il a fait de moi... mais en regardant de plus près... tu es avec moi et je ne pourrai jamais demander mieux.

- Tu me dis vrai? Tu penses vraiment tes paroles?

Peut-être Harry délirait-il.

- Serre-moi....

Harry le serra très fort. Il ne voulait plus qu'il s'éloigne.

- Si je ne pensais pas mes paroles, je ne les dirais pas. La première chose que tu dois savoir c'est que je me mens pas... de toute façon, je mens tellement mal! Et puis... je...

Mais il se retient... oui... il était amoureux de Snape... il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Il voulait passer tout le reste de son temps avec lui et toute sa vie.

Harry se leva et alla face au feu. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il l'aimait et ceci était une vérité qui lui faisait un peu peur. Et Snape dans tout ça, que pouvait-il penser de lui? Il s'en foutait peut-être malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire. La retenue n'aurait jamais du ce passer comme ça... il n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureux de son professeur.

- Mais tu quoi? À ce stade je crois bien que tu peux te confier à moi sans être mal à l'aise, Harry. Dit-il en s'approchant du jeune homme, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son pantalon autour de sa taille.

- Je... j'en sais rien...

Oh que oui il le savait. Il était seulement troublé... se retrouver ici, avec un homme... qu'il aime mais dont il n'en savait rien pour lui. Severus venait de le découvrir presqu'à nue(jparle pas de nue pas de vêtement la! Gang de pervers!) et il ne savait pas si c'était pour le mieux ou pas. Il ne se retourna pas vers lui à son approche.

Non, mais Snape l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Dis-moi...... Lui demanda-t-il en lui embrassant le creu du cou, descendant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Harry frissona de tout son corps. Il aimait la chaleur de ses bras. Il aimait ses doux baisés qu'il lui faisait dans le cou et il adorait quand ses mains se promena sur lui comme il le faisait à l'instant même.

- Je... je... non... je ne crois pas être près à te le dire...

Il n'osa pas l'appeller Severus, il ne savait pas vraiment si son professeur allait aimer ça... malgré tout ce qui se produisait entre eux.

Snape l'embrassa de nouveau, il aimait beaucoup le toucher lentement.

- Alors garde-le pour toi, je suis patient. Ajouta-t-il en descendant ses mains un tout petit peu plus bas, sur sa croupe musclée et tendue.

- Peut-être vas-tu me le dire quand nous ferons.... ferons un peu plus connaissance...

Et il lui mordilla la nuque avant d'y laisser traîner sa langue délicatement.

- Hmmmmm ...... mmmmmm

Harry se laissa faire en laissant ses bras pendu le long de son corps pour voir jusqu'ou son professeur allait aller sans son aide.

Severus ne voulait pas perdre Harry juste à cause du fait qu'il était.. disons-le franchement, vierge. Il s'agrippa à son seul espoir de lui montrer encore fonctionnel, puis se lança à la découverte du haut du corps de son... disons-le, élève.

Il tenait Harry fermement, passant sa bouche partout dans ses épaules et son cou, ses cheveux noirs frôlant la jeune peau devant lui, encore si fraîche.

Harry sentait tout le dévouement que son professeur faisait. Ses mains ne voulaient plus rester en place et il commençèrent à grouiller... Elles prirent place sur celles de Severus.

Il rejeta la tête par derrière au contact des lèvres de Snape partout sur ses épaules. Il avait chaud et ça ne faisait que commencer.

"Il sait enfin décidé à agir" , pensa t-il à son plus grand soulagement.

"Oh Merlin, je suis damné" Pensa-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quelle direction se diriger. Oh il avait bien vu ces livres interdits sur la chose, mais en quoi cela pouvait-il bien l'aider? Ce n'étaient que des images et pas très explicite d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas continuer ce qu'il faisait pour toujours! Il était totallement inconnu à cela et dû s'y soumettre.

- Tu me montreras, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-il en le serrant brusquement contre son corps, comme si le désir ne cessait d'augmenter en lui. Il passa ses mains à l'avant, sur la poitrine de Harry et lui embrassa l'oreille avec vivacité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un plaisir fou s'installa à l'intérieur de lui, l'envahissant de tout côté.

- Tu es magnifique.' Dit-il avant de le serrer plus fort contre sa devanture. Il devenait très enflammé et son corps ne le cachait pas le moindrement du monde, il se colla donc un peu plus sur le fessier de Harry tout en frottant son corps doucement sur le sien. Son désir soudain le guidait malgré son ignorance.

Harry se retourna lentement vers Severus et lui donna un baiser qui dura une petite éternitée et ou il avait déversé tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son amant.

- Oui... je vais te montrer..., souffla-t'il tout bas.

Il embrassa son cou... descenda sur son torse... ou bien sur s'amusa autour de ses mamelons(messemble quon se répète? lol) Il continua à descendre vers le ventre ou il mit un plaisir à glisser sa langue à chaque endroit. Il fit un brève arrête au nombril quand il fut plus attiré vers la bosse du pantalon de Snape.

Snape le regardait descendre sans dire un mot, il attrapa un des bras de Harry et le serra doucement, il savait ce que Harry s'apprêtait à faire, il avait une certaine crainte, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner, pas rendu si loin, si près à la fois.

- ........... Il ne pu que soupirer quand il sentit quelque chose effleurer l'endroit qui le faisait souffrir le plus dès lors.

Le pantalon de Severus était déjà détaché, ce qui fit le plus grand bonheur de Harry. Il le descenda à ses pieds doucement, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur non plus, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'éclipse une nouvelle fois car il était sur qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Il mit ses mains sur le bord de ses hanches en faisant une petite pression. Il savait qu'elle plaisir on pouvait ressentir juste avec ça. Il leva les yeux vers Severus voir si celui-ci continuait définitivement ou voulait tout arrêter.

Snape se mordit la lèvre supérieur (oui, c'est tellement plus son genre hehehe!) et le regarda d'une façon on ne peut plus évidente, il voulait, il le voulait vraiment cette fois-ci, il allait plaire à Harry. Il mit ses mains sur celles de Harry, déjà sur ses hanches et les caressa sensuellement. (Kossé tu réponds à ça asteur?!)

Harry glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du slip(chu écoeuré tt lmonde y met des boxer mdr) noir et le baissa jusqu'au pied ou il retrouva les pantalons. Il lui passa les jambes de chaque côté(avec son aide bien entendu) de ses vêtements et les poussa plus loin.

Il prenna tout son temps pour l'admirer comme il adorait le faire avec ses partenaires et se releva pour lui prendre la main et l'enmener vers son lit. Une fois rendu la-bas, il fit coucher Severus... lui donna un baiser langoureux et recommença son manège partout sur son corps avec la langue et ses dix doigts.

Snape le prit soudainement et l'arrêta d'un seul coup.

- N'y a-t-il pas plus? N'y a-t-il pas un étât d'extase supposément orgasmique?....

Mais il s'arrêta au beau milieu de son questionnaire pour basculer sur Harry et frotter ses hanches contre les siennes.

Harry s'écarta vivement de lui et le regarda avec un petit sourire charmeur.... et rieur! Qu'il est impatient notre p'tit Sevy!

- La patience tu connais? Et puis... tu veux un moment d'extase orgasmique?

Il le tenait de sa main pour ne pas que Severus lui re-saute dessus... Il envait envie de jouer un tout petit peu...

- La patience? Oui, décidément, je connais... Dit-il ironiquement.

Snape l'embrassa fougueusement quand il en eu l'occasion et le caressa intensivement, bien que plus rapidement qu'au début.

- Et que vas-tu faire? Demanda-t-il, finnissant sa question sur un baiser bien mouillé dans le cou de celui-ci. Il y prenait goût asser vite disons.

Que va-t'il faire? Est-ce qu'il était réellement obligé de lui dire? Non...

- Tu verras bien... dit-il sur une note qu'il faudrait se méfier... il jouait après tout. Ah oui tient une idée... Tu vas faire de moi ce que tu veux, tu me dis ce que tu veux que je te fasse et je le fais... mais! Soit bien sur d'être clair.

Mais juste avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Harry l'embrassa comme un fou. Il brûlait litérallement! Par en dedans, par en dehors partout ou il avait une parcelle de peau qui respirait. Mais avant tout... jouer... son plaisir après.

- Alors... 'Maître'...

Ohh... ça allait être une partie de plaisir.

- Quoi? Que tu me fasses?

Snape ne savait vraiment que penser, il devait être clair? Hmmm, voyons voir...

- Embrasses-moi. Il était un peu mal, ce n'est pas ce dont il s'attendait.

Harry voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise mais il allait continuer un peu... et si ça bloquait il bougera de lui même.

Il embrassa Severus. Tout doucement pour commencer et le rythme augmenta en même temps que son envie grandissait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et la fit pénétrer à l'intérieur d'la bouche de SON homme.

Severus lui attrapa le popotin à deux mains et le pressa fort contre lui.

- Mmmmm Fit-il en sentant le sexe de Harry contre le sien.

Il écarta les jambes afin d'avoir accès au pantalon de Harry, qu'il commença à pousser vers le bas.(Pas facile quand t'es en-dessous, on est d'accord la-dessus!)

Harry lui écarta bien vite les mains de ses pantalons. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de les enlever non?

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Pas l'envie qui manque se disait-il mais il devait tenir le coup un tout petit peu encore.

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit?

Et il réessaya encore une fois.

Il s'écarta de nouveau de lui et sauta en bas du lit.

- Tu veux vraiment que je l'enlève ? , dit-il avec une voix grave à faire frissonner tous ceux qui l'entendait.

- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à être nu.

Et il le ramena violement sur le lit pour le planter directement sous lui, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il voulait plus peu importe ce que c'était.

- Laisse-moi te libérer de ça moi-même... Dit-il en baissant le pantalon rapidement, l'air agacé.

Harry sourit, il s'amusait comme un fou. Il laissa faire le travail complet par Severus! Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de l'aider. Il avait bien hâte de savoir jusqu'ou il allait allez... et s'il lui demandait?

- Hum... et tu vas t'arrêter ou après ça ?

Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- M'arrêter? Mais non!... Dit-il avant de découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans ces pantalons, apparement, pas de sous-vêtement.

Il approcha dangereusement sa figure de la dite découverte jusqu'à en faire sentir son souffle à Harry.

Avant même que Severus ne fasse quoique se soit Harry gémit. Oh non, son plan venait de tomber à l'eau! Putain! Faut vraiment qu'il aime trop ça! Il n'avait jamais faillit avant! Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Il voulait autant Severus que ça? Oh que oui...

- Hmmm... s'il te plait...

Et le voilà maintenant qu'il suppliait, s'était pathétique venant de lui.

- S'il-te-plaît quoi? Ce n'est pas clair.... Laissa-t-il supposer, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il faisait vraiment souffrir Harry. Il alla embrasser juste à côté, à la jonction de la cuisse et du bas-ventre, il faisait très chaud maintenant pour Severus, qui se sentait excité au plus haut point.

Harry se redressa d'un coup et plaqua Severus sur le lit.

- Tu veux savoir se que je veux? Et bien je vais te le faire, ca va peut-être te donner l'idée du vrai plaisir en même temps.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, lui fit un sourire moqueur de son ignorance et descenda on l'attendait l'objet de ses désirs.

- Tu vas savoir c'est quoi souffrir.... murmura-t'il.

- Souffrir? Cela va me .... Tu vas me faire souffrir?

Snape ne voulait pas souffrir, non, il voulait cet étât, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait dit 'Tu vas savoir ce que c'est de souffrir' et il avait une petite peur face à cela.

Harry ne répondit pas à ça question, disons le 'stupide'. Mais il trouva cela quand même drôle... d'un certain sens.

Il frola sa langue sur le rebord des cuisse de Severus et il vit celui ci se cambrer. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait? Il prit tout son temps à faire le tour de son entre jambe sans toutefois toucher au plus interressant.

Les Mmmmm et les Ohhhh, se répètaient entre les lèvres de Severus qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement il aimait ce que Harry lui faisait. Il voulait par contre une seule chose; Que Harry lui touche là où il ressentait un besoin intense, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas exauser son voeu.

- Harry..... oh... oui... S'il-te-plaît.... Mmmm.

- S'il te plait ? Mon professeur de potion qui me dit s'il te plait? , dit-il en relevant le tête en lâchant tout ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Ça agacerait Snape et il le savait mais bon... il faut toujours s'amuser dans la vie, non? En plus, Severus était dans son jour de chance... Harry mourrait d'envie de se faire prendre et au plus vite, alors il niaiserait pas longtemps... promis.

- Arrêtes ça! Viens ici.. Dit-il en le remontant sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Il voulait Harry, et pas seulement parce qu'il était excité, il l'aimait beaucoup, il l'aimait tout court et se sentiment exerçait une belle nuance à son envie de le découvrir physiquement.

- À toi maintenant, tu veux quoi? Demanda-t-il sans trop réfléchir, aveuglé.

Harry éclata de rire!

- Oooooooh! Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, moi!

Il l'embrassa et faisait aller sa main gauche de son torse jusqu'en dessou de la ceinture...

- Elle te fait mal, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda t'il en retirant ses lèvres des siennes. Tu veux que je t'en débarrasse?

- Oui..... Oui je souffre...... Oui fais quelque chose!!!! Il hurla presque, la main de Harry dessus ne l'aidait pas du tout, oui il avait mal, mais d'une agréable façon. - Mmmmm.... Encore, oh je..... Mais il s'arrêta net, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra si fort qu'il lui arracha une bourasque d'air violente.

- Harryyyyyy......!

Harry se demande pendant une fraction de seconde si Snape n'était pas devenu dingue mais l'instant de l'autre fraction de seconde, il demanda de l'air.

- Sev... tu... m'éttouffes...

Harry allait commencer à devenir bleu si le Sev en question ne le lâcha pas.

Severus le lâcha sur le coup, il n'avait pas l'intention d'éttouffer son amant, oh non, il le voulait bien en forme.

- Excuses-moi..... Comment puis-je me faire pardonner? Demanda-t-il en entrant peu à peu dans le jeu de Harry sans même le savoir.

- Tu peux te faire pardonner si tu me dis le pourquoi de cet envie de meurtre soudaine.

Harry ne rigolait pas. Il avait vraiment manquer d'air. Il s'assit sur son lit en essayant de reprendre son souffle et que son coeur reprenne un rythme normal.

- Meurtre? non...je.... Harry je ne voulais pas..... Tu sais je...

Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que d'aller le serrer contre sa poitrine, puis il lui embrassa le cou, puis les bras, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit retourné vers lui.

- Je ne t'en veux pas... désolé... Je... j'ai juste eu peur.

Il l'embrassa d'un long baiser....

- Severus ?... dit-il d'une petite voix... C'était la première fois qu'il l'appellait par son prénom.

- Oui? Demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Harry releva la tête, le regarda dans les yeux. Il remarqua que Severus avait l'air inquiet pour lui et il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit comme ça... il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, sans doute l'émotion... "Souvient toi Harry" Oh oui, il se souvenait de sa première fois mais la c'était différent... c'était la première fois pour Severus et il n'avait pas la même âge que lui.

- Je...

Ce qu'il voulait lui dire resta emprisonné dans sa gorge.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Insista Snape, qui ne demandait qu'à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. - Tu ne veux plus? Risqua-t-il.

- Non! Ça n'a rien à voir... oublie ça!

Il se recoucha et l'enmena avec lui dans un baisé fougueux comme deux jeunes adolescents. Il était en dessou et ça l'énervait un peu mais il allait laisser Severus se débrouiller un peu. Harry lui caressa le dos en passant par ses fesses même qu'ils les griffaient un petit peu.

Severus attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Harry avec ses dents et lui mit les bras au-dessus de la tête.

- Fais-moi oublier dans ce cas! Dit-il en frottant son bassin contre le sien, très lentement tandis qu'il s'attaquait aux mamelons de ce dernier. - Fais-moi l'amour Harry... Dit-il en soupirant bruyament.

Oh Merlin!!! Il avait rêvé de se moment! Severus lui demandait de lui faire l'amour!!! Se qui fit plaqué un sourire au Survivant en permanence.

Pendant qu'il embrassait l'homme de ses rêves, Harry se metta sur ses coudes pour pouvoir s'asseoir, ce que Snape fit en même temps. Il se baissa tout doucement. Il était temps pour Severus de connaitre une Vraie jouissance.

Tout en continuant de l'acompagner de baisé, Severus le caressait sur toute sa peau, il lui avait demandé, il l'avait vraiment fait et il était heureux de cela, il ne se sentait plus mal dorénavant, il était prêt pour Harry, prêt pour celui qui semblait l'aimer.

- Tu veux le faire ainsi? Lui demanda-t-il pour être bien certain que Harry serait confortable.

Harry le regarda.

- Tu veux me voir le faire?

Il n'avait aucune gêne face au sexe. Avec le temps et avec ses partenaires, il avait vraiment tout mais vraiment tout essayé... sauf... avec quelqu'un dont il était amoureux.

- Je n'en sais rien, je veux juste le faire de la plus belle façon, pour que ce soit parfait tu vois? Lui dit-il en affichant un air plein d'espoir.

Oui, Harry aussi voulait que tout soit parfait. C'est un moment spécial à marquer au fer blanc.

- Alors allonge toi... et goute au plaisir.

Harry allongea Snape toujours en l'embrassant comme un fou et descenda tout en douceur vers un coin de leur anatomie plutôt sensible... comparé aux autres.

Severus s'allongea, le coeur battant et les sens réveillés, il avait une boule dans la gorge comme quand on a hâte à quelque chose, mais il ressentait autre chose de plus fort encore.

- Harry.... Soupira-t-il alors qu'il s'emparait d'une des mains de Harry pour la serrer alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Un moment si doux dans son esprit qu'il crû, à cet instant, qu'il était sacré. Il ne bougea pas, enfin il essayait de ne pas sauter sur Harry et l'embrasser comme un fou, il voulait voir ce que Harry lui préparait, il voulait 'goûter au plaisir' comme l'avait si bien dit Harry en le couvrant de baiser.

Les yeux fermés, la main de Harry dans la sienne et des baisers tout partout, Severus était dans un étât second, il gémissait presque silencieusement, attendant ce plaisir tant attendu.

Harry écouta le coeur de Severus battre à un rythme endiablé. Ça lui donnait le courage et la détermination pour la fellation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais pour le plus important, ne pas déplaire à son partenaire.

Harry détacha sa main et celle de Severus et la plaça sous sa cuisse droite pour le remonter un peu, il avait la, toute la place qu'il avait besoin.

Sa langue commença par donner des petits coups de tout côté pour enfin venir à se stabiliser au tronc du pénis qu'il encercla de moitié. De son autre main toujours libre, il lui caressa l'entre cuisse et le bas ventre, un endroit tout aussi sensible.

Severus découvrait une infîme partie de ce que composait l'acte d'amour, mais il aimait déjà cela au plus haut point. Il n'était pas certain du fait de s'il devait faire quelque chose en retour, mais il ne pouvait pas de toute façon, il était prisonnié des frissons venant de plus bas sur son corps.

- Hmmm......

Harry quant à lui, une seule chose persistait dans son esprit à chacun de ses mouvements "Que ça soit parfait" mais la perfection quand on est trop stressé d'être parfait... bon, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il remonta sa bouche sur toute la longueur du membre déjà bien droit jusqu'au gland ou il s'y arrêta l'instant de s'imprègner du goût et il descendit de l'autre côté pour y remonter encore une fois. Sa main qui trainait sur son ventre se déplaça juqu'aux testicules histoire de les tâter un peu... "Que de jouissance" pensa-t'il avec souvenir du déjà goûté.

Il suça le bout du pénis jusqu'à se qu'il prenne une teinte rouge... et encore plus sensible qu'à l'ordinaire. Il commença de léger va et vient sur la longueur, en prennant ce qu'il était capable du membre de Severus.

Severus se cambra brusquement à la sensation. Il avait envie de hurler, de crier très fort. Il regarda Harry faire un instant et son désir attegnit son sumum, il ne savait pas comment, mais il voulait encore plus, son membre lui faisait mal tellement il était dressé.

- Hmmm..Hmmmmmmm Harry...Oh oui...

Il lui carressa les cheveux, c'était tout ce dont il était capable.

Au contacte de la main de Severus dans ses cheveux Harry se tendit. Il détestait cela mais il fera un effort pour son amour. Il reprit son rythme effrèné de son va et vient tout en y plaçant une main pour l'aider. Severus était batti comme un étalon et il fallait bien le toucher partout pour que sa jouissance soit à son maximum.

Harry pensa quelque instant à ce que ça ferait l'avoir tout en lui et en jouit presque.

Oh oui Severus était bien au sommet de ce qu'il pouvait endurer avant d'exploser, il arrêta pourtant Harry en lui posant un doigt sous le menton pour relever sa tête, puis lui sourit enfin comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

- Mon tour... Dit-il en s'asseyant délicatement, il voulait lui faire, il voulait lui donner le même plasir, sinon il se serait senti injuste.

Harry ne savait pas. Bien sur il en avait envie, même plus que tout mais il voulait réellement que Severus soit au 7ième ciel. Il ne voulait que son plaisir... le sien il pouvait bien s'en passer... du moins, il l'espèrait pouvoir... son membre lui faisait mal, il n'était quand même pas insensible à tout ce qui se produisait en ce moment.

- Non... c'est à moi de te faire plaisir Severus... Je veux te faire plaisir.

- Je ne peux en endurer plus, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai, Harry...Fais-le moi...

Il était vraiment au comble, il ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait encore meilleur que cela, il se rallongea donc à la demande de Harry.

- Fais-le moi Harry.

Harry l'embrassa tout en le carressant avidement. Il avait besoin de ses caresses, de ses baisés, de son corps, de ... de tout. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de Severus.

Leur membre entra en colision quand ils refermèrent leurs jambes l'une sur l'autre et la réalité frappa durement. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Tu n'es pas prèt Severus... murmurra-t'il à son oreille. Tu n'es pas prèt pour la pénétration. Je te sens encore trop tendu...

Il ne voulait pas que se moment la, soit le seul auquel Severus se rappellerait demain matin. Il préfèrerait attendre.

- Toi? Tu l'es?...... Demanda-t-il sur un ton très doux. Il voulait tout au moins lui donner quelque chose qu'il voulait, si lui n'était pas prêt, Harry le serait, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Harry..... je le ferai de mon mieux... Ajouta-t-il, très convaicu. Il ne voulait rien arrêter tout de suite, il voulait continuer d'être avec Harry et de lui faire plaisir, peu importe comment.

Harry soupira. Plus que tout, il le voulait en lui, mais serait-il capable de tenir jusqu'à s'qu'il jouit? Il adorait prendre son temps jusqu'en avoir mal au rein de l'attente interminable qu'il adorait tout de même...

- Je ne voudrais pas trop t'en demander... si tu t'en crois capable Severus, jamais je ne te dirais non. Moi, je suis près. Ça ne sera pas ma première fois.

"Sauf, avec un engin comme le sien"

- J'en suis capable, je crois......mmmmm Dit-il en l'embrassant pour ne pas perdre la cadence déjà entâmée.

Il allongea tout doucement Harry sur le ventre et se mit à lècher et embrasser sa nuque, puis son dos tout entier, il le caressait sur les côtés du corps avec une lenteur interminable, mais ô combien sensuelle. Il était au-dessus de Harry et se laissa tomber doucement sur lui, son 'engin' maintenant reposant sur les fesses de Harry, qui semblait apprécier.

- Hmmmmmmmm.... Severus... s'il te plait...

Harry releva son fessier, disons le encore, royal pour s'accoter encore plus sur Severus. Il était à son excitation très élevé et il en voulait toujours plus.

Severus était une personne très sensuel et Harry découvrait ça pour la première fois et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Devait-il? Il était inconnu à cela, pas besoin de le rappeller, mais il voyait bien l'envie de Harry et il ne pouvait pas y résister, enfin pas bien longtemps.

- Ohh Harry mmmmmmmmmmmm.... râla-t-il du plus profond de sa gorge, juste avant de positionner sa verge (et le mot est faible!) à l'entrée de celui-ci.

Il saisit les mains de Harry, lui montrant que s'il voulait reculer, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Harry comprit le message 5 sur 5 mais le problème n'était pas la. Il ne voulait plus attendre mais il le voulait IMMÉDIATEMENT en lui.

- Severus... vas y... mais doucement... j'suis pas habitué à toi en moi.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de préparation, pas depuis le temps et de toute façon ce n'était pas un peu de douleur qui allait l'empêcher de jouir.

Severus arrêta de respirer, doucement, il poussait à l'intérieur, très doucement, tout en lui mordillant le bas du cou. Il lui serra les mains alors qu'il amorçait son entrée officielle, poussant un gémissement grave.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Devait-il continuer d'entrer ou s'arrêter? Harry ne semblait pas objecter, alors il risqua un peu plus, horriblement lent, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Hmmmmmmm...........

Non, mais allait-il le pénétrer bientôt oui ou non? Contrairement à se qu'il croyait la douleur était à peine sentit. La jouissance l'attendait à quelques pouces près.

- Sev... entre... encore.... vas y... tu ne me feras pas mal.

Il ne se laissa pas prier, il entra, pas trop rapidement, mais à une bonne vitesse croyait-il.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait finir d'entrer les quelques centimètres restants.

Il glissa ses bras sous ceux de Harry pour se donner une bonne prise et entra avant de recevoir la réponse, puis il attendit sans bouger, que Harry se détende, car c'était trop étroit pour faire quoi que ce soit.

"Oh putain d'merde". Trop c'est comme pas assez, il en voulait toujours plus mais je crois bien que Snape n'en a pas caché plus. Il commença à bouger son bassin pour lui montrer de commencer. Il n'allait pas l'attendre toute la journée non? Oups, la nuit...pardon.

- Sev....., grogna-t'il. Vas y... maintenant... je tes dis que tu ne me faisais pas... Hmmmmmmm.....

"Je crois qu'il a comprit." fût la dernière pensée de Harry.

Il fit un premier mouvement de recul et sentit Harry se tendre agréablement, il était heureux de faire quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il entrecroisa ses doigts entre ceux de Harry et fit un autre mouvement prudent, puis répéta lentement le processus.

- Harry....Mmmm.... Lâcha-t-il en prenant une bouffée de la bonne odeur de Harry.

- Oh ouiiii.... comme ça....

Harry appréçia se moment plus que tout autre chose. Les mouvements de bassin augmentaire autant chez lui que pour Severus... Et il espèrait justement pour lui qu'il appréçiait ceci tout autant que lui. L'élan de leur corps ainsi que leur souffle se mélangèrent et n'osait pas changer quoique ce soit, ni même changer de position pour ne pas briser leur cadence si 'parfaite'.

Severus était au septième ciel, comment ce moment pouvait-il être plus merveilleux que cela? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait exister plus intense relation que cela, il était certain d'avoir atteint le sommet, quand son coeur se mit à battre encore plus fort.. Il ressentait le plaisir dont Harry parlait à ce moment, ce qui le poussa à entâmer des mouvements un peu plus rapide. Il passa ses mains sous les bras de Harry, qui était sur le ventre, et agrippa ses épaules pour se faciliter la montée et la descente sur le corps de celui-ci.

- C'est si merveilleux, si bon Harry.... Puis il enfouit sa figure dans le cou de Harry, s'arrêtant de bouger complètement. - .....Merci.... Murmura-t-il tout bas avant de l'embrasser à cet endroit. - C'est parfait.... Vraiment parfait.....

C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé et Harry, lui, était un paradis en mouvement sous lui. Il embrassa l'épaule de Harry, puis fit un petit chemin de baiser vers son bras.

- Je..... Harry.. Mmmmm. Il ne pouvait même plus parler tellement il aimait la sensation.

Harry était lui même au paradis mais il lui manqua quelque chose... La vue de son oreillé ne l'aidait en rien pour sa jouissance. Il profita du moment que Severus avait arrêté de bouger pour le sortir de lui puis se retourna.

- Je veux te voir Severus... je veux te voir jouir.

Il s'installa sur le dos confortablement et aida son amour à se replacer en lui. La sensation était extraordiaire! Quelque chose qu'il n'oublira jamais. Et quelque chose qu'il voudrait recommencer... avec Severus bien sur!

Oh!! Comme il pouvait l'aimer en ce moment, son amour était à son maximum et il savait qu'il ne voulait que lui pour le reste de ses jours(pas juste pour le sexe, on s'en s'entend?).

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Harry voulait le regarder, le voir pendant qu'il lui faisait.... Il se pencha de façon à ce que sa poitrine soit contre la sienne, puis prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains, et débuta un lent, très lent va et vien...

- Embrasses-moi..... Gémit-il.

Harry en voulant l'embrasser lui mordit la lèvre. Dans l'état second qu'ils étaient c'est à peine s'ils en ont eu conscience. Il lui prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'enmener encore plus près de lui et la tenir en place puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- Attends-moi, ne part pas sans moi...... souffla-t'il.

Il voulait que ce moment soit unique au monde et il le voulait pour tous les deux... La jouissance, celle de partir en même temps que l'autre. Que leurs sueurs, leurs baves, leurs corps, leurs pensées, tout! Tout part en même temps dans cette sublime extase qui les rendront au paradis.

- Tout ce que tu veux.... répondit-il en entrant à nouveau en Harry.

Mais il sentait bien que quelque chose allait se produire en lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne penser qu'à ça, il approchait de quelque chose, oh oui! Il prit les mains de Harry et les mis de chaques côtés de la tête de celui-ci, puis ne le lâchait plus du regard tout en lui faisant l'amour.

- Mmmm!

Harry ferma les yeux une minute. Il adorait savourer la monté de plaisir s'intensifier en lui. Comme un volcan allant faire éruption dans quelques instants... Quand il ré-ouvrit les yeux c'est pour voir Severus les yeux brillants le regarder intensément, une image marquante.

Les mouvements de bassin augmentèrent de chaque côté. Harry arracha un baiser à Severus puis augmenta encore et encore la rapidité de la danse.

Ça devenait saccadé et irrégulier parce que tout deux voulaient atteindre le même objectif. Severus se cramponnait à Harry sans le lâcher des yeux, il le trouvait beau, la bouche à demie-ouverte, respirant fortement contre son corps.

- Harry......Harryyy..... Mmmmm... Harry...

Snape ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps, il le sentait. Il alla encore un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort aussi.

Harry poussa un gémissement... Oh il pouvait tenir encore longtemps mais il se tenait près au cas ou Severus n'en pourrait plus. Il l'attendrait. Il se mit à se masturber de la droite tandis que l'autre était toujours derrière la tête de Snape. Ohhhhh ouiii.... il allait pas rester longtemps. Il s'était trompé la, faut croire qu'une petite masturbation changeait le tout...

- Je... mmmmmm..... Sev... bientôt.... MmmMmmm....

Et à ces mots, Severus lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Il remplaça la main que Harry activait sur son membre par la sienne et le masturba tout en gémissant, c'était bientôt le moment, le moment dans lequel ils allaient partager la même passion, le même amour.

- Non.... Maintenant Harry.... maintenant... Mmmmmm. Dit-il en lui donnant de fort coup de rein. Il le regarda, lui aussi voulait le voir jouir.

Harry se cambra... il ne pouvait plus attendre lui non plus. Il caressa Severus partout ou sa main décida d'aller. Elle voulait être partout en même temps mais elle finit par arrêter quand Severus donna ses derniers coups.

Harry senta la puissance passer partout au travers la moindre parcelle de cellule vivante de son corps. Il regarda une dernière fois Severus pour lui dire que lui était déjà partie et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne immédiatement.

Quand Severus vit l'expression que Harry avait sur la figure, s'en fut asser pour lui, il s'arrêta brusquement, raidit par les spasmes qui le parcouraient, puis il exerça encore quelques coups en fixant Harry hardement tandis qu'une larme s'échappait de son œil et Severus ne lui cacha même pas.

Harry cria presque tant la jouissance était paradisial!(ché pas si ca speut... mais disont que ca me tente po de chercher). Il vit la larme couler doucement sur la joue de Severus... une larme de joie et d'extase à son meilleur. Harry avait réussi ce qu'il espèrait tant! Tout est parfait!

Harry déversa sur lui en plusieurs secoussent en regardant Severus le regarder.

Harry se releva un peu et alla l'embrasser.

Severus murmura quelque chose que lui-même n'entendit pas et embrassa Harry langoureusement, comme c'était bon.

La larme tomba sur le côté du menton de Harry. Il se retira avec peine et se laissa tomber sur Harry, mais gardant son précieux contacte visuel avec les yeux de ce dernier.

Harry redescenda peu à peu du 7ième ciel tout en continuant de caresser amoureusement Severus.

Il n'osait pas parler, il ne voulait pas gâcher un si beau moment au cas ou il ne choisirait pas les bons mots pour dire combien il aimait Severus mais, il le fit sentir au travers de son regard.

Severus lui sourit, un vrai sourire, honnête et plein de bonnes intentions, tout les mots voulaient sortir en même temps. Il sentait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait soit bégayer, soit dire quelque chose d'absurde.

- Hhhmmmm.. Soupira-t-il.

Harry souria à son tour. C'était un moment magique et il comprit qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient le déranger mais chaque bonne chose à une fin malgré que celle ci pouvait bien rester encore longtemps... si tous les deux étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Severus... je...

Oh non... il était encore trop sous le choc pour dire quelque chose alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux.

- Moi aussi.... Répondit-il en le regardant intensément, allait-il lui dire sans couper cette fois-ci ou allait-il devoir attendre encore? Peut-être que Harry n'était pas prêt pour une telle chose, mais Severus, lui, sentait bien qu'il l'aimait. Un long silence vint envahir la pièce alors qu'il attendait de voir si Harry allait ouvrir les yeux, ou tout simplement s'endormir de fatigue.

Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux et se retourna vers Severus.

- Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi pour le reste de la nuit ?

Il était timide... et il espèrait tant qu'il reste.

- Je resterai si tel est ton désir, je veux que tu sois heureux parce que.... car je......

Et il l'embrassa, puis se coucha juste à côté de son Harry, une jambe sur les siennes, son bras autour du jeune torse et sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Est-ce que j'ai été correct? Il se souciait un peu, se demandait si Harry avait vraiment aimé.

- Mon désir est que tu restes jusqu'à ma mort collé contre moi...

Harry se repassait la dernière phrase de Severus dans sa tête. 'Est-ce que j'ai été correct' Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça? Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie depuis des lustres et il allait lui demander s'il avait été correct? C'était presque impensable pour Harry de se poser ça.

- Tu es... je...

Mais putain qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de ne pas être capable de dire ce mot la? C'est pourtant pas difficile...

Harry se déplaça un peu pour voir Severus en face. Il prit une respiration.

- Je... t'aime...

Il l'embrassa doucement puis lui murmura :

- Je suis fou de toi.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent, il avait bien entendu. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il lui transperça les yeux avec son regard en lui prenant la main.

- Je t'aime Harry.... Mon amour....

Il en était là, rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et il le savait enfin, il était si heureux, il l'embrassa encore plus violement tout en l'enlâssant sensuellement.

- Oh oui j'en suis certain..... Je t'aime.

Une goutte d'eau se forma dans chaque oeil de Harry... Severus l'aimait autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer. C'était plus que merveilleux!! C'était quelque chose qu'il avait envie et qui se réalisa. Pour une fois que ça lui arrivait à lui!!

- Oh oui... je t'aime aussi et j'en suis plus que certain.

Il se calla dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

"Il m'aime, qui aurait cru cela possible un jour? Qui le croira?" Pensa-t-il tout d'un coup.

- Fais de beaux rêves... Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main habile.

Il resta éveillé jusqu'à ce que Harry dorme et il le regarda dormir un long moment, souriant, avant de plonger lui aussi dans un profond, mais paisible sommeil.

Harry se réveilla et se sentit différent des autres matins habituels sauf qu'il lui manquait quelque chose près de lui. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir un lit vide à part sa propre personne. Il regarda partout dans la pièce et n'y apperçu Severus nul part. Il sentit un vide profond l'envahir. Avait-il eu des remords et il était parti pour ne pas les subirs ce matin? Ou dirais-je plutôt ce midi? Il commença à avoir peur. L'avait-il laissé tombé ou l'avait-il utilisé? Non c'était pas possible, pas après cette nuit. Il a du seulement quitter pour ses cours... surement.

Et oui, il avait quitté pour ses cours, malgré lui. Il espérait que Harry trouve le mot qu'il lui avait laissé...

Mon amour, j'ai malheureusement le devoir de me séparer de toi pour la matinée, et toi tu seras en cours lorsque j'aurai terminé, mais je t'attendrai à 20:30 dans mes appartements afin que l'on puisse entâmer la.... retenue. J'ecris cela en souriant, je te regarde dormir et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je t'aime Harry...... Severus Snape.

Il avait signé en lettres attachées, ça donnait un certain style romantique qui terminait bien la lettre.

Harry avait le coeur gros quand il se leva pour allez prendre une douche... la ou il trouva le mot de Severus. Après l'avoir lu, Harry fit son plus gros sourire du siècle et sauta partout dans sa chambre pour enfin le faire dans la douche. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait se rendre à la grande salle prendre son dîner avec les autres et il pourra l'appercevoir à la table des professeurs, ce qu'il fit justement.

Arrivé à la salle, il souriait toujours et la plupart des jeunes arrêtèrent de manger pour le regarder marcher jusqu'à sa table. Ses amis étaient content de le retrouver tandis que lui, était content de retrouver Severus qui était occupé à discuter avec Dumbledore.

Snape se figea quand il vit Harry entrer et entendit à peine ce que lui avait demandé Dumbledore.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, désolé.

Il entendit cette fois-ci, Dumbledore lui demandait où il avait été toute la nuit, car le vieux voulait une potion pour le sommeil facile.

- Je....heuuu.... Je faisais des rondes, je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

Dire ça était vraiment stupide, Dumbledore lui demanderait sûrement pourquoi il n'avait pas prit de potion lui-même.

Dumbledore aquieça et la conversation fut terminée, ainsi que le dîner, qui avait été trop court pour lui. Encore 7hrs avant de revoir son amour, c'était une torture des plus crues.

Harry avait regardé Severus tout le long du dîner même que ses amis lui demandaient qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si interressant à la table des profs.

- Ohh... bah...

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur dire? Que Severus était beau comme un Dieu? Qu'il se demandait combien de temps il pouvait tenir encore sans paniquer et allez lui sauter dessu?

20h30 n'arriva jamais assez tôt pour lui.

Il n'était que 17hrs, tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle pour le repas et Severus n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Même quand Dumbledore lui offrit un sorbet citron pour dessert, il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

"On se revoit ce soir mon amour" Pensa-t-il en le regardant quitter, le coeur gros de cette séparation.

- Il est quel heure ?, demanda-t'il pour la 100ième fois depuis 17h30.

Il entendit le grognement d'un 20h10 venant de son ami qui était vraiment mais vraiment tanné de l'entendre demander l'heure.

Seulement 20 minutes... si j'allais tourner autour de sa classe... il me laisserait peut-être entrer. Alors il décida de partir à l'instant même et il arriva à 20h20 dans les cachots près d'une classe qu'il adorait maintenant.

Snape terminait d'écrire des notes et apperçut Harry. Aussitôt il se leva et alla le rejoindre d'un pas pressé pour enfin le serrer contre lui, sentir sa chaleur familière, goûter ses lèvres sucrées et toucher sa peau douce.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps sans toi, si souvent.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui saisissant le derrière pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur son bureau, puis il verouilla la porte en un sort.

- Viens là mon amour....

Harry l'embrassa à son tour en lui passant les mains dans ses cheveux, qu'il lui avait manqué!!!

- Tu aurais du me réveiller avant de partir ce matin. Je me suis inquièté.

- Je m'excuse, tu as trouvé mon mot au moins?

Il colla son entre-jambe sur celui de Harry, il était excité, rien que de le regarder suffisait à le rendre fou de désir.

- Personne ne viendra ici ce soir, rien ne t'empêche de rester, veux-tu rester avec moi?

Il espérait qu'il dise oui, mais il savait aussi que quelqu'un allait s'inquièter de ne pas voir Harry pour une deuxième nuit.

Harry était fou de joie! Il lui avait demandé de rester!

- Bien sur que je reste si tel est votre désir professeur.

Il rigola, il l'embrassa et il se colla encore plus à lui. Le désir n'était pas à sens unique cette fois ci.

Snape le transporta un bout, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'arrêter en plein milieu de sa marche pour le plaquer au mur, il avait envie de Harry et c'était puissant. Il le maintenait fermement au mur tandis qu'il amorçait une série de baiser tous plus fougueux les uns que les autres. Ça allait être sauvage!

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**Bizouxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapitre 7

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** pour plus tard (lemon)_

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**Nda : **J'ai pas corrigé celui ci, trop long.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry suivait le rythme autant qu'il le pouvait. Sa hâte de recommencer était bien la, ce n'était pas la le problème...

- Sev... attends... Tu es sur que t'as pas de retenu ce soir? Fait longtemps que t'en a pas eu... ohhhh... Sev.... oui continue.... non... arrête... Sev... J'me sens pas en sécurité ici... si Dumbledore décide de venir... Sev écoute moi au moins!

- La seule retenue que j'ai, c'est avec toi..... mmmmm..... Harry.....

Snape savait trop bien que personne n'allait venir dans cette classe, il en était certain, mais Harry réussit à installer le doute en lui.

- Tu veux qu'on aille là? Demanda-t-il en pointant des yeux sa porte d'entrée personnelle.

Harry regarda la porte que Severus lui montrait. Il s'en souvenait pour il y avoir été quelques jours auparavant.

- Qui a accès à tes appartements? Dumbledore j'imagine? Et si il y avait un problème avec un des Serpentards... c'est dans tes appartements qu'ils te chercheraient, non? Oh merde...

Il baissa la tête. Oh oui, il avait tellement envie de lui mais c'était de bien planifier tous les entrées et sorties... ce qui était presque qu'impossible car Snape est un professeur.

- J'ai envie de toi...

Et il l'embrassa encore et encore.

- Bien sûre que tous les gens concernés y ont accès, mais pas sans frapper et puis, personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans...................... ma chambre.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front....

- Je te veux tellement.... mmmm.... Suis-moi...

Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Le sourire de Harry revient instantanément et suivit Snape.

- Hey attends moi...

Il fit une baboune adorable quand son amour se retourna vers lui. Il lui sauta dans les bras sans même que Snape ne s'en rendre compte et l'embrassa comme un fou.

Il ferma la porte puissament et se jetta sur Harry violement, il visait à peine sa bouche tellement il voulait un contact avec lui. Il lui déchira presque sa robe de ses mouvements vifs et brusques, il respirait fort et sans rythme bien précis, il le voulait, mais il le voulait vraiment, il voulait que Harry lui fasse aussi, c'était impératif pour lui.

- Ici... Pointa-t-il son lit, traînant Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Harry se retrouva nu, sur le lit de Severus avec celui ci déchainé, il ne se demanda vraiment pas comment tout cela allait se terminer.

Il se retourna sur le lit et grimpa jusqu'aux oreillés ou il se laissa tomber la tête première. Il savait qu'il laissait une vue éblouissante de son postérieur à Sev.

- Tu viens me rejoindre?

Il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait faire... c'était quand même un peu long.

Mais Snape l'admirait, il ne pouvait décoller son regard de sur lui.

- C'est toi qui doit me rejoindre cette fois-ci mon amour.....

Et il passa au-dessus de Harry, tel un tigre en chasse et commença à embrasser son bas-ventre, il voulait lui donner la même jouissance à son tour, puis ensuite, ce serait Harry qui lui ferait l'amour, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

- Tu es si doux... Lui dit-il tout en continuant son chemin vers ce qui allait, espérait-il, faire plaisir à Harry.

- Pas ma faute si j'suis doux... c'est ma peau de bébé qui veut pas partir... ohh... mmmm... oui j'me tais....mmmmmm

Harry était entrain de se faire chauffer(mdr) malgré qu'il était déjà extrèmement excité. Les mains de Severus était si douceeeee un peu comme sa peau de bébé. Il passa ses mains sur le corps de Sev, du moins se qu'il pouvait attraper. Il ne pouvait pas rien faire, c'est vraiment ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Severus ne se fit même pas attendre une minute et engloutit ce qui se trouvait devant lui avec appétit. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait à faire ça, il adorait ce qu'il faisait, surtout en entendant Harry gémir ses petits 'mmmm' qui le rendait complètement fou. Il caressa la poitrine de Harry tout en s'affairant à sa tâche.

"Oh putain!" Oui, Harry avait déjà senti ça auparavant mais quand tu sais que c'est la personne qui t'aime et que tu aimes, tout devient différent.

- Hmmmmmmmmm.... oh .... mmmmmmm....

Il se mordit une main pour être sur de ne pas hurler. C'était diablement excellent!

C'était parfait, enfin ce qu'il entendait lui faisait dire que ça l'était. Il s'arrêta et vint se coucher à côté de Harry, très calmement.

- Je suis prêt..... Harry... je t'aime. Déclara-t-il avant de le tirer doucement au-dessus de lui.

LE moment qu'il attendait allait se produire, il allait voir vraiment ce qu'on ressent.

Harry regarda Severus directement dans les yeux pour voir s'il y avait une faille, quelque chose qui le lui dirait le contraire, mais ni vit rien... Severus le voulait bien.

- Je ne peux pas te pénétrer comme ça... il faudrait... euh... du lubrifiant, ça serait déjà quelque chose de bon... J'ai peur de te faire mal.

C'était la première fois qu'il se souciait de se détail la. Habituellement, même si ses partenaires étaient vierge, leur faire mal ou pas, il en avait rien à foutre mais la... c'était Son Amour.

- C'est comme tu veux, mais fais vite, je ne veux pas trop attendre....

Non, car il le voulait et ce, tout de suite, il avait hâte de connaître cette sensation. La personne qu'il aimait allait lui faire voir le paradis.

- Tu es si beau... Lui dit-il en le voyant s'assoir sur le lit.

Harry fouillait dans les poches de Snape.

- Ou sont tes clés?

Il allait chercher quelque chose dans l'armoir de Severus... il avait apperçu ce qui ferait l'affaire sans aller trop loin.

Il prit sa robe et l'enfila... au cas ou.

Snape le regardait, il n'était pas certain de ce que Harry allait faire. Mais il sourit à la vue des beaus yeux de son amour.

- La retenue n'est pas encore commencée mon ange, nous avons tout ce temps-ci et celui de la retenue..... Dit-il avec un sourire des plus aguicheurs.

Harry rit.

- Ce n'est surment pas pour la retenue que je veux tes clés... donne sinon... mmmm...

Il l'embrassa.

- Tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux...

C'était joué mais bon, Severus était parfois lent à comprendre ce qui se rattachait aux sexes.

- Tient....

Puis il lui vola un autre baiser, c'est fou ce qu'il était attirant quand il faisait du chantage, Snape ne pouvait faire autrement que de plier à sa volonté.

Il attendit patienment que Harry fasse ce dont il avait à faire, comptant les secondes unes à unes.

Harry ouvrit la porte de l'armoir et après quelques minutes de recherche trouva ce qu'il voulait. Il referma l'armoir et la barra comme il faut. Quand il s'apprêta à entrer rejoindre Severus, sa cogna à la porte. Il sursauta et prit peur surtout quand il entendit :

"Severus? Vous êtes la?" Avec la voix de Dumbledore.

Il courra jusque dans la chambre de Severus.

Essouflé, il dit :

- Sev... Dumbledore... cogne...

- Non! C'est pas vrai!

Il se rhabilla à la vitesse de l'éclaire et se rendit près de sa porte.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il qui ne peut attendre?

'Severus j'ai besoin de savoir si Harry se porte mieux et je voudrais te parler de cette potion pour le sommeil aussi...'

- Potter va bien, ne vous en souciez plus. Demain vous aurez votre potion, à l'heure du dîner.

Il était agacé, mais cru entendre Dumbledore s'éloigner.

- Il est partie ? dit Harry qui était venu rejoindre Snape dans la salle de cours.

Il n'aimait pas ça et il n'aimera jamais ça. Il était prit au piège, aucune sortie ici...

Il s'approcha de Severus et lui donna un baiser rapide... peut-être un peu trop même.

- Je crois bien.... attendons un peu et tu pourras sortir pour aller dans tes quartiers et faire ce que tu as à faire avant 20h30. Je suis désolé mon ange... Dit-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, le tenant par la taille.

Il aimait sentir les hanches de Harry entre ses mains, il était sensuel tout en étant diabolique dans un certain sens.

- Ne viens pas en avance, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer ce que tu fais à mon bureau plus tôt si jamais quelqu'un te voyait.

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entretenir quoi que ce soit d'intime avec une étudiante, alors encore moins avec UN.

Harry éclata de rire sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Severus, il est 21h05 exactement... Tu veux que je revienne demain seulement? Tu as desoin de dormir je crois...

Il l'embrassa lentement, prenant bien soin de poser ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer fort contre lui. Il l'aimait, la vie pouvait être parfois tellement belle envers lui.

- Vraiment? Déjà? Alors désolé, je dois être confus! Tu ne veux pas rester un peu? J'ai ici un bon vin que tu risques d'aimer.

Severus voulait bien rester avec lui encore, en secret. Il savait bien que s'ils tenaient le coup en tant que couple, le secret ne resterait pas un secret bien longtemps.

- Je te regarde, c'est toi qui m'a l'air bien fatigué. Dit-il en souriant.

Harry accôta sa tête contre le torse de Severus. Oui, il était vraiment fatigué mais ça vaut le coup de rester éveillé pour son amour...

- Moi, boire, tombé.

Il respirait le parfum du corps de son amant. Il sent toujours aussi bon que la dernière fois.

- Moi, tombé de toute façon.

Et il ria de fatigue toujours collé à Severus.

Severus rit aussi et l'entoura de ses bras très fort.

- Tu as envie de dormir ici? Demanda-t-il tout innocent.

Un silence se fit et il cru avoir dit une bêtise, il cru même que Harry s'était endormi un instant, mais il le sentait toujours bouger.

- Alors?

- Hmmmm...

Harry entendait la réponse, il pouvait même lui répondre... mais le doute était la. Il avait peur malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait accompli, il avait peur qu'on lui enlève Severus si on les surprenait ensemble.

- C'est dangereux... Si... si quelqu'un me voit sortir demain? Harry Potter sortir des appartements de Severus Snape un mardi matin? J'ai peur c'est tout... un trouillard, voilà celui que tu aimes, juste un trouillard.

- Celui que j'aime est loin d'être un trouillard. Dit-il en souriant de nouveau. - Il est juste dérangé par ce que les autres diraient et il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Celui que j'aime est si beau, en dedans comme en dehors.

- Alors, voyons-nous demain... Je préfère que tu sois confortable et que tu ais la conscience tranquille ce soir, pour bien dormir. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Harry se recula un peu et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je n'est pas peur de ce que les autres diraient. Je m'en fous complètement, je suis amoureux et ça, ça me désole de ne pas pouvoir le crier partout, tout ça à cause que c'est interdit.

Il le serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi toi encore cette nuit? demanda-t'il avec une moue mangeable.

- Il est préférable que tu rentres, j'en ai pas envie, mais c'est mieux ainsi, je crois.

Il l'aurait gardé pour l'éternité s'il avait pu, mais se faire prendre en flagrant délit allait les séparer pour toujours, même ce vieux Dumbledore ne comprendrait pas!

- J'ai croisé Remus Lupin, il m'a dit que si je te voyais, de te dire d'aller le voir peu importe l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, il m'a parrut louche, comme s'il avait un problème.

Il le regarda un bref moment avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir.

Severus parut triste, Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Tu es sur que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut? Severus regarde moi!

- Je n'en sait rien je te dis, tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'y vas pas, vrai? Tu n'as qu'à revenir ensuite, mais pour ma part je serai déjà au lit, j'ai à faire avant les cours. Je t'aime.

Il colla ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ange et ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Pendant le baiser, Harry referma ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne voulait plus bouger de la, il était si bien dans ses bras, oh oui, il allait dormir avec lui ce soir.

Il se décolla lentement de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

- Je te souhaites donc une très belle nuit, on se rejoint demain, 20:30.

Puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois, s'apprêtant à aller le reconduire à la porte.

- Ne te fais pas voir, mon amour.

- Non, pas demain, je reviens dormir avec toi, s'il te plait Severus, tu ne peux pas me le refuser non? Je partirai à 5 heures, promis! Tout le monde dort à cette heure la...

Harry ne voulait surtout pas dormir sans lui... maintenant qu'il connaissait la chaleur de son corps, il ne voulait pus avoir froid.

- Comme tu veux, j'avoue que cela fait bien mon bonheur à moi aussi. Va au moins rencontrer Lupin, on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être urgent, il n'avait pas dutout l'air de quelqu'un de joyeux, je t'assures.

- Ok, j'y vais de ce pas.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois en se dirigeant vers la sortie et il ouvrit la porte.

- Ne barre pas, je reviens le plus vite possible.

-

Remus attendait Harry en faisant les cent pas de long en large de son bureau.

- Il ne viendra pas, pas ce soir, je ne peux pas garder cela pour moi, je devrais en parler à Dumbledore si Harry ne me donne pas d'explication ce soir, je n'aurai pas le choix.....

Mais on cogne à la porte.

J'espère que cela ce passera vite, je n'est pas envie de faire attendre Severus plus longtemps. Je suis trop fatigué, je veux me coucher près de lui, sentir son odeur... hmmmm...

Mais pourquoi il répond pas?

- Oh Harry! Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais ce soir.

En effet, Lupin avait vraiment l'air bizarre.

- Alors, ça va? Les études? Les amis? Les amours? Il avait mis l'accent sur le dernier énnoncé.

Harry était ébranlé. Pourquoi Rémus était-il si nerveux?

- Ça va Professeur Lupin, je suis fatigué c'est tout... est-ce que ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain?

Harry croisa les doigts.

- Non, je dois en être certain avant de faire le moindre acte. Souvent, quand je passe par les dongeons, je sens ton odeur fraîche, je sais que tu es en retenue à ce moment. La chose est que, hier, je n'ai pas senti ton odeur fraîche à l'heure où tu es, ÉTAIS supposé resortir, t'a-t-il retenu plus longtemps?

Hier? euh...

- Euh... c'est que... hier je n'est pas fait ma retenue... euhh... je me sentais pas trop bien.

Harry reprend son souffle... C'est vrai qu'il ne se sentait pas bien hier... lui et Severus on remédié à cela dans sa chambre personnelle.

- Se passe-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir? Harry, tu peux me le dire, s'il t'as fait quoi que ce soit, j'y porterais une attention toute spéciale. Tu arrives de ses dongeons, je le sens sur toi, même que je le sens beaucoup....

Il s'approcha de Harry pour le sentir.

- Et même...................................... Ici !? Dit-il en arrivant au niveau de la bouche.

Harry s'éloigna de Rémus. Il l'aimait bien mais son odorat il le détestait. Pourquoi il fallait que Lupin sans mêle?

- Ça va je vous ai dis... Non mais...

Harry était découragé... est-ce que tout ça allait finir à cause de... LUPIN? Non.. c'est pas possible.

Harry c'était arrêté de marcher et se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche

- Il ne t'as pas nuis? Dis-moi, c'est important, sinon j'irai le voir en personne!

Harry sentait le Snape à plein nez! Ce noir personnage avait donc dû le toucher! Harry ne semblait pas porter de marque de coup, Remus était soulagé de cela.

- Non! Professeur, s'il vous plait, tout est parfait! Ma vie est parfaite, je suis heureux, pouvez-vous le comprendre? Si vous dites quoique ce soit... je risque de me retrouver comme avant et je ne veux plus jamais...

Harry n'avait toujours pas retourner sa tête vers Rémus... sinon, il aurait vu l'amour qu'il porte à Severus dans ses yeux. Mais, pouvait-il comprendre cette amour?

- Tout est parfait? Pas pour moi! Vas-tu y retourner? Harry tu ne PEUX PAS y retourner, comprend donc que je SAIS! Je ne peux pas te laisser y retourner, me doutant tout à fait de ce que tu y fais, va pas trop savoir, avec ce Snape! C'est une blague? Du chantage qu'il te fait? Ou bien......

Il s'arrêta net. Le regarda. Puis ouvrit la bouche encore...

- Je vais m'assurer que tu sois ecorté à tes appartements ce soir, la porte sera surveillée par nul autre que Rusard. Tu me crois méchant? Tu te trompes, Harry, je ne fais que te protèger, mais tu ne pourras pas le comprendre tout de suite!

- Non! Tu me fous la paix un point c'est tout! C'est quoi la, tu vas te prendre pour mon père? Ou tu veux peut-être remplacer Sirius? Tu ne peux pas comprendre une fois pour toute que j'suis amoureux? C'est ça qui te dérange?

Harry c'était levé et c'était mis à gueuler contre son professeur, si aimé autrefois. Le vous avait prit le bord et c'était maintenant une conversation familière qu'ils avaient.

- Et si j'suis pas capable de le comprendre, pourquoi tu me le dis? Et puis, donnes moi dont tes informations, comme si quelque chose pouvait bien changer. J'me rends compte que tout le monde avait tord à ton sujet, t'es pas mieux qu'un autre, t'es même pire.

- Severus Snape de son nom, a 37 ans! Tu as combien? Laisse....16....17 tout au plus! J'me rappelle pas, mais bon sang Harry! Ouvre les yeux! C'est quoi ça! Severus est pas encore net, d'après moi, t'as pas à tourner autour de lui ou je.....

Encore une fois il s'arrêta.

- Je fais venir Rusard, tu vas dans ta chambre!

Harry bouilla, s'il était sur de pas aller à Azkaban il le tuerait sur le champ.

- J'ai 17 ans donc majeur alors tu vas me foutre la paix Lupin. Si c'est parce que je suis un élève et bien je quitterai l'école ce soir s'il le faut, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'être heureux parce que tu es toujours sur les principes de l'âge et parce que vous avez toujours détesté Severus!

Il avait lâché le paquet d'un coup. Il le détestait, Oh oui... à jamais.

- Tu sais.... Dit-il calmement ....Severus sera pas bien longtemps au château de toutes façons....

Il se tut un moment.

- Ne te fais pas remarquer dans les couloirs! Dit-il en se retournant.

Harry sortit sans même regarder derrière lui et claqua la porte si fort qu'il se fit mal.

Il courra jusqu'au appartement de Severus et entra. Il le chercha des yeux et fit le tour des pièces pour le retrouver endormi sur le sofa. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit par terre en couchant sa tête sur son ventre.

- Déjà rentré? Dit-il en posant sa main au travers des cheveux de Harry.

- Alors? Qu'avait-il?

Severus se demandait, il aimait savoir tout ce qui concernait son amour.

- Harry? Ça va? Que s'est-il passé?

Harry releva la tête vers Severus... des larmes inondaient son visage.

- Il...

Harry ne voulait pas le dire... mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se releva d'un coup et fut prit d'une passe très violente ou il aurait pu briser tout ce qui était autour de lui mais il ne toucha à rien, il n'était pas chez lui.

- Il.. le batard! Je l'aurais tué... Oh oui, je l'aurais fait si je n'avais rien eu à perdre Severus. Je l'aurais étranglé de mes propres mains et j'aurais regardé ses yeux me suplier d'arrêter, de le laisser vivre mais moi j'aurais été jusqu'au bout... et il serait mort...

Harry parla mais sans bien se rendre compte qu'il parlait plus à lui même qu'à Snape.

Snape se leva d'un bond et sans réfléchir, sorti, la mort dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que Lupin lui avait fait, mais si Harry était dans un tel étât, Remus allait le payer!

- Sale chien! Sale chien! Continuait-il de crier tout en se dirigeant plus près du bureau qu'il cherchait.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et y trouva immédiatement l'homme qu'il voulait.

- Lupin sale merde à quatre pattes! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour les potions tue-loup? Tu fais chier conard, tu fais vraiment chier!

Harry courra derrière Severus mais incapable de l'arrêter avant. Mais quel idiot avait-il fait? Il aurait peut-être du attendre mais dans le fond... Severus c'était emporté vite aussi.

Il arriva derrière son amour et il vit qu'il tenait Lupin par le collet.

- Severus, ça vaut pas la peine, vient, s'il te plait.

Severus le lâcha, il ne voulait pas que Harry le voit dans un étât de colère.

- Va-t-on me dire ce qui s'est passé ici? Dit-il en fixant Lupin.

RL: Rien, absolument rien, j'ai juste dit à Harry la vérité!

-...... Il ne parla pas, prit Harry par la main et le conduisit de retour dans les cachots.

Arrivé de nouveau dans les appartements de Snape Harry n'osa pas faire le moindre geste de peur d'éveiller encore plus la colère de Severus.

- Tu veux que je partes ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix la tête baissé.

- Bien sûre que non.

Un long silence s'en suivit alors que Severus se demandait comment lui dire une chose importante.

- Que t'as dit Lupin? Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas te mentir.

Il lui caressa une joue, puis lui donna un petit baiser rapide sur la bouche.

Harry s'asseoit sur le matelas du lit et ferma les yeux.

- Il a commencé par vouloir me décourager... en disant que tu avais 37 ans et moi 17... puis je ne sais plus trop, j'ai fini par perdre ma patience légendaire(ce qui le fit sourire) et je les engueulé... puis il a fini par dire " Severus ne restera pas longtemps au chateau de toute facon." Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire Severus?.

Et il attendit la réponse, même s'il la redoutait un peu.

- Il a dit ça..... Je vois.... Il baissa la tête, fit un long soupir et reprit...

- Mais je vais revenir.... Ce ne sera pas si long, tu verras...

Il avait envie de pleurer, il ne voulait pas penser à ce jour qui approchait si vite maintenant.

- Je vais revenir très vite, faut pas t'inquèter.

Mais il affichait énormément d'inquiétude.

Harry se leva rapidement et alla prendre son amour dans ses bras.

- Que se passe t'il? Je veux le savoir Severus, peu importe ce que c'est! Pourquoi faut-il que tu partes? Pourquoi tu es inquiets? Severus... s'il te plait... répond moi...

Et Harry se remit à pleurer accrocher à Snape.

Snape le serra contre lui.

- Ne pleures pas, ce n'est rien de..... de terrible. J'ai une chose à faire, je t'en parlerai quand ce sera fait. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'inquiéter à mon sujet. Si je venais qu'à ne pas reven..... Tout ira bien mon amour, ne t'en fais donc pas.

Puis il le serra encore plus, sentant une chaleur l'envahir violement.

- Non tu ments!!!

Il poussa Severus de toute ses forces.

- Pourquoi tu me ments?? Je croyais que tu m'aimais? Alors tu t'en fous? Tu vas partir comme ça et moi je resterai dans l'ignorance? Et tu allais me le dire quand que tu partais au juste? Une journée avant? La journée même? Ou jamais?

Harry rageait, contre tout, contre lui même. Il lui faisait confiance mais ou était-elle sa confiance à lui?

- Arrête un peu! Dit-il pour le calmer. - Je cherchais le moyen de te le dire pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes, mais Lupin a tout gâché!

Il s'approcha de Harry.

- Tu veux le savoir? Assieds-toi, je vais tout te dire. Je t'ai dit je t'aime parce que c'est vrai, n'en doutes jamais, jamais Harry.

Il s'installa confortablement, ça allait être long, très long, surtout pour lui faire comprendre le pourquoi de tout ça.

Harry s'asseya et accôta sa tête sur Severus, il voulait tout savoir, peu importe se que c'est, il n'aura pas le choix de toute facon.

- Oui... tout...

Et il attendit que Severus commence.

- Je suis rappellé. Je dois y aller, les autres mangemorts sont avide de savoir ce qui se passe au château, même s'il ne sont pas en activité, ils doivent se tenir au courant. Si je n'y vais pas, ils me tueront, s'il découvre mon identité, ils me tueront aussi, mais je serai prudent, c'est pourquoi je te dis que je reviendrai sans aucun doute.

Il posa pour regarder Harry.

- Mais... Voldemort est mort! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant? Severus! Si quelqu'un leur a dit pour toi? Non... tu ... tu ne peux pas....

Et les larmes coulaient encore. Il ne pourrait pas le suporter. Severus ne pouvait pas y aller, Harry ne s'en remettera jamais s'il risque de ne pas revenir.

- Je sais, mais je dois m'y rendre. Tu sais, ils ont toujours espoir de le faire revenir, peu importe la manière. Ils veulent savoir si Dumbledore s'est affaibli. Je pars demain soir, je devrais revenir deux jour après.

- Si longtemps??? Mais...

Harry se tut. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Severus en prendrait pas compte alors vaut mieux se taire et d'accepter.

- Bien, si c'est ça que tu veux, j'peux pas t'en empêcher... j'suis qui moi pour vouloir ça hein? personne...

Harry se retourna, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait. D'un côté, il voulait se sauver et aller pleurer seul, de l'autre, il voulait s'endormir auprès de Severus pour peut-être sa dernière nuit.

- Harry, mon amour, celui que j'aime pour vrai, comprend moi, je n'ai pas le choix, si je n'y vais pas, ils vont venir me chercher et là ce sera pire pour moi et s'ils te trouvent, tu es cuit, ensuite ils me tueront pour t'avoir caché à eux, vois-tu comme je suis coincé, je n'ai aucun choix mon ange, ne pleures pas, je t'en prie, tu rends les choses si difficiles.

Il l'embrassa dans la nuque, il voulait que Harry comprenne, pour ne pas qu'il souffre d'être si loin et peut-être détesté à cause de ça.

- Je t'aime tellement, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit, pour te protéger et moi aussi par le fait même.

Harry renifla.

- Désolé de te rendre les choses plus difficiles. J'dois être trop stupide pour ne pas comprende que tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu m'as rendu une joie en moi que je croyais impossible. Je ne voulais pas dormir ce soir si je ne dormais pas près de toi. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, ton corps contre le mien, ta chaleur qui me réchauffe, ton odeur qui m'enivre. T'es petites attentions envers moi...

Harry se laissa tomber par terre et pleura. Les larmes coulèrent sans jamais finir.

- Je t'aime tant... je suis fou, j'vais devenir fou, je sais plus. J'ai froid... tellement froid. Je sais que tu vas partir et que tu ne pourras plus me réchauffer.

Harry délira légèrement, il ne voulait tout simplement pas le perdre alors quelque fois, il se pouvait qu'il exagèrait.

- Je serez là pour te tenir dans mes bras, je reviendrai, arrête.

Il se pencha vers le sol, prit Harry par dessous les bras et le souleva avant de lui couvrir le cou de baisé puis la bouche et le reste du visage, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur son corps.

- Tu va me prendre, ce soir..... Je ne veux pas partir sans connaître ce que c'est, quand mon amant me fais l'amour.

- Severus... j'suis fatigué...

Les larmes ne diminuèrent pas, il était réellement mort de fatigue, il expèrait juste que Severus comprendrait.

- Tu vas revenir... je vais t'attendre... s'il te plait...

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent puis il essaya de les tenir ouverte mais se fut peine perdue.

- Dors Harry, dors, je suis désolé d'exiger cela alors que tu n'es pas du tout en état. Dors mon amour, je vais veiller sur toi toute la nuit, rien ni personne ne viendra te déranger.

Severus voulait pleurer, il allait quitter son amour et il le réalisait à présent, il avait vraiment trouvé l'amour.

Il restait quelque force à Harry et il dit :

- Je t'aime Severus...

Mais se fut ses derniers puisqu'il s'endormit dans les bras de son amoureux.

Snape ne fut pas long à suivre, bientôt tout deux se retrouvèrent enlâssé comme deux pièces de casse-tête moldu, nez contre nez, mains dans les mains et jambes, et bien les jambes entremêlées. C'est une nuit paisible qui s'annoçait.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et il entendit du bruit venant de la salle de classe.

- Severus!!! Réveille toi!! Il y a du monde dans la salle de cours. Severus!!!

Il le brassa un peu plus.

- Quoi? Que.... Quoi? Où suis-je? Oh Harry, tu es là! Que se passe-t-il?

Il était sortit de son sommeil brusquement et ne saisit pas vraiment ce que Harry lui avait dit.

- Des gens dans la salle de classe? Je m'habille, reste-là.

Puis il sortit afin d'aller voir ce qui se tramait, mais c'était le matin, donc début des cours.

Harry était déboussolé et il regarda sa montre.

- Oh merde! 9h00!! Et j'suis emprisonné ici... j'peux pas sortir...

Alors Harry était résolu, sans avoir le choix. Il visita à son aise l'appartement au complet quand il s'arrêta dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Severus. Il regarda les titres un après l'autre quand un de ceux-ci attira son regard. Un livre de magie noire mais bon, il s'assit avec lui sur ses genous puis commença à le lire. Il était vraiment interressant qu'il ne s'apperçu pas du temps qui passait.

- Harry? Où es-tu? Ah tu es là! Que lis-tu?

Severus s'approcha doucement et souleva le livre que Harry tenait.

- Intéressant. J'ai 20 minutes de pause avant le prochain cours, nous devons te faire sortir d'ici, sinon les professeurs s'inquièteront.

Il lui lècha légèrement une lèvre avant de s'en emparer passionnément.

- Avant de partir, je veux te voir mon ange, je ne pars pas sans t'avoir vu.

Harry passa légèrement ses bras autour de Severus et l'embrassa passionément.

- Juste 20 minutes? Hmmm.... À quel heure tu dois partir ce soir?

- 21:45, nous n'auront pas beaucoup de temps, mais au moins nous en aurons.

Snape prit Harry dans ses bras.

- En attendant, prend cette porte, là, sous la table, elle te conduira dans une remise non loin du dortoir des Slytherins, mais au moins tu n'auras pas à expliquer pourquoi tu sors de chez moi entre deux cours.

- 1 Heure c'est mieux que rien.

Puis ses lèvres touchèrent encore aux siennes pendant quelques secondes interminable et qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient finir mais ils furent bien obligé.

- Je t'aime, on se voit ce soir.

Et Harry sortit par la trappe. Dès qu'il tourna le couloir, il voyait Dumbledore entrer dans la salle de classe de Severus. Il se dépêcha de passer tout droit pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Severus sortit dans la classe.

"Eh merde, manquait plus que lui!" Pensa-t-il.

AD: Severus, je sais pour votre sortie de ce soir et je désaprouve!

- Mais je n'ai aucun choix!

AD: Vrai, car vous ne quiterrai pas cet endroit pour aller vous faire tuer, ce qui arrivera forcément!

- J'irai un point c'est tout!

AD: Si vous y allez, vous ne revenez pas!

Severus s'assit et Dumbledore partit.

Harry n'avait pas été assez vite, il n'entendit pas la conversation que les deux hommes avaient eu mais Dumbledore le ratrapa...

- Bonjour professeur...

Il fut bien obligé de lui parler.

Snape savait qu'il courait un grand danger en y allant, mais il avait dit à Harry qu'il reviendrait, alors il allait revenir, peu importe ce que disait Dumbledore, même si c'était plus que probable.

Il se prepara un peu, replaçant sa robe comme il faut et s'assit pour les 8 dernières minutes.

Après s'être débarrassé du vieux fou, Harry courra jusqu'à son dortoir chercher ses livres pour son prochain cour... Défense contre les forces du Mal... Il faut vraiment que ça tombe sur lui?

Il n'avait pas le temps de manger un morceau et son estomac criait famine, il fallait tenir jusqu'au dîner.

Il entra dans la classe et son regard croisa celui de Lupin.

- Vous a-t-il dit? Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il vous ai caché ses activitées! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez pris au piège tout comme lui, il l'a déjà fait auparavant, et la personne en question ne peut plus s'en sortir!

Lupin ferma son clapet quand des étudiants firent leur entrée en classe.

Harry se posa une question tout le cours... et maintenant qu'il était fini, bien qu'il aille faim et qu'il veut allez dîner, il resta pour savoir.

- Qui est cette personne?

- Lucius Malfoy. Eh oui, dure à croire, mais pourtant vrai, il va en plus devoir lui faire face ce soir, alors laisse tomber Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sur ce Remus se retourna afin d'arranger quelques papiers qui traînaient sur sa table.

- Oh et, ne vous créez pas de faux espoirs, il vous entraînera, comme il l'a si bien fait avec ce pauvre Malfoy.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Malfoy...

- Depuis quand vous prenez en pitié Malfoy?

Quelques minutes passèrent et on entendit des mouches volées.

-... Je vois... ceux qui me font du mal vous les aimez et ceux qui m'aime vous les détestez? Alors vos conseils et vos messages en parabole gardes les pour toi.

Harry sortit du cours. Il en avait marre! Lupin le faisait chier et Severus lui cachait encore quelque chose.

Non, Lupin ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais il devait lui dire au cas où Severus recommencerait. Il voulait bien croire que Severus avait changé, mais sa conscience lui interdisait de penser une telle chose, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas que Harry souffre, encore, il ne voulait pas non plus que Severus souffre, encore lui aussi, car il savait que cet homme pouvait faire des ravages épouvantables s'il était provoqué.

Harry alla dîner bien qu'il manquait d'appétit. Il se retourna vers la table des professeurs et Severus y était, il ne lui souriait pas et retourna sa tête de zombie vers ses amis.

- Harry? Qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu vas pas bien?

- Je... j'vais à l'infirmerie, j'ai mal au coeur.

Et il sortit aussi vite qu'il put de la grande salle pour se diriger vers sa chambre, pour être seul.

Snape le vit et ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre à la trace, prétextant un travail important à terminer avant les cours de l'après-midi.

Il le coinça finallement au tournant d'un couloir normallement bondé de monde, mais là ils étaient tous dans la grande salle.

- Harry! Cria-t-il avant de le rattrapper.

Harry se retourna violament.

- Lâche moi!

Il le regarda dans les yeux et on pouvait bien discerner la colère qu'ils contenaient.

- Pourquoi tu me le cachais? Est-ce que ca va toujours être comme ça?

- Être comment? Je ne comprend pas!

Mais de quoi Harry pouvait-il bien parler?

- Harry, je ne veux rien te cacher, mais si quelque chose m'échappe, ce qui est tout à fait normal, j'en suis désolé. Je ne peux pas tout te dire sur moi en quelques jours, c'est impossible! Alors ne prend pas les nerfs si vite!

Snape était perdu, il devait savoir de quoi il parlait.

Harry se calma un peu, dans un sens c'est vrai... ils ne peuvent pas se connaitre en quelques jours.

- À propos de Malfoy sénior.

Je crois qu'il peut comprendre avec cette courte phrase.

- Oh......... ça. Toi aussi tu as un passé, tu peux comprendre que ce n'est pas amusant de s'en souvenir quand il a été douloureux. Lucius, ce fut une courte et pénible histoire, rien de bien intéressant devrais-je dire.

Il se colla à Harry.

- C'est toi que j'aime, rien ne t'arrivera, le passé ne refera pas surface, ne crain rien.

Il l'embrassa.

- S'il-te-plaît, ne sois pas fâché pour si peu, je te raconterai cette histoire, c'est une promesse.

Harry soupira, il le sait mais c'est à cause de Lupin tout ça. Il ne se serait jamais mis dans un tel état dans le cas contraire.

- Désolé... et puis moi je n'ai pas de passé. Les Dursley j'veux pas m'en rappeller tellement ça été affreux pis il y a ici, à part mes amants que j'ai eu... j'vois pas ce que je peux te cacher mais t'as 20 ans d'expérience de plus... je peux comprendre.

Harry se blotti tout contre lui.

-Tu as toujours le même effet sur moi chaque fois que tu me touches! Dit-il en souriant. - Aller, va en cours, je te retrouve bientôt, nous nous dirons au revoir et quand je reviendrai, tu sauras tout de moi, j'en fais un devoir.

Il le serra une dernière fois avant de le laisser pour qu'il parte.

- Je t'aime Harry, à ce soir.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Et il le regarda partir. Merlin qu'il l'aimait! Il s'adossa au mur et il attendit le début des cours. Juste le fait de penser à Severus le rendait différent. Il attendit patiemment 20h30.

-

Et 20:30 arriva!(lol) Severus attendait Harry assit sur son sofa, il s'était habillé tout de noir (quelle surprise) mais avait choisit de beaux vêtements de sorciers qui lui allaient à ravire le coeur des plus insensibles.

- Oh tu es là! Dit-il en lui sautant presque au cou comme un gamin de 12 ans.

Il suçottait déjà le cou de Harry lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

- Tu vas me manquer, Harry. Dit-il tristement

Harry leva les yeux lentement vers Severus.

- 2 jours seulement hein? Pas plus Severus... c'est déjà cruel.

Harry le prit fort contre lui. Il sentait bon et il était tellement séduisant!! Ça le rendait fou! Il l'embrassa partout ou il le pouvait et laissa ballader ses mains sur son corps.

- Mmmmmm Harry...... Oh oui, touches-moi.... tu me rends fou, raide dingue, je pense toujours au jour où tu vas me faire... Il fut coupé par un baiser.

-........Mmmmm..... L'amour.... le vrai..... J'en perds mes sens, je ne pourai pas cesser de penser à toi...

Puis il le plaqua au mur pour lui donner le plus merveilleux baiser qu'il pu.

Harry lui rendit au centuple. Il le voulait encore et encore en lui. Si Severus n'insisterait pas pour se faire faire l'amour, il aurait pu en profiter malgré que...

Harry se baissa pour défaire le pantalon de Severus... il avait le temps après tout.

- Oh Harry.........

Snape ne savait plus s'il devait, il ne restait que 40 minutes et ce ne serait pas comme il pensait, mais la dernière fois fut non pas courte, mais pas trop longue non plus, peut-être était-ce le moment après-tout. Il ne savait pas s'il allait le revoir un jour, alors il se donna entièrement à Harry.

- Mmmmmm Tu me rends fou!!!!!

- Severus... il ne se passera pas se que tu crois. Dit Harry en remontant vers Snape. J'ai envie de te prendre oui mais ce sera pour passer la nuit avec toi. C'est spécial une première fois et je n'est pas le goût que ça soit gâché et fait vite.

Harry croisa les doigts, "Severus s'il te plait, comprends moi". Harry se colla sur Severus en se demandant ce que celui ci allait lui répondre toujours en espèrant qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

- D'accord, embrasses-moi au moins, que j'ai le vague souvenir de ton odeur sur mes lèvres (ouff, chu poétik !) lorsque je serai loin de toi.

Il se pencha un peu pour rejoindre la bouche de son aimé et ferma les yeux à son chaud contacte.

- Je reviendrai vite, promis. Dit-il en le fixant amoureusement.

- Tu as dit 2 jours Severus... promet le moi.

Harry colla ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à l'embrasser pendant des centaines de seconde. Ils reculèrent un peu essouflé.

- Je t'aime, peu importe ce qui va se passer Severus, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu l'oublis.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, tu n'as rien à craindre, 2 jours, pas plus....

Severus était très inquièt, et Dumbledore qui l'empêcherait de revenir à Poudlard si jamais il ôsait se rendre là-bas. Il était en pleine confusion.

- Il est bientôt temps, aller, va rejoindre tes amis, penses à moi.... Puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Tu n'as pas promis Severus!

Harry resta la, sans bouger, la tête basse. Croyez vous qu'il serait capable d'être avec ses amis en sachant qu'il est en danger? Et surtout ne sachant pas s'il allait revenir? Tout ce qui était important maintenant pour Harry était Severus alors tout ce qu'il allait lui demander, il le ferait.

- Je te le promet mon amour, je reviendrai vite.

Severus avait peur, mais le fait de regarder Harry lui donnait une force, une force nouvelle générée par son amour.

- Va maintenant, je te retrouves ici bientôt.

Et il lui donna un autre baisé, un baisé d'adieu, mais temporaire espérait-il.

Harry ne lâcha pas ses lèvres et il le tenait fort dans ses bras.

- Je serai faible sans toi alors revient moi vite.

Harry prit le livre qu'il lisait le matin même.

- Je peux te l'emprunter jusqu'à ton retour? Au moins, je ne perdrai pas la tête en lisant.

- Bien sûre, prend tout ce que tu veux pour ne pas sembler seul, mais fais vite, il ne me reste que 3 minutes et je devrai partir.

Snape fouilla dans sa poche et mis l'objet trouvé dans la main de Harry puis lui referma les doigts.

- Tu ouvriras ta main une fois dans ton lit, au revoir.

Harry sauta au cou de Severus une dernière fois et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime... dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il partit en direction de la classe pour ensuite partir vers sa chambre personnelle.

º-º

Snape se rendit avec peine à sa première heure de réunion.

- Bonsoir.

Puis il s'assit et attendit qu'on l'interpelle.

º-º

Harry arriva de peine et misère à sa chambre tandis que ses larmes avaient coulés tout le long de chemin. Il ne voulait voir personne c'est pourquoi il avait choisi sa pièce à lui.

Il se coucha sur le lit en continuant de pleurer quand il se rendit conte que son poing était toujours aussi bien fermé. Il s'asseoit et ouvra doucement ses doigts. Il découvrir un jonc d'Or blanc puis une petite carte bleue. Il l'ouvrit et ce qu'il lisa le laissa sans geste.

º-º

Un des hommes devant lui s'avança.

- Nous le savons Severus, nous savons que tu t'allies à l'ennemie et que tu songes à changer de camps! Vous devrez payer de.....

- De ta MORT! Le coupa un autre homme, qui s'avança encore plus près de Severus, enlevant son capuchon noir, Lucius.

- C'est faux. Dit Severus.

- La ferme!

º-º

Harry se mit à trembler. Il avait peur mais en même temps il était heureux. Il passa le jonc à son doigt et lisa la carte à haute voix.

- Harry, mon amour, mon ange. Je ne reviendrai pas, c'est presque sur alors je veux que tu gardes se jonc comme une demande en mariage, comme si nous allons nous marier.

Harry s'arrêta, il pleurait tellement qu'il ne pouvait lire la fin pour le moment.

º-º

Lucius le frappa si fort que Severus cru en être assomé.

- Tu nous as trahis! Cria un autre au loin - Qu'il paie de sa vie, maintenant! Dit un autre.

- Voilà, ça vient... Dit Lucius en sortant sa baguette.

- Non, Lucius...

- La ferme! Puis il le frappa encore.

º-º

Harry fini par se calmer un peu et reprit le bout de papier.

- L'amour que je porte pour toi est si forte que je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant, je me gardais que pour toi. Je t'aime et j'espère que tu ne douteras jamais de mon amour pour toi. Severus.

Les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle et on cogna à la porte mais Harry n'y réponda pas. Personne n'était suposé savoir qu'il était la.

º-º

- Severus, tu meurs, mais tu pourras vivre à une seule condition... Dit Lucius.

- Et laquelle?

- Tu nous livre Harry Potter! On sait qu'il est bien protègé, mais avec toi qui a la confiance de Dumbledore, tu peux nous l'amener.

Severus se mit à penser. S'il disait non, il mourrait, s'il disait oui, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de s'en sortir vivant avec Harry, mais au moins il aurait le temps de le revoir et de l'avertir, mais ce serait le trahir en même temps.

- Jamais! Dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Tu en es certain?

- Oui, tuez-moi.

º-º

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry ne bougea pas.

HG : Harry ? Oh Merlin! Harry!!

Hermione coura jusqu'à Harry qui était innondé de larme suivi de Ron qui n'était pas loin derrière entrain de refermer la porte avec la carte des maraudeurs à la main.

HG : Harry! Regardes-moi! Parles-moi! Fesses-moi! mais fait quelque chose je t'en pris!

Harry leva son visage vers son amie et lui sauta dans les bras pour continuer de pleurer.

º-º

- Non, tu ne vas pas mourrir, mais je vais plutôt t'enfermer pour toujours dans cette boîte faite à ta grandeur, oui c'est ça, c'est le cercueuil que tu vois là. Lança Lucius.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne me faite pas faire votre sale boulot! Et il se mérita un autre coup de poing au visage.

- Sale merde! Cria Lucius.

"Harry, Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti."Pensa Severus, une larme à l'œil.

º-º

Harry n'arrivait plus à rien. Même qu'il n'avait plus une larme maintenant que son corps était désèché. Il se coucha dans son lit et prit son oreillé dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

Quant à Hermione et Ron, il lisait une petite carte bleue laissé trainé sur le couvre pied.

RW : Harry, on est la... pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit?

Ron et Mione comprenaient. Harry était leur ami et jamais il allait le juger... même si c'était Snape.

º-º

"Oh mais oui!" pensa Severus. "Si je me concentre un peu, il pourra recevoir mon message."

"Harry.... Harry averti Dumbl...."

- Non mais sale traitre! On fait de la télépathie maintenant? Dit Lucius en le frappant.

º-º

Harry se releva d'un trait dans son lit se qui fit sursauter ses amis.

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

Harry se mit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put vers le bureau de Dumbledore suivi toujours de ses fidèles amis.

Arrivé à la statuette, elle s'ouvrit devant lui car Lupin en descendait suivi de Dumbledore lui même.

- Mais Harry! Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici si tard? N'avez-vous pas du sommeil à rattraper?

Lupin continua sa route on ne sait où et Dumbledore se pencha vers Harry.

- C'est Severus? Demanda le vieil homme en regardant Lupin s'éloigner.

- Oui, il va mal Professeur... il m'a appellé, dans ma tête... il voulait que je vous avertisse, mais ça coupé, je ne sais pas pourquoi! Mais j'ai apperçue Lucius Malfoy...

Ils retèrent quelques intants en silence quand Harry reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi Lupin fait cette tête? C'est à cause de moi?

- Bon, retourne à ta chambre, je ferai ce qu'il faut faire. Oui, c'est à cause de toi, il m'a tout dit, il ne fait pas confiance à Severus. (Ça vire en roman policier, check bin ça!)

Dumbledore retourna dans son bureau et se mit à se concentrer...

"Lucius, faite votre devoir, rien ne viendra vous en empêcher, j'ai les choses en main" Lui envoya-t-il.

º-º

Harry n'était toujours pas rassuré et il se retourna vers ses amis.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide... il... il faut le sauver, pour moi s'il te plait.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent.

HG : Vient Harry, il faut te reposer.

RW : Oui, t'as besoin de repos.

Harry ne comprenait pas, il avait pas envie d'allez dormir! Il voulait retrouver Severus! Son amour!

º-º

Lupin, qui était maintenant dans son bureau, se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il règlerait le cas de Severus, il n'avait pas prit cette 'union' illégale. Comme il savait que Snape allait là-bas, cela lui donnait la raison parfaite de sa mort, même s'il était supposé le sauver.

Lupin fit demi-tour et se rendit chez Harry.

º-º

Harry était assit dans son sofa... ou lui et Severus avait pour la première fois partagé leur moment intime. Il regarda le feu hypnoptisé comme s'il voulait appercevoir la réponse à ses questions.

HG : Tu veux du thé Harry?

Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait que la paix, mais ses amis ne le quittaient pas sur l'ordre de Dumbledore...

On cogna à la porte et Ron ouvra sur le professeur Lupin.

- SORTEZ! J'ai à faire avec Harry! (Non, gang de pervers!) C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie.

Ils sortirent, croyant ce que Lupin avait dit.

- C'est pas net tout ça Harry! Dumbledore qui.... et ensuite tes amis, TES PROPRES AMIS refusent de t'aider, ya quelque chose qui cloche! Parle lui en pensée, même s'il ne te répond pas, il t'entendra. Dumbledore n'est pas celui qu'on croit je pense.

- M... mais..!!! Comment? Comment je fais pour lui parler?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! C'est Lupin qui venait l'aider après tout ce qu'il avait puis lui faire!

-Tu te concentre sur lui, tu ressens ce que tu ressentais quand tu..... étais avec lui et tu envoies ton message, il l'interceptera.

Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu entourloupé Ron et Hermione?

- Aller, fais-le, il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenna entre ses deux doigts le jonc qu'il lui avait offert. Il se concentra sur son corps, puis l'odeur arriva... ses muscles se formèrent puis sa voix se fit entendre. Harry avait refait Severus en lui.

"Sev, écoute moi, Dumbledore est manigancé avec Lucius et on même réussi à embarquer mes amis. Ou es-tu, je vais te chercher."

Harry continua de penser très fort à Severus quand il entendit.

AD : Lupin! Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement!

Harry se retourna brusquement vers Lupin et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il parla tout bas à Lupin..

- Retenez les, dites n'importe quoi mais qu'ils n'entrent pas!

Harry se précipita vers la cheminée ou un feu brulait. Il lança un sort de froid pour que la chaleur disparaisse et entra dans la cheminée. Il prononça un autre sort et une petite entrée s'ouvrit.

Il se dépêcha ensuite de trouver la carte des maraudeurs, personne ne doit savoir ou ils allaient et comment y allez.

º-º

Severus était violement battu, il souffrait énormément et il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il était presque sur le point de se laisser mourrir.

"Harry........... Dans la forêt.... La... grosse roche.... près.....de...."

- Sale chien, je t'ai dit que je pouvais intercepter tes pensées!

Severus savait bien que Harry n'allait pas le trouver, il se demandait même pourquoi il lui avait parlé.

º-º

Pendant ce temps, Harry entraina Lupin dans le tunel, prennant bien soin d'oter le sort de froid et bien refermer la porte derrière et jeter un nouveau sort.

Quand il vient pour continuer à marcher vers Rémus, la pensée de Severus arriva dans son cerveau ce qui lui fit reculer de quelques pas et s'applatit sur le mur. Lupin vint le voir.

- Prof...professeur Lupin... ou se trouve la grosse roche dans la forêt interdite?

Harry savait que dans le temps des maraudeurs, ils avaient été souvent dans la forêt sans permission... Rémus devait se souvenir de quelques endroits, du moins Harry l'espèrait de tout son coeur.

- La grosse roche? Mais comment sais-tu à propos de celle-ci? Aller, suis-moi.

Et il l'amena dans la forêt, marchant dans des endroits très sombres.

- Severus t'as parlé, n'est-ce pas?

Il le regarda un bref instant avant de s'arrêter.

- C'est ici, qu'y a-t-il?

- Severus m'a dit que c'était à la grosse roche. Je ne sais pas quoi!! Il a juste dit la grosse roche....

Harry paniqua, il était tout près de Severus, il devait faire quelque chose... c'était son amour... et sa vie.

- Il doit bien y avoir un passage, une trappe... PUTAIN DE BORDEL!

Harry se concentra de nouveau pour pouvoir refaire de la télépathie avec Severus.

"Severus, je suis à la pierre... ou se trouve l'entrer????"

Harry désespérait.

º-º

"Ne viens pas! Surtout ne viens pas, ils te tueront aussi..... SEVERUS SALE TRAITRE, À QUI PARLES-TU?! RÉPOND! TU EN VEUX ENCORE? TRÈS BIEN' PRENDS ÇA!..... Harry.... mghhf.... Sauve-toi..."

Lucius aussi était dans sa tête.

º-º

RL:- On entre par là, c'est bien caché, mais c'est facile d'accès.

- Il... il va le tuer....

Harry était comme paralysé au dernier message que Severus lui avait fait parvenir.

- Professeur... je ne vous obliges pas à venir, je sais que vous le détester alors j'irai seul, si je ne reviens pas, au moins je serai avec lui.

- Heu, je ne le déteste pas, c'est lui qui n'a pas l'air de m'aimer. Aller, va, ce n'est pas une place pour moi et puis de toute façon je ne ferais que nuire.

º-º

"Ne viens pas mon amo..... Ne viens pas!"

Severus pleurait, il avait très mal et il ne voulait pas que Harry risque sa vie pour lui. Il pleurait tellement qu'il en perdit presque la voix, il était si épuisé, il se sentait partir doucement.

º-º

Harry lui sourit.

- Professeur... si je reviens avec Severus... dites à Dumbledore de bien se cacher car il ne sera plus vivant bien longtemps.

Et sur ça, il entra sous la roche. "Je m'en viens, attends-moi..." Il entendait des bruits très près de lui. "Ils sont combien? dit le moi..."

Harry arriva près de la pièce, la porte était entre-ouvert et ne voyait qu'un mangemort seulement mais il attendait la réponse de Severus.

º-º

"4...... 4....... NE VIENS PAS JE T'EN SUPPLIE!" Pleura-t-il de toutes ses larmes, il avait honte de pleurer devant eux, mais il pensait d'abord et avant tout à son ange, là dehors, qui risquait la mort à cause de lui."Je te déteste Harry, je ne t'aime pas, rien de cela n'est vrai!" dit-il pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais il pensait au jonc, et à la note, mais au moins il avait essayé.

º-º

"Je n'en crois pas un mot et tu le sais.... DIS-MOI ILS SONT COMBIEN MAINTENANT!!!!"

Harry était en colère maintenant et le feu brulait dans ses yeux. Severus n'avait pas le choix de le lui dire, sinon, il entrerait sans le savoir et il improviserait.

"J'entre alors si tu ne veux pas me répondre."

º-º

"NOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!! Ils sont 4." Il n'eut pas le choix, de toutes façon Harry allait venir, il connaissait la détermination de Harry et surtout sa tête de mûle.

LM:- C'est quoi ce bordel? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? On veut pas mourrir? Ça va arriver, que tu le veuilles ou non et je ne suis même pas désolé!

º-º

Bon, Harry était maintenant fixé, 4 dont un qu'il voyait. Il poussa discrètement la porte mais arrêta dès qu'elle fit du bruit et arrêta de respirer du même coup mais l'air de rien, les mangemorts ne l'entendirent pas, surement à cause qu'ils sont trop occupé par battre son amour...

Harry cogna à la porte et se cacha sur le côté dans l'ombre ou personne ne pouvait le voir, il ne pouvait pas en battre 4 en même temps, il fallait en éliminer 2 maintenant.. avant qu'il se soit trop tard.

Lucius se dirigea vers la porte et en sorti, prenant soin de faire signe aux trois autres de surveiller Snape. (Comme si yallait se sauver LOL!)

- Qui est là? QUI EST LÀ?

Harry referma la porte d'un geste vif et resta dans le noir. Il était maintenant seul avec Malfoy sénior.

- Dit donc, tu n'aurais pas pris du poids depuis la dernière fois?

Il lança le sort de stupéfixe et Lucius le pris en pleine tête. Harry était fier! Avoir Lucius Malfoy pour la première fois, mais maintenant, il restait trois bozo l'autre côter avec Severus.

Harry s'approcha de la porte une deuxième fois et toqua encore. Peut-être serait-il assez stupide pour venir voir... En espèrant qu'il s'inquiète pour Malfoy.

Et justement, un des trois se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Lucius alors qu'une tâche importante l'attendait assise sur une chaise de bois brisé, attaché trop serré et en pleurs.

- Lucius, viens nous .......

Mais il fut tût et un autre alla voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de cette porte.

- Que faites-vous derriè.......

Et un seul restait dans la pièce avec Severus, il ne sortit pas.

- Hmmm, notre vieil ami Potter est ici, il viendra donc te rejoindre dans la mort! Quelle belle surprise n'est-ce pas?

- Laissez-le, il est.....

- Il est ce que je veux!

- Vous croyez?

Harry donna un bon coup de pied dans les parties intimes d'un des mangemorts tandis qu'un coup de poing arriva dans l'estomac de l'autre. Il reprit sa baguette et stupéfixa celui près de Severus. Les deux autres se relevèrent et avançèrent vers Harry.

- Quoi? Vous en voulez peut-être encore? Un bizou avant de dormir aussi?

Severus ne voyait pas grand chose à cause du foulard qu'il avait dans la figure. Il entendit tout de même Harry dans la pièce.

- Harry? Harry où es-tu? Oh j'ai si mal..... Harry tu es là?

Il était un peu confus et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Le jonc! Mets-le! Tu verras, METS-LE!

Pourquoi Severus délirait comme ça? Je comprends un peu, la douleur doit être atroce.

Harry se débrassa rapidement des deux derniers mangemort et coura jusqu'à Severus ou il le détacha et lui ôta le foulard des yeux. Il était plein de sang et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le bercer.

- Le jonc? Pourquoi tu me parles du jonc? Je l'ai déjà au... Oh non!!!! Le jonc!!

Harry regarda son doigt vide. Ce n'est pas possible!

- Le jonc, Severus, je ... je ... l'avais au doigt, oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...

Harry se mit donc à pleurer en tennant son amour proche de son coeur.

- Ce n'est rien, il roule seul, il reviendra. Tu as du le perdre lors de ta bataille, c'est lui qui t'a donné ta force, celle du dernier instant je parle, tu sais pourquoi?

Severus se demandait si Harry avait une idée, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pensé à ça, donc il était prêt à lui dire, ce qui le ferait sûrement sourire.

- Tu m'a sauvé. Dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se blôtir contre Harry.

- Non, je ne tes pas sauvé, dit-il entre deux larmes. Je nous ai sauvé. Sans toi, je n'étais plus rien.

Il embrasse Severus tout doucement, il ne voulait pas lui causer plus de blessure.

- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi... explique moi.

Il lui caressa les cheveux lentement.

- Parce qu'il est sensé être activé par l'amour, celui que quelqu'un ressent (Fleur bleue, mais bon!), ma sois-disante 'mère' me l'avait laissé paraît-il, jamais il ne m'a aidé tu vois.

Il se serra encore plus dans les bras de Harry, ses yeux devenant moins rouges et sa tête lui faisant moins mal.

- Ce qui fonctionne pour moi, c'est toi, juste de te toucher me guérit de tout maux, même de la solitude, que je connaîs par coeur.

- Tu ne vivras plus jamais de solitude, tu vivras toujours avec moi.

Le jonc, comme l'avait dit Severus un peu plus haut, arriva en roulant tout près de Harry, il avait retrouvé son propriétaire. Harry le ramassa et le remis à son doigt. Il passa sa main sur le visage de Severus et déjà, il était beaucoup moins chaud. Sa guérison se passa asser rapidement.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Je t'aime aussi..... et........ merci.

Il avait une preuve irréprochable de l'amour de Harry, il avait risqué sa propre vie pour le sauver, lui.

- Et pour la note, j'attends ta réponse mon ange.....

Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Mais ne me répond pas maintenant, dis-le moi ce soir.... Dit-il en finnissant sa phrase sur ses lèvres.

Harry gouta ses lèvres encore et encore. Une fois fini, il osa parler du vrai problème.

- Il y a juste une chose... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler de Dumbledore à Severus.

- Nous allons avertir Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas le choix, il m'avait pourtant prévenu! Je suis le pire des idiots de ce monde! Ensuite on va chez moi, j'ai besoin de me laver et de manger et ensuite je veux être tout à toi, dans tes bras, je veux passer une belle nuit de sommeil contre toi.

Il ignorait tout, il voulait juste être avec celui qu'il aimait, c'est tout.

Harry baissa les yeux. Severus avait toujours une confiance aveugle envers Dumbledore...

- On ne peut pas Severus... Il... euh...

Comment lui dire que le cher directeur voulait sa mort?

- Dumbledore.... était contre toi... Je... merde! Lupin pourra mieux t'expliquer que moi mais Dumbledore voulait ta mort.

La fin de la phrase fini en murmure à peine audible. Et la rage pris de plus belle en Harry, il voulait tuer ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, l'amour, son amour, sa vie.

- Il a fait ce dont j'attendais de lui, c'était son devoir, sinon il ouvrait toute grande les porte du château à ces mangemorts vicieux. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas maintenant, ni Lupin d'ailleur, mais tu verras une fois que nous seront rentré, tout va s'arranger, aller viens.... AÏE!... Severus avait un peu mal, mais rien de bien sérieux, il voulait s'attirer l'attention de Harry pour rire.

- Oui, je comprends pourquoi mais... il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça à moi.

Harry se taisa, Severus comprendrait de toute manière. Il l'aida à se relever et alla vers la sortie, en passant près de Lucius, Harry lui lança le pire coup de pied sur la tête qu'il n'est jamais donné.

- Ça t'apprendra à être ce que tu es. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier mais je le deviendrai s'il le faut.

Et il continua son chemin sans regarder le regard que Severus lui lançait en ce moment.

Severus eut peur des paroles de Harry, il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon, si amoureux qu'il était prêt à tuer pour préserver celui qu'il aime, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

- Ne dis pas de telles choses mon amour, laisse-le mourrir seul, ce sera déjà une bonne leçon.

Puis ils se rendirent aux appartement de Severus, il voulait manger d'abord, il était affamé, puis il se laverait avant d'aller rencontrer Dumbledore. Ensuite, une nuit d'amour et de pur bonheur l'attendait dans les bras de son bien aimé.

Severus venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain et Harry se rendit compte qu'il en avait besoin aussi. Il se déshabilla rapidement et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain tout doucement. Il s'y glissa délicatement et ouvrit le rideau pour observer Severus nu, sous la douche. Qu'il était beau! Harry ne put s'empêcher de baver. Il entra complètement son corps et prit par derrière Severus qui sursauta.

- Je pus.

Fut la seule chose que Harry dit tout en souriant.

- Alors tu as besoin d'un coup de savon... Dit-il en se retournant pour lui passer ses mains savoneuses sur le corps. Il se lâssa vite et bientôt entreprit de l'embrasser fougueusement, faisant glisser ses mains douces sur le dos de Harry.

- Je t'aime tellement.

Les baisés n'arrêtaient plus. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps avide de caresse. Mais, Harry coupa cela... en prennant la bouteille de shampoing et en vidant une petite quantité sur les cheveux de Severus et les siens.

Harry s'amusa à frotter ses cheveux tout en dansant et tournant sur lui même. Il avait l'air d'un vrai fou!

- Arrête ou je vais me casser une côte en riant de toi!

Il riait, enfin ses larmes étaient complètement disparues. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra en silence.

- Je t'aime, jamais je ne me séparerai de toi, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime!

Puis il l'embrassa silencieusement, tout doucement et ferma les robinets.

- J'irai voir Dumbledore demain matin, viens avec moi.

Severus l'emena dans son lit et se colla à lui pour se réconforter. Qu'il était bien, là, contre sa raison de vivre.

- Il.... il le sait déjà pour nous deux....

Et il l'embrassa encore tout en se demandant comment Severus pouvait bien prendre la force qu'il avait en ce moment avec tout ce qui c'était passé, lui il en était fatigué.

Il le caressa partout finissant par ses fesses.

- J'aime tes fesses... elle son douce, j'suis jaloux...

Et Harry lui fit la baboune.

- Tu les a toutes à toi! De quoi t'es jaloux? Dit-il en riant de bon coeur. - Oh, il s'en remettra ce vieux fou! Il n'y a rien à son épreuve, vraiment!

Puis Severus roula au-dessus de Harry pour mieux saisir sa bouche et pouvoir le caresser partout.

- Je suis heureux d'être de nouveau avec toi.

- Moi ssi....

Il faisait son bébé. Il voulait que Severus le protège. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, il l'avait presque perdu et il en était encore sous le choc.

- Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus précieuse dans ma vie? Tu es la seule et la dernière personne à avoir droit à mon coeur.

Harry était sérieux et regarda Severus dans le blanc des yeux.

- Tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi?

Il n'avait trouvé d'autres mots, mais ce qu'il lui demandait voulait dire bien plus, il ne trouvait juste pas les bons mots. Il le fixa, les yeux brillants et pleins d'espoir.

- Oui, oui passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et Oui pour ta demande même si j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises toi même mais bon, faut croire qu'il faut que je prenne se qu'on me donne... dit-il sur un ton faussement vexé.

Il sourit et embrassa de nouveau Severus.

- Très bien.... Dit-il avant de l'embrasser, puis il se releva la tête pour le regarder avec toute la passion qu'il avait pour lui.

- Veux-tu.... Veux-tu m'épouser?

Il se sentait bizarre en demandant cela, un nouveau sentiment encore plus fort l'envahit dès lors, il voulait Harry, il avait besoin de lui.

Harry fixa Severus. Il voulait être sur pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas douter de son amour pour lui, maintenant et à jamais, tout sera clair.

- Oui... mais... Seras-tu près à m'endurer toute ta vie?

Et Harry lui fit une face d'ange.

- Oui! Harry tu as dis oui!

Severus était tellement heureux, il ne ressentait que de l'amour pur envers Harry et souhaitait le partager toute sa vie avec lui.

- Je ne t'endurerai pas toute ma vie, je vais plutôt t'aimer toute ma vie.

Et il s'approcha afin de lui donner un doux baiser témoin de sa joie.

Harry répondit avec tout son amour à se baisé. Après, ils restèrent enlacé l'un à l'autre pour savourer leur union futur et à leur 'couple' maintenant bien ancré au sol. C'était le plus beau début que l'on pouvait avoir, et ils le savaient et allaient tout faire pour que tout reste parfait.

- J'espère que tu aimes faire la vaiselle, je déteste ça!

Et Harry éclata de rire! Le silence, il n'en voulait pas trop.

- J'ai une baguette, ne l'oublie pas! Dit-il en refermant ses jambes sur celles de Harry. - Tu sais, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Dit-il en passant doucement sa main droite sur la hanche de Harry, puis l'embrassa très évidement, il savait ce qui allait suivre maintenant ou plus tard, il était prêt.

- Je n'ai même pas peur... Ajouta-il en lui caressant le visage.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien? Tu semble un peu chaud.

Harry lui passa la main sur son visage.

- Mouin, pas trop pire... Mais je veux être sur que tout va bien! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! J'dois avoir un esprit trop maternel.

Et il éclata de rire une autre fois.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Et il continua à le lui dire tout en lui donnant des baisés partout ou il était possible dans donner.

Severus ricana quand Harry embrassa le devant de son épaule, c'était un endroit très chatouilleux pour lui.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, il n'y a pas de mots pour expliquer ce que je ressens. Dit-il tout en l'enrobant de tout son corps, puis il mit la couverture par-dessus eux.

- Il fais noir.... Mais où es-tu donc? Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Ah, ici! Fini-t-il en embrassant sa poitrine.

- Hmmmmm... Sev... ne joue pas avec moi... hmmmmmmm..... pas comme ça... HmmMMMAaAHH!! Non!!!

Et Harry se mit à rire! Il était chatouilleux partout et Severus venait de le découvrir. Il réussi à prendre le controle quelques secondes et se mit sur Severus, les deux jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- Tu ne peux plus bouger maintenant! AH!

Mais il était tellement légé que Snape pouvait le lever d'une seule main, mais ça, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il s'amusait et c'était ça le but.

- En effet, je suis prisonnier. Fit-il en souriant dans le noir, glissant, à l'inçue de Harry sa main vers une de ses cuisses.

Il la pressa subitement à répétition, il savait bien qu'il allait rire.

- Laisse-moi revenir où j'étais ou je ne m'arrête pas! Dit-il de peine tellement il riait de Harry.

Harry se débatta tellement comme un diable qu'il tomba en bas du lit.

- Outch... mes fesses... T'es planché sont pas confortable pour les atterissages forcés.

Il remonta sur le lit en marchant à 4 pattes comme un tigre près de sa proie.

- Tu vas régrèter d'avoir fait mal à mon postérieur royal...

Et Harry lui sauta dessu pour trouver le point faible de Severus, celui qui allait le faire rire.

Quand Severus sentit le creux de son genou droit chatouillé, il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de rouler à droite et à gauche pour se défaire de l'emprise de son prédateur insistant.

- D'accord, D'ACCORD! Cria-t-il en riant bruyament.

Quand Harry le regarda un instant, il lui envoya un baiser avec sa bouche et lui sourit, puis le tira par les épaules pour l'amener près de lui encore.

- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir avec moi. Chuchota-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et de l'embrasser encore..

- J'ai tout autant de chance de t'avoir... Sans toi, qui serais-je maintenant?

Harry se blotti dans les bras de Severus. Il était tellement bien. Il sentait que son amour le protègeait et il n'avait plus peur.

Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur le corps de Severus... Il commença au côte et descenda vers les hanches, puis le bassin et s'arrêtèrent aux fesse et remonta tout aussi doucement. C'est une partie ou Harry était extrèmement sensible et il aimait voir le visage de Severus quand il le faisait. Celui ce fermait les yeux et Harry devenait fou!

Severus remonta ses mains aussi, lâchant un petit gémissement à peine audible alors qu'il soulevait Harry avec son bassin, lui faisant sentir toute l'envie qui émanait de lui.

- Mon amour..... Soupira-t-il.

Harry lui embrassa le cou, puis descendit aux mamelons auxquels il joua avec plaisir. Sa langue prit la place et il fit le tour des abdominaux prenant bien soin de les découper un après l'autre. Il descenda toujours et ses mains se plaça sur ses hanches.

- Tu me rends fou, murmura Harry.

Il ferma les yeux, ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait rendu heureux et en même temps très excité.

- Je suis tiens, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me fais pas mal.... Dit-il en lui répétant son clin d'oeil, après avoir ouvert les yeux pour le contempler, il était toujours dans sa période taquine, mais il voulait plus que tout que son amour partage son envie.

Severus posa ses mains de chaque côté de Harry et se releva le bas du corps à nouveau tout en lui mordillant le côté du cou.

- Mmmm Harry........

Il respirait l'odeur de son amour comme si c'était son oxygène.

Harry lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille et lui donna de petit bizou dans le cou.

- T'en as envie? Tu sais, j'suis pas pressé... Je t'aime et je veux que tout soit parfait dans le meilleur moment possible.

Il se releva, donc s'assit sur Severus et le regarda tout en lui caressant le torse.

- Oui, j'en meurs d'envie..... N'est-ce pas parfait? Je viens de te demander de devenir ma moitié, d'être mon mari, mon époux, pour moi c'est important.

Il continua de le fixer, il avait l'impression que Harry voulait attendre encore.

- Si tu crois que ce n'est pas un bon moment, je n'irai pas contre toi, tu le sais.

Puis il se releva pour lui faire face et le prit dans ses bras pour poser son oreille sur l'épaule de Harry, exposant ainsi ses cheveux aux yeux de celui-ci. Il l'aimait et allait attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

- Je... nah c'est stupide, oublie ça.

Il caressa les cheveux de Severus et pris une bouffée de son odeur pour s'ennivrer. "Ouais, un verre. Nah oublie ça aussi, t'es avec l'amour de ta vie la!" Et il abandonna sa pensée pour serrer encore plus fort Severus dans ses bras. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

- Tu quoi? Non, c'est pas stupide, dis-le moi mon ange.

Il savait maintenant que Harry voulait attendre, c'est ce qu'il en avait conclut et cela ne le dérangeait pas, il était si bien de toutes façons.

- Ça ne fait rien Harry, passons la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je t'aime.

Harry était une sorte de protection contre l'obscurité de la nuit et il se sentait protègé dans un sens, sa petite lumière à lui.

- Je... c'est stupide je te dis... c'est... c'est moi qui a peur...

Harry se sentait plus que stupide mais les bras de Severus lui faisant changer d'avis malgré le doute qui s'installait en lui. C'est pas lui qui allait être déviergé pourtant, pourquoi il avait si peur? Il le savait dans le fond, mais demain il règlera tout ça et il se le promit.

Il se retourna vers Severus et l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à plus d'air.

Severus laissa descendre une larme le long de sa joue tout en l'embrassant avec passion.

- Peur..... Mais de quoi?.... Reussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.

Il se demandait bien ce que Harry voulait lui cacher, mais en même temps, il voulait lui laisser le choix de lui dire ou non.

- Pas de moi j'espère...

Il posa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur les siennes avant d'attendre la réponse de celui-ci.

Harry se décolla de Severus pour se coucher sur le dos.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi... je t'aime trop et l'amour n'est pas suposé apporter ce genre de peur. Non, c'est que... disons que c'est personel... Je... je vais règlé ça demain. Je vais allez lui parler et tout sera correct après. C'est juste ma putain de conscience qui me laisse pas tranquille...

Et Harry regarda dans le vide, comme il s'en voulait! Mais tout ça ne regardait pas Severus.

- Si tel est ton désir, je n'en demanderai pas plus, tant que tu es bien avec toi-même, le reste ira bien. Dit-il en se tournant sur le côté pour se coller sur Harry.

Il prit la couverture et recouvra Harry, puis posa sa main sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

- Dors bien dans ce cas. Demain, il nous sera difficile de se rencontrer, j'ai retenue avant l'heure prévue pour la tienne et retenue après.

Harry caressa la main de Severus.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille avec toi voir le directeur demain matin?

Messemble qu'il lui avait demandé. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Le sommeil était le bienvenue.

Severus enveloppa les lèvres de Harry une autre fois puis se colla bien contre lui, il avait besoin de dormir, il allait s'endormir avec l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait.

Il se réveilla quelques fois dans la nuit pour s'assurer que Harry dormait toujours, il se souciait de son confort.

Harry se réveilla. Il faisait encore nuit dehors mais il venait de faire encore le même cauchemard. Il réussi à se lever sans réveiller Severus et alla se faire du thé, ça l'aidera à se rendormir.

Quand le thé fut prèt, il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa et pris un magazine sur la table en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lire Severus.

Il commençait à faire froid et Severus cherchait désespèrement les couvertures, mais ne les trouva pas, ce qui le fit se réveiller. Il ne trouva pas Harry, il se demanda s'il avait rêvé un instant puis sortit complètement de sa transe somnolente pour vraiment réaliser que Harry n'était plus avec lui, plus dans ses bras.

- Harry? Chuchota-t-il, mais pas de réponse.

- Harry? Dit-il un peu plus fort.

Harry se leva lentement en entendant prononcer son nom par Severus. Quand il entra dans la chambre, c'est pour y trouver un Severus échevellé un peu perdu.

- Oui?

Harry parla tout bas. Peut-être pour ne pas réveiller les morts.

Severus eu un soucis en moins en le revoyant, oui, il était bel et bien là.

- J'ai cru que.... Je me suis réveillé sans toi, j'ai eu la frousse, excuses-moi... Dit-il en se sentant très stupide.

Puis il fit un sourire à Harry pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

- Retourne près du feu si tu ne peux pas dormir, on gèle ici.

Harry sourit et retourna dans le lit.

- Tu devrais allumer un feu dans la cheminée de la chambre, ça réchaufferait et... je pourrais me coller à toi pour encore plus te réchauffer.

Et il l'embrassa doucement pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas prèt de partir. Il avait entendu dans le son de sa voix qu'il croyait peut-être que Harry allait partir loin de lui.

- J'arrivais pas à me rendormir, encore un cauchemar... J'me suis fait du thé, j'vais mieux maintenant.

Et il sourit encore pour lui dire que maintenant il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

- Tu as raison, j'attise un feu à l'instant! Dit-il en souriant d'un air moqueur.

Il alla donc faire, puis revint en courant les bras croisés en sautant sur le lit.

- J'ai dû oublier de chauffer, désolé.

Severus se colla à Harry, l'enlâssa bien et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de celui-ci.

- Rendors-toi sinon tu sera exténué demain matin, quand nous iront voir Dumbledore.

Harry joua dans les cheveux de Severus. Il réfléchissa trop qu'il en était incapable de dormir. Dans une semaine sera les vacances de Noel et il ne savait pas ou il irait ou s'il resterait ici mais une chose est sur, il espèrait que Severus veulent les passer avec lui mais... est-ce que Severus allait dans sa famille? Il ne le voyait jamais durant les fêtes qu'il a passé au chateau alors c'est sur qu'il devait bien les passer à quelque part. Il n'a peut-être pas le gout de les passer avec Harry non plus... mais qu'est-ce que je dis la! Ils s'aiment! Bien sûr qu'ils veulent être ensemble! Le contraire serait stupide!

- Severus? murmura-t'il doucement au cas ou il dormirait.

Severus ne dormait pas, il aimait trop sentir Harry contre lui et ne voulait pas arrêter, quand Harry l'interpela, ce fut comme une douce mélodie, il avait dit son nom et c'était la première fois que Severus l'avait bien écouté le dire.

- Oui, Harry? Demanda-t-il en remontant sa main jusqu'à l'épaule de son amour.

Oufff, il ne dormait pas mais comment aborder le sujet maintenant? Il avait le gout de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait absolument être avec lui pour Noel mais bon, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger malheureusement pour lui. Il voulait vraiment être avec, il espèrait au plus profond de lui, de ne pas être séparé.

- Je... je pensais à Noel... On part en vacance dans moins d'une semaine et je... je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire...

Mais sa dernière phrase se dit avec le coeur serré. Il redoutait un peu sa réponse. S'il ne pouvait pas être avec Severus, que fera-t'il? Il ne voulait pas allez chez les Weasley's... Il verra bien de toute façon.

- Tout les noëls, je me retire au fin fond de l'Écosse, dans une vallée inconnue, j'ai besoin de cet instant pour me remettre en question...

Mais il vit l'expression de Harry.

- Mais je veux bien rester pour toi, je ne pourrai pas partir sans toi de toutes façons.

Puis il réfléchit un instant.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi, à moins que l'idée d'un tel voyage, d'une occasion de vacances amoureuses te déplaise. Nous trouverons le moyen d'éviter que tes tantes et oncles ne s'en mêle quand ils ne te verront pas.

Il le regarda, il s'attendait à ce que Harry ne veuille pas quitter le château, au cas où.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Il ne savait pas trop. C'était le temps on son Severus prenait justement le temps de réfléchir et ne voulait pas lui gâcher se moment.

- Pour mon oncle et ma tante, ils ne s'attendent pas à me voir car ils ne veulent jamais me voir pendant les fêtes... déjà qu'il faut qu'ils m'endurent durant l'été...

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher tes vacances... je resterai au château, c'est tout. 3 semaines de séparation n'a jamais tuer personne non?

Mais Harry n'en était pas sur lui même. 3 semaines c'est épouvantable mais, il le fera pour son amour même s'il ne s'en croit pas capable. Une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue et la chassa discrètement en espèrant que Severus n'est rien remarqué.

- Je vais rester avec toi puisque tu tiens tant à ne pas venir me 'déranger là-bas'! Dit-il en lui souriant pleinement.

Il reposa sa tête sur Harry.

- C'est ainsi, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Non, j'aimerais y aller, mais... tu y vas pour te changer les idées, pas pour avoir un stupide gosse sur le dos pendant 3 semaines! Si tu savais c'est quoi rester au château... je le déteste pendant les fêtes, c'est horrible d'être ici durant tout ce temps...

C'était vrai, il détestait vraiment rester ici durant le long congé. C'était encore le temps de se saouler seul et déprimer, il l'avait fait tellement de fois.

- Stupide gosse? Harry, je ne te considère pas comme un gosse, tu es mon amour, tu comptes pour moi, tu vaux plus que ma propre vie à mes yeux, je t'ai demandé de devenir une partie de moi, alors ne dis jamais ça. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, tu sais c'est triste en Écosse quand on est seul.

Il leva la tête pour le fixer, se rassurant que Harry avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Mouie... partout c'est triste être seul, surtout quand l'amour de notre vie qui est loin de soi.

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime et je te suivrai partout ou tu iras, même si c'est pour te jeter en bas d'un pont. Sans toi, je suis perdu et maintenant je ne le sais que trop bien.

Harry se calla dans les bras de Severus et ferma les yeux, en espèrant que le sommeil vienne le chercher car il savait que Severus allait l'enmener avec lui. Il ne s'inquiètait plus.

- Je préfère cela, au moins tu ne seras pas livré à toi-même, seul, il y a encore du danger qui règne, j'aime mieux t'avoir près de moi, jamais je ne te laisserai je te le jure.

Puis il serra Harry un peu avant de lui baiser le cou.

- Bonne.... Bon restant de nuit! Ajouta-t-il en riant faiblement, puis il soupira de bien-être avant de retrouver à peine le sommeil.

Harry se réveilla encore en sursautant. Il avait entendu du bruit. Il se retourna pour voir que Severus était déjà levé car il n'était plus dans le lit alors il se leva pour aller mettre son nez dans le salon.

- Severus?

"Il est quel heure la?" Harry était toujours aussi fatigué, il devait être encore très tôt, le soleil perçait à peine à l'horizon.

"Il est six heures" Lui répondit-il en pensée, car il avait perçu celle-ci.

- Il est six heures.

- Tu sais il reste une semaine, si j'étais toi je préparerais un plan, Il rit un peu, et mes bagages! Ajouta-til en lui lançant un regard des plus séducteurs tout en étant dans un humeur de jeu.

Harry, qui était toujours nu, rougit légèrement aux regards que Severus lui lançaient.

- Un plan?

Il était encore dans le confort de son sommeil et il réussissait à peine à se souvenir pourquoi il ne dormait plus!

- Hmmm....... douche.... réveillez moi...

Et il sourit en marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Severus ne pu résister à l'appel du son de la douche, il savait bien trop ce qu'il allait y trouver et de ce fait se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry était bien derrière le rideau, donc il laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol et doucement, entra et se colla à Harry sous l'eau brûlante.

- Hmmm... Sev...

Harry savait ce que Severus avait comme idée derrière la tête mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Harry devait d'abord parler à quelqu'un puis de toute façon, ils devaient se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

- ... on a pas le temps...

Et il sentit Severus lui donner des baisés partout dans son cou, comme il aimait ça!!

- ...Mais oui, on a encore 17 minutes... Il rit ....Et puis, tu es pris au piège!

Ses mains descendirent sur les hanches glissantes de Harry et sa bouche traçait un chemin de baisers depuis sa nuque jusqu'au bas du dos.

- Mais .......Tu as raison... Dit-il en se décollant de Harry ....On a pas le temps.

- Mouie... un peu... Sev!!! Continue encore! J'n'en ai b'soin...

Harry sourit et se recula pour se coller sur Severus.

- Maintenant... c'est toi qui est au piège... donne moi encore des bizous.

Harry parlait en bébé, il voulait que Severus soit au petit soin avec lui.

Severus passa ses mains sur la poitrine de Harry, puis descendit encore sa bouche en de longs baisers sensuels. Il était arrivé au niveau de la croupe de son maintenant promis, quand ses mains descendirent aussi...

- Ah, on a du temps tout à coup? Ironisa-t-il.

Puis il embrassa une fesse, puis l'autre, étant maintenant à genoux derrière Harry.

Harry écarta ses jambes pour laisser les mains de Severus se ballader.

- Toujours le temps... 15 minutes c'est en masse le temps...

Harry glissa sa main droite vers son sexe qui commença à gonfler à son touché. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que le sexe est ce qu'il y a de meilleur sur terre?

Severus recouvrit la main de Harry avec la sienne, et son autre main se laissait aller en avant, en arrière, puis encore en avant.

- Hmmm...

Lentement, il entra un doigt en Harry pendant que son autre bras entourait ce dernier.

- 13 minutes.

Un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier.

- Ouff... hmmmm...

Mais Harry voulait plus que de simple doigt.

- Prends moi.

Oh oui qu'il le voulait. Il voulait encore sentir Severus en lui, c'était trop bon.

- Tout de suite.... Dit-il en se relevant lentement, puis il mit Harry face collée contre mur et saisit son membre avec sa main droite tandis que sa gauche parcourait la poitrine de son jeune amant.

- Oh oui, comme ça... Dit-il en remontant les mains de Harry sur le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient au-dessus de sa tête, puis, tout en lui tenant les mains, s'introduit avec délicatesse mais non sans un puissant gémissement.

Harry gémit, non, il cria de plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour dans la douche, c'est assez spécial.

Il commença des vas et vient assez rapidement pour mettre Severus dans la danse. Son souffle devena plus saccadé et son coeur batta de plus en plus rapidement. Il se pencha encore un peu pour avoir plus d'appuie au mur glissant et laissa Severus continuer.

Severus s'activait sur le membre de Harry avec tout son savoir (hehehe) tandis qu'il faisait l'amour avec son amour, lui, Harry, qui avait accepté de devenir son mari....

- Je t'aime tellement... Soupira-t-il.

Et il accelera un peu son rythme, signe qu'il approchait de son extase, fallait pas lui en vouloir pour cela... (mdr)

- Ohhh Harry... Mmmm HARRY!

C'était plus fort que lui, il l'aimait trop et ne pouvait résister à sa beauté.

Harry poussa plusieurs plaintes tandis que Severus alla de plus en plus vite. Quand il vit son amour pousser son râle de soulagement Harry en fit pareil.

Ses jambes devena molle et il s'accota la tête première sur le mur de la douche, Severus collé dans son dos. C'était si bon être prèt de lui que Harry voulait que le temps s'arrête mais malheureusement, le devoir les appella.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t'il d'une voix douce, une marque encore flagrante de son plaisir.

- Je t'aime aussi, oh oui Harry.

Il le serra très fort puis se décolla.

- Il est plus que temps, en se dépêchant, nous n'auront que 2 minutes de retard!

Mais il avait peine à laisser les lèvres de son amant, tout en l'embrassant, il se rhabillait.

- Aller, maintenant nous devont nous y rendre. Dit-il sur un dernier baiser.

- Je suis presque prèt.

Harry se pencha pour attacher ses souliers. Quand il se releva, il se regarda dans le miroir... il avait changé en tellement peu de temps que ça le surprennait. Il mit son alliance au doigt, arrangea sa robe du mieux qu'il put et sortit rejoindre Severus dans le salon.

- Je suis ok... allons y le plus tôt que tout soit fini.

Severus regarda Harry avec tout l'amour possible, puis passa un anneau identique à celui qu'il avait donné à Harry. Il cogna à la porte.

- Entrez! Fit la voix rauque de Dumbledore au travers la porte.

Il entra, suivit de Harry. Il s'assit devant le bureau de l'homme et attendait qu'il parle le premier, puis regarda Harry.

Harry n'osa pas s'asseoir au cas ou Dumbledore le ferait sortir pour parler à Severus et même encore! Voulait-il s'assoir face au meurtrier, celui qui a presque voulu tuer son mari? Il avait toujours cette haine en lui mais n'en laissait rien parraître, Severus pourrait la discerner beaucoup trop rapidement. Alors resta debout, même après le geste de Dumbledore lui faisait pour prendre place.

- Je préfère rester debout, merci.

Sa voix était un peu dur mais il ne le regretta pas même si Severus lui lança un de ses regards.

AD - J'imagine que vous êtes ici pour parler de 'l'incident'? Mais pourquoi Harry est-il ici? A-t-il quelque chose à voir avec tout ça?

- Règlons le premier sujet voulez-vous! Lança Severus pour remettre un peu d'ordre.

"Innocent, il fait vraiment son innocent. J'aimerais lui mettre mon poing grrrr..." Harry crispa ses poings dans les poches de sa robe pour ne rien laisser parraître. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume mais la rage lui fit oublier sa douleur. Il respirait un peu fort et pour se calmer, il regarda Severus. Merlin qu'il l'aimait!

AD - Bien, je vous avais pourtant averti Severus pour hier soir. Si vous y allez, que vous en reviendrez pas.

- Mais j'en suis revenu et tout cela grâce à Harry et Lupin.

Et il remarqua L'ERREUR! Il l'avait appellé Harry devant Dumbledore!

- Ils méritent une récompense non? Dit-il pour changer le flot de pensées qui régnait.

AD - Et comment Harry est-il arrivé à vous? Expliquez-moi Severus, car je crain de ne rien comprendre.

Harry resta surprit. Pas parce que Severus avait dit son nom, bien sur que non! Il était déjà tellement habitué de l'entendre le dire mais plutôt que Dumbledore ne l'est pas remarqué.

Qu'allait dont lui dire Severus? Allait-il tout lui conter? Ce qui se passait entre eux? Bien, préparons-nous au pire... on ne sait jamais comment se fou peut réagir. Celui qui reste les bras croisés derrière son bureau et qui n'a rien fait pour sauver Severus mais plutôt Harry, qui n'a que 17 ans, l'a sauvé. Ou voyez vous que ça clique pas?

Harry prit une grande respiration et regarda Severus pour lui donner tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et son courage de tout dire au vieux.

- Il a lu dans mes pensées et a réagit en conséquence.

AD - Mais pour lire les pensées, Severus, vous savez tout comme moi que les deux concernés doivent se connaître et avoir une confiance accrue en eux et que.... Ohhhhhhh... Vous êtes devenus amis?

Severus voulu rire un instant mais se retint.

- Si on veut...

"Mais..!!! Pourquoi il ne lui dit pas? Juste pour le faire taire cet... cet... imbécile de Dumbledore la!"

Harry à qui un sourire était presque apparu, disparu aussi tôt de ses pensées. Severus ne voulait-il pas le lui dire? Lui dire qu'ils étaient presque maintenant maris? Harry était un peu troublé, pourquoi suis-je la alors? J'aurais du rester couché.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés à une telle 'entente' ? Demanda Albus.

- Ce n'est pas une 'entente'... Poursuivit Severus en regardant Harry dans les yeux, puis il lui prit la main.

- C'est une alliance.

AD - Quoi, vous êtes du même côté? Décidément le vieux prenait du temps à réaliser!

- On est presque marié... si on ne parle que de la cérémonie... parce que pour moi, tu es déjà mon mari.

Harry regarda toujours Severus dans les yeux. Oh oui! Son amour, son coeur, son ange, sa raison de vivre. C'était lui, c'était Severus. Rien au monde ne pourra lui enlever.

AD - Je vois. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Comment allez-vous conclure un tel évènement? Parce que, vous savez, je suis choqué, alors imaginez le mage qui devra vous 'unir' !

- Albus, ce n'est pas exactement comme tu le vois... Dit il de peine.

Les traits de Harry se durcissent. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que, franchement, on allait vous demandez votre avis? Vous croyez vraiment après ce que vous venez de faire, on allait vous demandez votre conscentement? Je crois que vous rêvez!

Il n'avait pas été impoli malgré que, le ton qu'il avait prit était quelque peu innaproprié pour parler à son directeur mais, est-ce que Harry peu prendre le droit de lui parler comme ça? Mais bien sur.

AD - Probablement, Harry, parce que je serai sûrement le seul qui pourra vous aider à... voyons.... vous savez de quoi je parle!

- Je le crains, malheureusement. Tu désaprouves, donc inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, aller, viens Harry... Dit-il en se levant, abandonnant tout juste pour être avec Harry et réfléchir.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte quand la main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi vous aurez votre mot à dire professeur? Qu'avez vous à dire contre l'amour? Vous êtes peut-être au dessu de tout et vous pouvez en empêcher?

Harry devenait arrogant. Il détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire surtout si c'était contre lui et Severus et dans se cas ci, Dumbledore venait de se mettre à dos et Harry ne laissera pas cela comme ça, peu importe ce qu'il lui faudrait dire.

AD - Harry, mais calmes-toi, même si je ne suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas d'accord, je ne peux aller contre la volonté de la force que vous avez créée ensemble, je n'ai pas le droit, c'est ainsi, alors si vous êtes venu me demander si j'accepterais de... Et bien je... Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser alors.. soit!

Puis il lança un regard réprimandant à Severus.

- NON! Ne le REgarder pas comme ça!

Harry rageait. Une boule en verre se trouvant sur le bureau du directeur explosa.

- Si vous savez se que vous êtes réellement vous saurez que seul un suicide pourrait peut-être vous pardonner. Vous avez voulu laisser mourir Severus entre les mains de Malfoy. Vous avez essayé de mettre Lupin de votre bord, contre moi, vous avez réussi à faire ce que vous voulez de mes propres amis et maintenant vous voulez que Severus comprenne ce qu'il fait? Et que ceci est mal? Encore une autre chose contre moi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment à part ça? J'irais peut-être pour vous l'offrir à Noel, qui sait.

Et Harry fixa toujours Dumbledore dans les yeux.

- Harry arrête.... Lança Severus en lui tenant le bras.

AD - Ceci était une néssecité Harry, même Severus le sait.

- C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas risquer tout le château juste pour ma vie, celle d'un espion sans valeur. Dit-il en regardant Albus, comme pour le relancer.

AD - Et je n'ai pas eu tort de contacter ce mangemort, il croyait que je ne savais pas qu'il était l'un d'eux...............

- J'accepte... Dit-il tout bas en finnissant sa phrase.

- Parfait!

Fut le seul mot que Harry prononça. Il ouvra la porte à la volé et descenda les marches aussi vite qu'il put.

Oui, il comprenait d'un certain sens mais pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé quelqu'un d'autre pour aider Severus? C'était si incomprenable ce qu'il demandait? Sauver la vie de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas rien! Lui, il l'a bien fait seul! Il y avait pourtant bien 4 mangemorts dont Lucius Malfoy et il était toujours debout et il n'a pas eu une seule égratignure, mais ça le vieux débile s'en foutait comme de sa première couche!

AD - Severus, il est perturbé, ne le laissez pas seul cette nuit... Puis il pensa un moment... - Je n'ai rien dit... Ajouta-t-il en souriant un peu de force.

- Harry! Cria Severus, arrivant enfin derrière lui. - Attends-moi, tu réalises la situation? Oui ou non? Nous allons pouvoir Harry! Tu seras miens, je serai tiens... Il le colla au mur du froid couloir. - Arrêtes un peu, laisse tomber cette histoire. Juste pour aujourd'hui.

Harry ferma les yeux et se lova sur Severus.

- C'est difficile...

Et pendant qu'ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre, Lupin se montra le bout du nez au détour du couloir.

- Ah Severu..... Heu, je reviendrai plus tard. Dit-il en redisparraissant d'où il était venu.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air de Rémus mais se fut un rire qui ne cessa pas.

Alors Remus revint pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

RL- On rit de moi?

- Non, il heuuuu... Mais Severus ne savait pas trop quoi inventer. - Pourquoi 'Ah Severus'? Tu me cherchais?

RL - Pas particulièrement, mais puisque tu es là.

Harry réussi à prendre un peu de calme mais le sourire lui resta plaqué au visage.

- Désolé professeur Lupin... c'était juste la façon que ça c'est produit et puis la fatigue aussi, je suis désolé.

Il était toujours collé à Severus et ceci gêna quelque peu Lupin.

RL- Je vois, alors heuuu, je vous laisse faire.... ce que vous aviez à faire... Puis il disparut définitivement.

- Harry, veux-tu le faire ce soir? Tu veux bien? Je veux dire... Non pas ça! Regarde-moi, veux-tu devenir mon mari ce soir?

Harry avait l'air surment d'un imbécile à l'heure qui est. Il regardait Severus la bouche ouverte ne savant pas trop quoi répondre.

- Euh... ce soir? Mais... c'est pas dit sur un coup de tête? Rien n'est préparé et... euhh... c'est ça.... Je le veux c'est sur! Il y a aucun doute sur ça mais... je croyais qu'on allait faire quelque chose et puis... on est en pleine dans une semaine de cours, je ne te veux pas mon mari pour te perdre parce qu'il faut qu'il aille enseigner. Je veux notre Lune de miel...

Harry sourit, à croire que seule la lune de miel l'attirait.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, il y a plein de professeurs ici qui sont capable d'enseigner à ma place, enfin presque aussi bien que moi... Il sourit ....Marions-nous ce soir et partons pour l'Écosse cette nuit, ou demain matin, ce n'est pas un coup de tête Harry, j'en suis à ce point amoureux de toi, je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, s'il-te-plaît dit oui mon amour, mon ange, mon.... Et il lui défila tout les noms d'amour possible avec de petits yeux tristes.

Harry sourit, dire qu'il y a quelque temps, il lui aurait rie au nez de le voir comme ça, maintenant cela lui faisait une chaleur extrèment au bas du ventre.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, je suis comme une sangsue, je dégage pas vite.

Et il l'embrassa doucement.

- Oui, d'accord, marions-nous et partons cette nuit. Je t'aime autant sinon plus que toi alors partons vite pour ne plus avoir personne pour nous déranger.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Merci à tous ceux qui se sont rendu à la fin et chapeau à ceux qui vont continuer à nous lire lollll

Mille bizouxxxxxxxx

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**


	8. Chapitre 8

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** pour plus tard (lemon)_

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Il était 5pm et Severus se dirigait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il avait arrangé la modeste cérémonie de marriage dans l'après-midi. Harry devait sûrement être déjà là-bas à l'attendre et il voulait que ce soit, encore une fois, parfait. Quand il arriva face à la porte du vieux sorcier, il prit une grande et profonde inspiration et cogna deux coups. Quand il eut attendu quelques secondes, il entra vêtu de sa longue cape noir qui recouvrait une longue robe noir, différentes de ses autres, plus belle et il avait les deux anneaux dans la main droite, Harry lui avait remis le sien pour cette occasion.

Harry se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit et resta estomaqué devant la beauté de son mari, pas encore mais mari dans quelques minutes. Pour lui, son Severus était toujours beau mais en ce moment, il était plus que MaGniFiQue!!!

Ses yeux étincellaient d'émerveillement, ils allaient enfin être ensemble pour toujours. Ils allaient être ensemble pour l'éternité.

Harry fit son plus beau sourire à Severus et se plaça sur le côté pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Harry avait choisi Rémus comme Témoin et Severus n'avait rien redit sur ça et Harry espèrait qu'il comprenait quand même. Rémus était le seul à être encore vivant aujourd'hui, le seul à faire parti de sa famille. Il n'avait pas inviter Ron ni Hermione, il ne les avait même pas avertis qu'il se mariait et qu'il partait après, non, il ne leur pardonnerait pas encore, ni même à Dumbledore mais fit un gros effort pour celui-ci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le témoin de Severus (et oui!) entra, c'était nul autre que Fudge, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix et il semblait agacé, mais quand il vit Harry, tout devint clair et il lui sourit amoureusement.

AD - Bien, tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer! Annonça Albus officiellement.

Severus regarda Harry, il était nerveux et il avait très hâte de devenir l'époux de celui-ci, il en oublia même le faite que Fudge avait bien prit la nouvelle.

Si Severus était nerveux, Harry l'était 100 fois plus. Pourquoi? Bah...parce que c'est Harry. Dumbledore commença un discourt interminable. Harry avait juste le goût de dire 'Oui, je le veux' pis partir dans les bras de son amour, loin de tout ça. Mais comme il était gentil garçon, il se taisa et attenda patienment.

Il tenait la main de Severus et la serra un peu plus fort, il se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il était heureux et ne pouvait demander mieux.

AD - Alors voilà... Harry Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Severus Snape, de le chérir et de lui vouer toute votre vie, d'en prendre soin, de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? (Y font ça de même les sorciers!)

Severus regarda Harry, s'il disait oui, il allait recevoir l'anneau autour de son doigt, s'il disait non, il serait l'homme le plus triste du monde.

Harry se retourna vers Severus : "Comment dire non?"

- Oui, je le veux.

La voix d'Harry était trop pleine d'émotion qu'il avait eu du mal à parler. Et un noeud si fit quand Severus passa l'anneau à son doigt.

AD - Severus Snape, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Harry Potter, de le chérir et de lui vouer toute votre vie, d'en prendre soin, de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Severus ne lâcha pas Harry des yeux, il avait envie de pleurer tellement c'était fort.

- Oui, je le veux.

Puis Harry lui passa l'anneau à son tour.

Tout le monde devint un peu tendu quand Albus dit:

- Vous pouvez maintenant confirmer cette union par un baiser, le premier de votre vie ensemble.

Et il attendit.

Harry qui ne connaissait pas la gêne en ce moment leva ses mains vers le visage de Severus et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

On aurait pu entendre des mouches volées si on était pas en hiver, tout le monde retenait leur souffle.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Harry avec des papillons plein l'estomac et avait envie de partir à l'instant même. C'était le moment le plus beau de sa vie, rien ne pourrait gâcher un si beau moment.

Severus laissa tomber tout sens et entoura le haut du corps de Harry avec ses grands bras protecteurs, puis l'embrassa avec toute la joie du moment, toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à ce moment étaient encore plus puissante que leur premier premier baiser, car à ce moment, c'était pour la vie.

- Je t'aime... Dit-il en se reculant le visage. - Tu es près?

Harry continua de le fixer en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi... et mes bagages sont fini depuis longtemps et ils sont même dans ta chambre. On signe ses foutus papiers et on se sauve loin d'ici.

Mais Harry ne quittait pas les bras de Severus. Il aimait cette sensation de sécurité.

Severus tourna la tête vers Dumbledore.

- Signons maintenant.

Et il s'avança près du bureau et prit une plume. Quand il eut terminé, il tendit la plume à Harry qui fit de même.

- Merci Albus...

Puis il se tourna vers les deux témoins.

- Remus... monsieur le ministre...

Il leur fit un signe de tête et leur sourit brièvement.

- Allons-y Harry. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une main.

Juste avant de quitter le bureau il se retourna vers Rémus.

- Merci.

Fut le seul et unique mot qui sorti de sa bouche mais Rémus compris et lui fit un signe de tête en souriant.

Ils descendèrent les marches puis commencèrent à se rendre vers les appartements de Severus.

- Comment on fait pour se rendre? dit Harry soudainement curieux de savoir comment aller en Écosse.

Harry tenait toujours la main de Severus, même si c'était risqué à cette heure ci de la journée.

- Par voie moldue, c'est-à-dire par train. Ce voyage doit être un beau voyage, pas une escapade de première occasion, plus maintenant.

Puis il apperçut un des copains de Harry, qui semblait hors de lui en les voyant main dans la main, souriant.

- N'est-ce pas Mr. Weasley là-bas qui nous dévisage impoliment?

Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait toujours la main de Harry.

- Oh non, pas Ron...

Harry ne voulait pas le voir, il savait déjà qu'ils allaient s'engueuler car Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler, de parler de rien en fait.

- Oh et ... hum, on se tient par la main... en plein milieu d'un corridor, c'est peut-être ça son dévisagement.

Et Harry se permit de rire.

- Tant pis, ils n'auront qu'à se demander ce qui se passe, car moi, je ne lâche pas celui que j'aime le plus au monde.

Il s'abstint tout de même de l'embrasser, chose normal vue la situation.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait? Cria Ron en arrivant à côté d'eux - Mais Harry voyons! Dit-il en lui lançant un regard de 'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?'.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il faut vraiment qu'il endure ça, la, maintenant avant de partir pour sa lune de miel, ses vacances, son voyage?

- Écoute Ron, je t'expliquerai ça en revenant des vacances........ Si ça me tente!

Et il continua son chemin laissant son ami, la bouche ouverte dans le corridor, derrière lui.

- Hermione! HERMIONE!

- Pas si fort Ron!

- Snape... la main.... et Harry.... sourire.... je comprend pas!

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Snape a posé la main sur Harry et a sourit ensuite?

- NONNNNN!!!! Il le tenait par la main, et LES DEUX souriaient!

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal.

Elle se refourra son nez dans son livre.

- QUOI???? Ses yeux lui sortirent presque de la tête! - T'es malades ou quoi? Harry avait sa main dans celle de SE-VE-RUS! Et il SOU-RI-AIT! Tu m'écoutes oui? (ouais ouais, aye... depuis quand Ron dit Severus ? lollll)

Il prit le livre de Hermione et le ferma.

- HERMIONE? HERMIONE? Ya quelqu'un là-dedans? Cria-t-il en cognant sur la tête de celle-ci.

- Ron JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE MAIS J'VAIS LE DEVENIR SI TU N'ARRÊTES PAS DE ME CRIER DANS LES OREILLES!!!!

Elle s'était levée tout en lui gueulant dessu.

- Harry nous avait dit qu'il était amoureux, alors, cela ne me surprend pas... Une seule chose parcontre, le fait de se montrer en public...

Elle réfléchissa.

Ron aurait revêtu un costume de banane (hehehe) qu'il aurait eut moins l'air con qu'à ce moment, les yeux plus grand que des citrouilles et la bouche presque à terre.

- MAIS VOYONS C'EST IMPOSSIIIIIIBLE! Cria-t-il en se tirant les cheuveux comme un fou. - HARRY N'EST PAS GAI!!!!!!!

Et tout le monde autour les regarderent.

- Ça te décois? Demanda un serpentard.

Hermionne éclata de rire.

- Ron calme toi, tu es complètement ridicule! Harry est gai et ça tu n'y peux rien. Et qu'il soit avec Snape non plus. Laisse le dont vivre et trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour passer tes commentaires de la sorte la prochaine fois!

Et elle se retourna vers le serpentard.

- Une soirée, ça te dirait?

Le serpentard parti en riant.

- Mais Hermione... veux-tu comprendre que cela est impossible? Non ça ne se peut pas!

Puis il se mit à courir en direction de on ne sait où.

Hermione haussa les épaules et reprit son livre en marchant vers je ne sais ou.

Dans les appartements de Severus ...

Harry regarda pour la 10ième fois s'il avait tout emporté ce qu'il voulait.

- Ohhh!! Sev, je passe aux cuisines! Il nous faut de quoi à manger pour le voyage en train!

- Mais non, pas la peine, j'ai prévu de quoi nous offrir un petit festin, tu n'as pas à emporter quoi que ce soit.... Puis il le saisit au passage en tournant doucement avec lui au centre du salon.

- Tout ce que tu veux, je te l'offrirai... Et il l'embrassa.

Il le tint serré contre lui quelques minutes avant de s'en séparer.

- Allons-y, le train part dans 22 minutes.

- Je n'ai besoin que de toi, le reste n'est que matériel.

Et il s'approcha, l'embrassa puis prit son sac de voyage.

- Je suis prèt à te suivre partout ou tu iras.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus avait son épaule gauche collé à la droite de son amour, allant au gré des perturbations du train sur la voie ferrée.

- Nous en avons encore pour environ quarantes minutes. Je reviens, je nous commande à manger.

Puis il sortit de la cabine double pour se rendre dans le compartiment des cuisines.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était vraiment mauvais on ne voyait rien à l'extérieur sauf du blanc, il neigeait énormément. Il accota sa tête sur le rebord du chassi et ferma les yeux en attendant Severus, il avait hâte de dormir! Il se sentait tellement fatigué! Faut dire qu'on est rendu 23 heure aussi.

Severus entra dans la cabine et vit Harry en repos sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Voilà! Dit-il en poussant un chariot remplis de toute sorte de chose à manger. - Notre premier repas en tant que... Harry? Est-ce que tu dors?

Harry n'avait pas regardé, Severus se dit qu'il dormait probablement et se retourna pour saisir une couverture sur le banc d'en face.

Harry ouvra les yeux péniblement.

- Nah, je suis la!

Et il lui fit un sourire mais avec les yeux un peu bouffi.

- Je m'étais presque endormi, je suis désolé. Ça l'air bon tout ça!! Mais euh... c'est quoi ça? dit-il en pointant un drôle de truc dans un assiette.

Harry vit Severus sourire, c'était certainement quelque chose que seul les bourgeois s'offraient, donc que Harry n'avait jamais gouté ni vue.

- Des oeufs de dragon, je doute que tu aimes, mais on ne sait jamais.

Puis il tendit une assiette à Harry pour qu'il puisse la remplir de ce qu'il voulait.

- Je meurs de faim! Oh et..... Je t'aime. Dit-il en l'embrassant avant de se servir une assiette aussi. - Tu pourras bientôt dormir mon ange, encore une demie-heure.

Puis il prit une pointe de ce qu'avait l'air un pâté au foie gras.

- Des oeufs de dragon?

Harry secoua la tête. Beurk! Qui peut bien manger ça? Mais bon, si on y goutait... juste pour voir... Il prit une fourchette et en prit un petit morceau mais le regarda avec dégout.

- Dit... tu es sur que j'me tuerai pas en mangeant ça?

Et Harry ria un peu puis l'avalla. Le goût n'était pas si mauvais en fin d'compte... Peut-être aurait-il du naitre enfant de riche? Et il ria de sa blague pas drôle.

- Si tu meurs de ça, on a un probleme! Puis il s'en servit pour lui. - J'adore les oeufs de dragons!

Severus souriait en voyant la figure de Harry, il aimait beaucoup le voie en étât d'incompréhension, il était si mignon.

- Heuuuu...... Et il lui montra une bouteil de cette boisson, celle qu'ils avaient bue la première fois que Harry était resté dans ses appartements.

- Ou tu préfères autre chose?

- Un mini verre s'il te plait. Et puis, je me pose une question... Comment ça il y a des oeufs de dragon à manger dans un train moldu? Et puis j'aime bien ça! J'aime le goût!

Harry en prenna un peu dans son assiette avec des légumes de toute sorte puis se rassit bien confortablement sur son banc. Premier repas avec son mari, bien qu'il aurait aimé un petit repas d'amoureux à eu seul aux chandelles mais ça, il le feront demain. Rien ne presse, ils ont en masse le temps à eux deux pour faire tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec Severus.

Severus servit donc un verre à son amour.

- Bonne question! Et bien voilà, Il s'avère que je connais le cuisinier, qui est un sorcier lui aussi, il a décidé de quitter le monde sorcier car il ne le trouvait pas stable si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il lui sourit encore.

- Nous arrivons dans 10 minutes, manges pour avoir la force de traîner tes bagages, et pour te traîner jusqu'au lit!

Harry se retourna vers Severus. Jusqu'au lit ein? Hehehe. Il ne finit pas son assiette, il mangeait peu de toute façon, voilà pourquoi il était toujours aussi maigre. Il s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre et essaye de voir quelque chose au dehors mais ce fut peine perdu, tout était noir ou blanc.

On sentit alors le train ralentir, il approchait d'une gare.

- Nous y sommes, prends ta valise, nous allons nous procurer deux chevaux, car ni voitures ni calèche ne peut sillonner ces montagnes. Il pointa les hautes montagnes de son doigt. - Ça parrait très loin, mais en fait nous ne chevaucherons que 7 minutes, grâce à mon racourci...

Arrivés dehors, il alla tout de suite voir un cocher non loin qui était là pour les touristes.

- Ah monsieur! Vous louerai le même cheval?

- Non, j'ai besoin de deux bêtes cette année. Dit-il en pointant Harry derrière lui.

- Oh, bien, dans ce cas je vous prête aussi mon bon Justin! Il est tout jeune et fringant, comme votre ami là!

Severus rit un instant et dit à Harry de monter le cheval.

- Merci Angiar, je vous revois plus tard.

Il chevauchèrent un bon 7 minutes et arrivèrent à une maison tout à fait accueuillant, faite de bois rond irrégulier, mais très classe, deux étages et deux balcons, des grandes fenêtres et une porte toute travaillée à la main.

- Nous y somme mon amour! Lança-t-il en lui montrant son plus grand sourire de tout les temps.

Harry, la bouche ouverte resta quelques minutes devant la 'maison'. C'était la plus belle qui n'est jamais vue!

- Elle... elle est à toi ou elle est loué?

Une chance qu'il ne faisait pas froid dans le coin perdu d'Écosse ou ils étaient. Ils pouvaient très bien se permettre qu'un bon chandail de laine alors Harry se permis de rester dehors à regarder le paysage tout en revenant sur la maison.

- Elle m'appartient. Tu veux rentrer prendre un thé chaud avant de dormir?

Il regardait Harry comme la plus belle chose existant sur cette terre, il n'en revenait pas encore de ce qu'ils venaient de faire la veille, son coeur battait si fort.

- Je te fais visiter?

- Oh oui! Je veux tout voir! Elle est MAGNIFIQUE!!! Comme toi en fait.

Et Harry se retourna vers Severus sourire aux lèvres. Il se metta sur le bout des pieds et déposa un baisé sur la bouche.

- Je t'aime et je suis heureux d'être ici en ce moment et pas seulement pour la vue. le taquina-t'il.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer avant lui.

- Ici est notre aire de repos, le salon. Tu vois le gros foyer là? C'est tout à nous!

Il y avait deux énormes sofas recouverts d'une jettée noire en laine brossée, ça avait l'air très doux. Une table au centre, et des chandeliers sur pied tout autour.

- Ça te plaît? Demanda-t-il, un peu nerveux.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux!! Comment cela peut-il ne pas plaire à quelqu'un?

- C'est bizare, j'ai une impression de déjà vu, tu sais quand tu entre à quelque part que tu crois connaître même quand c'est la première fois que tu y mets le pied? Et puis c'est extraordinaire! J'ai l'impression que ça toujours été chez moi.

Harry n'aurait pas été plus heureux qu'un poisson dans l'eau! Il ôta ses souliers et les mis sur le tapis d'entrer. Il entra dans le salon pour tout voir. À la vue des peintures de Gaufry sur les murs, Harry sourit. "C'est trop parfait pour être vrai, trop parfait pour dire que maintenant, ici c'est chez moi, non, chez nous." pensa-t'il en regardant les moindres détails du salon.

Severus était heureux de voir son Harry si content."Il est parfait à lui tout seul." Pensa-t-il en arrivant derrière Harry pour l'entourer par surprise de ses bras.

- Attend de voir la cuisine, et la salle de bain dans ce cas, tu vas aimer j'en suis certain.

Il lui donna un petit baiser dans le cou et lui prit la main pour l'amener vers un corridor qui débouchait à la salle de bain.

Encore une fois, que de la classe. Un grand bain qui pouvait contenir au moins six personnes, fait de marbre du plus noir qui soit, entrecoupé de fausses craquelures or. Une douche en verre, un siège de toilette presque trop beau pour s'assoire dessus.

- Ici, on fait le vide, on pense ou on éteind notre conscience, c'est comme tu veux.

Harry regarda le bain, oh que oui, il prendra plus d'un bain la dedans avec son amoureux.

- Et si on prennait un bain après la visite? Le bain me dit qu'il en est d'accord. dit-il souriant, tournant la tête pour mieux voir Severus. - Ça te dit un bain avant d'allez t'asseoir devant un bon feu, nu, avec moi?

Et Harry se colla encore plus sur Severus.

- Je croyais que tu avais sommeil..... Dit-il en souriant moqueusement.

Il le serra et le conduisit vers la cuisine, puis il lui montra tout les placards qui ornaient leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre.

- Voilà, c'est NOTRE chambre. Dit-il en passant une main sur le visage de son aimé. -Tu t'installes à ton aise. Prend ce que tu veux, moi je vais au bain et si ton idée tient toujours, alors tu me rejoindras. Dit-il en le laissant, commençant deja à se dévêtir en chemin.

Harry resta émerveillé devant la chambre à couché, LEUR chambre comme Severus l'avait si bien nommé. Il déposa son bagage sur le côté puis ôta son manteau. Il se retourna et descenda vers la salle de bain "Pourvu que je ne me perds pas en chemin." se dit-il.

Il arriva tout prèt, c'était sur, ça sentait un parfum doux et il entendait l'eau couler doucement dans la baignoire. Quand il passa sa tête pour regarder en dedans de la pièce, il apperçu Severus entré doucement dans l'eau, alors il fit son apparition assez vite et ôta ses vêtements comme si le feu y était prit.

- Harry! Harry! Rien ne presse, relaxe un peu!

Il voulait que Harry se détende, il ne le voulait en aucun cas tendu, cela étaient leurs vacances, ils avaient tout leur temps.

- Juste à la bonne température non? Dit-il en voyant Harry entrer dans l'eau chaude et réconfortante. - Tu veux que je te détende? Demanda-t-il en massant l'une des épaule de Harry.

- Hmmm... si je me dépêchais, c'est pour être avec toi le plus vite possible dans l'eau et puis, les planchés sont froid, finit-il en riant.

Harry ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de Severus sur ses épaules. Que c'est bon!!

- Je vais m'endormir.... c'est si bon!!! T'as des mains magique, tu sais ça?

- Hmmm, je suis un sorcier...... Ajouta-t-il pour blaguer.

Il lui massa le cou et les épaules avec envie, il aimait toucher Harry, il se sentait si bien.

- Oublions le feu, tu vas t'endormir bien avant. Lança-t-il en sortant de la baignoire luxueuse.- Aller, viens, nous profiterons de cet endroit demain, pour l'instant, nous devons nous reposer.

Arrivé à la chambre, Severus ne prit même pas la peine de revêtir quelque chose et se mit sous les couvertures aussitôt Harry couché.

- Bonne nuit Harry. Dit-il en lui donnant un long baiser sur sa bouche si douce, puis se coucha tout contre Harry.

Harry entoura Severus d'un bras, et ferma les yeux.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire 'Bonne nuit' qu'il s'endormit pour ça nuit.

Le soleil éblouissait les yeux de Severus, il n'avait pas fermé les rideaux la veille et s'en mordait presque les doigts d'être réveillé si de bonne heure. Il se mit à penser à toutes sortes de choses en essayant de garder les yeux bien fermés. La chaleur de son mari le réconfortait et il aimait le rythme de sa respiration, il se rendormit presque quand il pensa faire une surprise à Harry, alors il se leva doucement pour enfiler une légère tenue et mis des bas à ses pieds, c'est vrai que les planchers étaient froids!

Il était bientôt 10h30 minutes quand Harry émergea du sommeil. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis... depuis quand au juste?

Il se tourna puis s'étira comme un félin. Il ne se souciait pas de l'absence de son mari car avec l'heure qui était, il ne se doutait pas qu'il se soit levé avant.

Il se leva et couru jusqu'à son sac y prendre un bas de pyjama bleu foncé pis une paire de bas. Il faisait bon dans la maison, il devait y avoir plusieurs feux d'allumés.

Il descenda doucement les marches des escaliers puis sentit une bonne odeur...

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est...

Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette odeur.

Severus avait tracé un chemin jusqu'au salon a à l'aide de pétales de marguerites, oui, il voyait Harry comme une marguerite, contraire à lui. Toute blanche, fragile et facillement brisable. Quand il vit Harry dans le salon, il sourit.

- Bon réveil... Tu as faim?

Et il lui pointa tout le plateau qu'il avait préparé pour lui, il y en avait beaucoup trop pour seulement deux personnes, mais Severus avait vu grand ce matin-là, il voulait que Harry soit vraiment content.

- Severus! Je ne mange même pas le 1/4 de toute cette nouriture! Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire?

Harry s'approcha et lui donna un bizou.

- Bon matin mon amour.

Il s'asseoit contre Severus puis mangea une saucisse.

- J'ai faim pour deux alors peut-être qu'il va t'en rester un peu...

Il aimait le taquiner.

- Ne t'en fait donc pas, il y a des réserves à la cuisine. Dit-il en embrassant Harry dans le cou avant de se lever.

- Manges, tu veux aller te balader dans les bois ensuite? As-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui mon amour?

Il boutonna le haute de sa robe et regarda Harry.

Harry passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inferrieur. Si il a une idée? Plusieurs je dirais.

- Hmmm, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ici, alors on y va pour la ballade dans les bois!

Et il se retourna vers la bouffe et se mit à dévorer. Il ne savait pas si c'était qu'il allait commencer à avoir une vie stable avec Severus et l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement mais Harry commença à avoir faim et à manger. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire surtout!

Severus se retourna pour se rendre à la cuisine pour chercher de quoi boire.

- D'accord, nous irons donc nous promen... Ughh!

Et il tomba presque au sol, sentant son bras lui faire extrèmement mal. Il se faufila dans la cuisine en espérant que Harry ne l'avait pas vu.

"C'est pas possible!" Pensa-t-il en voyant que la douleur s'en allait enfin.

- Severus?

Harry avait attendu son amour lâcher un cri et se précipita dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus? dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

- Rien, rien, ne t'en fait pas, sûrement juste une crampe.

Oui, sûrement pensait-il, il ne pouvait s'agir des mangemorts, non, impossible, c'était juste une vilaine crampe.

- Fini de manger mon bel amour, nous irons dans les bois ensemble après.

Puis il prit un verre et le remplit d'eau froide, qu'il buva en un seul coup.

- J'ai l'air stupide merci.

Et il retourna dans le salon. Pourquoi lui cachait-il quelque chose? Il était malade peut-être? Mais bordel de merde! Harry s'inquiète mille fois plus de ne pas savoir que s'il s'aurait! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Severus ne lui dise rien.

Il s'asseoya puis recommença à manger mais l'appétit n'y était plus.

Severus se mit à songer: Et si il sagissait bien d'eux? Il alla au salon et raconta tout ses soucis à Harry, il ne voulait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance, même s'il connaissait presque toute l'histoire. Que Dumbledore avait accepté que Severus meurt si jamais le château était en danger, que Lucius fut un jour son amant et que sa 'marque' semblait lui faire mal à nouveau.

Harry réfléchissa...

- Ce n'est pas seulement Voldemort qui peut te rejoindre par la... marque?

Il s'était toujours posé cette question, bien qu'il s'en foutait d'un sens. S'il n'aurait jamais eu le choix de la poser, il ne l'aurait jamais fait mais bon, c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe dans le monde ou l'on ai en ce moment.

Harry se colla sur Severus.

- Montre... elle devient très foncé quand Voldemort vous appellaient non?

- J'en ai bien peur. Dit-il, une larme voulant sortir de son oeil. - Je n'irai pas, de toute façon, il n'y a plus de Voldemort pour m'y obliger, que des mangemorts en herbe qui tentent de rebâtir cet infâme empire qu'a jadis possèdé ce monstre.

Il se colla à lui.

- Mais nous avons mieux à faire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il ne voulait pas gâcher le moindre instant passé avec Harry.

- Mais... si c'était vraiment Voldemort? Qui dit que je l'ai vraiment tué?

Harry se morfonda. Voldemort lui revient en tête, surtout cette dernière scène.

Il ferma les yeux puis secoua la tête, non, il devait être bien mort, non il EST bien mort!!! "N'y penses plus Harry, n'y pense plus..."

- Et bien ici il ne nous trouvera jamais! Sois tranquille, rien ne t'arriverras en ma présence, autant mourrir que de te voir souffrir!

Il se leva à nouveau.

- Nous y allons, prendre cette promenade?

- Oui, on va se promener mais avant je dois allez m'habiller.

Harry se leva et embrassa Severus avant de monter à l'étage. Il arriva devant sa valise et se prit un pantalon et un chemise bleue. Il fouilla pour se trouver un chandail de laine mais il l'avait oublié. Il descenda alors les marches en se maudissant tout haut, lui même pour cette oublie.

- Tu vas sortir ainsi habillé? Demanda Severus. - Peut-être devrions-nous rester ici, sinon tu vas mourrir de froid même si ce n'est pas glacial dehors.

Severus le regardait puis agrandit les yeux...

- Ou bien.... Je te garde sous ma cape et nous irons marcher comme ça... Il souria encore plus... - Nous pourrions aussi faire quelque chose à l'intérieur, comme faire fonctionner cette 'Télévision' et voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant? Ou un amusement, un jeu que tu aimes?

Il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir et continua de suggèrer des choses à faire.

Harry souria et se colla contre Severus. Il sentait tellement bon. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lova sa tête sur son torse.

- Arrête! Tu m'étourdis! On va faire une ballade... au pire je metterai mon manteau... à moins que j'aille fouiller dans tes armoires, suggèrait-il avec un gros sourire.

Et il partit à courir jusqu'au deuxième comme un enfant.

Snape eut un grand sourire, Harry avait l'air d'un jeune garçon émerveillé devant une glace, il était joyeux et Severus en était fier.

- Alors, tu viens? Cria-t-il pour appeller Harry.

Ce soir, ils allaient manger ensemble, face à face, Severus ne pensait qu'à ça, il avait pensé l'ambiance et ferait jouer la harpe qui décorait le salon en silence depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

- Je te vois dehors, je sors.

Harry se dépêcha. Il ouvrit tous les armoires et tomba sur un beau tricot noir qu'il enfilla rapidement et redescendit tout aussi vite qu'il était monté. Il courra jusque dans l'entrer et il mit ses souliers quand il remarqua une paire de botte du coin de l'oeil.

Quand il se releva, il resta figé. Devant lui se tenait un mangemort, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Severus ???

Il n'osa pas quitter des yeux cet homme devant lui qui tout d'un coup, ôta doucement sa cagoule pour laisser voir, un homme au trait presque semblable à Severus. La ressemblance était exagéré.

- Severus? Mais qui es-tu? Justement, où est Severus?

L'homme le regardait bizarrement.

- Dis-le moi!

Harry regarda l'homme. Qui peut bien t'il être?

- Je... je suis Harry. Je vais chercher Severus.

Et il marcha de côté et ouvrit la porte, son amour était juste un peu plus loin et l'interpella.

- Quoi? Tu ne veux plus aller te ballader?

Il entra à la demande de Harry, quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il apperçut son portrait vivant, oui, c'était bien lui!

- Slyllus ?

Slyllus? Mais qui sait?

Harry se tassa dans le coin et attendit voir ce que les deux hommes allaient faire. Severus ne montrait aucune réaction, se qui fit un peu peur à Harry. L'autre homme souriait, dur de savoir s'il était content ou pas.

Severus regarda Slyllus un instant, comme figé, il ne savait pas comment réagir, quand finallement il opta pour une bienvenue en bonne et dûe forme.

- Cher frère.... Il le prit dans ses bras ..... Comment m'as-tu trouvé? Et que fais-tu ici?

Il ne savait pas comment était son frère, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils s'étaient querellé violement.

Slyllus le serra tout aussi fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis venu demander ton hospitalité pour quelques jours. Et je tes retrouvé comme au bon vieux temps, quand maman nous cherchaient. L'alliance familliale est toujours en nous.

Harry ne comprenait pas un mot de se qu'il disait mais au moins, se n'était pas méchant croyait-il. Comme ça, Severus avait un frère, il aurait du le lui demander avant.

- Et puis, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas du remettre tout ceci sur le tapis. La mort de maman, se n'était pas ta faute, ni de la mienne mais j'ai été trop stupide et mon orgueil trop gros pour pouvoir mettre ça sur une simple maladie. Alors, accepte mes excuses s'il te plait, petit frère.

- Ce n'est rien, tu étais tellement en colère, j'avais compris. Qu'elle repose en paix.

Il se retourna et lança un regard à son amour.

- Je te présente Harry, Harry, voici mon frère, Slyllus. Quelqu'un voudrait boire quelque chose?

Il ne savait pas si Harry allait accepter que son frère reste, mais il allait lui demander son avis dès qu'ils seraient seuls et si Harry refusait, il envoierait Slyllus à l'hotel le plus proche.

Harry fit un sourire et disant un petit 'Bonjour'. Il était sur de rien, tout ceci le mélangeait. Il devra parler à Severus le plus tôt possible.

- Je vais allez chercher du thé. , dit-il au deux... frères. - Ça ne sera pas long.

Et Harry disparu de leur vue. En réalité, Harry ne voulait pas rester seul en compagnie de cet étrangé. Bien qu'il soit le frère à Severus, lui, il ne le connaissait pas du tout.

Il fouilla un peu partout dans la cuisine pour enfin trouver la théière, les tasses et les soucoupes pour ensuite trouver le thé et le sucre.

- Harry? Severus avait demandé à Slyllus de s'assoir et de l'attendre. - Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas qu'il reste, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, ne te sens pas mal.

Il regarda Harry un instant et lui fit un sourire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu de nos vacances en aucun cas.

Harry souria à Severus pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- Ça ne me dérange pas voyons, c'est ton frère après tout, c'est normal.

Et il se retourna pour préparer le thé. Mais au plus profond de lui, il en n'était pas sur. C'était un étranger pour lui, et il avait l'air aussi sympatique que son professeur Snape du temps avant aujourd'hui.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, répèta t'il.

- D'accord, laissons-lui une nuit et si tu sens qu'il t'embarasse de sa présence, je veux que tu me le dises......... Embrasses-moi.... Je t'aime tu sais. Dit-il en éloignant sa figure de celle de Harry.

Severus se sentait un peu mal, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il débarque à un moment pareil, leur lune de miel bon sang!

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus.

- Ça va allez je te dis.

Et il l'embrassa encore et encore pendant un long moment... auquel le frère de Severus avait passé la tête au travers de la porte voir s'il revenait. Il avait eu la surprise de sa vie en voyant la scène que lui donnait la vue de la cuisine.

- Severus? Que fais-tu à cet...... heu.... Enfant?

Harry, il faut le dire, avait quand-même l'air jeune pour son âge.

- Enfant? Où ça? Slyllus, il faudra que tu te fasses à l'idée que je suis .... Qu'il est...

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire à son frère! Pourtant il n'y avait là rien de bien mal, mais allait-il bien le prendre et ne le tuerait pas sur le moment?

Harry s'écrasa contre le comptoir. "Je disparait ou pas?" se demanda-t'il. Il passa sa main derrière son pantalon la ou il toucha sa baguette. "Juste ou cas ou" se disait-il. Il ne le connaissait pas et il ne prennait aucun risque. C'est pas lui qui va lui donner du fil à retorde s'il à eu Voldemort, nah? Il a même eu Malfoy les deux doigts dans le nez.

- Je...

Nah, ferme ta gueule Harry. Laisse les se parler. C'est pas Severus qui va avoir peur de lui dire non?

- Slyllus, la personne que tu vois là, c'est une personne très spéciale pour moi.

Il leva la main et montra le jonc qu'il portait à son doigt. Slyllus ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

- Mais..... Severus... Ça veut dire que.... Tu sais maman nous avait dit de partager ce jonc avec la personne qu'on aime, elle voulait que ce soit le symbole d'une union et...

- Bien voilà, j'ai rien à rajouter. Celui que tu vois là, c'est mon mari et que tu l'acceptes ou non, il a priorité dans mon coeur.

Il prit Harry par la taille et fixa Slyllus.

Harry se sentait petit. La, il voulait disparaître. Le visage de Slyllus en disait pas long mais il était, comment dire, outré? Il avait l'air d'être tellement déçu, mais lui, il l'aime son Severus et rien ne va changer!

Harry accota sa tête sur Severus et regardait ailleurs. Il ne voulait quand même pas le gêné plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être.

- Tu sais, maman n'approuverait pas. Lança Slyllus.

- Et alors? J'en ai fait mon deuil contrairement à toi!

Slyllus voulu le frapper lui et son dit mari, mais il se dit que Severus avait entièrement raison.

- TOUTES MES FÉLICITATIONS! Cria-t-il en approchant à bras grands ouvert du couple, puis les serra tout deux très fort.

Harry resta figé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ça avait l'air tellement pas sincère... Il ne sera même pas capable de fermer l'oeil cette nuit. Il en avait déjà peur. C'est presque qu'une copie parfaite de SNAPE. Ne jamais se fier à se que l'on voyait, tu ne sais jamais ce qu'un Snape peut réellement penser. Alors Harry ne le regarda pas et se retourna pour enfin finir le thé.

Il entendit Severus et son frère retourner au salon. Il souffla enfin. Il fallait qu'il parle à Severus avant de dormir, à moins qu'il ne se passe encore autre chose avant. Il y avait assez de temps pour ça. Midi allait bientôt sonner.

Severus parla un peu avec Slyllus, puis la conversation tourna au tragique et Severus était en larmes.

- MAIS C'EST QUAND-MÊME MOI QU'ELLE A PRÉFÉRÉ! S'écria Severus.

- C'ÉTAIT MÊME PAS TA MÈRE!

- MAIS ELLE M'AVAIT ACCEPTÉE!

Harry n'était pas sur de tout comprendre. Sérieusement, il comprennait rien. Il avait beau s'approcher de la porte de la cuisine pour mieux entendre au salon mais les voix étaient des voix déchirrées par la tristesse mélangé de colère. Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ça, surtout quand Severus en était mêlé.

- OUI PARCE QUE TU FAISAIS PITIÉ, SANS MÈRE!

- SLYLLUS! Dit Severus, la voix pleine de tristesse. - Si tu avais sû que père était un mangemort, l'aurais-tu aimé? Il a eut tellement de femme dans sa vie, comment sais-tu que ta mère est bien ta mère?

- Severus arrêtons, ça va trop loin. De toute façon, ton amour est juste là... Excuse-moi Seveurus, je vais partir,je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenue.

Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas que ça continue comme ça. Il ne savait pas non plus quel était la rellation entre Severus et son frère. Mais comme il voyait, il y avait beaucoup de tension.

Il y a eu un moment de silence ou l'on pouvait entendre quelques sanglots étouffés venant du salon. Puis des murmures qui devinent des paroles.

- Aller Severus, petit frère..... Tu ne peux pas y échapper, pas si longtemps, dis-le, je t'ai manqué...

- Non! Si tu es revenu pour me faire subir tes horribles traitements, oublies-moi! Père en a déjà asser fait! Tu es comme lui... Slyllus arrête! Dit-il en repoussant son frère fortement.

Harry poussa la porte du salon assez forte ce qui fit sursauter les deux hommes à l'interrieur.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici et comme c'est ma maison aussi, je préfère que tu partes.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton neutre sans expression très bien volé à Severus. Harry n'endurerait plus d'entendre Severus pleurer, ça lui était insupportable.

- Harry, aide-moi... Lança-t-il tout bas en le voyant.

Slyllus le tenait par un bras en cachette.

- Bien, je m'en vais, Severus, on se revoit bientôt.

Puis il se leva et regarda Severus d'une façon très bizarre.

- N'oublies pas que tu me dois la vie, Severus, et j'aurais mon dû un jour ou l'autre, que tu sois marié ou pas! Puis il quitta la pièce en direction de la sortie.

Harry suiva Slyllus de près laissant Severus au salon.

- Je ne crois pas que tu reviendras. Si Severus à une dette envers toi, c'est ton problème. Une dette de vie se paye par une autre dette de vie alors tu lui fous la paix et t'oublie l'adresse.

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

- N'essaye pas de te mettre dans mon chemin, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. L'habit ne fait pas le moine. On te l'a jamais dit? Ne te fit pas à ce que tu vois. Maintenant, je te prierai de partir très vite. Je n'est plus envie de voir ta sale gueule ici. Et pendant que j'y pense... j'ai plus JAMAIS envie de la voir. J'espère m'avoir bien faite comprendre.

Une chance que Severus au salon n'avait pas tout entendu...

- Tu ne connais pas Severus aussi bien que moi... Je sais comment il est au fond, toi, tu n'es qu'une entrave à notre liens de sang! Dit-il avant de sortir. - Vous allez me revoir très bientôt! Cria-t-il de dehors.

Severus pleurait toujours dans le salon quand Harry arriva.

- Excuses-moi mon amour, excuses-moi, oublions ça, je suis tellement désolé pour cela, j'espère que tes vacances ne sont pas gachées.

Harry pris Severus dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Severus, tant que je serai avec toi, tout sera parfait. Regarde moi, je t'aime et ceci ne l'oublie jamais, tu m'entends? Jamais.

Il l'embrassa d'un profond et langoureux baisé.

- Faisons comme si il n'était jamais venu, viens, restons devant le feu un moment.

Il le serra aussi et se blôtit contre lui.

- Tu veux toujours aller te ballader?

Severus n'avait rien contre y aller, en autant que ça plaise à Harry.

Harry lui sourit et se leva.

- Oui, seulement si je peux rester coller contre toi.

Harry aida Severus à se relever et se cacha dans sa robe entouré des bras de son mari. Ils sortèrent puis faisa quelque pas en direction de la montagne.

- Wouah! C'est tellement beau!!!!

- J'espèrais que tu aimes. Tu veux voir quelque chose de très beau? Plus loin, il y a un étang d'eau chaude, pas très très chaude, mais vraiment confortable, tu veux aller marcher dedans?

Severus jetta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour s'assurer que Slyllus n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de les suivre, mais il ne le vit pas.

Harry était émerveillé par tant de beauté.

- Oh bien sur que je veux y allez!!

Il sauta presque de joie juste à y penser. Il se sentait un enfant tout en étant un homme avec Severus. Tout dépend du moment quoi.

- Comment as-tu fait pour trouver un endroit si parfait amour?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais à l'amour que je ne connaîtrais jamais et je lui bâtis une maison à l'aide d'elfes, mais je pensais surtout à toute la tranquillité qu'elle m'apporterait, alors je l'ai pensé, puis voilà.

Ils arrivèrent au point d'eau.

- Regarde toute la vapeur qui s'échappe, ce doit être plus chaud qu'à l'habitude.

- Et bien, maintenant tu le connais et cette maison est vraiment parfaite.

Il resta toujours dans les bras de Severus. Il n'avait pas envie de briser cet union, cette tranquillité.

- On ne se brulera pas? Elle m'a l'air vraiment trop chaude.

- Attend, je vais voir. Il se détacha de Harry et alla toucher l'eau avec sa main puis regarda Harry. - C'est vrai que c'est très chaud! Mais on peut s'y habituer, tu viens?

Il ôta sa cape, puis sa robe et sauta directement dans l'eau.

- C'est toujours mieux que le froid hivernal! Cria-t-il en riant.

Harry se déshabilla à son tour puis alla rejoindre Severus.

- C'est même moins chaud que le bain que tu as coullé hier.

Et il éclata de rire en allant se réfugier dans ses bras.

- Hummm... je resterais ici moi. On est vraiment bien... et je risque de le dire souvent!

- Moi je ne suis bien que dans tes bras.. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se baignèrent très longtemps, à vrai dire ils se rendirent compte de l'heure au moment où leur ventres criaient famine.

- Tu veux rentrer maintenant? Nous mangerons et ferons quelque chose d'intéressant si tu veux.

- Je suis partant! J'ai tellement faim que je dévorais n'importe quoi!

Ils sortèrent de l'eau pis s'habillèrent rapidement. Harry était toujours collé sur Severus en dessous de sa cape jusqu'à la maison ou ils se séparèrent.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour la cuisine? À moins que tu préfères la faire seule? suposa-t'il en entrant dans la maison.

- C'est pas la peine, tout est presque prêt, il n'y a rien de bien comliqué à faire, puis il se dirigea dans la cuisine, laissant Harry un peu de temps seul pour lui-même.

Il se dépêcha à tout préparer, puis alla faire ce qu'il avait le plus hâte de faire, mettre la table et les belles chandelles qu'il avait choisit pour l'occasion.

- Harry, tu viens manger? Puis il sortit une bouteille de vin.

Harry avait été se changer. Il avait mis un beau pantalon noir classe et une chemise rouge qui lui allait à ravir. Il s'était peigné du mieux qu'il pouvait bien que cela ne parraisse pas vraiment.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Severus était de dos.

- Wow! C'est splendide Severus! dit-il en regardant la table puis il entendit la harpe partir depuis le salon et on l'entendait très bien de la cuisine.

- Merci, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est pour toi.

Il apporta le dernier plât de ce repas et s'assit juste en face de Harry.

- Il y a longtemps que je voulais manger avec toi, seul, un vrai repas. Ensuite nous ferons ce que tu voudras, on pourra relaxer devant le foyer si tu veux, ou lire quelque chose.

Puis il mangèrent tout en bavardant.

- C'est vraiment excellent! Je me suis rassasié!

Il buva la dernière gorgé de son vin et se leva pour déservir la table.

- Non, tu ne bouges pas. Tu a fais le souper, tu a servis puis mis la table alors ôter les assiettes c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Puis après reservit du vin à Severus puis à lui même.

- Et si on passait au salon?

- Bien, allons nous écraser confortablement! Ria Severus.

Ils s'installèrent et Severus s'adossa à la poitrine de Harry, sur le sofa, puis lui resservit du vin.

- Ce serait merveilleux si nous pourrions faire cela toujours, plus de cours et de dortoir pour nous séparer.

- Il ne me reste que 6 mois de cour, après, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire.

Harry caressa les cheveux de Severus. Il se sentait tellement bien avec lui, surtout en se moment. Il ne pouvait avoir de meilleur moment. Severus et lui même, un bon feu, de la musique et puis du vin à volonter, qui a t'il de mieux?

- Être ici c'est ne jamais vouloir repartir. C'est trop parfait pour être vrai.

- Excuse-moi pour Slyllus, il ne sait pas se contrôller, mais je veus passer une belle soirée avec toi, oublions pour ce soir veux-tu?

Il passa sa main sur le visage de Harry puis lui tendit encore la bouteille.

- Tu aimes ce vin?

Il voulait vraiment que Harry soit heureux, mais ces vacances avaient mal commencé et il espérait que son mari n'en tiendrait pas compte,

- Tu me le dis quand tu veux aller dormir, d'accord? Je ne veux pas te tenir éveiller contre ton gré.

Harry sourit en entendant la dernière phrase de son amoureux.

- Tu ne me retiens pas non plus, on est pas bien ici, tous les deux, évaché sur le divan à se parler? Pour moi c'est la belle vie!

Il finit son verre de vin et fit signe que non pour en avoir d'autre.

- Il est succulent mais il ne faut pas toujours abuser des bonnes choses. Et, essaye d'oublier pour Slyllus, il ne reviendra pas, sinon, il va savoir mon nom.

Il se pencha puis embrassa Severus.

L'embrassé serra son bien aimé et le colla d'avantage sur lui.

- Je t'aime.

Ce qu'il était bien! Il avait atteind le parfait bonheur avec Harry et il le réalisait.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie d'abuser de ce très bon vin, mais plutôt de cette succulente bouche qui se trouve devant moi! Lança-t-il en souriant à pleine dent.

Harry poussa Severus sur le dos puis lui sauta dessu pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Si tu crois que les tiennes ne m'achalent pas!

Leurs baisés recommencèrent de plus belle alors que ses mains se mirent à lui déboutonner sa robe avec rapidité.

- Il ne faut surtout pas oublier la première nuit en tant que maris.

Et Harry sourit de plus belle.

Severus devint presque tout blanc, comme si c'était possible!

- Tu veux dire que.... Vraiment?

Il se sentait incertain, il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi Harry parlait, ou ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais il continua de l'embrasser.

- Oh Harry.... Soupira-t-il. - Mmmmmmm

Il adorait embrasser Harry, cela l'excitait tellement.

Harry sentait Severus un peu tendu même avec ses caresses et ses baisés.

- Severus? Est-ce que ça va? dit-il en remontant vers son visage.

Il le regarda dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal? Et il chercha sans trouver.

- Oui, ça va même très bien mon ange.. Dit-il de peine, trop occupé à le toucher.

- Harry, tu es fatigué? Je tiens à te dire qu'il est probablement autour de 1 heure du matin ici. Moi, je ne m'endors pas.

Il disait vraiment n'importe quoi, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Oh.. Oui.... Lança-t-il en pressant Harry contre lui, utilisant sa voix la plus basse possible. - Ne pose pas autant de questions.

- Severus... quelque chose ne va pas... je le vois... ohhhhh

Harry se cambra quand Severus alla l'embrasser sur ses hanches, un petit point faible de Harry.

- Sev... tu as peur?

En espèrant qu'il comprenne et qu'il réponde à Harry.

- Non. Répondit-il le plus sérieusement possible. - Je veux le savoir, savoir ce que c'est quand ton amour te fait ça, parce que je t'ai bien vu, tu aimais, tu ne souffrais pas.

Puis il l'embrassa encore plus longuement à cet endroit.

- J'en ai vraiment envie, touches-moi, ou peut-être as-tu peur? Peur de me brusquer?

Il croyait qu'il allait exploser, tout ses sens étaient en éveil, plus que jamais.

- Non... je n'ai pas peur Severus... je sais être doux.

Harry se cramponna au sofa, Severus se dévergondait.

- Si j'aimais ça autant quand tu me pénètrais c'est que je suis habitué... j'ai eu mal Severus ma première fois et même quelque fois après. C'est pas un mal atrôce, c'était bon en même temps. C'est difficile à expliquer.

- Arrête de me le dire, montre-le moi.... Dit-il avant de se laisser pousser délicatement sur le dos. - À cet instant, je verrai vraiment et puis, j'ai envie que tu ais ce plaisir aussi.

Il lui enleva son chandail et le couvrit de baiser langoureux sans arrêt.

- J'aimerais plaire à l'homme que j'aime.... Puis il lui prit les hanches pour le lever. - Viens... Dit-il en se levant.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**


	9. Chapitre 9

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** pour plus tard (lemon)_

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry suiva Severus jusqu'à leur chambre ou ils se mirent nu et s'étendirent sur leur lit.

- Severus, tu m'arrêtes n'importe quand si tu veux arrêter, tu me le promets?

Harry l'embrassa puis ses mains se promenèrent partout sur le corps de Severus à la recherche de son plaisir.

- Bien sûre.

Severus se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose, pas juste le regarder, alors il mit sa main sur le torse de son amour et commença à le caresser doucement, puis s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur sa douce bouche.

Harry descendit doucement dans son cou, lui mordillant sa peau sur son passage. Il l'embrassait partout ne rattant pas un espace, laissant quelques rougeurs sur son chemin. Il retourna sur le dos, Severus, pour lui prodiger un massage bucal jusqu'à la ligne de ses fesses.

- Tu es tellement beau, souffla t'il tout bas ne sachant pas si son tendre et bel amour l'avait entendu.

- Harry..... Ricana-t-il quand il se sentit chatouillé un peu. - C'est toi le beau de nous deux....

Puis il gémit tout bas quand Harry lui toucha encore de sa bouche. Il se cramponnait à son oreiller comme si il allait mourrir, mais en fait, il n'attendait que ça, il en était à ce point tendu.

Harry continua doucement tout en riant de la réponse de son mari. Il embrassa, caressa, mordilla partout sur ses fesses. Il le souleva un peu, jusqu'à se qu'il soit sur ses genous, pour avoir une meilleure vue de son postérieur.

Il passa sa langue sur le début de la raie juste qu'à l'anus quand il sentit Severus se tendre d'un coup, mais il devait continuer tant qu'il ne lui disait pas d'arrêter.

C'était une nouvelle sensation pour lui, il ne s'attendit pas vraiment à aimer cela, mais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il aimait énormément, cela le rendait très excité, tellement qu'il devint très dur et en souffrait presque.

- Mmmm Harryy.....

Il se sentait bizarre dans cette position, mais ce que Harry lui faisait, cela lui faisait oublier bien vite dans quelle posture il se trouvait.

Quand il sentit Severus aimer ça, il oublia tous les doutes qu'il put avoir et continua un instant à lui faire se plaisir. Il passa ses doigts près de son ouverture avant de le pénètrer doucement avec un seul doigt. Il attendit quelques minutes que celui ci s'habitue à cette intrusion avant dans entrer un deuxième.

Mais quelle sensation! Ça faisait mal, mais il arrivait à ressentir un certain plaisir (Cliché!). Il ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre, mais il était certain d'appécier, peu importe ce que Harry lui ferait.

- Harry, c'est..... Mmmm.... C'est bon... Gémit-il en bougeant un peu les hanches pour suivre le mouvement.

Harry continua son va et vient avec deux doigts et en rajouta un, doucement... surtout quand il sentit Severus arrêter de respirer un moment. Harry lui murmura quelques paroles sexuelles explicites pour faire oublier se mal. Après un moment, ils les retirèrent tous puis le caressa allant même jusqu'à le masturber un peu. Un moment de plaisir avant la souffrance qui, heureusement, ne durait pas éternellement.

Harry lui embrassa le cou et tout le dos. Et il se plaça pour la pénètration.

Severus jetta sa tête en arrière pendant que Harry frottait son membre contre lui en de longs gestes incitatifs. Il sentit Harry pousser un peu en lui et se retirer, oh oui il avait eût mal, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il en voulait plus. Il écoutait la respiration de son amant tandis qu'il sentait chaque empreinte digitale des doigts de Harry parcourir son corps en une danse charnelle sensuelle.

Harry malgré le calme inexplicable qu'il montrait, son coeur battait plus vite que la normal. Il allait faire l'amour à son mari, à son amour.

Il entra peu à peu, une fois de plus en Severus. La sensation était extraordinaire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait comme ça et en avait presque oublié l'effet qu'on ressentait.

Il arrêta rendu ou bout puis attendit que Severus se familliarise avec cet intru en lui.

- Ça fait mal...... Harry...... encore..... gémissait-il, ne sachant trop ce qui lui arrivait, la souffrance ou le plaisir.

Il se laissa faire encore un peu, bénéficiant de la douceur incroyable de son ange, puis fini par gémir franchement, sans hurler mais bien évidement.

- Je t'aime..... Harry..... Mmmm...

Pour lui, c'était un moment spécial et il ne voulait pas passer à côté de l'occasion, il voulait que Harry sache vraiment que, à cet instant précis, il l'aimait.

La confiance de Harry grimpa à son maximum, il ne faisait pas mal à son amoureux, bien dans un sens du terme, il n'avait pas mal.

Il commença alors les vas et viens lentement. Il senta alors son plaisir augmenter en même temps que Severus qui mouvait du bassin. Il voyait qu'il en voulait plus ce qui l'excita au plus au point.

- Severus..... hmmmmm....

Il prend bien soin de ne pas allez trop vite, pour le moment du moins.

- Oh oui, je t'aime Severus...

Et ses allées et venues commencèrent à accélérer, prennant soin de regarder son compagnon pour son accord.

Severus ne pouvait plus tenir, ou sinon il allait arriver au sommet trop rapidement, c'est alors qu'il s'éffondra sur le lit à plât ventre, faisant aisni tomber Harry sur lui, qui entra d'un seul coup.

- OHH HARRY....... Mmmmm.. Il empoigna les draps avec ses deux mains, les froissant violement pour exterioriser tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. - Oui... Hmm..

Il avait envie de voir Harry, il voulait se retourner, pour que Harry soit face à lui, comme ça il pourrait le regarder et partager son désir puissant. Il bougea un peu pour lui montrer, puis lui souria.

Harry lui souria à son tour puis se tassa et aida Severus à se retourner. Il alla directement à sa bouche pour l'embrasser longuement.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

Puis retourna à sa position de départ(mdr). Il plaça un oreillé sur le bas du dos de Severus pour que celui ci soit plus confortable et que Harry est un meilleur accès à lui.

Il le pénètra une fois de plus puis placèrent ses mains sur ses hanches, question d'avoir une bonne appuie.

Les expressions de Harry ne rendaient Severus que plus excité, mais la beauté de son amour le rendait doux, tout allait si lentement, c'était comme dans un rêve.

- Harry............ Harry... Puis il le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. - Oh oui, tu es merveilleux.... Mon amour, mon amour à moi.... Dit-il en lui caressant le visage, se laissant conduire par les mouvements de Harry.

- Oui, juste à toi.

Puis Harry se recula pour mieux le voir entier, ou du moins ce qu'il en voyait. Il recommença les vas et viens progressivement tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Sa jouissance se faisait voir et Harry sentait l'excitation à son meilleur.

Il alla plus rapidement puis continua d'une rapidité confortable pour lui, il ne savait pas trop ce que Severus aimait, même que celui ci non plus.

Severus sentit soudain une vague de chaleur intense parcourir son corps tout entier, il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, il ne comprenait pas, mais ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête. Il allait bientôt découvrir que ce grand plaisir nommé jouissance ne dure qu'un petit moment...

- Ha.. Har.... Mmmmmmmmmmmmm Harryyyyyyyy ohhh

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger dans presque tout les sens. Il se mit à dire le nom de son amour de plus en plus fort, espérant une réponse, un regard, un geste, qui lui dirait que tout se déroule normalement, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était un Harry dans le même étât que lui.

Harry était déjà dans un état second, celui qui se voulait intense et perdu quelque part dans l'univers ou il avait enmené avec lui, les yeux de son compagnon de vie.

Un faible 'Sev..' sortit de sa bouche nous montra comment il se retenait pour pas jouir maintenant. Il attendait son amour, pourvu qu'il se dépêche, Harry ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

C'est alors que Severus comprit toute l'intensité de l'instant, en voyant Harry totallement déboussollé, complètement submergé par ce qu'il étaient en train de faire.

- Harry..... Mmmm ouiii... oui... Mmmmm!

Tout arrivait en même temps, une intense joie, une envie de pleurer difficile à combattre, un sourire et une fermeture de ses yeux, très fort.

- .......HAAARRYYY.. Puis un long, très long râlement, et quelques secousses de son propre corps et ça y était..

- Mmmmmmm.. Mmmmm... MMMMMMM HARRYYY!!!!

Quand Harry entendit le premier ralement de Severus, il se laissa aller, une bonne fois. Il donna deux, trois coups de reins assez fort, du moins, incontrolable et vint en plusieurs soubresaut dans une agitation folle qui le mena quelque part à des années lumières tout en criant le nom de celui auquel il a donné sa main. Une jouissance grandiose!

Harry s'écrasa sur Severus et l'embrassa encore et encore, sans souffle mais d'un envie folle de rester en contact avec lui. Ressentir et ne pas oublier(même si cela lui serait impossible) le moment même. Il l'enlança et continua de le carresser.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, dit-il entre chaque baiser qu'il lui donnait.

Severus était à bout de souffle, mais ne voulait en aucun cas se séparer de la bouche de son bienfaiteur.

- Harry.... Dit-il entre deux souffles.... - C'était merveilleux..... Finit-il par dire.

Il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et ferma les yeux, ils respiraient en même temps.

- S'il y avait une possibilité de te remarier, je le ferais sans hésiter. Imagine si j'avais sû ce qui m'attendait...

Et il rit d'épuisement.

Harry rit à son tour. Severus était tellement beau, c'était inexplicable ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment tant c'était intense ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Comme ça, je n'est pas à demander si j'ai rempli mon devoir comme il faut? dit-il en riant toujours. - Je t'aime.

Harry ferma les yeux, il se sentait bien, rien ne pouvait l'ôter de cet état la. Il commença doucement à partir pour le monde des rêves.

Severus le caressa pendant presque une heure, il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas après ça.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange. Dit-il avant de fermer les yeux, écoutant la douce respiration de Harry.

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla toujours dans les bras de Harry, qui dormait encore, il se mit à le caresser partout, tout doucement, puis lui donna de petite baiser tout autour du cou, la main droite se promenant sur les hanches de ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le réveiller, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, cette peau si soyeuse et ce visage d'ange, pas pour rien qu'il l'appellait son ange.

Malheureusement pour lui, son entre-jambe lui criait d'aller à la salle de bain pour ne pas faillir à l'envie de passer sa jambe par-dessus Harry et de le réveiller à sa façon.

Mais Harry ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour! Dit-il, l'air un peu mal de l'avoir tiré de son profond sommeil. - Bien dormi?

Puis il l'embrassa sur le front tout en posant sa main sur la taille de Harry.

- Hmmmm....

Et Harry souria tout en s'étirant comme un chaton.

- Très bien dormi!!!

Et il attira Severus pour son baiser enflammé du matin.

- Comme je peux le sentir, tu es aussi très bien réveillé.

Et il s'éclata en se moquant gentiment de son compagnon.

- Désolé, mais en ta présence, je n'y peux absolument rien! Rit-il aussi. - Je veux te serrer ce matin!

Il le prit donc dans ses bras et le serra fort, ne le lâchant plus. Il lui donna quelques baisers amusés sur les épaules et finit sa course folle sur sa bouche, qu'il embrassa rapidement avant de lui prendre la main.

- Je suis heureux, enfin, je suis vraiment heureux. Son regard se souda à celui de son mari.

Harry capta ses lèvres une autre fois avant de faire une descente vers l'entre jambe de Severus. Il prit son pénis dans sa main et avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il se mit à le lècher un peu partout avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche et commencer des vas et viens puissant.

- Hhhmmmmm Mais...... ohhh... Severus voyait bien que Harry était en feu(MDR), il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, mais le voulait-il vraiment? - Mon amour..... ohhhh... n'as-tu pas envie de manger?..... Ohhhh.... Non!... Continue! MMMMMmmmmmmm....

Il se laissa emporter par l'afflux de sang qui gonflait maintenant tout son membre.

Il n'eût pas vraiment le temps de penser, quand il tira Harry au-dessus de lui pour l'assoire.

- Plutôt matinale comme envie, non? Soupira-t-il avant de promener l'extrémité d'un doigt à l'entrée convoitée de Harry.

- Vas-y... et tais toi.

Harry lui souria d'un sourire qui en disait long. Il avait soif encore et encore de son corps, du sexe... encore et encore du sexe. Pour l'instant, rien d'autre que ceci entra dans son cerveau.

Il sentit Severus jouer avec l'entrer de son anus se qui l'agaçait énormément.

- Tu me pénètres ou tu continues comme ça à faire ton agace?

Il lui vola un baisé puis entra lui même le doigt de son amour en lui.

- C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, finit-il en rejettant la tête par derrière.

- Tu es trop pressé! Ria-t-il. - Et puis, on est en vacaaaaannnccceeeee! S'écriat-il lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Harry frôler la sienne.

- Juste là, oui... Dit-il en asseyant Harry droit sur son maintenant impliable excitation.

- Hmmmmm......... justement... faut... profiter... des... vacaaaances...

Harry assit sur le membre de Severus, si donnait à coeur joie. C'était troooop bon!!! Il monta et redescenda aussi vite qu'il put. Son excitation était aussi imposante que celle d'hier.

Il regarda Severus dans les yeux et éclata de rire.

- Tu es beau n'amour.

Puis Harry prit sa propre érection dans sa main droite.

- Laisse-moi donc faire.. Puis il prit la main de Harry pour l'enlever et prendre sa place, allant et venant à un rythme aussi constant que celui de Harry au-dessus de lui.

Severus éleva les hanches si fortement qu'il souleva Harry du même coup.

- J'en peux plus........! Il se libèra aussitôt ces paroles énnoncées, continuant pour que Harry atteigne ce stade aussi.

Harry ne vint pas immédiatement, il continua encore juste pour agacer Severus. Il savait comment ça pouvait être chiant que l'autre ne vienne pas alors qu'on avait fini.

- Hmmmm... tu es tellement bon Severus...

Harry metta sa main par dessu celle de Severus et accéllèra le rythme.

- Hmmmmmmmm.... ohhhhhhhhhhh ouii.... hmmmmm....

Puis cela durant encore quelque instant et Harry se déversa sur leurs mains.

- Je ferais ça avec toi toute la journée. Dit-il en portant la main de Harry à sa bouche pour engloutir son index enduit des restes de plaisir.

- Oh Harry, tu m'es si précieux.

Puis il se retira et le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant gouluement sur la bouche.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Harry resta dans les bras de Severus encore un peu avant de se lever, nu avec autant d'énergie.

- Tu viens? Une bonne petite douche nous ferait un très grand bien, tu ne trouves pas? Allez, lève toi et vient! Parresseux!!!

Harry couru jusqu'à la salle de bain et entra dans la douche.

Severus le suivit d'asser près, le prenant aussitôt dans ses bras quand ils furent tout deux entré.

- Ne bouge pas. Dit-il. Il ouvrit les robinets et ajusta l'eau, juste asser chaude, puis commença à enduire le corps de Harry de savon avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, faisant glisser ses mains sensuellement sur tout le long du dos, des hanches, des cuisses et en remontant.

- C'est pas bien ça? Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Qu'un ralement venant de la bouche de Harry lui répondit.

Harry mêlèrent ses mains à celle de Severus et au savon puis se retourna pour laver le corps de l'amant de sa vie.

- Ouff... comment ferais-je pour ne pas me faire voler se corps de rêve qui est juste pour moi? disa-t'il tout t'en le mangeant du regard.

- Surtout au retour en classe, comment allons-nous..... Tu sais... On est pas pour dire à qui veut l'entendre que.... Je n'en ai pas honte, détrompes-toi, c'est juste que.... Tu comprends... Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. - J'ai une crainte Harry.

Harry le regarda parfaitement droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'elle crainte mon amour? Il ne faut pas! Et puis pour la rentrée, je me casserai la tête avec ça à la fin des vacances.

Il attendit la réponse de son mari.

- Tout à fait, profitons du bon temps que nous pouvons avoir, nous y penseront plus tard!

Puis il se remit à sa tâche, laver son mari depuis peu.

- Tu es très doux tu sais... Aller, lavons-nous avant qu'une autre idée malsaine me passe par la tête! Ria-t-il.

- Pour ça, il est déjà trop tard!

Harry ria de bon coeur! Un obsèdé sexuel, c'est tout ce qu'il était maintenant et tout ça, nah, pas tout mais une grosse partie à cause de Severus!

Harry ferma les robinets quand il s'apperçut que Severus avait fini, puis attrapa une serviette.

- Severus... dis-moi qu'elle crainte, sinon, je ne vais que penser à ça!

- Ils vont nous hair, et moi encore plus, de savoir que nous ne faisons qu'un maintenant, j'ai peur qu'ils essaient de nous séparer ou quelque chose du genre, on ne sait jamais.

Il finit de s'habiller et se peigna.

- Dumbledore et les témoins garderont le silence, mais tes amis.... ou mes connaissances.... J'ai carrément peur de te perdre Harry. Dit-il tristement.

- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais personne ne pourra me séparer de toi. dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de se peigner. - De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui me reste comme ami? Je n'ai toujours pas pardonne à Mione pis Ron et j'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

Il finit par laisser tomber ses cheveux, ça le décourageait.

- Et puis, on aura qu'à le garder pour nous pour l'instant, rien ne presse et puis, même si quelqu'un me voit quitter tes appartements le matin ou le soir, peu importe, on en a rien à faire! Qu'ils partent les rumeurs tant qu'ils veulent, pourquoi c'est suposé nous faire quelque chose?

Harry ne voulait pas que Severus s'inquiète pour une chose pareil, il allait s'en occuper.

- Je sais bien, mais ils verront tôt ou tard que nous portons le même jonc, donc une alliance, surtout en cours de potion, ce sera difficile de le cacher longtemps, je ne pourrai pas supporter de te voir si près sans pouvoir te sourire, te toucher.

Il le regarda.

- Allons manger.

Harry suiva Severus jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Et si j'abandonnais les cours de potion?

Harry n'aimait pas trop l'idée mais c'était quand même une solution.

- Non! Alors tu me priverais de la seule présence qui me rendra de bonne humeur! Non, il n'en n'est pas question! Même si, à partir de ce moment, tu seras le plus avancé de ta classe... Laissa-t-il en suspend avant de l'embrasser. - Oui, je vais t'aider, tout te dire des secrets des potions...... Mais pas maintenant, ce moment est à nous, rien que à nous. Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Harry se laissa bercer quelques instants avant de se séparer et le regarder dans les yeux.

- On va pouvoir le surmonter et puis, en classe, j'aurai juste à t'envoyer ballader tout le monde va croire que tout est normal. Arrête de t'en faire.

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un petit bizou sur le nez.

- J'ai pas envie d'éclater de rire devant tout le monde... On leur dira, on a pas le choix mon amour... On leur dira, advienne que pourra.

Il se pencha et saisit ce qu'il n'avait pas eu : un langoureux baiser suivit de caresses tendres.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fou quand je te regarde, ils penseront ce qu'il voudront! Mmmmm....

Puis il le pencha en arrière sur le comptoir et l'embrassa.

- Hmmmm...

Harry essaya de parler mais avec la bouche de Sev sur les siennes, cela lui était impossible pour l'instant mais il réussit à le faire décoller un peu.

- Sev... et si nous déjeunions? J'ai une faim de loup!! Après je ferai tout ce que tu voudras... finit-il par un sourire charmeur.

- Tentant comme marché, assieds-toi, je reviens. Dit-il avant de quitter pour aller au garde-mager, non loin de Harry en fait.

Il revint avec des choses à manger et un grand pichet de lait, quand on cogna à la porte...

- Laisse, je vais voir...

Seul Slyllus savait qu'il était là.

Harry sentit son coeur arrêter. Il voyait presque Severus aller dans le vestibule au ralentit. Mais pourquoi il avait peur? Il en savait foutrement rien.

Une voix autre que celle de Severus parvient à ses oreilles, une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien pour être désagréable et mesquine. Deux voix qui maintenant s'approchèrent de lui.

Il ne savait pas ou se mettre. Bah! Il resta assit confortablement et mangea son bol de céréal comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il remarqua la gazette non loin, l'attrapa et fit de lire quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

- C'est Draco. Dit-il en amenant le jeune blond en pleurs à la table. - Je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas, mais, Harry, fais un effort, il a besoin d'aide.

Puis il prit la main de Draco et le regarda.

- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas, nous sommes là.

Harry leva les yeux du journal et eu un choc. Malfoy n'était pas coiffé, ses vêtements, on dirait qu'ils les avaient porté plusieurs jours et qu'il avait dormi avec, ce qui était surment le cas. Il avait les yeux rouges ainsi que son visage en plus qu'il y a des larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues.

- Ne t'en fait pas Severus.

Harry ne voulait pas lui dire simplement qu'il s'en foutait et que c'est toujours Malfoy qui commençait le trouble. Il trouvait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment après tout, si il avait besoin d'aide... il pouvait bien faire ça avec son GRAND coeur.

- Draco vient d'être violé, battu et tout ce qu'on peut appeller de terrible. Mon amour, même si tu ne le supportes pas, veux-tu m'aider à le laver et à le coucher, il est épuisé...

Il regarda Draco qui ne semblait plus tenir du tout, les yeux gonflés par la peine et le corps meurtrit par les blessures.

Severus regarda Harry et attendit avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai jamais dis que je ne le supportais pas, au contraire, c'est lui qui me supportait pas. Anyway, on s'en fou.

Harry se leva et alla sur le côter pour prendre un bras de Malfoy qu'il passa autour de ses épaules. Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'au deuxième étage. Harry et Severus le laissa sur un banc de la salle de bain car Harry avait quelque chose à dire à son mari.

- Il n'aimera pas qu'on soit tous les deux après, il va surment se sentir prisonier alors, soit tu le laves et je vais préparer la chambre d'ami et lui trouver un pyjama ou le contraire.

- Fais ce que tu veux, je te laisse le laver si tu préfères que je ne le vois pas nu.

Severus ne voulait pas que Harry croit qu'il voulait le voir nu, oh non, il aimait trop Harry pour penser à de telles choses.

- Où va-t-on le coucher? Je n'ai qu'un seul lit et les sofas sont trop rude pour sa peau déchirée? Je prendrai donc le sofa... Dit-il en roulant les yeux,

- Je ne suis pas jalou au point de devenir parano Severus! Occupe toi de lui, tu le connais surment mieux que moi.

Harry poussa alors Severus dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il allait chercher son pyjama. Un pyjama de soie noir qu'il s'était acheté la dernière fois qu'il était allé faire des comissions, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé encore! Qu'elle générosité de sa part de le passer à Malfoy...

Il entra de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Malfoy était dans le bain et il pleurait toujours tandis que Severus commença à le laver, il avait eu tellement de misère à le faire déshabiller.

- Severus, t'as oublié la chambre d'ami en bas, adjacent au salon. Il ne faut que quelques coups de plumeau ou plutot baguette et elle sera prête à accueillir Malfoy.

- D'accord, tu es volontaire pour la nettoyer je présume? J'ai presque terminé, je vais arriver dans quelques minutes.

Puis il se mit a doucement passer une lingette sur la poitrine de Draco, pleine de bleus.

- Il y a des draps propres dans le garde-robe de la chambre. Lança-t-il avant que Harry ne parte.

Harry déposa le pyjama sur la banquette et retourna dans la chambre chercher des draps propres. Il descenda les marches en chantonnant 'Quand les hommes vivront d'amour'. Une chanson qui lui passa dans la tête et continua de la chanter en faisant le ménage entier de la chambre. Les draps étaient mis ainsi qu'une couette bleue déposé gracieusement dessu. Il y avait aussi une table de chevet avec un cadran déposé. Une petite armoir qui a du appartenir à un enfant puis une minuscule fenêtre avec un rideau posé de travers.

Tout en chantant, Harry n'entendit pas Severus et Drago arrivé derrière lui.

- Aides-moi, il est lourd... S'efforça-t-il de dire en entran de peine et de misère dans la chambre.

- Il va très mal, il ne pourra pas rester seul cette nuit, tu veux prendre des tours de garde?

Severus était si triste de ne pouvoir être seul avec Harry et d'ENFIN profiter de leur bonheur, il se sentait mal même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Alors?

- Il n'est que 13h45. Pour l'instant, laissons le dormir et allons dans le salon. Comme ça, s'il se réveille, nous serons juste à côté de lui.

Ils le déposèrent sur le lit et Harry remonta les couvertures sur les épaules de Drago. "Il ressemble à un enfant" pensa t'il.

Il se pencha puis alluma une veilleuse qu'il avait trouvé dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, comme ça Drago aurra moins peur s'il se réveille.

Il se releva et regarda quelques minutes Drago dormir puis résigné, se retourna pour rejoindre Severus au salon.

- Je m'excuse. Lança Severus en regardant Harry revenir puis s'assoire juste à côté de lui.

Il le prit dans ses bras, mais il était si trite, il avait vraiment de la peine de ne pas pouvoir offrir à son mari les vacances promises.

- Je m'excuse. Dit-il encore avant d'enfouir complètement son visage dans le cou de Harry, essayant de cacher sa peine.

- Mais... Tu t'excuses pourquoi mon amour?

Harry releva le tête de Severus et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuserais.

Harry attendit voir ce que Severus pourrait bien répondre du pourquoi 'l'excuse'.

Tout ce qui se passa, fut une larme qui descendit le long de la joue de Severus.

- Pour ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse, la première que je t'ai faite. Dit-il en le regardant, plein d'espoir. - Depuis le début de ce séjour, deux évènements nous ont empêché de vivre ensemble et de connaître notre vie à tous les deux. Je t'avais dit que ce serait bien et regarde le désastre.

Puis il ferma les yeux.

- Severus!!!!! Non!!

Il essuya la larme doucement d'un doigt.

- Severus, quand nous avons accepté ton frère, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide qu'il disait. On ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se produire. Maintenant tu veux me dire que tu voudrais mettre Malfoy dehors pour qu'on ait des meilleurs vacances? Il a besoin d'aide! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on le ficherait dehors! Le meilleur endroit pour lui c'est avec des gens qui peuvent s'occuper de lui et qu'il connait. Si il est venu ici Severus, c'est qu'il a besoin de toi et de personne d'autre.

Harry prit son amour dans ses bras. Un discour qui en dit long.

- Ça ne te rend pas furieux qu'il soit venu à moi?

Il s'étendit en entraînant Harry avec lui, il le coucha sur son ventre.

- Merci d'être si compréhensif.

Harry sourit et entoura de ses bras Severus.

- Non, je ne suis pas du tout furieux, au contraire, je trouve plutot ça touchant que c'est toi qu'il est venu voir.

Il ferma les yeux et respira le parfum de Severus.

- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant........ Dit-il en lui becottant le cou. - Mais il est là, ce ne serait pas bien.

Il lui mordilla une épaule et le fixa à nouveau.

- Tu n'es certainement pas en étât de toute façon, mais demain il ira mieux et pourra probablement rentrer, qui sait.

Puis il le serra très fort.

- Severus...

Harry releva la tête et le regarda d'un air mi sévère mi colère.

- Il a été violé Severus! Tu ne peux pas lui demander d'aller bien demain!

Et il se leva d'un coup. Non, il n'était réellement pas d'accord avec le résonnement de son mari se coup si. Et il s'éloigna de lui pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

- Je ne parlais pas moralement non plus! Tu tires aux conclusions un peu vite là... Avec les potions que j'ai utilisé pour ses blessures, il sera mieux demain sans aucun doute, mais il est certain que son esprit sera des plus confus.

Il resta sur le sofa, il ne voulait pas avoir de querelle stupide, pas maintenant, jamais! Surtout pas à cause d'un évènement si horrible.

- Peu importe.

Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache pour lui. La blessure physique ne restait qu'un temps, celle psychologique reste tout le temps, même des années après.

Il continua à regarder les flocons tomber. Il se demanda ou Malfoy avait prit la force de pouvoir venir jusqu'ici, on pouvait à peine voir quelque chose devant soi, comment il a fait?

- Désolé.

Ce fut tout ce que Severus trouva à dire avant de se retourner sur le fauteuil et fermer les yeux, ce qui s'était produit l'avait fatigué moralement et il voulait se reposer avant que Draco ne se réveille. Tout était allé si vite, maintenant ils avaient le pauvre Draco avec eux, qu'allaient-ils faire? Contacter Dumbledore?

Harry entendit la respiration de Severus devenir régulière, il s'était endormi. Il monta rapidement à sa chambre pour aller chercher le livre de magie noire qu'il avait emprunter à son amour quelques jours auparavant.

Il retourna au salon puis s'asseoit à côter de Severus en soulevant ses pieds et les déposèrent sur lui. Il voulait être proche de son mari, il se sentait mieux ainsi. Il le regarda un instant.

- Je t'aime n'amour, souffla-t'il.

Severus l'entendit et sourit faiblement, puis il sombra dans le ténèbreux monde des rêves.

Quelques heures passèrent et Harry se leva pour préparer le souper! Au moins, Severus ne pourrait pas le lui empêcher, il dormait!

Harry jeta un sort d'insonorité sur la cuisine pour ne pas que personne entendre tout le bruit puis se mit à couper les légumes, faire gonfler le riz puis décongela la viande. Le repas allait être somptueux!

Une odeur alléchante vint réveiller le gentil professeur aux mains douces (MDR) et il s'assit pour mieux s'étirer. Il ne trouva pas Harry autour, alors il se dit qu'il devait être en train de veiller sur Draco, alors il se leva pour aller à la salle de bain pour nettoyer ses dents et rafraîchir sa figure avec de l'eau bien froide, puis se dirigea à pas de loup vers la cuisine, il mourrait de faim.

Harry chanta à tue tête! Ou plutot cria... se chant n'avait rien d'élodieux, croyez moi, donc il n'entendit pas Severus entrer dans la cuisine. Il était entrain de mettre la table puis il avait mit la radio. Bruno chantait le Minuit Chrétien et Harry l'accompagnait. Plutôt drôle à voir, surtout que le micro à Harry était une spatule.

Severus ne pouvait résister et se tordit de rire, plié en deux, il avait peine à redresser la tête pour voir la réaction de Harry, prit en flagrant déli!

- Tu chantes tellement bien mon chéri.... Pouffa-t-il de rire en s'écrasant presqu'au sol, il devait arrêter sinon il allait avoir un accident d'ordre urinaire!

- Et tu fais quoi avec de la mousse au chocolat dans la figure?

- C'était une partie du déssert, mais bon, puisque tu ris de moi, tu t'en passeras!

Harry était plié en deux à force de rire lui aussi. Il ne se prennait pas au sérieux mais bon, faire la cuisine quand vous écoutez votre musique et essayer de rester normal... impossible!

Harry se releva vite et reprit son sérieux.

- Bon, tu arrêtes de rire de moi et tu vas enfin venir ici m'embrasser?

Harry avait accoté ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Non! Pas si tu me prives de dessert! Dit-il pour le faire taire, mais il riait trop alors il était certain que Harry ne le prendrait pas au sérieux lui non-plus.

- Mmmm, j'ai droit au dessert avant le repas..... S'exclâma-t-il en approchant de Harry à toute vitesse pour embrasser la joue recouverte de chocolat, puis se retourna et se sauva vers la table.

- C'est beau!

- Hey!!!!

Harry trouvait pas ça drole! Mais en même temps oui mais pas mais... bon! Vous voyez ou j'veux en v'nir?

Il alla prendre Severus par la taille de derrière puis commença à lui donner des bizoux dans le cou puis lui fit un gros câlin.

- C'est pas zuste, zai pas eu un vrai bizou...

Oh oui, Harry jouait sa carte préféré, celle du bébé.

- Tu n'en auras pas non-plus, c'est moi qui te le dis! Aller, cuisine!! Et il s'assit sur une chaise. - Je regarde le chef, qu'est-ce qu'il nous mijote de bon?

Il croisa ses jambes et prit un verre de vin rouge tout en contemplant Harry.

- Alors, ça vient? Le taquina-t-il deux secondes plus tard.

Harry approcha de Severus et s'asseoya à califourchon par dessu son mari.

- Un bizou sinon tu manges pas!

Il ferma les yeux et mis ses lèvres en cul d'poule en niaisant!

Severus lui donna le plus court baiser de l'histoire de l'amour et le regarda, moqueur.

- Maintenant, on mange, sinon, tu en auras pas d'autre! Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être sérieux. - Oh et j'y pense, je te laisse l'honneur de gouter ce vin précieux.... Dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur une fesse et lui montrant la bouteille, -.... En premier.

Harry se leva la tête haute et se versa une coupe de vin. Après la première gorgé, il hocha la tête, se vin était exquis! Et il retourna vers son fourneau sans un regard vers Severus, l'air vexé.

- Ta la la la...

Et il s'affèrra à ses chaudrons.

Severus sourit, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher tellement Harry n'avait pas l'air sincère, il le suiva donc à pas de souris puis le pris dans ses bras par derrière.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui sent bon comme ça... c'est toi? Laisse voir.... Dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Harry. - Non, tu sens meilleurs! Donc c'est pas toi... Dis, est-ce que tu goûtes ce que tu sens ou c'est différent?... Dit -il avant de tourner la tête de Harry avec sa main et de l'embrasser généreusement.

Harry ria, Severus le chatouillait le cou avec sa main.

- Hmmm, à toi de voir, si tu ne t'en rappelles déjà plus.

Mais il resta de dos, toujours occupé par la nourriture.

- Dis, on devrait peut-être allez voir Drago, il est 7 heure déjà, peut-être qu'il aimerait manger. dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Oui, mais avant, laisse-moi voir encore, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre.... Dit-il en remontant sa main depuis la poitrine de Harry jusqu'au dessous du menton pour lui diriger la tête en arrière puis commencer par goûter son cou, remontant doucement vers la mâchoire, sous la lèvre inférieur et finallement sa bouche, où il prit tout son temps pour l'embrasser le plus sensuellement possible...

- Si ce souper est aussi bon que toi, j'ôse imaginer le dessert... Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui tenant la tête en arrière avec une main sur son front et l'autre à plât sur son ventre.

Un gémissement sorta de la bouche de Harry sans qu'il put l'arrêter. Il adorait les mains de Severus, elles sont si douce surtout sur son corps.

Il se retourna brusquement puis s'emparra de ses lèvres sauvagement mais... un bruit en direction du salon leur fit revenir à la réalité.

- Harry... Dit-il pendant que toute la scène allait au ralenti devant ses yeux, il voyait Harry courrir vers le salon, ses cheveux voler au vent et ses vêtements se frotter contre lui.... Mmmm contre lui...

Il le suivit immédiatement.

En entrant dans la salon, Harry appercevait Drago debout devant la fenêtre ou il était quelques heures avant. Il avait l'air aussi fatigué mais ses yeux n'étaient plus rouge.

- Drago?

Et il se retourna vers Harry et même, lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je vais bien... enfin, je vais mieux... Dit-il d'un ton triste en tournant son regarde vers Severus. - Merci... Puis il regarda Harry.. - Merci, toi aussi..

- Draco, tu veux manger quelque chose? Demanda Severus en regardant Harry tristement, ils allaient encore perdre une occasion de partager leur bonheur.

- Ben voyons! Ça fait plaisir!! Et puis, tu restes le temps que tu veux, le temps que tu auras besoin, dit-il en lançant un coup d'oeil sévère à Severus. - Allez vient manger, je ne te donne pas le choix! Tu m'as l'air affamé de toute façon.

Harry retourna à la cuisine préparer les assiettes de poulet, riz aux légumes, sauce chinoise et plusieurs autres choses. Il sorta les petits pains du four et les plaçèrent aux centres de la table dans un petit panier d'osier.

Severus prit place à côté de Harry et Draco en face de lui, à la gauche de Harry.

- Ça m'a l'air exellent mon... Heuu.. Il s'arrêta sec, il ne voulait pas cause run autre choc à Draco, pas tout de suite.

- ... Mon ventre cri! Trouva-t-il à dire pour finir sa phrase, puis regarda Harry, gêné.

- Tu veux du vin Draco?

Cela ne pouvait que l'aider un peu, pauvre garçon.

Harry pour sa part était un peu crampé mais il essaya tout de même à ne pas rire ouvertement. Drago était quand même lucide, il devait bien se poser des questions du pourquoi Harry était la... avec Severus.

- Non merci Severus.

Pour la part de Harry, il en prit avec joie.

Durant le souper, Severus n'avait pas arrêté de promener ses jambes sur celles de Harry non pas pour l'embarasser, mais c'est le seul effet que cela semblait avoir. Ils finirent de manger et nettoyèrent la vaisselles en quelques coups de baguette.

- Draco, tu as une salle de bain personnelle, si tu veux l'utiliser, des serviettes se trouvent dans ton placard, pour ma part, je vais me doucher.

Harry regarda Severus monter les escaliers mais... Drago lui resta devant Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir plus loin.

Harry ne fit rien et serra le reste de la table et emballa le reste de nourriture.

Le regard de Drago perçait dans son dos et cela commença à l'énerver.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? , demanda Harry gentiment, le dos tourné à Malfoy.

- Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais ...Ici... Accentua-t-il la voix sur le dernier mot.

Puis Draco s'avança vers Harry pour le retourner et obtenir une réponse.

- C'est lui qui t'a invité? Vous devez travailler ensemble? ICI?

Oh non... allez! À la blague.

- Je passais dans l'coin pis j'me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ce cher Snape". dit-il avec un sourire, forcé.

N'importe qui aurrait éclaté de rire mais Harry n'était pas vraiment dans une situation pour lui. Il vit Drago et son air d'ange disparaître, il était sur qu'une belle petite dispute allait commencer, comme si ça lui manquait.

- Vraiment! C'est pas drôle! Laisse tomber!

Puis il se retourna et dit, en sortant de la cuisine...

- Je crois pas que Severus ait eu l'intention de me caresser les jambes sous la table juste parce que je suis son protègé... En te regardant!

Puis il laissa Harry sur ce, disparraissant en ayant un sourire diabolique à la figure.

"Oh p'tain d'merde!"

C'est fini, ils allaient, non, il allait avoir Malfoy sur le dos le restant de sa vie. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui? Il s'assit à la table de cuisine avec la bouteille de vin qui était à moitié et commença à boire.

"Vive Moi et les problèmes!" Merlin seul sait comment Drago va-t'il s'en servir et Harry le savait très bien, il pouvait faire vraiment n'importe quoi.

Draco revint quelque peu sur ses pas et vit Harry atablé avec son vin.

- Hey! Faites pas trop de bruit! Dit-il avant de repartir. Puis il cria - J'ai vu vos anneaux! Un Malfoy ne se trompe jamais!

Il devint triste une fois dans son lit, il avait dit ce que son père aurait dit, il se sentait frustré.

- La ferme, sinon tu vas voir c'est bon à quoi un Potter!! , cria-t'il, puis d'une voix normal il dit pour lui même : - T'es juste un stupide gosse de riche qui croit tout savoir, regarde ou t'en est maintenant.

Il finit la bouteille d'un trait et monta à l'étage. Pourvu que Severus n'est rien entendu.

- C'était quoi cette dispute? Demanda-t-il en sortant de la douche, attrapant une serviette en se dirigeant vers Harry. - Que c'est-il passé?

Puis il lui caressa le visage d'une main avant d'aller devant le mirroir.

- Devine.

Puis il se déshabilla nu et entra dans la douche à son tour. Il vira le bouton d'eau froide au maximum, il devait avoir les idées claires malgré la boisson qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

- Tu ne sais plus viser avec tes jambes. Je ne l'aurais jamais su si Malfoy me l'avait pas dit.

Il commença à se savonner rudement, frustré.

- Oh... Éttouffa-t-il dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau et se rendit sous les couvertures pour réfléchir avant d'avoir à redescendre pour la soirée. Il se sentait vraiment stupide, pas pour rien que Harry ne le regardait pas durant le souper, il n'avait rien senti!

- Eh merde! Lança-t-il pour lui-même, attendant de ne plus entendre l'eau couler pour se relever et aller dans le salon.

Harry apperceva Severus descendre les escaliers. C'était mieux ainsi, qu'il ne soit pas avec lui pendant qu'il allait s'habiller car, s'il aurait essayé de le bécotter, Harry n'y aurrait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère pour le faire reculer.

Il était devant sa pile de vêtement et il ne savait pas quoi mettre et il pensa à son pyjama de soie noir. Pourquoi le lui avait-il prêté? Putain que Harry s'en voulait. Il le détestait maintenant, il a essayé, il a été gentil et regarde ce qu'il a fait! Finallement, il opta pour un jeans noir et une chemise de la même couleur qui ne prit pas le temps d'attacher.

Il s'asseoit sur le lit et il y resta. Il voulait réfléchir un peu.

Severus se retrouva seul dans le salon, attendant les autres.

Draco, lui, s'était rendu à l'étage en cachette et entra dans ce qu'il croyait être la chambre des deux... Maris?

- Harry..... Désolé heuu.. Je pensais pas que tu l'interprèterais comme ça.. je blaguais, je pensais que tu rierais...

Puis il attendit, près de la porte, que l'autre réponde.

Harry releva la tête lentement vers Drago.

- Tu croyais quoi? Déjà qu'on ne sait pas qu'est-ce qu'on va faire au retour à Poudlard que toi tu t'en mêles. Comment crois-tu que je me sens? J'me suis presque disputé avec Severus à cause de ça!

Il était un peu frustré encore mais ça va surment passer, du moins, j'espère.

- Oublies ça, Severus nous attends au salon, au moins, raconte lui ce que tu crois savoir.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Draco le stoppa de sa main.

- Vraiment, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je ne dirai rien si tu le souhaites, je m'excuse.

Enfin, il avait fait ce que son père n'aurait jamais fait et il en était fier. Il suivit Harry jusqu'en bas et prit un verre que Severus avait prit la peine de leur verser en les attendant.

- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Dit Draco, la tête basse.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte alors ne baisse pas la tête.

Harry s'asseoya collé sur Severus. Maintenant que Malfoy savait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait.

- On est la, alors si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, demande le.

Harry joua nerveusement avec son alliance, il ne savait plus quoi penser de Drago, il s'était quand même excusé, chose à ne pas prendre avec délicatesse venant d'un Malfoy.

- Vous êtes très beaux, il n'y a pas de doute, vous au moins, vous avez du bonheur, aussi étrange qu'il soit.

Puis il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et regarda encore le couple devant lui.

- Vous faites quoi le soir pour vous détendre, à part heuuu...

Draco avait envie de faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Harry éclata de rire devant la gêne de Drago.

- Disons qu'on à passé qu'une seule nuit depuis notre arrivé et...

Il regarda dans les yeux Severus.

- C'était notre première nuit en tant que Maris.

- Ah bon? Vous voulez peut-être être seuls? Je n'ai rien contre l'idée, à vrai dire, je suis très fatigué et...

- Draco, rien contre toi, mais tu ne sembles pas fatigué du tout, tu es mal et pourtant je t'assures que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Harry, as-tu une idée de ce que nous pourrions tous faire pour relaxer?

Il regarda Harry en l'incitant à répondre, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui occupperait leur temps, faute de pouvoir s'aimer librement vu le malaise de Draco.

Harry réfléchissa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui fallait qui trouve quoi faire? Il n'avait pas assez fait pour aujourd'hui?

- Deux choix s'oppose à vous messieurs, soit on écoute un film, la boite la Drago, je montrerais plus tard. Ou on joue à un jeu de socièté tout en mangeant le dessert. À vous de choisir! Moi, je vais préparer la bouffe.

Puis il se leva à la vitesse du son et s'enferma dans la cuisine, les laissant un peu seul.

- Draco, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire? Tu m'as l'air pas bien du tout...

Severus lui remplit un autre verre et s'assit juste à côté de lui.

- Si c'est nous, dis-le et nous éviterons de nous pavaner devant toi, rien de mal, tu peux le dire. Ou c'est ton père qui hante tes pensées? Dis-le moi Draco. Dit-il avec ses yeux qui pouvaient convaincre n'importe qui, ce qui faisait fondre Harry à tout coup.

- Je...

Drago se perdit dans ses pensées un moment puis releva la tête vers Severus.

- Je suis correct, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai juste une question, si je peux me permettre.

Severus acquiessa.

- Comment? Comment ça se fait que vous soyez ensemble? Ça m'est presque impossible de l'imaginer même si je sais que tout ça est vrai.

- Longue histoire compliquée! Ria-t-il, puis il se mit à lui raconter en détail leur 'rapprochement' quand Harry fit son entrée. - Harry, tu te rappelles, notre premier baiser n'est-ce pas? Puis il regarda Draco. - Et ça n'a pratiquement pas changé depuis! Souria-t-il.

- Mmmmmmm mais c'est tout à fait appétissant! Dit-il en regardant ce que Harry posa sur la table.

Harry sourit puis retourna dans la cuisine pour chercher des essuies-tout, les fraises et la cruche qui contenait un liquide ambré.

- Je crois qu'il ne manque plus rien!

Puis il s'asseoit en indien par terre devant la table basse et face à face à Malfoy.

- Et puis, arrête dans parler Severus, tu gênes Drago.

- Bah non, je voulais savoir, je me demandais vraiment comment vous avez... fini ensemble.

- Je crois que l'amour, quand il a à survenir, enjambe toutes les barrières, même celles qui parraissent impossible à franchir. Ajouta Severus avant d'engloutir une bouchée de son dessert. - MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! J'adore! Harry, tu es merveilleux! Dit-il, la bouche enduite de pâtisserie.

- Merci! Ah et ne parle pas la bouche pleine! C'est dégueulasse! Et les bonnes manières devant notre invité tu en fais quoi?

Harry fit une face bizare et secoua la tête ce que fit tomber ses lunettes.

- P'tain d'lunette, murmura t'il en les ramassant et les mettant de côté. Il se serva quelques délices qu'il avait fait lui même et ce mit à manger.

- Très mignon sans lunettes! Lança Draco pour empêcher Severus d'ouvrir sa bouche encore pleine et de riposter à Harry. - Tu devrais porter des verres de contacte... Tu as de ces yeux c'est fou comme.....

- Allons Draco, arrête de le faire rougir! Ria Severus qui voyait bien que Harry essayait d'éviter de répondre. - Nous regarderons un film, ça vous dit?

Puis il prit une autre bouchée.

- Mmmmmmmm!

Harry s'étouffa presque avec son morceau de pomme. Drago arrête pas de le complimenter et Severus croit que je rougis!

- Moi rougir? Pfffff, je rougis pas moi!

Non mais... c'est vrai quoi... il rougit pas notre Harry, nah? Oh... je me trompe? Bah peu importe, Harry regarda tous les assiettes et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien prendre.

- Tu as raison. Dit Severus à Draco pour le faire rougir plus. - Il est très séduisant comme ça, ça te donne pas envie de le chatouiller toi? Demanda-t-il à Draco alors que Harry faisait toujours semblant de ne pas écouter. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Draco et sauta sur Harry pour le maintenir en place tandis que Draco essaya plusieurs endroits pour le faire éclater de rire.

Harry éclata de rire! Lui qui était vraiment chatouilleux partout, il n'avait pas le choix! Il se débattait comme un fou!

- NoN!!!!!!!!!!! Arrêtez!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Il donna un coup de coude à Severus sans faire exprès.

- Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, ouille! Lança Severus en le tenant plus fermement. - Aller, fais-le payer pour ce faux coup! Pouffa-t-il de rire.

Après un moment, Severus lâcha Harry et Draco s'ôta, il ne voulait pas recevoir une giffle pour ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il riait tellement, enfin il avait réussit à oublier Lucius et ce, à cause de Severus, toujours là pour lui changer les idées.

Harry reprena son souffle peu à peu.

- Vous allez le regretter, siffla t'il méchament mais avec un grand sourire qu'il ne put ôter.

Il se rasseoit et regarda Severus et Drago à tour de rôle.

- Oh oui! Vous allez souffrir!! Et on va commencer par toi! dit-il en pointant Severus. - Tu vas souffrir en me regardant dormir sans avoir droit de me toucher!

Puis lui fit une grimace et alla jusqu'à une grande boîte ou il y avait une 50aine de film.

- Et moi? J'ai pas de punition? Dit Draco en éclatant de rire tellement Harry avait l'air dépourvu de tout moyens, marchant vers le sofa, un film à la main.

- Et que regardrons-nous, Harry? Demanda Severus tout en essayant de s'empêcher de rire de la crème chocolat que Draco lui avait mise sur le front, il avait vraiment l'air louche, ce Severus, quand il se retenait de rire.

- Je me sens inférieur ici. Je devrais peut-être vous laissez en tête à tête vous moquez de ma gueule!

Harry s'assit sur le sofa, après avoir mis le film dans le vidéo mais, il se mit loin de Severus, nah! il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, il était fru!

- Allons Harry, c'est juste une blague, changes d'humeur Merlin! D'accord, tu as du chocolat sur le front, c'est tout, rien de méchant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son amour, celui-ci se frustrait pour des riens depuis peu et Severus n'aimait vraiment pas ça, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il faisait toujours quelque chose de mal et il se sentait rejeté en quelque sorte.

Il jetta un regard à Harry puis se retourna pour faire face à l'écran, le malaise dans l'estomac.

Harry prit une essuie-tout d'un geste vif puis enleva le chocolat qu'il avait dans le front. Il se sentait mal... c'était peut-être tout ce sucre qui lui donnait mal au coeur.

Il se leva d'un coup puis atteingnit la salle du haut du justesse. Il n'eut même pas eu le temps de fermer la porte qu'il se mit à vomir. C'était vraiment dégueux à voir.

Severus le suivit à pas de gazelle, il croyait que c'était de sa faute et que Harry était partit frustré, encore.

- Harry mais..... HARRY? Il le vit penché au-dessus de la toilette et ne compris pas tout de suite, car Harry était tout silence, mais il alluma en entendant le flot de nourriture ressortir de son estomac.

- Tu as trop mangé? Tu vas bien? Qu'y a-t-il? Severus s'inquiètait.

Harry reprit son souffle mais ne se retourna pas au cas ou ça voulait ressortir.

- Surement, je ne vois pas autre chose.

Il se sentait horrible. Ses cheveux lui collait dans le visage et il détestait ça, surtout le mal de coeur qui ne partait pas.

- Va rejoindre Drago, ca va...

Il n'a pas la chance de finir sa phrase qu'il vomissa encore.

- Ça va? Mais ça ne va pas du tout! Tiens, prends au moins cette serviette pour te nettoyer, appelles-moi dès que tu as un problème, d'accord?

Il sorti, mais se résigna à quitter l'antre de la porte, il resta là, assit sur le sol.

"Il a sûrement trop bu..." Pensa-t-il tout à coup, puis redescendit en bas pour trouver un Draco endormis. Décidément, c'était pas sa soirée!

Harry fini par se relever difficilement et se traina jusqu'au lavabo ou il se rinça le visage, brossait ses dents puis se rinça la bouche pour être sur de ne plus avoir se gout. Il avait toujours mal au coeur mais plus rien ne sortait, il avait tout rejeté.

Il alla vers son lit de peine et misère et s'écrasa dessu, de travers sans même se déshabiller et il murmura : - Severus va le faire.

Severus alla porter Draco dans son lit, le dévêtit et sorti en refermant la porte et monta voir si Harry allait mieux. Il le trouva endormi sur le lit, tout crochu. Il le dévêtit et le glissa sous les couvertures et se couche près de lui.

- Désolé pour avoir été stupide tout à l'heure.

Puis il ferma les yeux afin de trouver le sommeil.

- Tu n'as pas été stupide, murmura t'il.

Non, Harry ne dormait pas, il attendait Severus. Il se blottit contre lui et lui embrassa le torse.

- Moi, je m'excuse pour la soirée. J'aurais pas du manger autant, ça doit être pour ça que j'ai été malade. C'est ma faute si la soirée à été un vrai fiasco.

Puis il glissa ses mains sur Severus.

- Tu es magnifique.

- C'est toi le beau, je te l'ai dit.... Dit-il avant de lui rendre sa caresse. - Aller, il faut dormir, demain sera différent. Il lui donna un baiser dans le cou et posa sa tête au creu de celui-ci pour avoir la chaleur de son amour et ainsi bien dormir.

Harry se posa confortablement.

- Bonne nuit n'amour.

Il ferma les yeux et cela ne prit que quelque seconde avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil agité.

Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, Harry était déjà levé, alors il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine pour se servir un thé et se faire à manger, puis aux autres aussi.

- Draco?...... Harry?..... Il les appella et attendit un peu qu'ils s'en viennent, en attendant, il sortait le lait et le jus, qu'il posa sur la table.

Harry et Drago entrèrent dans la cuisine en riant de je ne sais quoi.

- Bonjour!!!!!

Harry se glissa prèt de Severus et l'embrassa rapidement. Il ne voulait pas trop devant Drago.

- Ça sent bon!! Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé?

- Rien de très extraordinaire, c'est toi le chef ici, j'ai fait des crèpes(MDR) avec saucisses et pommes de terre.

Il servit son ami et son mari puis s'assit entre eux.

- Vous avez l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin, que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il en saisissant ses ustensiles pour manger(Nenon, pour aller ramer dans le St-Laurent!).

- Ohhh... et bien...

Harry se retourna vers Drago.

- On jasait comme ça, de tout et de rien!

Harry commença à dévorer son assiette pour s'empêcher de parler. Drago et lui avait parlé d'énormément de chose, maintenant, de un il le comprenait mieux et de deux, lui il comprennait mieux Drago.

Mais aussitôt que Harry avait commencé à manger... il recommença à avoir mal au coeur alors il lâcha son assiette d'un seul coup pour ne pas que ça empire. C'est quoi se bordel?

- Harry? Fit Severus. - Ce n'est pas bon, c'est ça hein? Désolé, je n'ai pas ce talent...

- Mais non, moi j'adore! Lança Draco, la bouche pleine.

- Harry? Dis-moi, tu vas bien? S'inquièta Severus, il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. - Tu n'as certainement pas trop mangé ce coup-ci, tu n'as presque rien avalé!

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?

- Je...

La même histoire que hier soir se produisa. Harry grimpa les escaliers d'une seule traite pour allez tout rejeter dans les toilettes.

Ce n'était pas possible vomir comme ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire s'il ne pouvait plus manger? Harry était déboussolé, le tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

- HARRY! Cria Severus en courant au deuxième, il entra et se précipita vers son petit coeur.

- Tu dois être malade, je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour toi. Draco prendra soin de toi pendant que je ferai une potion diagnostique, on verra de là, pas avant. Puis il alla dire à Draco de veiller sur Harry pendant qu'il préparerait la potion qui lui dévoilerait ce qui cloche chez Harry.

Harry qui avait vidé les 2-3 bouchées qu'il avait avallé, tira la chasse d'eau et s'adossa au mur de la toilette.

Incapable de parler, il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre un peu ça respiration.

- J'ai mal au ventre, murmura t'il pour lui même. - Pourquoi moi...

Et il s'avança aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour vomir une iniéme fois.

- Harry? Severus m'a dit de venir te surveiller, il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, j'ai pas le choix. Dit-il en s'accroupissant au niveau de Harry pour lui mettre une main sur une épaule.

- Ça va aller? Demanda-t-il, vraiment inquiet en voyant les grimaces de douleur de Harry. - Aussitôt que tu iras bien, je m'en irai, je ne veux pas causer plus de tension qu'il y en a déjà. Je dois retourner au château de toute façon.

Harry tira encore la chasse d'eau et se releva avec misère mais Draco l'aida. Il alla jusqu'au lavabo et se rinça la bouche juste avec de l'eau, son mal de coeur était toujours présent.

- Non... il n'y a aucune tension Draco.

Il s'asseoit sur la banquette.

- Tu partiras mais que tu ailles bien ou mais que tu te sens capable. Tu es le bienvenue ici. J'suis désolé... je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis malade... ça me...

Et il courra à la toilette une fois de plus.

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire, quand, enfin, Severus revint avec en main, la potion salvatrice.

- Voilà, Harry tu dois avaler cela, au moins une gorgée, puis nous seront fixés quelques minutes plus tard. Merci Draco, tu peux aller te reposer maintenant, je te tiendrai au courant à la première heure.

Severus se pencha vers Harry et lui donna le flacon de liquide noir.

Harry après un coup d'oeil à la potion, le coeur lui leva un autre fois. Faut croire que d'avaler un truc noir ne lui donnait pas entièrement confiance... et appétit.

Harry essaye tant bien que mal de tenir le flacon mais mission impossible, il tremblait tellement qu'il l'avait presque échappé alors Severus l'aida à la boire. Et Harry attendit. Une seule chose, elle n'était pas mauvaise au goût cette mixture.

- Tu me diras où la potion semble se diriger et comment tu te sens, de là je vais tout de suite savoir ce qui se passe en toi.

Puis il attendit avec Harry que la potion fasse son effet, il lui caressait le visage et lui disait des je t'aime pour le réconforter.

Harry commença à se sentir un peu engourdi du côté de son ventre. Une douce chaleur s'infiltrait en lui, il se sentait un peu mieux car cette potion faisait du froid ou il croyait avoir mal.

Harry prit la main de Severus et la posa doucement sur son ventre.

- Ici...

Fut le seul mot qu'il dit.

Severus fut alors un peu déconcerté.

- Et quel genre de sensation tu ressens en ce moment, avec la potion qui travaille dans ton ventre?

Il croyait à une bête indigestion ou un début de cirose dû à l'alcool.

Qu'est-ce que Harry ressentait...

- Une chaleur intense, et c'est froid aussi en même temps. J'ai l'impression de flotter, d'être dans un autre univers, tu sais, comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère, ça me fait penser un peu à ça.

Harry accôta sa tête sur le mur et sourit, son mal de coeur était enfin partie.

- Ouff, c'est partie enfin.

Mais Harry n'avait pas vu l'air qu'affichait Severus.

- Tu permets? Demanda-t-il en mettant sa main sur le bas-ventre de Harry, les yeux s'agrandissants toujours.

- C'est pas normal et surtout, pas possible....

Severus n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait penser.

- Hmmm... tu peux tout te permettre tu sais...

Mais Harry qui voulait rire changea d'idée en regardant Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui est pas possible? ,dit-il en repenssant à ce que Severus avait dit.

- Heuu... Harry..... C'est pas normal.... je..... attends, cela ne se peut pas, je dois vérifier...

Puis il ouvrit l'amoire en haut du siège de toilette et y prit un objet qui ressemblait à un petit bout de carton violet.

- Met cela sur ta langue et attend une minute.

Harry regarda le bout de carton.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe?

Et il fouta le bout dans sa bouche et regarda ailleur. Au bout d'une minute il le retira et il était vert. Il le donna à Severus et ne dit pas un mot. Il allait bien finir par parler un jour.

- ............................................................................. Severus ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. - C'est vivant???? Harry tu.. Je.. nous allons.... ARGH! Je ne peux pas croire.....

Severus regarda Harry de la plus bizarre des façons.

- Harry, es-tu un genre d'hermaphrodite? Je sais pas, ya quelque chose qui cloche sa dit que tu es.... Et il se tût.

Hermaphrodite resta dans la tête de Harry. Oui, il savait ce que c'était puisque Hermione lui avait cassé la tête avec une histoire complètement cinglé... mais maintenant, il s'en voulait de ne pas se rappeller du récit.

- Je... je suis enceinte?

Harry fixa Severus. Est-ce qu'il était en colère contre Harry? Ou il avait plutôt l'air désespéré. Harry était perdu lui même.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, il semblerait que oui, mais comment cela a-t-il pu se produire? Ça, je ne comprend pas....

Severus passa sa main sur le visage de Harry en lui souriant.

- Si c'est le cas, on a pas le choix, nous devrons l'assumer, mais je vais quand-même chercher la raison de cet... évènement.

Puis il se colla à Harry et posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Mais... comment c'est possible? Je croyais que c'était que des histoires inventés...

Harry accota sa tête contre Severus et espèra que celui ci le prenne dans ses bras. Il en avait plus que besoin. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être enceinte! Enceinte! Bordel! C'est quoi cette merde! Un homme n'est pas suposé avoir d'enfant!!!

Mais... Harry savait qu'il avait toujours eu un corps plus éffiminé, il détestait ça!

- Je... j'ai juste à le perdre... ça va finir la et on en parlera plus.

Mais lui même n'en était pas convaincu, il avait un petit être qui allait grossir dans son ventre.

- Si tu crois que tu n'es pas prêt, je respecte ça, une potion et le tour est joué, mais penses-y avant, au moins une journée.

Il le prit dans ses bras et colla son front contre le siens.

- Tu es un être très spécial, tu sais, je t'aime.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry.

- Il est à nous, dit-il entre deux sanglots. - Je veux ton avis, ton opinion, c'est important!

Puis il prit Severus dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il l'aimait! Putain qu'il l'aimait! Je ne crois pas qu'il prendrait un rejet de ça part, il est beaucoup trop fragile.

- Si tu le veux, je le veux aussi. Si tu ne le veux pas, je suivrai ta décision, mais, personnellement, je suis heureux de cette nouvelle.

Severus se sentait bizarre, Harry, son amour, sa raison de vivre, avait le produit de leur première union physique en lui.

- Ne pleures pas, ce n'est rien de tragique, au contraire.

- Oh oui!! Je le veux Severus. Il est la preuve de notre si grand amour.

Harry essaya de se mettre encore plus sur Severus. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je peux bien le porter? Ou on va devoir aller à l'hôpital pour savoir?

- Non, tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas. Le pire sera tes malaises, mais sans plus. Et pour lui donner naissance.... et bien....

L'expression de Severus changea pour devenir inquiète.

- Ce sera une autre histoire. Aller, prends une bonne douche et viens me rejoindre dans notre chambre, j'ai un présent pour toi.

Puis il se leva et tira Harry avec lui, l'embrassa et se rendit à la chambre.

Un cadeau? Harry se dévêtit et se dépêcha à prendre sa douche, se brosser les dents, se rincer la bouche et alla, avec une simple petite serviette blanche noué autour de la taille, rejoindre Severus.

Il était la, sur le lit. Oufff... Harry eu des chaleurs. Il était trop beau pour être vrai.

Harry prit une paire de boxer, ôta sa serviette qui se retrouva étendu par terre puis metta son sous-vêtement.

- Je suis à toi.

Et il est mangeable avec un corps si parfait se Ryry la!

Severus s'assit en indien sur le lit et fit signe à Harry d'approcher.

- C'est pour toi, je voulais te donner quelque chose qui m'est précieux, voilà, c'est un pendantif qui prend la forme de l'amour tel que la personne le voit. Moi, j'ai son contraire, mais ils s'attachent ensemble et forment ceci...

Il les rejoignit et l'objet prit la formed'un mi-ange, mi-démon.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est la chose la plus précieuse que je possède, car elle m'a été donnée par ce que les autres disent être mon ange-gardien. Oui, un matin je me suis levé et il y avait ceci sous mes couvertures.

Harry versa encore quelques larmes et sauta au cou de Severus.

- Seul ta présence me rend fou. Je n'est pas besoin que tu me couvres de cadeau!

Il applatit ses lèvres sur celle de son amour.

- Oh!! Je t'aime. Fais moi l'amour Severus.

L'homme embrassa son amour avec toute sa tendresse.

- Mon amour, tu n'es pas asser fort maintenant que nous savons... Mmmm.

Mais le baiser que Harry lui donna le fit changer d'avis asser vite.

- Tout ce que tu voudras... Dit-il en passant sa main sur les côtes de Harry, sa poitrine était d'une telle douceur...

Harry se cambra sous les caresses de Severus. Il fit pareil de son bord. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur le corps de Severus avec une vitesse incroyable!

- Hmmm.. faudrait peut-être fermer la porte... finit-il par dire entre 2 baisés arrachés aux lèvres de l'autre.

Severus lança un sort qui fit fermer la porte, elle se verrouilla du fait même.

- Enfin seul, enfin dans tes bras, mmmm.... Il l'embrassa de nouveau et entreprit de lui retirer le seul vêtement qu'il portait, son boxer soyeux.

- Harry, j'ai si envie de toi.... Severus se bougea au-dessus de Harry et le couvrit de son corps déjà brûlant de passion. Ses robes recouvraient Harry et le rendaient très attirant, là, dans l'ombre.

Mais les robes de Severus gênait Harry qui commença, tout doucement, à le lui enlever à l'aide de ses dents.

- Je vais te manger tout cru... tu n'auras jamais vu ça!

Harry était vraiment plus qu'excité! Il en allait presque qu'être malade tellement il voulait du sexe!

- J'attends de voir.... Lança-t-il pour le narguer un peu et se jetta sur ses lèvres, lui arrachant des baisés enflâmmés. - Mmmmm, je ne pourrai jamais me lâsser de toi... Dit-il, il embrassa la poitrine de Harry et se mit à descendre plus bas, jusqu'au nombril, puis saisit les hanches de son amour pour le maintenir bien en place.

Harry souleva le bassin. Il en voulait, la la... "Prend la Severus" pensa t'il tandis que ses mains descendaient directement dessu, elle lui faisait tellement mal!

Severus n'attendit pas et la saisit sans dire un mot, regardant la figure de Harry, qui changeait soudainement.

- Ça te plaît? Je veux que tu sois aux anges ce soir, tout ce que tu voudras, je le ferai. Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la bouche, activant sa main de haut en bas comme un déchainé.

- Je veux te faire l'amour, Oh mon bel ange.

Harry gémissa de plus en plus fort mais il finit par stoppé car ils n'avaient pas mis le sort de silence mais il était trop préoccupé pour le dire.

Ses mains saisirent la nuque de Severus et il le rapprocha férocement de son visage. Quelques secondes passèrent, le regard perdu dans ses grands yeux noirs et il l'embrassa fougeusement.

Après l'avoir enfin lâché, il ôta doucement la main de Severus de sur son sexe et le poussa sur le dos. C'était à son tour.

Severus vit bien que Harry était plein de fougue, il le laissa faire avec plaisir, il se retrouva en moins d'une seconde sous son amour et attendit de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

- Oh mon amour, mais que me prépares-tu? Dit-il avec un très grand sourire.

Il passa une jambe autour du corps de Harry et le repprocha rudement de lui.

- Tu me rends fou. Dit-il avant de lui voler un baiser encore plus féroce.

Harry fit un large sourire avant d'arracher un baiser à Severus.

Il descendit dans son cou, juste en dessou du lobe d'oreille et commença sucer sa peau délicatement. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cette partie était si sensible au carresse.

Ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau si douce malgré l'âge, qu'il en frissonna.

Il finit par lâché le cou et commença une petite chute vers le bas.

- Oh Harry...... Soupira-t-il entre deux souffles rapides pendant que son mari s'affairait au bas de son corps.

Severus le bascula encore sous lui et l'emprisonna entre ses jambes pour mieux le couvrir de baisers sur tout le haut du corps.

- Harry....... Mmmmmm.... Tu sens si bon...

La main de Severus empoigna le membre de celui-ci alors qu'il descendait sur son corps, telle une cascade de bisous vers un point encore plus chaud.

- Severus... tu me laisses rien faire... commença t'il tout bas. - Mais je ne me plains certainement pas.

Il lâcha un petit rire avant de gémir assez fort.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu d'autre amant, il avait pas mal d'expérience... Harry pensa alors que son amour avait du lire des livres sur le sexe auparavant mais oublie bien vite ses pensées quand Severus joua avec son anus.

Il se débatait comme un diable pour que Severus le pénètre mais celui ci ne faisait que le rendre fou.

- Tu me veux? Moi, je te veux, tout de suite! Ajouta-t-il en entrant doucement en Harry avec son doigt, puis se mit à le mouvoir à l'intérieur tandis que sa bouche s'excitait sur celle du jeune prince sous son corps.

- Je vais te faire jouir..... Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop occupé sur la poitrine de Harry.

Harry passa et repassa ses mains sur la tête de Severus. Il avait envie de les tirer tellement le plaisir monta en lui graduellement.

- Prends moi Severus, prends moi.

Il ne voulait pas attendre. La patience n'étant pas une de ses qualités premières.

Severus ne voulait pas attendre non plus, il voulait son mari tout de suite, c'était trop intense.

- Comme ça...... oui..... oh mmmmmm. S'éxclâma-t-il en agaçant l'entrer intime de Harry avec le bout de son membre déjà tendu à l'extrême.

Il rugit quasiment tellement il en avait envie.

Harry commença immédiatement un mouvement de bassin ce qui fit entrer le membre de Severus en lui. Il lâcha un cri d'animal affamé puis se remonta un peu pour pouvoir être face à face avec son amour.

- Ohhh... tu es trop beau pour être vrai... murmura t'il.

Puis se laissa retomber sur le dos, ainsi donnant tout accès libre à Severus.

-...........C'est toi le beau...... Mmmmm.... Lança-t-il en lui prenant les hanches pour se diriger plus profondément en lui. - Hhhhahh Mmmm...

Puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry pour le tirer mieux vers lui et ainsi lui donner tout le plaisir possible.

- OOOhh oui !..... Gémit-il fortement.

Harry augmentait la cadence. On pouvait entendre le bruit du lit qui frappait contre le mur.(Pauvre Dray..)

- HMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmAAAAAHhhhhhhhOOOOHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....

Il laissa échapper plusieurs plaintes dont quelques unes que je n'oserais écrire. Notre Harry était complètement déchainé. Son corps demandait du sexe à volonté et il fallait le lui donner. Severus était parfait pour lui, il avait l'amour, celui d'être aimé, l'amour, celui d'aimer puis le sexe bien sûr alors rien d'autre ne pourra lui faire plus plaisir.

Il encercla le corps de Severus de ses bras et dans un mouvement rapide dont la jouissance atteint son sommet, Harry griffa dangereusement le dos de l'être aimé.

- HHHHhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.......

Severus grognait, hurlait, criait et gémissait et son corps se faisait aller très fort sur celui de son amour, son Harry à lui. Il senti les ongles de ce dernier lui entrer dans le dos et se donna encore plus dès lors, perdant son souffle chaques secondes, le lit donnait l'impression de vouloir s'éffondrer.

- Ummmmmm hhhhohhh mmmmmmmm!

Harry serra les dents pour être sur de ne pas réveiller les voisins(qui sont à des kilomètres mdr). Mais il eu la bonne idée de les planter des l'épaules de Severus à la place. Après l'avoir mordu Harry essaya de reprendre un peu son souffle, aussi impossible soit-il.

- Sev... maintenant, je....... n'en....... peux......... plus... dit-il en plusieurs parties.

- Vas-y ...... oh oui .... ensemble, là, maintenant..... MMMMMMMMMMM!

Il arrivait à son point culminant lui aussi et voulait que Harry en profite car c'était le moment où il devenait autre chose, comme une bête..... Oui, grâce à Harry...

- Har...... MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM MMM Mmmm Mmmmmmmmmmmmm Cria-t-il de toute ses forces, et Merlin seul savait combien fort Severus pouvait crier!

Harry cria aussi fort qu'il put serré contre le corps de son mari. La fatigue corporelle se fit sentir tandis que Severus continua encore un peu de va et vien en lui.

Après quelques intants sans avoir bougé, ils se déplacèrent pour se recoucher sur le lit tout en s'enlacant tendrement.

- Je t'aime n'amour.

- Je t'aime aussi, tu fais si bien l'amour, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais connu ce plaisir.

Il se coucha au-dessus de Harry, son ventre sur le sien et le caressa partout sur le visage en le couvrant de baisers amoureux, ses cheveux frottant le visage de bon aimé.

- Tu es merveilleux, je suis si heureux.

- C'est toi qui est parfait... ohhh je tes blessé.

Harry regardait l'épaule de Severus et ça, c'est parce qu'il ne se souvient pas du dos.

- Je... je suis désolé mon amour. Il faut arrangé ça... je vais chercher un pansement dans la salle de bain, ne bouge pas.

Harry tassa Severus puis se mit sur ses pieds, quand il voulu sortir, il repensa à sa tenue et sursauta.

- Sev...

Et il se retourna vers lui.

- On... on a oublié le sort d'insonorisation.

- Oops! Dit-il en mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire tout haut. - Reviens ici toi, cela n'est pratiquement pas voyable, je ne sens rien de toute façon, c'est mon dos qui me picotte un peu.

Severus toucha son dos et agrandit les yeux.

- T'as fais quoi, dans mon dos? Demanda-t-il en se touchant, ramenant quelques traces de sang après avoir perçu des égratignures. Il ria fortement et fit signe à Harry de revenir dans le lit.

- Voyons, tu étais déchainé mon amour! Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurai pas besoin de me faire tatouer ton nom maintenant, je porte ta marque personnelle! Éclata-t-il de rire.

Harry avança vers le lit en éclatant de rire à son tour.

- Je m'excuse... dit-il d'une petite voix en allant embrasser Severus. - J'ai été méchant et puis j'ai maltraité se corps si parfait.

Il passa ses doigts doucement sur chaque parcelle de peau de son torse puis passa sa main sur son dos.

- Il faut que je te désinfecte ça avant que ça s'infecte trop. On va dire que je te bas après!!!

Puis il se calla contre l'amour de sa vie.

- C'est pas grave, de si petites entailles ne peuvent s'infecter et puis, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi cette nuit. Dit-il en passant un bras autour de Harry, le collant encore plus sur lui.

- Question idiote je sais mais, si tu n'étais pas marié à moi, trouverais-tu Draco attirant? Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais cela me donnera un apperçu de tes goûts.

Severus ne savait rien de Harry de ce côté-là et cela l'intriguait un peu.

Harry regarda Severus... Pourquoi une telle question?

- Je... ben, je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

'Menteur' lui criait sa tête. Harry avait été obsèdé par Malfoy pendant longtemps. Même que si il avait laissé Severus laver Draco, il avait une raison. Oui, il était fou amoureux de Severus mais rien ne lui empêchait de continuer à fantasmer sur d'autre.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise après cette question si personnel.

- Severus... il n'est que 18heure. Si on pensait à allez souper au lieu de dormir? Et puis, j'vais encore vomir... dans le fond, j'vais crever de faim moi si j'mange pas.

Harry était doué pour le changement de situation, c'est pas nouveau.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal tu sais, je voulais juste savoir c'est tout, je n'ai rien manigancé de louche.

Il voulait juste savoir pour le fait de savoir, même si Harry trouvait Draco de son goût, cela ne changerait rien pour lui, car Harry l'avait choisi lui.

- Tu sais, j'ai bien aimé Lucius, alors cela ne doit pas te gêner.

Puis il s'assit sur le lit. - Oui, allons manger.

'Aimé Lucius' résonna encore dans la tête de Harry quand ils descendirent dans la cuisine aprés s'être habillé et coiffé. Il l'avait oublié celle-la et pendant un moment il se demanda si Drago était au courant. C'est quand même bizare de se dire que Lucius Malfoy était gay.

- Il est ou se morveux de Serpentard? J'aurais cru que tu l'aurais réveillé après avoir hurlé comme tu l'as fais, se moqua Harry.

- Sûrement à rêvasser dans son lit ou dans le salon, que peut-il faire de plus! Demanda Severus en riant.

Ouais, ce Lucius, maintenant son fils venait le hanter, comme pour lui rappeller que Harry l'avait éliminé pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas que Draco reste pour cette raison, cela lui faisait encore mal intérieurement de savoir son premier amour mort, tué par celui qu'il aime maintenant.

- Préparons la nourriture, il ne tardera sûrement pas.

- D'accord.

Harry sortit quelques légumes et commença à les coupés mais étant perdu dans ses pensées, il oublia se qu'il y avait autour de lui, même sa tâche qui se faisait par automatisme.

Il repensa à la question de Severus... s'il trouve Drago attirant. Oh oui et il ne se l'était jamais caché auparavant, maintenant tout était différent. Severus faisait partie de ça vie en tant que Mari et ce n'était pas rien. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire pour ne pas qu'il l'observe quand il va parler ou simplement regarder Malfoy comme il la toujours fait. P'tain! Pourquoi c'est encore moi qui a un problème?

Cette fois, quand Severus vit Draco entrer dans la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lucius, il était un peu triste que ce dernier soit mort, ils avaient quand-même eu un semblant de bonheur ensemble. Il regarda Harry et oublia tout ses tracas.

- Comment vas-tu Draco?

Drago émit un rire et il dit calmement : - Je vais bien merci Severus et vous?

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant sa voix. Toujours aussi poli, toujours aussi parfait. Harry comprit pourquoi il l'avait toujours détesté.

Un air dur prit forme sur son visage. Harry avait toujours eu un calvaire comme vie. Oh bien sur! Il ne disait pas non plus que Malfoy n'avait rien vécu, au contraire mais Harry voulait bien se plaindre pour une fois et une fois de plus, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre puisque ceci se passait tout simplement dans sa tête.

- Bien, nous allons manger dans quelques minutes. Puis il s'approcha de Draco pour lui parler seul à seul...

- Tu te sens prêt pour retourner au château? Sinon c'est pas grave, tu peux rester autant que tu le veux, Harry et moi t'aiderons.

Puis il retourna aux côtés de Harry pour l'aider à terminer les légumes.

En parlant de légume, ils étaient complètement coupé de travers. Harry dans ses pensées puis dans sa rage n'avait porté aucune délicatesse aux pauvres petits légumes. Il haussa les épaules quand son mari le regarda puis s'excusa pour monter à l'étage.

Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage d'eau froide. Il ne pourra pas rester encore longtemps comme ça. Il s'avait que ca 'grossesse' y était pour quelque chose mais pouvait-elle lui empêcher de se comporter normalement?

- Ne t'en fait pas Draco, il est quelque peu ..... Déstabilisé ces temps-ci, rien de bien grave je t'assures.

Puis il termina le travail que Harry avait entreprit avec les 'pauvres' petits légumes. Il se demandait si Harry allait bien, s'il pouvait se sentir bien malgré cela.

- Si je peux me permettre Severus, avez-vous découvert se que Harry avait? Il ne semble pas mieux malgré qu'il ne vomit pas.

-

Non mais! Après avoir fermé les robinets, Harry se glissa par terre et commença à pleurer. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était ce qu'il voulait... Le voulait-il vraiment se bébé? Serait-il capable de l'élever? Il s'était toujours dit que jamais il en aurait... et maintenant , tout chamboulle ses plans. Se bébé gâche tout.

Mais Harry était encore perturbé par le fait de savoir qu'il allait en avoir un.

-

- Tu le sauras seulement si Harry le veut bien, mais ce n'est rien de grave, sois-en certain, je dois aller voir ce qu'il fait, tu veux bien terminer?

Il alla à l'étage et cherche Harry, quand il le trouva dans la salle de bain, encore, en pleurs.

- Harry... Harry mais qu'as-tu donc mon ange? Oh là Severus s'inquiètait vraiment.

Harry enfonça sa tête sur le corps chaud de Severus.

- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... murmura-t'il si bas que Severus eu peine à l'entendre.

- Severus...

Harry prit bien soin de le regarder dans les yeux malgré la profonde tristesse qui l'envahissait et qui allait surment envahir son amour.

- ... je ne l'aime pas.

Et il laissa sa phrase comme ça.

- Mais qui donc?

Severus le regardait, il croyait que Harry parlait de Draco, ou qui sait, de Slyllus, mais il était si boulversé, il ne savait pas quoi penser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas mon amour? Dis-le moi s'il-te-plaît.

Severus voulait savoir, il n'aimait pas voir Harry dans cet étât, non, pas dutout.

Les larmes de Harry coulèrent encore plus en abondance. Était-il obligé de le lui dire? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris du premier coup?

- Le bébé... je ne le veux pas.

Mais dans le fond, Harry n'en était pas sur. Son esprit contradictoire était toujours aussi présente qu'avant,

- Harry, saches que la décision t'appartiens, je te suivrai peu importe ton choix. Dit-il avant d'essuyer les yeux de Harry avec ses manches. - Bien sûre, c'est un évènement extraordinaire, mais puisque nous avons réussit à concevoir celui-là, nous pourrons recommencer, si jamais tu le désires, si tu deviens prêt pour cela. Autrement, je vais être heureux quand-même, parce que, ce qui m'importe est là, devant mes yeux. Dit-il en relevant la tête de Harry avec son index.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bientôt viendra et moi je ne serai plus la !**_

_**A morpion**_

_**Caro's**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** pour plus tard (lemon)_

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

_**NdA : **Le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt !_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Cela fait 4 jours que Harry avait eu la conversation avec Severus dans les toilettes et il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision mais d'après lui, son plus profond, il ne le voulait pas.

Harry venait de sortir de la douche, il est 8h20 du soir et lui, Severus et Drago allaient passer leur dernière soirée ensemble car Drago partait le lendemain à Poudlard pour aller voir Dumbledore.

Harry se sècha à la serviette quand il remarqua quelque chose...

- C'est pas possible....

Puis il cria : - SEVERUS!!!

D'une voix un peu paniqué.

Severus accoura comme un fou vers Harry.

- QUOI?

Il était un peu essoufflé et se pencha en avant, les mains posées sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry était planté, nu, devant le miroir en long, ou l'ont pouvait se voir de la tête aux pieds.

- Regarde, c'est pas possible...

Il passa une main doucement sur son ventre... il était déjà rond, presqu'un 15-20 lbs de pris. Impossible pour un garçon enceinte d'une semaine... (Pour un garcon tout court mais bon)

Il se tourna pour regarder Severus.

- Tu rigoles j'espère, aller, rentre ton ventre!

Severus avait peine à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Au moins tu n'as pas de... de seins! Ça aurait été affreux! Dit-il pour changer l'atmosphère. - Mais je rêve ou tu dis vrai?! Dit-il en réalisant vraiment maintenant.

Harry regarda son amour avec le plus grand des sérieux.

- Je ne crois pas que je blaguerais sur ça.

Harry repassa sa main sur son ventre encore et encore, se sentant méprisant de vouloir le chasser de lui mais... c'est pas normal qu'il grandit à cette vitesse.

- Faut voir un spécialiste Severus, j'aurai pas le choix.

Il n'y avait pas de larme qui coula mais il s'effondra.

- Harry? Oh non! Harry! Severus se pencha sur Harry et lui tapotta la figure pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours avec lui. - D'accord, demain nous irons voir le médicomage de la ville voisine, en attendant, reposes-toi.

Il l'aida à le relever, lui mit un pantalon et le conduisit jusqu'au salon, où ils trouvèrent Draco, puis s'assirent.

Harry se colla contre Severus assit sur le sofa deux places.

- Et puis Drago, demanda t'il doucement. - Que veux-tu faire pour ta dernière soirée?

Harry mit ses mains sur son ventre en espèrant que cela ne parraisse pas trop.

- Savoir pourquoi tu as un si gros ventre. Tu as trop mangé ou tu es tout simplement en train de prendre du poids enfin?

Severus regarda Harry, allait-il lui dire son étât, même sachant qu'il ne serait plus enceinte bientôt car il n'en voulait pas?

- Je ne veux rien faire de fatiguant, converser et aller dormir me conviendra parfaitement.

Harry se retourna vers Severus, cherchant son accord des yeux quand Severus lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je... hum... si je prends du poids c'est pas parce que je le veux... disons que... erm...

Comment Harry pouvait il dire à Drago qu'il était enceinte? Lui dire simplement...

- Je suis enceinte Drago.

C'est pas dur ça... le pire c'est la réaction.

- AH BON???!!! Tu blagues! Hahaha, elle est bien bonne, vous avez faillit m'avoir!

Draco continuait à rire, Severus n'aimait pas ça du tout et mit son oreille sur le ventre de Harry, puis sa main non loin sur le côté du ventre.

- Ah bon? Réalisa enfin Draco, qui ne savait pas quoi rajouter.

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de Severus et leva la tête pour regarder Drago.

- Je ne blague pas Drago... je... je ne sais pas plus que toi pourquoi ni comment ça c'est produit. Demain, je vais voir un médicomage pour voir ce qui se passe.

Harry fixa Severus. Il voyait bien combien Severus appréciait, lui, l'être qui grandissait en lui. Il faut qu'il y pense deux fois avant de prendre ça décision finale.

Severus se releva pour faire face à Harry.

- C'est très étrange comme évènement, je n'y comprends rien, mais je l'accepte, j'accepterai tout de la part de Harry. Dit-il en faisant allusion à la décision de Harry, ce que Harry choisirait allait être son choix aussi, car il l'aimait tellement.

- Alors, de quoi vous voulez converser?

- Des 6 putain d'mois qui reste avant notre diplôme pis nos ASPIC de merde?

Harry savait que ses ASPIC allaient être un désastre tellement qu'il ne pensait même pas les passer. Il commençait à être de mauvaise humeur sans comprendre pourquoi.

- Je... je suis désolé... je sais pas qu'est-ce qui s'passe...

Puis il se colla contre Severus puis le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est rien, des sautes d'humeur, je n'en tiens pas compte car je suis au courant. Rigola-t-il en regardant Draco pour lui faire dire la même chose, il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente bizarre.

- Bientôt tu sentiras toutes sortes de choses nouvelles et les sentiments auxquels tu es habitué se voieront intensifiés à l'extrême, donc quand tu te fâcheras, ce sera terrible et j'irai me cacher sous le lit! Ria-t-il.

Harry ria, ça fait différent que de se fâcher!

- Arrête! Sinon je vais me mettre en colère! Et la colère des Potter c'est vraiment méchant, t'as jamais vu ça encore!

Puis il se mit à chatouiller Severus partout ou il se souvenait qu'il était chatouilleux.

Drago riait aux éclats.

- Toi, murmura Harry en regardant Drago. - Tu peux bien rire, après c'est ton tour!

- Ah non, désolé, mais j'ai mes petites choses à préparer!

Puis il quitta pour aller ramasser ses vêtements et ceux que Harry lui avait gentiment donné, puis les choses qu'il avait dans ses poches quand il était arrivé, un bout de papier et un mouchoir.

- Aller toi, au lit, tu dois te reposer! Dit Severus en se levant et tendant une main à Harry.

Harry ne prend pas la main de Severus mais se renfrogna avec une petite moue dangereusement craquante!

- Prends moi... murmura t'il comme un petit bébé.

Harry voulait se faire dorloter au complet! Et puis Severus ne lui refusait rien, il en profitait.

- Hmm, on tire avantage de la situation? Dit Severus en souriant. - Bien, attention.... Puis il le prit dans ses bras et le porta à la chambre. - Voilà. Dit-il en le bordant, ne prenant pas place dans le lit.

- Je vais grignotter quelque chose, je reviens plus tard, tu n'as qu'à dormir, je ne serai pas très long.

Puis il franchit la porte pour aller vers la cuisine.

- Severus... j'ai faim aussi... rapporte moi quelque chose s'il te plait mon amour...

Puis Harry fit exprès pour détacher ses pantalons doucement tandis que Severus le regardait encore. Pas agace Harry, non non.

- Que veux-tu manger? Dit Severus en regardant la délicieuse scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs. - Mmmm... Je croquerais bien un petit bout de toi moi! Lâcha-t-il en se retournant pour partir.

- Mais ce sera pour une autre fois.

Harry souria puis descendit ses pantalons... dont il était nu en dessou, comme d'habitude.

- Hmm... je te fais confiance, je mangerais vraiment n'importe quoi! Surement un gout dû à la grossesse...

Il se releva les fesses pour faire passer la couverture qui était sous lui et l'abatti sur lui.

- Revient vite me réchauffer.

- Harry tu sais que tu es irrésistible! Dit-il en se forçant à sortir de la pièce avant de décider de lui sauter dessus. Il alla chercher de quoi manger, quelques gâteaux et fruits puis revint dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent.

- Voilà pour toi, des fruits, ça ne te rendra pas malade.

Harry grogna. Il aurait pu avaller un steak pis il n'aurait pas été malade. Il regarda jalousement son mari manger des petits gâteaux qu'il avait lui même cuisiné.

- Une p'tite bouchée... te plait...

Roi des têteuseries qu'est Harry. On ne se refait pas!

- Ohh... allez Sev... laisse moi une bouchée.... n'amourrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!

- Bon d'accord, pas besoin de pleurer! Dit-il en se moquant, approchant un gâteau de la bouche de Harry. - Juste une.

Il regarda Harry manger, du crèmage autour de la bouche. Il s'était vraiment empiffré avec cette bouchée! Mais Merlin qu'il pouvait être appétissant avec toute cette crème sur sa bouche!

- Bon, manges tes fruits, il y en a de toute sorte, tu as le choix.

Harry lècha la crème autour de sa bouche et mangea quelques raisins et fraises... mais... son coeur lui semblait prendre de l'altitude.

- Oh non...

Il prit de grande respiration. Il ne voulait pas vomir, cela faisait 2 jours qu'il n'avait pas vomi et il voulait continuer sur cette voie.

- Pas encore? Je le savais! Je n'aurais pas dû.... Dit-il en prenant Harry entre ses bras.

- Tiens, bois un peu d'eau, ça ne peut qu'aider.

Il lui frotta le dos et remarque le ventre de Harry.

- Oh Merlin! Harry, tu t'es vu? S'exclâma-t-il tout haut.

Harry pencha doucement sa tête vers son ventre avec une certaine crainte... qui se réalisa...

- Oh non...

À la grosseur de sa bedaine, il n'avait pas autre choix que de le garder sinon c'est plus qu'un meurtre rendu si gros. Il releva la tête vers Severus.

- Non... je veux pas... j'ai peur...

Puis ses larmes qui avaient sèché depuis quelques jours, recommençèrent à couler.

- Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire! À ce rythme-là, demain tu auras donné vie à cet enfant, nous devons aller voir le médicomage maintenant ou sinon ce sera trop tard!

Severus était alarmé, il voulait vraiment faire ce que Harry voulait, alors il lui proposa de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse et de partir.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais mon amour.

- Il est trop tard déjà...

Harry était résolu, il allait avoir l'enfant...

Il se leva doucement du lit, ce qui lui arracha une petite plainte, il avait mal au dos.

- J'ai plus rien qui me fait... dit-il en fouillant désespèrément dans ses vêtements.

- Non, nous avons encore le temps tu sais! Dit Severus.

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre Harry et l'entourer de ses bras.

- Je te prêterai des vêtements pour ce soir. Aller, allons-y donc, c'est ce que tu veux.

Harry se laissa bercer quelques minutes dans les bras de son mari.

- Non... il est réellement trop tard. Tu as vu la taille de mon ventre? Imagine celle du bébé!

Harry s'habilla doucement, en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

- Il faut quand même allez voir ce qui se passe, j'ai trop peur.

Harry se sentait mal d'être aussi stupide, oh oui pour lui il l'était.

Il avait fini de se préparer et se tourna vers Severus.

- Faut prévenir Drago avant de partir.

- Bien, laissons-lui une note sur sa porte.

Après avoir laissé la note, ils partirent en direction de la maison de vacance du médicomage et un long, très long, trop long moment après, ils arrivèrent, Severus était obligé de tenir Harry dans ses bras tellement le pauvre était avancé.

- Aidez-nous! Cria Severus au vieil homme devant lui.

Harry avait de la misère à souffler, il manqua d'air.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!

Et il eut... sa première contraction.

- Severus... c'est pas possible, dis moi que je rêve...

Le vieil homme s'avança rapidement et aida Severus à entrer Harry dans la maison.

- Que se passe t'il? dit l'homme inquiet.

Severus lui explica tout, de long en large et l'homme se pencha au-dessus du jeune garçon.

- En effet, il est trop tard, même que.... il va enfanter dans les minutes à suivre..

Ce que Severus aurait aimé savoir c'est..... COMMENT? Comment Harry allait-il faire naître cet enfant sans se faire très mal?

- Comment? Demanda le vieil homme. - C'est simple. Ajouta-t-il.

Harry lâcha une nouvelle plainte mais cette fois ci rempli de souffrance, il croyait que son ventre allait éclaté. Il serra le drap du lit, auquel il était allongé, très fort.

- On va tout simplement lui faire une césarienne. J'en ai entendu parler quand j'étais très jeune. Ils sont très rare. Maintenant, allez près de lui, il va avoir besoin de vous, moi je vais tout préparer... Et oh... déshabiller le, ça va commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

Le déshabiller? Dans une telle absence d'intimité? Mais ce vieux en demandait beaucoup, mais Severus se ravisa vite en voyant Harry souffrir.

- Ça va aller mon amour, si tu ne veux toujours pas le garder, nous le ferons adopter, allons, ne t'inquiète pas.... Tout va bien aller mon ange.

Il lui serra une main après l'avoir dévêtit et recouvert d'une couverture blanche presque transparente.

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement et les levèrent vers Severus.

- Je t'aime... MAIS PUTAIN SORTEZ LE DE LA!!!!!!!!!

Harry serra la main de Severus tellement fort que celui ci en perdit presque les doigts. Ses contractions devenaient de plus en plus rapproché et de plus en plus forte, c'était presque impossible de les soutenir.

Le Doc fini par revenir enfin avec tout ce qu'il avait besoin.

- Vous devez m'aider Severus. Je n'étais pas préparé et personne ne peut arriver avant 20 minutes et c'est beaucoup trop.

- C'est un garçon... murmura Harry en coupant la parole du vieil homme.

- Bien, je ne sais pas encore son sexe... Répondit-il. - Alors, Severus, vous aller tenir ses hanches ainsi pendant que je fais l'anesthésie. Dit-il en piquant un peu sous le nombril. - Maintenant, vous allez tenir ce voile en face du jeune homme pour qu'il ne voit pas l'incision, rassurez-le, rien de mal n'arrivera.

Harry avait mal! Il s'entait sa souffrance pire que celle qu'il avait vécu avec Voldemort.

- C'est un garçon Severus... il me l'a dit... souffla t'il avant d'avoir une autre contraction. - On va avoir un garçon.

Le vieil homme commença l'incision à l'horizontal.

Ce fut pénible pour l'homme, qui avait eut du mal à extraire l'enfant, mais il avait réussit. Il prit soins de refermer le ventre et applica un sort qui allait empêcher toute cicatrice, puis montra le petit être au joue rosée à Harry.

- Bien vu, c'est effectivement un garçon. Puis il sourit.

Harry tourna sa tête légèrement vers le nouveau né, c'est fou comment il leur ressemblait mais quelque chose en lui, lui dit qu'il n'était pas normal et pas juste en lui, une semaine de grossesse pour un bébé de cette taille, quelque chose n'allait surement pas. Il se détourna rapidement et se tourna vers le côté et ferma les yeux. Une douleur lui transperça le coeur, le bébé lui parlait.

Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. Pourquoi fallait il que... cette chose ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne? Et comment était il possible qu'il lui parle? Plein de question le tourmentait et pourtant, il ne pouvait y répondre, personne ne le pouvait.

- Harry, ça ne va pas? Demanda Severus en le voyant se retourner. - Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit tiens toujours, je te suivrai peu importe ta décision.

Il regarda le vieil homme tenir l'enfant, qui ne pleurait pas et regarda Harry ensuite.

- Que veux-tu faire?

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que le vieil homme leur dise de partir, alors il devait savoir s'il le gardait ou non.

- Je...

C'était dur pour Harry de répondre à cette question. Tout basculait dans sa tête. Une partie ne voulait pas l'avoir et l'autre le voulait ou plutôt l'obligeait à le garder.

- Euh... Docteur, est-ce qu'on peut être seul 1 minutes s'il vous plait?

Le docteur s'eclipsa en lui disant qu'une seule minute était suffisante.

Harry se tourna vers le mur, il ne voulait pas voir le regard de Severus sur lui bien qu'il le sentait dans son dos. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il le touche en ce moment pour savoir réellement ce qu'il en pensait.

Tout lui faisait peur. Un bébé se n'était pas rien, c'était une vie entière à s'en occuper puis c'était une vie à protèger.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Severus... je... dois le garder...

Mais les larmes de Harry ne diminuèrent pas.

- Tu n'as pas le choix? Mais tu sais qu'il serait probablement adopté par de bon et généreux sorciers, tu n'as pas à t'en faire si c'est cela qui te boulverse, tu pourras même le voir ou le visiter, on est pas chez les moldus tu sais.

Il avait essayé de l'encourager, de le réconforter un peu malgré le moment.

- Harry, il va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Dit-il en pointant la porte de sa tête.

J'espère qu'il comprendra que Harry n'avait réellement pas d'autre choix que de le garder.

- J'ai dis que j'allais le garder... même si tu ne le veux pas, je le garde Severus.

Sa voix n'était pas dur, plutôt sans aucun sentiment, dit comme sur un ton las. Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner comment Harry pouvait réellement se sentir.

- Bien. Répondit-il, mais en réalité, il était heureux de la décision de son mari. - Si tu es bien ainsi, je le suis aussi.

Il alla s'assoir près de Harry et le colla contre lui comme ferait un père envers son fils.

- Nous allons devoir partir maintenant, avec notre fils.

Harry réussi à faire un sourire en même temps que le vieil homme entra dans la pièce.

- Nous allons partir. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait docteur...

Et il osa sa phrase...

- Vous avez dit quand on est arrivé que vous avez entendu parler d'un accouchement aussi prématuré d'un bébé venant d'un homme. Avez vous une explication ou cela vous ais toujours totalement inconnu?

Harry se surprit lui même du ton de 'monsieur poli et bien élevé' qu'il avait employé.

L'homme commença par lui donner le bébé puis s'assit pour leur raconter une histoire.

- Le seul cas que j'ai vu, j'en connaîs la cause, elle s'est produite en Albanie il y a environ 250 ans. Les deux sorciers, oui c'était deux hommes, le monde sorcier fut scandalisé, mais de nos jours, ça passe. Bon, les deux sorciers étaient très puissants, malgré que un des deux était de sang pure et que l'autre était moitié Moldu. Malgré cela, ils s'aimèrent d'un amour profond et eurent une vie très paisible, mais un jour, en fait, quelques jours après leur première union physique, le moitié Moldu tomba enceinte. La raison? Ils avaient un lien de parenté très éloigné, remontant au jour ou les deux civilisations se séparèrent en deux monde complètement différent. Leurs ancêtres étaient d'abord cousins, puis des dixaines d'années plus tard, un autre couple se forma. Cette fois-ci, se fut un frère et une soeur et de là les choses les plus surprenantes arrivèrent. Des enfants où le père était le porteur, d'autres ou les enfants grandirent incroyablement vite et certains, des enfants, savaient parler toutes les langues et même y en avaient-ils qui, en plus d'être animagus, étaient extra-sensitifs à tous les niveaux. D'après ce que je vois, votre enfant aura toute ces particularités.

Harry n'osa pas dire un mot, il était totalement euh comment dire, paralysé? Oui, alors lui et Severus était de la même famille, si on croyait se vieux fou. Faudrait le présenter à Dumbledore un jour.

Harry se retourna vers Severus.

- Tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il me parlait? Il savait que je ne voulais pas de lui mais il a tout fait pour que le contraire arrive... Ça veut dire qu'il va être un surdoué? , finit il en regardant le docteur.

- Dans un certain sens, vaut mieux voir le côté positif, il sera facile à élever. Rit l'homme.

Severus hocha de la tête, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il pensait à l'histoire.

- Il sera tout aussi, sinon plus connu que son père. Dit-il en regardant Harry, lui montrant qu'il savait qui il était. - Ce sera un grand sorcier, à vous de le conduire du bon côté, on ne voudrait pas d'un V...Vous savez qui Jr.

Harry regarda l'homme bizarement. Il ne savait pas comment interprèter les paroles de l'homme.

- Je ne voudrais pas non plus avoir à me battre contre mon propre fils. J'ai plus le physique pour non plus. Voldemort m'a déjà assez amoché comme ça...

Puis il se tourna vers Severus qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

- Ça va mon amour? Dit-il en passant sa main libre sur sa main.

- Ça va merci. Lui sourit-il. - Monsieur, cela voudrait dire que moi et Harry, somme unis non pas juste par le mariage, mais par un lien de sang, c'est ça?

- Oui, et votre famille est vraiment, mais VRAIMENT débalancée, vous pourriez être son père indirectement, longue histoire, mais bon, en gros oui.

Severus se tut et fixa Harry, incrédule.

- Mais... commença Harry doucement. Comment savoir qui on est réellement l'un vis-à-vis l'autre?

Il commençait lui aussi à avoir une certaine crainte. Severus pourrait même être un frère, ou un cousin éloigné et jamais ils ne le sauront? Pourquoi c'est pas un enfant moldu tout court? Il n'aurait jamais se problème lui et Severus en ce moment, malgré que Harry s'en foutait pas mal. Il l'aime son Severus et c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte pour lui.

- Avec votre sang, il est possible de savoir, ça prend une bonne heure et je doute que vous disposiez de ce temps. Dit l'homme.

- Si Harry tient à le savoir, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne prendrait pas cette heure.

- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je peux bien prendre un échantillons de votre sang.

Severus regarda Harry, à savoir s'il voulait le savoir.

Harry ni tenait pas vraiment mais voyant que c'était important pour Severus, il hocha la tête péniblement.

L'homme alla chercher des seringues stérilisés.

- Si tu le veux Severus, moi ça m'est égal. Je t'aime et même si ça se trouve que t'es mon oncle par je ne sais quel dégré, je t'aimerai toujours autant et aussi fort que maintenant.

Le Doc avait tout entendu.

- Je ne tiendrai pas de rapport sur ceci, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Puis il prit du sang des deux époux et partit dans la salle de tests just à côté.

- Harry, moi aussi je t'aimerai peu importe qui tu es.

Severus le prit dans ses bras, regardant l'enfant dans le petit lit à côté, réalisant là où ils en étaient maintenant à cause de cet amour.

- Ça vaudra la peine qu'on s'aime, toujours. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Harry poussa gentiment Severus sur le lit pour se lover confortablement sur lui. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur et de sentir l'amour de Severus contre lui.

- Ça fait bizare, il n'a pas pleuré encore...

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Notre petit garçon se mit à pleurer comme un fou!

- ... et ça me convenait parfaitement, dit-il en grognant. - Il doit avoir faim.

Il se leva avant Severus pour aller le prendre.

- Il faudrait du lait pour nourrisson, sinon il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Bien, je vais voir dans ses réfrigérateurs, peut-être trouverais-je. Dit Severus en se levant, appercevant l'homme qui sortait.

- Cela a été plus court, oh et ce que vous cherchez est juste devant vous, j'ai pris soin d'en préparer. D'ici quelques jours, il pourra boire de l'eau et du jus.

Severus souleva un sourcil.

- Oui oui, c'est vrai.

- J'ai préparé ce lait car je doute que vous allez vouloir l'allaiter monsieur. Dit-il en regardant Severus qui semblait ne rien comprendre. - En fait, vous aussi vous avez changé, vous ne devenez pas gros, c'est votre corps qui s'est adapté, car vous partager le même sang, vous vivez en quelque sorte, à votre façon, cet évènement.

Severus regarda sa poitrine.

- Ah, c'est donc ça.

Harry éclata de rire au ton de la voix de Severus. Il pouvait avoir l'air idiot quelques fois!

Il prit le biberon que son amour lui tendait et fit boire le lait au bébé du moins essaya car le bébé prit son biberon lui même.

- Dit n'amour, comment il va s'appeller?

- J'en sais rien Harry, je n'y ai jamais pensé à vrai dire.

Il fixa Harry un moment puis se remit à parler.

- J'aime bien le son d'Alexar, c'est peu commun et signifie, au sens romantique, un prince.

Il regarda Harry, il attendait de voir ce qu'il allait dire. Il lui sourit.

- Mais son nom te reviens, avec raisons d'ailleurs.

Harry sourit à son amour avec tendresse puis se retourna pour regarder le bébé qui dormait biberon dans la bouche. Il l'enleva doucement puis le recoucha dans son berceau.

- Alexar c'est parfait. Et le nom te revient aussi, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir conçu.

Le Doc qui attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà toussa pour attirer leur attention.

Severus le regarda, oh, il allait leur dire ou pas?

- Bon, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou une mauvaise, à vous de voir, mais...

Il s'arrêta et prit le temps de regarder les deux hommes.

- Dites-nous le. Lança Severus.

Il toussa un peu puis se lança.

- Vous êtes énormément éloigné l'un de l'autre. Il ne reste qu'une infime parcelle dans votre sang qui est la même chez l'autre. Donc, il est impossible et remonter jusque la pour savoir qui vous êtes réellement.

Harry soupira. Merlin merci! Il était plus heureux que n'importe qui!

Severus afficha une expression relaxée, il avait quand-même eu peur, pas qu'il s'en souciait vraiment.

- Merci, merci beaucoup. Il fixa Harry. - On s'en va d'accord?

Et il se mit a penser à Draco, était-il parti ou les avaient-ils attendu?

- Mon amour, tu vas te reposer ce soir, pas de folie gastronomique ou autre. Dit-il en lui souriant.

Harry afficha un large sourire.

- Je suis tellement fatigué que je ne sais même pas jusqu'ou je peux aller en marchant et en plus, il y a le b... Alex.

Il se retourna vers Alex et le prit dans ses bras. Le Doc lui offrit des tas de couvertures pour ne pas qu'il est froid et donna plusieurs cannes de lait pour les jours à suivre.

Ils étaint maintenant près de la porte, près à partir, enmitoufflé dans leurs vêtements d'hiver.

Il était maintenant 4h25 du matin et il faisait un froid de canard à l'extérieur.

Après avoir passer par le froid, Severus avait dû porter Harry et le bébé parce qu'il fatiguait facilement, ils arrivèrent à la maison et Severus fit coucher Harry sur le champs et lui mit quelques couvertures supplémentaires.

- Voilà, reposes-toi le temps que je prépare à manger.

Harry eut juste le temps de rapprocher le bébé sur le côté et lui passer un bras protecteur autour de lui avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Drago qui avait entendu du bruit se leva et vit Severus dans la cuisine accoudé à la table de cuisine, il semblait exténué, mais il comprit vite pour quoi quand il remarqua la note sur sa porte.

- Severus? Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Oui, maintenant ça va bien mieux, tout va bien.. oui... très bien.

Severus jetta un coup d'oeil à Draco et une brillance apparut dans ses yeux puis il sourit.

- Je suis père.... Et je dois préparer à manger pour mon mari, il est si épuisé.

Drago souria.

- Félicitation Severus. J'espère que tout c'est bien passé.

Il serra la main du nouveau papa.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, va te repose, je vais faire à déjeuner. Et hum, quel est le sexe de l'enfant?

- Merci, je ne refuse pas une telle offre. C'est un petit garçon, tu le verras avant de partir.

Puis il monta à la chambre et se coucha aux côtés de sa petite famille, sans faire de bruit. Il avait le temps de faire un petit somme avant le déjeuner. Il regarda Harry qui tenait Alexar contre lui, ils étaient magnifique à voir.

Drago souria tout le long qu'il prépara le déjeuné. Severus avait l'air réellement heureux et c'était le comble! Il était vraiment content pour lui et pour Harry bien sûr. Il avait aussi hâte de voir la frimousse de se petit bout-chou !

Après plus d'une heure, tout était enfin près. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans leur chambre. Le spectacle vallait cher, Harry avait le bébé collé sur lui et Severus enlaçait les deux d'un seul bras, comme pour les protèger.

Il se pencha doucement vers Severus et le réveilla...

- Le petit déjeuné est prèt... Je vous attends?

Severus ouvrit un oeil et vit celui qui lui avait posé la question.

- Oui, donnes-moi quelques minutes. Et il attendit que Draco reparte.

Severus caressa la figure de Harry délicatement.

- Mon amour?..... Harry..... Il est l'heure de manger.... Tu veux rester au lit?

- Hmmmm...

Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux et lui murmura : - Pas faim....

Il ressera son étreinte sur Alexar puis sembla retomber dans un sommeil profond.

- D'accord, je reviendrai plus tard, je dois avaler quelque chose.

Il embrassa Harry sur la tempe et son fils sur la tête puis se leva pour aller rejoindre Draco à la cuisine.

- Harry est trop fatigué, il va se lever un peu plus tard. Que mangeaons-nous mon cher?

Drago lui montra les plats.

- Déjeuné ordinaire mais toujours appétissant!

Des oeufs brouillés, saucisse, bacon et tout le tralala qui remplissait bien une assiette sans oublier tous les fruits qui débordaient de la table déjà.

Drago mit les assiettes sur la table.

- Bonne appétit Severus!

Ils mangèrent quelques instants en silence avant de Drago le coupa.

- Hmm... qu'est-ce qui c'est produit au fait cette nuit? Comment ça Harry à accouché?

Severus lui raconta en gros l'histoire.

- ...Et voilà où nous en sommes. Je ne sais pas si, avec ce nouvel élément, nous allons revenir au château en même temps que les autres, nous verrons.

Il commença à manger, il mourrait litérallement de faim, probablement dû au fait qu'il était celui qui servait de nounou à lait!

Ils mangèrent jusqu'à plus faim et se retirèrent dans le salon. Il parla de tout et de rien. Savoir ce que Drago allait faire maintenant, de quoi allait-il parler avec Dumbledore. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer jusqu'au moment ou ils entendirent du bruit dans l'escalier.

Harry entra dans la cuisine puis allait directement préparer le lait comme un automatisme, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

- Voyons s'il va venir nous voir ou repartir se coucher. Dit Severus en regardant vers la cuisine. - Je vais devoir partir s'il a besoin de moi.

Il regardait toujours vers la cuisine jusqu'au moment où il vit le bout du nez de Harry, tout bouffi parce que trop dormi.

Harry souria un peu.

- Bonjour... j'suis venu faire le lait. Alex va se réveiller bientôt.

Il s'approcha de Severus puis l'embrassa et se laissa tombé sur lui. Dans ses bras, il se sentait réellement bien.

- Ça va Drago? Prèt à allez rencontrer le vieux?

- Ouais, pas vraiment le choix. Son nom est Alex?

Draco fixait Harry et Severus, il souriait presque de jalousie.

- Vous êtes heureux maintenant? Vous êtes beaux.

Puis il prit une gorgée de jus en les fixants toujours.

- Alexar, il est un vrai petit prince! Il ressemble à Severus, tu vas voir. Il est trop mignon.

Il donna un bizou à Severus puis se leva.

- Le lait doit être prèt. Je reviens après avec Alex.

Il prépara le biberon et juste comme il allait monter les marches, Alex se mit à pleurer.

- J'arrive Alex!

Puis il monta les excaliers en courant.

- Je me sens comme si j'étais inutile, pauvre Harry qui se lève de peine pour le nourrir, mais je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas crier pour faire pleurer l'enfant encore plus. Dit-il en baissant la tête. - Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je n'ai pas le goût de m'en occupper, mais vraiment, je vois pas à quoi je servirais.

Effectivement, le choc du père venait de le frapper en pleine figure.

- Severus! Tu es peut-être inutile pour le bébé mais Harry a besoin de ton soutien, il a besoin que tu sois à ses côtés. Comme en ce moment, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec moi? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le rejoindre? Même si tu restes à côté de lui à ne rien faire, le fait que tu sois auprès d'eux, seul ta présence compte!

Drago n'avait pas tord sur se coup la. Il venait de parler sagement.

- Comment penses-tu que je vais me sentir? Dit-il, il était effrayé, rien de plus.

...Il arriva au pas de la porte et passa sa tête pour voir Harry.

- Tout va bien? Oui? Bien, je redescend.

Au moins il avait fait quelque chose pensa-t-il.

- Severus!

Harry le regarda tendrement.

- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec moi? Euh, avec nous? On a besoin de toi. Ne croit pas que je peux tout faire seul... sauf si tu ne veux pas t'en occupé bien sûr... je comprendrais...

Harry se retourna vers Alex. Il est si beau, c'est presque irréaliste. Une copie parfaite de son père,

- Non.... C'est juste que... je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire... Tu comprends je...

Il s'assit près de Harry.

- Je comprends pas... ça va vite tout ça je.... j'ai peur. Dit-il, une larme à l'oeil.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur Severus... mais je n'est pas le droit. Il ne compte que sur moi, il ne peut rien faire seul et moi je ne peux pas tout faire seul, moi j'ai besoin de toi.

Il tendit Alex vers Severus.

- Tu veux le faire boire? Il est rendu à son deuxième biberon. C'est fou! C'est un vrai glouton! Un peu comme son père je dirais...

Harry ria un peu pour mettre son amour à l'aise avec tout ceci.

Severus laissa Harry posé Alex dans ses bras. Il regarda Harry d'un air incertain puis prit la bouteille et lui donna. C'est là qu'il s'apperçut pourquoi, lui aussi servait à quelque chose, le petit garçon dans ses bras avait besoin d'être aimé pour devenir un homme bien, un sorcier de talent. Son coeur bata très fort et il sourit.

- Cet enfant est magnifique Harry. Dit-il, les yeux rougits par la joie.

Harry tourna lentement la tête de Severus vers lui.

- Aussi magnifique que son père...

Puis Harry embrassa Severus. Alex lâcha sa bouteille et se mit à papiller de bonheur. Je crois que lui est content de voir ses parents heureux.

- Tu veux que je la finisse pour toi peut-être? Dit Harry en pointant la bouteille du doigt. Aussitôt dit, Alex reprit la bouteille et se mit à têter joyeusement.

- C'est fou... Il comprend vraiment tout... ça fait peur.

Severus finit de donner à boire à son enfant avec Harry.

- Tu veux aller rejoindre Draco? Il doit partir bientôt et je suis certain qu'il aimerait te dire au revoir.

Il embrassa Harry sur la joue en lui tenant la tête de sa main et se recula pour le regarder.

Harry se réavança pour embrasser Severus. Il l'aimait! Toujours et encore plus!

- Je t'aime et oui je vais allez voir Drago.

Puis il se retourna vers Alex.

- Toi, tu restes tranquille avec ton père c'est d'accord?

Puis Harry quitta la pièce et descendit au salon ou Drago était installé sur le divan entrain de lire un livre.

- Salut! Comment ça va? Prèt pour le '_grand_' départ?

Harry ria et s'installa sur le sofa à côté de Malfoy.

- Ah, ça va. J'ai hâte d'être dans mes affaires alors oui, je suis prêt.

Severus regardait Alexar. Il décida de s'allonger sur le lit et de fermer les yeux.

- Et Severus? Il a l'air bizarre depuis un temps, c'est ma faute?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je crois plutôt que c'est la venue du bébé qui l'inquiète et son rôle de papa aussi. Il va s'y faire, on n'a pas trop le choix non plus, il est arrivé sans nous prévenir aussi.

Harry se leva et alla faire du thé pour lui et Drago.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est ce qui va se produire maintenant. Je ne peux pas retourner à l'école avec Alex... mais bon, on a encore le temps d'y penser.

- Oui, ça doit faire tout drôle que de se retrouver avec un fils du jour au lendemain, je comprends un peu.

Il saisit un petit gâteau sur la table.

- Dumbledore saura vous accomoder, il est plein de bonnes intentions celui-là, cela ne me surprendrais pas qu'il s'offre en tant que nounou! Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Harry éclata de rire à la suite de Drago.

- Ouais, surtout que Alex va devenir un grand garçon d'ici quelques mois. Il va grandir d'un coup. Je me demande ou il va s'arrêter...

Réfléchissant il alla chercher le thé qui était fini.

- Moi et Severus nous avons une sorte de lien de sang de génération... un truc bizare et c'est pour ça que Alex est comme ça. Il faut juste s'en accomoder maintenant.

Il versa une tasse à Drago lui tendit puis s'en versa une.

- Il va y avoir aussi le regard de tout le monde en arrivant à Poudlard... Ce que je n'ai pas trop envie.

- Ouais, ça c'est sûre, tout le monde va vous regarder la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités! Mais bon, ils vont s'y faire, cela prendra peut-être du temps, mais vous serez sûrement accepté tôt ou tard.

Il prit un peu de son thé et sourit.

- Maintenant je serai là pour flanquer une râclée au premier qui vous insulte ou qui rit de vous!........ Merci de m'avoir accepté.

Harry sourit.

- C'est moi qui te remercie... Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour Severus et si on ne s'était pas accepté mutuellement, c'est lui qui en aurait le plus souffert et puis, je ne te déteste pas tant que ça! Severus a même pensé un jour que je fantasmais sur toi!

Et Harry ria.

- Bon et bien je crois que je vais allez voir ce qui se passe avec c'est deux la... c'est trop silencieux à mon goût! Tu viens? En même temps je vais te présenter mon deuxième p'tit coeur!

- Bien sûre que je viens!.... Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger Severus...Tout d'un coup qu'il dort? Ah bon, mais je veux bien rencontrer votre fils!

Il se leva et suivit Harry.

- Ensuite, je devrai partir, j'ai une longue route qui m'attend. Dit-il en souriant, heureux d'enfin pouvoir retourner à un endroit qui lui était familier.

Harry et Drago montèrent les escaliers d'un pas régulier.

- Si Severus dort, je prendrai Alex et nous descenderons au salon.

Comme de fait, Severus était endormi entourant le bébé qui, si on écoutait attentivement, chantait. C'était plutôt drôle à entendre!

- Ils sont vraiment mignon tout les deux!

Quand Harry prit le bébé, Severus ouvrit les yeux.

- Ah, je ne dormais pas vraiment, les sons de Alex m'ont bien appaisé. Ah Draco, tu rencontres notre enfant, content de voir que tu lui portes de l'intérêt. Dit-il en souriant. - Vous pouvez retourner dans le salon avec lui si ça vous chante, moi, je suis un peu fatigué, je vais rester allongé.

Harry se tourna vers Drago et lui tendit Alex.

- Il ne mord pas, pas encore du moins.

Drago le prit mais n'était pas vraiment certain... Harry lui se retourna vers son amour puis l'embrassa.

- Dort bien mon amour. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Draco serrait doucement Alex contre lui.

- C'est vraiment un magnifique petit être. Severus, je vais partir, je te souhaite de belle vacance et reposes-toi bien. Dit-il en allant lui serrer la main après avoir redonner Alex à Harry. - Aller, je m'éclipse maintenant! Dit-il en souriant.

- Je vais descendre au salon moi.

Puis il suiva Drago jusqu'en bas puis s'installa avec Alex devant la télévision. Il changea les postes et fini par en trouver un avec des dessins animés. Alex était aux anges! Il criait, babillait, tapait des mains... il n'avait même pas encore une journée.

Severus, seul, pleura un peu avant de s'endormir. Tout était si confu pour lui, il avait peur, mais était heureux en même temps. Il aimait Harry, Alex aussi, mais il se sentait perdu, comme si tout tournait en rond dans un sens.

- Bon, Harry... Dit Draco ....- Je m'en vais, on se revoit au château, j'ai bien hâte.

Harry assit Alex à côté de lui puis se leva pour allez serrer la main de Drago.

- Moi aussi. À bientôt Drago et bon voyage la! As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant de partir?

Drago fit signe que non et parta quelque intant après. Harry retourna auprès du bébé qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il le remit sur ses genous puis écouta la télévision un instant quand il s'apperçu que Alex dormait.

Il monta à l'étage, se coucha avec Alex aux côtés de Severus et il apperçu les larmes encore distinct sur ses joues.

Il se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit, dos à Severus et il passa sa jambe et son bras par dessus lui.

Severus, le sommeil aussi léger qu'une plume, s'apperçut de l'arrivée de son mari, mais ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

Il bougea pour se mettre confortable avec Harry collé à lui, ce que son mari lui manquait dans un sens.

Harry s'endormit avec une pensée heureuse, ils étaient en famille, une vraie famille.

Ses rêves étaient peuplés d'enfants comme Alex, ils grandissaient si vite qu'il ne reconnassait même plus son propre enfant et Harry paniquait.

- ALEX???????

Harry courrait dans tous les sens quand il tomba nez à nez avec Voldemort qui riait aux éclats!

Il se réveilla en sursauta puis se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant seul dans le lit.

Il se leva lentement et alla prendre une douche, il était en sueur.

Severus était dans le boudoir, en face de la chambre, bien enfouit dans un fauteuil des plus confortables avec Alex, qui avait émergé du sommeil parce qu'il avait faim.

Le son de la douche relaxait beaucoup Severus qui se trouva dans un étât de bien être.

- Tu sais, je t'aime toi. Dit-il à Alex.

Alex se pellota sur Severus. Se petit être avait justement besoin d'entendre ça, surtout de son papa! Mais il avait hâte d'être avec les deux! Leur amour était très fort!

Harry sortit de la douche, s'essuya puis se mit un pantalon ample et sortit dans le corridor quand il vit Severus et Alex sur le fauteuil non loin.

- Et si c'est pas les deux amours de ma vie!!!!

Harry s'avança vers eux et les embrassèrent chacun leur tour.

- On va manger? Et puis après on pourrait se faire une petite soirée pendant que se bébé la va faire un gros dodo. dit Harry à Severus en lui souriant de toute ses dents.

- Bien sûre! Dit Severus tout sourire. Il allait pouvoir être avec Harry.... mais pour combien de temps? Peu importe, il allait en profiter le mieux possible.

Severus embrassa Alex et le donna à Harry.

- Je meurs de faim! Lança-t-il joyeusement en se levant pour prendre la main de Harry et l'emener avec lui dans la cuisine.

Harry suivait Severus tranquillement, le coeur plein de sentiment! Alex lui, il jasait avec plaisir en débitant tout son blabla encore incompréhensif pour ses parents qui éclatèrent de rire sous l'oeil incomprit du bébé.

Harry s'installa sur une chaise de cuisine avec le journal tandis que Alex jouait à terre avec des peluches.

Severus prepara le petit repas et revint vite à la table pour rejoindre Harry et Alex.

- Regarde comme il est adorable! Dit-il en poitant le bébé sur le sol.

Severus servit un verre de vin à Harry et une bouteille de lait pour Alex et se servit ensuite.

- Alors, as-tu hâte de revoir tes amis? Demanda Severus pour engager la conversation.

Harry réfléchissa à la question.

- Oui et non. Oui car d'un certain sens leur parler me manque mais de l'autre, je n'aime pas ce qu'ils disent, ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Est-ce qu'ils sont conscient de l'amour que je te porte? Et maintenant il y a Alex... je n'ose pas trop y penser mais, maintenant j'ai Drago qui va être, il me la dit avant de partir.

Harry souria et recommença à manger avec appétit.

- Hmm.. Dit Severus pour ne pas parler la bouche pleine. - Draco est plein de bonne intention! Il ne sait juste pas comment le montrer encore. Ria Severus.

Ils mangèrent et Severus nettoya tout d'un coup de baguette.

- Que désires-tu, mon amour? Demanda Snape. Il voulait que Harry choisisse ce qu'il s allaient faire pour leur soirée.

- Me coller à toi et ne plus bouger de la soirée?

Harry s'avança vers Severus et l'embrassa tendrement en l'enlaçant.

- Ohhhh je t'aime mon amour!!!!

- Amooooooooo!!!

Harry et Severus se retourna rapidement vers Alex qui les regardait puis tendit les bras vers ses parents.

Severus leva un sourcis en surprise et se pencha vers Alex pour le prendre et le coller contre son père et lui.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, de l'amour, il n'y a que ça ici. Sourit-il alors qu'il embrassa Harry passionnément. - Alors nous n'aurons qu'à nous allonger sur le sofa et écouter de la musique. Suggéra-t-il en jouant avec la main de Alex.

- Je choisis le cd!

Puis il fit une grimace à Severus.

- On a juste un 'gros' problème, dit-il en pointant le bébé. - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de se bébé la qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir sommeil?

Il embrassa Alex sur le front puis prit la main de Severus jusqu'au salon ou ils s'étendirent tous les trois, en ordre de grandeur, sur le grand divan après que Harry est mit un cd de piano relaxant, il adorait cette air!

Pas de scéance bisoux seul avec son amour, pensa Severus, qui en riait intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry d'être aussi près de Alex, il ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir à l'enfant. C'est lui-même qu'il blâmait au fond de lui-même, coupable de trop réfléchir à de niais détails.

- On est si bien ici.. Soupira-t-il avant de resserrer son étreinte sur ses deux amours.

Harry souria en entendant Severus dire ça. Oh oui qu'ils étaient bien comme ça. Harry ne changerait rien sauf peut-être qu'il metterait Alex dans son lit. Il s'ennuyait tant des caresses de son mari...

Il baissa la tête pour appercevoir Alex endormit, le pouce dans la bouche. Son voeux était exaucé!! Il se leva doucement faisant sursauter Severus.

Il alla porter Alex dans le lit que Drago utilisait. Comme ça s'il se réveillait, il l'entenderait.

- Tu es prêt pour dormir ou tu l'as conduit là pour rester ici? Demanda-t-il. - Oui, viens près de moi, j'ai tellement envie de te serrer. Dit-il alors que Harry revenait vers le fauteuil. - J'aime bien cette musique.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra, sa tête derrière celle de son amour.

Harry se laissa bercer par Severus. Il avait tellement besoin de sentir qu'il était aimé et encore plus maintenant. Quelque instant plus tard, il se retourna vers Severus pour l'embrasser puis sa main gauche entra sous le chandail de Severus.

- Hmmmm... Je m'ennuie de toi n'amour...

Puis leurs lèvres se soudèrent encore une fois.

Severus perçut ce geste comme tout nouveau, cela faisait une éternité que Harry ne l'avait pas touché, enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il en avait.

- Tu me manques aussi... Dit-il contre sa bouche. - Mais au moins, je te sais heureux, rien d'autre ne compte à part bien sûre notre fils. Conclut-il.

Il se calla d'avantage contre le bras du meuble et attira Harry avec lui.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si dure... que de me séparer de toi, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Ajouta-t-il en goûtant ses lèvres de nouveau.

Harry s'asseoit sur Severus puis le regarda dans les yeux tout en lui jouant dans les cheveux.

- Oui, je suis heureux Severus car tu es avec moi et c'est ce qui compte le plus.

Puis il releva le dos de son amour pour pouvoir lui enlever son chandail qui dérangeait Harry. Il voulait que leur corps puissent se toucher peau sur peau.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau fougueusement puis le serra sensuellement contre lui.

- Je suis désolé... Alex me demande tant...

Il voulait pourtant que tout soit parfait et il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître le bébé non plus. Il leur appartenait, c'était à eux de s'en occuper, du moins Harry se disait qu'il le ferait seul si c'était trop dur pour Severus.

- Ne soit pas désolé Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, non de la sienne et non moins la mienne, c'est ainsi c'est tout. Dit-il en se collant contre la peau douce de son aimé. - Si tu savais comme je t'aime.. Soupira-t-il.

Le canapé craqua sous les mouvements de Severus pour se mattre à l'aise avec Harry sur lui.

- Pour le moment, nous sommes seul et je tiens à en profiter, alors reste contre moi, j'aime tellement ta présence, même quand tu ne fais rien, je me sens bien.

Il lui embrassa la joue longuement puis le caressa doucement sur le dos, écoutant la belle musique et profitant de l'ambiance chaleureuse.

Harry soupira, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable... comme si c'était de sa faute, tout commençant par tomber enceinte. Pourquoi son corps avait-il accepté un corps étrangé? Des questions qu'il arrêta de penser quand il sentit la langue de Severus passer dans son cou.

Il pencha la tête vers l'avant, dans le cou de son amoureux pour l'embrasser aussi.

Severus mis sa main sur la poitrine de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui, oh oui ce genre de baiser lui avait manqué...

Mais il s'arrêta sec, il ne voulait pas continuer visiblement, il fixait le vide devant lui et ne reagissait pas trop.

Harry regarda Severus puis il attendit qu'il fasse quelque chose mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

- Severus? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Si nous... Harry, tu pourrais redevenir enceinte... je....

Bon, on aura tous compris de quoi Severus parlait. Il voulait vraiment faire l'amour à Harry, mais la simple idée que chaques fois qu'ils ôseraient, Harry risquait de tomber enceinte le rendait nerveux.

- Ohhh...

Harry resta sans voix. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça et il ne savait pas quoi penser non plus. Mais une idée lui vint.

- On a juste à mettre un sort de contraception. Si ça fonctionne pour les femmes, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait pas pour moi.

Quelle idée, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt au lieu de se ridiculiser?!

- Oui, en effet, cela fonctionne.

Il embrassa Harry avec la confiance revenue, il avait tout de même une crainte, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas fondée du tout.

- Oh mon amour! Dit-il en lui touchant le cou de sa langue.

- Une chance que tu es la mon amour... aurais-tu vu si on ... oh non, j'aime mieux ne pas y penser et me concentrer sur ta langue dans mon cou...... hmmmmmm..

Harry était tellement bien! Et il était si excité! Et justement cette excitation se voyait et se sentait très bien...

- Tu as ta baguette proche avant qu'on oublie?

Il la sortit et jeta le sort, un léger frissonnement les parcourut tout deux et voilà, ils pouvaient s'aimer.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai lancé le sort que nous sommes obligé de le faire, mais par simple précaution. Le rassura-t-il, puis il l'embrassa encore plus sensuellement.

Ses mains se posèrent à la base du dos de Harry et sa bouche, sur celle de ce dernier. Puis une larme coula de son oeil.

Quand Harry réouvrit les yeux, il vit la fine larme couler.

- Severus?

Il ne voulait pas que son amour se force à faire quoique se soit. Même si lui en avait envie, il serrait capable de s'en passer.

- Si tu ne veux qu'on reste ici juste collé, ça ne me dérange pas mon amour. Rien nous obliges à faire quelque chose si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Severus le regarda intensément. - Je suis tellement heureux, je n'ai jamais bien gèré ce sentiment, je me sens si bien... non.... je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes... Dit-il en s'emparant de sa bouche encore une fois.

Il défit la ceinture de Harry et promena une main sur ses fesses pendant que l'autre parcourait la nuque de celui-ci.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, ne laisse pas cette chance d'être seul avec moi passer. J'ai tellement envie de toi, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour tenir tout ce temps.

Son autre main alla rejoindre celle sur les fesses de Harry et il le tira encore plus contre lui.

- Hmmmm, je suis à bout! Grogna-t-il.

Harry ria de bon coeur. Il adorait son Severus quand il agissait en animal! Un plaisir inimaginable montait en lui peu à peu, toujours plus fort à chaque caresse, à chaque mot.

- Hmmmmmmm.... Severus... tout ce temps ce n'est qu'une seule journée... ohhh attends que j'ôte ça!

Il se leva puis ôta d'une rapidité folle, son pantalon puis sauta sur Severus.

- Comme ça je me sens bien...

Il était nu comme un ver.

Puis s'emparra des lèvres si invitante de Severus.

Pas une seule trace de son accouchement en vue, il avait cicatrisé très vite, mais oh ce corps....

- Une journée, c'est long.... Je me suis senti à des kilomètres de toi.... Mmmm...

Son pantalon prit le même chemin que celui de Harry.

- Regardes ce que tu m'a fait! Dit-il en frottant son bas-ventre contre le sien.

- Oh bien sûr c'est toujours ma faute... dit-il sur un air vexé.

Mais il se pencha rapidement pour prendre cet engin qui le fait tant jouir. Il commença immédiatement par passer de petit coup de langue au commencement du pénis puis monta doucement vers la pointe. Il adorait entendre Severus rugir et lui demander d'arrêter sans le vouloir réellement.

Tout ce que voulait Harry, c'était le plaisir de Severus.

Et tout ce que voulait Severus, c'était le plaisir de Harry! C'est ainsi qu'il le retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir en profiter au maximum. Descendant sa bouche sur chaque centimètre d'épiderme formant le chemin vers l'intimité crue de Harry, où il commença par embrasser tout autour, refermant son cercle rapidement pour saisir la raison des soupirs de Harry dans sa bouche.

- Sev... Harry se mordit la lèvre. - Sev... c'est à moi.... ohhhhhhhh...

Il se plaignait pas trop du traitement que son mari lui infligeait malgré le fait qu'il détestait rester sans rien faire. C'est pourquoi, habituellement, il aimait dominer jusqu'au dernier moment puisqu'il aimait toujours mieux se faire pénètrer que de le faire.

- Sev... grogna t'il encore une fois.

Il se releva un peu pour pouvoir l'observer. Il est tellement beau la, à s'acharner sur le sexe de son amour. Harry en jouit presque juste en y pensant.

- Je vais te faire plaisir jusqu'au bout.... Dit-il en recommençant, glissant subtilement sa main plus bas vers l'entrée (J'appellerais bin pluss ça une sortie mais bon lol!) de son ange, bougeant sa main suggestivement.

- J'aime t'entendre dire mon nom........ Puis il se remit à sa tâche, entrant de ce fait un doigt, fort bien apprécié d'après le gémissement qui s'en suivit.

- Hmmmmm.....

S'il aime ça, Harry ne le dira plus. Juste pour le contrarier... et surtout pour ne pas le laisser faire!

Harry sentit tous les doigts de Severus s'enlever d'un coup. Maintenant ça allait être le moment, le moment qu'il appréciait plus que tout autre chose.

- Oh oui Sev... dépêche...

Bon, il avait peut-être pas toute sa tête, le Sev était vraiment parti tout seul, ou peut-être c'était la preuve de ton son amour? Il l'aimait trop pour s'en empêcher. Maintenant les petits jeux étaient réellement terminé.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça... continua t'il en bougeant le bassin.

- Parce que je t'aime et je veux que tu apprécies tout ça.

Il s'avança un peu sur Harry.

- .....Harry.... mmmmmmm... Gémit-il en poussant légèrement en Harry, sans aller plus loin.

- Ohh... laisses-toi faire, je serai doux... comme toujours...

Il lui embrassa une épaule.

- Tu crois vraiment que hmmmmmmm je me laisserai pas faire?? Ohhhh.... hmmmm... encore.... plus...

Harry gémissa sans arrêt. Ses sens étaient plus développé que d'habitude et tous les caresses et baisés lui semblaient triplé se sensation. Il se sentait perdu. Oh il aimait ça, c'est certain.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus en l'obligeant à entrer un peu plus en lui.

Ce qu'il fit sans attendre, il le voulait lui aussi, fusionner avec cet être aimé, il adorait tout de lui.

- Mmmmmm... Murmura-t-il une fois entré. - Ohh oui.... mmmm

Il posa ses mains de chaques côtés de la tête de Harry et entâma quelques mouvements lents, question de faire durer le moment.

- Tu es la personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde. Lui dit-il dans l'oreille.

Harry ne répondit pas à cette phrase mais augmenta le rythme de la cadence. Ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps et ça Severus semblait l'oublier malgré que... peut-être Alex allait faire tout sa nuit...

Harry embrassa Severus doucement essayant de ne pas perdre ses lèvres à chaque coup.

- Hmmmmm.... Sev... je t'aime.

Puis passa ses mains dans son dos puis sur ses fesses et remonta encore dans son dos puis s'arrêta sur ses omoplates, ou il entra ses ongles dans la peau non cicatrisé de la veille.

Il eut une vive sensation au haut du dos, mais il aimait tellement voir Harry dans cet étât qu'il oublia aussitôt.

- Ohhhh mmmm ouiii mmmm Je t'aime...

Il mit ses deux mains derrière la tête de son amour et l'embrassa une autre fois avant de mettre sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier, allant un peu plis vite pour être certain de faire plaisir à Harry avant de ne plus avoir de temps pour eux.

- Ohhhhhh.... Sev c'est bon... hmmmmm....

Puis il écarta encore un peu plus les jambes se qui donna plus d'espace pour les mouvements de Severus et se qui fit que Harry est plus de jouissance aussi.

Harry commença doucement à griffer le dos de son amour... l'extase n'était pas loin et c'était une façon pour lui de lui faire savoir malgré que Severus aurait surement aimé une autre que celle là.

- Mmmmmmm ! Lança-t-il puissament tandis qu'il sentait monter en lui cette vague particulièrement forte et brûlante. - ...Avec moi mon amour..... Oh oui mmmmm...

Les épaules de Harry percutaient un peu le bras du meuble et Severus en jouissait presque, le voir ainsi satisfait.

- Oui.... mmmm Soupira-t-il en caressant le membre de Harry.. - Harryyyy.....

Et il alla un peu plus durement au fur et à mesure que le plaisir s'intensifiait.

Mais Harry était déjà prèt à partir. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La douleur de l'attente se faisait sentir dans tout son corps.

- J'en peux plus...

Harry emprisonna les lèvres de Severus en un solide baisé pour empêcher son cri de réveiller Alex.

Il passa rapidement ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus pour l'emprissoner, donc intensifier son plaisir.

Et Severus se mit à aller très vite, il avait compris le message, de toute façon, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus, il était à son comble.

Les cris de Severus sortirent par son nez tellement il se retenait contre la bouche de son mari, des cris répétitifs et rauques.

- Harrrryyyyy... Harryyyy... Dit-il le plus bas possible en un moment pareil, se raidissant, ses mouvements de bassin devenu saccadés et secs.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhh....

Mais Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir et son cri fut un peu plus fort... mais pas assez pour réveiller Alex.

Il se recoucha entièrement après avoir jouit contre son amour et celui ci se détacha de lui puis se colla contre.

- Je t'aime n'amour...

- Harry tu es merveilleux, te l'ai-je déjà dit? Demanda-t-il en souriant sournoisement.

Il se colla encore contre Harry, savourant cet instant de pure bonheur et de tranquillité.

-Tu sais vraiment comment me rendre fou, complètement fou !

Harry lui joua dans les cheveux.

- Toi aussi... tu n'as qu'à me regarder pour me rendre fou.

Harry passa ses bras autour de Severus et se souda à lui.

- Mon amour je t'aime!!! Jamais je ne pourrai me passer de toi...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques fois quand petit bonhomme dans la pièce voisine commença à avoir faim.

Harry grogna à l'appelle de Alex.

Severus entra ses lèvres par en-dedans pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Si tu veux j'irai m'en occupper, tu peux te reposer tu sais, tu en as le droit.

Il voyait bien que Harry voulait s'en occupper, mais aussi qu'il aurait souhaité resté allongé.

- Arrête de rire! dit-il lui même en riant. - J'y vais...

Harry se leva et enfila son pantalon qui trainait par terre. Il alla chercher Alex qui arrêta de pleurer dès qu'il vit son papa puis Harry le déposa dans les bras de Severus et alla lui faire ses deux biberons comme d'habitude. Et il revena près de ses amours.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'à partir de demain, il va commencer à manger... et puis... il faudrait aller lui chercher des vêtements et des couches. Ce que nous a donné le docteur commence à baisser et j'ai peur qu'on en manque demain.

Il tendit le biberon à Severus, voir s'il allait le faire boire.

- Je vais y aller demain et en même temps je te rapporterai quelque chose, tu veux un truc précis? Demanda-t-il en donnant à boire à l'enfant.

Cela le ferait un peu prendre l'air et lui donnerais le bonheur de revenir encore plus heureux de retrouver sa famille.

- Non... j'ai besoin de rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi et Alex et ça, je les ai.

Il l'embrassa doucement devant un bébé tout joyeux, pourtant...

- Hmmm... pour les vêtements, faudrait en prendre de plusieurs grandeurs. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quelle vitesse il va finir par grandir... dit-il en regardant son bébé. - Et puis pour les couches prends des 3 et des 4. D'après moi, on devrait être correct... pour quelques jours au moins...

Harry éclata de rire devant le visage incompréhensible de Severus. Il devra lui écrire ça sur un bout de parchemin pour être sur qu'il s'en souvienne. Dire qu'il connait par coeur une centaine de potion mais ne serait pas capable de se rappeller ça! Ou peut-être juste que c'est tout ce qui se rapporte aux bébés qui le rend comme ça.

Après avoir pris quelques notes, il posa le parchemin sur la petite table non loin de la sortie. Il allait partir à la première heure.

- Je suis crevé, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir... J'espère que Draco a eu un beau voyage, étonnant comme il a changé envers toi, non?

Il s'assit à côté de Harry pour bacarder avant d'aller au lit.

- Peut-être quelque chose qui l'a fait réfléchir...

Harry continua de nourir Alex(que Severus lui avait remit avant d'aller prendre note) tout en détaillant Severus qui était toujours nu.

- Je comprends pourquoi j'ai pas pu te résister... tu es beau comme un Dieu...

Puis il lui arracha un baiser rapide avant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé en reportant son attention sur Alex.

Severus porta son regard sur lui-même et rougit, il avait complètement omit de se vêtir et il se plantait là, nu, devant Harry et le bébé.

- Content que tu apprécies. Lança-t-il en riant, enfilant sa cape autour de lui pour se cacher un peu.

- La rentrée est pour bientôt déjà, tu y as pensé?

Harry grogna. La rentrée... il n'avait jamais arrêté d'y penser, même avant qu'il est Alex. Ça le rendait fou, surtout savoir tout ce que tout le monde allait dire. Il pensait d'abord à sa relation avec Severus puis maintenant le bébé. Ça allait jaser!

- Trop... ça m'énerve le fait que je dois rentrer à l'école même que... je ne crois pas que je pourrai avec Alex. Je ne peux quand même pas l'enmener dans mes cours? Puis toi dans ta classe c'est dangereux... à moins qu'il devient un maniaque d'la potion comme son père. Oh Merlin! Non... s'il vous plait...

Puis Harry ria de bon coeur.

- Ahh... Nous trouverons une solution, il y a Dumbledore... Puis il ria aussi, imaginant un Dumbledore avec une petite serviette sur l'épaule en train de chanter une berceuse.

- Tu dois dormir aussi, d'ailleurs il est tard pour Alex aussi.

La semaine passa ainsi que le reste des vacances. Harry redoutait la rentrée même si Severus avait averti Dumbledore qu'il y avait une 3ième personne qui venait d'arriver dans la petite famille.

Alex avait déjà la taille d'un bébé de presqu'un ans. Il marchait à 4 pattes et disait déjà 'Papa', Severus et Harry n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Il mangeait aussi comme les grandes personnes, il avait 5 dents de poussé. C'était le comble du bonheur! Sauf la rentrée... pour Harry.

- Ohhhh non!!! J'veux pas retourner à Poudlard!!

- Allons Harry, Dumbledore m'a informé, étant donné la situation, que tu aurais des cours seuls...... majoritairement avec moi..... et qu'il prendra grand plaisir à surveiller notre petit trésor comme il l'a si bien nommé.

Il embrassa Harry, Alex, puis se leva pour aider Harry à le faire.

Harry souria malgré la douleur qui lui transperçait le dos en se levant. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il se sentait comme ça mais il ne disait rien pour ne pas inquièter Severus et celui ci, n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Harry remercia le ciel pour et se dit qu'il irait voir madame Pomfresh en arrivant à Poudlard et puis, il fallait aller la voir pour qu'elle osculte Alex. Depuis sa naissance, il n'a jamais vu de medecin et Harry avait confiance à Pompom.

- Tu peux surveiller Alex 30 minutes? J'aimerais faire une sieste avant de partir.

- Bien, vas te reposer, nous allons faire du dessin moi et ce jeune garçon! Dit-il en souriant grandement.

...Ils avaient dessiné des dizaines de page, Severus se trouvait en face d'un infatigable artiste. Quand Harry revint, Severus lui tendit une feuille en faisant une moue rigolotte.

- Il nous a dessiné, toute la famille! N'est-ce pas adorable. Dit-il en lui pointant le gros nez du Severus sur la feuille.

Harry éclata de rire pendant une bonne minute et pris Alex dans ses bras.

- Tu es un coquin toi!

Puis l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

- Ohhh di gua dou pipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii papa!

- Tout à fait raison mon cher! Maintenant, nous allons te changer de couche car tu pus et je crois que ton papa ne voulait pas te changer... Harry fit un regard noir à Severus. - Et après on va s'habiller car on s'en va !

Alex débitait encore ses nombreux mots incompréhensif tout en se callant dans les bras de Harry.

- Hey, j'ai peut-être un gros nez, mais je n'ai rien senti! Lança-t-il pour sa défence.

Ils partirent quelques minutes après avoir changé Alex. Le voyage en train semblait interminable quand, enfin, ils reconnaissèrent les environs.

- Ah Harry, encore dix minutes et nous y serons! Nous passerons par l'entré cachée de derrière le château pour aller rencontrer Dumbledore.

Puis il saisit sa cape et la revêtit.

Harry grogna encore une fois mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait tellement pas rentrer, surtout pas voir Dumbledore... Il était borné et il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas.

Il habilla chaudement Alex et le mis dans son transporteur(sa ressemble à un banc d'auto de bébé) puis se couvra à son tour. Il regarda bien si tout était correct avant de se coller contre Severus et lui demander un baisé.

Il posa sa main délicatement sur la joue de Harry et l'embrassa.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Dit-il en appercevant leur gare.

Ils sortirent, puis prirent le chemin du château.

- Nous allons arriver pendant les heures de cours, donc pratiquement personne ne nous verra, de toutes façons, avec cette entrée secrète, c'est certain. Dit-il en ouvrant la petite porte de bois défraîchie.

Harry entra puis attendit Severus qui refermait la porte. Alex n'appréciait pas cet endroit se mit à pleurer alors Harry se jeta dessu pour le prendre immédiatement.

- Je le savais... J'aurais pas du revenir...

Alex fini par arrêter puis tendit les bras vers Severus.

- Arrête, ce ne sera pas si difficile, le temps qu'il s'habitue, il va adorer cette école.... Comme toi.... jadis... Soupira-t-il en prenant Alex dans ses bras et menant le chemin vers le bureau du directeur.

Il prononça le mot de passe, puis tous trois entrèrent et montèrent jusqu'au dit bureau. Ils prirent place dans les chaises et attendirent que le vieux se montre.

Harry se sentait à part. C'était la première fois que Alex le délaissait de cette façon et en plus, il ne le regardait même pas. Il sentit son coeur se fendre... Alex était devenu presque sa seule raison de vivre, mais du moins sa seule occupation. Tout son temps il lui consacrait... peut-être n'aurait il pas dû.

- Bonjour! Severus, Harry.. Ohhh mais le voilà se cher Alex!

- Albus, nous aimerions vite nous retrouver dans nos affaires et surtout, se reposer de ce long périple, je vous prierais de faire vite avec vos recommandations. Sourit-il poliment alors qu'il avait envie de faire un somme, là, sur cette chaise.

Harry se foutait pas mal des recommandations de Dumbledore, tout ce qui l'inquiètait était Alex. Il était la, assit sur Severus, riant de la gueule du vieux, du moins c'est ce que voulait Harry.

AD - Allez donc vous reposer! On va en discuter un peu plus tard. Une seule chose, Harry le reste de tes choses ont été transporté des les appartements de Severus, donc ta place dans le dortoir est vide. Beaucoup on cru que tu étais parti mais je leur ai simplement dis que tu changeais de place et que tu allais les avertir toi même de ce qui se passe.

Il prit un bonbon puis continua.

- Severus tu es libre pendant 2 jours encore avant de reprendre le travail, alors profites en bien avec cette chose la qui grouille, finit-il en riant. Mais Harry se demanda vraiment ce qui avait de drôle.

- Oui, mais avec les cours de Harry, nous aurons quand-même notre temps ensemble, fort heureusement. Alors on se reparle bientôt. Dit-il en se levant, passant Alex dans les bras de Harry. - Allons-y avant la fin du cours, j'ai pas envie de me taper une scéance de malaise tout de suite.

Puis il sorti, tenant la porte à son mari et la referma derrière eux.

- Enfin nous allons pouvoir profiter du temps qui nous reste, je t'aime... Toi aussi tu sais. Sourit-il en regardant Alex.

Alex tendit encore les bras vers Severus. Harry le tendit alors vers son mari.

- Il aime mieux être avec toi.

Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux appartements de Severus et, heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personnes, du moins, ils n'avaient pas vu celle qui était caché dans un coin les observant...

- Enfin rentré! s'écria Harry qui se laissa tomber dans leur lit.

- Harry, heu... Alex a peut-être une soudaine envie de se retrouver dans mes bras, mais moi, j'ai grandement besoin d'aller sous la douche. Ajouta-il en berçant leur enfant.

- Peut-être désires-tu te nettoyer d'abord? Lui demanda Severus. Puis il prit place sur le sofa en attendant que Harry vienne le rejoindre.

- Non vas-y en premier, j'attenderai.

Il s'installa sur le sofa après avoir ôté tous ses habits d'hiver puis prit Alex qu'il mit tout de suite à la place de Severus qui venait de se lever. Alex allait se mettre à pleurer alors il n'osait plus lui toucher. Ils restèrent ainsi tout le temps que Severus était sous la douche.

Pendant ce temps... une rumeur commença à s'intensifier chez les gryffondor. Une certaine grande gueule avait vue quelque chose d'incroyable qui semblait si improbable...

Mais Ron et Hermione savaient qu'elle disait vrai... le seul chock fût pour le bébé.

- Mais voyons! Lavande! Ils sont probablement sur une mission ou quelque chose du genre!

- Oui, mais, Snape.... Avec Harry.... marchant côte à côte sans s'insulter... C'est louche! Lança Ron.

- Arrêtez vos théories sans fondement, on va sûrement voir Harry bientôt de toute façon. Assura Hermione.

- Oui, mais il a été transfèré.. Tu crois qu'il vit chez Snape? Demanda Ron.

Hermione réfléchissa.

- Peut-être... Mais c'est quoi l'affaire d'un bébé?

- Il tenait un bébé dans leur bras! Bin c'est Snape qui l'avait. Il souriait même ça faisait peur à voir!

- Ça n'a aucun sens... Faut voir Harry le plus vite possible!! dit Mione.

Ron lui resta sans voix et repensa à sa dernière conversation avec Harry quand il l'avait vu avec... Minute la... Snape pis Harry se tenait la main...

Ron devana aussi blanc qu'un drap.

Après avoir écouté Ron déblatèrer sur le sujet, Hermione décida d'attendre la version de son ami de toujours.

- Je m'ennui beaucoup de Harry, me demande ce qu'il fait? J'ai hâte qu'il vienne nous voir, sérieusement.

Harry alla dans sa douche après la sortie de Severus. Quand il en resorta, c'est pour trouver Severus et Alex enlacé entrain de dormir. Mais lui n'avait pas envie de dormir...

Il s'habilla puis laissa un mot sur la table au cas ou Severus se réveillerait mais juste avant qu'il parte, Alex se réveilla.

- Pa...pa...

Harry le prit dans ses bras puis décida d'aller se promener avec lui ... et ses pas le guida jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Quand il alla se demander le mot de passe, le portrait s'ouvrit.

C'était justement Hermione et Ron, qui restèrent de surprise en le voyant...... tenant un enfant.

- Harry!!! Je suis tellement contente de te voir!

- Ça fait un bail! Trois longues semaines hein Harry. Lança Ron. (fait plus que 3 smaines mais Caro(SL) a des problemes de mémoire avec les dates surtout lol)

- Harry... C'est qui cet enfant, de la famille à toi? Ton cousin? Il te ressemble...

- On dirait un Snape en miniature Hermione! Mais il est tellement mignon! Fit-il en faisant une drôle de grimace hilarante.

Harry était content de les retrouver. Il savait maintenant qu'il s'ennuyait.. malgré ce qu'il a pu dire contre eux.

- Et si on entrait? Je ne veux pas me répèter 100 fois. Je vais le faire une seule fois devant tout le monde et après ca va être fini.

Ils entrèrent puis Harry fut prit par tout le monde! Il y en a qui voulait en savoir sur la rumeur puis d'autre sur le bébé, surtout les filles.

- Du calme...

Alex regardait tout le monde en même temps. Il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas assez de yeux.

- Je vais répondre à vos questions ne vous inquiètez pas!

Tout le monde se ruaient sur Harry pour lui offrir de quoi boire ou manger, ils finirent par tous s'assoir autour de Harry et Ron fût, évidement, le premier à parler.

- Harry... Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas au dortoir et... où as-tu été transfèré? Demanda-t-il de ses grands yeux ronds.

Harry sourit, un peu triste et un peu heureux. Ces deux sentiments se chamaillaient en lui. Mais quelqu'un d'autre répondit avant lui.

- Guaaa pouettttttt hii huuu jutsa biiii.

Tout le monde éclata de rire! Dont Alex qui riait des autres.

- Tu t'en doutes déjà Ron... oui j'ai été transféré avec... lui.

Il n'était pas certain de dire Severus devant tout le monde. Il voulait quand même épargner quelques crises de coeur.

Ron ouvrit les yeux très grands...

- Ça je m'en doutais en effet mais pourrrrrquoi?

Hermione et les autres attendaient.

- Parce que... parce que je l'aime Ron...

Il ne baissa pas les yeux, il n'avait pas honte. Il choisirait l'amour s'il devait vraiment faire un choix.

- Et on est même...

Et il montra son doigt.

- Marié...

Et il attendait que les cris de mort ou de méchanceté ou de ce que tu voudras, arrive à lui à cette annonce.

- QUUUOOOOOOOOOI????? Cria Ron... - Mais tu étais le premier à dire que...

- Ron! La ferme!.... Et j'ôse prétendre que.... c'est votre enfant? Pointa Hermione, incrédule.

Harry fit signe que oui et tous laissèrent un Ohhhhh d'admiration.

- Mais comment.... Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. - Il est adorable!

Harry prit une grande respiration avant de commencer.

- C'est un peu compliqué, j'ai même eu du mal à comprendre au début. Ça un rapport avec un lien du sang que j'ai avec... puis se lien fait que j'ai pu tomber enceinte. En gros la... J'ai accouché après une semaine de grossesse par césarienne, n'imaginez pas autre chose puis il n'a qu'une semaine maintenant mais il a l'air d'avoir un ans. Il va grandir à une vitesse supérieur et je n'ai aucune idée quand il va arrêter.

Harry reprit son souffle... il n'avait pas osé dire comment tout ça avait commencé car certain aurait pensé tout de suite aux relations sexuelles qu'il doit avoir eu avec Severus et comment il l'a dit, personne n'y pensera, du moins il l'espère!

Puis un : 'Papa!!!' retentit dans la salle commune devenue très silencieuse en regardant dans la direction ou le 'Papa' avait été lancé.

Personne n'ôsa parler, Snape avait l'air d'un tueur, comme toujours. C'est alors que ce même Snape s'étira les lèvres très grand, affichant un sourire des plus vrais en approchant de Alex et Harry. Tout le monde fut quelque peu relaxé, mais ne comprenaient pas ce que Snape pouvait bien avoir à sourire ainsi, ce n'était pas lui.

- Alex.... Dit-il avec difficulté en voyant tout le monde le regarder.

Même Harry fut extrèmement surpris de voir Severus arriver chez les Gryffondor, pourtant il n'avait pas dit qu'il venait...

- Severus? commença t'il tout bas. - Ça va?

Puis Harry tendit Alex à Severus car se gros bébé la ne voulait que son papa.

- Ça va, je voulais juste te remettre son boire, je ne savais pas si tu en avais apporté un et...

- Professeur... Le coupa Ron... - Allez-vous continuer de nous enseigner quand-même?

- Mais oui, juste beaucoup moins fréquement. Ajouta-t-il sérieusement avant de se retourner pour partir après avoir rendu Alex à Harry.

Harry donna rapidement le bébé à Hermione puis son boire et lança un 'je reviens' puis sorta de la salle commune pour rejoindre Severus en marchant assez vite.

- Sev!

Il arriva prèt de lui et le prit par la taille.

- Qu'est-ce qui a? Veux-tu que je revienne? Si c'est le fait que je sois parti je suis désolé...

Et il baissa la tête.

Severus lui releva la tête de sa main.

- Non, pas du tout, je suis même heureux que tu ailles d'autres occupations. C'est juste que, je ne t'ai pas trouvé et je me demandais, c'est tout je t'assures. Aller, retourne avec tes copains. Dit-il en l'embrassant doucement. - Dumbledore m'a remis nos horraires, tu les consulteras ce soir avec moi si tu veux.

Harry embrassa encore Severus. Ses lèvres Merlin!

- Je rentre bientôt. Je vais finir par leur répondre à tous leurs questions pour que sa soit fini après puis je m'en viens de tout façon ça va être l'heure du souper et Alex n'aura pas assez de son biberon pour calmer sa faim.

Harry allait repartir vers la salle commune mais se retourna vers son mari.

- Oh, et je crois qu'on sait trouvé un fan club pour garder Alex. On pourra alors se faire une soirée, tous les deux bientôt...

Puis lui souria et entra dans la salle commune (la grosse dame lui avait ouvert la porte) et trouva un troupeau de personne près de Hermione pour regarder le bébé en lui disant comment elle était chanceuse de pouvoir le tenir.

Quand Alex vit Harry, il tendit tout de suite les bras.

- Que voulait Snape? Demanda Ron.

- RON! Cria Hermione en le regardant intensément - C'est pas tes affaires! Tu sais Harry, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller, je serai toujours là.

En effet, Alex semblait bien apprécier Hermione et ses manières de faire.

Tout les autres la regardèrent, espérant que Harry choisisse un d'eux.

Harry sourit à Hermione puis prit Alex qui tentait d'essayer de voler pour aller absolument le rejoindre.

- Je vais même avoir besoin de toi plus vite que tu ne le crois Mione. J'ai besoin de dormir! Ça parait pas mais ça dort pas beaucoup en même temps que nous cette chose la.

Alex se coucha sur son papa les bras dans le cou.

- Oh non toi! Tu ne t'endormiras pas! Sinon c'est moi qui dormira pas de la nuit pis maudit tu me fais ça à chaque fois!

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Alex.

- Quelqu'un d'autre à des questions, réponses, n'importe quoi à me dire avant que je parte souper?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais Hermione le coupa.

- Non, vas donc manger et te reposer, je serai toujours disponible advenant que tu aies besoin d'une pause. Conclut-elle en souriant.

Ron voulait juste s'émincer dans leur vie privée de toute façon, pas qu'il s'en rendait compte.

- On va te revoir bientôt Harry? Demanda Seamus.

- Bien sûr Seamus, je vais revenir pas demain car je dois passer une partie de la journée avec Pomfresh mais surement Vendredi. La plupart de mes cours je ne les suivrai plus avec vous... j'ai reçu mon horaire faudrait que je regarde. Avec Alex maintenant, plus rien n'est pareil...

Il se leva avec Alex endormi dans ses bras.

- Il a encore gagné le p'tit maudit...

Puis salua tout le monde avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Severus attendait Harry, mais ne se pressait pas car il savait Harry bien entouré. Donc il fit descendre des chariots de nourriture dans les cachots, du bon vin comme Harry l'aimait et des tas de desserts.

Il avait allumé toutes les bougies sur pied de sa salle et Merlin seul savait qu'il en possédait beaucoup!

Il plaça le tout sur la table et retourna dans sa chambre pour faire le lit avec de nouveaux draps et ajouter un oreiller, eh oui.

Quand Harry entra dans... leur appartement il resta stupéfait. Seul l'éclairage d'une centaine de bougie éclairait son passage dans l'appartement. Il allait alors rapidement dans la chambre ou il déposa tranquillement sur le lit fraichement changé, Alex qui dormait toujours puis alla directement dans le salon ou Severus l'attendait sur le divan. Harry alla s'asseoir sur ses genous se qui fit sursauter Severus qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Bonsoir mon amour...

Puis se pencha pour l'embrasser d'un long et amoureux baisé.

- Bonsoir, tu as laissé le bébé avec eux? Demanda-t-il, mais Harry lui pointa la chambre et il comprit. - Tu as faim?

Il lui donna quelques baisers courts dans le cou et le poussa un peu pour se relever.

- J'ai même prévu un dessert spécial pour toi au cas où nous serions seuls, ce qui me parraissait improbable, mais maintenant... Dit-il en l'aidant à se relever lui aussi.

Le visage se crispa quand Severus l'aida à se relever mais je crois que celui ci n'a rien vu car il n'en dit pas un mot...

- J'ai faim de toi moi... est-ce que je peux? dit-il en s'approchant doucement de Severus d'une démarche sensuelle.

Mais bien sur, leur horloge anti-vie-sexuelle sonna et Harry soupira et alla chercher Alex dans la chambre qui avait sans doute sentit la bonne odeur de nourriture.

Quand Harry revint, Severus lui passa une main le long du dos tout en le suivant à la cuisine.

- J'aurais trouvé une raison pour te résister et venir manger. Avoua-t-il sur un faux ton de tristesse.

Ils s'asseyèrent à la table, Alex sur les cuisses de Harry et commencèrent à manger avec appétit.

- Regarde, c'est ton horraire et ça, le miens, c'est merveilleux non? Puis il prit une bouché de volaille.

Harry étudiait entre deux bouchés, une pour lui et l'autre pour Alex, l'horaire qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Métamorphose et botanique je suis les cours habituelles. Histoire de la magie, divination, soins aux créatures magiques et défense contre les forces du mal abandonné... c'est à peu près temps puis il nous reste Potions, Sortilèges à nous deux. C'est parfait ça! Il ne me reste que 4 cours!

- Tu te sens capable d'endurer des cours donné par moi? Sérieusement, il n'y aura pas de petits jeux subtiles tu sais, t'en crois-tu capable?

Severus le regardait vraiment intrigué car, non seulement il allait retrouver cet étudiant avec qui il était tombé en amour, mais aussi toute l'intensité qu'il y avait.

- Moi, j'ai toujours cours de potion lorsque tu es en classe, ailleurs. Bien, nous aurons du temps à nous. Il a vraiment tout fait pour nous accomoder tu sais.

Harry éclata de rire à sa pensée qu'il dit tout haut.

- Bien sur que je vais pouvoir t'endurer pendant que tu me donneras les cours. Tu n'auras qu'à reprendre ton air froid du professeur Snape puis à m'engueuller que je connais rien puis tout ira bien. dit-il en approchant pour l'embrasser.

Puis se leva et alla vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre un bain avec Alex, faut essayer de l'endormir si on veut une petite soirée tranquille avec de se coucher.

- Quand il sera endormi, nous irons manger le dessert dans le salon, nous serons bien pour bavarder tranquille. Lança-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de vin de noix (Bah koi, ya du vin de pissenlit, pourquoi pas du vin de noix?!).

Severus se demandait si Harry était fatigué de tout faire pour Alex, il ne voulait pas lui demander de peur de parraître ridicule, mais il voyait bien que Harry avait mal au dos et qu'il semblait toujours épuisé.

Harry fit couler le bain puis se déshabilla suivi du déshabillage de bébé. Entrer dans l'eau fut délicieux, de l'eau chaude en masse et se laissa couler un peu profond Alex collé contre son torse restait silencieux, lui aussi aimait beaucoup prendre un bain chaud.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Harry fini par se relever un peu pour laver Alex puis celui ci joua un peu dans l'eau. Harry prit le temps de se laver tranquillement et quand est venu le temps de sortir, son dos bloqua. Il ferma les yeux puis prit une grande respiration.

- Severus?

Le concerné entra doucement dans la salle de bain.

- Peux-tu sècher et mettre le pyjama à Alex s'il te plait?

- Tout de suite. Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas?

Harry avait tellement eut de difficulté à lui tendre Alex que Severus vit bien qu'il avait encore mal, et ça empirait.

- Tu sais, il va falloir que je remédie à ça, ce problème de dos, ne le caches pas, c'est bien ça n'est-ce-pas? Je connais de bonnes techniques qui te feront te sentir bien dès demain.

Puis il passa la serviette sur le corps de son fil, qui riait parce que sa chatouillait beaucoup, ce coton était particulièrement doux.

Harry resta silencieux dans le bain. Alors Severus c'était rendu compte pour son dos, il aurait du le savoir, rien ne passe innaperçu à son mari. Il se leva tranquillement avec ses bras puisque son dos lui refusait de l'aider. Un coup sorti, il prit une serviette de bain et l'entoura autour de ses hanches puis se rendit dans la chambre ou Severus et Alex y étaient déjà.

- J'ai un rendez-vous demain avant midi avec Pomfresh. Elle va osculter Alex voir si tout va bien.

Et il se chercha quelque chose à se mettre, il n'avait pas encore défait ses bagages.

- Tu pourras lui demander de regarder ton dos dans ce cas, elle te dira tout de suite ce dont tu auras besoin pour te soigner. Dit-il en couchant l'enfant sur le lit, s'étirant pour donner à Harry un vêtement de nuit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai demain matin, je n'ai pas envie de préparer mes cours, sérieusement, je vais improviser pour la première journée, de toute façon, personne ne m'écoute, ils font juste se remémorer les ingrédients sans même savoir les effets d'une potion, vraiment, quelle perte de temps! Dit-il en s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête.

Harry ne prit pas le vêtement de nuit mais monta sur le lit pour aller se mettre sur Severus et le regarda.

- Ok, j'avoue! Je ne t'écoutais pas toujours en classe. Content?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Harry avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes puis se releva juste un peu pour pouvoir avoir le champs de vision sur les yeux de Severus.

- Mais... je passais mon temps à te regarder... je me suis toujours demander comment tu faisais pour rester si concentré quand tu enseignais et puis j'attendais toujours LE moment, celui ou tu me rabaissais. Passionnant tes cours vu par moi n'est-ce mon amour?

Puis sa bouche atteri dans son cou, passa et repassa sans cesse de haut en bas pour l'embrasser partout.

- J'ai de la difficulté à croire que dans ces temps-là, j'étais capable de te faire ce que je t'ai fait, j'en ai toujours honte maintenant, tu sais.

Harry commençait à l'exciter énormément, mais il ne voulait pas offrir ce spectacle à leur fils, il lança un regard évident à Harry puis le fit rouler sur le côté.

- Un peu de retenue, monsieur Snape! Lança-t-il en riant à moitié.

- Tu demandras les bons services de ta copine Hermione si tu souhaites avoir des intérractions plus poussées avec moi, d'ici là j'ai bien peur que tu n'ailles d'autre choix que de te retenir.

Puis il lui sourit de son plus grand sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil bien visé avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller et de le regarder, de le détailler.

- Vendredi.... murmura t'il à son amour. - Vendredi nous aurons la soirée et la nuit à nous deux... j'en glisserai un mot à Hermione...

Puis il glissa une main sur le torse de Severus... Il sentait que ça excitait celui ci mais ne put allez bien plus loin car un p'tit frimousse pointa son bout du nez de l'autre côté ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry.

- Hey toi! Tu ne dors pas encore?

Alex se laissa tomber sur Severus.

Celui-ci en perdit son souffle et se mit à rire aussi.

- Bon, il faut dormir, nous jouerons demain mon cher. Dit-il en le plaçant entre lui et Harry, embrassant son amour au passage et se recoucha sur le dos, les couvertures bien remontées sur lui.

- Vendredi? Pourquoi pas avant?

- Parce que je ne veux pas la déranger pendant sa semaine de cours. Je la connais, elle va la passer à faire ses devoirs alors que Vendredi, le lendemain c'est congé.

Il embrassa Severus puis Alex.... mais celui ci n'était pas du tout fatigué... il n'arrêtait pas de jaser haut et fort.

- Hey le bébé.... on se tait ok? Tu es suposé faire dodo, il est tard pour toi.

Mais Alex ne fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua son blabla.

Harry exaspéré se leva, mit un boxer et prit Alex dans ses bras, non sans une grimace.

- Je te laisse dormir, je vais allez l'endormir dans le salon.

- On devrait peut-être penser à une chambre pour lui, sinon on ne dormira jamais. Ajouta Severus. - Nous avons l'annexe à la chambre qui pourrait être parfaite, juste à deux pas, mais asser loin des oreilles... Ria-t-il - Car, quand tu n'es pas là, je prends trop de temps à m'endormir. Que dirais-tu que je vide cette grande piece demain matin et en fasse une chambre?

Severus rendrait service à Harry et à lui-même aussi, s'endormir plus tôt ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien après tout.

- Et comme ça il y aurait de la place pour plus de jouets, donc j'en profiterais pour aller en acheter d'avantage par le fait même.

- Ça serait parfait, il faut qu'il s'habitue à dormir seul aussi sinon ça fera un enfant peureu et il ne voudra jamais être seul. Et puis, je m'ennuie de dormir seul avec toi mais la à n'attendant faut je l'endorme se bébé la...

Harry soupira et alla au salon devant le foyer ou brûlait un feu. Il faisait encore très froid et se mois de janvier qui commençait allait être dur. Il berça Alex et il commençait à peine à s'endormir...

Harry pour sa part dormait debout.

Severus attendait Harry, encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était pourtant fatigué, mais il était seul, pas qu'il avait peur, mais c'était devenu une habitude pour lui de dormir avec Harry. Il aimait sentir sa chaleur sous la couverture, son souffle sur sa peau et ses mains dans les siennes, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer plus que maintenant, il en était amoureux fou. Dire qu'il y a pas si longtemps, il le méprisait, mais ça n'avait aucune valeur de toute manière. Maintenant ils avaient un fils, ils étaient mariés et toujours sans maison, mais ce n'était pas bien grave puisqu'ils passaient la majeur partie de leur temps au château.

Doucement, Severus ferma les yeux et s'endormi avec inquiétude, il espérait que Harry revienne vite se coucher pour ne pas qu'il soit exténué demain.

Harry était toujours dans le salon faisait les cents pas avec Alex dans les bras. Celui ci était rendu silencieux mais avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Il ne voulait décidément pas dormir et Harry commença à perdre patience. Il s'assit sur le divan et soupira. Alex lui le regarda de ses petits yeux noirs et serra un doigt de Harry dans sa petite main.

- Tu sais que je t'aime... mais pourquoi me fais-tu ça? Tu dois dormir et moi aussi. On va rejoindre papa dans le lit?

Et il se leva en même temps mais Alex commença alors à pleurer et du se résoudre à ne pas allez rejoindre Severus. Il se rassit en rageant.

Alex finit par s'endormir à 5heure le lendemain matin et quand Severus se leva, Harry n'avait toujours pas dormit et les cernes se laissaient voir en dessou de ses yeux.

- Harry? Demanda-t-il en le voyant. - Toi, tu n'as pas dormi, ne mens pas je le vois bien. Restes ici ce matin, j'irai avec le bébé voir madame Pomfresh, tu pourras dormir, je ferai cette chambre en après-midi. Dit-il en se levant pour s'habiller.

- Je vais aller déjeuner à la grande salle, il y a le déjeuner des professeurs, j'enmène Alex avec moi pour leur présenter en même temps d'accord?

Il voulait voir Harry dormir, il le voulait en forme et souriant, pas bougon et tout crispé comme il le voyait à l'instant.

- Aller, reposes-toi donc, tu en as besoin, je ne rigole pas. Puis il l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant d'enfiler son pantalon.

Harry regardant Severus puis hôcha la tête.

- Oui d'accord...

Mais il resta assit sur le sofa, il n'osait pas trop bouger car son dos, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit comme pas avec Alex dans les bras, l'avait complètement détruit. Il ferma les yeux quelques intants et il se sentit partir un peu alors les réouvrit immédiatement. Il se leva avec difficulté et quand il s'approcha de la chambre, il dût se tenir au mur et à une étagère pour ne pas tomber par terre.

Severus avait apperçut la scène et parti à contre coeur, il aurait aimé prendre soin de Harry.

Il arriva à la grande salle avec le petit trésor dans les bras, presque tout les enseignants l'accueuillèrent avec joie, sauf ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de la nouvelle, Hagrid fut le premier à s'avancer droit sur Severus.

- Oh mais quel joyeux p'tit bonhomme vous avez là Severus! Couchi couchi couchi.... Mais Alex se mit à pleurer en voyant ce demi-géant faire des horribles figures. - Désolé monsieur! Ajouta Hagrid sur un faux ton de boudin.

- Alors c'est à ca qu'il ressemble l'enfant prodige! Lança McGonagall.

Le déjeuner se passa plutot bien, Severus alla voir Pomfresh et revint pour l'heure du dîner, trouvant un Harry encore endormi dans le grand lit. Il déposa Alex dans son aire de jeu et entra dans la pièce à côté pour commencer à arranger la future chambre du petit ange.

Harry lui était encore très bien endormi et rêva encore de son bébé.

- Non Alex! Ne fait pas ça. - Alex! On t'as dit que c'était pas bien! - Va voir ton père j'suis pu capable!

Et des phrases presque tous semblable sortaient des lèvres de Harry endormi... pas longtemps puisqu'un ou plutôt plusieurs 'guichi chimawa' se fit entendre dans ses oreilles. Quand il ouvrit les yeux de misère c'est pour appercevoir Alex à deux centimètres de son nez.

- Severus... Alex est réveillé...

Il croyait que Severus l'avait couché avec lui vu qu'il s'était surement endormi en matinée.

Seulement la figure de Severus apparut dans l'encâdrement de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Alex! Désolé Harry, je l'avais pourtant posé dans son aire de jeu, je m'excuse. Dit-il en reprenant le bébé dans ses bras. - Toi et moi, on va aller à la cuisine pour ne pas déranger Papa, ensuite je vais te montrer ta chambre à toi!

- Non non... c'est correct, j'ai assez dormit....

Puis il poussa les couvertures de sur lui et ne bougea plus. Il était trop bien mais il ne devait quand même pas rester toute la journée couché! Et en plus il était déjà 13h30 et il fallait vraiment qu'il aille voir madame Pomfresh, ah oui...

- Comment ça c'est passé aujourd'hui avec lui? Et madame Pomfresh à dit quoi au juste? Il est correct? Tu lui a demandé pourquoi il ne faisait pas ses nuits encore? Puis...

Mais il s'arrêta car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il posait trop de question.

- Il a été gentil.... Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il allait dormir normallement très très bientôt, si ce n'est pas ce soir, c'est tout près... À part ça, oui, il va bien. - J'ai terminé la chambre, comme tu dormais et que je ne voulais pas te dérangé, j'ai mis des couleurs au hazard, tu n'as qu'à les changées si tu veux, me reste plus qu'à aller chercher un petit lit et des choses néssessaires, puis, bien sûre, des jouets... Dit-il en terminant sa phrase, le regard sur son fils.

- Zouè!

Puis il s'approcha à 4 pattes vite vite vers Severus pour qu'il le prenne mais à mi chemin, il trouvait que c'était long et il se mit à pleurer pour qu'il le prenne maintenant.

- Il est trop paresseux! J'me demande de qui il retient... surement de moi!

Puis Harry se retourna et se leva lentement. Son dos était un peu moins pire mais lui faisait toujours mal. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla embrasser son mari.

- Je t'aime. Je reviens vite, je vais juste faire un p'tit saut à l'infirmerie et je reviens voir la chambre puis manger aussi.

Quand Harry se retourna vers Alex, celui ci se cachait dans les robes de son père et Harry éclata de rire.

- Il croit pas que je vais le chicaner quand même? Hey ti boute, regarde moi.

Mais Alex restait caché alors il lui ébourrifia les cheveux(qu'il avait en abondance) puis quitta ses appartements. En marchant dans les couloirs quelqu'un le retient par le bras.

Severus fit le lit que Harry avait laissé à l'envers et se rendit immédiatement sur le chemin de traverse avec Alex pour acheter tout ce qui manquait, le bébé pu choisir ce qu'il voulait, Severus se sentait gentil et lui paya une montagne de jouets qu'il n'eut pas le choix de faire transporter jusqu'au château, le lit, une commode et des vêtements de toutes grandeurs pour ne pas avoir à toujours chercher quoi lui mettre.

Il revint avant Harry, donc il pu arranger la chambre un peu et ranger les vêtements puis placer tout les jouets dans un bac, que Alex s'était empressé de vider pour jouer tout de suite.

Severus lisait un livre sur le lit des maîtres tandis que Alex jouait dans sa chambre en riant, gazouillant et toutes sortes de sons.

Harry se retourna et se trouve face à face avec.... bin oui Drago.

- Pas en cours toi? Hehe, comment vas-tu? Tout c'est bien passé avec le vieux?

Puis Drago lui raconta tout l'histoire et tout c'était très bien déroulé. Harry en était très content pour lui, Drago avait l'air en forme et c'était ça le principal.

- Je dois aller voir Pomfresh alors tu m'excuses ok? On se revoit bientôt.

Puis Harry prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

'Toc toc'

Elle fit entrer et il s'assisait sur un lit et lui conta tout. Comment il se sentait, son mal de dos puis sa vue qui diminuait encore. Elle commença par le faire déshabiller puis à l'aide d'un sort elle regarda l'interrieur si tout était bien en place. La grossesse et l'accouchement n'avait fait aucun dégat, c'était au moins un bon point, puis elle lui tâta le dos et elle vit tout de suite ce qui se passait de croche.

- Harry, tu as des noeuds. Dans quelques semaines, voir des mois tu seras mis sur pied avec un potion que Severus devra te préparer et que tu prendras 4 fois par jour et tu verras tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Puis pour ta vue... je peux t'aider et tu n'auras plus besoin de tes lunettes.

Harry hocha la tête. Plus de lunette... jamais il n'y aurait pensé une seule fois qu'il pourrait ne plus en avoir.

PomPom lui dit de fermer les yeux, lança un sort puis lui dit de s'étendre et de réouvrir les yeux, il voyait tout embrouillé et il se demanda pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné mais avant qu'il put dire quoique se soit, un liquide coula dans ses yeux.

Il se releva 10-15 minutes après pour se rendre compte que ça vue était parfaite malgré que cela faisait un mal de chien. Il prit ses lunettes et les fourra dans sa poche, c'était un souvenir.

Il la remercia puis prit un papier auquel elle avait écrit à Severus se qu'il devait faire pour le dos à Harry.

Il partie tout de suite après puis entra dans leurs appartements avec le sourire qui lui avait manqué depuis quelque temps.

Severus n'entendit pas Harry monter, mais le vit et eut une drole d'expression, les yeux plissés et la tête en avant.

- Harry... T'as oublié tes lunettes.. Et, pour ton dos, tu sais ce que c'est?

Alex ne sortit même pas de la chambre au son de la voix de Harry, trop occuppé avec tout ses jouets, qu'il n'avait même pas fini d'étreiner d'ailleurs!

Harry sourti puis vint se coller à lui et l'embrassa.

- Je n'est pas oublié mes lunettes, elles sont la. dit-il en les lançant sur le lit. - Puis pour mon dos, tient, les recommandations du maître au maître.

Puis il se leva en donnant le papier à Severus, en l'embrassant encore et alla s'asseoir dans la chambre de son fils en regardant la décoration puis son fils qui se perdait sous la tonne de jouet.

- Tu n'as pas un peu exagéré sur les jouets? Je ne sais même plus ou se trouve le vrai bébé!!!!

Puis ria de bon coeur.

- Tu es le même sans tes lunettes, sauf que là, tu as ce petit quelque chose qui me ..... Coupa-t-il avant de lui saisir une fesse et de l'embrasser. - Voyons ces recommandations.... Hmmm... ingérer potion 4 fois par jour.... ne pas manger l'heure suivant la prise de potion... Il continua ainsi un petit bout quand... - AHHHH! Mais c'est intéressant.... voyon voir ....Exercer massage de 15 minutes après prise de potion.... t'entends ça Harry?....

Puis il lui pointa un petit gobelin verdâtre dans le milieu de la pile de jouet.

- Il est là, dans son costume de vilain goblin! Dit-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Harry ria avec Severus et une tête se leva pour les regarder et ria lui aussi mais de quoi... on ne le saura jamais.

- La déco est parfaite! C'est super! Ça va numéro 1 avec se le p'tit monstre.

Puis Harry perdit son sourire et se retourna vers son amour en se levant.

- Seulement 15 minutes? dit-il en s'approchant de Severus... - Tu es sur qu'elle n'a pas écrit 30 minutes? Montre voir...

Il embrassa Severus.

- Je vais me préparer quelque chose à manger, je meurt de faim!!

- Faim faim! papa!!!!

Puis un goblin vert se ... leva... fit deux pas puis retomba.

- Severus... IL VIENT DE FAIRE SES PREMIERS PAS!!!!

Harry sauta partout puis alla voir directement le concerné de ses pas.

- Merveilleux, je me demandais comment il avait sortit de son aire de jeu!

Severus regarda Harry s'exciter comme une poule en prenant Alexar dans ses bras, il riait.

- Toi mon grand, on va allez se faire d'la bouffe, t'auras jamais vu ça. J'te paye une bouteille de lait ok?

Puis il s'en alla dans la cuisine préparer un repas de Dieu.

- T'as une fringale mon amour? Tu veux manger quelque chose avec nous?

- Bien sûre.

Toutes ses choses à manger? Mais Harry en avait fait pour une armée!

- Heu... Harry... on est seulement 3 tu sais.....

Et il prit place à la table.

- 3 ? Oh je sais, mais pourquoi dis tu ça? J'ai pas fait grand chose pourtant...

Harry haussa les épaules, fit une assiette à Alex qui mangea tout seul... ok... joua plus que mangé mais bon! C'était un bébé!

Le soir arriva et Alex n'avait toujours pas fait de sieste et Harry était extrèmement content et à l'air qu'affichait Severus, lui aussi.

- Ta première nuit dans ta chambre mon coeur, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?

'En tout cas, pour moi et Severus oui...' pensa t'il en souriant.

Aussitôt dit le mot chambre, Alex devint tout sourire et tendait les bras pour y aller, Severus avait fait une bonne affaire en achetant tout ces jouets finallement. Et ce lit en forme d'elfe de maison rigolo, tout pour vouloir aller se coucher quoi!

- Et nous, nous allons pouvoir nous étendre de tout notre long sans craindre de lui faire mal! Dit-il en souriant, marchant vers la chambre avec Harry.

Harry changea tout d'abord la couche de Alex puis lui mit un pyjama.

- On va prendre le bain demain matin mon coeur.

Pui le coucha et l'habrilla avec une couverture de....

- Non.... Sev, t'es pas sérieux la?

Harry regardait la couverture encore une fois pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, du moins, il aimerait bien rêver.

- Sev... tu vas avoir une explication à me donner! Acheter une couverture avec ma face étampé dessu n'est pas drôle du tout!

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de rire jusqu'à en pleurer.

- Au début, j'étais contre, mais je me suis dit que..... écoute Harry.... c'est un enfant et c'est comme si tu étais près de lui.... bon j'ai peut-être été fort sur ce coup-là......

Puis il se remit à rire encore plus.

- Bon... couchons-le, il meurt d'envie que tu le poses sur ta.... figure.... Et il éclata de rire encore une fois.

- Été fort?? Un peu oui. Dès qu'on va à Pré au Lard, on achète autre chose!

Harry se leva...

- Tu le vois peut-être comme si j'étais près de lui mais moi je ne vois que l'îdole qu'ils ont essayé de faire avec moi. Je suis loin d'être ce qu'ils pensent et je ne veux surtout pas être îdolé et cette couverture me fait trop rappeller ce que je ne veux pas être, désolé.

Puis Harry quitta la chambre sans un regard derrière pour allez se réfugier dans leur lit.

Il ne voulait pas être méchant surtout que Severus en faisant une blague d'un côté mais ça avait été plus fort que lui et il se trouvait vraiment con en ce moment.

Severus apparut dans le cadrage de porte.

- Je suis désolé Severus.... vraiment désolé.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Voyons! N'en fais pas tout un plat Harry, c'est rien! Dit-il en allant le rejoindre dans le lit.

Il se colla à lui et lui donna un baiser, puis le serra d'avantage.

- J'ai fait une bêtise, je m'en rend compte, mais prends-le du bon côté s'il-te-plaît.

Harry se retourna vers lui et se colla.

- Je sais... j'suis stupide, j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, c'est juste que... je ne veux pas qu'il sache qui je suis... plutôt qui j'étais.

Harry leva son visage vers celui de son mari.

- Je ne lui ai pas dis bonne nuit... il va m'en vouloir tu crois?

- Bah non, j'ai à peine terminé de le border qu'il dormait profondément.

Puis il embrassa Harry à quelques endroits rapidement et posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui tenant la main.

- Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver sans lui, non?

C'est comme le mal du pays quoi.

- Bizare oui... c'est comme un vide en moi.

Harry se souleva puis ôta ses vêtements du haut puis se recoucha rapidement et se colla sur Severus une fois de plus.

- Comble le vide en moi... Je m'ennuie de toi... et puis j'suis sur que tu n'es pas fatigué...

Harry le têtait un peu, une moue irrésistible à la figure.

- Un peu oui, mais je veux bien m'occupper de toi, c'est bien plus intéressant... Dit-il avant de saisir sa bouche de ses lèvres, lui tenant la taille tout en la caressant énergiquement.

Il posa une main sous Harry pour le retourner d'avantage vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Je m'ennuis de toi aussi... Je t'aime tellement...

Harry sentit son sexe grossir en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Il passa sa jambe sur les hanches de Severus qui sentit son excitation immédiatement. Sa bouche se laissa aller sur la sienne puis glissa sa langue pour rencontrer celle de la bouche voisine.

Quand Severus passa sa main dans la pantalon de Harry, quelqu'un toussa pas loin d'eux ce qui fit sursauter les deux compagnons qui se retourna très vite vers la personne qui se trouvait dans le cadrage de leur porte dans le noir mais Severus reconnu cette silhouette familière.

- Que fais-tu ici?! Demanda Severus en revêtant un par-dessus puis il se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide vers Slyllus.

- On entre pas ici comme on entre chez Hagrid! Que fais-tu ici?

Harry se leva puis alla directement devant la chambre d'Alex tout en observant son amour et son frère.

- Je tes dis que je reviendrais. Dit Slyllus.

Puis il le prit par le cou et l'accota dans le mur.

- NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lâche le!!! Harry s'approcha dangereusement du 'couple'. - Je t'avais bien spécifié de ne pas revenir dans ma vie!

- Oui, mais Severus a une dette envers moi, et c'est ce que je viens chercher.

Puis il se retourna vers Severus.

- Tu sais que tu me dois la vie...... Je viens la prendre aujourd'hui, car j'ai été mis au courant que tu en avais une pour moi..... Où est-il?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux! Non... pas son fils... Il recula jusqu'à la porte.

- Tu peux partir. Jamais tu ne l'auras. C'est une dette que Severus te dois, pas moi et c'est mon fils pas seulement le sien alors tu pars maintenant.

Harry chercha sa baguette des yeux, il ne la voyait à nulle part, ni celle de Severus.

Slyllus frappa Severus sans que celui ci puisse réagir puis s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres vers Harry.

- Je devrais peut-être prendre les deux, toi et l'enfant....

Severus revint derrière Slyllus et lui assèna un coup à la nuque, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol asser durement.

- Sale merde! Je vais partir avec toi, mais tu ne touches pas à ma famille! Sinon je t'arracherai les yeux de mes mains et te forcerai à les avaler! Tu me prends moi ou rien dutout!

Les larmes de Harry coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas pus les empêcher.

- Non... tu n'iras pas... Severus...

Slyllus se releva et toisa du regard Severus.

- Très bien....

- NON!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai dit non... Sev...

Harry le suppliait, il n'était rien sans lui, puis Alex se mit à pleurer.

- Harry.... Laisse-moi partir, tu n'as pas le choix, moi non plus.....

- Et il ne risque pas de revenir... en tout cas pas sans quelques membres en moins! Reprit Slyllus en saisissant Severus par son vêtement. - Aller, tu me suis!

- Harry... Tu sais quoi faire, même si tu ne lui fais pas confiance.... Harry..! Cria Severus alors qu'il disparraissait derrière la porte avec Slyllus.

Harry se jeta dans la chambre de Alex qui continua de pleurer, il s'était fait réveiller dans son sommeil et n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Puis, tout d'un coup il arrêta quand Harry entra dans leur chambre. Alex regardait partout puis...

- Papa? Ou papa ou?

Harry prit une grande respiration puis déposa le p'tit sur le lit, l'instant qu'il mette ses vêtements... ou il trouva sa baguette en se maudissant, il reprit Alex puis partie en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il passa la gargouille cogna à la porte à attendit. Harry était toujours en pleure et le visage de Alex reflètait l'imcompréhension.

Dumbledore vint répondre asser vite, pour une fois.

- Harry? Mais que se passe-t-il par Merlin? Lui demanda-t-il les yeux plus gros que des citrouilles.

Il les fit entrer et s'assoire sur le petit fauteuil d'entrée.

- Dis-moi.... Je sens de mauvaises choses... c'est Severus?

Puis Dumbledore passa sa main sur la tête de Alex pour le relaxer instantanément.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Slyllus, vous savez qui sait n'est-ce pas? Severus lui doit sa vie... il voulait le bébé puis après Severus à dit lui ou personne d'autre alors ils sont parti.... Professeur... j'ai besoin de lui...

Il regarda Alex qui était entrain de se rendormir.

- Je le ferai garder par Hermione. Je partirai le chercher, même s'il faut que je le tues, j'ai besoin de Severus près de moi.

- Oh, tu sais, il n'est pas bien loin... il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Si ça se trouve, il est perdu dans la forêt et connaissant Severus, il ne lui dira pas le bon chemin ou fera semblant de ne pas le savoir. Je vais envoyer Hagrid le capturer, Slyllus se croit puissant, mais il ne sait utiliser rien d'autre que ses poings. Aller, vite ! Cria Dumbledore à son phénix, qui s'envola aussitôt en un éclair.

- Tu ne peux pas aller le chercher, car s'il te tue aussi, que deviendra votre enfant? Il faut user de jugement ici, tu me comprends ?

Harry baissa la tête vers Alexar qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Qu'adviendra t'il de lui? Oh il le savait, une seule famille pourrait s'en occuper.

- Je ne peux plus penser comme il faut quand Severus n'est pas proche de moi. Vous savez, il est la personne qu'il me fallait... malgré se que vous pouvez penser. On est heureux, enfin, oui est est heureux puis Alex est notre trésor...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en un éclair pour dévoiler Hagrid, un corps dans les bras.

- Voilà, je n'ai pas eu le choix....... je ne trouve Severus nulle part, comme c'est là, Slyllus a probablement eut le temps de.... Et il vit Harry et le bébé... - Heuu.... que fait-on de son corps?

Hagrid resta debout.

- Averti le ministère, c'est eux qui vont être heureux, ils le voulaient mort ou vif... Tu as bien regardé partout Hagrid? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, mais j'y retourne de ce pas, attendez-moi ici. Puis il sorti aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Harry trembla. C'est impossible que Severus est disparu... non impossible, pas son Severus, pas son amour, son mari, le père de son fils, non c'était vraiment impossible. Il secoua la tête pour se dire qu'il avait raison, peut-être était-il rentré au chateau?

Il regarda le corps de Slyllus étendu à moitié mort à terre. Une rage monta en lui, s'il avait fait quoi que se soit à Severus... le ministère l'aura mort et très bien cuit sur les doloris.

Alex bougea un peu dans son sommeil et Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Albus et Harry attendaient, toujours pas de trace de Hagrid.

- Tu sais Harry, il fait très noir, c'est normal que cela prenne du temps.

Il se leva, prit une theillère et versa une tasse.

- Bois ce chocolat, tu te sentiras moins sur les nerfs et tu pourras penser sans être confus.

Au même moment, Hagrid revint......... un corps dans les bras.....

- Professeur.... Puis il fit signe que non de la tête.... - Je crois pas qu'on pourra le ramener. Dit-il en l'étendant sur le sol.

Il avait une griffure sur la joue gauche, de nombreuses coupures sur les mains, des bleus et en plus il était mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

- Il s'est noyé.... ou Slyllus l'a fait, j'en sais rien.

- Allons Hagrid, ne tire pas de conclusions si vite.

Harry arrêta de respirer puis échappa sa tasse de chocolat chaud par terre. Il se leva puis déposa Alex sur le fauteuil puis se déplaça très vite jusqu'à Severus.

- Mon amour? Sev...

Puis écouta voir si il respirait mais n'entendit rien du tout. Ses larmes qui avaient réussi à sècher tombèrent plus nombreuse qu'habituellement.. Il passa et repassa sa main dans les cheveux de son mari quand il remarqua son alliance... L'anneau... Severus lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle prouvait l'amour de deux êtres quand un d'eux était en danger ou/et était malade ou en très mauvais état.

Il prit une grande respiration puis se colla sur Severus et se concentra. Severus devait revenir, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Harry... Commença Dumbledore ...- Tu ne pourras rien faire, laisse-moi le voir... Mais Harry ne s'ôta pas.

Hagrid regardait la scène et laissa aller une larme (Imagine!) le long de sa barbe.

- Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps Albus, je suis un crétin....

- Chhhht... regarde... Le coupa Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais sa respiration était visible de par son estomac qui montait et descendait faiblement.

- Revient mon amour... murmura Harry mais avec le silence qui pesa dans la pièce, Dumbledore et Hagrid l'entendit.

Harry entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de Severus, et celui ci se retourna vivement puis cracha de l'eau de ses poumons. Severus reprenna un peu de mieux.

Harry s'était redresser pour le regarder mais le toucha toujours. Personne ne vit mais Alex s'était levé puis marcha vers ses parents.

Severus était conscient, mais ne pouvait pas trop bouger car il avait très mal, tout son corps souffrait... Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry, puis la figure de Alex apparaître juste derrière, tout ce qu'il pu faire fut sourire d'une façon à peine visible puis tomba dans les pommes.

- Vite, madame Pomfresh! S'écria Dumbledore.

Hagrid prit Severus dans ses bras et l'amena en direction de la soignante.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_Bizouxxxx_

_Caro's_


	11. Chapitre 11

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** pour plus tard (lemon)_

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

_**NdA : **Bon ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Il commence à avoir de l'action, si on peut appeler ça de l'action lolll Et un autre chapitre très long... 41 page Words. À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! (très bientôt lol)_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Severus était couché nu, sur un lit de l'infirmierie et madame Pomfresh venait de finir son inspection de son corps, il allait s'en sortir. Harry l'habrilla doucement puis s'assit à côté de lui, une main dans sa main et de l'autre il caressa ses cheveux doucement.

Alex lui dormait paisiblement sur le lit voisin et Dumbledore était avec l'infirmière dans le bureau de celle-ci pour discuter de l'état de son patient.

Hagrid s'approcha tranquillement de Harry.

- Harry, pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû revenir avec lui en premier, pas avec l'autre. Tu sais, Slyllus a un passé choquant et Severus en fait partie.

Hagrid ôta les cheveux qui traînaient dans le figure de Severus.

- Il n'a pas mérité ça, même si Slyllus était en droit de réclâmer son dû. Au moins il va se rétablir.

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que Slyllus avait le droit mais pas de le tuer, encore moins d'y enlever... non...

- Je sais... Hagrid, je ne connais pas le passé de Severus même si je sais que ce n'était certainement pas rose mais s'il veut que je l'apprenne, il me le dira lui même sinon, il le gardera pour lui. J'ai aussi mes secrets, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs...

Il regarda son bébé voir s'il dormait toujours. Puis revient à Severus pour arranger son oreillé derrière sa tête pour qu'il soit confortable.

Hagrid alla voir madame Pomfresh, tandis que Dumbledore revint vers Harry.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne sait pas quand il se réveillera, elle ne sait même pas si il se réveillera un jour, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

Hagrid refit son apparition avec madame Pomfresh et tout trois échangèrent des regards incertains, puis Dumbledore parla.

- Harry, je sais combien cette situation est difficile, mais tu devras user de patience. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider avec ton enfant, je t'enverrai un elfe ou une personne de ton choix, madame Pomfresh fera tout en son pouvoir pour ramener Severus parmis nous. Dit-il sérieusement.

Harry ne lâcha pas du regard Severus puis dit :

- On a besoin de personne sauf de lui...

3 semaines passèrent sans que l'état de Severus s'amiliore. Harry et Alex faisaient le chemin de leur appartement à l'infirmerie plusieurs fois par jour pour venir le voir. Alex avait grandi encore beaucoup, il marchait très bien maintenant puis il disait de plus en plus de mot et de phrase.

Ça faisait aussi 3 semaines que Harry n'avait pas vue ses amis, trop concentré sur Severus.

Une nuit, un Samedi précisément, Severus ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il était très confus, mais se souvenait du pourquoi il était là, comment oublier? Il bougea les bras et s'apperçut qu'il était asser enkylosé, mais à force de bouger, il pu se lever pour aller à la salle de bain.

Il se recoucha dans son lit et se demanda combien de temps il avait été là, comment Harry allait et Alex....

Il pleurait, il aurait voulu que tout ça se passe autrement. Où pouvait bien être Harry? Cela faisait peut-être des mois qu'il était inconscient et Harry avait sûrement perdu tout espoir, il était peut-être même parti loin pour vivre loin de son malheur.

La tête de Severus était pleine de pensées, les larmes coulaient et il n'arrivait pas à refermer les yeux, de peur de ne pas se réveiller encore.

Dimanche matin affichait un soeil ravageur! La chaleur se fit sentir et tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient dehors pour apprécier la première chaleur de l'hiver qui tirait bientôt à sa fin... malgré qu'on était seulement en plein mois de Janvier.

Harry se réveilla à 6heure du matin, Alex lui tirait les oreilles et il trouvait sa drôle. Harry lui sourit puis se leva et prit son gros bébé dans ses bras et alla préparer un petit déjeuné. Après, ils se lavèrent et descendirent, comme d'habitude, à l'infirmerie.

- On va voir papa, Alex.

Et celui ci cria 'Papa' tout le long du trajet.

Severus avait réussit à se rendormir vers 5 heures ce matin-là, il n'entendit pas Harry et Alex entrer. Il était couché dans la position dans laquelle il avait toujours été depuis son coma, donc rien pour que son mari ne s'apperçoive de son récent réveil.

Il fut quand-même tiré de son sommeil par une main qui le caressait sur le visage et, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il apperçut Harry penché au-dessus de lui, les yeux fermés, l'air triste.

Il souleva lentement sa main pour aller toucher la figure de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde et attendit de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Severus pleurait, il était si heureux de voir que Harry ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Au contact d'une main sur sa joue Harry sursauta. Quand il vit Severus le regarder, il ferma les yeux puis les réouvrient. C'était donc vrai, il n'avait pas rêvé que Severus s'était réveillé. Harry le prit dans ses bras puis le serra très fort.

- Oh Merlin... j'en rêve depuis des semaines...

Ses larmes se mirent à couler en abondance puis se recula pour pouvoir regarder son visage, trait par trait, comme pour vérifier si c'était bien lui.

- Mon amour...

Puis Harry posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- J'ai eu peur cette nuit, peur que tu m'es abandoné parce que j'était trop longtemps parti...... Des semaines?

Cela faisait donc longtemps et Harry l'attendait toujours? Il ne pouvait être plus heureux. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira sur lui pour qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre, puis il l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je t'aime... Tu m'as attendu...... Harry je t'aime. Puis il tourna la tête car un petit garçon lui tirait la couverture pour capter son attention. - Ohhhhh mon fils.... Comme il a grandi! Dit-il en le montant lui aussi sur le lit.

- Papa! mon papa! S'écria Alexar en l'entourant de ses bras. - T'aime.... papa! Ajouta-t-il une fois la tête dans le cou de son père.

Severus versa encore quelques larmes.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon fils. Puis il serra sa famille contre lui et fondit en larmes, pleurant avec voix. Il était tellement heureux.

Dumbledore et l'infirmière qui était non loin ne dirent pas un mot et regardèrent la petite scène avec un sourire. Une seule ombre restait au tableau, Est-ce que Severus allait ravoir tous ses facultés comme avant? Il risquait de gros blanc de mémoire et des difficultés à se concentrer énorme.

- Maintenant, commença Harry. - Il faut beaucoup de repos, il faut que tu reprennes vite.

Il continua de passer sa main dans ses cheveux tout doucement.

- Je prendrai soin de toi... je te le promets.

- Je me sens bien, du moins, bien pour quelqu'un qui a été inconscient des semaines.

Severus regarda madame Pomfresh.

- Je veux rentrer, je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus!

- Vous pouvez, Severus, mais vous devrez rester dans vos appartements encore quelques jours avant de reprendre vos activités habituelles. Madame Pomfresh fit signe à Dumbledore de prendre Alex et de se retirer un moment, puis elle s'adressa aux deux hommes. - Il serait préférable que vous ne.... vous savez... que vous attendiez au moins une ou deux nuits, juste pour s'assurer que tout est redevenu normal en lui...

Puis elle partie et dit en s'en allant...

- Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Harry sourit et même émit un petit rire face à la maladresse de l'infirmière face à leur relation... sexuelle.

- 2-3 jours de plus... fait 3 semaines que j'attends, quelques jours de plus me tuera pas! Lança t'il assez fort en blaguant.

Il prit Severus encore une fois dans ses bras puis se leva et alla vers l'armoir pour prendre les vêtements propres qu'il avait enmené il y a trop longtemps déjà puis les déposa près de Severus.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide à t'habiller? Il ne faudrait pas que tu forces trop...

Et il ferma les rideaux autour du lit.

- Je suis allé à la salle de bain cette nuit, je crois que je pourrai le faire.. Mais ton contacte m'a tellement manqué.... Puis il se leva et fit face à Harry pour l'enlasser sensuellement. - Deux nuits.... Deux nuits... ce sera pas si long.... Harry tu me manques dans tous les sens... Je suis si heureux que tu sois là pour moi..... Puis il l'embrassa, passant ses mains partout dans son dos et sur ses fesses. - Bon je m'habille. Dit-il en souriant.

- Heu Harry? Appella-t-il en s'assoyant sur le lit. - J'arrivais pas à me pencher suffisament pour mettre ces bas et mes souliers.... Dit-il, mal à l'aise.

Harry souria puis se pencha et les lui mis doucement, comme s'il habillait son fils puis se releva et prit Severus dans ses bras.

- Mais ou il est rendu se petit coquin? dit-il en regardant dans tous les directions pour trouver Alex.

Ils firent le tour de l'infirmerie puis se rendirent compte que Dumbledore était parti avec lui.

- On fait quoi? On le laisse se débrouille avec lui ou... ??

- Bah oui! Il l'aime tellement, il a dû l'amener dans son bureau pour le gaver de friandises.

Dumbledore, souriant, marchait avec Alex vers son bureau.

- Je vais te présenter un gentil oiseau et puis, papa à besoin d'un peu de temps avec heuuu... Papa et papa veulent sûrement un peu de temps pour eux.

- Tu sais Harry, je meurs de faim. Lança Severus.

- Vient avec moi, je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose de légé. Tu ne dois pas trop manger...

Puis ils partirent à leur appartement. Harry commença la nouriture tandis que Severus était assit dans le salon.

- Ça fait bizare de ne pas avoir Alex... je sais tu vas me dire que ça ne fait que quelques minutes voir une heure mais je n'y peux rien, je m'ennuie.

Puis il dit son mari de venir manger et Harry le regarda en silence.

- Merci beaucoup, tu es tellement gentil, j'aurais pu le préparer tu sais... Merci.

Il mangea, bu son verre d'eau et passa au salon.

- Je suis comme perdu Harry, je me sens étranger chez moi.... c'est comme si j'étais arrivé à un nouvel endroit, tout en le connaissant.... C'est bizarre.

Severus avait son dos accoté dans un coin du sofa, il tira Harry pour qu'il s'assoit sur lui et le caressa sur le visage.

- Tu t'en ais bien sorti mon amour? Tout s'est bien passé?

Harry baissa la tête pour ne pas regarder Severus.

- ... Oui, tout c'est bien passé. Tu as remarqué comme il a grandit?

Il n'était quand même pas pour lui dire qu'il avait fait une dépression non? Surtout la fois ou il avait presque frappé Alex... non, il ne pouvait certainement pas le lui dire.

- À tous les matins, dès que je le vois je remarque toujours quelque chose de nouveau.

- J'ai été surpris de combien il a changé... et il parle plus qu'avant aussi, il est intelligent.

Severus ferma les yeux et serra Harry contre lui.

- J'ai fait tellement de cauchemars durant mon inconscience, et je croyais que tout était vrai.... Je suis heureux de voir que tout vas bien.

Il lui embrassa le cou en lui touchant légèrement la poitrine.

- Tu t'es bien mis en forme avec ce petit paquet de nerfs sur deux pattes... ohhh quels muscles!.... Dit-il en souriant.

- Ohh hmmmm.... Sev...

Harry gémit. Ses mains lui avaient tellement manqué et pour qu'il arrête, il les prit dans les siennes.

- Arrête... je vais te violer si tu continues...

Mais il y avait déjà une bosse dans son pantalon. Pour essayer de ne pas se concentrer sur ça, il continua de parler de son bout-chou.

- Il est intelligent comme toi... Alexar sera un vrai Serpentard plus tard.

- Toi.... Me violer? Mais tu ne ferais même pas de mal à une mouche!

Puis Severus continua de promener ses mains sur cette poitrine très musclée en souriant.

- Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être changer de place et t'assoir à côté au lieu de rester sur moi, tu sais ce que madame Pomfresh a dit concernant nos.... relations. Dit-il en prenant la même expression que l'infirmière avait prise.

Harry se leva précipitament puis se rassit les jambes de chaque côté de Severus.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable quand j'ai envie de sexe!

Puis il commença par lui donner quelques baisés dans le cou puis se poussa sur le côté pour ne pas continuer et aller au point de non-retour. Severus n'avait certainement pas la forme pour ça et madame Pomfresh les tueraient sur le champ s'ils oseraient.

- Et si on allait prendre un bain avant que cette frimousse revienne?

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Dumbledore avait enmené Alexar dans la grande salle pour le dîné et qu'il parlait très fort et à tout le monde... Disons qu'il se promenait de table en table et quand il avait reconnu Hermione il ne l'avait plus lâché et elle avait été obligé de le faire manger.

- Ah non! Pas de bain avec toi...... Dit-il en poussant Harry sur le dos, avançant au-dessus de lui très lentement pour l'emprisonner entre ses quatres membres. - Tu sais très bien où cela conduira... Et puis....... Je t'ai à ma portée, juste là.... Si je voulais... Si je pouvais plutôt, tu serais déjà complètement nu... j'ai de l'énergie à revendre depuis quelques minutes.... Il conclut sa phrase par un baiser des plus évocateurs dans le cou de son amour, laissant traîner sa langue un peu au hazard avant de soupirer et de se lever.

- Je vais me laver..... je reviens vite.... tout propre....

Et il prit une gorgée d'eau.

- Oh que non!

Harry se leva le plus vite possible puis le prit par la taille avant qu'il n'atteigne la salle de bain.

- Avec moi ou rien du tout...

Puis il fit sa moue... énormément... chiante!

- Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser à moi même... je peux faire tellement de conneries.

- De conneries? Hmmmm..... Comme quoi?.... Désobéïr aux recommendations?..... Tu sais, c'est dangereux ce que tu me demandes là..... Va pour une douche d'accord? Ce sera plus rapide..

Tout en se rendant à la salle de bain, Severus dévêtit Harry et le contraire se fit aussi... Oh ils ne s'aidaient pas du tout, mais bon, ils venaient de se retrouver, fallait pas leur en demander trop.

Severus ajusta la température de l'eau et y entra aisément, suivit de son mari.

- Je..... Dit-il en se regardant lui-même, la barre de savon en main. - J'arrive toujours pas à me pencher jusqu'à mes jambes...

Harry prit le le savon puis avec un sourire il se pencha doucement passant le savon sur ses hanches puis ses fesses et n'oublia pas se qui se trouvait devant lui... Harry se sentit encore plus excité surtout que cette chose lui était interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre... mais rien ne lui empêchait de prendre son temps pour le laver... Sauf quand il vit la respiration de Severus changer la il se dit que c'était peut-être un peu trop chiant, alors il continua son lavage jusqu'aux petites orteils.

Il se remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres ou il les captura puis un long baisé s'en suivit.

- ...... Harry.... Non...... faudrait pas.... ce serait dommage de ne pas suivre la consigne.... oh oui.... dommage.......

Il profitait portant de la bouche offerte devant lui et des mains qui glissaient sur lui, effleurant ses parties sensibles comme les moins sensibles.

- Rien ne m'empêche de t'embrasser...... t'embrasser partout..... ici..

Il embrassa le cou.

- Ici...

Un baiser sur la poitrine.

- Ici aussi.

Le bas-ventre.

- Et là...

Le membre durcit ...

Il s'était agenouillé pour ne pas avoir à se pencher.

Harry commença par se laisser faire, il n'allait quand même pas dire non à son amour pour ça, non? Mais la raison venait le frapper en pleine figure, Severus ne devait pas avoir de relation avant quelques jours...

- Ohh... non Sev... j'pourrai pas te le faire moi... hmmm... arrête... (Y fa chaud sti...) ... Faut s'en passer...

Mais Harry aimait tellement cet instant que plus rien autour de lui existait.

- Tu n'auras pas à me le faire..... voyons.... laisses-toi faire... Dit-il en pressant sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher à nouveau.

Severus avait un plaisir fou à faire ce qu'il faisait, il gémissait même, tellement il aimait voir la réaction de Harry.

- Mmmm.... Si je n'étais pas obligé de me retenir......

- Oh oui.... pourquoi sommes nous obligé d'attendre... je vois que tu es hmmmmmm plutôt en grande forme...

Mais le reste de sa phrase mouru sur ses lèvres tandis que sa jouissance augmenta d'un seul coup puis se déversa dans la bouche de son amour.

Il s'adossa au mur puis prit Severus dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime n'amour... tu m'as manqué...

Puis il se lava pendant que Severus sorta de la douche et alla le rejoindre dans leur chambre à couché.

- Il est rendu quel heure au juste?

- Pas très tard, mais j'ai envie de m'allonger un peu, avec toi, de te serrer contre moi... Je n'aurai jamais asser de toi...

Il passa une jambe par-dessus Harry et un bras autour de son torse et lui donna un long, très long baiser en le caressant.

- Peut-être Dumbledore va-t-il garder Alex jusqu'à ce soir? J'ai vraiment envie de toi mon amour, il va falloir que j'avale des cachets pour m'endormir et ne pas penser à toi ce soir....

Il éclata de rire et roula sur Harry pour le chatouiller et le bécotter.

Leur manège durèrent quelques instant et ça cogna à la porte. Harry soupira puis se mit un pantalon et un chandail qui trainait par terre.

- Toi, reste couché.

Quand il ouvrit, il resta surprit. Hermione, Ron, Seamus puis Neville se trouvaient derrière la porte... avec un Alex aux anges dans les bras de se dernier mais quand il vit son papa, il ne perdit pas une seconde et demanda ses bras. Harry le prit avec le sourire puis l'embrassa.

- Comme ça Dumbledore l'a finallement perdu? Puis il éclata de rire!

- Non, mais il est à bout de souffle! S'exclâma Seamus.

- Comment va le professeur? Demanda Hermione. - Va-t-il pouvoir enseigner bientôt?

- Ouais, parce que là, on a McGonagall et je t'avoue que Snape me manque! Dit Ron l'air sincère, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Bah moi heu... Est-ce qu'il va être plus gentil avec nous? Hésita Neville.

- Ron!!! Non mais ais-je bien entendu???? Puis Harry ria. - Hey bonhomme, dit au revoir à mes amis.

Alex se retourna puis fit bye bye et leur donna un bizou de la main. Harry le mit à terre.

- Vas rejoindre ton père.

Alex ne se fit pas prier et coura dans l'appartement pour retrouver son cher papa.

- Il devrait reprendre ses cours dans une semaine, peut-être deux. On ne le sait pas encore... tout dépend comment il va se rétablir.

Alex revena tout penaud.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alex?

Il leva son visage vers son père.

- Ou papa?

- Dans la chambre dans le lit.

Puis Alex réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas été et repartit en courant vers l'endroit.

Et avec un sourire il se retourna vers ses amis.

- Neville... je ne sais pas s'il va être plus gentil avec vous... je peux lui en glisser un mot mais... avec lui on ne sait jamais! Une vrai tête de mule desfois.

- Ah. Dit Neville, l'air déçu.

- Bien bonne soirée Harry, tu diras bonjour au professeur de notre part. Dit Hermione en regardant Neville intensément.

Puis ils partirent tous.

Severus fut surpris par Alex qui avait sauté sur lui et ils jouaient dans le lit pendant que Harry parlait avec ses amis. Quand il le vit réapparaître, son expression changea.

- Harry... Dit-il en tenant Alex contre sa poitrine... - Avez-vous retrouvé Slyllus?

Alex bâilla de toute sa bouche et ferma les yeux sur son père.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Hagrid l'a trouvé avant qu'il te retrouve. Il était à moitié mort puis maintenant il l'est. On ne sait pas vraiment occupé de lui, on l'a laissé pourrire à terre pendant que Hagrid était partie te chercher, puis après on est allez à l'infirmerie puis on l'a oublié de toute façon j'étais trop inquièt pour toi pour penser à autre chose et puis c'est juste Slyllus et pour moi il n'est vraiment rien.

Harry se coucha prèt de Severus.

- Pourquoi tu fais cet air Severus?

- Ah, parce que je souhaitais que vous l'ayez retrouvé..... mort... Il a passé près de gâcher toute ma vie..... il l'a déjà fait, mais je croyais que jamais je ne le reverrais, il m'a tellement fait souffrir dans les bois, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, mais j'ai réussi à lui porter quelques coups pour qu'il tombe et ensuite je me suis éffondré. Si tu savais comme il est cruel, il m'a fait des choses horrible Harry.

Il alla porter Alex dans sa chambre, puis revint se coller contre Harry.

- J'avais l'air d'un enfant qui suppliait pour sa vie, il n'était pas sensé essayer de me tuer, mais me.... Oh Harry, c'est terminé, il ne reviendra plus.

Un baiser sur la joue de Harry le calma un peu.

- Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver loin de toi, je serai là pour vous protèger tout les deux à présent.

Il calla sa tête dans le cou de Harry et soupira.

- Ohh Severus...

Harry le tenait fort dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas tout à fait se que Slyllus voulait de Severus mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Une partie de lui doutait bien de se que ça pourrait être mais il le repoussa loin de son esprit.

- Maintenant il est mort et il le restera Severus. Et la, il ne reste que toi, Alex et moi et tout est parfait!

Harry ferma les yeux et un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Tu sais, Ron vient de me faire une confidence que jamais je n'aurai pensé entendre un jour... Il m'a dit qu'il avait plutôt hâte que tu reviennes enseigner... il parait que McGo est plutôt chiante en prof de potion... Tu crois que c'est irréditaire être prof de cette matière?

Harry ria et sentit Severus sourire.

- Oh et Neville espère vraiment que tu seras moins chiant vu que tu es avec moi à présent...

C'était le tour de Harry de sourire discrètement.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA! Severus ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclâts, ça c'était vraiment drôle!

- Harry, je ne vais pas changer d'attitude en classe, mais je veux bien être plus souple... Et McGonagall.... Elle est vraiment déterminée, mais malheureusement pour elle, les potions, ça ne lui colle pas! Vraiment, je manque à Ron? Il changera d'avis j'en suis certain! Il dit ça parce que je ne suis pas là.

Severus se mit sur Harry, poitrine contre poitrine et lui joua dans les cheveux.

- Tu es si beau... Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as choisi, moi, un vieux et de plus, pas très séduisant. Dit-il en souriant.

- Oh mais tu es séduisant mon amour, seulement tu ne veux pas le voir. C'est comme moi, je suis moche mais j'ai quand même été capable de te prendre dans mes filets, aller savoir comment j'ai réussi...

Puis il leva la tête pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas que tu ne changeras pas ? Tu resteras toujours se méchant professeur de potion que tous les élèves détestes! Beau souvenir de l'école à sa sortie...

Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

- Mais c'est moi qui va avoir le plus beau de tous, puisque moi j'ai réussi à apprivoiser se méchant prof!

- Tu n'es pas moche, bien des jeunes filles te l'auraient dit mais... Et il rit. - Je suis si méchant que ça?

Il enleva le grand chandail que Harry s'était mit pour aller répondre à la porte et embrassa généreusement le haut du corps de l'homme de ses rêves.

- ....Et puis..... méchant ou pas.... étant le seul et.... le meilleur en potion... je sais user de mes mains.... Avoua-t-il en glissant une main le long des côtes de Harry.

Le corps de Harry émit des frissons tout le long de son torse, ses jambes, ses bras, bref, partout. Oh oui, Severus était plus que trèèès habille de ses mains et Harry l'avait découvert il y a déjà un très long moment. Les caresses de son mari augmentèrent et lui se crispa, passant et repassant ses doigts dans ses cheveux frais lavé.

- Hmmmm...

Mais le temps de jouer n'était pas en leur faveur encore une fois. Un petit bout d'homme pointa le bout du nez mais ni Harry ni Severus ne s'en rendit compte tout de suite mais celui ci n'aimait pas les bruits que son papa faisait alors il grimpa dans le lit : - Papa dodo!!!! Papa dodo dodo papa!!!!

Se qui fit sursauter les deux hommes.

- Alex?! Il faut dormir voyons! Dit Severus, avec une envie de fou rire qu'il retenait en un simple sourire. - Papa et moi allons te chanter une berceuse. Dit-il en regardant Harry.

Il entra dans la chambre du petit, prit place sur le bord du lit et le couvra de sa couverture.

- Maintenant... Dit-il en lui mettant un index sur le bout du nez... - Tu fermes les yeux et tu écoutes papa chanter.

Puis il regarda Harry, il avait envie de pouffer de rire, mais il se retint encore.

- Aller papa, chante! Se moqua Severus.

Harry s'étendit au côté de Alex.

- Quel chanson veux-tu que je te chante Alex?

- Enfant.. dit-il tout bas déjà entrain de s'endormir.

Harry mit sa tête tout proche de celle de son fils puis commença tout doucement.

" Un enfant sa fait chanter le bonheur.... ça change une larme en un bouquet de fleur..."

Puis après quelques secondes Alex ronflait déjà. Ils sortirent de la chambre doucement et referma la porte derrière.

- Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie, il ne voulait plus dormir au début et il passait son temps à pleurer. Quand Dumbledore m'a vu après une semaine il croyait que j'allais devenir fou, il voulait m'enlever Alex...

Harry s'assit sur le lit et ne regardait toujours pas Severus.

- Et la, quand il a vu que jamais je le lâcherais, il m'a envoyé McGonagall me parler et elle m'a donné plusieurs conseils comme celui de lui chanter des berceuses. J'ai cherché dans mes souvenirs les chansons que j'avais apris puis je les chantais à Alex... ça préféré c'est 'L'enfant' comme tu as pu voir.

Puis il retourna la tête, une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Malgré son incompétence en matière de mixtures, Minerva est très douée avec les enfants, il ne faut pas se fier aux appar.... Harry?

Severus le prit dans ses bras et le berça tout doucement contre lui et lui donna un baiser sur la tête.

- Pourquoi as-tu de la peine mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Severus ne comprenait pas, pourtant tout était redevenu normal, enfin presque, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait rendre Harry triste, il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça.

- Harry, dis-moi s'il-te-plaît... Chuchota-t-il.

- Je.... j'ai presque fait mal à Alex... je m'en veux tellement! J'ai vraiment le goût de mourir quand j'y pense...

Severus allait le repousser, il s'y en attendait.

- Je l'ai presque frappé Severus... je ne peux qu'être un père indigne... Je me demande même pourquoi il veut être encore avec moi.

Et Harry se décolla de Severus avant que celui-ci ne le fasse. Il avait tellement honte d'être celui qu'il était maintenant. Il savait pourtant, avec tous les coups que son oncle avait porté sur lui, que cela restait gravé dans une mémoire.

- Tu n'es pas un père indigne Harry, parfois une fessée, controllée ça va de sois, peut aider. Un enfant, ça peut mettre les parents à bout et pas parfois, mais souvent. J'aurais sûrement réagit de la même façon, n'ayant pas eu une vie facile moi non plus, je me serais laissé influencé par ce que je ne dois pas être. Harry, arrête s'il-te-plaît, croyais-tu que j'allais t'en vouloir? En plus, tu me dis ne pas l'avoir frappé, mais presque, donc tu as eu du contrôle, tu t'en veux pour quelque chose que tu n'as même pas fait.

Severus retourna le visage de Harry vers lui avec sa main.

- Tu n'es pas un père indigne, Harry, tu es un bon père.

Il s'allongea sur le lit.

- Même, un excellent père.

- Si je ne les pas frappé, c'est qu'on m'en a empêché... pas parce que j'ai eu contrôle de moi. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle de moi. Je pleurais tout le temps et au moindre son qu'il faisait je pognais les nerfs alors il a décidé de rester avec moi... Je parle de Drago... c'est lui qui venait me faire penser de prendre ma potion puis c'est lui qui me faisait les massages. Je lui dois tant maintenant... Il a prit soin de Alex durant une semaine complète. Et moi... je suis devenu complètement rien.

Harry respirait de plus en plus fort pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçait de couler.

- Et un matin, la première nuit ou j'ai bien dormir, Alex qui avait échappé à l'oeil de Drago, est venu me réveiller, oui me réveiller dans deux sens. Celui ou j'émergeais du sommeil et celui qui me disait que j'avais toujours mon fils à m'occuper alors je me suis levé, lavé, mangé puis j'ai remercié Drago de m'avoir aidé et je suis venu te voir avec Alex. On faisait ça tous les matins puis on revenait le soir, pendant une semaine.

La respiration de Harry était revenu normal. Le méchant était sorti.

Severus avait écouté en silence, c'était Draco.... qui avait joué au papa à sa place.... Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ça.

- Hmm, je vois. Tout ira bien à présent, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

Il essayait de le réconforter, mais en même temps, il se sentait fâché. Pas contre Harry... bon un peu.... Mais Draco...... C'est Draco qui qui l'avait remplacé.... pas dans tout, il espérait.

- Mon amour, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras plus seul et surchargé maintenant, je suis là et, pas seulement avec toi, mais pour toi aussi.

Harry se sentit prendre par de puissant bras, ceux qu'il aimait.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué... ses bras la aussi, dit-il en les caressant doucement. - Oui, maintenant que tu es la, tout va redevenir comme avant.

Mais il se posa encore une question.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux Severus? pour quelque chose ou pour tout?

Pourquoi? POURQUOI il avait posé cette question? Avec Harry, Severus se sentait toujours sous l'effet de véritasérum, il ne pouvait PAS lui cacher des choses.

- Harry, je sais que tu vas me trouver stupide, vraiment stupide, mais oui. Tu m'as dit que c'est Draco qui a prit soin de t'aider.... je ne peux rien y faire, je suis un peu fâché...

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

- Je suis tellement stupide, je crois avoir été... jaloux... Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai ma part d'incontrôle...

Il baissa la tête et se coucha dos à Harry.

QUOI??? Qu'est-ce que Severus était entrain de s'imaginer? Mais une lumière s'éclaira en lui.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que... tu crois que... MAIS! Voyons... jamais Severus! Non! Au grand jamais il ne se serait passé quelque chose! Drago n'est pas gay, rentre toi ça dans la tête!

Puis il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Puis Alex l'appelle onk... pour lui c'est son oncle qui a prit soin de lui, rien de plus. Severus, je t'aime et rentre toi ça bien dans la tête encore une fois! Même un moment d'incontrôle, il me reste quand même un peu de lucidité! Jamais je me serais laissé emporté dans les bras d'un autre!

- Je sais, je le savais, mais ça l'a été plus fort que moi, je m'excuse. Dit-il sans se retourner.

Il avait imaginé ça, et il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de douter de Harry, il s'en voulait, il avait honte, il ne voulait pas le regarder pour avoir pensé une telle chose.

- Pardonne-moi.

Il ferma les yeux, Harry devait rager en dedans, son mari, jaloux..... pour rien!

- Non!

Pourquoi lui pardonner ce qui était normal? La jalousie restait un sentiment incontrôlable justement et Severus faisait parti des gens qui l'avait en lui.

- Severus, tu n'y peux rien contre ça! Tu es jaloux et je dois dire que je suis un peu flatté... croire que je suis séduisant et qu'un autre homme aurait pu vouloir de moi, mais je ne vois pas ou tu vois ça! Quand je me regarde dans le miroir je vois une laideur affreuse!

Puis il fit retourner Severus vers lui.

- Je t'aime et même si tu es jaloux... ok ok!!! Un ti peu jaloux alors?

Et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres.

- Tu es mon amour et personne d'autre ne te remplacera.

La moue de Harry fit sourire Severus, il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer sans sourire quand Harry faisait cette figure là.

- .... Merci de m'aimer autant..

Il posa sont front sur le bras de Harry.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi...

Il ferma les yeux de soulagement.

- Moi je sais! Tu serais devenu un vieux crouton pis moi je m'aurais suicidé! Alors n'en parlons plus et vivons le moment présent!

Harry souriait puis embrassa les cheveux de Severus quand il apperçu une photo sur le table de chevet.

- Ohhh!!! J'allais oublier! J'ai pris une initiative cette semaine!

Il se leva d'un bond puis alla chercher un album sur le bureau.

- J'ai demandé à un ami de suivre Alex pendant qu'il jouait et ça pendant quelques jours puis ... VOILÀ!!!

Il tendit un album photo à Severus lui souriant.

- C'est très brillant Harry.

Severus parcoura l'album et riait chaque fois qu'il tombait sur les photos prise par suprise, quand Alex ne s'attendait à rien. - J'adore ça! Lança-t-il joyeusement en refermant l'album.

Il finit par se coller contre Harry, face à lui cette fois-ci.

- Tu as eu une bonne idée mon ange.

Il remonta la couverture sur Harry et s'ajusta à son corps pour être confortable.

- C'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée... sans même le savoir!

Puis il ferma les yeux, il était encore de bonne heure mais Harry s'endormait déjà, surtout collé contre son homme.

- Et je veux qu'on en fasse de nous trois... je veux des souvenirs Severus... c'est important pour moi. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir des photos de moi bébé...

Mais ne continua pas sa phrase puisqu'il s'était endormi.

Le sommeil reigna toute une nuit, enfin, toute une moitié de nuit, car Severus se réveilla après s'être battu dans son sommeil, un cauchemard. De toute façon, il avait dormi presque huit heures et il était seulement 11 pm, il allait devoir se forcer à se rendormir pour rattrapper Harry et le bébé.

Harry se sentit bousculer puis ouvrit les yeux pour appercevoir Severus les yeux ouverts les bras derrière la tête.

- Ça va mon amour?

Se qui fit sursauter Severus qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Harry réveillé.

- Hmmm... y fait froid... Ohh... j'ai oublié de réanimer les feux dans les cheminées.

Et Harry se força à sortir du lit même avec le froid de canard qui reignait partout dans l'appartement. Après avoir allumé les feux une fois de plus, il alla voir si Alex allait bien, il faisait encore chaud dans sa chambre puisque sa porte était bien fermé. Et il retourna machinalement vers son lit ou son mari était toujours réveillé.

- Je me suis réveillé, j'ai dû faire un mauvais rêve, je m'en rappel à peine. Viens...

Il colla Harry contre lui pour lui tenir chaud.

- Tu peux te rendormir, tu n'auras plus froid.

Comme Severus n'était plus fatigué du tout, il se donna comme mission de surveiller Harry pendant son sommeil, juste au cas où.

- Ferme les yeux mon amour, je suis là.

Harry accota sa tête sur la poitrine de Severus puis ferma les yeux sur les ordres de son mari malgré qu'il en avait pas vraiment besoin, il dormait debout!

Il glissa ses pieds froids contre ceux de Severus puis sourit interrieurement. Severus était un feu juste à lui! Il était, pour la plupart du temps, bouillant! Alors Harry en profita au max!

Il s'endormit avec la plus belle pensée du monde, celle de son mari et son fils heureux d'être ensemble.... un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Severus était tellement bien qu'il se rendormit vite, pour finir la nuit en beauté, dans les bras de son ange.

......Jusqu'au matin, où un certain jeune homme vint sauter dans le si confortable et paisible lit de ses parents.

Severus avait le sommeil aussi lèger qu'un corbeau, alors il se leva assit pour saisir Alex et le soulever.

- Toi, tu vas me suivre, on va manger.

- MANGER! MANGER! Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces. Le plan de Severus, de laisser Harry dormir, venait de tomber à l'eau.

- Alexar! On ne crie pas quand quelqu'un dors!

Harry entendit son coeur crier. Il s'étira de tout son long comme un chat puis ouvrit les yeux pour constater son fils dans les bras de son mari, les deux avec le gros sourire plaqué au visage.

- Bonjour mes amours...

La voix encore tout endormit, il repoussa les couvertures pour être sur de se lever puis resta quelques intants étendu sur le lit pour se réveiller. Il se leva tranquillement et alla à la salle de bain se mettre de l'eau froide sur le visage se qui le réveilla un peu plus.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, trouver Severus et Alex.

Quand Severus vit Harry arrivé dans la cuisine, il lui sourit.

- Je crois que je pourrais enseigner aujourd'hui, alors tu profiteras de cette journée pour faire ce que tu voudras, t'es en congé toi. Dit-il en souriant.

Il se doutait bien que Harry allait pas être d'accord, l'infirmière avait dit une semaine, même deux au pire, mais Severus se sentait plein d'énergie.

- McGonagall va être contente, non?

- Non Severus, tu ne vas pas enseigner aujourd'hui. Pomfresh a été très clair à se sujet. C'est peut-être juste un regain d'énergie pour mieux tomber après. Tu n'y vas pas sinon je devrai t'enfermer moi même et avertir Dumbledore, compris?

Mais Harry n'attendit pas la réponse de Severus et lui vola un baisé. Il sortit les oeufs puis des petites patates coupés en dé. Alexar adorait ça!

Deux plans dans la même heure venaient de tomber à l'eau, c'était pas son jour, tout son enthousiasme tomba dans ses bas noirs.

- Mais Harry...

Et il changea d'avis, pourquoi se battre? Il devrait plutôt profiter de l'intimité qu'il avait.

- Tu as raison Harry, je m'énnerve pour rien, ce serait ridicule. Oh et aujourd'hui où va notre petit amour? Demanda-t-il à Alex avec un grand sourire.

- AMIONE! Cria Alex.

- C'est exacte mon trésor! Oh Harry, j'ai pensé faire garder Alex dans l'après-midi, tu crois que Hermione serait d'accord? Je voulais t'enmener quelque part au chemin de traverse pour te faire plaisir.

- Hmmm... faudrait demander si Hermione peut rater ses cours de l'après-midi ou tout dépend quel cours qu'elle a, elle pourra l'enmener.

Harry finit le petit déjeuné et serva tout le monde puis s'assit en face d'Alex qui lui faisait des grimaces entre deux bouchées.

- Et c'est bien que tu m'obéisses pour une fois...

Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cette phrase n'allait tellement pas avec lui.

- Mouais.... marmona-t-il entre ses dents. - En attendant j'ai envie d'un bon café! Et il se leva pour aller en préparer.

- Tu sais, Alex pourrait peut-être partager le lit de Hermione ce soir, avec toute ces filles dans le dortoir, il n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer, elles l'aiment tellement. Laissa-t-il supposer.

Ça aussi, il savait bien que Harry allait refuser, il ne pourrait pas se passer de son fils si longtemps, contrairement à Severus. Lien créé parce que c'est Harry qui l'avait porté dans son ventre, il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer autant.

- Je...

Harry n'était pas certain... Et si Alex faisait un cauchemard? Ça lui arrivait quelque fois... Puis s'il se réveillait et il voulait Harry ou Severus?

- Je... on verra ça plus tard ok? Je vais commencer par voir si Hermione est libre pour cette après midi et pour ce soir... et bien nous verrons ça ensemble puis avec elle... c'est beaucoup de temps pareil...

Harry continua de réfléchir. Une partie de la journée puis toute la soirée? Il en était pas très sur. Il se leva puis nettoya sa vaiselle.

- Je vais aller voir si je ne peux pas la trouver quelque part. Elle doit être déjà descendu à la grande salle déjeuner.

- Sûrement.

Severus savait bien que même si Harry acceptait, il ne penserait qu'à son fils toute la soirée, alors il n'insista pas et bu son café en silence.

- Mais toi, tu pourras recommencer tes cours demain.

Et lui il serait seul, il aurait Alex, mais cela n'allait pas être pareil sans Harry avec lui pour s'en occupper, il avait un peu peur.

- Ouin...

Il alla s'habilla puis pointa le bout du nez dans la cuisine.

- Je reviens. Alex soit sage d'accord?

Le concerné leva les bras vers lui.

- Non, tu restes avec papa, tantôt on ira se promener. Je vous aimes.

Puis il sortit et marcha vers la grande salle. Quand il entra dans celle ci, tout le monde se tut. Harry en aurait presque rougit s'il n'était pas déjà habitué. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor.

Alex se mit à pleurer très très fort, il voulait aller avec Harry.

- AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh! Cria Severus sous la panique. – Je fais quoi maintenant?

Il prit Alex dans ses bras, mais rien ne faisait, il pleurait toujours à en percer les tympans d'un sourd!

- Alex Alex! Mais arrête voyons! Tu veux une berceuse? Demanda-t-il, mais Alex ne voulait rien entendre, il avait la tête dure!

"Merlin! Harry! Comment je vais faire si je n'arrive même pas à l'empêcher de faire une crise!" Pensa-t-il.

Il se promenait dans tous les appartements, essayait de chanter mais sa voix était horrible, fit des grimaces, des drôles de bruits, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

- HEY! S'époumona-t-il.

Alex sauta des bras de Severus et alla se cacher dans sa chambre. Severus alla le rejoindre, mais Alex criait chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied dans la chambre, alors il resta dehors, assit sur le lit des maîtres. Là il s'en voulait pour se battre lui-même. Alex avait maintenant peur de lui, quelle chance!

Harry s'assit à côté de Hermione.

- J'ai un service à te demander...

Il était un peu gêné de lui demander mais s'il n'essayait pas de se séparer de Alex quelques heures, il ne pourrait rien faire.

- Je... j'aimerais, si tu veux la, ne te sens pas obligé... je voulais savoir si tu peux garder Alex cette après-midi...

Et il priait intérieurement qu'elle dise oui.

- MAIS BIEN SÛRE! Cria-t-elle de joie. - Oooooooohhhhhh ce sera merveilleux! J'attendais que tu me le demandes! Ajouta-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps il y avait un Severus très triste dans sa chambre, attendant qu'un petit homme ôse sortir de sa chambre à lui.

- Tu viens me le porter quand tu veux Harry! Souria Hermione.

Harry souria! Il espèrait tant!

- Ohhh!!! Merci Mione!!! J'en connais deux qui vont être très content!

Il l'embrassa rapidement et se sauva de la grande salle avant que des comères viennent lui parler.

Il entra dans ses appartements... trop silencieux pour lui.

- Severus?

Il se dirigea vers la chambre quand il y trouva Severus assit sur leur lit, la tête entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Harry j'y arriverai pas! Je suis vraiment trop con pour m'occupper d'un enfant!

Il regarda Harry l'instant d'une demie-seconde et remis sa tête entre ses mains.

- Il est dans sa chambre, il refuse que j'y entre sous peine d'un cri fatal. Harry, je lui ai crié après, je ne savais plus quoi faire.... il pleurait tellement s'en était devenu fou, j'ai paniqué!

- Severus! Ne dit pas ça!

Il passa sa main dans son dos pour le réconforter et au son de sa voix, le petit bonhomme sorta de sa chambre pour venir voir son père.

- Papa!!!!!!

Mais Harry l'arrêta.

- Toi, tu retournes dans ta chambre immédiatement, c'est compris? Tu reviendras quand tu seras gentil, sinon je ne veux pas te voir! C'est pas des manières de se comporter!

Alexar commença à pleurer.

- Ce n'est pas tes larmes de crocodile qui vont y faire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire tantôt mais qu'on parte?

Harry lui parla sévèrement mais il devrait comprendre.

- Là c'est nous deux qu'il n'aimera pas, il ne m'aime déjà plus Harry regarde, je parle et il se sauve en courant.

Severus se sentit, à cet instant, très rejeté. Depuis le début il pensait qu'il n'avait rien à voir pour le petit, il venait juste de se le faire confirmer.

- Tu crois qu'il viendra vers moi à nouveau après un moment? Demanda-t-il juste pour se rassurer lui-même.

- Oui, j'en suis sur. Il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne serai pas toujours la même si j'ai passé énormément de temps seul avec lui.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui donna un baisé.

- Dire que c'est moi qui c'est senti comme ça la fois qu'on est arrivé ici la première journée... tu sais quand il ne voulait qu'être dans tes bras? Je me suis senti tellement rejeté... Je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête.

Harry savait que Alex allait finir par revenir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'assure.

Severus allait répondre, mais on frappa à la porte, donc il se leva et alla répondre en disant à Harry de l'attendre un instant.

C'était Hermione qui venait proposer ses services plus tôt. Ils habillèrent Alexar et le lui laissèrent pour l'après-midi.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- Tu as toujours envie d'aller au chemin de traverse mon amour? Lui demanda-t-il en se collant contre lui.

- Pourquoi pas? Une petite sortie en amoureux? Hehe, et puis il faut allez chercher d'autre vêtement et des jouets éducatifs à Alex.

Il l'embrassa puis se leva pour prendre ses choses mais s'arrêta en chemin.

- Mais... on peut attendre à demain si tu ne te sens pas bien... ou si tu préfères rester à la maison...

Puis Harry le regarda avec son air innocent.

- Mais je me sens très bien.... Même que je me sens extrèmement bien! Dit-il pour sa défence avant de pousser Harry sur le lit en se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Il l'embrassa doucement à plusieurs reprises et lui caressa les cheveux, qu'il aimait beaucoup d'ailleurs.

- Mais........ Tu as peut-être raison......... Je ne me sens pas très...... apte à me relever en ce moment......

Subtillement (On va dire lol) il appuya sur les hanches de Harry avec les siennes.

Harry se défendit tout de suite en le chatouillant sur l'épaule, la ou il était le plus sensible. Severus balança sur le côté en riant. Se fut le tour de Harry à être au dessu.

- Ouin... je vois que tu vas pas mal bien... à moins que je me trompe dans mon diagnostic puisque tu as besoin d'un traitement de faveur... finissa t'il en passant ses mains doucement sous la chemise de Severus et le fit frissonner.

- Tu aimes? dit-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- Oh oui que j'aime...... Un traitement de faveur? mais de quoi tu parles?

Là il n'était plus sûre, mais il souhaitait bien que se soit ce qu'il voulait. Cela faisait un bout qu'il voulait être seul avec son mari, mais les occasions faisaient toujours que quelque chose arrivait pour le stopper, comme si le temps était du côté de madame Pomfresh.

Harry ne répondit pas à la question de son mari mais commença à trainant sa bouche dans le cou de celui ci puis en même temps déboutonna chaque bouton de la chemise suivit d'un baisé.

Arrivé aux derniers, il l'enleva de ses pantalons puis lui ôta définitivement. Harry regardait ses épaules puis baissa tranquillement vers le bas en traçant du bout des doigts chaque partie jusqu'aux hanches ou après, tout était caché par un jean noir... qu'il commença à déboutonner tout doucement.

Severus n'allait pas refuser, oh non, il avait envie de son mari depuis son réveil, mais tout était contre lui ; Madame Pomfresh et Alexar surtout.

Ces doux baisers sur sa peau l'enflâmmaient, la sensibilité de son corps le brûlait et la vue de Harry le rendait fou de désir.

- N'arrêtes surtout pas, j'avais tellement envie de te toucher enfin.... Il l'embrassa sous le menton pendant que Harry relevait la tête dans les airs sous une de ses caresses.

- Ohhh et moi donc...

Ses baisés se fit plus rapproché dans la région du cou puis vient mordiller le lobe d'oreille de Severus. Il se releva quelque peu, les cheveux qui lui retombaient devant ses yeux le rendait complètement aguicheur et ses yeux qui n'étaient plus munit de ses lunettes complètaient bien le cadre.

Il plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de Severus puis se releva un peu plus tout en ôtant son t-shirt.

Pendant que Harry passait le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, Severus en profita pour poser ses mains sur le torse nu de celui-ci, faisant glisser celles-ci jusqu'à la bordure du pantalon, puis entra ses deux index pour tirer et faire venir Harry plus près de lui.

Il souleva ses hanches et souleva Harry pas le fait même, puis les redescendit en soupirant, saisissant les mains de son amour dans les siennes.

- Tu finis de gigoter comme ça et me laisser faire?

Puis il ôta ses mains de ceux de Severus et le caressa de tout son long.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça...

Puis il lui passa ses mains dans son jeans pour aller jouer avec un objet et pas n'importe quel. Un morceau de chair qui s'animait dans les mains de Harry chaque fois qu'il le touchait, le caressait, le suçait. Et il se pencha pour lui faire tout gouter cette sensation de légèreté une fois de plus.

- Mmm Harry! Laissa-t-il ententre faiblement alors qu'il repliait les genoux vers le haut, incapable de se contrôler vraiment. Harry savait exactement quoi faire pour le rendre malade d'envie, crier ses gémissements déguisés en plaintes assoiffées.

Il se laissa dévorer ainsi un long moment et, quand il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps, il releva la tête de Harry avec sa main, lui lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire.

- Pas tout de suite...... Dit-il en le tirant vers lui.

Harry le retient puis monta tranquillement en laissant trainer sa langue sur son ventre puis sur son torse. Elle accrocha par 'accident' le mamelon du sein droit de Severus. Il le titilla et l'embrassa puis remonta au cou pour encore laisser quelques baisés.... monta tout le long se sa machoire et alla demander un bizou aux lèvres de son amour

Sa main gauche était toujours occupé par l'entre-jambe, à la caresser puis lui faire des vas et viens lentement.

Severus prit Harry par sa taille et le fit continuer sa montée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau de l'entre-jambe de celui-ci, puis se mit à l'embrasser minutieusement.

Ensuite, après s'être assuré que Harry était bien excité, il descendit sa langue un peu plus bas, juste à l'entrée intime de ce dernier, puis commença à le taquiner.

- Oh Merlin!!! Severus.... tu m'excites trop! Non... pas assez! euh... Juste correct? OHHHhhhhHH Arrête plus, nah au contraire... va plus loin!!!!!

Il ne savait plus ou mettre la tête! La langue de son mari se promenait d'une place à l'autre toujours près de son orifice, celui ci se fermait et se réouvrait après chaque coup de langue. Son membre commença à lui faire mal alors il passa doucement sa main dessu.

Mais Severus était déterminé à le garder bien aiguisé pour un long moment, alors il n'atteigna pas ce que Harry souhaitait.

- Attends encore..... Lui dit-il en souriant en le redescendant pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Sa main se rendit sur ce qui faisait souffrir Harry et il activa quelques vas et viens, son autre main sur la fesse gauche de Harry.

Il voyait très bien que Harry avait perdu tout sens logique et il aimait ça, alors, trèèèèèès lentement, il entra un doigt en Harry, mais le ressortit aussi lentement et remonta sa main sur le dos de son mari.

- Oh non, vas-y!!!! Insista t'il.

La lenteur que Severus prennait, rendait plus que tout Harry cinglé. Il avait tout de suite bien vu et retenu ce qu'il le faisait jouir notre petit Harry, et celui ci s'en mordait maintenant les doigts.

Il bougea lentement son bassin pour montrer à Severus se qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était qu'il le prenne et non de jouer avec lui.

Harry n'en pouvait plus et Severus jubilait, tout doucement, il refit le même manège, mais à plusieurs reprises, puis continua encore et encore, arranchant ces gémissements érotiques de la gorge de son amour devenu bête, on pouvait dire cela ainsi.

- Mmmmm mon amour, j'aime t'entendre.....

Il entra deux doigts de plus et frotta son sexe sur celui de Harry en soupirant constament.

- Tu pourrais m'entendre beaucoup plus fort si tu me faisais ce que je veux!!!!!!!...

Quelques instants, secondes dirais-je ou des heures pour Harry passèrent.

- Te plait.... Sevvvvhmmmmmmmmm...............

Mais celui ci tenait encore le coup même sur les suplices qu'il faisait endurer à Harry. Ce dernier était sur le bord du point ou la limite de sa patience sexuelle était mise à dur épreuve.

Severus était surpris que Harry tienne aussi longtemps, devait-il lui donner ce qu'il voulait? Il ne savait pas, il adorait voir Harry dans cet étât de souffrance jouissive.

- Tu n'as qu'à te servir... Répondit Severus en enlevant sa main, la remplaçant par son sexe, qu'il promenait à l'entrée de Harry.

Même si Harry ne lui avait fait l'amour qu'une seule fois, ce qu'il aimait, c'était de le lui faire, parce qu'il adorait voir que son mari aime cela.

- Alors, tu as changé d'avis ou quoi? Tu veux languire encore plus?

Severus encercla le membre de Harry avec sa main et le masturba pour l'insiter à le laisser entrer, car lui non plus n'en pouvait plus, oh que non!

- Oh non.... ne me fait plus souffrir.... délivre moi...(Amen)

Harry se tendit doucement pour laisser Severus entrer en lui, ce qui ne prit pas de temps et fit le bonheur de tous les deux. Les vas et viens commencèrent doucement puis prit un peu plus d'ampleur à peine quelques secondes après.

Harry gémissa très fort pour faire comprendre à Severus qu'il aimait ça plus que tout et de surtout qu'il ne s'arrête pas en chemin.

La chaleur monta d'un degré à chaque coup de bassin. Harry sentit presque sa prostate exploser sous le martellement du sexe de Severus en lui.

Sa respiration devint plus courte mais son plaisir monta en vitesse supérieur.

Severus s'arrêta..... Mais pas pour longtemps, juste le temps de s'assoir et de s'adosser à la tête de lit, ensuite il retourna Harry pour qu'il soit assit sur lui, dos à lui. Il le fit descendre sur son membre pour entrer à nouveau et d'une main, il tenait le dos de Harry collé à sa poitrine tandis que l'autre retourna sur le sexe bien dur du jeune mari.

Il savait que Harry allait sentir une différence, il avait eut le temps de réaliser cela, il entrait beaucoup plus profondément de cette façon, c'est pour cela qu'il alla plus lentement au début, promena sa langue partout dans son cou en lui mordant parfois.

- Tu aimes ça? Réussit-il à dire au travers ses soupirs.

Un soupire grave se fit entendre. Harry se morda la lèvre inferrieur pour ne pas gueuler comme un dément pour lui prouver comment il aimait ça.

La main de son amour toujours sur son sexe lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. À chaque aller et venu qu'il faisait avec son bassin, lui brûlait l'interrieur et quelque fois Severus donnait des coups plutôt rudes se qui faisait aller Harry sur une autre planète.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...........

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffler et essayer de tenir un peu plus longtemps, si Severus le voulait.

Quoi? Lui avait-il fait mal? C'est ce que pensa Severus en premier, mais quand il se concentra et entendit le souffle de Harry, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en faisant une moue de réflection.

Des idées un peu sordides lui vinrent à l'esprit, des idées qui allaient faire exploser Harry tout de suite..... Hmmm... Des phrases sensuelles? Tentant.. Ou des gémissements asser fort pour alarmer tout le château.... mmmm...

- T'en veux plus... beaucoup plus?... Tu veux arriver à tes fins maintenant?... Harry mmmmmmm..... Dit-il d'une voix basse en entrant en Harry une fois de plus.

Allait-il craquer et se donner tout de suite? Severus ne savait pas exactement combien Harry pouvait endurer....

- Tu ne résisteras pas bien longtemps mon amour...... Lâcha-t-il en lui massant les pectoreaux.

- Hmmmmm ....... tu cro.crois çça???

Il en avait de la misère à parler tellement le plaisir se faisait sentir en lui, il se répandait en lui comme un poison. Il recula la tête pour pouvoir parler près de l'oreille de son amour.

- Si j'aurais la même taille que toi, tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps crois moi.

Il l'avait dit si vite pour s'empêcher de crier, que s'en était même comique mais au lieu de rire, il cria.

Severus allait le défoncer s'il continuait à y aller de cette force là.

Quand il entendit le cri de Harry, Severus ralentit son rythme, il s'était laissé emporter pendant qu'il voulait que ce soit Harry qui se laisse aller. Ce fut trop pour Harry, trop pour lui aussi, mais il se réajusta et y alla de son mieux.

- Tu as la taille qu'il me faut... Dit-il en saisissant le sexe de son amant dans sa main et en plaçant son autre main sous la cuisse de celui-ci pour la soulever un peu vers le haut.

Il faisait monter et descendre Harry sur lui très lentement maintenant, le faire rager encore une seconde, juste pour qu'il ait un plus grand plaisir à la fin.

- Ohhhh... tu es troooop bon hmmmmm.....

Harry laissa sa tête vers l'arrière et elle s'accota sur l'épaule de Severus. Il se prépara déjà à l'extase qui approchait à très grand pas maintenant.

Ses mains étaient placées sur chaque cuisse de son amour pour un meilleur confort même si elles avaient le gout de toucher à tout... surtout son sexe... Severus s'acharnait déjà dessu mais il en voulait encore! Jamais satisfait à cet âge la...

- Ohhh oui.... Sev.... mords-moi, touches-moi encore partout en même temps..... griffes-moi mais fait quelque chose....

Harry se rendit compte après sa phrase que Severus faisait déjà deux choses en même temps et que c'est lui qui en demandait trop. Il en éclata de rire.

Severus rit aussi, Harry venait sûrement de réaliser comment il avait enfilé ses phrases, si vite.

- Hhhhhmmmmmm Grogna-t-il en lui mordant la peau de l'épaule et comme si ce n'était pas asser, en plus de bouger lui-même son amour en extâse au-dessus de lui, il se mit à monter et descendre au même rythme, faisant bouger le lit atrocement...... Attrocement bon, se disait-il.

- HHHH! MMMMMM........

Severus était maintenant au bout, il ne pourrait pas se retenir dans les secondes à suivre, mais il allait résister et souffrir jusqu'à ce que Harry y arrive....... Cette souffrance, si agréable.....

- Oh oui.

Harry qui commençait à se connaître bien comprit qu'il aimait bien avoir mal pendant la jouissance mais comment en parler à Severus? Il arrêta de penser quand la jouissance monta jusque dans sa tête le narguer qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir encore longtemps.

Il poussa un grognement qui se changea vite en une longue plainte et les mouvements de se corps se firent de plus en plus pressant.

Oh oui, il le sentait bien, il le sentait se contracter violement et il adorait ça. Severus se laissa aller complètement, tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôller ses mouvements qui en demandaient toujours plus, encore plus. Les dents qu'il avait planté dans la peau de son amour se ressèraient, sa prise sur la cuisse se transforma en poigne et ses doigts autour du membre de Harry allèrent plus vite, beaucoup plus vite et son bassin se déchênait frénétiquement...

- Mmmmm Harry...... mon Harry..... Chuchota-t-il, incapable de parler, mais un gémissement puissant poussait dans sa gorge et il allait bientôt réussir à sortir.

Mais Harry arriva à se moment 'fatal' quelques secondes avant son mari. Il explosa, un cri soudain sortit du plus profond de ses entrailles et il entra ses ongles dans les pauvres cuisses de Severus qui ne demandaient rien.

Il se laissa aller au mouvement puis se déversa sur lui en jouissant une deuxième fois consécutif. La respiration saccadé de Severus sur sa nuque ne l'aidait en rien ni sa main qui s'acharnait sur son membre.

Severus réussit à faire jouir son mari deux autres fois avant de s'accorder le droit pour lui-même. Quand il entendit le dernier cri mêllé de fatigue, ce qui rendait Harry très excitant d'ailleurs, il laissa aller tout son air en un grondement affolant et jouit en serrant celui-ci très fort.

Il dépêcha de se mettre au-dessus de Harry pour le finir encore plus en lèchant et embrassant son sexe, lui arrachant des bruits et des sons inhabituels. Il aimait goûter cette chair et la semence qui en sortait.

- On devrait être bon pour une semaine.... Puis il s'acharna encore sur Harry, son entre-jambe en fait. - Tu ne crois pas?

Encore une autre fois il la mit dans sa bouche, juste pour être certain que Harry avait tout extériorisé sa tension.

Harry n'en pouvait plus... mais comment dire à son amant d'arrêter? Impossible alors il endossa cette jouissance sur toutes les autres.

Severus vint se blottir contre lui et il hûma son odeur.

- Pas une semaine... une journée peut-être deux, pas plus.

Puis il fit son sourire le plus discret qu'il connaissait, même s'il ne passait pas innaperçue.

- Toi fini pour une semaine? Dommage, dommage...

Et il laissa sa phrase en suspence.

- Même pas une semaine? Dis donc, tu n'es pas rassasiable!

Severus roula au-dessus de Harry et l'embrassa d'une façon très évocative...

- Tu sais..... On a encore tout l'après-midi, je ne suis pas mort tu sauras.

Sa main glissa lentement vers la fourche de Harry, puis empoigna ce qui était supposé être fatigué, mais qui ne l'était évidement pas.

- Tu me fais un tel effet quand je te regardes, je ne peux pas te résister......

Puis il lui lècha subtilement le cou et vint embrasser sa bouche entre-ouverte.

Harry continua le baiser sans le lâcher de ses mains qui c'était arrêté sur les hanches de son mari. Son érection lui faisait encore plus mal qu'à l'habitude. Faut dire que autant de fois dans un temps assez raproché, était pour lui une toute nouvelle expérience. Une expérience qu'ils vivaient tous les deux pour la première fois.

Un gémissement très bruyant sortit de sa bouche entre-ouverte entre deux embrassades ultra chaude, mouillés et pleine de passion.

Severus passait sa langue sur les lèvres de Harry avant de reprendre les baisers devenu fous pour la ènième fois.

Il entoura son jeune mari de ses bras puis roula pour que ce dernier se retrouve sur lui, lui massant le dos, caressant le torse et passant dans ses cheveux de temps à autre.

- Je vais t'épuiser......... À moins que tu n'en puisses déjà plus bien sûre.

Il lui sourit et lui embrassa le nez avec un air de dur, juste pour le faire rire.

Harry leva le sourcil.

- Moi? ne plus être capable d'en prendre? J'espère que tu rêves!

Il se pencha au dessu de Severus pour lui embrasser la poitrine et ses cheveux tombèrent sur son corps sensuellement, arrachant une plainte à Severus et en faisant sourire intérieurement Harry. Il adorait par dessus tout l'entendre gémir, surtout quand c'est lui qui lui prodiguait se plaisir.

- Tu en es encore capable toi? souffla t'il en un murmure rauque.

- Je suis plus que capable, même que tu tomberas d'épuisement avant moi..... Dit-il en descendant un peu sous Harry pour saisir un mamelon de sa bouche et jouer dessus avec sa langue.

Il remonta au niveau de son mari et lui entoura le cou d'une main, l'autre était déjà parti explorer le membre trop dur se frottant au sien.

- Oh oui, tu crois vraiment? C'est qui le jeune adolescent entre nous deux? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.........

Il ferma les yeux quand se soudain 'bien être' monta en lui. Il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait tenir encore longtemps quand il pensa tout d'un coup qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il se batta contre ses plaisirs intérieurs et se concentra sur Severus... mais quand il ouvrit les yeux c'est pour le voir, les yeux rieurs le regarder se démener comme un diable pour ne pas jouir.

Severus descendit doucement sur son amant en le bécottant, puis n'attendit pas pour la prendre dans sa bouche, la pressant bien avec ses lèvres, montant et descendant dessus tranquillement, puis releva la tête pour regarder Harry.

- Arrête ton orgueuil Harry......... Tu ne vas pas tenir......

Et il la prit à nouveau dans sa bouche en pratiquant le même manège.

'Orgueuil hein?' pensa t'il 'C'est pas de l'orgueuil ça! .............. Oh putain je n'en peux plus...'

Il se cambra puis ses mains s'accrochèrent aux draps comme s'ils pouvaient le sauver de se martyr mais sans grand résultat, c'était toujours aussi intense et/ou intensif pour le Survivant.

'Faut savoir quand s'arrêter' Fût sa dernière pensée avant de se déverser assez rapidement dans la bouche de l'amour de sa vie.

- Ok ok ok... Il se répèta sans cesse se 'ok' pour se dire à lui même ou peut-être au deux, qu'il en était définitivement pu capable.

- T'as gagné, content?

Harry était mauvais joueur mais ne le se cachait pas non plus.

Severus sentit sa petite victoire en lui et aquiessa de la tête avant de remonter sur son amour.

- J'aime tellement t'entendre, je te ferais ça tout le temps.

Il se coucha à côté de Harry et s'apprêtait à essayer de faire son intrusion en lui avec son index, quand il changea d'avis, il devait en avoir eu asser, pour ne pas dire trop.

- Tu veux toujours que je t'enmène au chemin de traverse? Demanda-t-il en passant ses doigts sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

Harry acquiesta. Il avait plusieurs chose à aller chercher... pour Alex.

Il avait, encore une fois, grandit. Harry ne savait plus ou mettre la tête. Sa grandeur était rendu celle d'un bébé de presque 3 ans en moins de 24 heures.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son fils. Ça faisait 2 heure environ qu'il était parti et il se demanda si tout allait bien. Il secoua la tête, il ne fallait qui y pense pas mais c'était toujours plus fort que lui. Alors il reporta son regard et ses pensées sur Severus.

Il avança une main pour caresser son torse. Il était si peu menu de poil et Harry ne s'en plaignit pas du tout.

- Je ne t'ai encore rien fait... je suis pas gentil...

Puis il fit glisser sa main doucement vers le sexe toujours en alerte de Severus.

- Harry........ Non, c'est pas necessaire..... Mmmmmmmm ohhhhhh t'arrête surtout pas...... Gémit-il.

Il sentait la main de Harry sur lui et vraiment, il n'en pouvait déjà plus que là il en était au sommet.

Même juste une main le rendait fou, celle de Harry en tout cas.

-....mmmmmm.....

Harry descenda pour se retrouver en face à face avec un membre gonflé qui n'attendait que de se déverser.

- Après on dit que c'est moi qui n'est pas capable de tenir... dit-il tout bas en secouant la tête en riant.

Il commença par lui donner quelques coups de langue bien placé sur le grand avant de l'engloutir et de faire des vas et viens de plus en plus vite en prenant se qu'il pouvait dans sa bouche puis s'aidant de sa main droite en le masturbant.

Les gémissements et les cries qu'il entendait lui prouvait parfaitement son habilleté à la chose.

Mais Severus ne voulait pas se laisser aller si vite, il aurait l'air de quoi? Mais MERLIN que Harry savait comment le mettre à bout!

- Harry! Cria-t-il en se retirant rapidement, il était temps car il serait venu en une minute!

Il reprit son souffle un peu, regardait Harry qui se tenait toujours entre ses jambes, enfin sa tête y était.

- Mmmmmmm..... Laissa-t-il tandis que la main revenait encore le faire souffrir.

- Ohhhh mais c'est tendu se bout la... Et si je continuais pour le faire respirer un peu?

Et avec un de ses sourires bien à lui, il réenferma(lol) le sexe de son mari dans sa bouche. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ce qu'il désirait. Il voulait l'entendre jouir, il voulait le goûter encore une fois, il aimait trop ça pour attendre encore! Alors il se mit dans une position ou Severus ne pouvait plus se déprendre comme il venait de le faire. Ses mouvements devenaient encore plus vite, Severus ne tiendra pas, il l'espèrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Mais Severus tenait...... Il essayait du moins.

- Harry..... merde!......... Dit-il, combattant de toute ses forces pour ne pas donner à Harry son dû trop prématurément.

Il avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de cette position désavantageuse qui allait bientôt l'amener à son apogée. Dans un sens, se sentir coincé, dominé d'une certaine façon, le rendait très excité.

Il s'arrêta de respirer pour se donner une chance de ne pas se répendre tout de suite, puis gémit, mais ce que Harry attendait n'arriva pas ce coup-ci.

Harry commença à prendre son temps, ohhh mais il voulait jouer ou quoi se cher Severus? Il allait perdre... Dommage pour lui, Harry avait déjà, auparavant avec un de ses amants, il l'avait sucé pendant près d'une demi-heure et la ça ne faisait... quoi.... 5 minutes? Maximum.

Il sortit l'engin de sa bouche puis joua un peu avec pour ensuite passer sa langue sur toute la longueur et faire le tour du gland. Avec enthousiasme, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus qui allait exploser. Il était quand même rendu rouge...

'Il devrait peut-être respirer' se moqua interrieurement Harry.

Il reprenait à peine son souffle que des spasmes l'envahissaient, ça n'allait pas tarder.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Fut son dernier gémissement avant de complètement se laisser aller dans la bouche chaude de son mari.

Puis une autre fois..... mais il ne se sentait toujours pas au bout, comme si cela tardait à venir.... Ça lui faisait très mal.

- Harrrrrryyyyyyyy encore.......... mm ouiiii vas-y! Hurla-t-il en faisant des grands mouvements de bassin.

Là il le sentait, ça s'en venait, il voulait le dire à Harry, mais il ne pouvait plus parler.

Harry s'activait toujours mais maintenant de plus en plus rapidement pour aider son amour à v'nir une bonne fois pour toute. Pas qu'il était tanné, au contraire il adorait ça faire ça mais il voyait que Severus ne s'était abstenu que pour lui tenir tête alors la, il payait le prix.

Il sentit le corps de Severus faire plusieurs spasme avant de recevoir son sperme couler sur sa langue jusque dans sa gorge.

Il garda encore un peu le sexe dans sa bouche puis se retira lentement et le lècha pour tout enlever se qui n'avait pas pu envaler.

Severus reprit peu à peu son calme tout en remontant Harry vers sa bouche afin de l'embrasser passionément.

- Mmmm j'aime tellement t'embrasser...

Puis il se blôtit contre lui, respirant son odeur à plein poumon. Il n'avait pas tenu très longtemps, mais Harry lui avait donné un moment de plaisir fou et il était heureux.

- Jamais, du temps où je croyais n'être qu'un simple professeur à tes yeux, je n'aurais cru que tu étais si merveilleux.

- Oh bien sur, je n'étais qu'un sale gosse, prétencieux, arrogant et je te passe les meilleures que tu m'ais déjà dite.

Harry ria puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres ceux que son mari.

- Et dire que maintenant tu es pogné avec lui... hehe ... L'amour peut faire bien des bêtise malgré que je t'ai un peu poussé dans mes bras.

Il se décolla avec regret mais sourit.

- Il faut retourner à la douche, on n'est pas dans l'état de sortir comme ça, je suis collant de partout... pas que cela me soit dérangeant au contraire.

La sensation qu'il avait après une "nuit''(faut s'entendre sur le mot) de débauche, le rendait dans un bien-être surnaturel. Il se sentait vidé et plein de tout en même temps.

Il se leva doucement prennant la main de Severus pour qu'il le suivre jusqu'à la douche ou ils se lavèrent sans toute fois rester sage.

Après ils s'habillèrent puis sortèrent de leur appartement et avança vers la sortie quand ils entendirent en échos :

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Du haut des escaliers.

- Ah c'est raté pour la sortie mon amour! Dit-il en se penchant pour accueuillir la petite boule de nerfs qui s'en venait en courant.

Il le souleva de terre et le passa à Harry en lui souriant grandement.

- On pourrait l'amener, on reprendra notre sortie seul à seul une autre fois.

Il mit sa main sur le bas du dos de Harry et ils avancèrent ensemble.

_**ºº**(ok, la y sorte en plein hiver pis le ptit yé po habillé... disons quon a oublié... c tout !!!!!!! lollll)**ºº**_

Hermione et Ron qui étaient en haut des marches sourièrent en voyant la scène. La première scène qu'ils voyaient de Harry et Snape ensemble et le geste affection que se dernier avait posé sur leur ami.

Harry sourit. Il était heureux et ne pouvait demander mieux.

- Tu vois ses pantalons? C'est pas possible comme il grandit vite! J'en ai un peu peur...

- Papa!!!!!!!! padon papa... dit Alex en coupant la parole de Harry tout en regadant Severus et lui tandis les bras pour qu'il le prenne.

- Non non non... Fit Severus en lui brandissant un doigt sous le nez. - Tu restes sur papa mon trésor, Severus veut prendre soins de papa, tu comprends?

Il se colla contre Harry, lui passa un bras autour de la taille et recommença sa marche vers les escaliers.

- Merci à vous deux pour l'avoir si bien gardé. Dit Severus.

- Vous en avez profité pour faire quoi? Demanda Ron tout à fait innocement.

- Ron! Fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- QUOI encore?!

Elle lui fit de gros yeux ronds et il comprit alors que la question était peut-être déplacée en effet.

Harry éclata de rire se qui fit rire Alex par la même occasion. Quand son papa riait, c'est parce que c'était drôle!

- Merci, vous allez revoir cette frimousse bien vite! Compter sur moi! Il n'a pas trop fait de dégat j'espère?

Et Alex parti à rire encore une fois face à la question de Harry à ses amis, ce qui fit relever un sourcil à se dernier.

- T'as été pas gentil c'est ça que tu veux insinuer?

Il hocha la tête négativement, puis Severus regarda Hermione en questionnement.

- Non, il a été un ange, à cornes, mais on a eu beaucoup de plaisir, c'est fou ce qu'il est intelligent. Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.... Pourquoi il sait lire alors qu'il ne sait prononcer que quelques mots?

Ce qui fit rire Ron à en perdre haleine bien sûre.

- Ah, c'est une chose qu'on ne peut pas expliquer tu sais. Dit Severus avant de donner un baiser sur la tête de Alex.

- Moi zentiiiiiiiiil! S'exclâma ce dernier, plein d'entrain, pas comme l'épuisé Severus.

- Ouais, toujours gentil hein, bizare que j'ai de la misère à te croire, dit Harry en souriant à Alexar.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher vers la porte du Hall et avant qu'ils ne la franchissent, Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

- Hey Mione, tu vas être à la bibliothèque tantôt n'est-ce pas? Il faut que je te parle alors j'irais te rejoindre.

Et ils partirent en direction de Pré-Au-Lard et à chaque coup de vent, Alex criait et riait, il adorait ça!

Harry et Severus se tenaient discrètement par la main et heureusement pour eux, ils ne croisèrent personnes.

En tout cas, personne qu'ils connaissaient, mais les inconnus se retournaient à leur passage. Pas que c'était abominable, mais on ne voyait effectivement pas ça souvent, un jeune sorcier, tenant la main d'un plus vieux avec un enfant dans les bras, surtout qu'ils avaient cette étincelle chaques fois qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

- Ah! Nous y sommes, allons acheter un petit quelque chose pour Alex, il sera heureux et tranquille pour le reste de l'après-midi. Dit Severus en entraînant Harry dans une boutique pour jeunes sorciers en herbe.

Ils regardèrent de nombreuses choses, mais aucune ne semblait attirer l'attention de Alex, alors Severus demanda à Harry ce qui pouvait bien faire plaisir à leur fils.

- Pour ça, je n'en sais rien... c'est à lui qu'il faut demander...

Et en même temps que Harry finissait sa phrase, Alexar sauta sur... un kit de potion et Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Pitié...

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et il donna un bizou.

- Tu n'est pas sérieux Alex la?

Et celui ci lui fit un très grand sourire en lui disant un : "ouioui"... très fort.

Et Harry le mit à terre en se disant qu'au moins, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, il avait encore le temps de changer d'idée à moins que Severus ne soit que trop content et le lui montre avant son temps, ce qui fit désespérer Harry quelques instants.

- Ça me surprend quand-même, il ne doit même pas savoir ce que c'est, il est attiré par toutes les couleur des différentes mixtures, c'est tout. Dit Severus en souriant comme un grand imbécile, il n'avait même pas essayé de cacher sa joie hystérique qui s'affichait sur son visage décrispé.

- Ça va l'occuper pendant un bon moment, on pourra aller manger un petit quelque chose et discuter, tout en s'assurant qu'il ne fera pas sauter la place. Ajouta-t-il sur un ton enjoué.

- Je le savais, dit Harry. - Tu vas pas lui acheter maintenant non? il est trop jeune Severus! Laisse lui le temps... non?

Mais ce dernier avec déjà prit la boîte et était parti vers le comptoir payer. Harry était rendu plus que désespéré. Il revena quelques instants après, encore le sourire béat sur la figure.

- Il ne peut pas aimer le quidditch à la place? Il faut vraiment qu'il tombe sur les potions? ALEX!!! NE touche pas!!!

Le petit bonhomme ôta bien vite ses mains d'ou il les avait mis puis revient vers ses parents toujours un regard vers cette chose qui l'hypnoptisait.

Severus se retourna vers la chose qui attirait l'attention de Alex........ Un balai.....

- Tu te rappelles que l'homme de la montagne avait dit que Alex aurait toutes les particularités?........... Regarde. Dit-il en lui pointant ce que Alex fixait depuis un bon moment, juste à côté de ce que son père lui avait dit de ne pas toucher.

Severus s'avança tel un papa-gâteau et prit le balai dans sa main libre et le brandissa fièrement dans les airs en souriant.

- Je suis certain qu'il va aimer, non?

Alex regarda Severus et il dit : - Nonon. Puis se retourna vers se qu'il regardait et pointa dans cette direction.

Harry s'avançe puis regarda... un livre. Il le prit et quand il vit le titre, il blêmit. Alex lui riait et tapait des mains, il le voulait.

- Il n'a qu'une particularité pour le moment.

Puis il tendit le livre de potion à Severus.

- Le portrait craché de son père... en espèrant qu'il n'est pas le même caractère!

Au moins une chose de drôle qui fit rire Harry.

- Oui, mais bon, il y va par étape peut-être. Tu verras, il aura son temps potion puis aura sûrement le Quidditch dans le sang, puis toutes nos autres aptitudes.

Il remit le livre à sa place et marcha vers Harry et Alex.

- Pour le moment, cet ensemble fera, pas besoin d'un livre avec des termes qu'il ne comprendra pas de toute façon.

Et il entraîna Harry vers la sortie avant que Alex ne voit autre chose.

Alex regarda partout et ne voyait pas le livre qu'il voulait. Il arrêta de marcher et fit un être bête.

- Mon trésor, vient on va t'acheter des nouveaux vêtements. Tu pourras même nous aider à choisir si tu es gentil.

Il hocha la tête puis suivi Harry en lui tenant la main sans un regard à son autre papa, il était fâché.(mdr)

- Ici Sev...

Ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique de vêtement pour enfant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grandeur désiré.

- Il nous faut du 3 et 4 ans au moins Severus et je me demande si on ne doit pas prendre du 5 maintenant... dit-il en regardant Alexar entrain de faire de l'oeil à la vendeuse un peu plus loin. - Déjà à son âge... me demande ou ça va finir...

Puis il éclata de rire et fouilla parmi les vêtements qu'il trouvait de son goût.

- À ce rythme-là, il va lui falloir des habits d'école! Pouffa Severus en lui tendant un petit manteau rouge couleur Gryffindor.

Ils achetèrent une montagne de vêtement, Severus insista pour payer le tout et ils sortirent de la boutique, direction.....

- Harry oh! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il aimerait avoir un ami pour partager ses jeux? Demanda-t-il en pointant le vendeur d'animaux.

Ah Severus était plein d'enthousiasme quand il sagissait de faire les boutiques et surtout pour son fils, il avait l'occasion d'y aller souvent.

- Hmmm...

Harry ne voulait pas mais si Severus le voulait autant...

- C'est de l'entretien un animal n'amour... pis c'est pas moi qui va y toucher, alors tu fais ce que tu veux... je te laisse choisir ou demande le simplement à Alex s'il en veut un.

Puis Harry pris les sacs que Severus tenaient puis d'un coup de tête lui disait d'allez voir pour un petit compagnon.

Alex était déjà dans la fenêtre à s'émerveiller devant toutes les créatures qu'il pouvait appercevoir à l'intérieur.

Ils entrèrent, mais à peine une seconde plus tard, Alex courait dehors en pleurant comme un dépravé. Il alla vers Harry et le serra contre lui tout en pleurant, faisant presqu'une crise.

Severus sortit de la boutiques quelques secondes plus tard, plié en deux tellement il riait, les larmes lui coulaient au visage, il s'éffondra presque au sol, il n'en pouvait plus de rire autant!

- HARRY! HAHAHAHAHAHHA! TU AURAIS DÛ VOIR ÇA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA Alex a.... a HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!!!!!!

Impossible de parler, il était sur le bord de l'hyperventillation.

Harry prit son fils dans ses bras puis le consola. Quand ses larmes eurent fini de couler il se retourna vers Severus.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qui te fait rire?

Il n'aimait pas voir son fils comme il était en ce moment, c'est comme si une partie de lui même se sentait pareil.

- Je n'aime pas voir Alex pleurer alors explique moi.

Sa voix était dur et il s'en appercevait.

- Désolé... saute d... désolé, j'aurais pas du te dire ça comme ça. Je... tu me connais...

Il s'avança vers son mari qui avait fini par arrêter de rire.

- Je sais je sais Harry, mais si tu aurais été là, tu en aurais fait autant.

Il prit la main de Alex et regarda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit, sérieusement, mais quand il est entré, il n'a pas apperçut le petit singe qui se tenait sur le bord de la porte et quand la bête lui a saisit le bras pour l'amuser, il a crié et le singe a également crié, montrant toutes ses dents et ses gros yeux, t'aurais dû voir l'expression d'Alex alors! On aurait dit que ses yeux lui avait sortis de la tête et sa bouche !HAHAHA! Grande ouverte prête à crier encore! Il a donné une petite tape sur la main du singe et s'est précipité dehors comme un ouragan!

Severus se pencha pour embrasser Alex.

- Tu ne veux plus entrer? Demanda Severus au petit qui alla automatiquement se cacher derrière les bras de Harry.

Harry sourit à Severus.

- Ce n'est qu'un bébé...

Puis il serra Alex fort dans ses bras. Il était une grande chose auquel Harry allait lui donner tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu et tout cette protection qu'un parent peut avoir pour son enfant.

- Tu veux retourner voir les animaux mon coeur? demanda t'il doucement à Alex.

Alex était décidé, c'était NON et il le fit voir!

- Bah, c'est pas grave, on reviendra une autre fois. Dit Severus en entraînant Harry avec lui, quand ils croisèrent quelques Slytherin du château qui n'aimaient pas l'idée que ces deux-là soient un couple, même aux avertissements de Draco, ils continuaient à parler dans le dos des deux amoureux et là, ils les rencontraient physiquement pour la première fois.

- Regardes, c'est le couple contre-nature! Cria un.

- Ouais! Alors Harry, tu prends ton pied avec le GRAND Snape?! Tu dois pas t'ennuyer dans une chambre à coucher hein! Répondit un autre pour faire suivre le mouvement.

- Salles merdeux! Vous allez le payer cher à votre retour au château! Cria Severus.

- La ferme l'amoureux des garçons, pauvre pédophile fini! Continua un autre.

Harry se retourna lentement vers les garçons qui les insultaient.

- De un, savez-vous se qu'est la pédophilie? Hein? Je suis majeur donc, votre pédophilie vous pouvez bien vous la mettre ou j'pense et de deux, parce que j'ai pas toute la journée à vous rabaissez comme vous aimez tant ça, ce n'est pas moi qui est contre nature comme vous le dites si bien mais des personnes comme vous qui n'ont aucun respect pour personne ni même pour leur propre personne. Mais que vous soyez assez intelligent ou plutôt ouvert d'esprit vous allez enfin comprendre quelque chose de votre misérable vie.

Alex regarda ses papas puis les jeunes hommes de Slytherin et en les pointant du doigt, il dit : - Michant...

Il prit la main de Severus et vint pour partir quand il se retourna une dernière fois vers les gars.

- Et puis, on en a vraiment rien à foutre de vous autres sérieusement. Vous m'empêcherez pas de dormir à soir.

- Vous et votre petit bâtard fichez le camps! Cria un Slytherin insulté.

- Viens Harry, laisses-les, Dumbledore va se faire un plaisir de les dompter un peu....

Severus avait le coeur brisé au fond de lui-même, traiter son fils de bâtard, lui de pédophile, il n'avait pas demandé ça. Il avait envie de les étripper, mais se retenait pour ne pas exploser devant Alex, il ne voulait pas lui montrer la violence.

- Qui prendrait un bon dessert bien sucré? Lança-t-il pour cacher sa tristesse.

Harry serra fort la main de Severus. Il savait au fond de lui ce que Severus pouvait penser et il ne le voulait pas. Ils s'aimaient et pour Harry c'était le principal.

Il retena le nom de cet abruti en étant Dominique Dartul puis se promis d'avertir Drago de l'enmener dans un coin noir pour lui apprendre qu'on ne traite pas son fils de bâtard.

- Bof... tu sais que je n'aime pas trop le sucré... mais Alex ne dira surement pas non, hein coquin!

Alex ria et cela mit du soleil au coeur de Harry qui s'était assombrit quelques minutes avant.

Ils passèrent par le chocolatier et se procurèrent quelques friandises.

- Tu veux rentrer Harry? Tu m'as l'air fatigué mon amour.

Il fit signe à Harry de lui passer Alex, il allait le porter pour le reste du chemin pour laisser son mari se reposer tandis que ce serait à son tour de se faire salir par les mains chocolatés d'Alex.

- Toi, un bon bain ne te feras pas de tord! Lança-t-il en voyant des empreintes brunes se coller sur sa cape.

- Oui, je suis fatigué, pourtant...

Harry pensa à une partie de l'après midi qu'ils avaient eu, lui et Severus et il sourit à la pensée de se qui l'avait fatigué.

- Tu n'aurais pas du le faire manger en marchant, il salit tout. dit-il en pointant Alex. - Tu sais pourtant qu'il se salit toujours en mangeant! Un bébé qui veut faire des potions mais qui ne sait toujours pas manger comme il faut!

Il ne digèrait pas encore complètement cette information.

Ils rentrèrent aux chateaux puis se dirigèrent directement dans leurs appartements.

- Ouff... j'ai cru que jamais on allait arriver. dit Harry en laissant tomber les sacs de vêtements par terre.

Ils se déshabillèrent puis Harry serra le linge du petit dans ses tiroirs.

Severus alla faire le souper et Alex le suivait partout avec son ensemble de potion en criant à tue tête 'Jouer! Jouer!' et Severus allait bientôt craquer.

- Harry! Au secour! Lança-t-il avant de s'énerver pour de bon et crier pour rien. - Non Alex, on mange avant!

Mais Alex ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et se mit en mode 'crise' et rien n'allait l'arrêter de brâiller.

- HARRY!!!!!!!! Cria Severus désespérément, le moment qu'il avait essayé d'éviter se reproduisait et il n'aimait pas cela car il n'avait aucun contrôle. Pourtant il était capable de tenir une classe entière de morveux prépubaires, mais quand il s'agissait d'Alex, Severus perdait tout ses moyens!

- HARRY MON AMOUR! MAIS OÙ ES-TU?

Harry en entendant Severus, ria. Il se pointa le bout du nez dans la cuisine puis Alex coura vers lui avec son jeux et lui cria encore qu'il voulait jouer.

- Premièrement Alex, on ne cri pas, c'est d'accord?

Harry lui enleva son jeu de potion puis le plaça bien haut pour ne pas que Alex puisse le voir malgré qui l'avait vu son papa le mettre trop haut pour lui et une nouvelle crise débuta.

- ALEX! Sa suffit! Papa t'as dit qu'on allait manger avant et après il allait jouer avec toi alors tu te calmes et tu vas dessiner en attendant le souper! Et si tu continues ta crise c'est dans ta chambre est-ce clair jeune homme?

Harry ne se laissa pas intimider par le regard noir que lui lançait son fils.

'Typiquement Snape se regard ' pensa Harry en souriant.

Le souper prêt, il avalèrent le tout en quarante minutes, Alex avait fixé le dessus des armoires tout le long du repas, comme s'il allait le faire bouger avec sa pensée, ce qu'il pourra probablement faire une fois plus vieux.

Severus fit la vaisselle en deux coups de baguettes, donna le bain au petit pendant que Harry relaxait et le ramena dans le salon avec la maudite boîte de jeu.

- Vas te laver mon coeur, je vais l'occupper un peu et on en entendra plus parler ensuite. Dit-il en ouvrant la 'boîte à suplices' de Alex.

.....Harry revenait de son bain, douche, on ne sait pas trop encore et Severus le vit franchir l'encâdrement de la porte. Il était assit en indien sur le sol, face à son fils et avait l'air absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, tous les deux avaient l'air de bien s'entendre dans le silence le plus parfait. Severus avait vraiment l'apparence d'un gros bébé en train de jouer avec un copain, bien plus qu'il avait l'air d'un père.

- Ah Harry! Tu t'es bien reposé?

Harry souriait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Les deux silencieux, devant une potion que Harry n'aurait jamais pu reconnaitre.

- Oui, une bonne douche fait toujours un bien fou.

Il vint leur donner chacun baisé, et Alex le repoussa à son tour, trop absorbé pas ce qu'il faisait pour être dérangé par un bizou.

- Il prend déjà ses manières lui. Sev, je vais allez voir si je ne vois pas Hermione, je lui avais dit qu'il fallait que je lui parle alors ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse seul avec Alex, hmmm maximum 30 minutes?

- Hmm... Grogna-t-il à peine, c'est à se demander s'il avait entendu Harry.

Lui et Alex firent quelques potions amusantes pour le jeune garçon ; Potion qui change de couleur chaque secondes, potion qui fait des bulles sonores, une autre qui avait différents parfums et une qui, une fois bu, rend la voix extrèmement aigue, puis extrèmement basse, ils s'amusaient vraiment ces deux-là et Severus avait toujours cette vilaine phrase qui lui revenait en tête au sujet du Slytherin qui avait traité son fils de... Il aimait mieux ne plus y penser.

Après quelques potions, enfin Alex se désinterressa un tantinet et Severus en profita pour aller s'allonger dans le lit de son fils avec lui pour un somme bien mérité.

- Un maître des potions doit toujours se reposer et ne pas trop penser s'il veut bien réussir ses concoctions. Dit-il, même s'il savait pertinement que Alex ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, au moins il avait quelqu'un qui l'écoutait sur ce sujet sans s'endormir.

Harry était sortie quand il vit que Severus ne l'entendait même pas. Il commença à longer le couloir quand il croisa Drago, c'était parfait pour lui.

- Hey... Dominique Dartul, tu m'enmènes ça dans la pièce là-bas, faut j'lui monte mes poings.

Drago lui posa des questions puis Harry fini par lui conter tout ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Severus et de Alexar avec deux de ses amis mais le principal c'était lui.

- Vas-y Harry, je vais le chercher et j'arrive tout de suite.

Puis Drago disparaissa et Harry entra dans cette pièce sombre ou seule les draps blancs flottaient. Il n'attendit pas longtemps puis entendit du monde approcher. Drago laissa entrer l'autre avant, qui demandait à Drago pourquoi il l'enmenait la... mais Harry prit la parole pendant que Malfoy fermait la porte et mettait un sort de silence.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on insulte mon mari et mon fils, dit-il en le poussant dans le mur d'en face en lui arrachant une plainte. - Ohhh... tu vas pas pleurer maintenant? Laisse moi au moins le temps de m'amuser un peu...

Puis Harry le maltraita jusqu'à temps que se dernier demanda pitié à genou, le visage et la bouche pleine de sang et qu'il avait de la misère à parler. Harry lui donna congé puis remercia Drago en partant vers ses appartements, il ira voir Hermione demain.

Quand il entra chez lui, tout était très silencieux, il alla d'abord ôter tout le sang de ses mains puis jeta son chandail qui était aussi imbibé et alla jeter un coup d'oeil quand il les vit dormir les deux enlacés, dans le lit du p'tit.

En refermant la porte, Harry fit grincer la porte, ce qui réveilla Severus, il se leva pour aller voir si c'était bien Harry qui était rentré et il le trouva dans la chambre en train de se changer.

- Alors, tu as eu une heureuse conversation avec Hermione? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux pour mieux le voir.

Il prit place assit sur le lit et regarda Harry finir d'enfiler ses vêtements.

- Chéri?..... Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il suite à une absence de réponse.

Il prit les draps et les retira pour entrer, laissant le côté de Harry intacte.

Harry se retourna vers Severus puis entra à son tour en dessou des couvertures. Il accota sa tête sur l'oreiller et fini par répondre.

- Je n'est pas vu Hermione, j'ai plutôt croisé Drago et on a 'parlé'.

Non, il ne le dira pas à Severus car il était sur que celui ci n'allait pas être d'accord avec l'attitude de Harry et ça ne lui tentait vraiment pas d'avoir une dispute à cette heure si.

- Parlé?...... Ah bon?...... Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux. Dit-il, Harry avait droit à ses moment lui aussi.

- Demain, tu as cours?...... J'ai hâte de recommencer à enseigner.

Il se retourna vers Harry et se colla, moitié sur lui.

- Ton fils, il aime bien ce que les autres semblent détester. Dit-il en riant.

- Oui, j'ai cours demain, j'ai métamorphose à 10h30.

Harry avait toujours les yeux ouvert et regardait vers le plafond, il réfléchissa à se qui venait de faire à cette affaire auquel il n'osa pas lui donner de nom. Il était encore frustré et la rage coulait toujours dans son sang.

- Que veux-tu dire par, 'il aime bien ce que les autres détestent?'.

- Tout le monde semble détester ma matière, mais pas lui. Il fait beaucoup de dessin pour un enfant de sorcier, les autres enfants de son âge sont trimbalé partout avec leurs parents tandis que lui, il a une vie tranquille, dépourvue de magie car nous n'avons pas usé de magie en sa présence, je me demande ce qu'il fera quand il verra l'effet d'une baguette en action, tu sais, il ne doit même pas savoir que les mixtures qu'il a faite sont magique. Harry, tu vois où je veux en venir? Il est différent, mais dans un sens positif. Explica Severus.

- ...Pour en revenir au sujet, moi je vais resté ici avec Alex, si jamais j'ai un ennuis, je sais que je pourrai compter sur Hermione, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

- ...Oui...

Harry soupira. Les cours... il en avait vraiment pas envie, il préférerait de loin s'occuper de son fils, rester tranquille à lui apprendre se qu'il fallait apprendre à son gosse. Être près de son mari quand il a besoin de toi, être la pour préparer le souper avant que celui ci rentre du travail. Il détestait que Severus soit professeur au collège. Rester enfermé 10 mois sur 12 n'était pas une vie de famille... mais comment lui en parler? Severus adorait trop enseigner pour arrêter pour lui.

Harry secoua la tête et essaya de ne plus y penser. Il devait dormir mais le sommeil ne venait pas, seul ses pensées restèrent le hanté.

- Je sais combien tu n'en as pas envie, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te voir loin toute la journée, mais je vais passer par là aussi, malheureusement, nous devons nous habituer à en être séparé.

- S'il-te-plaît reposes-toi, tout ira très bien demain.

Severus avait une confiance en lui asser forte quand il dit cela, il souria franchement et passa sa main sur le visage de Harry avant de l'embrasser pour la nuit et de le coller contre lui pour bien dormir.

Harry ne réussit pas à lui faire de sourire. Pour lui se séparer de son fils aussi longtemps le rendait malade même quand il s'agissait de se reposer.

Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Severus pour l'endormir, lui il n'y arriva toujours pas. Il aimerait avoir le force que son mari avait en lui. Il ne comprennait pas comment il pouvait penser se séparer de son fils aussi longtemps et souvent. Il avait une impression de vide en lui.

......Le matin arriva vite, malheureusement pour Severus et, évidement, pour Harry.

- Aller mon amour lèves-toi et viens manger quelque chose. Sussura Severus à l'oreille de son mari en lui caressant le cou et les épaules. - Alex est debout, il tient à te souhaiter une bonne journée.... Debout mon ange....

Il redescendit à la cuisine pour servir le déjeuner alors que Alex jouait sur la table avec un jeu de lettres.

Severus servit les breuvages et s'assit pour l'arrivée de son amour, ils avaient quand-même une heure à passer ensemble.

Harry resta couché. Faisait à peine 3 heure qui dormait et ne voulait pas se lever mais... il finit par grogner et se lever en sacrant un peu sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous les yeux et fini par aboutir dans la cuisine. Il ne regardait pas Severus ni même Alex et s'assit à sa place en enfouisant sa tête dans ses bras pour continuer à dormir sur la table, c'était pas trop mal et confortable... sauf que son dos lui fit sentir un mal atrôce alors il se releva en lachant un autre grognement... qui fit rire Alex.

- Papa est drôle! Cria le jeune enfant.

- Harry tu as mal? Où?

Severus entendit bien que cela n'était pas un drôle de cri, mais un de douleur. Il se précipita vers Harry et mis ses mains sur le haut du corps de ce dernier.

- Ici? C'est là dis-moi? Demanda Severus en promenant ses mains sur le torse, puis le dos de Harry.

Severus cru que son mari avait probablement mal dormi et c'est pourquoi il avait ce blocage.

- Milieu... dos... fut les deux seuls mots que Harry prononça avant de lâcher un autre cri quand Severus mit les mains à la bonne place.

- Touche pas...

Puis Harry se leva péniblement pout aller vers la salle de bain prendre une douche.

- J'aurais du continuer la potion encore une semaine ou deux. Putain d'merde!

Puis il claqua la porte.

- Alexar, va t'habiller, on va voir Hermione. Lança Severus.

Une fois Alex revenu, il alla le porter à Hermione, mais elle ne put pas, alors il le confit à Ron et Seamus, puis revint au plus vite avant que Harry n'ait terminé sa douche. Quand il le vit enfin réaparaître dans la cuisine, il dit...

- Harry, viens, je refuses de te voir en cours si tu souffres, nous allons voir madame Pomfresh pour voir ce qui pourrait t'aider.

Il donna une pomme à Harry, en saisit une seconde pour lui et donna à Harry sa cape pour traverser les couloirs frais des donjons.

- Mon amour, si tu ne vas pas bien, tu restes avec moi, je ne te laisserai pas te démolir.

- Ça va, juste un mal de dos ordinaire, je mettais pourtant habitué.

Harry vint pour faire demi tour mais Severus lui en empêcha donc, Harry suivi jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Une perte de temps Severus...

Quand l'infirmière les vit entrer, elle leur demanda qu'est-ce qui se passait alors Harry allait répondre 'rien du tout' mais son mari répondit à sa place.

Madame Pomfresh le fit déshabiller derrière les rideaux en disant à Severus d'attendre plus loin puis commença l'inspection de son dos.

Quand elle sortit de derrière les rideaux, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Severus, comme si elle allait le réprimander.

- PROFESSEUR! Vous ne lui avez pas fait les massages que je lui avait recommendé! Au lieu de diminuer, les noeuds ont grossit de 9! S'il-vous-plaît, je vais lui prescrire une potion plus puissant, mais faites donc comme je vous dis cette fois-ci!

Elle lui tendit le papier de recommendations, alla expliquer les faits à Harry, puis rentra dans son office en claquant la porte.

- C'est de ma faute. Dit Severus tout bas.

- Non... Sev arrête, elle n'a pas l'air de se souvenir que tu as été 2-3 semaines dans le coma alors se n'est pas ta faute.

Il s'habilla du mieux qu'il put et ils quitèrent l'infirmerie en silence. En plein milieu du chemin Harry se demanda ou était Alex et le demanda à son amour.

- Ah, je vais aller le reprendre, il est aux soins de mr. Finningan et mr. Weasley, maintenant que je dois te faire ton traitement et que je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je ne te priverai pas de Alex une autre fois. Au fait, le professeur Dumbledore est venu me dire que, même si tu manques tes cours, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas apprendre, alors il est venu me donner ton emploi du temps, ton nouveau pour les deux semaines de traitement que tu auras, ensuite tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Alors, ce soir, toi et moi avons un cour dans notre chambre, une scéance de théorie sur la transfiguration pour te faire ratrapper.

Il embrassa Harry et le conduisit dans leur salon à eux.

- Tu veux aller souper dans la grande salle avec tous les autres mon amour? Ce serait bien pour toi non?

Harry haussa les épaules. Ça ne lui tentait pas plus que ça. Sa seule envie était de revoir Alex pour le moment, il ne l'avait pas embrassé encore depuis qu'il était debout et il se sentait mal. Il ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras pas plus qu'il ne l'avait regardé.

- Pour l'instant je veux voir Alex, dit-il en s'accotant la tête sur l'accoudoir du divan. - Pour le reste, j'y penserai plus tard.

Severus ne fit pas attendre Harry et alla chercher Alex, ce dernier ne voulait pas quitter Ron, qu'il trouvait très drôle, mais Severus le convainc en disant que papa l'attendait.

- OUI! PAPA! Cria-t-il en courant vers Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

Severus regarda le petit homme courrir dans les bras de son père et se rendit à la chambre pour faire un peu de rangement, car Alex avait sortit tous ses jouets de sa chambre à lui pour pouvoir jouer dans celle de ses parents.

- Mon amour, murmura Harry en le prennant dans ses bras et l'étendit couché sur lui. - T'as été gentil avec Ron et Seamus n'est-ce pas?

Alexar hocha la tête positivement.

Harry souria, il était fier de son garçon!

- Papa t'aime fort fort, ça tu le sais ?

Alexar hocha la tête positivement encore une fois puis dit : - Ze t'aimeeeuh!!!

- Vas-tu dire à papa que tu l'aimes aussi?

Alex sauta du divan et fit le tour de la maison quand il apperçue son papa entrain de serrer ses jouets et lui sauta dans le dos, ses bras entourant son cou puis cria : Ze t'aimeuH!!!!!!!!!!!

Severus saisit Alex et le ramena en avant de lui.

- Mais pourquoi tu me sautes dessus?

- ZE T'AIMEUUUUH! Cria le jeune homme.

- Moi aussi mon garçon! Répondit Severus en souriant.

- Papa dit aime Sewerus aussi! Balbutia Alex, il s'améliorait toujours aussi vite.

- Oh, tu es un messagé? Bravo! Tu as accomplie ta mission! Lança Severus en se redirigeant vers le salon.

- Harry, ce soir je te ferai ton traitement sans faute, je ne manquerai pas cette fois-ci et..... Il l'embrassa tendrement..... - Merci pour le message.

Harry souria et rattrapa la tête de Severus quand il allait se relever pour l'embrasser d'un long baisé interminable pour Alex qui faisait presque une crise à côter d'eux pour qu'on le remarque, il n'aimait pas être ignoré... comme le plus vieux de ses parents...

- On se calme pirouette, dit Harry en se tourna vers lui. - Pourquoi tu gigotes autant?

Alex fit plein de signe, sauta, tourna sur lui même, parla tellement vite que personne déchiffra se qu'il disait puis fini par partir à rire, s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses parents.

Harry et Severus se regarda du coin de l'oeil... et éclata de rire!

- S'il continue comme ça il va se fatiguer rapidement, aller au lit de bonne heure et se réveiller TROP de bonne heure! Ria Severus en embrassant le dessus de la tête de son mari.

- Et qu'est-ce que le garnement a envie de faire? Demanda Severus.

À vrai dire il avait vraiment envie que Alex soit fatigué et qu'il veuille faire un somme, comme ça il aurait du temps lui aussi pour se reposer, car avec ce paquet de nerfs ambulant, sa rémission soudaine et Harry souffrant, il avait grandement besoin de faire attention à lui-même, car il allait droit vers la fatigue chronique, voire dépression.

- On devrait peut-être lui amener un jouet dans le salon et ainsi on pourrait s'allonger sur le sofa et regarder cette télévision tout en le surveillant? Suggéra Severus.

- Hmm hmm.... fit Harry en hochant la tête.

Alex avait tellement de jouet qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'ennuyer si Severus en enmenait quelques uns et lui pourrait profiter de son mari tout en ayant son fils dans son champ de vision.

Severus revena avec... pas un mais une dizaine de jouet qu'il mit à terre face à Alex qui s'empressa à sauter dessus.

Harry se tassa vers le rebord du divan pour que son amour puisse bien s'installer derrière lui.

Ce dernier passa un bras autour de la taille de Harry et une jambe entre les siennes.

- Qu'aimerais-tu regarder mon ange... Il y a tellement de choix dans ces objets c'est fou! S'exclâma-t-il.

Il jetta un coup d'oeil sur son fils et embrassa Harry dans le cou avant de se positionner pour bien voir l'écran. Il était bien, son mari dans ses bras et son fils juste à côté d'eux, il ressentait un bien être incroyable, tout semblait si parfait.

- Un film?

- Mouie, pourquoi pas?

Mais en entendant 'film' Alex releva la tête.

- Télé? .... BONHOMME!!!!!!!!!

Il se souvenait très bien de la journée ou son 'onk' était partie, il avait écouté les dessins animés une bonne partie de la journée, c'était vraiment amusant ses trucs qui bougeaient dans cette boite appellé 'Télévision' ou une affaire comme ça.

Il regarda ses parents toujours un point d'interrogation au visage, presque suppliant.

- Bah, d'accord... Harry, tu veux bien? Dit-il en pointant les quelques films pour enfants qu'ils possèdaient maintenant.

Alex se dirigea instantanément dans le meuble sous la télé et en sortit une vidéocassette avec un grand elfe sur la pochette.

- Ah bien! Il nous la refait! C'est ce maudit elfe maléfique Harry, je déteste ces conneries! Si violent, pourquoi nous lui avons acheté une telle chose?! Tu veux encore qu'il regarde des scènes dures? Ce n'est pas bon pour lui tu sais, il est si vulnérable, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se mette à chérir le mauvais côté, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Mon amour, convainc-le de choisir autre chose.

Il fixa Alex qui les regardait parler, il savait que Alex avait comprit car l'enfant mit automatiquement la vidéocassette derrière son dos en affichant une expression de peur, comme s'il avait peur que Severus lui enlève des mains.

- Mon chéri, vient voir papa.

Alex avança de peur vers son papa Harry qui venait de l'appeller mais dès qu'il arrivait proche, il recula aussitôt pour ne pas qu'il puisse prendre la cassette.

- On ne le regarde pas ce soir celui la, on en n'a pas pas envie, peut-être un autre fois. Pourquoi on écoute pas celui avec les poissons? Papa le trouve drole! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Alex? Tu sais, le poisson bleu qui perd toujours la mémoire? On rit toujours d'elle!

Alex fit mine de réfléchir quand il s'exclama : - DOYISSSS!!!!

Il coura vers le meuble de vidéocassette en laissant tombé celle de l'elfe en passant(que Severus s'empressa de prendre et de cacher) et pris le nouveau film le sourire plaqué au visage.

Severus alla insérer la cassette dans le lecteur et revint ou il était. Aussitôt le film commencé, Alex était à 10 pouces de l'écran et semblait hypnotisé par celui-ci.

Severus en profita pour caresser Harry sur toute sa longueur tout en gardant les yeux sur la télé et le gosse assit devant. Parfois sa main se rendait dans l'entre-cuisse de Harry et remontait aussitôt, question de se procurer une petite sensation, juste pour taquiner, rien de plus, rien de bien méchant.

Sa jambe bougeait entre celles de Harry et il l'embrassait maintenant dans le cou, mais légèrement, il ne voulait pas l'exciter, il voulait juste qu'il aime ce qu'il faisait.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire... et de gémir... C'était doux et bon mais...

- Severus, murmura t'il. - Arrêtes-toi un peu... tu m'excites trop.

Puis il passa sa main pardessus celle de son mari qui allait mettre sa main, encore une fois, dans son entre-jambe mais Harry lui en empêcha. Il ne voulait quand même pas traumatiser son fils avec ses gémissements, il n'allait pas s'en remettre.

Harry sentit Severus arrêter, du moins pour le temps qu'il était réveillé car une quinzaine de minute passèrent (le temps que Nemo se fasse enlevé) puis il s'était endormi.

Et Severus dormait, ainsi que Alex et Harry, quel portrait!

Ils dormirent une bonne partie de la journée.

Quand Harry se réveillait, c'est pour se sentir engourdit de partout quand il se rendit compte que Severus s'était endormi sur lui. Il tourna la tête et apperçu Alex, endormit sur le tapis, qui avait le même confort qu'une peau d'ours, les fesses dans les airs! Il ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui réveilla son compagnon de vie.

- Huh? Oh Harry! Je me suis endormi! oh! Severus était un peu confus suite à son sommeil innatendu. - Tu crois qu'on devrait le transporter dans son lit? Oh Merlin il est déjà si tard? Harry tu veux aller voir tes amis dans la grande salle? Ils sont sûrement là à étudier pour demain.

Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux.

- Tu peux y aller tu sais, tant que tu es de retour pour ta potion.

Harry se redressa un peu suivit de Severus et s'installa un peu plus confortablement.

- Tu n'es pas suposé m'apprendre quelque chose comme la transfiguration de je ne sais quoi? Est-ce que ça va vraiment me servir un jour ou c'est juste que Dumbledore veut me faire chier? Ah et puis laissons Alex dormir la, il doit être confortable si je me fis à son ronflage.

Il embrassa Severus puis se leva pour s'étirer se qui fit craquer son dos.

- On peut reprendre le cours un peu plus tard, nous n'avons pas d'heure fixe et non, Dumbledore ne veut pas te faire chier et la transfiguration peut être extrèmement utile dans beaucoup de cas. Tu veux y aller ou rester ici à ne rien faire de bien intéressant en compagnie de ton vieux mari? Plaisanta-t-il.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer les dents, sortie de sommeil oblige, puis revint servir un peu de café pour son mari et lui.

- Je te donnerai ta révision pendant le traitement, ça m'empêchera d'avoir de mauvaises idées en te massant.

Harry prit une gorgée de café brulant puis déposa sa tasse.

- Oui, je vais aller voir mes amis... je vais aller les déranger durant leurs travaux, ils vont m'adorer!

Il se leva puis embrassa Severus avant de s'avancer vers la sortie.

- Je t'aime n'amour.

Puis il sorta, direction la grande salle.

Le premier à appercevoir Harry fut Seamus.

- HEY REGARDEZ! C'EST HARRY! Hey Harry! Comment tu vas? Wow! Dit-il en voyant le grand sourire de celui-ci. - Tu nous manque tu sais Harry! Ajouta-t-il.

- Alors? Snape se remet bien? Demanda Ron.

Hermione attendait que Harry parle avant de dire quoi que ce soit, elle était aussi contente de le voir, mais avait hâte d'entendre comment se passait la vie entre lui et Severus, avec le petit aussi.

- La plupart des élèves, même les Serpentards ont boycoté le cours de McGonagall aujourd'hui. Elle a fait une potion hier, mais elle a explosée! Personne ne lui fait confiance tant aux ingrédients à mélanger, alors personne n'est allé au cours! Éclata Ron.

Harry avait toujours le sourire plaqué au visage puis s'assoya face à ses complices de toujours.

- Je vais très mal avant que quelqu'un ait l'idée de me le demander avant de demander si votre cher prof de potion se remet... je vais commencer à devenir jaloux! Oui, il se remet très bien et dans 2 jours il est de retour en classe et il est très en forme alors je profiterais de ma dernière journée de congé si j'étais vous.

Harry laissait sa phrase avec le ton d'un : "Dieu merci, c'est mon mari maintenant" avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu vas mal? Demanda soudainement Hermione...

... Severus s'était étandu à nouveau sur le sofa et regardait la petite merveille qui dormait sur le sol en souriant.

- J'ai un fils.... Réalisa-t-il. - Je l'ai conçu avec celui que j'aime. Il descendit du sofa pour aller se coucher près d'Alex. Ce dernier entoura Severus avec ses bras en un soupir de confort puis continua sa sièste pendant que Severus ne faisait que sourire de joie.

- Et ça va être long ce traitement? Demanda Ron après que Harry ait expliqué ce qu'il avait.

Harry soupira.

- 2 semaines minimum... si madame Pomfresh n'est pas contente du résultat, je devrai continuer. Voldemort doit être fier de lui ou il est en ce moment, regarde se qu'il a fait de moi.

Et il se demanda si quelqu'un avait remarqué qu'il ne portait justement plus de lunette...

- Tu t'ennuies pas trop de Alex, Mione? C'est rendu qu'il porte du 3 ans, je vais devenir fou avant mon temps!

Et il ria encore.

- AAh, j'avoue avoir bien hâte de veiller sur lui encore, ce petit gars est un clown et tellement intelligent en plus! Ria-t-elle.

- Moi et lui on s'entend à merveille! Lança fièrement Ron.

- Ouais, je l'aime bien ce petit moi! Dit Seamus.

- Alors comme ça, pas de chance de t'avoir en cours avec nous avant un bout, c'est dommage, tu dois t'ennuyer, à ne rien faire d'autre que t'occupper de ton enfant. Ça se passe bien au moins? Pour toi et Severus? Je veux dire il...... Il est gentil avec toi? Demanda Hernione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, commença Harry. - Il est parfait avec moi et j'ai découvert sa patience d'ange! J'aurais jamais pensé, auparavant, qu'il était aussi patient... Et puis, je dois vous avouez que je ne m'ennuie pas avec Alex, sans vous vexez. J'aime être avec vous, vous me manquez énormément, mais avec Alex... j'ai pas le temps vraiment de penser à autre chose...

Puis il souria en pensant à Alex... et à Severus. Puis il repensa à la fois ou tous les deux étaient penché au dessu de kit de potion...

- Ah et... il est exactement comme son père... il a commencé à faire des potions..

Puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Non tu blagues? Demanda Ron avec de grand yeux comme seul lui savait le faire. - Le mini maître des potions, oh Merlin Harry!..... Et il aime ça? Comment il fait? Sérieusement!

- Ron!

- Désolé Hermione, mais je digère ça difficilement! Ria-t-il de bon coeur.

- Bah tant qu'il fait pas de crise de panique comme son père, tout ira bien, sinon, je vous prédis un garçon avec tout un caractère, c'est moi qui vous le dit! Rajouta Seamus.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose Harry? Nous on se demandait justement quoi faire avant de rentrer.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux reviews : **Très courte cette fois-ci hehe_

**_Lilyep : _**Salut à toi ! Merci d'être compréhensible avec nos fautes d'ortographes ! J'ai essayé de corriger le plus possible mais moi et le français c'est pas fort fort ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle a été assez rapide !

**_Onarluca : _**Coucou ! Comme tu vois, il se passe encore des choses et se n'est pas fini ! Il arrive toujours quelque chose par dessu quelque chose, c'est une façon qu'on a d'aller un peu trop vite ! Mais Caro(snapeslove) elle est pressé de nature ! Alors je n'y peux rien ! hehehe Merci d'être encore la ! bizouxxxx

**_Shiny-misS : _**Ohhhh ALLO !!!!!!! Je reviens en force! Mdrrrr Nah, euh... loll j'suis perdue scuse moi ! Je sais que Alex est trop cute ! Que veux-tu, je me suis inspiré de ma filleule loll In toute cute aussi hehehe Pour Harry, c'est ma brillante idée ça ! loll Merci et encore merci d'être encore la ! un gros gros bizouxxxxxxxx tout mouillé!

**_Arwen65 : _**Hmm... notre imagination ? On est deux folles et notre imagination nous viens naturellement, sauf peut-être Caro c la boisson pis moi le manque de nicotine... loll Sérieusement(même si j'étais déjà sérieuse lol) c'est quelque chose de naturelle, certain l'ont, d'autre pas. A plus et merci pour ta review xxxx

**_Vif d'Or : _**lolll îlo toi ! Ouais, très rapide mais au moins tu suportes pas 9 mois avec une bédaine loll Sauf qui a ses mal de cœur hehehe. J'sais pas... desfois j'essaye de savoir se qui interresse ou pas les gens et en plus qu'on a commencé cette fic avec l'idée seulement d'une retenue et maintenant on est rendu loin comme c'est pas possible de cette simple retenue hehe j'ai eu peur de perdre du monde loll T'en mieux si ton esprit est aussi dérangé que les nôtres c'est ça qui faut ou c'est p-e le fait qu'on est des Québécoises pis qu'on est complètement cinglé tout court... faudrait en faire une étude pour voir loll Merci à toi d'être encore la et on espère que tu seras encore et encore la chapitre après chapitre. Bizouxxxx.

**_Drago Malefoy : _**Pis Drago ressemblera pas à Drago... Et ? Dsl, sérieusement, on écrit pour notre fun et pour en donner. Si Snape ou Potter ne sont pas comme les livres de Jk c'est tout à fait normal puisque nous ne sommes pas elle. On a décidé d'écrire une fic pour qu'on est le max de plaisir en premier, les autres passent après. Il n'y a rien à arranger et c'est parfait comme ça. Il faut quand même que tu saches qu'on aime que nos personnages soient comme ça. Dans une autre fic, ils vont être différent, peut-être plus dans leur rôle mais ici c'est ainsi que ça se passe pour l'instant. Et si comme tu as remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de review, c'est que la fic était sur mon compte personnelle et que maintenant on a décidé de s'ouvrir un compte à deux alors j'ai juste transfèré la fic d'une place à l'autre, donc les reviews étaient posté sur l'autre. Bien à toi, a plus.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Wouhouuuu le vla le motadine ! lolll Allez, l'autre chapitre devrait arriver très bientôt. On a fini de l'écrire c'est vrai. La fic est maintenant terminé donc il vous reste que hmmm 4 chapitres à lire OHHHHH !! J'attends déjà du monde dire 'Ohh Yeaahhh' pis d'autre 'Ohh nonnnnn' lolll j'préfère le deuxième ! Ah et j'ai une surprise dans le dernier chapitre. Gros bizou à tout le monde qui sont la pour nous encourager chapitre après chapitre et qui prend le temps de lire tous mes blabla hehehe

À la revoyure !

Caro's


	12. Chapitre 12

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** _

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

_**NdA : **Yaay !!!!!!!!!! Et oui, in autre ! J'ai fait le plus vite possible je vous jures ! mais j'ai une autre fic à écrire et d'autres OS en court de route alors pour corriger les chapitres de Encore une Retenue, je prends in peu mon temps je l'avoue. Bizou tout plein !_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry souria à la remarque de Ron, son ami ne changera jamais! Mais il l'aimait comme ça. ils les aimaient tous comme ils étaient.

- Je voulais vous remercier avant... Je suis content... parce que vous acceptez ma relation avec Severus, ou Snape la... ou du moins vous le cacher bien si c'est pas le cas! Bref, je suis content de vous avoir comme ami.

Il les regarda tous les uns après les autres.

- Oui, vous pouvez pas savoir le bien que vous me faites, j'ai eu un peu peur je l'avoue... Bon, j'vais pas me mettre à pleurer la! On fait quoi? J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire!

- Bien moi j'aimerais bien que tu nous racontes ton histoire, parce que, sérieusement, je me demande toujours comment ça l'a commencé, je veux dire..... en détail. Il s'arrêta, mais se reprit très vite... - Pas le genre de détails que tu imagines, non... je voulais dire...

- Ça va Ron, on a compris! Lança Seamus en lui tapant dans le dos amicalement. - On voit bien que tu ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Ajouta-t-il.

- Je crois pas que Harry ait envie de raconter une chose aussi personnelle les gars. Ajouta Hermione. - Mais j'avoue être bien curieuse aussi.

Ils bavardèrent quelques minutes ainsi et Harry eût une idée.

- Ok ok ok! Je vais vous comptez le début la... et après vous me gardez Alex pour... la nuit?

Harry leur fit son sourire d'ange innocent à qui personne pouvait lui dire non alors ils aquiestèrent à l'unisson mais surtout pour avoir leur histoire.

- Vous aurez juste à aller à la salle sur demande et préparer un endroit assez grand pour le monstre qui court partout... hehe.

Il s'assit confortablement puis prit une grande respiration avant de commencer son 'histoire' sur lui et Severus.

- Je dois vous avouez immédiatement que j'ai commencé à fantasmer sur lui bien avant ma super retenue... mais comment j'aurais été capable de vous le dires avant? Je voyais déjà vos réactions dans ma tête et je devenais encore plus fou que j'étais rendu... Oui, vous ne l'avez jamais su mais j'étais complètement perdu et si il ne m'aurait pas sauvé du trou ou j'étais, je ne serais pas entrain de vous parlez en ce moment.

- Comment as-tu même pensé à lui de cette façon, comment tu t'es rendu compte que... qu'il t'attirait? Demanda Hermione toute oreille.

- Ouais c'est vrai ça! Lança Ron en la regardant. - Ce fut quoi l'élément déclancheur?

Seamus regardait et écoutait en silence, cela l'intéressait aussi, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait bien laisser croire, oui, car notre Seamus était en remise en question de lui-même à savoir s'il préfèrait les garçons ou les filles, un dilème très cruel pour lui.

- Oh, je sais! Tu l'as surpris nu! Et là tu t'es dit qu'il était plutôt bien roulé, puis ensuite tu t'es demandé pourquoi tu avais pensé une telle chose de Snape et.....

- RON! Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est produit! Laisse la parole à Harry s'il-te-plaît.

Ron se la ferma non sans frustration et écouta Harry, il avait envie de poser des milliers de questions à la fois, mais quand il regardait Hermione, il décourageait.

Harry explosa de rire devant toute ses supositions, malgré qu'elles auraient pu être vrai... mais ou il aurait pu voir Severus nu?

- Je n'en sais trop rien comment j'ai commencé à penser à lui.. mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était déjà trop tard. Je connaissais ses petites manies, tous ses rictus par coeur puis je savais même quand il se retournait pour me regarder et me lancer une de ses phrases. Je le savais et le jour ou je l'ai réalisé, c'est la que j'ai commencé à être arrogant avec lui et ne plus faire ses cours. Je voulais me l'enlever de ma tête... et de mon corps. Mais encore une fois, je me disais que tout était contre moi, il me mit en retenue le soir même et c'est la que tout à vraiment commencé.

Il souffla un peu et retourna dans sa mémoire à cette fameuse première soirée de retenue avec Severus, et un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

Après cette longue histoire, ou ont su enfin que Severus avait cèdé aux subtiles avances de notre timide Gryffindor, Ron parla.

- Hey! Il est tard, on devrait tous être dans notre salle! Et Harry... c'est vraiment de l'amour comme on en parle partout? Du vrai de vrai? Demanda-t-il avant de se retourner pour quitter avec les autres qui étaient déjà debout.

- Aller Harry, tu viendras nous porter ton petit monstre dans 20 minutes, le temps qu'on se lave tous et qu'on se prépare à son arrivée. Dit Hermione.

- Ouais! J'ai plein de figurines de sorcier pour lui, on va pouvoir faire des batailles magiques, super! Cria Ron.

Seamus lui fit un signe de la tête et se retourna aussi pour partir, laissant Harry libre de toute question.

- Hey Seam, ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis Harry laissa son ami sur sa dernière phrase. Il avait vu l'inquiètude de son ami au fond de ses yeux et un jour il allait s'arrêter sur le bon choix, que cela soit une fille ou un mec, le principal c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Il entra doucement dans ses appartements et tout était étrangement calme... sauf un bruit de télévision venant du salon lui prouvait qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il marcha lentement puis passa sa tête doucement vers le sofa mais... notre cher petit garnement qui était lové contre son père se retourna, à une vitesse folle, la tête vers le nouveau venu.

- PAPAAAAA!!!!!!!!

- Ah te revoilà! Merlin Harry... Il a couru partout, je suis mort! Je n'arrivais pas à le calmer, alors j'ai mise cette maudite cassette du goblin et voilà, la paix. Ria-t-il en se levant pour lui donner un petit baiser.

Il lui prit les mains et l'amena s'assoire sur le sofa.

- Tu veux bien rester avec lui et le fatiguer, le temps que j'aille me nettoyer à la salle de bain? J'en ai pour à peine 15 minutes.

- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Il l'embrassa doucement puis s'assoya sur ses genous, Alex sur le côté écoutant son film 'fétihe'.

- Je nous ai trouvé une manière de nous débarrasser de se goblin pour la nuit... Alors, tu m'attends pour la douche, je vais lui préparer un sac puis après la douche ensemble, faut être sage pour ma leçon et puis après potion et hummmm massage! Et puis après on a tout la nuit pour penser à se qu'on pourrait faire juste tous les deux... Ça serait dommage de passer à côté de cette occasion n'est-ce pas n'amour?

Et le sourire angélique reprit sa place.

Un nombre incalculable d'idée envahit alors la tête de Severus.

- Ah oui? Toute la nuit il sera parti? Ohhhhhh Harry, c'est très bien...

Il l'embrassa encore puis baissa le son du téléviseur en se retournant vers Alex.

- Alex...?... Tu sais où tu vas aller dormir? Et oui..... Avec Hermione et...

- HERMIONE! Cria Alex en sautant sur le sol comme un débile.

- Va faire ton sac avec papa, moi je vais te préparer une collation avant que tu partes.

Cela ne prit pas une seconde que Alex avait dépassé son jeune père en direction de sa chambre.

Severus fit un clin d'oeil à son bel amour et disparut dans la cuisine, un grand, très grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry avait aussi le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles mais avait une certaine crainte qu'il poussa d'un revers de main.

Il aida Alexar à faire un sac et à choisir ce qui voulait enmener car lui aurait tout pris, du moins, il était très bien parti pour faire ça si Harry ne l'avait pas arrêté avant.

- Quel pyjama on prend?

Alex sortit son pyjama de BadBoy ce qui fit rire Harry. Ses amis allaient vraiment avoir du fil à retorde ce soir avec lui. Ils allèrent ensuite retrouver Severus dans la cuisine qui n'avait toujours pas fini la collation, comme son fils voulait tout enmener ses jouets, lui voulait tout donner à manger à son fils.

- Voilà, des fruits et des biscuits, mange bien et tu partiras plus vite mon coeur. Dit-il en déposant l'assiette devant Alex.

Severus s'adossa au comptoir et attira Harry avec lui pour regarder leur fils manger. Le dos de Harry contre lui, il lui caressait gentiment les bras en lui embrassant une épaule.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il à son oreille, laissant un petit baiser glisser dessus avant de s'en éloigner.

Une fois fini, Severus dit au revoir au petit garçcon et l'embrassa à répétitions pour le faire rire, puis le laissa filer avec son père.

- À plus tard mon amour.

- Bye PAPA!!!!!!

Puis Alex voulait se faire prendre par Harry mais celui ci lui fit comprendre qu'il avait des bobos à son dos alors Alex hocha la tête, prit la main de son papa et commença à marcher vers... le Hall et Harry lui tourna vers les escaliers qu'Alex prit une joie de monter en sautant et en évitant les marches piègés. Harry se demanda comment il pouvait savoir.

Arrivé vers la salle sur demande Alexar s'écria.

- Salle!!

Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne put poser sa question car la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione le sourire béat.

- On l'attendait celui la! commença Ron. - Vient Alex! J'ai plein de jouet à te montrer!

Puis Alex partit en courant avec son compagnon sans même un regard pour son père.

- Hey bonhomme! Bizou à papa?

Il revient sur ses pas, donna un rapide bizou puis repartit aussi vite.

- Et ben... Il se tourna vers Hermione. - Écoute.. s'il y a quoique ce soit, vient me le porter, même s'il est 3 heure du matin. Il n'est pas facile... et puis, c'est la première fois qu'il va coucher loin de nous...

Puis Harry devint silencieux. Seamus passa près de lui et lui sourit.

- Tout devrait bien aller, je vais surveiller ces deux grands enfants! Pouffa Seamus en pointant Hermione et Ron qui courait avec Alex vers un sofa.

- Alors enfin seuls hein? Lança Seamus en souriant. - Je vous souhaite une belle soirée. Fini-t-il en se retournant pour aller s'assoire dans le grand salon.

... Severus n'avait pas perdu de temps, il avait préparé leurs vêtements pour après la douche. Un dessou noir et une longue robe de chambre pour Harry, comme ça il serait prêt pour sa leçon et son traitement en même temps. Pour lui, un dessous blanc et une longue robe de chambre aussi, presque pareil à celle de Harry.

Il avait aussi amener du vin dans la chambre, question de ne pas avoir à se lever... un peu de paresse quoi. De l'eau bien froide et une potion aux effets appaisants pour un massage réussit. Il changea même les draps pour bénéficier d'une odeur fraîche et.... un peu de chocolat aphrodisiaque, juste au cas....

Il sourit puis alla attendre Harry au salon, seul comme un grand garçon. Il pensait à son anniversaire qui approchait, il allait être encore plus vieux d'une année, quelle misère!

Harry entra... et non pas sans bruit.

- JE SUIS LA!!!!!!!!! Enfin débarrassé de notre petit monstre!

Pour aller au salon, Harry devait passer devant la chambre et il remarqua ce que Severus avait préparé puis son sourire s'élargissa.

- N'amour... dit-il en arrivant au salon. - Si on allait se doucher maintenant? finit-il en ayant déjà la moitié de ses vêtements d'enlever.

- Quel enthousiasme! Lança Severus en se levant pour se coller sur le torse nu de son amour. - Bien, je te rejoins. Dit-il en donnant une tape aux fesses de Harry, le suivant de près.

Il laissa Harry prendre soin de l'eau et se déshabilla au complet afin de le rejoindre sans attendre.

- On dirait que cela fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas partagé cette douche. S'exclâma-t-il.

Il commença à savonner son amour, ayant retrouvé la capacité de se pencher, tout en lui bécottant le dos.

- Deux jours exactement.

Puis Harry ria à l'empressement de son mari. Deux jours, une éternité, chacun avait sa manière de voir ce que c'était une éternité.

Il se sentait tellement bien quand Severus l'embrassait de tout son long qu'il osait à peine respirer de peur qu'il recule.

- Hmmm... je devrais t'engager comme bécoteur de dos... je ne m'en lasserai jamais...

Il se retourna pour faire face à Severus puis se colla contre lui en lui donnant un baisé et lui volla la lavette pour pouvoir le laver à son tour.

Il se laissa laver tranquillement, saisissant chaque occasion possible pour lui voler un baiser, mais il n'insistait jamais sur rien, il voulait juste passer un bon moment avec son mari et lui faire plaisir.

- J'adore l'odeur de ce savon, mais la tienne est encore plus envoûtante. Lâcha-t-il en le poussant sous le jet d'eau pour le rincer avec lui.

Rien de plus sexy qu'un Harry sous une cascade d'eau, les yeux fermés et le corps brillant des reflèts du liquide purificateur.

- Nous devrions sortir maintenant, je ne voudrais pas gâcher nos activités par une envie soudaine de me jetter sur toi. Souria-t-il.

Il sortit de la douche puis se fit entourer d'une serviette de bain par son amour.

- Nous devrions bien sur.. sinon nous allons manquer ma leçon... Dumbledore serait tellement fâché... dit-il sur le ton le plus sarcastique qui connaissait en partant vers leur chambre.

Il prit son boxer noir, celui que Severus préférait. Il savait pourquoi c'est celui ci qu'il avait sorti et l'idée qu'il avait en le sortant justement.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de le mettre, j'ai juste pensé que tu serais plus confortable avec, étant donné que c'est ton derrière qui me fera face pendant ce 15 minutes, ce que je trouve trop court d'ailleurs, ce sera une bonne heure, ça guérira plus vite. Dit-il en allongeant Harry sur le lit, face au matelas.

Il ressortit de la chambre pour aller chercher une serviette propre et.......... des mouchoirs, car le premier traitement allait être très douloureux...... c'est ce que pensait Severus... il irait très doucement, quitte à ne lui faire que des caresses pour qu'il s'habitue à la pression qu'il allait lui appliquer plus tard.

Harry attendit que Severus revienne à place de lui crier après.

- On était pas suposé commencer par ma leçon de Tranfiguration ou quelque chose du genre?

Il vit son amour hausser les épaules et lui souria, il échappa à cette Tranfiguration de merde que Dumbledore voulait qu'il fasse.

- Ça va faire mal n'amour? J'ai un peu peur...

Quand Drago lui avait fait ce n'était pas pareil, la potion était très faible comparé à celle ci et il avait de petite main, la ces ceux de son amour, tout sera différent

Il but la potion et se recoucha. Il sentit un liquide brûlant toucher sa peau et il retient un cri. Une seule chose, il ni avait aucun liquide sur son dos, c'est celle qui venait de boire qui fit son effet instantannément à l'endroit ou il avait mal.

Severus se plaça à qualifourchon sur le derrière des cuisses de Harry et commença par de léger toucher sur le haut du dos pour ne pas lui faire de mal, il ne faisait que passer ses doigts sur lui, sans pression.

- Ça va pour le moment mon amour? Demanda-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il se tenait à trois pattes au-dessus de Harry, une de ses mains l'empêchant de retomber sur celui-ci, l'autre caressant le dos, ses cheveux pendaient dans le cou de Harry, permettant à ce dernier de profiter d'une caresse supplémentaire.

- Je vais appuyer à peine..... Si tu sens quelque chose, peu importe de bien ou de mal, dis-le moi d'accord.

- Fait... atrôcement... mal...

Harry en perdait le souffle. Comment madame Pomfresh avait-elle pu penser qu'il pouvait endurer une telle douleur? Il se le demandait bien maintenant qu'il souffrait le martyr mais il ne voulait pas que Severus arrête puisqu'il fallait bien que se mal parte un jour ou l'autre.

- C'est très chaud... j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre une partie de mon dos.

Il crispa ses poings avec la couverture, en espèrant que ça parte vite.

Severus s'abaissa sur ses coudes pour coller sa poitrine sur le dos de son jeune amour, lui embrassa le cou et ne bougea plus.

- La chaleur aide, laisses-toi faire. Déclara-t-il en se collant au complet sur lui, sans toute fois se laisser tomber sur lui.

...Quelques 12 minutes plus tard.....

- Ça va mieux? Si ça fait encore mal, je suis désolé, mais je vais de voir débuter tu sais, je sais aller doucement, tu veras.

- Oui, un peu mieux... mais fait toujours un mal de chien.

Pendant que Severus commença son massage et que Harry s'empêchait de crier, un Alex à l'autre bout du château pleurait à chaude larme.

- Mione? On fait quoi?

Hermione prit Alex dans ses bras et le berça.

- Papa... bobo papa.

Et Alex continua ses pleurs jusqu'à l'épuisement et s'endormit. Hermione, Ron et Seamus ne comprennait pas le pourquoi de la chose. Il s'était arrêté comme ça et c'était mis à pleurer. Ils devaient en parler à Harry le lendemain.

Celui-ci commença doucement à encaisser se mal devenu beaucoup moins pire quand son cher mari arrêta son manège, cela faisait plus de 15 minutes qu'il massait.

En effet, ses mains étaient descendues un peu plus bas que le dos et il semblait avoir un plaisir fou, il ne s'était pas rendu compte...... sûrement fait exprès, mais tout allait bien, la potion allait bientôt cesser d'activer les zones douloureuses de Harry et il se sentirait un peu mieux, car ces zones allaient être comme gelées par la dernière étape de la potion, ils ne les sentiraient plus pendant la nuit tout en allant pouvoir bouger à sa guise.

Et..... Malheureusement pour Severus, Harry semblait très fatigué.

- Nous ferons la leçon demain matin, sans faute bien sûre, tu veux un verre? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant la bouteille. - Ça va te relaxer les pensées un peu, je suis certain que tu ne penses qu'à Alex en ce moment, moi aussi j'y pense, mais à cette heure-ci, si Hermione n'est pas revenue, c'est qu'il dort.

Puis un petit baiser vint terminer sa phrase.

Est-ce qu'il pensait à Alex? Oh oui son petit bonhomme lui manquait mais la présence de Severus à ses côtés comblait se petit manque. Il accepta le verre que son mari lui tendait doucement. Il s'en voulait un peu, il ne pourra pas donner le plaisir que son amour attendait et il le savait. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il lui était impossible de lui donner du sexe pour ce soir... il priait silencieusement que Severus ne lui en veut pas.

Une douce chaleur suivi d'un immense froid vint lui geler le dos et il soupira de bonheur. Il n'y avait plus aucune douleur maintenant et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit ou son mari vint le rejoindre, une coupe à la main.

- Je suis content que nous ayons enfin du temps que pour nous deux, juste d'être contre toi me suffit..... Dit-il en caressant amoureusement la poitrine de son amoureux, suggestivement, mais sans insistance. - Tu veux que j'amène le téléviseur dans la chambre ce soir? Proposa-t-il.

Il voulait que Harry soit bien, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait épousé. Il lui a fait un enfant et cela l'a fait souffrir physiquement, mais ce n'était pas prévu et pour cela, Severus se sentait obligé de se faire pardonner en faisant tout son possible pour combler les besoins de Harry. En même temps, il aimait faire cela, il se sentait utile.

- Ou tu préfères que je te masse encore?

Harry ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire espiègle.

- Madame Pomfresh a dit de ne pas abuser du massage, ça pourrait être nocif malgré que je ne sens plus rien maintenant que mon dos est complètement gelé. Et pour la télévision, disons que j'en ai pas très envie. J'ai juste le gout de rester la, ici, avec toi...

Dit le lui... Harry devait dire à Severus qu'il n'aura pas son joujou ce soir mais Harry ne voulait tellement pas décevoir Severus. Ses sautes d'humeurs quotidiennes, il s'occupait d'Alex quand lui ne pouvait pas, il fait tout dans la maison, il se lève le matin avec le petit pour le laisser dormir... Il lui devait bien une nuit de bonheur...

Il calla son verre de vin puis se calla contre Severus tout en embrassant son torse en prennant bien son temps.

Severus arrêta Harry délicatement.

- Tu veux dormir? Tu as l'air si fatigué, tu dois prendre du repos mon amour, sinon je devrai te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Dit-il en terminant une caresse sur le flanc du jeune sorcier.

Il préfèrait voir son Harry heureux et en forme plutôt qu'épuisé et... sûrement heureux quand-même!

Il remonta l'épaisse couverture sur lui et Harry puis se blôtit contre lui, promenant le bout de ses doigts dans son dos.

- Tu veux un autre verre? Demanda-t-il, juste pour avoir quelque chose à dire pour briser le silence.

Harry secoua la tête. Il était étourdit et il commença à avoir un peu froid, sans doute à cause de cette maudite potion... les effets secondaires comme disait Pomfresh.

- J'arrive plus à laisser mes yeux ouvert........ et j'ai mal au coeur. Potion hein?

Puis il se laissa emporter vers le sommeil en attendant la réponse de son amour et en espèrant que Severus soit réellement compréhensif avec lui.

- Hein?

Mal au coeur? Non, ce n'était pas un effet de la potion........ sûrement la boisson.... oui, sûrement.

- Je me souviens la première fois que tu as eu mal au coeur..... Je t'avais donné du vin. Dit-il tristement. - C'est le vin, je suis désolé......... mais aussi...... tu tombas enceinte..............

Encore? Non, c'était improbable puisqu'il avait utilisé le sort de..... NON! Non! Il ne l'avait pas fait!

- Endors-toi mon ange. Dit-il d'une voix anxieuse... - Bonne nuit.

Puis il lui donna un baiser et le serra d'avantage contre lui pour créer une chaleur sufisament confortable. Il se mit à penser à tout ce qui pouvait causer le mal de coeur de Harry, la potion? Le vin? Le souper? L'eau?........... Sa tête ne le laisserait pas dormir.

Le lendemain quand Harry ouvrit les yeux s'était pour se lever et courir à la salle de bain. Severus avait enfin pu s'endormir au première lueur du matin et ne c'était pas réveillé avec le saut du lit brusque de Harry.

Après avoir vidé son estomac et dès qu'il se sentit un peu mieux, il se brossa les dents puis retourna à la chambre la tête plein de question. C'était pas possible qu'il soit de nouveau enceinte de tout façon, il l'aurait su avant... puis la vie n'était quand même pas aussi chiante avec lui non?

Pour en avoir le coeur net, il s'habilla rapidement, écriva un mot à Severus comme quoi il serait à l'infirmerie puis quitta ses quartiers.

Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la place vide à côté de lui et la note qui y était. Il la lu et se mit à paniquer intérieurement, Harry ne se sentait pas bien?! Mais quand il relu la note avec plus d'attention, il remarqua le 'Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas' avant la signature et revint en mode repos aisément.

Il se rendit donc sous la douche et alla déjeuner seul, Alex n'arriverait pas avant la fin des cours car Hermione allait le trainer partout avec elle et sa bande de fille ainsi que Ron, qui la talonnait toujours de près.

Après avoir mangé légèrement, il alla s'habiller, tout de noir bien sûre, puis fit un saut au salon pour prendre un peu de nouvelle du monde depuis le téléviseur.

Harry entra de reculont à l'infirmerie. Quand l'infirmière le vit entrer elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe monsieur Potter? C'est la potion?

Est-ce que c'était la potion ou pas? Il n'en savait rien.

- Je... je n'en sais rien, je suis venu vous le demander. Est-ce que la potion à pour effet des vomissements?

Il se croisa les doigts. 'Faite que s'en soit' pria t'il en silence.

L'infirmière baissa la tête en avant et leva les yeux en direction de Harry.

- Non! Impossible! La potion n'a que pour effet l'engourdissement des membres ou muscles endoloris! Lança-t-elle avec toute la confiance possible en ce monde.

Elle s'avança vers Potter et lui leva la tête pour lui faire face.

- Vous avez triché sur les recommendations...... n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui ne promettait que la réprimande.

- Répondez franchement, mr.Potter, car je saurai dans cinq minutes de toute façon, avec les tests, je serai fixé et vous le savez très bien.

- Je...

Il avait triché? Non, Severus lui avait litérallement sauté dessu, il ne pouvait pas dire non à son mari quand même... Belle défaite...

- Je... j'ai surement du manger quelque chose de mauvais alors, j'suis fragile de l'estomac depuis la guerre.

Et... il allait faire demi-tour mais une main plus agile le retient et le poussa vers un lit ou elle ferma les rideaux autour.

- Déshabillez vous M. Potter! Et ne discuter pas mes ordres!

Et elle partie dans sa pièce chercher je ne sais quoi tandis que Harry se déshabilla... encore une putain d'fois.

Elle revint puis mit un maudit papier cartonneux dans la bouche de Harry et tandis qu'il changeait de couleur, elle lui faisait d'autres tests un peu partout sur le corps pour être parfaitement certaine de ce qu'elle allait trouver.

- Hmm... Rien là, ni ici, d'accord, donnez-moi ce test buccale... Hmm... Je vois...

Elle retourna à son bureau pour prendre des notes et revint un instant plus tard.

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la couleur du papier qu'elle était déjà partie loin. Et elle revenait, le visage fermé... qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe? Il ne tenait plus en place. Il avait déjà commencé à remettre son pantalon ainsi que ses bars et ses souliers, il allait maintenant s'attaquer à sa chemise mais s'arrêta devant madame Pomfresh qui était devant lui.

- Bon, assoyez vous M. Potter. Il faut d'abord que ...

Mais elle s'arrêta car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvra.

Non?!.... Lui? et oui! Lui!

- Ah, je te trouves enfin........ et seul...... PETRIFICUS! Lança-t-il sur l'infirmière qui tomba raide sur le bord du lit derrière elle.

- Et maintenant..... Je m'occuppe de toi! Tu vas me payer tout ça! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais crevé? Ce ne sont pas les mains de ce gros monstre barbu qui vont m'empêcher de simuler la mort, je sais endurer la souffrance! Où est ce frère abominable? RÉPONDS ou je te fais souffrir!

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'infirmière qui ne bougeait plus. Il était désormais seul devant lui, Slyllus le frère de son mari.

- Tu ne pourras plus me faire souffrir...

Il eut un rire discret puis, la main toujours dans le dos touchant sa baguette.

- Tu ne feras plus souffrir mon mari non plus... J'ai tué plus fort que toi... tu ne seras qu'une mouche parmi d'autres.

Il était toujours torse nu mais il ne sans souciait guère dans la situation actuelle. Il avança doucement vers Slyllus qui était resté immobile devant la porte close de l'infirmerie.

- Tu crois? Demanda-t-il en riant méchament.

Slyllus ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Severus.

- Oui, je suis passé par chez toi, je croyais que tu me dirais où il était, mais je n'ai pris aucune chance, voilà, si tu oses faire quoi que ce soit, il y passe. Dit-il en posant une fine lame sous la gorge du pauvre Severus.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire où tu caches l'enfant! Cria-t-il. - À moins que tu veuilles que ton cher .... Amour...

Ce mot le dégoutait et il le fit voir de son intonation.

-... Ne meurt devant tes yeux.

Harry souria tendrement, quelqu'un qui verrait cette scène se demanderait si Harry n'était pas devenu fou mais Harry savait... savait quelque chose sur Alexar que personne d'autre n'avait vu encore.

- Bien, si tu veux mon fils, tu lâches Severus immédiatement. Et je t'enmène personnellement à Alex et je laisse même ma baguette ici.

Slyllus approcha sa figure de Severus en souriant.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux? Tu veux que je lâche mon frère adoré pour ensuite m'exterminer? Je ne suis pas stupide! Dit-il en passant son nez sur la joue du prisonnier. - Lui et moi.... c'est une longue histoire tu sais.. Puis il se colla tout contre le dos de Severus.

- Comment savoir si tu ne me tueras pas? J'enmène Severus avec nous.

- Non, il reste ici voir si madame pomfresh va bien.

Il jeta sa baguette sur le lit, mit sa chemise et s'avança vers les deux hommes.

- Lâche le, je suis à toi. Ne fait pas le con, tu n'auras pas plus que se que je te donne maintenant.

Harry regarda Slyllus dans les yeux sans un regard vers Severus.

Severus se sentait vraiment stupide, il ne pouvait rien faire et supporter les touchés de Slyllus qui le rendaient malade.

- Bien, je te prends. Severus, tu es libre pour le moment. Dit-il en descendant sa main le long du dos de ce dernier, touchant un peu sa croupe. - Tu me donneras bien ce que je veux un jour. Puis il empoignit Harry d'un geste rapide.

- Harry...... Appella Severus. - ... Ne fais pas ça, pas ça! Severus alla devant Slyllus et s'agenouilla. - Laisse tomber Slyllus, pourquoi tu ne me prends pas, tu m'avais! Mais que veux-tu donc!

Puis il fondit en larmes, incapable de se retenir, n'en pouvant plus.

- Ne fais pas de mal à Harry!

"Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, j'ai un plan." pensa très fort Harry pour que Severus l'entendre.

Slyllus le prit par le bras puis sorta de l'infirmerie sans un regard pour son frère. Il longea le mur jusqu'aux escaliers ou ils commencèrent à les monter doucement. Arrivé vers la porte de la classe de métamorphose il se retourna vers le monstre qui maltraitait son mari puis prit la parole.

- Attendez moi ici. Je vais le chercher.

Puis il cogna à le porte de la salle attendant que le professeur McGonagall vienne répondre.

Cela prit un moment et Slyllus cru qu'il avait été stupide de le laisser entrer, mais il y avait toujours Severus qu'il pouvait aller chercher, alors il savait que Harry ne risquerait pas cela. Il le vit revenir avec Alexar et les conduisit dans leurs appartements, laissant Severus auprès de l'infirmière, sans nouvelles.

À l'intérieur, il reprit Harry par les cheveux et l'assit sur le sol à côté de son fils, qui était gelé par la surprise.

- Papa? PAPA? Alex voulait savoir pourquoi le monsieur lui faisait mal, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. - Papa où? Demanda-t-il à Harry avant de se figer devant Slyllus.

- Hmmm... Petit garçon plein de potentiel, je vois.... Il fit un sourire à l'enfant mais celui-ci froça les sourcils, on ne faisait pas mal à son papa qu'il pensait.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non!

Alex se leva puis regarda Slyllus dans les yeux.

- On fait pas bobo à papa!!!

Harry se retourna vers Alex.

- Alex, c'est quoi qu'on fait aux méchants qui fait des bobos à papa et à toi?

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents puis Alex fronça d'avantage les sourcils en regardant Slyllus. La couleur de ses yeux devinrent totallement noir et commencèrent à lancer des éclairs. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient multipliés en même temps que sa grandeur mais seul Harry s'en avait apperçu.

Slyllus s'avança vers Harry afin de le frapper, il avait déjè sa main dans les airs, il ne lui restait que deux pas à faire, mais il s'arrêta un instant.

- Malheureusement, ton fils sera témoin de ce que je vais te faire, dommage pour lui, il verra à quel point tu n'es pas digne d'être père!

Il leva sa main en l'air une seconde fois avant de s'élancer de toute sa force, ayant ignoré la réaction de Alex.

Alex leva le doigt pointant le monsieur pas gentil et celui ci se figea sur place. Harry qui attendait que la main s'abatisse sur lui car son fils s'était figé au lieu d'agir mais rien ne vint alors il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une statue de glace face à lui et à côté un Alex les yeux petits, méchant, regardant Slyllus.

- Mon coeur? Vient voir papa.

C'est un petit garçon souriant en regardant papa qui sauta dans les bras de Harry.

- Bravo petit bonhomme! Quel sort as-tu lancé?

Harry savait qu'il en avait demandé beaucoup à Alex mais il fallait lui apprendre que les gens n'étaient pas tous gentils et qu'il fallait savoir se défendre.

Alex était jeune, donc pas expérimenté, c'est la raison pour laquelle, tranquillement, ses doigts recommencèrent à bouger, il revenait à lui en silence pendant que Harry était avec son fils.

Severus avait averti Dumbledore et avait couru jusqu'aux appartements et c'est à bout de souffle qu'il y arriva, pour découvrir Alex dans les bras de son père...... avec un Slyllus qui arrivait droit sur eux avec sa lame.

Severus lança un EXPELLIARMUS! mais Slyllus l'avait vu venir, il esquiva le sort et lança sa lame droit dans le cou de Severus.

Severus se tassa subitement et s'en sortit, mais la lame avait laissé une belle marque dans son cou, une ligne droite sur le côté droit.

Slyllus ainsi privé de sa lame, Severus avait tout l'avantage... enfin presque. Il lui lança un second sort et vit Slyllus tomber sur le sol en position assise et il en profita pour relancer la lame sur lui.

Mais Slyllus qui était très habille au sol se tassa rapidement et... Harry reçu la lame directement sur le côté gauche de l'abdomen. Alex cria, Severus resta sur place sans bouger et Harry pencha sa tête pour regarder l'étendu du dégat. Le sang coulait rapidement de la blessure mais Harry ôta rapidement la lame et la lança d'un geste vif comme l'éclair sur Slyllus qui finalement la recoit en pleine poitrine.

Slyllus n'était pas encore mort mais sa vie ne tenait maintenant qu'à un fil.

Harry commença à avoir des élancements partout dans ses membres, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, il fallait faire quelque chose!

Severus avança sur Slyllus et sortit la lame, qu'il entra de nouveau dans le coeur de l'homme, le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Slyllus mourut en silence et s'éffondra sur le sol, ensanglanté. Severus se retourna pour appercevoir Harry, étendu à terre, inconscient avec Alex qui essayait de le 'réveiller'. C'est alors qu'il le conduisit à l'infirmerie, où Albus devait avoir règlé le cas de madame Pomfresh, elle pourrait les aider, une fois de plus.

Alex courait derrière ses parents en se demandant bien se qui c'était passé, pourquoi son papa semblait si inquièt et pourquoi son autre papa était plein de rouge et s'était endormi sans lui donner de bizou.

Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore vint arriver Severus avec Harry dans les bras, baignant de sang.

- Déposer le immédiatement! Allez chercher la trousse plus loin!!!!!!!! Mais dépêchez vous Severus!

Alex était tout silencieux dans son coeur et les larmes avaient commencé à couler, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça et il voulait ses papa avec lui, il ne voulait pas avoir froid mais pourtant, c'est ce qui se produisait à cet instant.

Severus revint avec la trousse et madame Pomfresh lui arracha des mains et commença à nettoyer la vilaine blessure.

- Sortez Severus, enmenez votre fils avec vous, s'il pleure il gênera mon travail.

Dumbledore lui fit signe de sortir égallement, ce qu'il fit au grand malheur de Alex qui voulait absolument rester.

Une fois sorti, il asseya son fils sur ses genoux et le fit cesser de pleurer en le collant contre lui et fredonnant tout bas la chanson qu'il aimait que Harry lui chante.

- Papa va revenir, il a besoin de soins, et si nous restons près de lui, il ne pourra pas se concentrer pour guérir. Explica-t-il du mieux possible. - Severus va partir loin ensuite, ce que j'ai fais n'est pas bien, même si ce n'était pas exprès.

À se rappeller combien saignait Harry, il croyait bien qu'il allait mourrir et devoir s'occupper de Alex tout seul et cela lui faisait peur. Même s'il aimait Harry plus que tout, il allait le quitter pour cela, il n'était vraiment pas fier.

L'infirmière réussi comme d'habitude, à faire arrêter la blessure de saigner et la refermer convenablement. Le bébé dont la venu au monde était ignoré de tous était en parfaite santé et Harry allait accouché d'ici 4-5 jours si on se fiait aux premières relations sexuelles des deux hommes.

- Il va s'en sortir, il devrait se réveiller d'ici 30 minutes. Les sorciers supportent mieux les blessures d'armes blanches que les moldus. Allez prévenir Severus que tout va très bien, s'il vous plait Albus.

Severus attendit plus que trente minutes avec Alex, en fait ils avaient attendu une heure et vingt-cinq minutes avant de pouvoir entrer et voir Harry réveillé, l'infirmière voulait lui passer quelques tests. Il approcha de Harry avec Alex et le regarda, stupéfait, en silence. Puis il parla...

- L'infirmière m'a dit que le bébé que tu attendais allait bien........ Le savais-tu? Tu attends un autre enfant Harry.....

Il n'ôsa même pas se pencher pour l'embrasser, ni même lui demander pardon pour lui avoir lancé la lame par erreur, il avait soudainement peur, il était terrorisé à vrai dire. Il avait l'intention de quitter Harry, mais là, avec un autre enfant.... Que décider?

Harry souria puis pris la main de Severus pour l'inciter à s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Oui, je le savais. Je l'ai su ce matin en me réveillant et en me rendant directement au toilette. J'en étais sur et j'étais venu voir madame Pomfresh pour en avoir le coeur net. Je... je veux savoir si tu veux le garder Severus, moi je le veux et j'en suis certain mais tout dépendra de toi. Serais-tu capable d'avoir un autre bébé avec Alex?

Harry baissa la tête. Il n'en voulait pas du tout à Severus pour la lame, c'était simplement un accident et c'était pour sauver leur vie c'était pas comme s'il avait essayé de le tuer en voulant réellement l'exterminer, c'était avant tout pour le sauver des mains de Slyllus, lui et Alexar.

- Harry je..... Il détourna le regard, il ne savait pas s'il voulait d'un autre enfant, il aimait beaucoup Alex, aucun doute, mais un de plus..... ils n'auraient plus de liberté et pas seulement ça, Severus était effrayé de la réaction de Harry.... Mais dans un autre sens il le voulait bien cet enfant.

- On en reparlera plus tard tu veux bien.... Nous allons rentrer maintenant. Dit-il, le visage triste.

Harry le retient d'une manche.

- C'est maintenant Severus qu'on en parle. Ce soir risque d'être trop tard, j'accouche dans moins de 5 jours alors on doit prendre cette décision immédiatement.

Harry avait un ton dur et un visage impassible. Il ne savait pas que son mari voulait le quitter mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose... mais Severus n'en parlera pas, Harry en était certain. Il aimait mieux le cacher que lui dire ou que Harry fini par deviner.

Alex qui était assit sur le rebord du lit passa sa main doucement sur le vendre de son papa.

- Tite fille.

Puis il souria en tapant des mains comme pour dire 'Bravo'.

Severus avait les yeux qui piquaient..... Il ne le regardait toujours pas en face.

- Harry, si tu veux le garder et que tu seras heureux si tu le fais, alors va pour cela, je veux te savoir heureux, peu importe les circonstances.

Il regardait Alex, tout content de savoir une petite soeur dans le ventre de son papa. Severus avait mal de penser quitter son mari, le voir sourire quand Alex était autour était une vraie torture parce qu'il ne se souciait jamais de rien.

- Tu décides Harry. Je reviens plus tard avec tes vêtements.

Puis il quitta pour un court instant.

Harry bouillait. Severus n'avait pas le droit de le laisser comme ça, ils devaient décider à deux. Harry ne savait pas s'il voulait un autre enfant, en fait, il en avait vraiment aucune idée... mais il regarda Alex, il avait l'air émerveillé devant cette merveille qui grandissait en lui.

- Non Alex, papa gardera pas ta petite soeur. Papa... papa va l'enlever de son ventre.

Harry laissa glisser une larme puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. C'était un choix trop difficile, il voulait Severus à ses côtés.

Mais Severus était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son coffre de voyage, il pleurait en silence, laissant parfois des raffalles de gémissements entrecoupés de respirations rapides, son coeur formait une boule massive dans son estomac, mais il continuait, cette vie n'était pas pour lui, pensait-il. Il n'arrivait pas à aider Harry comme il le voulait, il ne serait pas à la hauteur, il voulait se mutiler tellement il s'en voulait d'avoir permis à Harry de l'aimer librement, il était en train de gâcher toute la vie de Harry de par sa présence.

Alex leva la tête rapidement.

- Papa!!!!!!! Il est triste, toi ssi papa!

Harry se retourna vers son fils et le pris dans ses bras.

- Oui je suis triste et papa aussi mais je n'arrives pas à savoir pourquoi.

Harry se leva péniblement, sa blessure se refermait déjà mais pas aussi vite que si son amour qu'il avait avec Severus était à son maximum... Il fallait qu'il le voit immédiatement. Il alla chercher son vieux jeans qui traina plus loin avec pas mal de son sang répandu dessu mais, il ne sent souciait guère, il voulait Severus et il l'aurait.

Il prit Alex par la main et sortit de l'infirmerie. Arrivé près de le porte de leur appartement, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas... Il se dépêcha alors d'entré.

Severus vit Harry, son mari, entrer en tenant la main de Alex. Il ne put rien dire, il avait encore les deux mains sur sa malle qu'il essayait de refermer à la presse, mais il fut surpris! Il tomba assit sur le fauteuil, la figure dans les mains et pleura à haute voix, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il ne regarda même pas Harry, ni Alex, il gardait sa tête dans ses mains et se cachait derrière ses cheveux. Il avait honte de s'être fait prendre, mais surtout qu'Harry devait maintenant penser que Severus ne l'aimait plus, ce qui le fit pleurer encore plus fort.

- Pardonne-moi.... Réussit-il à dire.

Il se tourna sur le côté et appuya son front contre le bas du fauteuil, il ne voulait pas entendre Harry, il savait qu'il devait le détester à présent.

Harry resta sans voix devant le spectacle morbide qui se passait devant lui, son mari allait le quitter. Il sentit la main de Alexar glisser de sa main et se dernier couru jusqu'à Severus.

- Ze T'AIMEUHHHHH PAPAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Il s'accouda au genou de son papa et pencha sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Aucun des deux n'entendient partir Harry qui se rendit au salon, s'asseoir sur le sofa et vider son corps de son eau.

Alex revint vers Harry, il le vit pleurer et revint à nouveau vers Severus.

- Papa.... Dit-il d'une petite voix.... - Reste... Puis il quitta pour se rendre dans sa chambre et se mettre sous les couvertures, en silence.

Severus jetta un coup d'oeil à son coffre, le ferma, puis sortit en pleurant. D'abord il allait laisser une note au directeur pour lui dire de prendre soin de sa famille, ensuite il entâma sa marche en dehors du château, lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas partir, mais dans sa tête, il le fallait.

Il pensait aux derniers mots d'Alexar.... Reste. Une nouvelle chute de larmes l'envahit alors, devant le peu d'étudiants qui se tenaient non loin des grandes portes, ils le fixaient intensément.

Harry venait d'entendre la porte se fermer et son coeur se serra encore d'avantage. Il se leva tranquillement du sofa pour aller voir Alex même si sa tête lui disait de courir derrière son amour, sa vie mais... il se disait que si Severus les aimaient vraiment, il verrait le mal qu'il serait entrain de faire et reviendrait.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et apperçu Alexar qui pleurait.

- Mon bébé, ne pleure pas, papa est la.

Harry se coucha à côté de lui.

- Je t'aime mon ange... et papa va garder ta petite soeur, pour nous deux.

Maintenant son choix était réellement fait.

Severus alla se cloîtrer dans une auberge non loin, le temps de bien réfléchir. Il pensait très fort à son fils, à Harry, il le sentait triste, mais que pouvait-il faire? Revenir et continuer d'offrir cette misérable vie à celui qu'il aimait? Non. Vivre dans les cachots d'une école, toujours sous les regards de ses jeunes élèves et surveillé constament par un directeur trop mère poule, non merci, il n'en voulait pas, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait offrir à Harry ni à son fils.

"Oh mon amour, pardonnes-moi, je crois que je ne sais pas ce que je fais." Pensa-t-il, déversant toute ses larmes entre ses doigts tremblant de regret.

Harry se releva brusquement.

- Non, on ne le laissera pas filer ton papa. Il me doit une explication et c'est pas une petite blessure qui va m'empêcher de le retrouver!

Il se leva puis se changea de vêtement et de pansement qui était plus rouge que blanc.

- Tu veux allez voir Hermione ou tu restes avec papa?

- Avec papa!

Alex couru chercher son habit de neige puis retourna chercher ses bottes puis y alla une troisième fois pour son foullard, sa tuque et ses mitaines. Il regarda son papa le sourire aux lèvres.

Après l'avoir habillé, Harry souriait à Alex.

- Allons à la chasse au papa.

Severus fit un somme, non pas parce qu'il le voulait, mais il avait tombé de fatigue à force de pleurer et de s'envoyer des sorts de douleur pour se punir (maso en plus lol!) de faire autant de mal à ses proches.

Quand il se réveilla, il était 21:54, il se prépara une potion afin de se rendormir pour, au moins, passer une bonne nuit de repos, tous les derniers évènements le dérangeaient trop. Tout ce qui manquait à sa potion pour qu'elle devienne un poison mortel était de l'eau. Oh il y avait pensé plus d'une fois ce soir-là, mais il voulait simplement dormir, pas mourrir.... pas maintenant du moins.

Après avoir avalé sa mixture, il alla chercher un pain rond aux cuisines de l'auberge ainsi qu'un peu de lait tiède, il devait manger un peu.

Harry se promenait déjà depuis presque 2 heures puis il avait fait à peu près tout le tour des auberges, des bars, des cafés et des motels/hotels. Il ne savait plus ou donner la tête et il était fatigué, et très faible. Alex quémanda les bras de son papa et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de le prendre, il avait déjà beaucoup marcher et Alexar tombait de fatigue.

- Tu vois l'auberge là-bas mon coeur? C'est la dernière qu'on fait, après on retourne à la maison, papa n'a plus de force...

Il poussa la porte de son bras gauche, dont son côté droit lui faisait atrôcement mal, la blessure saignant toujours, puis s'avança péniblement vers l'accueil, lui donnant la description de Severus.

- Hmmm... J'ai bien cru appercevoir cet homme, mais ce n'était pas moi qui faisait l'accueuil, l'autre homme a quitté depuis déjà deux heures. Si vous voulez m'attendre, je vais voir... Oh et tenez... pour le petit... Dit-il en tendant un petit gâteau fourré de chocolat.

Il revint vingt minutes plus tard.

- La femme du café lui a parlé, il est venu chercher du pain et du lait, mais elle ne sait pas dans quelle chambre il loge. Si vous voulez m'attendre encore, je vais voir une des femmes de chambre.

- Oui merci beaucoup monsieur.

Harry alla s'asseoir avec Alex sur ses genous, beurré de chocolat! Harry prit sa baguette et fit tout disparraître, heureusement que cette auberge était sorcière!

Alex s'accota sur Harry puis ferma ses yeux, cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'endorme puis, une autre 20aine de minute plus tard, l'homme de l'accueil revienna avec l'information que Harry voulait.

- Il est au numéro 24. Vous pouvez passer par dedans. Prenez le petit couloir sur votre gauche puis continuer jusqu'au fond et tourner à gauche encore, c'est quelques chambres plus loin.

Harry le remercia puis se leva avec son fils qui réouvrit les yeux en voyant son papa bouger et Harry lui dit qu'il allait voir son autre papa.

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il allait lui dire alors il attendit quelques instants... il allait faire demi tour, si Severus était parti, c'est qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Pourquoi avoir été aussi stupide et d'être venu jusqu'ici?

Mais Alex qui était à terre à côté de la porte, ne pensait pas comme son papa, il se jeta sur la porte et cogna rapidement en criant : PAPAAAA!!!!!

Severus, assoupit dans son lit de fortune, ouvrit les yeux, il avait rêvé que son fils l'appellait, il eût une larme en pensant à lui. Le silence lui prouvait qu'il avait rêvé, alors il referma les yeux encore, le coeur gros.

- PAPAAAAAA!! Retentit encore.

"Mais qu'est-ce que.... " Pensa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Les coups sur la porte recommencèrent et il su alors qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais devait-il aller répondre?

Il se leva tout de même, se rendit à la porte et y accota son front dessus.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché Harry. Demanda-t-il à voix basse. - Même après tout ça, tu veux encore de moi?

Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter Alex de marteler la porte de cette façon mais il était trop épuisé.

- Severus... ouvre moi.

Sa voix était sans vie, comme si un automatisme avait répondu à sa place. Il devait boire, il devait s'assoir, il devait avoir son mari près d'eux.... Bientôt une petite famille de quatre.

"S'il te plait n'amour, ne me rejette pas" Il pensa très fort, avec l'espoir de voir son rêve se réaliser: Sa famille ensemble.

Severus capta la pensée de Harry, son coeur pris un coup violent car il sentait tellement d'amour venant de Harry. Comment avait-il pu penser que Harry ne voudrait plus de lui! Il avait très peur d'ouvrir la porte, Harry verrait toute sa honte, tout son regret, mais aussi ses yeux témoignants de ses intentions.

- Bien.. Murmura-t-il tout bas en déverrouillant la porte. Il ne l'ouvrit pas lui-même, il alla plutôt s'assoire sur le bord de la fenêtre et regardait dehors le temps que Harry entre.

Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais il s'en sentait incapable.

Il pleura en silence, le dos tourné à sa petite famille.

Alex, dans un premier réflexe, coura rapidement vers son papa et lui tendit les bras. Il alla se réfugié dans son cou puis lui parla tout bas, des mots que Harry ne pouvait comprendre d'ou il était. Ce dernier ôta son manteau puis alla dans la salle de bain, son t-shirt était émaculé de sang, il s'en débarrassa rapidement puis changement son pansement contre se qu'il trouva dans une petit trousse de premier soin qu'il trouva dans la salle de bain.

Il retourna dans l'autre pièce ou se trouvait son mari et son fils. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, il s'avança alors dans le dos de Severus et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Severus baissa la tête automatiquement.

- Harry ..... Dit-il avec difficulté. - Je ne te demande pas pardon, je ne le mérite pas, je suis vraiment stupide.

Il se retourna pour enfin le regarder.

- Tu sais, je t'aime toujours, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous quitter, tu ne comprends peut-être pas, mais j'ai mes raisons tu vois...

Il refit face à la fenêtre.

- Ce sera mieux ainsi, tu ne crois pas? Penses-y comme il faut Harry, voit tous les problèmes que je t'ai apporté.

- Non, c'est toi qui ne comprend peut-être pas Severus.

Harry se mit devant lui et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ou il ne restait qu'une toute petite place. Alex c'était enfin endormi dans les bras de son père.

Harry prit la main de Severus et toucha l'alliance(qu'il n'avait pas ôté, heureusement).

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai dit 'Oui' ?

Il prit une pause mais n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de son mari.

- Parce que je voulais affronter mes demons et les tiens avec toi et pas seul. ... Un jour, je crois que je tes déjà dis que sans toi, je ne serais plus ici aujourd'hui et c'est pourtant vrai. Sans notre amour Severus, Alex ne serait pas la. Prends le temps de le regarder, regarde l'amour qu'on a créé...

Il déposa la main de Severus sur son ventre.

- Et sens celle qui grandit en moi.

Il déposa ses mains sur le visage de son mari.

- Je t'aime Severus, sans toi, rien ne vaut la peine.

- Je sais bien que tu m'aimes, je le vois bien maintenant. Mais veux-tu vraiment t'embarasser de moi? Harry...... Je t'aime tellement, c'est vrai, n'en doute jamais.

Il le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa timidement. Il sentit alors qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter, jamais.

- Oh Harry, je suis innexcusable, je le sais, je n'ai pas envie de rester loin de toi, je le réalise bien maintenant. Puis-je revenir auprès de vous? Malgré ce que tu peux penser de moi?

Il le serra fort contre lui et se mit à pleurer de tout son corps, il en tremblait.

- Je t'aime, ce n'est pas assez? Je dois vraiment te dire que tu peux revenir? Serais-je vraiment venu jusqu'ici pour te dire de rester ici?

Alex leur tapait dessu.

- PAPA!!! Ze fais dodo!

Le pauvre, il était entre Severus et Harry entrain de se faire écrabouiller. Harry le prit et le coucha sur le lit non loin puis reviens se blotir dans les bras de son mari.

- Ne me quitte plus jamais Severus. Sais-tu comment je me rends encore plus malade? Regarde moi, je ne tiens même plus sur mes jambres et j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang à force de marcher mais tu vois, malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir pour quoique se soit, parce que mon amour est plus fort que cette petite chose sans importance.

Entendre tout cela brisait presque le coeur de Severus, il avait encore eu tord, comme à toutes les fois qu'il pensait.

- Puisses-tu oublier ce qui s'est passé? Nous avons un fils, une fille qui s'amène et on ne sait guère si cela s'arrêtera là, comment peux-tu penser rester avec moi si ce n'est que pour toujours enfanter des enfants que nous ne pourrons garder longtemps, Harry nous ne pourrons rien faire ensemble, tu vois ce que je veux dire.... Non, encore une fois, je ne sais plus ce que je dis... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ou ce qui se passera pour nous, mais..... oui.... oui je veux prendre ce risque...... Je ne peux pas être sans toi..... je ne vis plus depuis que je suis parti.... et pourtant cela ne fait pas longtemps.... j'ai mal juste à penser que je suis loin de toi..... Oh Harry!

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le mettre contre lui, lui caressant la nuque.

Harry réfléchissa quelques instants à tout ce que Severus venait de lui dire, il n'avait pas tout à fait raison sur tout.

- C'est faux tu sais, c'est pas parce que nous avons des enfants que nous pouvons plus rien faire. Des gardiennes, puis ils dorment souvent quand ils sont bébé. C'est dur au début mais après, quand tout est réglé, ca va pour le mieux. Avec Alex ça été différent au début mais on fera attention avec elle.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur la joue de Harry.

- Nous ferons notre possible... ensemble, c'est le principal, d'être ensemble.

- J'ai beaucoup de difficulté avec tout ça, ce n'est plus comme avant, quand nous étions seuls.... Détrompe toi, j'aime notre fils plus que tout, c'est juste que je ne suis pas encore adapté. Je veux bien faire des efforts, oh oui....

Il coucha Harry sur le dos et se mit au-dessus en s'accôtant d'une main pour que sa figure soit au-dessus de la sienne.

- Tu es merveilleux. Venir me chercher alors que, possiblement, j'allais refuser de revenir. Tu sais utiliser tes mots bien mieux que moi.

Il lui donna un baiser puis le caressa sur la figure.

- Je m'excuse.... Je n'ai pas bien agit, je n'ai même pas agit selon ma propre volonté.

Harry lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu sais, c'est depuis que je suis avec toi que tu agis différenment. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir jeté un sort sans m'en appercevoir!

Il l'embrassa puis redéposa sa tête doucement, ça élançait pas mal de partout.

- Mais j'aimerais savoir sérieusement Severus, est-ce que tu veux ton autre bébé? J'ai encore le temps de me rendre à Poudlard tu sais...

Mais Harry ne regardait pas Severus mais le reste de la neige sur les arbres qui fondaient doucement.

- Si je le veux?.... Je ne peux pas refuser...... ce n'est pas seulement mon enfant tu sais et..... je sais combien tu veux le garder....

Il lui sourit.

- Il ne nous reste qu'une pièce de libre et Alex l'occuppe déjà, on peut séparer la chambre... Ou on peut........ simplement........ déménager.... Laissa-t-il en suspense.

Alex roupillait profondément sur le lit, Severus le regarda un instant puis revint à Harry.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de défaire ma valise, je rentre avec vous donc..... dit-il timidement, comme s'il n'était pas certain.

- Tu pourras enmener Alex dans tes bras? Je suis crevé, dit-il sans même porter à l'allusion que Severus faisait dans sa dernière phrase.

Il se tient à Severus le temps de se relever pour ne pas forcer sa blessure puis se rassit comme il faut.

- Et puis... la chambre d'Alex est assez grande pour les deux puis... pour déménager, faudrait en parler plus sérieusement. Donc, je devrai certainement t'attacher avant qu'on en parle, pour être sur que tu ne t'évaderai pas!

Puis il se pencha pour demander encore un bon et long baisé.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller encore une fois, ne t'en fais surtout pas, je t'aime trop..... trop est sûrement le mot....oui. Dit-il en lui donnant ce baiser attendu.

Il ramassa ses choses et ferma sa valise, il regarda une dernière fois la pauvre chambre où il croyait loger pour un long moment puis sourit, heureux de rentrer avec son mari et son fils.

... Ils étaient arrivée, avaient couché Alex et étaient maintenant dans le salon, collé l'un contre l'autre à ne rien faire du tout.

- Je suis bien, mon amour. Dit-il, venant de nul part, comme pour casser son malaise.

Ils avaient soigné et repensé la blessure de Harry ensemble et Severus lui avait donné une potion appaisante.

- Dans le pire, je demanderai un appartement plus grand à Dumbledore.

- Il doit bien y en avoir une centaine, c'est sur qu'il va en avoir une et puis je suis sur que madame Pomfresh à déjà dit à la moitié de l'école que j'étais enceinte. S'il est le moindrement intelligent, il va savoir qu'on a besoin d'une place plus grande ou loger tous les quatres.

Harry s'étira puis se coller encore plus à Severus.

- J'ai hâte d'avoir la petite... je me prépare mentallement un peu toutes les minutes. Je vais essayer d'être moins exigeant avec toi, je sais que je t'en ai demandé beaucoup avec Alex.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Dumbledore est plein de gentillesse, je le sais bien, il m'a accueuilli ici sans rouspèter.

Il embrassa Harry dans le cou puis appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je serais vraiment parti loin tu sais, j'en remercie Merlin que tu m'es trouvé, j'aurais comis une grave erreur.

Les chandelles éclairant le salon dansaient aux paroles des deux amoureux, comme pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue une seconde fois.

- As-tu pensé à comment tu aimerais nommé cette petite?

Harry réfléchissa un moment puis secoua la tête.

- Aucune idée... moi et les noms de fille... même avec Alex je n'ai pas trouvé! J'suis pas doué pour les prénoms faut croire.

Le ventre de Harry gargouilla. Il avait faim.

- Tu as faim? Moi, je vais en mourir si je ne mange pas un petit quelque chose, tu viens avec moi à la cuisine?

Il se leva et tira Severus de toute ses forces.

- J'ai décidé que tu vennais!

Harry était crampé de rire, être la en ce moment avec son amoureux était la seule la plus extraordinaire. Il y a moins d'une heure, il avait presque tout laissé tomber.

- Et puis toi, il y a un nom de fille qui te traverse l'esprit?

- Inutile de tirer si fort! Ça va, je me lève! Dit-il en riant aussi. - Non, pas vraiment, nous avons le temps d'y penser encore de toutes façons.

Il suivit Harry et ils se firent un petit quelque chose, petit était un bien simple mot....

- Tu auras asser de ses sandwiches, fruits, soupe..... et tout et tout? Demanda Severus en pouffant de rire, Harry avait de gros yeux en voyant tout ce qu'il allait manger, il mourrait vraiment de faim!

Ils retournèrent au salon et, comme s'il n'était jamais parti, Severus lui massait le dos pendant que son amour mangeait.

- Va falloir que je redouble d'efforts avec cette petite dans ton ventre, tu seras bientôt incapable de te pencher.

- Alex... nous... aidera... dit-il tout en continuant de manger, comme si les bonnes manières n'existait plus. - Puis, 'nous avons le temps' est très grand comme mot, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps!

Il continua de manger comme un porc.

- C'est pas pour rien qu'ils disent que les femmes mangent pour deux quand elles sont enceinte.

Il finissa son 4ième sandwich. Puis finit ses fruits en envalant le reste de son jus.

- Merci pour le massage n'amour, ça fait un bien fou.

- Bon, bien, fini ce que tu as dans la bouche, j'ai peine à comprendre ce que tu dis!

Il lui embrassa encore le cou en laissant une petite mordée bien taquine puis se leva pour aller porter la vaisselle.

Il revint avec de quoi boire pour son mari et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu veux autre chose?..... oh, il n'est que neuf heures? Es-tu fatigué?

- Hmmmm.... mouais, je veux des biscuits, ceux dans le bocaux sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Bah, je n'ai pas tellement sommeil, juste un tit peu.

Il se lècha les doigts et Severus revient avec les biscuits et un verre de lait approprié pour le chocolat qu'il avait enmené de plus.

- Messemble j'ai pas autant mangé enceinte d'Alex non?

Il engouffra 2-3 biscuits d'un coup.

- Vrai, mais maintenant que tu sais ce que c'est, tu ne te prives pas et je suis bien content que tu le fasses d'ailleurs, sinon nous allions perdre toute cette nourriture!

En effet, Severus avait remplie la cuisine de tout ce qui pouvait se manger pour ne pas en manquer pour le petit, mais il avait exagèré, comme d'habitude. Il se disait que trop était mieux que pas asser, alors il en faisait toujours plus.

- Dès que tu te sens prêt à aller te coucher, dis-le moi, j'irai préparer la chambre..... as-tu veillé à te nettoyer?.... Non, sûrement pas...... vu les circonstances... Je vais te faire couler un bon bain mon chéri. Dit-il en laissant Harry s'empiffrer comme un goinffre dans le chocolat, il lui en vola tout de même un bout avant de s'en aller.

- Coule le pour deux! Cria t-'il du salon la bouche pleine de chocolat. - Je veux t'avoir avec moi!

Il engloutissa le reste d'un coup puis se leva et ôta ses jeans déjà détaché, il était rendu déjà trop petit à cause de son petit ventre rond. Il entra dans la salle de bain entièrement nu.

- Est-ce que je suis toujours aussi beau, Severus? J'ai l'impression d'enlaidir...

Il se retourna d'un bord et de l'autre devant le miroir.

- Tu es toujours aussi séduisant mon amour, tu n'enlaidis pas, tu deviens encore plus beau avec le temps, j'imagine déjà quand tu auras trente ans.... mmmm.... Dit-il en souriant moqueusement. - Mais je t'assures que tu n'es pas laid..... sinon je n'aurais pas envie de toi chaque seconde.... Dit-il en aidant Harry à se glisser dans la baignoire.

Il se dévêtit à son tour et entra doucement pour ne pas bousculer Harry et pris le pain de savon dans sa main, une lingette dans l'autre et enduisit le dos de son aimé.

- Tu as une si belle peau, j'en suis presque jaloux! Ria-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux! Malgré tout ce que tu as vécu dans ta vie Severus, tu as très bien vieilli. Sinon, pourquoi je serais avec toi?

Il ria un peu.

- Tu es séduisant mon amour! C'est pourquoi je surveille toujours mes arrières pour ne pas te perdre. Je suis sur qu'il y en a qui attendre que j'ai le dos tourné!

Il se colla à Severus et celui ci lui lava le torse, le cou et les épaules.

- Tu me rends fou! Je suis exité.

- On ne m'a jamais montré ce genre d'affection, c'est peut-être une des raisons qui a fait que je ne t'ai pas rejeté sur le fait.... arrêtes de te tortiller ainsi chéri, j'arrive pas à te savonner....

Il fit de son mieux pour enduire le corps de Harry, il repassa une seconde fois partout avec la lingette, prenant soin de ne rien oublier.... Puis vint le moment d'enlever tout ce savon..

- Harry! Ria-t-il. - Reste tranquille Merlin! Mais Harry bougeait, c'était comme plus fort que lui. - Bon d'accord, je vais utiliser ce verre! Dit-il en saisissant un verre sur le bord de la baignoire, il le remplis et versa l'eau sur Harry à plusieurs reprises.

- Hmmm.... pourquoi tu me fais autant d'effet? Regarde se que tu me fais!

On pouvait voir l'érection de celui ci bien en vue. Il poussa Severus contre les parois du bain puis s'assoit sur lui.

- Es-tu en forme mon amour? Toi, tu m'as complètement réveillé...

Harry commença par lui donner des petits bizoux dans le cou et descenda sur ses épaules.

- Harry.....Harry.... Arrêtes.... non..... S'il-te-plaît.... ohhhhhh..... Harry..... Tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver.... mon amour.... mmmmmm...... non arrêtes..

Severus ne savait pas, il voulait, mais il ne voulait pas à la fois.... Il n'allait certainement pas risquer ça. Même si Harry portait un enfant, qui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'enfanter encore? Rien ne pouvait le surprendre maintenant.

- Oh Harry..... je ne veux pas risquer ça...... mais j'ai si envie de toi.... Embrasses-moi au moins...

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, mais ce n'était plus asser pour aucun des deux.... Ils devaient combattre.

- Oh arrêtes-toi mon amour.... non n'arrêtes pas........ Harry...

- Je.. n'ais... pas.. l'intention d'arrêter n'amour. Alex dort pour sa nuit et nous avons tout notre temps. Il ne peut rien arriver, je suis déjà enceinte.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amour et alla l'embrasser encore dans le cou puis il prit ses lèvres en otage.

- On va dans le lit... on serait beaucoup mieux... le bain n'est pas grand comme celui qu'on a à la maison.

Il sortit du bain en tenant Severus toujours près de son corps, son érection collé contre la cuisse de son amour.

- Tu ne pourras pas empêcher se qui va se produire, je te l'assure.

Puis son regard charmeur reprit le dessu jusqu'à leur lit.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au lit, Severus avait de la difficulté à marcher avec Harry collé à lui comme une sangsue, puis il le poussa sur le lit en se mettant au-dessus.

- Je ne ferai pas ça mon amour, il est hors de question que je risque à nouveau.... Il fut coupé par un baiser fougueux et accompagna Harry dans ses caresses, le pressant contre le matelas avec sa poitrine.

Il le touchait partout, même s'il ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, celui qu'il aimait tant, il voulait lui donner au moins un peu de plaisir.

- Tu es en grande forme mon ange..... Constata-t-il en voyant toute l'énergie que Harry y mettait.

Harry le poussa sur le dos puis s'installa au dessu de lui.

- Je vois que tu as envie aussi, dit-il en prennant le membre de Severus entre ses mains et commença un va et vient tranquillement. - Mon amour, ne va pas contre ton envie. De quoi as-tu peur? Il n'y a rien a risquer maintenant.

Il se pencha et pris dans sa bouche cette verge qui n'attendait que ça.

- Hmmm................. Je sais........... ohhhh... j'ai peur..... on ne sait pas ce qui......... pourrait....... arriver........ Bégaya-t-il en se tordant sous le traitement de Harry. - Harry...... tu sais que tu es une bête.... Dit-il tout bas avant de le renverser sur le dos.

Tout doucement, il commença à l'embrasser sur les hanches, il alla d'un côté à l'autre puis atteignit les cuisses de ce dernier, promenant ses mains sur son membre dressé.

- Si tu le veux tant que ça.......

Il prit le dit membre dans sa bouche et ne tarda pas, il appliqua une bonne pression sur celui-ci et y alla fermement. Il ne s'en détacha pas, il le touchait partout en gémissant.

- Oh chéri....... je ne peux rien te refuser...... Il recommença de plus bel avec plus de fougue qu'auparavant.

- Ohhhh.... Harry gémit de plus en plus fort. Il vient une première dans la main de Severus.

- Il faut que tu me prennes Severus, je pourrai pas tenir longtemps ce soir, j'en ai trop envie.

Il caressa le torse de son mari, les mains fébrillent, n'osant pas à quelques fois. Ses yeux se soudèrent à ceux de l'homme vis-à-vis lui puis si on regardant attentivement, on pouvait y voir des étincelles d'amours. C'était si puissant, c'était unique.

- Que je peux t'aimer...

Pas besoin d'un geste, pas besoin de mot, juste un regard vaut mille mot.

Harry passa ses mains sur le dos de Severus... ou il l'avait griffé deux fois auparavant et pourquoi pas ce soir.

- Harry..... Je veux bien te faire plaisir de n'importe quelle façon, mais ne me force pas à faire ça......

Pourtant Severus en mourrait d'envie, il attendait peut-être que Harry le force.... le force? Mmmm ce serait presque qu'excitant....

Il frottait son érection sur celle de son mari tout en lèchant généreusement les seins de celui-ci.

- Mmmmmm Harry...... Je t'aime.

Mais Harry ne l'attendait pas de cette façon. Il le voulait et avec l'érection de son amour il voyait bien que celui ci le voulait aussi même si il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher se bout de chair de se lever bien droit.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de moi? Si oui, ne dit plus rien si non... euh... dit rien non plus.

Puis avant de dire d'autres conneries du genre il captura les lèvres face à lui.

Severus laissa sa langue errer dans la bouche de son amour tout en continuant de se frotter à lui comme un affamé.

- J'ai envie de toi...... mmmmm je veux te prendre, oh oui... mais....

Puis il se ferma et attrappa les cheveux de Harry et lui tira la tête vers l'arrière, doucement bien sûre et s'attaqua à son cou avec passion. Le lit bougeait sous leurs ébats préliminaux et rendait l'envie plus grande.

Ensuite il lui saisit les hanches pour le coller à lui plus fort, faisant aller son bassin sur le siens un peu plus vite.

- C'est ça que tu veux....... mmmmmmmm.

Harry cria, d'excitation et de mal.

- Sev... tention... la...

Il pointa sa blessure pas tout à fait guéri encore ou sa main trônait tout près. Sa tête toujours par derrière, il souffla très fort, son envie, et son attente arrivaient à leur destination.

- Oui, c'est ça que **J**e **V**eux.

Il s'écarta les jambes du mieux qu'il pu et leva un peu ses hanches. Il ne voulait pas que Severus pense trop et décide d'arrêter tout sous je ne sais qu'elle pensée ridicule.

La position plus qu'excitante que Harry venait de prendre ne le fit pas hésiter, Merlin, il en perdait tout ses moyens.

Il colla le bout de son membre contre la base de celui de Harry et commença à appliquer une pression, descendant plus bas et plus bas encore.. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ce qui ferait gémir Harry d'extâse, mais n'y entra pas, il se dit que peut-être cela suffirait étant donné que Harry était si excité, il ne tarderait pas à se laisser aller à son plaisir.

Harry grogna instantannément quand il sentit après quelques secondes qu'il n'entra pas en lui.

- Sev... qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Il mouvait le bassin pour l'inciter à le pénétrer.

- Sev......... il grogna encore. - Je le veux, je te dis, pourquoi tu hésites encore?

Harry commençait à être pas mal écoeuré de ça, mais qu'est-ce qui allait de travers?

Severus murmura un sort très bas et sourit.

- Je vais te donner ce que tu veux..... gémit-il en poussant un peu plus en Harry, entrant juste asser pour le faire arquer le dos violament.

- Plus encore? Demanda-t-il pour le faire languir un tout petit peu, il savait que Harry n'aimait pas ça, mais il ne pouvait pas résister de le voir demander toujours plus.

Lentement il bougeait ses hanches vers l'avant, puis vers l'arrière et il ne bougea plus, attendant de voir si Harry allait le supplier, il prenait un malin plaisir avec ça. Finallement il changea d'idée et quand il vit Harry rouvrir les yeux. Il entra encore et se rendit aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, tenant l'épaule de son mari avec ses dents.

- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C'était meilleur que... meilleur! Harry agrippa les omoplates de Severus et sourit à l'allusion, dans sa tête, aux griffures mais n'eut pas plus le temps d'y penser que son mari entra une fois de plus en lui violament.

Les dents de Severus entra dans son épaule et cria une fois de plus d'extase.

Il savait qu'il allait se laisser aller bientôt, il n'aimait pas attendre, malgré que quelques fois, c'était agréable mais la, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle et il voulait son plaisir plus vite.

Severus finit par démarrer et entâma des vas et viens rapides et intenses, faisant cogner la tête de leur lit contre le mur, la chaleur s'installa et ils firent vite couverts d'une mice couche de sueur qui faisait glisser leur peau plus facilement l'une contre l'autre. Il ralentit son tempo un peu pour respirer, il n'était plus vraiment un jeune poulain, puis reprit sa vitesse de départ.

- Dis mon nom chéri...... s'il-te-plaît.... Harryyyyyy..... Gémit-il, presque à bout de souffle.

Harry dit le nom de son amour dans un soupir. Il était déjà partit sur un nuage. Chaque coup qu'il recevait lui donnait la sensation de flotter et en même temps, sentir cette chair en lui le faisait décoller de la terre.

Il tenait fermement les épaules de son mari et entra profondément des ongles dans sa peau quand LE coup arriva. Un coup plus fort que les autres qui fit trembler Harry de tout son corps. Il n'était pas à la jouissance mais cela ne serait tarder.

Severus serra Harry contre lui d'un bras et se donna entièrement, respirant du mieux possible en essayant de garder une vitesse plus que satisfaisante pour Harry.

- OHH.......mmmmmmmm Harry..... Harry.....

Chaques fois qu'il entrait en lui, Severus gémissait d'une voix très basse, expulsant tout son air par le fait même.

- Aller...... mmmmmmm..... Aller..... laisses-toi aller mon amour.....

Il lâcha Harry pour pouvoir se tenir au matelas et ainsi intensifier ses mouvements.

- Hhhhhaarry..... Laissa-t-il sortir tout bas.

- Sev........ Harry se morda les lèvres. S'en était beaucoup pour lui, surtout avec cette fatigue accumulée et sa blessure, un rien l'enmenerait au paradis.

- Je peux la? Je n'en peux plus.....

Il cria plusieurs fois sans tout de même se laisser allez plus qu'il ne le faut. Severus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir suivre maintenant alors il fit le plus gros des efforts pour bien rester en place et ne pas jouir car son plaisir était à son maximum. Il suplia encore une fois son mari de se laisser allez maintenant et il se mit à crier sans même attendre de réponse. S'en était trop tard pour Harry, en quelques spasmes, hurlements et regard vers son amour, il jouit d'une force qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer d'avoir.

Pendant que les gémissements du jeune sorcier s'affaissaient, ceux de Severus atteignaient leur apogée, plus fort que jamais il se démenait en son amant, lui prodiguant des coups de bassin comparables à des chocs violent, il y arrivait, doucement, mais il le sentait bien.

Il fit souffrir son amour, qu'il pensait, encore quelques minutes alors qu'il se cramponnait à lui sans lui faire mal, il espérait. Quelques grognements et mordées dans la nuque de Harry plus tard, il y arriva enfin, faisant des vas et viens sur le membre tendu de celui-ci. Il n'espèrait pas l'exciter à nouveau, il aimait juste le fait de le faire, de voir ses gestes et ceux de son mari, cela l'excitait au plus haut point.

Il resta en Harry à la suite de son puissant orgasme parsemé de cris et grognements très bas, incapable de se retirer tellement la sensibilité était aiguë. Il se contenta de le caresser doucement sans bouger son corps.

Harry l'embrassa violament puis pris la tête de Severus pour le coucher sur lui.

- Trop en forme toi...

Il continua d'embrasser les cheveux de son amour tout en lui disant de petit mot doux à l'oreille comme il aimait tant se faire dire.

Severus s'enleva enfin de lui et Harry pu bouger à son aise. Pas que c'était inconfortable mais il préférait l'avoir ailleur quand c'était plus le temps.

- Sev' ... Quoi tu manges pour être en forme comme ça?

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Je me rationne de tes baisers.... et puis, tu m'excites tellement, juste te regarder fait monter en moi une chaleur intense. Je t'aime, là est mon point fort.......... et faible aussi, jamais je ne pourrai te refuser quelque chose.

Severus se colla contre Harry, lui embrassant gouluement la poitrine comme s'il n'en avait jamais asser de le goûter. C'était plus fort que lui, promener sa langue sur ce corps était une drogue puissante et surtout, satisfaisante.

- Endors-toi..... car moi.... enfin mon corps, ne pourra pas te résister bien longtemps.

Harry ria puis ferma doucement les yeux en s'accotant sur le torse de son amour.

- J'ai l'impression que le bébé bouge... c'est bizare, à Alex je n'ai rien sentis.

Il essaya de s'endormir mais le sommeil ne vint pas, pourtant il était bel et bien fatigué mais il sentait Severus qui ne dormait pas et ça le dérangeait un peu, il ne savait pas ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

- Sev... j'arrive pas à dormir.

- Pourquoi? Je ne t'ai pas asser fatigué? Demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Il se mit à caresser le torse de Harry lentement, lui procurant cette douce sensation appaisant et agréable, peut-être allait-il cèder au sommeil ainsi.

- Je peux même te chanter une berceuse si tu veux. Ria-t-il subtillement.

Severus mit sa jambe par-dessus celles de Harry et une main sur son ventre au cas où il pourrait sentir l'enfant, sa tête bien enfouie dans le cou de ce dernier.

- Nahhh! Surtout pas de berceuse! Tu risques de réveiller les morts!

Harry ria tout le long de sa phrase. Severus chantait tellement faux!

- OH!! Tu l'as senti ? Elle a bougé!

Il tassa la main de son amour à la bonne place.

- C'est plus souvent dans se coin qu'elle bouge. Elle donne plus souvent des coups d'pieds d'après moi, une sportive plus tard, je t'assure!

Harry pria sérieusement pour ne pas qu'elle soit une autre 'Potion Master' comme Sev et Alex.

- Oui je la sens, c'est merveilleux.. Dit-il en souriant amoureusement devant le visage heureux de son mari. - Une sportive hein? Espéront, parce que si elle aime ce que son frère aime, je vais être débordé! Dit-il sur un ton de découragement.

Il offra un peu d'eau à Harry et se recoucha en position à moitié sur lui, il voulait le sentir contre lui pour la nuit.

- Découragé? Et moi la dedans?

Harry fit une baboune.

- Et ben maudit, on verra bien...

Il se colla encore plus sur Severus et en fermant les yeux, il sentit que c'était enfin le bon moment pour dormir.

- Bonne nuit mon amour.

Puis il l'embrassa doucement sur le torse puisque sa tête y était déposé.

Il tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, Harry n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller à côté de lui et cela parraissait très douloureux vu l'expression sur sa figure.

- Harry.... Tu as mal? Tu te sens bien? Que se passe-t-il? Le questionna-t-il, en panique soudaine.

- Dis-moi...... Mais dis-moi ce qui se passe! Où as-tu mal? Mon chéri!

Severus ne lui toucha pas, il ne voulait pas agraver son cas, surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce que Harry avait.

Harry n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot pour l'instant. Il ne faisait que pointer son ventre sans toutefois pointer un endroit précis. Il se retourna sur le côté et se mit à vomir assez brusquement tout ce qu'il avait pu manger la veille mais il put enfin parler, bah, quelques mots.

- Sev, infirme.......... rie.

Harry était sur le bord de l'évanouissement tellement la douleur était vive.

Ils se rendirent, enfin, Severus porta Harry jusque là, d'où madame Pomfresh s'en occupa, seule, car Severus avait dû, malgré lui, retourner auprès de Alex afin qu'il ne soit pas seul.

- Où est papa? Demanda le jeune fils dont le language s'améliorait chaques jours.

- Hummm..... Papa est avec la gentille madame Pomfresh, tu te rappelles combien elle est gentille? Elle te donne toujours des friandises 'santé' quand nous allons la voir.

- Oui, mais pouquoi? Insista-t-il.

- Parce que......

- Petit fille n'est pas bien! Ajouta Alex avec de gros yeux.

- On n'en sait rien encore...

- PAS BIEN TE DIS! Cria le garçon.

Severus le pris dans ses bras, il ne pouvait le calmer que de cette façon.

- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas mon petit. Dit-il, triste.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Ces plafonds et ces murs si blanc... il ne pouvait pas les oublier.

Il essaya de bouger mais ça lui était impossible, ses membres semblaient pris dans un bloc de ciment.

- Quelqu'un?

Il eut peine à parler. Il entendit des pas venir vers lui, des pas si souvent entendu avant aujourd'hui.

- Mr. Potter.

Une voix trop calme pour le moment.

- N'essayer pas de bouger, ça sera pire.

''J'aimerais tellement savoir de quoi elle parle, mais ma voix ne parvient pas à le dire. Elle s'assoit près de moi, elle ne la jamais fait auparavant.''

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...

''J'aimerais mieux ne pas l'entendre, NON!!!!!!!!!!''

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi, mr. Potter, je vous dis que vous n'aimerez pas ce que vous allez entendre de ma part, mais ne m'en tenez pas responsable pour autant.

Harry retourne son visage de l'autre côté.

- Qui vous dit que je vais vous en tenir compte?

Ça voix revenait un peu.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour cela, vous allez avortez, voilà. Dit-elle sérieusement.

- Que cela se fasse vite alors que je puisse sortir d'ici.

Sans vie, sans voix, il pleura.

- Tout ce que je peux faire est vous donner ceci.

Elle lui tendit un cachet jaunâtre.

- Cela va empêcher toute douleur. Ajouta-t-elle froidement.

Il envalla assez rapidement les pillules(coliss lol) puis il sentit son corps s'engourdir puis devenir totallement froid.

La couverture qui le couvrait s'enleva puis tout commença.

- Pourquoi vous croyez que ça fait ça?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ce qui s'apprête à arriver ne sera pas un évènement heureux, voulez-vous que je fasse venir votre mari? Il reste encore asser de temps si vous voulez qu'il soit à vos côtés.

Elle jetta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge.

- Vous ne passerez pas ce moment difficile seul, n'est-ce pas?

- Il est avec Alex, faites le maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas faire endurer ceci à Severus, encore moins à Alexar.

L'infirmière posa une main sur le ventre de Harry et dirigea l'autre à l'entrée de l'intimité de celui-ci.

- Ne soyez pas inquièt, tout ira bien et sans douleur. Je mets ma main ici pour vous arracher des yeux la vision que vous pourriez avoir en voyant l'embryon tout formé de cet être.

Puis elle appuya doucement sur le ventre.

Harry ne voulait rien voir de toute façon, il ferma les yeux mais les pires horreurs, il les voyait dans sa tête.

- (Sanglots étouffés)

Il sentit madame Pomfresh ôter sa main de sur son ventre, seul membre qu'il sentait car ceux en dessou du nombril était complètement gelé.

Elle fit une manoeuvre et regarda Harry.

- Terminé. Je suis désolée.

Elle vérifia la température du jeune homme et quelques endroits de son corps.

- Voulez-vous rester pour être seul un peu? Je dois vous dire avant tout... Votre organisme est déjà prêt pour générer un autre enfant, il ne remplacera jamais celui que vous venez de perdre, mais je devais vous le dire.

- Je veux être seul.

Court, sec mais efficace, l'infirmière avait fait demi tour.

Il pouvait déjà concevoir un bébé, cela ne le surprenait guère mais comment pouvoir vouloir en avoir un autre? Qu'est-ce qui c'était produit pour qu'il perdre celui ci? Sa blessure? Il ne voyait pas autre chose ou peut-être que ça ne faisait pas assez longtemps qu'il avait accouché d'Alex, ou peut-être à cause de Severus... Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le savoir?

Il se retourna lentement, ça commençait légèrement à dégeler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore...

- C'est fait Albus, il ne porte plus d'enfant.

- Bien, laissez moi seul maintenant.

L'infirmière retourna dans son bureau, laissant libre court à Harry de quitter quand il le voulait.

Après quelques instants, Harry réussit à s'assoir sur le lit, il avait un peu mal au ventre. Il but un grand verre d'eau puis se leva complètement. Il était quand même assez stable sur ses jambes. (fait quand même une coupe d'heure la...)

Il regarda autour de lui, putain qu'il détestait cet endroit et encore plus maintenant.... sa petite fille... il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, tout le long qu'il s'habilla. Il alla pour voir l'infirmière mais une note sur le coin du bureau retena son attention puis madame Pomfresh arriva au même instant ou il finissa de lire. Il se retourna les yeux ronds et la colère et le haine qui pouvaient sortir de ses yeux étaient meurtrière.

- Vous êtes une saloppe! J'vais te crever!

Elle regarda en direction du coin du bureau et y vit la note, **LA **note qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser trainer. : _Avortement de mr. Potter en date d'aujourd'hui si tout se passe bien.... _Elle se retourna vers Harry avant de finir de lire la note.

- Soyez certain que je n'y suis pour rien, je ne fais que suivre les instructions que l'on m'a donné, même si je n'approuve pas.

Elle se recula un peu, n'étant pas certaine que Harry avait tout compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

D'un coup de main la porte ferma durement.

- Vous allez tout mais j'ai bien dis TOUT m'expliquer et vous n'avez que 2 minutes pour le faire. Alors commencer maintenant.

Harry déposa ses fesses sur le rebord du bureau puis croisa les bras. Il voyait bien l'infirmière qui ne savait plus ou se mettre : c'était conter ou se faire tuer, pas d'autre choix possible. Harry en était bien déterminé.

- Je ne sais pratiquement rien. Assura-t-elle.

Les yeux de Harry lui firent peur.

- Dumbledore m'a ordonné de vous faire..... Oh Merlin! Elle venait de dire le nom de celui qui lui avait dit d'avorter Harry.

- Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, mais simplement que si je ne le faisais pas, moi et tous les autres allaient le payer très cher et que Severus serait tué, que votre fils serait..... serait...... que votre fils serait noyé dans le sang et que ce serait terrible. Je ne sais rien de plus, je vous le jure!

Elle paniquait, mais elle ne savait vraiment rien de plus.

Harry souria.

- Très bien. Vous allez me suivre alors. Allons voir se cher directeur.

Il la fit avancer en avant de lui, il ne lui faisait aucunement confiance. Il avait prit soin d'enmener la note qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche.

C'est bizare ce que la colère pouvait faire, la magie sans baguette de Harry était devenue 10 fois meilleur qu'avant.

... Severus se demandait bien comment il se faisait que Harry ne soit pas revenu, il commençait à sérieusement s'inquièter, mais il dû rester avec Alex qui ne faisait que pleurer en silence, les _silements_ de sa voix coupant le silence durement.

... Dumbledore avait senti qu'une boule de colère se dirigeait vers son bureau et à cet instant, cela ne pouvait être que Harry. Evidement, il ne frappa pas avant d'entrer et tenait madame Pomfresh à un bras de distance de lui, il s'en méfiait terriblement à vu d'oeil.

- Lâche madame Pomfresh, Harry, elle n'a rien à y voir, je te l'assure.

Si Harry voulait juste tuer, il aurait fait sans même réfléchir mais il devait savoir.

- Elle l'a fait, elle est coupable. Maintenant, t'es mieux d'avoir une _esti _(oui québécois bon) d'bonne raison pour l'avoir fait sinon vous disparaissez tous les deux de la surface d'la terre et osez vous demander si je le ferais ou pas.

Il avait déjà gâché la vie d'Harry et aujourd'hui il continuait, qui endurait ça encore ?

- C'est contre ma volonté, Harry, vaut mieux perdre un enfant que tu ne connais pas que de perdre ton mari dans d'atrôces souffrances et ton fils par le fait même, toute ta famille, tout le château, même moi. Seul toi aurait resté pour contempler le désastre, toi et eux.....eux.... ils sont la cause de tout nos malheurs et voilà qu'ils débarquent avec leurs menaces, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre eux, ils ont maintenant une arme puissant. Tu sais de qui je parle n'est-ce pas, Harry?

Harry fronça les sourcils, de qui pouvait bien parler Dumbledore?

- J'ai aucune idée de qui tu parles. Je ne vois pas qui voudrait détruire ce que je construis à par toi.

Il ne pardonnait pas, il en était incapable. En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers madame Pomfresh, il vit qu'elle en savait pas plus que lui.

- Ces maudit mangemorts! Ils clâment avoir Voldemort vivant et bien fort..... Je l'ai entendu, je l'ai vu, je sais que c'est vrai. Il sait ce qui se passe, il le sent, il dit que ta puissance est grandissante et cela provient de ces enfants.... Quelqu'un ici est un traître et l'a prévenu de ta localité, de ta situation, il est furieux, il en veut à Severus.... et ton fils ne sera pas épargné.... Il veut que ta puissance s'arrête le temps qu'il te trouve. Mais je lui ai dit qu'il ne t'aurait jamais..... Malheureusement, il sent ton enfant.... et la présence d'un second enfant lui faciliterait la tâche, ainsi ton mari serait tué, ton fils égorgé et tous les autres anéhantis, même toi ne peut rien faire contre lui, il est trop puissant, il n'est pas celui que tu as connu jadis... Harry... Il m'a obligé.

Harry resta interdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était pourtant impossible, il était mort, il l'avait tué, il l'avait poignardé à mort, il lui avait enlevé tout ce qu'il avait de magie en lui. Ça ne pouvait qu'être une connerie.

- Tu mens! C'est complètement ridicule! Voldemort ne peut pas revenir, pas cette fois ci. Et puis je serai toujours plus puissant que lui, j'ai tout de plus que lui! Arrêtez ce manège immédiatement! Tout ce que vous voullez c'est retrouver votre Severus d'avant. Celui qui vous obéissait, celui qui était méchant et célibataire! Arrêtez d'inventer un Voldemort pour une imbécilité du genre!

Harry ne savait plus, il avait envie de fuir maintenant et en même temps il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

- Je ne verrais pas l'utilité de mentir en un moment pareil, Harry. Oui, Severus m'est très précieux, mais aujourd'hui il est heureux et j'en suis ravit, il se montre sous son vrai jour enfin, non, je ne veux pas de l'ancien Severus. Harry, je te parle sérieusement, nous savons tous que Voldemort devrait être mort pour de bon et à moins que mon âge me joue des tours, celui que j'ai vu et entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps est bien cet être horrible.

Il regarda Harry sincèrement.

- Retrouves ta famille, n'en parle pas à Severus si tel est ton souhait, mais comprends que tout ceci est bien vrai, jamais je n'aurais posé un tel geste s'il n'en était que de moi-même, mais il s'agissait de millier de personnes.

Après cette dernière phrase Harry quitta le bureau du directeur sans même un dernier regard. Il était sur que rien de cela était vrai, il le croyait dur comme fer.

Il fit le chemin jusqu'à chez lui presque en envers, il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment rentrer et en même temps, il voulait voir son mari et surtout son fils. Chaque personne qu'il croisa, il se venait à se demander si ce n'était pas lui ou elle l'espion puis secoua la tête en se disant que Dumbledore était complètement fou.

Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, se sentant lâche tout d'un coup.

- Je suis rentré.

Mais l'enthousiasme n'y était pas.

- Ah mon amour, il a fini par s'endormir, il pleurait tellement, il répétait sans cesse que la petite n'allait pas bien... Harry..... elle va bien hein?

Il le prit dans ses bras et attendit la réponse, peut-être que Alex s'était trompé.

Harry s'effondra dans ses bras.

- Non, elle ne peut pas allez bien Severus, elle n'est plus.

Harry pleura, encore et encore sans pouvoir arrêter. Comment pouvoir dire à Severus l'histoire sordide que Dumbledore lui avait conté?

Il se sentit transporté jusqu'au lit.

Severus l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'éffondre jusqu'au sol et l'amenait vers la chambre, il le posa sur le lit et s'étendit à ses côtés.

- Elle n'est plus? Elle n'est plus!? Harry?!..... Une larme sortit de son oeil... Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux... - Harry? Dit-il sur le ton le plus désespéré du monde.

Harry se retourna vers Severus, il n'avait pas le choix d'y faire face, c'était son mari.

- Dumbledore, il.... il a tout manigancé pour que je me fasse avorter et ça fonctionné. Je ne suis plus enceinte.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les yeux des deux hommes. Impossible de continuer de parler pour l'instant, il se colla se Severus, ses bras chauds l'entouraient.

Severus porta le front de Harry sur sa poitrine et posa sa bouche sur la tête de son amour, puis pleura.... Le silence était rompu par leur gémissements tristes comme il avait été brisé un peu plus tôt par leur amour.

- Je vais le tuer... Il n'avait pas le droit..... pas le droit....

Son coeur était plein de haine et la seule pensée qui l'animait était celle de se venger.

- Il... il a dit qu'il a fait ça à cause de Voldemort... il dit qu'il est de retour...

Mais même encore Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était plus qu'improbable qu'il soit revenu d'entre les morts.

- C'est impossible Severus, tu sais autant que moi que c'est impossible qu'il soit vivant...

Complètement impossible.

- C'est impossible, en effet, il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire..... Balbutia-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Pour l'instant, Severus avait besoin de pleurer, il ne pouvait pas se lever simplement et se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, il resterait avec son aimé.

- J'ai tellement mal....... pourquoi..... Nous méritons une meilleurs vie que cela non?.. Pourquoi!

Il se mit en boule sur le côté, il n'avait même pas la force de serrer Harry.

- Il a dit trop de chose...

Il prit son mari dans ses bras, tant qu'il y avait de la chaleur, Harry pouvait au moins sentir leur amour entre eux, et un autre bout d'amour qui approchait. Il leva la tête pour appercevoir Alex qui monta dans le lit et vint se coller entre ses parents, les yeux baignés de larmes aussi.

Harry embrassa son amour et son ange pui s'adossa pour continuer.

- Il a dit que si j'aurais eu le bébé, toi et Alex vous seriez mort, une mort atrôce. Puisqu'il était trop puissant pour moi.... mais si c'est vrai, c'est comme si la prophétie n'avait pas existé, n'avait pas eu raison. .... Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Harry finit par s'endormir sur la poitrine de Severus, son fils dans les bras, trop fatigué. Severus en profita pour se lever, mettre ses chaussures et se rendre vers le bureau du directeur, il n'allait pas laisser une telle chose sans explications concrètes.

Il ne frappa pas non plus et entra d'un coup sec pour découvrir un Dumbledore assit à son bureau, l'air tout à fait calme.

- Sale rat! Vous n'avez pas été sincère! Dites-le!

Dumbledore regarda Severus entrer en furi.

- Calmez vous Severus!

Puis se r'assit comme il faut.

- Un tasse de thé peut-être?

Mais la tête que faisait Severus, lui prouvait qu'il ne voulait pas te thé.

.... Harry gigotait beaucoup, la voix de sa petite fille se faisait entendre de très loin, comme si elle était toujours en vie....

- Hum, oui j'ai menti Severus, je n'avais aucun autre choix.

- POURQUOI? Cria l'homme, dévasté par la peine.

- Parce que je voulais mon dû..... et je l'ai eu...... Dit Dumbledore d'une voix très sombre.

- Je ne comprend pas..... De quoi tu parles..

- Tu n'as jamais voulu donner ton enfant à Slyllus, alors Slyllus est venu le chercher lui-même! Dit Dumbledore en se levant.

- QUOI? Slyllus est crevé! Arrête Albus! ARRÊTE!

- Non, il n'est pas mort Severus. Je lui ai donné la vie de votre fille et il est maintenant partit. Il ne reviendra plus.

Dumbledore se sentit cloué sur place. Il savait que Severus ne pourrait comprendre.

- Mais surtout, commença t'il. - Harry ne doit rien savoir, il ne comprendrait pas plus.

Il regardait par la fenêtre les derniers bouts de neige disparaître avec le printemps qui arrivait à grand pas.

- MAIS POURQUOIIIII!!!!! Hurla-t-il, en pleurs.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, il ne faisait que le regarder s'époumoner devant lui...... tomber à genou devant lui.

- Mon frère ne méritait pas de vivre! TU LUI A DONNÉ LA VIE DE NOTRE ENFANT!.....NOTRE ENFANT!

Dumbledore, devant un Severus à genou, souria.

- Tu oublieras Severus. Maintenant ta vie sera parfaite, comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Il ne reviendra plus.

Il se laissa retomber dans sa chaise de bureau.

- Retourne voir ta famille, avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux reviews : **Très courte encore une fois._

_**Onarluca : **Vi vi ! Voilà la suite !!! J'espère que ça t'a plue encore une fois et à plus ! rendez-vous au prochaine chapitre !_

_**Vif d'or : **Ouais bin, vive les québécois, jle dirai jamais assez lolll Mici pour le compliment sur le lemon, en espèrant que celui de se chapitre tes plues tout autant lolll y'en avait combien de lemon dans celui ci ? speut pas pas s'en rappeller... mdrrrr fait longtemps quié écrit bon ! hehehehe mici pour la review, gros bizouxxxxxxx_

_**Shiny-misS : **J'l'aime po non plus dominic pis dit toi que tu le reverras pu non plus lollll ya eu ski méritait ah.... :P lololol je ris toutes seules, c'est pas drole lol la folie... Je te comprends très bien quand tu dis que tu n'aimes pas les gens qui accepte pas les autres, je suis pareil et c'est pour ça quil le regrette bien comme il faut hehehehe Alex yé pas juste chou !!! Il est ADORABLE !!! lolollll allez, yé toujours aussi chou jusqu'à la fin qui arrive tout proche ! Bizouxxxxxxx_

_**Sweetsun : **J'espère qu'elle va rester pour l'instant, on sait jamais, on est folle fak faut faire attention à deux filles comme nous :S Et tu n'as encore rien vu pour Alex lolll entK ! tu verras et tu nous donneras tes commentaires encore, voir si on la bien fait évolué ! a plus._

_**Yue-kero : **Salut à toi aussi ! Merci pour les compliments ! Il y aura 15 chapitre et ils sont déjà terminé depuis longtemps ! :( Et oui ! Il ne manque qu'une petite vérification des fautes(je passe très vite lolll) donc qu'il en reste énormément, aussi que je ne suis pas bonne en français, c pire ! Et puis pour le frère de Severus, je ne suis quand même pas pour te le dire non ? Il faut que tu lis les prochains chapitres ! lolololl a plus._

_**Lune : **Euh... tu me poses une drole de question mais en même temps essentielle... hmmm... Rémus est disparu... on la complètement oublié, c'est pas drole je sais, meme moi je ne la rie pas à l'instant mais c'est la vie ! La fic est déjà terminé d'écrire depuis longtemps donc, il est impossible de changer quoique se soit :S désolé ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère te revoir même si Rémus ne se pointe pu le bout du museau ! Aplus !_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**Bon, faut croire que c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui! Lololollll**

**Il ne reste que 3 chapitres! Ne pleurez pas!**

**Bizouxxxxx**

**Caro'S**


	13. Chapitre 13

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** _

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

_**NdA : **Maudit c'est le fun prendre de l'avance !! Ok… j'ai po tout corrigé… ya des fois ou j'étais pas sur du mot, d'autres les temps de verbe, bref, je m'en fou, et je le répète, si ça dérange quelqu'un, ben qui arrête de lire j'né rien à foutre !_

_Les reviews maintenant loll_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Ingrind : **La vengeance est douce au cœur de l'Indien. Une phrase que j'aime bien mdrrr Oui la suite est arrivé vite, même plus vite qu'elle aurait du :P Juste parce que je vous adores ! C'est ti pas gentil ça ? loll EN espèrant que tu aimes cette suite, les suites se suivent, ne se ressemble pas toujours mais il y a toujours des exceptions, si tu déchiffres tout ce que je t'es dis, bravo lollll a plus xxxx_

_**Shiny-misS : **HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA scusé moi pardon mais ta review nous à tellement faite rire ! Dès que je les lues j'ai copie-collé l'adresse à Caro, trop drôle sérieusement merci beaucoup de ta review ! Elle est dur à battre ! Mais bon, mauvaise nouvelle ou peut-être une bonne va savoir, tu n'as pas fini de rager, de brailler, de crier, de rire, deeeeeeeeeeeeeeee lire de la perversité surtout dans le chapitre ci lolll dépêche toi à le lire la ! Mais jveux pas de te faire peur, il fait 41 page Words mdrrrr(pas le lemon nounounne, le chapitre :P) hehehehe me pense drôle dsl… lolllllll allez ! Bon chapitre ! :P a plus bizouxxxx_

_**Vif d'or : **Ma très chère, je vais devoir expliquer quelque chose aik toi lolll (sti ça l'air sérieux vraiment lol) Harry cé faite avorter… Slyllus voulait une vie, c'est peut-être compliquer à comprendre mais IL FAUT que tu comprennes sinon tu fuck toute la suite lolllll Nah sérieusement, il sait fait avorter, Slyllus, que la personne meurt ou qu'elle soit vivante, il voulait une vie. Si on se fit a madame Pomfresh, la petite elle est morte… donc il faut que tu te dises, 'la petite est morte' d'accord ? hehehe jsuis vedge !!!! Je te donne la permission de me le dire si tu en as envie ! Ah et pour te dire tout de suite, c'est moi (Caroline Black) qui poste les chapitres et qui répond aux reviews, qui écrit les niaiseries, bref, cé juste moi qui travaille icitte… mdrrr joke J'aime ça faire ça lolllloll Bon, c'est ki entre Caro pis Caro qui à décidé l'avortement pis Slyllus ensemble ein… euh… indice : à s'appelle Caro. Mddrrr bien en gros c'est moi pis Caro ein vnue rajouter par dessu donc c'est un peu de nous deux. Sti… c'est pas drôle, tu vas avoir fini de lire ta review pis ça te tentera pu de lire le chapitre de 41 pages Words lolll allez ! Merci pour ta review, encore une, et pas la dernière je le sens ! loll gros bizou tout mouilléxxxxxxxx_

_**Onarluca : **Ouais, j'ai fait vite cette fois ci ! Hehehe en espèrant que cette suite te plaise ma grande ! Bizouxxxxx mici pour la review !_

_**Yue-kero : **Salut ! Ouais ça va moi ! Mici ! Je sais, toujours aussi bien ! lolll Ya personne qui l'aime Dumbledore…. Lollll nonon jme demande pas pourquoi hehehe Il y a 15 chapitre au total pour cette fic ! Les prochains chapitres vont arriver vite, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre trop longtemps pour les poster, ne t'inquiète pas. Un autre enfant ? ouais pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien contre ne t'en fais pas lol Hehehe pour le film HP3 en dvd il est déjà sortie ici depuis le 23 novembre hehehe, J'espère que la suite te plaira ! a plus et a bientôt !_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

- Tu n'as donc aucun sentiment, aucune conscience?! Pleura Severus en se relevant lentement. - Je vais te faire disparraitre si tu ne me donnes pas une raison valable..... même valable.... il n'y a pas de pardon pour avoir tué mon enfant!

Il s'approcha de Dumbledore asser rapidement et se pencha sur le vieil homme en mettant ses mains sur les bras de la chaise pour l'emprisonner dedans.

- Tu sais très bien que je vais le dire à Harry..... Pourquoi ne peut-on pas avoir une vie comme tout le monde?!... Une vie, simplement? Parce que tu es là, voilà la raison! Attends..... Tu vas le payer! Dit-il en lui serrant un poignet très fort.

- Severus arrête.

Harry se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, Alexar dans les bras.

- Je savais que tu serais ici quand j'ai vue l'appartement vide en me réveillant puis Alex m'a dit que tu allais faire une bêtise.

Alex tendit les bras doucement vers son papa en faisant des yeux tristes et en même temps apeurés par se que son papa pourrait faire.

- Laissons le la... Vient avec moi... s'il te plait mon amour, laisse le crever tout seul, moi j'ai besoin de toi.

- OH que non! Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça! Harry, sors je t'en prie.. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.... Dit-il en le poussant vers la porte, Alex tendant les bras de toutes ses forces.

Il réussit à refermer la porte, attristé d'avoir un peu brusqué Harry, mais quand son regard se posa sur le directeur, il oublia instantanément, tout devint noir dans son esprit....

- Terminé!

Il sortit sa baguette, mais savait que Dumbledore allait contrer tous ses sorts, alors il approcha dangereusement du vieil homme, une main derrière le dos et prêt à lui arracher les yeux avec celle-ci.

- Traître!

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex criait et pleurait et Harry ne fit rien pour lui en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas que son amour devienne un assassin une fois de plus... ils avaient juste à disparaître, à partir et tout serait parfait! Si seulement il pouvait le comprendre maintenant.

- Ne le fait pas... arrête pour moi, je te le demande Severus, dit Harry derrière la porte.

Severus entendit les cris de son fils et les supplications(Po sure mais po grave lol) de son mari, son coeur se déchira entre un Dumbledore qui se protègeait de ses bras et sa réalité, sa famille....

- Je n'hésiterai pas à le faire Albus........ Trouve un moyen pour me ramener mon enfant!

Severus était tellement confus, il pleurait et respirait mal..... Ses mains voulaient tuer, mais son coeur lui disait de résister à cette envie... Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Tu mérites de mourrir, comme celui que tu appelles mon frère! Quand je le trouverai, lui aussi, je le tuerai sans regrets! Mais pour le moment, c'est ton heure qui est venue...

Sa main recouvra la gorge du directeur et il se mit à serrer très fort, le regardant droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il commençait à chercher son air... doucement il devenait rouge, il suffoquait... Il souffrait...

- Meurs.... Chuchota-t-il.

Sa main se déserra en entendant son mari dire son nom une autre fois, il avait perdu toute notion de réalité, mais il se retourna de plus bel vers Albus.

Harry prit Alex dans ses bras et descendit l'escalier. Ce dernier hurlait de ne pas faire de mal au monsieur, qu'il avait besoin de lui mais est-ce que Severus l'avait entendu?

Harry se retrouvait face à ses appartements les yeux secs mais le coeur gros. Il fit un lait chaud à Alex puis réussi à l'endormir. Severus n'était toujours pas revenu.

... Dumbledore se sentait partir, il priait toujours pour sa survie.

- Sev...eus...

Fut se qu'il put dire avant qu'un écran noir recouvre ses yeux.

Severus mit son autre main au cou de l'homme, il voulait être certain de l'achever pour de bon, il sentait sa colère plus grande que jamais et plus il serrait, plus sa rage sortait en une douleur atrôce au coeur. Le cou de Dumbledore se relâcha et les mains qui essayaient d'enlever celles de Severus tombèrent de chaque côtée de la chaise.

Severus ne parla pas, il écoutait sa propre respiration se calmer.... Il ôta ses mains et vit le sang se précipité pour remplir les marques blanches qu'il y avait laissé, mais ce fut tout ce qui bougea dans le corps de la victime. Severus resta debout devant l'assit un moment, le regardant.... Il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas asser souffert...

Les yeux bleus encore ouverts de Dumbledore changèrent au noir et perdirent enfin la brillance qu'on les bien vivants.

Harry qui venait de passer 20 minutes à faire les cents pas, n'en pouvait réellement plus d'attendre après son cher mari. Il sortit de la poudre de cheminette puis appella jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, espèrant trouver Hermione ou Ron devant la cheminée entrain de somnoler mais ce fut un autre spectacle qu'il trouva.

- Hum...

Seamus et un garçon de 6 ième était entrain de s'embrasser. L'ami de Harry se tourna rapidement, les joues rouges vers son ami.

- Haa....Harry! Quelle surprise!

- Arrête tes conneries Seam! Peux tu allez me chercher Ron et Mione? C'est vraiment urgent.

Il acquiesta et couru chercher les deux amoureux dans la chambre des préfets. L'autre garcon regardait ailleurs...

Harry demanda alors à ses deux amis de venir immédiatement quand ils sont apparrus devant lui, qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour Alex et il devait partir tout de suite. Aussitôt dit, ausstôt fait.

Harry partit ensuite en courant vers le bureau du vieux fou pour ramener son mari.

Severus s'était laissé glissé le long d'un mur, il était assit par terre, la tête entre les genoux et les mains recouvrant celle-ci. Il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait fait, même si Harry lui avait crié de ne pas le faire, cela avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas pu se contrôller.

Il regarda le corps déjà gonflé qui gisait sur la chaise et se remit à pleurer, il ne savait même plus pour quelle raison il pleurait à présent, il en avait juste besoin... trop de pression probablement.

Il n'ôsa pas bouger de son coin et regardait la silhouète magique perdre ses cheveux lentement. Il avait une bien drôle de façon de mourrir ce Albus, il en perdait même sa barbe de plus en plus.

Harry arriva quelques minutes après au pied des escaliers qu'il monta tranquillement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver en montant et il avait une certaine crainte. Sur de lui, Dumbledore était certainement mort, Severus était aveugle dans sa colère.

Arrivé devant la porte, il souffla puis l'ouvrit lentement... Un spectacle d'horreur se présenta à ses yeux.

- Oh non...

Fut les deux mots qu'il prononça en voyant le cadavre étendu sur la chaise puis, il se retourna vers son mari, assit par terre, pleurant et n'ayant pas appercu la présence de son mari.

- Severus, lève toi et regarde le.

Se que voyait Harry le laissait perplexe. Que s'était-il passé?

Surprit de la présence de Harry sur les lieux, Severus se cacha la figure et se leva, il croyait que Harry allait lui dire de partir très loin de lui, mais ce n'en fut rien, surtout quand il se retourna vers le corps de Dumbledore.... enfin ce qui restait de l'apparence du vieil homme...

- Il a gagné, peu importe comment l'histoire aurait finie, il a eu son dû comme il a si bien dit, mais maintenant il ne pourra plus jamais revenir, je l'ai bel et bien tué Harry.

Severus se pencha vers le corps semblable au sien, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de ce dernier...

- Tu n'as mit qu'une trève à tes souffrances... On se reverra bien asser tôt dans les profondeurs de la mort...

Il se redressa et prit Harry dans ses bras..

- Je.... suis... nâvré... Ça aurait pu être le vrai Dumbledore que je l'aurais quand-même tué... Dit-il entre deux larmes. - Slyllus est bien mort maintenant, mais où est Albus? Oh Harry.... j'ai tué!

Harry le serra très fort contre lui puis lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, maintenant tout est fini.

Ils restèrent enlacé comme ça pendant un certain temps, quand deux personne firent leur apparition derrière eux.

- Severus? Harry? Mais que faites vous ici?

La voix de leur directeur sonnait tellement faux à leur oreille.

Subitement, comme par réflex, Severus tourna sa tête vers la voix qui entrait dans le bureau, prêt à bondir au premier venat semer le trouble, son excès de violence ne s'était pas encore dissout, il aurait pu blesser Harry par mégarde, il était si nerveux.

- Albus? Mais où donc étiez-vous?! Cria-t-il sans prendre conscience que Harry avait les oreilles près de lui.

- Je t'ai laissé seul.... Tu avais des comptes à règler il me semble... Je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même tu comprends. Je le savais... J'ai donc quitté.. OH non! Ne dis rien! Je sais ce que tu penses... Et si ça avait été moi, mais ce n'était pas moi, n'est-ce pas?

Ah ce Dumbledore et ses phrases compliquées, Severus ne voulait vraiment pas entendre de telles choses en ce moment, il voulait se retrouver seul, seul avec son mari pour s'en remettre, laisser le corps de Slyllus ici et ne plus y penser.

- Je verrai plus clair demain, pour l'instant, avant de faire des conclusions, je veux ......... rentrer.... dit-il difficilement, il se retenait de pleurer.

- Je comprends mon garçon.

Dumbledore avait toujours prit Severus pour son fils, c'est pourquoi que même si les choix de ce dernier ne lui convenait pas, il lui laissait toujours le bénéfice du doute.

Harry prit la taille de son amour puis partirent vers leur chez soi. Une fois arrivée, il alla porter Severus sur leur lit.

- Hermione et Ron sont ici. Je vais allez leur dire de partir. Après, je te ferai couler un bain mon chéri.

- Non! Je n'ai pas envie d'un bain! Et je veux que tu sois avec tes amis, tu en as besoin! Objecta-t-il fermement. - Et puis, je suis capable de prendre soin de moi-même pour une fois! Ajouta-t-il férocement, mais il était toujours sous l'effet de la nervosité, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte lui-même.

Il se roula en boule sur le lit et pleura sous l'oreiller voisine. Slyllus avait eu ce qu'il voulait, dans un sens. Slyllus voulait Severus, il lui devait quelque chose, mais comme il ne put l'avoir, il prit une vie pour le punir. Donc si Slyllus n'avait pas vraiment eut ce qu'il réclâmait, Severus ne toucherait pas sa part d'héritage familliale et ne pourrait pas offrir la vie merveilleuse qu'il avait prévue à Harry, cela le choquait tellement. Harry avait perdu un enfant par sa faute, perdu un espoir d'enfin vivre richement par sa faute aussi! Pas que Severus était pauvre, non, loin de là, mais ce supplément fort appréciable leur aurait libèré la conscience pour toujours, mais maintenant c'était perdu à jamais.

- Aller, va les rejoindre! Grogna-t-il.

- Va t'faire foutre!

Harry claqua la porte très forte mais heureusement, Alex ne se réveilla pas mais ses deux amis, qui étaient au salon avaient tout entendu de leur 'conversation' ou devrais-je plutôt dire, des mots de Severus.

Harry alla à la salle de bain rapidement se passer de l'eau sur le visage puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, il avait faim, au diable tout le reste! Il commença un BIG sandwich et ne se priva de rien! Quand tout à coup, un ombre se fit sur le coin droit de sa vision.

- Non Mione, j'n'ai pas envie dans parler.

Sans même regarder, la seule personne qui venait le voir dans cette situation n'était nul autre que sa meilleure amie.

La dernière chose dont Severus avait besoin était bien que Harry soit fâché contre lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien, tout l'énervait même sachant que c'était Harry, il n'avait pas envie de parler, encore moins qu'on lui fasse couler un bain. Il était bien, là, sur le lit.

- Harry, nous te laissons, nous pouvons prendre le petit si tu veux, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, pas dans un moment pareil.

Elle faisait allusion à ce 'Va t'faire foutre' et claquage de porte, pas à l'histoire qu'elle ignorait de toute façon.

- Non ça va. Alex est parti pour sa nuit et surement jusqu'à 9-10 heure demain matin. Merci d'être venu aussi vite tantôt... merci d'être la.

Il alla reconduire ses amis jusqu'à la sortie.

- J'suis un peu fatigué, ça doit être pour sa que je pogne les nerfs trop facilement. Je vais manger et prendre un bain, ça va me calmer. Bonne nuit et surtout encore merci.

Il referma la porte, s'attaqua à son sandwich, se fit couler un bain très chaud et si laissa glisser lentement.

- Rien de mieux qu'un bon bain!

Mais il n'y resta que 10 minutes et le temps de se laver. Il revena au salon et se coucha sur le divan. Il n'était pas d'humeur à aller se coucher au côté de son mari.

Nuit fort mouvementée pour Severus qui rêva de choses horribles. Au matin, il dormait sur le sol dans un coin de la chambre, toujours tremblant parce qu'il rêvait toujours. Recoquevillé sur lui-même, pas de couverture, encore ses vêtements sur lui, il commençait quand-même à avoir froid. Il n'était que 6am quand il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva seul sur le sol, seul dans la chambre, mais il ne bougea pas de là, il avait peur.. encore.

Alex s'était réveillé. Il avait froid et il voulait se réchauffer contre ses parents alors il se leva doucement et sorta de sa chambre ou un froid encore plus grand l'acceuilla. Il regarda son papa assit par terre dans un coin les bras entourant ses genous, il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa petite main sur l'avant de son bras.

... Harry se réveilla à son tour, étendu sur le sofa dans son peignoir noir qu'il avait enfillé après sa sortie du bain. Les yeux boufis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Severus avait prit la petite main dans la sienne et cette main était si chaude, donc il assit Alex sur ses jambes qu'il avait dépliées et l'entoura de ses bras. Il n'avait pas pleuré, il en était incapable et ne voulait pas que son fils s'inquiète encore. Le petit le réchauffait peu à peu et son humeur devenait plus souple également.

- Papa? Demanda Alex tout bas avec sa petite voix.

- Oui mon amour? Répondit Severus en collant sa joue droite contre celle de son fils.

- J'ai faim.

Severus ne pu faire autrement que sourire.

- Allons voir ce qu'on peut trouver dans la cuisine. Dit-il en restant assit, attendant que Alex se lève.

Harry entra dans la chambre en même temps que Alex et Severus allaient passer la porte. Alex lui sauta dans les bras et lui donna un gros bizou que Harry lui rendit. Il le déposa par terre puis se retourna vers Severus.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça...

- Zé FAIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex lui, voulait manger, c'est tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant, après il s'occupera de ses parents.

- C'est rien, c'est ma faute. Dit-il froidement. - On en reparlera si tu le désires, mais pour le moment, notre fils meurt de faim. Il souria et descendit avec les deux hommes de sa vie.

Ils préparèrent un petit quelque chose pour tout le monde, mais Severus ne mangea pas, il n'avait vraiment pas faim, il bu plutôt quelques cafés pour essayer de se remettre de l'entrain dans le corps, ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner un peu.

- Quel jour sommes-nous? Avons-nous quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui? Je suis perdu. Souria-t-il du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il se leva pour se préparer à aller prendre une douche, il en avait vraiment besoin après les évènements d'hier.

- Tu commençais tes cours je crois, mais .... rien, dit Harry avant que ce dernier ne rentre dans la salle de bain.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à demander à Dumbledore d'avoir une autre journée de congé pour se remettre mais il savait que Severus lui répondera aussi sec qu'il l'avait fait auparavant et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Son ton dur, qu'il le garde pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il avait assez de surmonter l'épreuve d'hier pour avoir Severus sur son dos en plus.

Il remarqua enfin Alex qui lui donnait de petite tape sur le bras.

- Papa dans la lune!!!!

Puis il ria de bon coeur se qui fit sourire Harry aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon coeur?

- Veux du lait.

Harry se leva et alla à la cuisine.

Severus décida qu'il allait aller donner son cours, il s'en sentait capable et il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu dans son monde, les potions, mais il n'avait rien préparé pour les cours d'aujourd'hui, probablement que McGonagall avait prévu de faire quelque chose, en tout cas elle aurait un plan pour la journée et vue que c'était elle, ce serait une journée asser facile à complèter.

Il sortit de la salle de bain afin d'aller avaler un autre café pour être prêt, puis il avertit Harry de ses intentions.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. De toute façon, je ne passerai pas la journée en cours, tu as des cours particuliers aujourd'hui et nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté. Sûrement que Hermione sera disponible pour prendre soin de Alex dans la soirée, j'en sais rien.

Puis il se versa un dernier café avant de partir, il voulait prendre le temps d'être avec sa famille ce matin.

Alexar avait fini son déjeuné et jouait avec ses blocs de construction dans le salon. Il était maintenant 7h20 et ça cognait à la porte de leur appartement. Harry se leva avant Severus puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit.

- Hermione?

Il resserra sa robe de chambre sur lui.

- Salut Harry! Le professeur McGonagall vient de me porter ceci, ton horraire pour aujourd'hui. Elle dit qu'à cause de ce qui c'est produit hier, tu peux étudier à la maison sans sortir mais tu as des travaux à remettre pour demain.

Elle lui tendit des livres et les notes qu'il aurait besoin.

- Merci Mione. On va se voir à l'heure du dîner, gardez moi deux places avec Alex à la table des Gryffondor.

- Harry... qu'est-ce qui ses passés hier?

- Peu importe, on s'en reparlera une autre fois.

Il referma la porte après avoir dit au revoir à son amie puis retourna dans la cuisine.

- Vas-tu prendre congé aujourd'hui? Demanda Severus en portant sa tasse sur le comptoir.

Il attacha chaques boutons de sa robe, et Merlin savait qu'il en avait beaucoup!

- Je devrais revenir vers 2 heures cet après-midi.

Harry regarda la pile que Hermione lui avait enmené.

- Je crois que j'ai pas le choix de travailler, on m'en laisse pas le choix plutôt.

Il secoua la tête puis se tourna vers Alex.

- Hey bonhomme, on va s'habiller? On restera pas en pyjama toute la journée!

Mais Alex détourna pas le regard de ses blocs qui changeait de couleur constament.

- Ah et je vais dîner dans la grande salle avec Alex aujourd'hui. On va voir HERMIONE.

- Harmione?

Alex leva la tête vers son papa.

- Harmione?

- Ça se peut pas...

Harry était découragé mais riait aussi.

- Bon, bien j'y vais, bonne journée. Il se pencha pour embrasser son fils puis colla son mari contre lui. - Pardonne-moi, je t'assure que je suis de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui.

Puis il l'embrassa timidement, n'étant pas certain que Harry allait vouloir se laisser faire.

Il ramassa son sac sur le sol et sourit à Harry.

- Je te ramène quelque chose? Je dois aller au chemin de traverse pour certain ingrédients? - Au revoir.

- Euh... Ah oui! Quelques vêtements moins chaud pour Alex et un peu plus grand. Moi je n'ai besoin de rien.

Il ramassa Alex par terre puis sentit une vilaine douleur dans son ventre mais ne fit rien pour que ça paraisse. Il passa à côté de Severus pour allez dans la chambre.

- Passe une bonne journée, on va surment se croiser quelques fois, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque tantôt, je vais essayer entre deux cours pour te laisser Alex pendant le temps que je vais chercher mes livres.

Il laissa Alex sur le lit et juste avant que Severus referme la porte, il la retena puis l'embrassa doucement. Il ne pouvait pas rester fâcher très longtemps contre lui. Ahhh l'amour!

Le premier cours.

Les élèves regardaient Severus attentivement, mais pas parce que le cours était intéressant, mais pour le fait qu'ils avaient enfin le phénomène devant eux. Oui, celui qui avait eu un fils avec un autre homme, qui plus est, Harry Potter. Aucun élève ne semblait vouloir décoller ses yeux de sur Severus et il se sentait mal, mais ne le laissait pas transparraître, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève finnisse pas briser cette maudite tension qui le torturait.

- Professeur... Visiblement, personne ne s'intéressera au cours si vous ne nous expliquez pas... heu... si vous ne nous racontez pas votre histoire... vous savez...

- Silence! Ces choses ne sont pas vos affaires! 50 points de moins à Hufflepuff et veuillez sortir de cette classe avant que je ne m'énerve!

- Cela ne lui a fait aucun bien! Chuchota un élève à un autre au fond de la classe.

- La famille monstre! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Et toute la classe rit sans se retenir, ce qui fit sortir Severus, il n'en pouvait plus, il allait tous les tuer s'il restait.

Il s'accota près de la porte et se calma un peu, puis entra à nouveaux, pression glaciale au visage.

- Le premier qui parle, je le fige d'un coup de baguette. Continuons ce cours!

Il donna son cours dans un silence épouvantable, tout le monde l'écoutait et ne disait pas un seul mot, ils avaient peur plus que jamais.

Harry avait commencé par habiller Alex et il l'installa devant ses cahiers à colorier avec ses crayons de tire.

Il se fit du café très fort pour se réveiller mieux qu'il l'était en ce moment puis se concentra sur son premier devoir, celui de métamorphose.

- Merde, pas à 8h00!

Il regarda le suivant et quand il vit POTION écrit en haut il reprit le premier et éloignant le plus loin possible de lui, le dernier.

Il travailla encore et encore, tantôt fronçant les sourcils devant un échec, d'autre criant victoire sur sa réussite.

- PAPA!!!!!!!!!

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alex?

- Veux voir papa!

- Mais il est au travail papa.

Harry se retourna vers l'horloge qui indiquait 10h15.

- Déjà! Ok, je vais aller à la bibliothèque et je vais te laisser à papa, d'accord?

Sans donner son accord, Alexar tira sur le bras de son papa pour sortir le plus vite possible.

- Wo bonhomme! Ou son tes souliers? Je ne les vois pas dans tes pieds.

Après avoir mis ses souliers dans les mauvais pieds et les remettres à l'endroit ou ils vont habituellement, Alex et Harry se dirigea vers la classe de potion ou elle était vide à l'instant même. 5 minutes plus tôt, la première classe de Severus avait quitté l'endroit.

Harry entra donc dans la pièce.

Severus était accoudé à son bureau, les mains au front en signe de découragement. Quand il vit Harry entrer il fut content.

- Ah te voilà! Comment s'est passé ta séance de travaux? Pas trop de difficulté à rattraper le temps perdu?

Alex vint s'assoir sur ses genoux.

- Bonjour mon garçon! Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur une joue.

Il rangea ses parchemins et regarda Harry.

- Ce fut horrible ce matin, on a ri de moi! Mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire, bien entendu! J'ai quand-même honte et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il se leva pour embrasser son amour.

- Tu vas à la bibliothèque? Tu peux me ramener '1000 et un ingrédients'?

Il se retourna pour lui remettre un parchemin remplis de titre de livres.

- Et ceux-ci aussi?

Harry ria et lui rendit son baisé.

- Il me faudrait 3-4 bras de plus si tu as besoin de tout ça! Lesquels sont les plus important pour l'instant? Au pire je ferai deux voyages et...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte qui était resté ouverte.

- Désolé professeur Snape de vous déranger, commença une 7ième année de Serpentard. - On a une bataille général dans le dortoir des filles de 6ième et impossible de les arrêter. Elles sont entrain de s'entre tuer, et Drago m'a envoyé vous chercher avant qu'il décide de tous les tuer.

Harry ria tout bas. C'était vraiment un Drago Malfoy ça, sauf un peu plus réfléchit qu'avant.

- Bien, J'arrive. Harry, tu n'as qu'à te fier à ton bon jugement et me rapporter ceux qui sont moins lourds pour toi, tu dois faire attention à ton dos.

Puis il filla accompagné de la serpentard.

... Quand il vit la scène, il figea, elles étaient toutes à moitiées habillées et il n'avait pas d'affaire là de toutes façons étant un professeur de sexe mâle.

- S'il-vous-plaît! Cria-t-il. - On se calme! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, dites-moi!

... Il règla la bataille, étant obligé de rester pour leur parler de son fils, elle trouvait cela tout à fait mignon, il y passa une bonne heure avant de retourner en classe pour son dernier cours de la journée.

... - Je veux un silence complet! Annonça-t-il en entrant dans la classe.

Après cette entrée, tous les 7ièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard s'avaient que leur cher professeur de potion était revenu... et qu'il était toujours lui même...

……………

... Harry se son côté, après la bibliothèque, il travailla un peu jusqu'à temps que le mal de ventre de se matin revienne... mais cette fois ci, c'était insupportable et constant.

- Alex... on va à l'infirmerie voir la madame gentille, d'accord?

Alex se leva et voyant son papa se tenir le ventre, il approcha doucement et posa sa main dessu.

- Ma tite soeur?

Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas annoncer comme ça à Alex que sa petite soeur n'était plus dans son ventre depuis déjà 24 heure.

Il le prit par la main et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

……………

- Neville, pourquoi tremblez-vous de la sorte? Demanda Severus en le voyant, encore plus effrayé qu'auparavant.

- Pour rien monsieur, pour rien.

- Allons, veuillez prendre place avec mlle Granger, vous êtes autorisé à recevoir son aide.

Tous les élèves le regardaient, surpris.

- Après les évènements de ce matin, je n'ai vraiment aucune, mais alors là aucune envie de donner un cours soit théorique, soit pratique, vous réviserez donc ce que bon vous semblera, ne faites pas trop de bruit si jamais vous décidez de bavarder, j'ai quand-même du travail important à faire. Anonça-t-il au plus grand soulagement de Neville.

- C'est quoi son problème? Demanda notre maladroit national à Hermione.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait insulté ce matin par rapport à sa famille, pas joli joli à ce qui parraît.

- Il n'est pas bien, il ne m'a pas crié dessus.

Severus ne fesait que lire certains bouquins en préparant la leçon du soir de Harry, il avait envie de relaxer, il aurait dû rester chez lui finallement.

Harry entra dans l'infirmerie encore plus plié en deux qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Alex cria très fort et cela fit sursauter madame Pomfresh qui arriva en courant, laissant son patient qu'elle était entrain d'osculter, seul. Elle essaya de mettre Harry sur le lit mais elle n'y arrivait pas seule, et son patient qui tombait être l'élève qui avait insulté Severus le matin même, vint l'aider sans même dire un mot.

- Monsieur Potter! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La douleur était trop vive, il se tenait le ventre à deux mains et priait Merlin pour que tout s'arrête... même un doloris faisait moins mal.

- Bobo à ma tite soeur.

Puis Alex pointa le ventre de son papa du doigt.

- Hmmm.... Sûrement un effet secondaire.. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, en attendant avalez ceci. Elle lui tendit un autre cachet anti-douleur qui faisait effet immédiatement. Quand il fut apte à parler, elle lui demanda s'il avait forcé durant la journée.

- Vous devriez vous reposer et non fouiner un peu partout dans le château, vous savez.

... Severus venait de terminer son cours et était allé voir Hermione à son bureau pour lui demander ses services pour le soir même, elle avait accepté sans hésiter et ce, avec un grand sourire!

... Pas de Harry à la maison? Il avait dû rester à la bibliothèque plus longtemps. Il prépara de la viande qu'il mit au four pour ce soir, alla dans leur chambre préparer la leçon, fit un peu de rangement, se lava et enfin posa son derrière sur le sofa du salon avec un verre de vin et un livre analythique sur le sentiment de peur, un peu de musique aussi, le disque que Harry avait laissé dans le lecteur était parfait.

………

... - Bon, vous allez prendre votre potion aux deux heures jusqu'à demain, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.... Oh et demandez à votre conjoint qu'il traite également votre ventre de ses mains, cela va aider énormément.

Harry remercia l'infirmière et quitta pas longtemps après mais toujours avec une douleur qui venait et repartait au ventre. Il avait pris le pot ou reposait le liquide qu'il devait prendre avant de partir vers ses appartements, espèrant que Severus ne soit pas rentré mais pas de chance, quand il ouvrit la porte, il entendit la musique venant du salon.

Alex se pricipita immédiatement vers le son ou il trouva son papa. Harry lui, alla d'abord porter sa potion dans la cuisine ou il va penser la prendre puis entra d'un pas incertain dans le salon, il se sentait encore faible.

- Déjà rentré mon amour?

Faire comme si rien n'était.

- Ouais, journée difficile. Ria-t-il. - Et toi?

Il ferma son livre pour acceuillir son mari auprès de lui, l'embrassa brièvement et jetta un coup d'oeil à son fils qui fouillait dans sa pile de livres sur le sol.

- Tu sais, j'ai vu des jeunes filles à moitiées dévêtues aujourd'hui et j'ai faillit en rire aux larmes, elles se sont toutes précipitées dans leur panier à vêtements comme des poules effrayées! Ensuite, j'ai dû me taper une heure de récit sur notre petit bonhomme et ses nombreux talents pour les calmer! Ah, au moins il y a eu quelque chose de drôle dans cette journée!

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux puis regarda son amour.

- Ça va bien à part ça?

Il lui passa une main dans le visage et souria du coin de la bouche.

- Oui oui ça va, je suis fatigué, j'dois avoir trop travaillé sur mon devoir de métamorphose, ça m'a rendu légume.

Alex se retourna vers son papa.

- J'ai eu un suçon!

Il montra alors le merveilleux suçon que madame Pomfresh lui avait donné. Harry remercia sarcastiquement son fils dans sa tête, maintenant, son mari allait lui poser des questions et il ne voulait quand même pas lui mentir...

- Merci Alex. dit-il tout bas.

- Ah bon? Je reconnaîs là les merveilleuses friandises santé de madame Pomfresh! Pourquoi l'as-tu amené la voir? Il ne se sentait pas bien?....... Ou c'est toi qui n'allait pas mon amour?

Il vit Harry et son air agacé.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire tu sais. Oh ! je nous prépare un excellent souper, rien de trop lourd tu verras. Dit-il en croisant ses jambes, se callant bien au fond du sofa.

- Regarde! REGARDE! Criait Alex, sa sucette presque étampée dans la figure de Severus.

- Ça va! Je l'ai vu, mais tu ne manges pas ça maintenant d'accord mon bébé?

- Oui oui.... Dit-il, déçu.

- Tu veux regarder la télé en attendant Alex?

Il alluma le poste et donna la télécommande au jeune garçon.

- Tu te rappelles où appuyer hein? Voilà! Dit-il en riant.

Harry se calla sur le corps chaud de son mari, lui, il avait froid même qu'il en avait des frissons partout.

- J'ai eu mal dans le bas du ventre se matin quand j'ai pris Alex dans mes bras, avant que tu partes pour ta journée mais ça n'a pas durée alors j'en ai pas faite de cas.

Le bras de Severus vint se poser sur celui de Harry, ce dernier était encore plus aux anges, de la chaleur de plus!

- Puis, je suis revenu de la bibliothèque, j'ai travaillé et le mal est revenu comme ça et je me suis rendu tout de suite à l'infirmerie parce qu'il n'arrêtait plus.

Harry ferma les yeux en pensant à tout ceci, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il ne s'était pas rendu à temps ? Mais il secoua bien vite la tête quand il entendit Alex parler.

- Tite soeur va pas bien.

- Tu ne lui a pas dit? Harry ne le fait pas languir, il croît toujours que tu as sa soeur en toi, pauvre petit.

Il regarda Alex qui était assit parterre avec un livre dont il avait déchiré une page à l'instant.

- Alex! Ces livres ne sont pas à nous! Ne les brise pas! Dit Severus sur un ton autoritaire, Alex referma le livre en souriant niaiseusement, comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

- Hermione va passer te prendre bientôt, elle va te donner ton bain, content? Je veux que tu sois sage, tu sais que Hermione est très gentille n'est-ce pas? Elle va me dire si tu as été gentil et si c'est le cas, nous irons nous amuser dans le parc demain.

Severus resserra sa prise sur Harry.

- Et toi, beau brun, je vais m'occuper de toi bien comme il faut ce soir. Tu verras, tu te reposeras sufisament.

Harry rougissa, ces mots comme 'beau brun' l'excitait et n'arrivait jamais à se controler.

- Alex, ne fait pas se stupide sourire! Ton père va finir par dire que tu me ressemble trop. Et puis, compte toi chanceux, quelqu'un va te donner un bain toi, une jolie fille en plus...

Il laissait suposer qu'il aimerait bien se faire donner son bain par un bel homme et il savait que Severus avait perçu son appel et il en sourit.

- Oh Oui! Un bain par Harmione!

- ......Je vois..... Laissa-t-il aller en souriant bêtement. - Tu la trouve séduisante n'est-ce pas? ...... c'est vrai que.... Elle n'est pas mal pour une sorcière... Je me demande si elle serait intéressée par un vieux sorcier comme moi....

Il n'arrêta pas de rire, il aimait bien taquiner Harry.

- ....Si c'est un sorcier aux cheveux noirs qui te donne un bain, crois-tu pouvoir t'en sortir? Tu sais, il a des mains très douces et sait comment les utiliser....

Pourquoi il essayait de séduire Harry alors que ce dernier n'allait visiblement pas bien? Il n'en savait trop rien, mais il prenait un grand plaisir à le faire.

- Je peux demander à Hermione ce qu'elle en penserait de te laver, mais je crois qu'un certain rouquin n'apprécierait pas du tout la situation!

Il était maintenant 4 heures et Severus allait bientôt retourner à la cuisine pour terminer le repas avant le départ d'Alex.

- J'imagine que tu désires autre chose que du vin, vu ton étât.... Puis-je suggèrer un des meilleurs jus de la maison?

Il ria encore plus en voyant la tête de Harry.

- Severus! Je veux un verre de vin peu importe comment je peux aller! Et puis... je préfère un grand noir aux mains douces pour mon bain, même si Hermione est très séduisante, elle ne m'interresse pas du tout!

Harry riait aussi puis embrassa son amour.

- Tu sais que je t'aime? Oh oui, je suis fou de toi!

Harry savait qu'il se répètait car il lui disait souvent mais est-ce mal de répèter à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime? Il se releva un peu pour venir s'assoir sur les genoux de Severus.

Alex qui était jalou de ne pas s'être fait offert un jus, donna un coup de pied à terre.

- Hey! Pas de ça ici ok? Nous ne t'avons pas montré à être bête comme tes pieds il me semble....Jeune homme!

Severus entreprit de mordiller la nuque de son amour avant de rajouter...

- Et puis, Hermione va te donner tellement de choses pas bonne pour ta santé que je me demande si tu vas survivre à tout ce sucre! Ria-t-il en caressant la poitrine de Harry.

- Tu m'excuseras mon beau et séduisant Harry, mais je dois retourner à la cuisine pour vous préparer à manger.

Il lui embrassa le cou à plusieurs reprises, laissant trainer sa langue, puis se leva et frottant le dessus de la tête d'Alex en souriant.

- Amusez-vous bien!

Harry reprit ses esprits devant un Alex surprit du comportement de son papa. Severus avait très bien allumé Harry et ce dernier était sur qu'il avait fait exprès. Il se leva, prit la main de Alex puis alla dans la cuisine rejoindre Severus qui avait oublié, le vin à Harry et le jus à bébé.

- Hum, tu perds la mémoire vite le vieux. Mon verre de vin il est ou?

- Pis mon zus? Hum, jus?

Puis il rajouta un : - S'il te plait papa? Devant le regard que ce dernier lui lançait. La politesse avant tout et ils l'enseignaient tous les deux à Alex.

- Oh.

Il servit le petit en premier.

- Va au salon, Harry va te rejoindre dans une minute. Dit-il en regardant Harry voracement. Alex y alla de ce pas pour voir ce qu'il y avait à la télé.

- Du vin hein? Demanda-t-il en le collant à lui comme un aimant puissant. - C'est ce que tu veux.... Puis il mit une main sur la fesse gauche de son mari, embrassant la base de son cou avec douceur.

- D'accord! Dit-il en le relâchant subitement (Agace LOL!).

Il remplit une coupe et la lui tendit en souriant, puis lui fit un clin d'oeil invitant.

- Quoi? Je m'amuse bien, désolé si tu ne le vois pas ainsi, mais j'avais envie de te toucher, maintenant tu peux aller rejoindre le petit!

Severus se retourna aussitôt pour terminer d'ajouter des épices sur la viande presque prête.

Harry avança ses mains dans le dos de Severus puis les descendèrent sur ses hanches et se colla tout entier sur son mari.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer l'effet que tu me fais en ce moment mon amour...

Il l'embrassa à la base de la nuque puis se retourna et rejoind Alex dans le salon, sa coupe de vin à la main.

"Surtout pas d'alcool monsieur Potter, pas que ceci ôte les effets de la potion mais c'est pour votre bien être." Avait dit madame Pomfresh avait de quitter l'infirmerie.

Au diable l'infirmière! Il avait envie de se délectable vin en compagnie de son mari et il n'allait pas se priver pour son 'bien-être'.

... Quarantes minutes plus tard, Severus arriva dans le salon.

- Vous avez faim, messieux? Suivez-moi dans ce cas!

Tous allèrent à la table et mangèrent. Severus avait préparé des cubes de boeuf à la Wellington et plusieurs accompagnements.

... Après le repas, Alex se rua par terre avec parchemins et crayons de couleur et dessina jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte, mais personne n'entendit, ils parlaient un peu trop fort et la musique jouait dans le salon.

- HARMIONE! Cria Alex en la voyant.

- Désolée, mais la porte n'était pas vérouillée, je me suis permis d'entrer. S'exclâma-t-elle en prenant Alex dans ses bras.

- C'est parfait ainsi, jeune demoiselle, nous vous attendions de toutes façons. Lui dit Severus. - Tu veux un verre avant d'amener Alex?

- Non, je ne bois jamais en semaine, ni aucun autre jour d'ailleurs. Souria-t-elle. - Je vais y aller tout de suite, Ron attend dans la salle commune avec ses figurines de sorciers! Ria-t-elle. - Et il devra prendre son bain avant, Ron n'est pas un patient de nature, alors vaudrait mieux que nous partions maintenant avant qu'il me fasse une crise d'enfant! Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant.

- Au revoir papa! Dit Alex avec le plus grand sourire possible.

- Au revoir mon amour! Répliqua Severus, aussi souriant que le petit.

- Je peux venir? Ne me laisser pas avec le méchant la!!!! Mione tu m'enmènes?

Mais Harry était tellement crampé que personne pouvait prendre ceci au sérieux.

- Au revoir mon poussin. Tu restes gentil avec Hermione hein? Avec Ron c'est pas grave mais...

Il arrêta devant le regard meurtrier de Severus. Ne jamais dire une telle chose à son fils. Et Harry ne se retenait plus de rire. Il embarqua sur les genoux de Severus et avec ses mains, poussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

- Moi, je vais m'occuper de toi, ou plutôt le contraire! Tu vas prendre soin de moi mon amour... hein?

Et Harry fit une moue adorable! Comme d'habitude.

Hermione qui ne voulait pas en voir plus, sourit et partie à l'instant.

- Hmm... Je me demande bien comment je pourrais m'occuper de toi... Commençons par te laver, c'est un bon début non? Ensuite viendra le dessert et puis.... un peu d'étude et...... un traitement et..... ensuite j'en sais rien, mais on trouvera bien de quoi occuper ton temps... Peut-être une seconde leçon pour rattraper plus vite?

Il alla vers la salle de bain avec Harry, main dans la main et le déshabilla pour le pousser sous la douche.

- Pas de coquineries hein, on se lave et c'est tout! Dit-il en savonnant son amour en essayant de ne penser à rien de compromettant. - Tes cheveux! Il faut les laver!

Il appliqua le shampoing et frictionna sa tête, puis s'occupa du reste avec attention.

- Maintenant tu sens plus que bon mon chéri. Dit-il en le rinçant.

Mais Harry ne voyait pas cet instant sans connerie. Il plaqua Severus sur le parois de la douche et ses lèvres attrapèrent les siennes pour ensuite descendre à son cou, puis vers les mamelons déjà durci.

Ses mains passèrent sur ses hanches puis sur ses fesses et les agrippa férocement tout en continuant de s'amuser plus haut.

Il était en feu et juste le fait de penser à la leçon qu'il devait faire avec son amour, lui enlevait le gout d'arrêter.

- Ah non! Pas de ça! Tu ne vas pas gagner cette fois-ci! Ria Severus. - Si tu as envie de faires des choses...... C'est dommage, mais ça ira à plus tard.

Il ne pouvait absolument pas cacher son envie, mais il faisait preuve de contrôle, il devait suivre l'horraire qu'il avait fixé ou Harry serait arrièré comparé aux autres, même si ce dernier ne s'en souciait guère.

- Je sais ce que tu veux, chéri, mais tant pis, pas tout de suite!

Il le repoussa et sorti de la douche asser vite pour ne pas que le lion féroce sous la douche ne s'empare de lui encore, car il craquerait cette fois-là!

Harry sortit de la douche l'air de rien et attendait mais vue que Severus ne bougea pas, il parla.

- Ma serviette? Tu as dit que tu prennais soin de moi alors il faut que tu m'essuis aussi...

Il ferma les yeux et il sentit une douce serviette l'enlacer puis frotter légèrement sur sa peau et sur le ventre, toujours arrondit... ce qu'il trouva bizare.

- J'ai mal au dos... tu m'enmènes jusque dans la chambre? demanda t'il sourire innocent au visage.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagère? Lança-t-il moqueusement.

Il prit le Harry nu dans ses bras et alla l'étendre sur le lit fraîchement fait, enfila un boxer puis revint près de lui, potion à la main.

- On commence par le dos.

Harry se retourna et Severus prit place au-dessus de lui et s'assit sur ses cuisses, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'une partie agaçante de lui-même touchait une partie agaçante de Harry. Il commença son massage très lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal, passant et repassant ses mains aux endroits les plus sensible, pressant un peu plus sur les moins sensibles, donnant quelques fois un petit baiser ici et là.

- Ne t'endors pas, car tu devras te retourner dans peu de temps.

Puis il massa avec un peu plus d'énergie dans ses gestes fins.

Harry était dans un autre monde. Quand les mains de Severus commençait à lui toucher, il se retrouvait au paradis mais la c'était le temps qu'il se retourne alors il le fit avec une grimace de douleur, son dos chauffait un peu. Il embrassa doucement les lèvres de son aimé puis se recoucha sur le dos cette fois ci.

- Tu ne me fais pas mal la... sinon je hurle je t'avertis!

Sourire diabolique du côté du jeune male.

Son ventre était dur(comme autre chose un peu plus bas) et était très sensible mais il savait que son amour était un expert avec ses mains alors il laissa ses yeux fermés et se laissa aller au doux touché.

Severus ne faisait qu'effleurer le ventre, comme il avait fait pour le dos au début, il accentua ses touchés par de légers baisés sur la poitrine et doucement, il le toucha partout du bout des doigts.

- Tu veux que j'arrête? Tu sembles fatigué maintenant.

Il lui sourit et lui embrassa le front.

- Ou tu aimerais plutôt une autre leçon?

Harry souria d'un très grand sourire.

- Tout dépend qu'elle autre leçon... sinon je continue se doux martyr que tu me fais endurer depuis quoi... 40 minutes déjà?

Son sourire ne disparaissait pas et ses mains se joignit à ceux de son mari sauf que celle ci descenda plus bas que prévu pour le massage.

- La c'est parfait comme ça, non?

- Mmmmm...... Oui.. Plus que parfait.... , mais serais-tu en train de me tenter? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, non?

Il remonta ses mains et celle de Harry.

- Ici ça va aider, pas plus bas......

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, encore et encore et laissa les mains de son amour conduire les siennes un peu plus bas, encore, mais ne les enleva pas.

- ......Mais si cela peut aider aussi, je n'y vois pas d'objection..... l'infirmière a bien dit qu'il fallait te faire un plus grand bien...

Il se pencha pour atteindre la bouche sous lui, puis y resta un très long moment avant de se redresser, les yeux plus petits.

- Dis-moi.... Il l'embrassa.... - Combien de goutte de sang d'elfe je devrais ajouter.... Il lui mordit une oreille... - Avant d'obtenir une potion ... Un autre baiser... - Déstabilisante?

Il continua de le caresser partout sur le haut de son corps.

Si la leçon durait comme ça, Harry était près à apprendre tout ce qu'il était possible d'apprendre!

- Hmmm.... 6...

Il l'avait appris à la fin de leur 6ième année... mais il espèrait quand même d'avoir eu la bonne réponse.

Il promena ses mains dans le dos de son amour le griffant gentiment ici et la puis alla lui mordiller le bout des lèvres, glissant ensuite sa langue dans l'ouverture.

- Exact.... Il descendit sa bouche sur le ventre et les côtes, accentuant ses touchers aux mains de Harry.

- ....Et combien de fois dois-je la remuer avant qu'elle n'explose? Demanda-t-il en passant sa langue sur le nombril.

Son corps se frottait au siens, mais il n'alla pas plus loin avant d'obtenir une bonne réponse.

- Euhh....

Il essaya de réfléchir mais c'était quand même très dur de le faire avec le corps de son mari qui frottait contre le sien qui était complètement nu.

Il se rappella qu'après avoir ajouté les goutes, il y avait les pétales de roses rouges, 9 exactement puis la brasser 2 seules fois après... sinon elle était gâché puis...

- Ohh.... 6 fois...

C'était le même nombre que les gouttes de sang. Il se rappella car il avait gueulé après Neville qui l'avait fait explosé justement, pour faire changement.

- Exact....... dis donc, si j'avais pensé faire ça en classe, tu aurais été le meilleur!

Il mit ses mains sur le ventre de Harry, sa bouche descendit un peu plus, son menton effleurait ce qui semblait être tendu au maximum, mais il en resta là, laissant son souffle chaud se faire sentir sur le bas-ventre de son amour.

- Un pétale de rose de couleur pêche peut-il altèrré le résultat?.....

Il gémit une fois, tout ça était long et délicieux.

- Alors?

Cette question n'avait pas été abordé en cours et Severus réservait une punition bien dure pour Harry qui ne répondrait pas bien...

Mais Harry ne se laissait pas prendre au jeu parce qu'il avait bien étudié malgré ce que Severus pouvait penser.

- Hmmmmmmmm.... continue.... Sev... tu me tortures....

Mais il savait que Severus voulait sa réponse avant tout. Harry insistait sur la tête de son amour pour qu'il se penche d'avantage sur son membre durci.

- Ahhh, oui, si une pétale pêche tombait par accident dans la potion, cela deviendrait un poison mortel qui tuerait toute personne qui le boierait sur le champ.... content mon amour?

Severus répondit en laissant pousser sur sa tête un peu plus, mais ne se rendit pas là où Harry le désirait, du moins pas tout à fait.

- Tu es doué..... Et quelle est la différence entre un loup-garou et un animagus? Tu te souviens..... chéri?.....

Il y avait déjà des lunes qu'il avait enseigné ceci, mais juste pour voir si Harry s'en souvenait.

- Mmmm..... Ce que tu peux être sexy quand tu veux....

Il passa une main sur l'endroit de prédilection, juste à peine, puis revint taquiner le ventre et les cuisses.

- Tu es encore en ce monde? Demanda-t-il, inquièt de ne pas entendre de réponse.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit à sa dernière question. Harry était totallement ailleurs et pour se forcer à répondre il lui fallait un courage monstre.

- Euh.. j'sais pas moi... Un animagus à le choix de se transformer et peut le faire quand il veut et le loup-garou n'a pas le choix, il se transforme une fois par mois à la pleine lune?

Harry s'en foutait sérieusement, il répond juste pour avoir une récompense.

- Encore une bonne réponse..... Murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa figure entre les cuisses de son élève improvisé.

Doucement, il se mit à passer sa main sous le membre érigé, embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses, prêt à lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

- Si je buvais.... disons..... une potion qui reconstruit les os vieille de six mois, quels seraient les effets?

Ses mains remontaient sur le torse puis redescendaient effleurer les endroits les plus sensibles du jeune homme.

- Si tu me réponds correctement........ je ferai ce que tu veux..... sinon...... garde à toi....

Harry criait sous ses tortures si merveilleuse que son mari continuait à lui infliger doucement. Pourquoi lui faisait il ça? Il l'est connaissait ses leçons, il n'avait pas besoin de les étudiers encore! Et les lui faire reviser de cette manière le faisait trop souffrir et puis, il avait toutes les misères du monde à se concentrer sur la question et encore plus sur la réponse qu'il cherchait mais en vain...

- J'en sais rien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ça fait rien?

Il pria silencieusement mais il se doutait que ce n'était la bonne réponse.

- Dommage.......

Il remonta sur le corps de Harry, laissa ce qui était intéressant plus bas et revint envahir la figure de Harry.

- C'est donc moi qui décide....... Tu vas souffrir pour une si mauvaise réponse....... Il n'y a pas d'effets puisque la potion ne vieillit pas...... Dit-il en empoignant d'un coup sec la virilité sous lui.

- Hmmm..... qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour te faire souffrir.....

Il descendit de nouveau, passa sa langue sur cette dureté, l'embrassa puis remonta aussitôt sur le corps de Harry.

- J'ai dit que ça faisait rien... c'est pas juste...

Ohhh... Harry aimait ça même s'il souffrait.

- Continue... ne me fait pas ça... pas ce soir...

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

- Sev... si Alex revient bientôt hein? Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça...

Harry descendit sa main sur son membre que son amour avait laissé il y a quelques secondes et commença quelques vas et viens sans se soucier du regard que l'homme à ses côtés lui fit.

Des gémissements s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. Il aimait bien ce qu'il se faisait mais il aimerait bien mieux avoir son mari en lui... mais POURQUOI Severus osait et adorait plus que tout le faire souffrir comme ça? Je crois que notre jeune homme n'a pas fini de se la poser comme question.

Severus retira la main de Harry avec la sienne.

- Tut tut tut! C'est quoi ces manières? Dit-il d'une petite voix autoritaire. - Tu vas sauter au dessert alors que je ne fais que commencer mon plat principale? Non monsieur...

Il se pencha sur Harry, touchant son sternum du bout de son nez, puis leva un peu la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du souffrant.

- .....Malgré que...... le dessert....... Hmmm, du miel ou de la jelée sucrée? Il prit un petit tube qui contenait une gelée légèrement sucrée et la brandit sous les yeux de Harry.

- On aura qu'à faire semblant d'avoir mangé, comme ça, pas de sentiment de culpabilité pour sauter au dessert...

Il ria, puis ouvrit le tube pour en verser sur le menton du brun, un peu sur la bouche. Le liquid commença à couler le long du cou de ce dernier et Severus le regardait.

- Tu sais que c'est très évoquateur.... Toi... et ça, qui coule depuis ta bouche.. On dirait un affamé....

Il lècha brièvement la lèvre inférieur.

Harry sortit sa langue pour attrapper celle de Severus et il joua quelques instants avec leurs langues avant que celle de son amant descendit le long de son cou lui arranchant une longue et pénible plainte. On aurait presque dit un petit chiot blessé.

Sa main reprit le chemin se son membre tendu à l'extrème. Une chance que Severus était trop occupé plus haut pour le remarquer immédiatement.

Parlant de celui ci, il versa encore de la gelée 'glacée' sucrée sur sa poitrine jusqu'au bout des mamelons ou Harry grogna de satisfaction quand il sentit le bout de la langue de Severus passer tout proche.

Puis, une fraction de seconde plus tard, une main vint s'abattire sur la sienne, Severus venait de le pogner!

- Si tu veux le faire tout seul, bien, j'te laisse tu sais, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de bien à la télé justement........ Mais il continuait de tenir la main dans la sienne, n'ayant pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

-.....Mais, à bien y penser...... j'aime mieux rester ici et me battre avec toi.... Ricana-t-il tout bas.

Severus posa ses deux mains sur le dessus de la tête de Harry et s'allongea sur lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes et décida d'entâmer quelques mouvement d'un côté à l'autre, un peu de bas en haut aussi.

Il passa une main derrière le dos de son aimé et saisit une de ses mains qu'il amena au-dessus de la tête de celui-ci et appliqua une plus forte pression sur le bas de son corps, toujours en se mouvant sensuellement.

Harry en avait plus qu'assez d'être en dessou poussa Severus d'une seule main. Puis se retourna pour se retrouver par dessu lui.

- Tu sais, tu deviens vraiment trop un adepte de la télévision, c'est mauvais.

Il l'embrassa férocement puis descenda jusque dans son cou pinçant chaque bout de peau qui s'accrochait entre ses dents et arrivé à destination, il mordit bien fort dans son épaule tandis que son corps continua le rythme de danse sensuelle qu'avait commencé auparavant Severus.

Il lècha le sang qui coulait de la plaie et descendit toujours plus bas vers les mamelons ou il prit un malin plaisir à faire crier son amant.

- Merde Harry! Tu es démoniaque! Haleta-t-il. Mais le jeune homme ne cessa pas son manège, ce qui rendit Severus particulièrement féroce et excité.

Il se laissa mordre, pincer, égratigner quelques instant avant de se surprendre lui-même en train de serrer un poignet très fort, essayant de le faire se retourner par le fait même.

- Tu as besoin d'être dompté toi.....

Comme il avait de la difficulté à faire bouger Harry rien qu'en lui serrant un poignet, il mit sa main sur le membre et le serra aussi, pas trop fort, mais juste asser pour le faire réagir, pour le faire obéïr, presque.

- Je vais te..... mmmmm...... jusqu'à ce que tu cries pour me supplier d'arrêter!

Il le força à se retourner, mais il avait de la difficulté et retomba sur le côté suite à un faux mouvement.

Harry souria bêtement et se rassit sur Severus.

- Comme ça on voulait s'échapper? Ohh et puis laisse ta main la!!! Si tu savais comme ça m'excite encore plus!

Il fit quelques mouvements brusques encore avec son corps puis il passa ses mains le long du corps de Severus dans une caresse qu'il recommença plusieurs fois puis, sans avertir il rentra ses ongles dans sa peau et descenda... très.... très... très... lentement jusqu'à son nombril. Un boxer noir lui barrait le reste de la route... une route à redécouvrir.

- Tu y tiens vraiment à se boxer dis moi? dit-il en lui lançant un coup d'oeil bref.

Et c'est avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres qu'il le déchirra en pièce avant même la permission.

- Finalement, oui j'y tenais vu ton étât, je me demande si je vais survivre à ça.

Son membre, qui se trouvait contre l'entrée de Harry, le rendait malade à son tour, il se retira du mieux possible en subtilité, puis lui entoura le bas du corps avec ses jambes pour le maintenir à cet endroit afin qu'il arrête de le torturer si durement.

- J'en ai mal Harry! Fais quelque chose....

Il se retenait à peine depuis quelques minutes qu'il en avait mal, c'en était bien trop, il le voulait tout de suite.

- Oh Harry.... J'te ferais plus souffrir, mais arrête de me torturer oh!!!!

Severus disait cela juste pour qu'il arrête, il n'avait pas l'intention de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir, il aimait bien trop cela!

Leur sexes se touchaient et, sincèrement, celui de Severus était à son max!

The Rage Beat en fond sonore (mdrrrrrr)

Harry détacha les jambes autour de lui et se pencha sur la virilité de son mari. Il lècha tout d'abord le gland et descendit sur le long de la verge pour ensuite engloutir ses testicules et les mordiller à leur tour... tout passait. Rendu à l'anus il s'arrêta un bref instant... ça allait être la deuxième fois qu'il allait lui faire, donc il était toujours aussi étroit sans aucun doute.

Il passa sa langue à son entré remplacé bien vite par un doigt... un deuxième puis finalement un troisième et fit quelque va et vient. En regardant Severus il vit qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Severus n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à Harry en lui, il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois en lui, donc il appréhendait une moment de souffrance vu l'étât sauvage de son mari, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de servir d'objet sexuel à Harry, si c'est ce qu'il voulait ce soir, il allait le lui donner. Juste le fait de se sentir controllé le rendait fou, il en voulait encore plus même si tout ça, il n'y était pas habitué.

Il cambra son dos à la sensation de la chair tendue qui touchait à peine la sienne, il gémit et grogna, les ongles de Harry se promenaient toujours sur lui, lui sectionnant parfois la peau, mince, mais douloureux et extrèmement excitant.

Mais où était la gelée et le petit moment de douce torture? .....Bien loin derrière, il se trouvait maintenant sous un mari enragé par le désir de s'assouvir, Harry était très séduisant comme ça.

Harry commença par le pénétrer doucement, ne rentrant qu'une infime partie de son pénis en Severus. Ohh pas le désir d'y aller brusquement s'en était allé mais il devait faire attention à son mari. Il ressorta puis entra à nouveau tout doucement pour qu'il puisse bien s'imprègner de cet intrus en lui tranquillement. Quand il vit enfin qu'il en demandait plus avec des vas et viens, Harry entra complètement en lui. Après quelques moments, ses allés et venus se firent de plus en plus pressant. Il lui tennait les hanches pour plus de confort et pour le soulever un peu pour son propre bien.

- Ça va mon amour?

Il voulait s'assurer de ce qu'il entendait... des cris, des soupirs.

-......oui... Soupira-t-il - Continue....

Oh, il ne se souvenait pas que cela était si bon, son ventre lui brûlait chaque fois qu'Harry entrait, c'était divin.

- Laisses-toi aller chéri...... Severus en voulait plus, voir la scène vu d'en bas était exquis.

Il donna quelques coups de bassin afin de montrer à Harry qu'il pouvait en encaisser plus, puis posa ses deux mains à plat sur la poitrine de son ange en le regardant quand il pouvait, parce qu'il sentait mieux Harry les yeux clos.

- Mmmmmm

Il montait et descendait pendant que Harry poussait en lui, il ressentait enfin un grand plaisir et entre-ouvrit la bouche pour supplier un baiser.

Harry se pencha au dessu de ses lèvres si... oh Merlin! Voir les lèvres si rougis de son amour le fit traverser un vent de frisson qui parcourra son corps de la tête au pied. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il donna plusieurs violents coup de rein puis s'arrêta totalement en lui et regarda Severus dans les yeux.

- Je déteste cette position la, pourquoi faut j'y pense trop tard?

Et il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte une connerie pareil en ce moment même? Il le savait pourtant... à chaque fois qu'il avait pénétré quelqu'un, il avait toujours eu la misère du monde à avoir sa jouissance tandis que se le faire faire était vraiment un pur délice.

Il se releva, continua quelques doux mouvement de hanche... puis changea d'attitude pour devenir plus violent. Il empoigna le sexe de son amoureux pour des vas et viens rapide.

Severus aussi en avait marre de cette position, il poussa Harry l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de coucher Harry et se repositionna au-dessus de lui pour faire entrer Harry à nouveau, il pouvait le voir bien mieux ainsi.

Harry lâcha un cri perçant. Severus avait surment fait exprès pour lui rentrer ses ongles dans sa peau. Mais putain Harry savait pas que ça faisait réellement aussi mal.

Il se releva pour aller embrasser son mari.

- Je t'aime n'amour.

Il mit ses mains derrière la nuque de Severus et resta dans cette position pendant qu'ils mouvaient leur bassin en duo.

En plus de Harry en lui, leurs poitrines se frottaient maintenant l'une contre l'autre. Severus avait mit sa figure dans le cou de ce dernier et ses cheveux se mêlaient aux siens, ses mains sur les épaules du survivant, il se cramponait à lui pour s'aider à aller un peu plus vite.

- J'aime savoir que tu m'aimes, je t'aime aussi.

Il faisait très chaud dans le cou de Harry, entre leurs peaux aussi, qui glissaient avec vitesse.

- Harry...

Severus descendit sa main sur son sexe afin de s'apporter un peu plus, comme si il était à la veille d'exploser, puis fit de petits vas et viens tout en embrassant son mari.

Leurs corps brûlant se touchaient de plus en plus, se frôlaient sous leur va et vien plus rapide.

Harry n'attendait que le départ de Severus, lui était incapable de jouir comme il se l'avait si bien prédit un peu plus tôt alors il fit tout en son possible pour faire visiter les cieux à son mari.

Sa langue glissa dans son cou, l'embrassa partout ou il en était capable et fini par lui murmurer des vulgarités à l'oreille qui lui ferait s'il ne jouissait pas bientôt.

Ces mots ôsés sufirent à tout déclencher en lui, soudainement il alla plus vite, peut-être même un peu trop, mais il approchait de plus en plus.

Quand il sentit la vague qui ne se retenait plus et qui grandissait à une vitesse folle, il retira Harry et avança sur lui à quattre pâttes jusqu'à ce que son érection soit au noveau du visage de Harry, il posa sa main dessus et approcha son membre, puis appliqua quelques vas et viens pour finir par se libèrer en grande partie sur sa bouche.

Il laissa son membre à cet endroit tout en excerçant un tour sur lui-même afin de pouvoir prendre le sexe de Harry dans sa bouche puis se mit à sucer la chair dur. Il y appliqua une pression forte et s'aidait d'une main pour couvrir toute la longueur du membre.

Harry saisit le membre qui trônait en haut de lui et avala ce qu'il put de cette bonne chair qui s'offrait. Il dégusta profondément en avalant le trop qui ressortait encore. Oh oui, il adorait ça! Il serait même prèt à l'avouer à n'importe qui qui passerait dans le coin en ce moment.

Il sentit son propre plaisir grimper en première place au palmarès et agrippa ses ongles(bin oui encore une fois) dans la chair des cuisses à Severus... trop préoccupé surement pour s'en rendre compte.

Harry mouva son bassin du mieux qu'il put et se déchargea en grande secousse dans la gorge de son amant.

- Ce que j'ai envie de toi.... Lâcha Severus en retournant Harry sur le ventre.

Il se plaça confortablement au-dessus de son corps et y entra deux doigts, sans attendre il fit quelques vas et viens puis retira sa main. Il colla ses hanches sur les fesses de son beau brun et poussa en lui. Severus était terriblement excité.

Sa main se rendit jusqu'à la figure de Harry, atteignant la bouche dans laquelle il y glissa son index pendant qu'il réentrait en Harry d'un vif coup innatendu. Son autre main était autour du sexe de Harry mais ne pouvait pas trop bouger car le poids de Harry l'en empêchait.

C'est alors qu'il releva le bas du corps de Harry pour avoir un meilleurs accès en-dessous et aussi une plus profonde atteinte en lui. Il coucha sa poitrine sur le dos du jeune mari et recommença à lui faire l'amour.

- Oh OUII!!!!

Fut plus qu'un cri de jouissance venant de Harry. Il allait finallement prendre son pied! C'est fou comme une seule entrée pouvait lui prodiguer cette infime plaisir! Sans jamais y arriver en pénétrant lui même.

Il commença les mêmes mouvements de bassin que lui faisait Severus et souvent il s'arrêta sec pour recevoir le coup plus fort et plus dur contre sa prostate et à chaque fois, il hurlait de plus en plus fort.

- Vas-y! Plus fort... hmmmmmmm arggggg!!!!!

Il venait de comprendre, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il disait ça à Severus et il comprennait parfaitement vite. Il agrippa tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, donc l'oreillé... qui risqua... ça dernière nuit entre les griffres et les dents de Harry.

Severus agrippa les épaules de Harry pour que chaque fois qu'il allait entrer, il puisse aussi ramener Harry vers lui pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. S'il ne connaissait pas Harry, Severus dirait qu'il défonçait ce jeune homme, mais il savait combien son mari pouvait et surout, voulait en prendre.

- Hmm... mmmmmmmmm.... AHH Harry!....

Il lui dit aussi des obscènitées dans l'oreille, ce qui le faisait se raidir au maximum. Sa main allait et venait très vite et fermement entre les jambes de son amour et son rythme ne se clamait guère, au contraire, il trouvait la force d'aller en chercher encore, de la puissance.

Quelques mots choquants plus tard, Severus n'avait pas ralentit et serrait maintenant les épaules de Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry gueula une fois de plus, pour faire changement et suivait le rythme avec entrain. Il atteingnait presque le sommet mais au lieu de venir il se mordit l'interrieur de la joue pour empêcher la jouissance de... couler.

Une chance qu'il n'y avait pas de voisin, le lit cognait si fort sur le mur que quelques unes des toiles qui y étaient accroché, tombèrent par terre.

Et se fut un coup trop brusque pour lui et il hurla de plus profond de lui le nom de son bien aimé.

Severus ne s'arrêta pas, il savait ce qu'il faisait, Harry payait pour la mauvaise réponse. Il avait beau avoir jouit, le maître s'en foutait un peu.

- C'est ça..... encore.... mmmmmm!!!!

Encore une vingtaine de va et vien, Severus jouit une seconde fois et se déversa en Harry cette fois-ci. Là, il n'avait pas le choix de s'arrêter sinon ce serait lui-même qu'il ferait souffrir.

Harry essayait de reprendre son souffle. Une chance que Severus avait fini par arrêter, il était entrain de s'irriter à force de se faire pénétrer de la sorte mais restait toujours qu'il adorait ça!

- Ouffff... mon amour... ça... c'était plus que parfait!

C'est le cas d'le dire, faisait longtemps qui c'était pas faite baiser comme ça. Il se décolla un peu de Severus, il avait tellement chaud! Puis, il était collant de partout, encore une douche! Mais il resta coucher, trop bien ou il était. Ça respiration redevenait normal.

De son index, Severus jouait avec la mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur le front de Harry, il le regardait dans les yeux et ne pouvait rien dire, il le trouvait tellement beau à cet instant. Il brisa quand-même le silence...

- C'est vrai? Pour moi aussi, tu étais merveilleux..... comme toujours.

Il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser amoureusement puis lui caressa le ventre et la poitrine tout en lui souriant faiblement.

- Je suis heureux d'être à la hauteur, si tu savais combien j'ai pensé à cela quand je t'ai avoué que je ne l'avais jamais...... Il coupa, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cela.... Car, maintenant, il savait comment aimer Harry, comment lui faire plaisir et surtout, comment le garder près de lui.

- Je dois changer le lit.... Ria-t-il. - Pendant se temps, tu pourrais aller te rafraîchir, je te rejoindrai si tu veux.

Il sauta sur Severus pour l'embrasser puis se leva tranquillement, s'étirant comme un chat se dirigeant vers la porte il se retourna avant de sortir.

- Je t'attends sous la douche.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain et ouvrit l'eau de la douche, il la mit chaude, comme il l'aimait tant.

Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, ruissellant sur sa peau à la lumière. Il était tellement bien, il se sentait légé, libre et surtout vidé et remplis d'énergie en même temps.

Il prit le savon et commença à se laver en attendant son mari impatienment.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas, il se glissa subtilement derrière Harry et commença à promener ses mains sur le corps savonneux, puis lui embrassa le cou sensuellement tout en respirant plus fortement.

- Tu dis vrai quand tu dis que tu as aimé? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il lui vola le savon et le passa sur son propre corps pour se laver aussi, regardant Harry se rincer sous le jet d'eau chaude. Quelle image! Celui qu'il aimait se tenait devant lui, les yeux fermés, les mains sur son corps mouillé et bien bronzé. Harry était très découpé, malgré que mince, il avait un de ces corps! Rien pour calmer Severus qui se retourna dos à son mari pour pouvoir penser à autre chose que de le baiser encore.

Il lava ensuite ses cheveux et sa figure, puis prit la place de Harry sous le jet puissant afin d'enlever toute trace de savon. Il ferma les yeux et mit sa figure sous l'eau qui chutait dans la baignoire.

Harry devenait encore une fois très dur devant l'image que lui offrait à son tour son mari. Un corps élancé et athlètique malgré le ventre de la 40aine faisait son apparition, surement du aux excès d'alcools. Son visage si tendre aujourd'hui, ses traits trahissaient une fois de plus son âge, les ridulles prennaient formes depuis déjà pas mal de temps... mais pour Harry s'était tout ça qui lui donnait se charme dont il en était complètement fou.

Il regarda un tantinet l'eau coulé sur cette silouhette divine et s'en rapprocha rapidement, se collant contre son torse.

- Pourquoi mentirais-je sur nos ébats sexuels mon amour?

Harry se frotta sur lui, bien qu'il ne devrait pas puis alla lui voler des baisés rapides puis un long, lent, avec la langue tandis que ses mains allaient rejoindre les belles fesses arrondient de son mari.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'insinuais pas que tu mentais, je voulais juste que tu me le redises pour être certain.

Harry le faisait exprès ou quoi?! Pourquoi se collait-il contre lui alors qu'il était complètement nu et qu'il savait que Severus ne pouvait lui résister? Harry était un aguicheur né par Merlin!

- J'ai terminé. Anonça-t-il pour se changer les idées. - Tu veux faire quoi maintenant?

Il stoppa l'eau avant qu'une idée malsaine ne traverse encore son esprit et recouvra Harry d'une serviette pour ensuite se sècher avec une autre et chercha ses sous-vêtement qu'il n'avait pas apporté en fin de compte.

- Tu aimerais fumer un cigare avec moi? Demanda-t-il tout à fait par hasard.

Harry se sècha doucement, prennant bien soin que chaque geste qu'il faisait, Severus pouvait le voir. Ohhh que oui il était aguicheur mais putain qu'il aimait ça! Il déposa sa serviette sur la barrière exprès pour puis se dirigea vers Severus.

- Non merci, je ne peux pas mais ne te gène pas mon amour.

Il l'embrassa puis continua sa route jusque dans sa chambre ou il finit par trouver un boxer propre, son dernier puis revena tranquillement au salon passant par la cuisine verser une coupe du vin du souper qui n'était pas encore terminé pour Severus et pour lui il prit un jus de fruit.

Severus saisit une petite boîte sur l'étagère qui soutenait le téléviseur et en sortit un cigare qui avait une odeur de menthe chocolaté.

- Cette odeur ne devrait pas te gêner, mais si cela se produit, dis-le moi et je l'arrêterai.

Il prit la coupe de vin que Harry lui avait gentiement apporté et en bu un peu.

- Tiens, tu arrêtes le vin aussi? Ou c'est juste parce que tu n'en as pas envie?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Harry et parla à nouveau.

- Harry, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, je ne veux rien te cacher mon amour, si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demandes-le, je ne te mentirai jamais je le jure sur Merlin, sur Dumbledore s'il le faut. Il y a des choses choquantes bien sûre, mais si tu veux savoir, tu sauras.

Il embrassa son ange d'un bref baiser et le recouvrit de la petite couverture que Alex utilisait quand il regardait la télévision.

Harry se calla confortablement contre son mari qui était si chaud, lui, il avait un peu froid, c'était un peu frisquet.

- Tu peux faire un feu Severus? J'ai froid.

Son mari s'exécuta puis Harry ferma les yeux. Il pensa à ce que Severus venait de lui dire, des histoires le consernant qui pouvaient être choquante... Harry n'en doutait pas mais il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir que le passé de Severus ne regardait que lui mais en ce moment même, une infime partie de lui était curieuse un instant.

- S'il y a quelque chose que tu préfères me dire maintenant Severus, dis le moi, parles en, j'ai rien contre tu le sais puis pour le vin, je n'ai pas vraiment arrêté, disons seulement que je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Ah et puis pour Alex, tu crois que Hermione va le garder pour le coucher vu l'heure qu'il est en ce moment?

Roi du changement de sujet notre Harry, ni vu, ni connu.

- Je ne peux pas sauter sur un sujet précis Harry, il y a des choses que je pourrais te révèler, mais pas si tu ne poses pas les questions, ce sont des choses que je ne peux pas lancer en l'air comme ça, c'est dur pour moi. Quoi? Il est déjà 10 pm??? Oh je crois bien qu'elle a décidé de le garder, elle le ramène toujours avant 8 pm normalement.

Il laissa sa main vagabonder dans le cou de Harry, tenant son cigare de l'autre main. Il attira Harry de cette même main contre lui, pour le coller encore plus et le sentir se réchauffer.

- Je peux te dire, à part Slyllus bien sûre.... Il eût un silence, comme une dernière pensée pour son dit frère, puis continua sur le même ton... - J'ai tué des gens, des moldus comme des sorciers.

Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il se remémorait ces moments de sa vie, puis les rouvrit pour regarder l'amour de sa vie.

- Tu t'en doutais n'est-ce pas?

- Je le savais, c'est différent.

Harry pensait à tout ce que son mari avait pu endurer face à Voldemort mais il aimerait tellement savoir tout, s'il avait apprécié quand il l'avait fait. S'il y avait des moments qu'il avait regretté, si oui lesquels. Mais toute ses phrases restèrent dans sa tête, comment demander ça sans avoir l'air fou?

- L'histoire 'd'amour' que tu as eu avec 'Lucius'... tu ne me l'a jamais racconté en détail, pas trop de détail la... tu l'as à peine survollé quand tu en as parlé... mais si tu préfères ne pas répondre, ça ne me dérange pas.

Non c'est vrai en fait... c'était pas plus grave que ça.

- Avec Lucius? Nous n'avons pas été loin ensemble, il refusait toujours de se laisser toucher, il avait peur que je le trouve repoussant, ce qui n'était pas le cas pourtant, je l'ai vénéré presque autant que toi, je ne me souviens plus trop du sentiment exacte. Nous nous sommes rencontré auprès de Voldemort, tu devais t'en douter, mais il fut pourtant le premier à être gentil envers moi, trop gentil, il en venait même à tirer ma chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir! Un soir, il m'a invité au manoir des Malfoys, sa '_femme_' n'y était pas et son fils était à Poudlard. Nous avons surtout discuté travail et missions à venir, nous buviâmes aussi, ce qui l'avait probablement aidé à s'assoir si près de moi que j'en avais des chaleurs, même étant persuadé de ne pas aimer les hommes je me retrouvais à penser à ce qu'il allait me faire. J'avais deviné qu'il voulait de moi parce que sa main me touchait toujours l'épaule et descendait trop doucement sur mon bras. Alors que j'allais répondre à une de ses questions, il me coupa et m'embrassa sans avertir, j'ai eu peur au début, mais il me rassurait de de ses mains douces et m'insita à répondre à son baiser qui devena plus approfondit. Je me laissais donc aller et y trouvais une satisfaction incroyable, j'en voulais toujours plus, je voulais le toucher. Nous eûmes de bons moment depuis, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dévêtisse complètement. Alors que j'allais faire de même, il me stoppa et depuis, notre relation devint froide. Plus le temps passait, plus on se haïssait.

Severus prit une pause et bu un peu de vin, il ne savait pas quoi rajouter, vraiment.

Harry ne trouvait rien à lui répondre, qu'aurait-il pu dire dans un moment pareil? Il ne s'était jamais douté que cela c'était produit pendant qu'il était professeur à Poudlard. Il croyait plutôt que ça s'était produit dans sa jeunesse. Surprenant pareil...

Harry se releva un peu pour embrasser Severus lentement, sa langue goutait le vin, putain qu'il en avait envie.

- Je vais remplir ta coupe, attends moi.

Arrivé dans la cuisine il versa une première fois du vin et il le calla d'un coup puis la rempli de nouveau et retourna au salon...

Devant Severus il en prit une mini gorgée pour prouver que son haleine allait venir de la.

- Merci. Dit-il en reprennant le verre forgé, puis il le porta à sa bouche pour en boire un peu. Après avoir bu celle-ci, il était fatigué mentalement il faut dire, il sentit l'alcool jouer avec ses sens et se retrouva dans un étât de bien être épouvantable.

- Harry, dis-moi.... Pourquoi moi? Qu'ai-je fais pour que tu viennes à moi? Comment as-tu pu pensé à moi de cette manière?

Severus voulait éclaircir ce point sombre qui trottait dans son esprit, il voulait savoir ce qui avait attiré Harry à lui.

- Tu sais que je ne serais jamais venu vers toi de mon propre gré? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais ôsé penser à toi autrement qu'à mon élève? Maintenant je suis là, avec toi, nous fesont l'amour ensemble et nous avons même un enfant, un enfant Harry! Ce que la vie peut-être étrange parfois. Il ria et posa sa coupe vide sur la petite table devant eux.

Harry réfléchissa une fois de plus au 'pourquoi' lui. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quand exactement mais quelques petites choses ici et la.

Il prit les mains de Severus et les examina un instant.

- Si je me rappel bien, ça commencé avec ses mains la exactement. Tu m'avais encore chié dessu pour je ne sais quelle raison puis tu t'étais avançé rapidement vers moi et tu ... hmmm... pas sur je crois que tu m'avais montré à couper quelque chose... AH NON! C'est vrai, c'est la fois ou tu m'avais mis avec Parkisson. Elle comprennait pas la manière de couper les hirondialmes puis elle t'avait appelée et tu étais venu lui montrer, c'est la que j'ai remarqué tes mains et je me rappel de m'avoir dit que je voulais un homme avec ses mains la. Puis peu à peu, tout ce que je voulais chez le partenaire idéal, c'était tout ce que tu étais alors je m'étais mis à t'observer et à tout savoir mais je niais toujours que j'avais une attirance, je me demande pourquoi.

- Vraiment? Par mes mains? C'est étrange, dans ce temps-là je me disais que les tiennes étaient incapable de faire quoi que ce soit!

Severus eut un bref sourire et cacha sa figure derrière sa main en signe de 'ne me tues pas' !

- Oh et ensuite, je me rappel, quelques jours plus tard, je t'avais convoqué en retenue pour refaire ce même travail que tu avais raté et j'avais mis mes mains sur les tiennes pour te montrer comment les couper sans les abîmer........ Donc tu as eu un grand plaisir à mon inçue hein? Ça faisait quoi au juste? Des chaleurs? Ria-t-il.

Là Severus réalisait que, chaque moment qu'il avait passé avec Harry après l'incident Parkinson se révèlait être un moment de bonheur pour son mari bien plus qu'une torture comme il pensait lui infliger.

- Je suis mal à l'aise là!

Il riait et attendait de voir ce que Harry allait répondre, ce qui lui ferait repasser chaque moment dans sa tête avec un grand plaisir, essayant de trouver des détails croustillants sur l'étât de Harry.

Harry ria doucement.

- Des chaleurs??? Pas au début... la première fois que tu as mis tes mains sur les miennes, j'écoutais plus ce que tu disais, je ressentais seulement la douceur que me procurait le toucher sur ma peau... c'est comme si c'était hier...

Il ferma les yeux pour pouvoir encore plus le ressentir. Ce moment si extra...

- Puis il y eu celle d'ensuite. Oh Merlin! C'est celle ou je t'ai envoyé promener en te disant que tu n'étais qu'une merde et la marionette de Dumbledore... me rappel plus ce que tu m'avais dit mais j'avais complètement dijoncté cette fois la! Dumbledore m'avait vraiment engueullé...

Harry ria, c'est fou comme ce moment semblait loin.

- Et c'est aussi la que j'ai commencé à t'envoyer paître plus d'une fois. J'aimais te voir fâché... pis après j'allais baiser un de mes amants. Oh Merlin pourquoi j'te dise ça?

- Un de tes amants? Combien en avais-tu dis donc! Demanda-t-il en riant fort. - Et je peux avoir des noms? Fit-il en faisant une moue tout à fait craquante.

Severus trouvait le fait que Harry avait plusieurs amants drôle, et qu'il les baise en pensant à lui était très flatteur.

- Avant que nous ne devenions proche, très proche je dis...... une fois..... dans ce même salon... Ah je ne peux pas te dire cela!... Il pensa un moment, puis continua... - Je me suis senti bien en pensant à toi, tu sais, juste après notre première approche? Je me suis touché.... pas beaucoup, mais j'ai bien aimé penser à toi à ce moment.

Il alla remplir sa coupe afin de laisser le temps à Harry de répondre puis revint s'assoir sur lui, jambes de chaques côtés de ses cuisses, bras sur les épaules. Il l'embrassa et le regarda intensément.

- Puis? Combien? Et qui?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux! Il ne pouvait quand même pas donner des noms!

- Severus!! Je... non! Je ne te donnerai pas de nom! Se sont encore tes élèves je te ferai remarquer! Puis un d'entre eux n'a pas spécialement apprécié qu'on soit ensemble... et puis... j'suis sur que ça les gêneraient de savoir que tu le sais!

Il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Severus, caressant sa peau délicatement.

- Partout j'en ai eu 6 depuis ma 4ième année. Dernièrement, avant maintenant, il en avait 2 que je voyais régulièrement puis un 3ième que je voyais au 4-5 semaine. Content la?

Il lui tira la langue et en même temps, captura ses lèvres.

Severus se retira vite et fixa Harry d'un air faussement furieux, tout en gardant un sourire.

- Non...... aller quoi! Personne ne saura que tu me l'as dit!

Severus voulait savoir, il se demandait qui Harry pouvait bien fréquenter quand il était seul, juste par simple curiosité.

- Je ne serai pas furieux contre toi, tu le sais! Allons Harry, je te dirai qui me faisait fantasmer si tu me donne un simple nom... Et il ria encore en le serrant contre lui.

Il lui donna quelques baisers un peu partout dans le visage et dans le cou, juste pour l'insiter à lui révèler une personne ou plus s'il le voulait bien.

- Ne sois pas gêné mon ange!

- Hmmmm

Une douce chaleur l'envahit sous cette tonne de baiser.

- Un gryffondor dont je vais taire le nom car c'est un ami à moi quand même.

Harry devenait fou sous ses caresses dont il commença à participer tout doucement rejoingnant ses mains au cirque.

- Et les deux autres sont à Serpentard...

Il doutait toujours de si il devait dire un nom à Severus. Les serpentard restaient des serpentard puis il voulait quand même pas d'affront, on sait jamais, si Severus finissait par s'échapper?

- Hmm... bon ok... Il y a eu Tommy Franck que tu dois très bien connaître vu que son père et son grand père étaient des maîtres des potions.

- Ouais...... pas très mignon.... un autre?

Severus était un peu trop curieux, mais il mourrait d'envie de savoir les gens qui avaient passé dans la vie de son mari, juste pour savoir, connaître une facette différente de lui.

- Serais-tu gêné Harry? Demanda le maître des potions en souriant pleinement.

Il lui caressa le visage tendrement puis le fixa un moment, le temps que Harry se décide à répondre quelque chose quoi.

- Peut-être pas 'très' mignon comme tu dis mais ça été mon meilleur amant pareil! Nah je suis pas gêné! C'est juste que... ça reste quand même mes ancients amants!

Il se colla contre Severus puis prit une grande respiration pour dire le nom suivant.

- Ash Bach...

Un long silence s'en suivi.

Ash était un jeune homme très séduisant en compétition avec Drago pour être le sex symbol des Serpentard et de l'école. Élève doué en toute matière, silencieux et ténèbreux, quand il parlait il ne passait pas inaperçu. Bref, il était craquant!

- Mhh, et bien, tu as de la chance de pouvoir choisir tes amants, parce que tu es séduisant, personne ne peut te résister..... même pas moi.. Dit-il en baissant la tête, souriant en hypocrite.

Il tapota un peu le ventre de Harry, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu es fatigué? Demanda-t-il... - Ou tu veux poursuivre la conversation? Ou faire autre chose? Énuméra Severus en passant sa main dans la chevelure en désordre de son ange.

Il lu donna un baiser asser long avant de se lever devant lui pour pouvoir s'étirer de tout son long en le regardant.

- Alors?

- Sev, j'suis encore enceinte.

Bon, il fallait que ça sorte et c'est fait. Maintenant il va falloir dire comment il le sait et putain ça refroidit un moment ça pis ça fait débander n'importel mec sur terre! Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix et il avait encore envie de baiser malgré tout, oui oui, malgré TOUT! Ce qu'il vient de dire et TOUTES les fois ou ils venaient de le faire.

Il s'agenouilla donc sur Severus et l'embrassa langoureusement... et il fallu quelques instants à son mari avant d'embarquer dans la cadence. Faut lui laisser la chance d'encaisser ce que Harry venait de lui dire et peut-être qu'il croyait que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague... ou il l'espèrait peut-être... Pour Harry lui, il en était certain. Il le sentait en lui... comme avec Alex et sa petite soeur, il se sentait vraiment différent et comme pour Alex, il entendait le bébé lui parler.

Il relacha enfin les lèvres de Severus, haletant comme un malade pour reprendre sa respiration puis le regarda dans les yeux.

Sous le choc depuis l'annonce, Severus encra son regard à celui de Harry, incapable d'afficher la moindre émotion.

- Enceinte?.................... et tu veux baiser?...... Tu vas bien?

Et il réalisa une autre chose.....

- ENCEINTE??????

Harry continua de le fixer intensément.

- Oui, enceinte. Tu l'as bien entendu et non, je veux pas baiser, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Severus.

Il resta dans ses bras en attendant que son mari se décide soit à lui parler et lui poser ses questions ou bien de l'emporter dans leur lit et après les questions qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas répondre non plus.

- Harry.... heu... Tu n'as plutôt envie de te reposer....

Il avait de la difficulté à encaisser la nouvelle, faut dire que dit dans un moment pareil, Severus avait cru à une blague.

- Encore? C'était pas asser?

Mais il ne rajouta rien et embrassa Harry comme tout bon mari le ferait... avec une passion incroyable. Ils venaient à peine de coucher ensemble.... que le désir était dix fois plus grand cette fois-ci, mais Severus n'en fit pas plus, se demandant si Harry avait dit cela pour lui faire plaisir, ou parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il avant que Harry ne réponde.

Harry ne répondit rien puis l'embrassa encore comme un fou et laissa promener ses mains sur le torse nu de son amoureux, si Severus comprenait pas se message, il lui tatouait sur le frond en lettrage **GRAS**.

- Ais-je envie de me reposer d'après toi mon coeur?

Il était fièvreux, pas malade, fièvreux, manque de sexe. Il faisait un regard à faire craquer un aveugle. La bouche entre ouverte laissait prévoire une nuit agité. Et son sexe gonflé à bloc voulait pardessu tout, se faire manger.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on a rien fait de la journée... je me sens trop d'énergie, vide moi.

Severus tourna Harry pour l'étendre sur le fauteuil et se mit au-dessus de lui...

- Ah, allons dans la chambre, j'en ai pour au moins deux heures avec toi et je ne crois pas que tu seras confortable ici. Annonça-t-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'amener à la chambre.

Tout en marchant, Harry dans les bras, il l'embrassa et le fixa l'instant d'une seconde.

- Si je le pouvais, je te marirais une seconde fois. Répèta-t-il à son amour tout en le déposant sur le lit.

Si Harry avait envie que Severus lui fasse l'amour, il allait le lui faire avec **_Art_**, avec toute l'attention qu'il méritait. Harry couché sur le dos, Severus resta en dehors du lit, mais se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, prenant tout son temps, passant une main sur sa joue et l'autre servant d'appui sur le bord du lit. Il éteignit la puissant lumière qui régnait et la seule lumière disponible qui restait était le bout de sa baguette, créant une ambiance plus que parfaite.

Une jambe sur le lit, une autre. La première passant au-dessus de Harry, l'autre restant sur le bord du lit, les mains de chaques côtés de la tête du jeune homme, il lui donna un baiser papillon sur la bouche et lui sourit, lui montrant ainsi l'amour aveuglant qu'il avait pour lui. Un autre baiser sur le front, une caresse sur la douce peau du cou, un clin d'oeil invitant et finallement, sa bouche commençant doucement à se poser sur la sienne.

Il fit durer le baiser une éternité.... 22 minutes exactement, puis sa main droite vint déranger les cheveux de Harry. Severus mordilla les deux lèvres de Harry, une après l'autre, puis descendit son bassin un peu plus bas, contre celui de son amant, mais ne bougea pas tout de suite, laissant un de ses genoux se glisser entre les jambes de celui-ci.

Il lui donna une centaine de baiser dans le visage, une autre centaine de caresse sur le corps, le faisant savourer le moment lui aussi. Sa langue glissa jusqu'à l'oreille du jeune sorcier et y resta, dessinant les contours de celle-ci avec adresse et lenteur. Une main remonta le long de la poitrine de Harry, atteignant le cou, puis redescendit aussitôt vers les cuisses pour les tâter un peu afin de l'exciter plus encore.

Une autre petite, mais longue poussée du bassin vint lui confirmer que son bel amour était tout à fait consentant à aller plus loin encore une fois. Il se frotta ainsi encore longtemps, toujours aussi lentement, rendant leurs membres à eux deux tellement dur que douloureux.

Mais il lui faisait l'amour, donc il allait le faire en prenant son temps, en y allant méticuleusement, sans oublier le moindre endroit sur le corps de Harry, les activer tous, le rendre fou de plaisir.... l'entendre dire son nom et l'écouter jouir tout contre sa bouche, sentir son souffle frapper contre son visage et ressentir son corps se secouer de frisson de pure excitation, voilà comment il voulait lui faire l'amour.

Harry était aux anges! Non, en fait il était à quelque part entre la terre et une autre galaxie, non, surement plus loin encore, bref, il n'était plus la.

La bouche, les mains, les jambes, les genous, les doigts, la langue, ses lèvres, tous ce que prit Severus pour le caresser l'avait rendu un peu plus à chaque fois fou de désir et de plaisir comme son mari le voulait bien.

Ses mains à lui car, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait bouger, se déposèrent sur les hanches de son amour et le caressa doucement, peur de lui faire mal(comme il aimait si bien le faire...) puis quand il le pouvait, ils les remontaient pour pouvoir les enfouirs dans les cheveux de Severus, ils étaient doux et soyeux et quand il faisait exprès de les passer sur son corps il en devenait complètement cinglé!

- Je t'aime, lui souffla t'il tandis que sa bouche était tout près de son oreille.

Severus touchait son mari, son Harry, son amour comme il adorait le faire, avec une patience incroyable, avec une volonté de lui faire apprécier ses douces chatouilles.

-....Une autre petite fille..... Dit-il tout bas avant de poser sa langue sur une clavicule offerte.

Il descendit une main jusque sous la cuisse de Harry et lui souleva vers le haut, la posa sur le bas de son dos et glissa sa main jusqu'à la fesse, toujours en se frottant contre Harry, seul les bruits de ses baisers brisaient le silence.... et leurs respirations endiâblées.

Severus posa l'autre jambe de Harry par-dessus lui et plia les siennes contre les fesses de ce dernier, collant encore plus son corps de façon aguichante.

- Ohhhh!!!!!!!

Harry gémissa fortement criant parfois tellement le plaisir était intense! C'était doux, il faisait une chaleur insupportable, la chaleur que leurs corps dégageaient avait presque buée les vitres de la chambre.

Harry se sentait bien, il se sentait aimé, adoré, et il se faisait cajoler par l'amour de sa vie, il en ronronnait presque. Il ne pouvait demander mieux.

Il regarda Severus dans les yeux et un choc passa entre eux. Leur amour était trop sincère s'en était fou! Qui l'aurait cru.

- Laisse moi te caresser mon amour.

Severus ferma les yeux au contacte des mains de Harry sur ses hanches, tellement chaudes, si sensuelles.

- Mmmm....

Il se délecta de ces doigts habiles tout en lui procurant le soin des siens à des endroits qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de son intimité déjà toute oui. Chaque centimètre de l'intérieur des cuisses de Harry y passa, puis cette main commença à frôler son entre-jambe, à peine, mais asser pour agacer le désir sans toutefois déclancher une explosion soudaine d'envie qui viendrait stopper le beau et long moment.

- ......Oui...... très séduisant..... aucun doute.... Affirma Severus en le regardant dans les yeux, toujours sa main se mouvant sur le membre étonnament tendu.

Il descendit embrasser ce même entre-cuisse sans le prendre complètement en bouche, juste baisers et caresses venaient créer sufisament de sensation agréable. Severus se recouvrit de la couverture pour ne plus être accessible aux yeux de Harry, puis commença à le toucher un peu plus évidement.

- Non! Ne te cache pas! Je veux te voir!

Mais il se perdit après dans les attouchements sexuels que son mari lui procuraient. Il préfèrait par dessu tout pouvoir le voir faire tout ce qu'il faisait habituellement, ça lui procurait beaucoup plus de jouissance mais s'imaginer ce qu'il était entrain de faire était aussi une jouissance particulièrement puissante.

- Sev!!!!!!!!!! Plus vite! Je t'en suplies!

S'il pouvait, il se metterait à genou. La bouche et ses mains étaient devenue trop paresseuse pour lui. Il en voulait plus mais pas trop pour ne pas briser leur cadence si parfaite de sensualité exquise.

Si Harry en voulait plus.....

- Comme tu le voudras..... Répondit Severus en accélèrant les mouvement de sa tête au-dessus du membre quémandant toute l'attention possible.

Il promena ses mains sur le ventre de Harry, le bas-ventre et revint à la base de son érection enflâmmée pour ajouter à la sensation. Severus commençait à savoir ce qui rendait Harry fou et il prenait aussi de l'expérience, ce qui ne pouvait que plaire à Harry. Harry lui avait montré l'art de l'amour si doucement qu'il s'en souvenait comme si ça s'était passé le soir d'avant.

Sa bouche laissa son occupation pour aller jouer plus bas encore mais sa main s'activait toujours. Il essayait de faire tout en même temps pour le rendre prêt. Oh il était sûrement prêt à ce moment, mais il le voulait vraiment prêt, pour recevoir ce qu'il lui préparait..... une longue..... longue..... très longue session d'ébât amoureux.

Un doigt feignait entrer en Harry, mais s'acharnait à rester aux abords afin de l'exciter.

Harry était à son comble! Ce que lui donnait Severus l'aidait un minimum pour survivre! Ce n'est pas se dernier qui disait que Harry était le meilleur des aguicheurs? Je crois qu'il lui a trop montré maintenant ça se retourne contre lui! C'est lui qui souffre le plus entre les deux! C'était pas juste.

- OUI!!!!!!! Je suis excité Severus! OUI OUI OUI!!!! S'il te plait... va plus loin...

Ohhh qu'il détestait ça suplier, ça donnait à Severus l'idée que c'était lui le maître du contrôle, le dominant... malgré que Harry préfèrait se faire dominer...

Bref, il mouva le bassin pour prouver à Severus qu'il était rendu au point ou c'est tout de suite ou je le fais à la main!

Encore un peu de torture, comme il le trouvait beau quand il n'en pouvait plus!

- Oh oui! Tu es excité.... Dit-il à voix basse en le libérant de cette atrôce souffrance en insérant un, mais un seul de ses doigts, le bougeant lentement en lui avec douceur.

Il explora cet intérieur qui ne demandait qu'une chose.... Severus en lui... Son doigt fut vite rejoint par une second..... un troisième...... quatre........ Harry en voulait toujours plus, mais plus que quatre était probablement impossible vu qu'il était si étroit et les mains de Severus, grandes.

Il remit sa bouche autour du membre tout en agitant ses doigts en Harry, gémissant en sentant le garçon se contracter de plaisir. Le sexe de Harry toucha plusieurs fois la gorge de Severus, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, mais il s'éfforçait de continuer sur le même rythme. Son autre main tenait l'intérieur de la cuisse bien ouvert pour lui permettre cet accès prisé.

Harry se faisait encore plus aller avec ses mouvements de hanche. Il ne savait pas combien de doigt il pouvait bien avoir en lui mais rien n'égalait la grosseur du membre de Severus.

- C'est pas assez gros... s'te plait...

Et il cria encore une fois(parmi tant d'autre) et demanda le remplacement des joueurs par le plus gros et le plus... euh... long.

Harry se demanda bien combien de fois il devra suplier Severus pour avoir ce qu'il voulait! Il aurait du s'en douter depuis le début car il lui fait le coup à chaque fois!

- Sev... arrête j'en peux plus.

Puisque ce n'était pas asser, il remonta sur le corps de Harry et joua à l'entrée de celui-ci, préconisant le moment où il allait entrer tout doucement. Ce qu'il fit finallement, poussant le plus lentement possible, faisant entrer le bout et restant ainsi un instant. Il entra encore d'un milimètre et retira la mesure gagnée, puis refit le même manège une quizaine, ou à peu près. Enfin, il entra de tout son long, allant se fracasser gentiment contre la prostate de son amour..... deux.... six...... douze.......................... trente fois.... encore plus.... beaucoup plus.....

Il sortait lentement, entrait vite...... entrait lentement, sortait vite.... Lui faisant sentir toute sa longueur, chaque centimètre de son érection.

Harry comme à son habitude, il cria aussi fort qu'il le put. Tous les coups qu'il recevait le rendait plus fou à chaque instant redoutant le moment ou il laisserait se moment de bien-être sortir loin de lui et ou il attenderait le prochain moment venir.

Il ne parla pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Severus savait parfaitement se qu'il aimait et ce qu'il pouvait penser et ressentir. Ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà un grand bout de temps et ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour (ou baiser comme vous voulez) était trop gros pour pouvoir l'exprimer par des mots et ça Harry l'avait compris. C'est pourquoi qu'au lieu de parler, il ne faisait qu'hurler son plaisir qui ne pouvait rester en dedans de lui très longtemps.

Severus embrassa Harry à maintes reprises, lui démontrant tout son amour et sa dévotion pendant leurs ébats forts énergiques.

- Mmmmmmmm oh oui! mmmmmmm Harry mon amour!

Tout en lui faisant l'amour, sa main se faisait aller sur le membre du jeune amant et ses yeux restaient difficilement ouverts pour pouvoir le fixer intensément, son bassin était en feu et sa respiration presque en désordre.

- Viens mon chéri...... Laisses-moi t'entendre....te voir....

Voir Harry en plein extâse multipliait son orgasme chaque fois, il adorait ce moment. Il y alla un peu plus fortement, pas trop, car il lui faisait toujours l'amour, ils ne 'baisaient' pas.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts lui aussi. L'extase se sentait mieux les yeux fermés mais regarder son mari le faisait jouir encore plus. Il n'était pas prèt à jouir encore mais il ne pouvait pas parler non plus alors Severus allait attendre. Il aimait recevoir ses coups de plus en plus férocement rester dans le _'doux'_ pareil puisqu'ils faisaient _'l'amour'_. Harry s'en voulait en ce moment puis il en ri un peu, sérieusement, fort et brusque vaut mieux que doux et lent, il peut vous en glisser un mot maintenant.

Sentir Harry comme ça, sous lui, lui donnait envie de le ravager sauvagement, mais il se retenait, il voulait le faire patienter, ou le faire souffrir subtilement, allez savoir!

Il positionna les jambes de Harry de chaque côté de lui, bien dans les airs et commença à lui envoyé de plus forts élans de passion.

- Tu es bandant dans cette position.... mmmmm!

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amour et se rua en lui comme un déchainé, incapable de lui résister plus longtemps, gémissant fort à chaque intrusion brusque et calculée.

- Oh oui chéri, encore eh...

Encore un peu plus rapidement, Severus ferma enfin les yeux, incapable de se controller vraiment et entâma une série de vas et viens francs.

- Ohhh c'est ça que j'attendais! OUI!!! OHHH SEV!!....

Une multitude de gémissement et de mot incompréhensible s'en suivi, déblatant de la bouche de Harry, tantôt faible, tantôt fort.

Chaque coup qui suivait le précédant était plus solide et plus robuste, l'envoyait aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et vint enfin le moment de délivrance, celui qui le rendra comme avant, vidé encore une fois et perdu une fois de plus.

- OhhhOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Harry en mettait en masse! Autant que son plaisir étant grand, autant son cri l'était. Il cria aussi plusieurs fois le nom de son époux puis se vida une dernière fois sur lui.

Le déclencheur ultime, quand Harry jouissait en prononçant son nom... Severus se retenait pour pouvoir profiter de ce moment incroyable, mais il finnissait toujours par ne plus être capable de se retenir... Il ne fit pas exeption cette fois-ci.

- HARRRRYYYYYYY!!!!! Hurla-t-il en se raidissant en son amour, serrant les draps de part et d'autre de la tête de Harry, son membre entré au maximum et ses dents mordants violement sa lèvre inférieur.

Il se répandit deux fois en Harry avant de décider de se retirer parce que s'en était trop, une autre fois et il tombait dans les pommes probablement.

- Tu es un Dieu! S'eclâma Severus en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. - Et j'aime voir mon dieu jouir de plaisir. Ajouta-t-il en lui lèchant une oreille.

Il lui caressa le torse en sueur, parcourant chaque détail jusqu'à cet entre-jambe essouflée, qu'il alla embrasser une dernière fois avant de remonter rejoindre Harry à son niveau.

- Je suis si heureux.

Harry passa doucement sa main sur la joue de Severus encore essouflé.

- Tu es merveilleux mon amour...

Il l'embrassa mainte et mainte fois, ne le laissant pas reprendre son souffle pour ensuite se coller à lui comme une sangsue.

- Et puis... Tu viens de t'appercevoir que j'étais un Dieu? J'en suis horrifié! Mon mari vient juste de s'en rendre compte!!!!! Après tant de temps ensemble...

Puis il retrouva la bouche de son amoureux pour continuer un long marathon avec sa langue, le sourire aux lèvres.

Severus ria intérieurement, bien sûre qu'il le savait depuis longtemps, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit. La douce langue de son amour allait sinueusement contre la sienne et ses mains parcouraient ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Si au moins je suis à la hauteur de te satisfaire, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir sinon de te complimenter sur ta superbe personne.

Il le regarda amoureusement, éperdument amoureux je dirais, puis lui sourit avec tout son être.

- C'est une fille.... magnifique.... n'est-ce pas?

Il ne savait pas si Harry avait envie d'en parler, mais il ôsa ces mots insuitables si désiré. Une caresse sur la cuisse, puis il se redressa pour lui tendre de quoi boire, il devait mourrir de soif.

- Enfin, nous allons peut-être avoir une belle vie, mon amour.

Harry prit le verre et le fini d'un trait, oui il avait soif, autant que de sexe qu'il avait eu envie. Il le déposa sur la table de chevet puis se retourna vers son 'Dieu' à lui.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une petite fille, c'est bizare. On dirait qu'il a plusieurs personalités. Il n'arrête pas de me parler mais il prend des voix différentes. Alex ne me faisait pas ça, il n'avait qu'une seule voix. Je trouve ça réellement bizare. C'est comme s'ils étaient 15 dans mon ventre.

Harry réfléchissa. C'était possible qu'il y aille plus d'un bébé mais il ne croyait pas que c'était cela. Il y avait vraiment trop de voix pour en avoir deux ou trois bébés... Il se demanda si il y avait des bébés qui prenait soit plusieurs apparences ou des trucs du genre existait.

- Hmm, ne nous en faisons pas pour le moment, nous verrons bien asser tôt.

Puis il engloutit lui aussi un verre et se coucha tout contre Harry, encore bien tendu du bas du ventre, mais cela allait passer, il le savait, donc il n'en fit pas de cas.

Il caressait Harry gentiment et essayait de le faire s'endormir avant lui pour pouvoir le regarder dormir puisque lui-même n'arrivait pas au stade de fatigue nécéssaire à s'endormir. De toute façon, il aimait tellement toucher son mari que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moindrement du monde, il resterait bien éveillé 24 hrs sur 24 rien que pour le regarder, l'admirer.

- Je te souhaite une excellente nuit mon bel amour, fait de beaux rêves.

Puis il le colla contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras puissants tout en continuant de lui caresser le dos tendrement, comme pour l'insiter à vraiment trouver le sommeil, il était en sécurité dans les bras de Severus.

Harry lova sa tête encore plus profondément dans le cou de son mari.

- Je me sens si bien avec toi, ne me quitte jamais Severus... j'en mourrais.

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil, il ne ressentait que les mains de Severus sur lui et il écoutait sa respiration, ça le calmait énormément mais ne l'endormait pas. Il prendrait plutôt un verre... du bon Whisky, ça serrait tellement la meilleure chose pour l'endormir... mais il décida de penser à autre chose puisque l'alcool lui était interdit pour... disons quelques jours, la fin de la grossesse quoi!

Il glissa lentement ses doigts sur les fesses de Severus, seul signe lui montrant qu'il ne dormait toujours pas.

- Hmmff.... Fit Severus, sursautant de ce toucher innatendu. - Je t'ai réveillé? Mais Severus vit bien que Harry n'avait pas encore fermé l'oeil. - N'es-tu pas fatigué mon ange?

Il soupira et embrassa son apolon sur la bouche afin de lui soutirer un sourire.

- Tu veux bavarder? Tu aimerais autre chose? Ou tu préfères rester ainsi, sans rien dire?

Severus, souvent, exagèrait, mais il voulait que Harry soit aux anges donc il faisait très attention à sa volonté.

Il alla mettre sa main sur celle qui avait atteint ses fesses et la caressa un peu.

- Mon amour.... mmmm..... je t'aime... Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Harry haussa doucement les épaules. Il ne savait pas se qu'il avait envie sauf celui d'être collé à lui. Ça lui prodiguait un bonheur grandiose! Mais il se redressa quand même un peu pour tirer les couvertures sur eux. La pièce devenait froide et il ne voulait surtout pas attraper un rhume ou une autre cochonnerie et il y avait le bébé aussi et son amour... bref personne ne devait être malade.

- Tu devrais t'endormir mon amour, tu as 4 classes demain, journée complète puis te connaissant, si tu ne dors pas assez, tes élèves sont mieux d'être à leurs affaires! Hehehe.

Puis il continua ses petites caresses du bout des doigts toujours sur ses fesses.

- Tu as raison, je voudrais effectuer un retour en force, en pleine forme et non toujours de mauvaise humeur comme ces dernières années, mince! Je suis si pire que ça? Demanda-t-il en souriant bêtement.

Il savait qu'il en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses élèves, mais il ne se croyait pas SI PIRE après tout!

- Bien, dormons donc, la vie est longue, nous avons le temps d'avoir nos petits moments et celui que je viens de vivre, il est dans ma mémoire et crois-moi, le prochain sera encore meilleur!

Puis il attira le haut du corps de Harry sur son torse, remonta la couverture encore plus et lui donna un baiser sur la tête avant de le serrer contre lui pour la nuit..... enfin..... ce qui en restait.

Harry se réveilla, le soleil entrait en grande bouché par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il s'étira et se rendit compte en même temps que le lit était déjà vide. Il se leva, enfilla un sur-vêtement et déboulla dans la cuisine en sautillant joyeusement, il était en pleine forme! Il trouva Severus penché sur le journal un café à la main.

Il se rendit derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Le café ne manqua pas son entre-jambe!

- HARRY! AÏE! Cria-t-il en se relevant rapidement, les mains sur son intimité.

- Oh Merlin, celle-là m'a tué c'est certain! Ria-t-il incontrollablement.

- Ça va demander des soins ce soir cette chose-là! Ouille! Ajouta-t-il avant de faire une grimace à son mari.

Il n'était pas brûlé au troisième degré, mais avouons que cet endroit était très sensible!

Severus serra Harry contre lui pour lui donner son baiser du matin, il n'allait pas le revoir de la journée aujourd'hui, ce qu'il trouvait cela dommage!

Après se long baisé Harry s'échappa dans la cuisine. Il se prépara un bon petit déjeuné rapide puis retourna à la table.

- Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas que tu le renverses...

Il avait l'air tellement pas sincère, il était plutôt crampé!

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui donner les soins qu'il lui faut ce soir, si je ne suis pas trop fatigué bien sûr!

Il replongea son nez dans son assiette quand sa cogna à la porte.

- Le p'tit monstre arrive! Lança Harry en regardant Severus se lever pour allez répondre.

- Oui! Et juste à temps pour déjeuner avec nous! Lança Severus en se frottant les mains ensemble, sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, ce fut un ouragan sur deux pattes qui coura en dedans, riant très fort et sautant d'excitation de voir ses parents.

- PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA! Cria-t-il en courant autour de la table de la cuisine, étourdissant Severus qui le saisit au passage et le fit voler dans ses bras.

- OK OK! Bonhomme! Hermione, tu lui as donné des activants ou quoi?

- Non non, il est comme ça depuis 4 heures ce matin, il s'est levé tellement tôt! Dit-elle les yeux encore à moitiés fermés.

- HAH! Il ne nous avait pas encore fait ce coup-là à nous!

Il le déposa sur le sol et ce dernier coura sur son autre papa comme un fou.

- Hey on se calme! Dis moi, quest-ce que tu as à être si excité se matin?

Mais Alex n'écoutait pas, il sautilla encore partout puis disparu dans le salon. Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

- Trop de chocolat hier soir hein? Tu devrais dire à Ron d'arrêter ça! Tu vois se que ça donne!

Harry ria. Pauvre Hermione! Et maintenant c'est lui qui allait l'endurer toute la journée, heureusement qu'il fera une sieste en après-midi vu son activation de se matin.

- McGo t'as dit se que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui ou dois-je aller la voir?

Il engouffra le reste de sa rotie dans sa bouche attendant la réponse de son amie.

- Ouais, La troisième période, tu la passes avec Severus, potions. Elle a bien précisé et je cite :'Cours de potion et averties-les, potions seulement!'. Vous voyez le message hein!

Severus pouffa de rire et regarda Harry.

- Oh, je suis certain que nous sommes capable de faire ça, n'est-ce pas mon amour?

- Oui, Ron s'est laissé aller avec le chocolat, mais Alex c'est rien, Ron a été malade après sa sixième boite de chocogrenouille! C'est sans compter tout le reste bien sûre! Il a dû lui refiller ces friandises en douce, parce qu'il me semble les avoir surveillé constament! Mais ces deux-là ensemble, je sais pas pourquoi, se sont comme de vieux potes, voire des frères! Ricana-t-elle. - Bon, je file... Oh Harry j'oubliais... après la troisième période, t'as entrainement de quidditch! Bye!

Severus regarda Harry.

- Entrainement de quidditch? Mais voyons! C'est trop d'effort pour toi et ton étât!

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Mon état? Severus! Je suis parfaitement en forme pour mon entrainement! Et puis Mione va s'occuper de Alex, elle est toujours dans les gradins. Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Severus et filla dans la cuisine porter son assiette, puis se prit un verre de lait, il en avait besoin pour le bébé, lui qui détestait le lait...

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de m'entrainer, je suis correct! dit-il en entendant son mari entrer dans la cuisine.

- Mais tu es enceinte! Harry penses-y un peu... Si jamais tu avais une crampe en survolant le terrain? Tu pourrais tomber et te blesser sérieusement, sans compter le bébé.... Harry réfléchis deux secondes!

Severus ne voulait pas l'en empêcher, mais il se demandait si cela était bien de le laisser faire, il voulait éviter de perdre un autre enfant, juste pour un jeu.

- Dobedore avec Alex! OUI OUI OUI! PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA! DOBEDORE GARDER ALEX POUR VOIR JOUER!!!!!

Severus ne pouvait pas ajouter quoi que ce soit pour briser l'enthousiame de son fils, il fit donc signe de sa tête à Harry qu'il le laisserait faire.

- Maintenant, Papa va aller donner ses cours, on dit au revoir?

- AU REVOIR! Continua-t-il de crier.

- Severus... dit Harry découragé.

Il s'approcha de lui puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tout se passera bien, il n'y aura aucun problème ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets d'y aller doucement... je veux absolument y aller...

Harry voulait réellement que Severus accepte car le Quidditch était et serra toujours la chose qui le rendait différent. Et puis, il était enceinte oui mais pas handicapé ou malade! Il croisa légèrement les doigts. "Severus embrasse moi pis dis moi que tout est O.k! J'ai besoin de te sentir rassuré." pensa t'il un instant.

"Eh! Tu oublies qu'on communique par la pensée!" Pensa-t-il à l'intention de son merveilleux, mais parfois innatentionné mari.

- Bien sûre que je vais te laisser y aller, je sais combien tu vénères ce sport. Puis il l'embrassa pour répondre à la pensée ouverte de Harry.

Severus se sentirait bien malheureux si Harry l'empêchait de fabriquer des potions pour une quelconque raison, donc il le comprenait quand-même un peu.

- Bon, j'y vais, bonne journée mon amour, on se revoit au match, puis ce soir. Je t'aime.

Il traversa la porte et se rendit en classe.

Harry se retourna et prépara un petit déjeuné à son fils hyperactif. Quand se fut près, il l'appella et l'assit confortablement sur son siège mais il continua de grouiller.

- Alex, arrêtes je te dis! Mange un peu!

Mais notre Alexar continua de plus belle. Il se faisa aller les fesses d'un bord et de l'autre et gueula quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour Harry.

- D'accord, n'arrêtes surtout pas mais c'est fini les sorties et les dodos avec Hermione et Ron!

Alex arrêta tout de suite. L'empêcher d'être avec ses amis? Mais il voulait les revoir! Son papa n'allait quand même pas faire ça! Il sentit ses yeux se piquer puis... il commença à pleurer.

- Au moins ça la calmé, dit Harry tout bas. Il fini par le rassurer puis le reste de l'avant midi se passa sans incident. Harry mit son CD de Japonais et fit le ménage tandis que Alex 'Tornado' Snape passait derrière tout défaire ou presque.

Il était maintenant midi et leur ventre criait famine. Severus ne pointa pas le bout du nez, signe qu'il était dans la grande salle alors Harry prit une douche rapide avec Alex, s'habilla et partie pour la grande salle à leur tour.

Quand Severus apperçut Harry et son fils dans la grande salle, il fut très heureux, il ne croyait pas les voir avant le soir. Il lui fit le plus grand sourire du monde et prit une bouchée de son canard avec appétit.

- Bonjour Harry. Fit une voix familière.

Draco se tenait derrière Harry et attendait qu'il se retourne et quand ce fut fait il le serra dans ses bras.

- Content de te revoir, Dumbledore ne voulait pas me laisser te voir à cause d'un incident qu'il n'a pas voulu me révèler, mais tu vas bien à ce que je vois.

Il lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue et envoya la main à Severus qui, visiblement, était heureux aujourd'hui.

- Je peux manger avec vous?

- Ouais bien sûr Drago mais faut juste trouver une place la...

Alex lui, sauta dans les bras de son 'minoncle' préféré. Il le serra fort dans ses bras... sous le regard de Hermione et Ron qui ne comprenait visiblement rien. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient toujours pas au courant de tout.

- Pas sur que mes amis t'accepterons, j'pense avoir oublié de leur dire... j'ai oublié bien des choses...

Mais ses amis en question arrivèrent derrière Harry, ils voulaient quand même savoir se qui se passait, surtout que Alex avait l'air de trop le connaître.

- Malfoy? Réalisa Ron à la dernière minute.

- Oui, Weasley, t'es pas aveugle, c'est rassurant. Rétorqua Draco.

- Hey! Pas de querelles! Je croyais que c'était règlé tout ça! Cria Hermione.

- Ola! ok, on se calme Hermione. Souria Draco. - Il se trouve que je connais ce petit bonhomme grâce à la gentillesse de Harry et Severus et leur hospitalité sans égal.

- Ah. Dit Ron.

- Harry, hum... J'ai à te parler sérieusement. Dit Draco en lui forçant le regard.

- Hum oui, bon. Mione? J'peux te laisser se bout la 5 minutes? Ben... il a super faim, il devrait pas trop être dérangeant.

Hermione qui ne pouvait pas dire non accepta encore une fois avec joie et partie de bon train jusqu'à la table. Harry lui se retourna vers Drago, essayant de voir se qui pouvait bien vouloir mais le regard de Drago laissait aucune trace, donc il le suiva.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago? dit-il. Il commençait à être tanné d'attendre. Il pouvait être mystérieux quand il le voulait ce cher Drago.

- Bin, Dumbledore..... Il m'a empêché de te voir pour une autre raison aussi....

Le blond ne savait que faire de ses mains qu'il mit dans ses poches.

- C'est pas évident, surtout qu'il m'a ordonné de ne pas t'en parler. Je voulais te voir parce que...

Mais il s'arrêta encore une fois.

- Je sais que c'est tiré par les cheveux mais...

Ah, il ne pouvait pas lui dire! Il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et se retira aussi vite qu'il était arrivé là, puis ne parla plus...

- ...J'ai heuu... C'est que... EH MERDE! J'suis vraiment le roi des cons!

Il resta en face de Harry sans mot dire, attendant de se faire giffler ou pire, tourner le dos sans au moins un 'tu sais que c'est impossible'.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**OMG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IL NE RESTE QUE 2 CHAPITRES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hehehehe**

**A plus les citrouilles**

**Bizouxxxxx**

**Caro'S**


	14. Chapitre 14

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** _

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**NdA : **_J'ai faite encore vite vite vite !!!! Hehehehe, je sais, je me dépêche car je reçois tout plein de belle review et j'en suis toute contente !!! Alors, pour vous faire plaisir, voici le chapitre 14… MAIS… je vais vous faire attendre un peu pour le 15ième et dernier chapitre lolololollll oui oui, je suis sadique ! Mais… il est vraiment bon et long le chapitre hehehehe 33 pages vous attends maintenant tout de suite après les réponses aux reviews !!_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Onarluca : **Hehehe merci !! Des fois quand je relis l'histoire je vois trop de chose qu'on a oublié et c'est ça qui donne qu'elle est un peu moins bonne mais t'en que personne ne s'en rend compte… lollll allez, merci d'être encore la bizouxxxx_

_**Karo : **lolol Salut ! On ne peut jamais se fier à notre jugement à moi et Caro loll Bah, avec se chapitre, tu vas voir si vraiment Harry décide d'allez voir ailleurs lolol Même si tu ne veux pas… on sait pas… mdrrr J'arrête de dire n'importe quoi qui veut rien dire hehehe Bizouxx et merci pour ta review._

_**Yue-kero : **Ouais ! C'est bel et bien fini, Slyllus yé mort ! On l'a peut-être fait trop immortel lolll La réaction de Severus hein ? Faudrait qu'il commence par l'apprendre lolll Si tu as bien remarqué ce que j'ai écris dansla dernière réponse aux reviews, j'ai écris que **ICI** le dvd de HP3 est sortie depuis le 23 novembre… On est peut-être pas sur le même continent, faut y penser ! lolll allez a plus._

_**Ingrid : **Ouais ouais, j'ai jamais pensé à allez me chercher un diplôme… faudrait, le premier que j'aurais en plus lololol J'adore finir mes chapitres comme ça, un sadisme pur et voulu en plus ! hehehe j'ai toujours adoré le faire lol Tout le monde semble content que Slyllus soit enfin mort, je ne comprends pas… loll je l'aimais bien moi ! bah quoi… il mettait du piquant ! hehehehe a plus et merci pour ta review bizouxxx_

_**Shiny-misS :** Bon bon bon… lolll poses toi pas trop de question, tu vas voir tu vas t'en faire pour rien et tout le mauvais sang que tu viens de tourner va tomber à l'eau lolll nah j'veux pas vendre le punch la ! hehehehehe niark niark chu fatigué dsl… hehehe Ouais, une autre qui est contente que Slyllus soit mort ! Une fois de plus je me répète que je ne comprens pas pourquoi ! Moi, je l'aimais bien Slyllus ! Bin oui y mettait du piquant dans la belle vie de Harry et Sevy lololol Quand Slyllus c'est fait poignardé, c'était bien lui sauf que… les Snape ont plus d'un tour dans leur poche, ne l'oublie jamais ça ! Quand on parle d'un Snape… on parle de 'tout est possible' lolol sti que j'en mets pas mal la… loll Ouais bin, Harry encore enceinte… kessé ça va donné la ? hehehehe allez… j'en dis pas plus sinon j'vas finir par dire quelque chose qui ne faudrait pas ! lolll a plus bizouxxxxxxxx_

_**Vif d'or : **Salut à toi ! Je n'attendais justement que toi pour pouvoir poster se chapitre… et que fonctionne aussi il ne faut pas l'oublier celle la lolll Passons… au sadisme… hmmm… ce mot est jouissif à mes oreilles… hehehehe ça, c'est mes fins de chapitre préféré !! Attends de voir la fin du dernier dernier chapitre… mdrrrr la on va bien rigoler ! L suite arrive vite bien sur mais le dernier chapitre je risque de prendre bien mon temps avant de la poster… il faut que je finisse le chapitre de ma fic aussi lolll… c'est juste une raison qui me fallait… hehehe allez… gros bizouxxxxx_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**14/15**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry encaissa le choc. La douce sensation des lèvres de Drago flottait toujours sur les siennes. Se fut très court mais impossible de la chasser.

Il resta planté ou il était pas sur de ce qu'il allait faire ou dire. Devait-il partir maintenant? Drago devait parfaitement savoir que Harry c'était engagé avec Severus pas juste pour un _'trippe'_ comme ça, ils s'aimaient mutuellement.

- ...

Il s'avança vers Drago et captura ses lèvres avec une rapidité impressionnante. Il alla même jusqu'à enfoncer sa langue pour chercher sa partenaire, déposant sa main derrière la nuque de son adversaire puis dans un éclair il se sépara aussi vite que se baiser fut fait et se retourna vers le fond de la classe ou ils s'étaient aventuré pour discuster.

Harry avait honte.

- Harry......

Draco ne parla pas plus, il se demandait pourquoi Harry l'avait embrassé ainsi, sans avertir, mais il pensa à lui-même et se dit que la simple envie de le faire pouvait justifier un tel geste.

- Harry attends.....

Il ne voulait pas le supplier de rester avec lui, il voulait juste lui parler un peu.

- Je sais ce que tu vis, je suis conscient de ton amour pour Severus et je n'en doute pas le moindrement du monde, ne t'en fais pas...... c'est juste que......... je ressens quelque chose pour toi depuis que j'ai séjourné chez vous, en Écosse.

Il n'ôsa pas s'approcher de Harry, il savait qu'il ne le devait surtout pas.

Harry secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que cela se produise? Il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire en Écosse non? Pourquoi?

- Je te déteste...

Il ne l'avait que murmuré mais comme il n'y avait aucun autre bruit allentour, se fut une parole très clair. Oh oui, il le détestait, il mettait en lui un doute... Est-ce qu'il serait capable de rester fidèle à Severus le reste de sa vie?

Il accota son front sur les dalles de pierres froides. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir et tout ça lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Serait-il capable de regarder Severus maintenant? Il se croyait perdu... et tout ça à cause d'un baisé qu'il aurait voulu il y a un ans... mais qui est arrivé avec retard... beaucoup trop de retard.

- Harry non! Dit Draco en le prenant dans ses bras par derrière. - Ne me déteste pas, je suis nâvré, je ne referai jamais une telle chose, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, pardonnes-moi.

Il resta collé à lui un moment, puis se recula à peine de quelques centimètres pour le regarder, regarder le dos de sa tête en fait.

- Mais si tu y tiens, je vais arrêter d'être autour de toi.

- Ça changera rien, continua t'il à voix basse. - T'as déjà fait le mal.

Il ne se retourna pas... il croyait que les yeux de Drago l'empêcherait de continuer. Pourquoi avait-il ses yeux la aussi? Il se souvenait... quand il avait peint ses yeux... ils les avaient refait une vingtaine de fois avant de les avoirs parfaitement. Ils étaient si énigmatique, comme lui en fait.

- En fait... j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment ça Dumbledore était au courrant, ça m'énerve... Puis bien sur pourquoi il ne voulait pas que tu me le dises.

Harry fini par se retourner mais ne regarda pas Drago directement, il s'éloigna plutôt aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de lui et il le vit, du coin de l'oeil, baisser la tête. Il savait qu'il venait de lui faire mal d'un certain sens, il en était sur mais il le fallait, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Je lui ai dit..... Fut sa dernière parole avant de disparaître dans le corridor adjacent en silence, pleurant un peu, mais il attendait d'être certain de ne pas être surpris avant de se laisser aller à sa tristesse. Pourquoi avait-il dit...... FAIT cela à Harry? Il se sentait très mal, surtout pour Severus, qui croyait que rien ne pourrait briser leur bonheur, mais il fallu que Draco s'imice entre eux deux, encore une fois pour créer le mal.

"T'as déjà fait le mal..." repensa-t-il. – S'il y avait un mal, c'est que Harry se sent coupable aussi..... il n'a pas été indifférent. Se dit-il pour lui-même avant de se prêter serment de ne jamais approcher Harry quand ils seraient seuls.

- Oh Harry! Ton fils a dit ' intelligent!' !!! S'écria Hermione en le lui ramenant dans ses bras.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur quand Alex atterit dans ses bras et se rendit compte qu'il était retourné à la grande salle.

Il regarda Alex, Merlin qu'il aimait son fils! Il se retourna voir son mari à la table des profs mais il n'était déjà plus la, il était surement partie préparer leur cours qu'ils auraient ensemble après.

Justement, Severus était retourné à leurs appartements avec parchemins en main pour la prochaine leçon, il avait bien hâte de donner cette leçon à son seul amour, il l'aimait tellement, plus que tout au monde.

………

- Bon, bien c'est entendu, jusqu'à 20pm Harry, je viendrai te le porter, mais je te promet que Ron ne lui donnera rien de sucré à manger!

- Salut papa! Tantôt papa! Dis à papa pour tonton..... dis à papa.

Bon, on ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que Alex essayait de dire, en fait il disait à Harry de dire à Severus ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi Alex le savait? Il ressentait de la _distorsion_ dans l'esprit de son père, qu'il interprêta comme de la tristesse, venant des pensées de son tonton Draco, il voyait certaines images dans les pensées de son père et avait comprit, d'après le sentiment de culpabilité de ce dernier, que ce n'était pas bien.

- Oui oui Alex, Draco viendra! Il a dit à Ron qu'il avait certaine figurine à lui montrer, sûrement un grand enfant lui aussi, mince! Lança-t-elle en découragement.

Harry ria un peu. Pauvre Mione! Toute seule avec 3 garçons qui agissait en bébé!

- Hey mon grand, tu fais pas un bizou à papa avant de partir? Ou tu es trop content de ne pas être avec moi?

Harry le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort pour lui montrer combien il l'aimait. Il le remit dans les bras de Hermione puis partie à son cours de potion 'privé' avec son mari.

Il entra tout d'abord dans la classe pour l'appercevoir vide alors il se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Aussitôt entré, il appella son amour.

- On était pas suposé faire ça dans ta classe? À la maison c'est vraiment... euh... disons... T'es sur qu'on va réussir à étudier ici?

Il commença déjà à se sentir mal.

- Mais bien sûre mon amour, ce temps-ci est réservé pour tes études, nous avons amplement de temps à partager seuls en dehors des heures de classes! Ria-t-il de bon coeur en l'embrassant coquinement sur la joue.

- Aujourd'hui ce sera pas difficile, tu verras.

Et ce qui ne devait pas arriver, arriva...

- J'ai invité Draco pour le souper, je croyais que cela te plairais.

Severus avait invité Draco avant l'évènement imprévu, donc il ne savait pas que ce même Draco se rongeait les ongles à savoir s'il devait ou non y aller.

- Tu es prêt? Demanda Severus, un de ses plus charmeurs sourires au visage.

- Invité Drago????? Ohh... euh...

Harry ne croyait maintenant pas, et même qu'il était très certain qu'il ne devait pas lui dire maintenant. Après le souper... peut-être... Merlin qu'il ne savait réellement plus quoi faire.

- D'accord... commençons.

Tout sauf s'éterniser sur Drago était la meilleure chose à faire dans le cas présent.

Il regarda le parchemin que Severus venait de lui donner mais sans grand succès, il n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer.

Une chose de bonne... dans 1h30, il avait sa pratique mais bon, se cours allait être long... il le sentait.

- Harry, mon ange, il y a fort longtemps que tu devrais avoir écrit quelque chose sur ce parchemin..... Est-ce le fait de te priver d'Alex si souvent qui t'empêche de te concentrer? Si c'est le cas, il assistera à chacunes de nos rencontres, c'est une promesse. Fit Severus en lui passant une main sur le visage, tendrement, comme à chaques fois qu'il le touchait.

- .....Ou une leçon particulière pourrait t'aider.... Sourit-il narquoisement avant de reprendre... - Mais non, ces leçons doivent être faites dans le sérieux..... Imagines-toi à ton examen, en train de te remémorer nos ..... aventures constructives pour trouver la réponse à tes questions! Pouffa-t-il.

- On a pas le choix, nous devons y travailler maintenant, même si l'envie de te dévorer tout cru ne me manque pas!

Il empila quelques papiers ensemble et se mit à griffonner des écrits en attendant que Harry commence à travailler correctement.

Harry s'empêcha de s'enfuir. Pas loin de son amour, loin de sa tête. Il ne devrait pourtant pas s'en soucier, il aimait Severus! Mais... son corps avait tellement réagit au seul contact des lèvres de Drago... TOUT son corps, je veux bien le préciser.

" La potion d'Elvacha(tu parle d'un nom...) permet d'empêcher le bétail sorcier d'attraper la maladie de la vache folle. Si bu par un sorcier..."

Il continua ainsi pendant trop longtemps pour lui et il fini par relever les yeux vers Severus.

- Pas si compliqué hein! Maintenant, tu peux te reposer mon amour. Dit-il en posant ses travaux sur la table du salon.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il remarque l'expression de son bien aimé.

- Ça va? Je t'ai trop précipité je crois. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, on a fait des progrès, je suis fier de toi. Dit-il en ajoutant un baiser à sa phrase.

- Tu as pratique de quidditch dans une vingtaine de minutes je crois, reposes-toi un peu, je vais juste terminer de corriger ce travail horrible. Ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur la copie d'un Hufflepuff visiblement mauvais en potions.

Harry se leva et alla dans la cuisine prendre son verre de lait du midi qu'il n'avait pas pris encore et il resta la un instant ne sachant pas trop quoi faire puis il pensa à son équipement de quidditch.

- Severus, dit-il accoté sur le cadre de porte. - Mes affaires de Quidditch son dans ma pièce au 5ième... je vais allez les chercher avant ma pratique de cette après-midi.

Il tourna le dos et sorta sans un bizou. Il sait que ça tourmentera Severus mais il en était incapable pour le moment.

Il monta directement jusqu'à sa chambre.

- ???????

Harry ne lui avait pas donné de baiser avant de quitter? Cela créa un manque en lui instantanément. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, probablement quelque chose relié à Alex, oui, sûrement.

Il envoya un hibou à Hermione pour lui dire de lui ramener Alex afin d'aller au match avec lui. Il lui redonnerait plus tard et il pourrait aller contempler les avoirs de Draco quand-même.

Ah ce Draco, Severus était content qu'il aille mieux, qu'il se soit sortit de son pétrin, il l'aimait bien ce jeune homme. C'est quand-même lui qui l'avait conseillé lors de son premier coup de foudre. Severus en riait encore.

... Il se rendirent au match et le regardèrent, Alex sur les genoux de Severus, un match de pratique entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Harry avait maintenant attrapé 3 fois le Vif d'Or et cela lui remettait un peu de joie dans son coeur mais chaque fois qu'il passait proche de Drago, il ressentait toujours cette honte grandir en lui.

Il apperçut, une fois de plus le Vif d'Or au loin et quand il vint pour partir, une crampe, comme celle qu'il avait eu deux jours plus tôt, revenir dans son ventre. Il était à 18 mètres du sol... il devait descendre au plus vite.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué... tout le monde était braqué sur Drago qui volait vers la petite boule. Ce qui réveilla tout le monde, ce fut le cri de Alex quand il vit son père descendre à une vitesse folle vers le sol.

- OH! S'écria Severus en saisissant Alex dans ses bras pour descendre à une vitesse folle vers le terrain brumeux de quidditch.

Une fois près de Harry, qui avait attérit de force, Draco les rejoints aussi et demanda ce qui se passait.

- Harry mon coeur..... Que se passe-t-il, demanda Severus.

- Harry... C'est ma faute hein? C'est ça, dis-moi! Lui souffla Draco.

Mais Harry s'effondra avec les paroles de ceux ci. Il se réveilla donc quelques heures plus tard. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il grogna, il était à l'endroit qu'il détestait vraiment le plus au monde. Il se leva le plus vite qu'il put et remarqua les personnes qui étaient présente à l'infirmerie ; Severus avec Alex dans ses bras, Drago, Hermione suivi de Ron à ses côtés puis madame Pomfresh qui discutait tranquillement avec eux, répondant à leurs questions. Ils se retounèrent tous au grincement du lit, ils allaient approcher de Harry quand ce dernier fit un geste comme quoi il était mieux de n'avoir personne près de lui à cet instant précis.

Severus le regarda étrangement, pourquoi son amour refusait qu'il s'approche?

- Harry?

Harry ferma les yeux, il avait un de c'est mal de tête...

- Pourquoi m'avoir enmener ici? commença t'il en appuyant bien sur le ICI. - Je déteste cet endroit comme la peste. Cette folle la, je ne veux plus jamais la revoir. dit-il en pointant l'infirmière. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête, dans se lit était son avortement.

- Harry? Elle t'a aidé il me semble. Lança Draco.

Madame Pomfresh s'était retiré loin d'eux, elle était habitué au humeur de ses patients, il y en avait eu de bien pire que lui.

- Enfin, je crois qu'elle t'as aidé, je ne sais pas tout.

- Oh toi la ferme!

Ça allait pas bien pour personne, Harry était... disons le, pas content content. Le seul contre qui il n'avait rien était son fils, il était parfait lui... Oh et bien sur son mari... malgré que, il était capable dans prendre.

Harry leva les yeux vers Drago, ce n'était plus les yeux qui regardait mais une colère que personne n'avait encore vu dans les yeux de leur propriétaire..

- Il a vraiment fallu que tu continues comme avant. À chaque fois que tout allait bien, tu foutais ton nez dedans!

Il s'accota sur le rebord de la table le plus près de lui, une autre crampe venait de lui prendre.

Draco afficha un air incrédule, il s'était pourtant excusé de son geste imprévu, il s'en voulait, mais là, il s'en voulait encore plus.

- Désolé si je ne peux pas prévoir tes réactions! Lança-t-il froidement pour essayer de changer le sujet.

- S'il-vous-plaît, Alex regardes! Dit Snape en pointant le petit garçon triste de voir son papa fâché.

- Il a raison Harry. Dit Hermione tout bas pour ne pas empirer les choses.

Draco lança un regard de désolation envers Harry.

Harry ne fut s'empêcher de rire. Il était certainement le seul à comprendre pourquoi il riait autant mais sa crampe fini par passer... au moins.

- Ohh bien sûr Hermione, tu peux bien parler. Toi et Ron seraient tellement plus heureux si Severus n'était pas entré dans ma vie n'est-ce pas? Vous croyez vraiment que je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien? Depuis le début...

Il se rappella la fois ou ses amis l'avaient empêché d'allez sauver Severus... si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre ils seraient partis tous les trois, comme avant dans leur folle aventure.

- Oh merde, dit Harry en s'asseoyant sur le lit puis s'étendit. - J'suis entrain de perdre le bébé.

- Mais Harry! Ce n'était pas de leur faute, ils m'ont tout raconté! S'écria Draco sous un soudain regain d'énergie.

Severus le regarda, Draco avait raison.

- Bon, nous on file.... HEIN RON!.... Dit Hermione en le regardant de travers.

- Ouais..... Dit-il, incertain, il ne voulait pas non plus se faire chier dessus de toutes façons.

- C'est ça... parter... j'veux plus vous revoir.

Il avait les deux yeux fermés encore une fois. Les mains sur son ventre qui avait un peu plus grossit mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien, il sentait le bébé pousser, il sentait une déchirure en lui se qui le fit crier et il se plia en deux immédiatement.

- Arrête!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il parlait au bébé mais ce dernier tout ce qu'il faisait était de rire, comme si c'était drôle qu'il aille mal.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, puis il sentit son nez couler et quelqu'un lui mettait un paquet de papier mouchoir contre son nez. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour s'appercevoir qu'il saignait du nez.

- OK OK OK OK OK! L'infirmière qui courait partout autour du lit en se tenant la tête à deux mains finit par prendre un flacon de calmant et en avala deux. Elle se précipita sur Harry, baguette en main pour faire cesser le saignement et le recoucha sur le dos.

- Vous n'êtes pas en train de le perdre, mais je vous assure que cela va pas être une partie de plaisir! Lança-t-elle encore sous l'effet de la nervosité. - Vous allez l'avoir naturellement. Finit-elle.

Severus s'approcha et donna Alex à Draco en lui disant de quitter la pièce.

- Harry..... ne me demandes pas de partir aussi, s'il-te-plaît.

- Il est trop petit...

Il n'avait peut-être pas compris le fait qu'il allait devoir l'avoir naturellement... et comment au juste? Comme à l'avortement? Il souffla un peu, prit la main de Severus et la serra très fort. Il était énormément stressé et ne voulait pas accoucher comme ça.

- J'ai peur...

Et il avait réellement peur. Le doute aussi lui prennait les trippes. Et s'il n'était pas capable d'accoucher? Est-ce qu'il y avait un mode d'emploi qui allait avec ça? Et pourquoi pas une césarienne encore une fois?

- ARGGG!!!!!!!

Il se mordit la langue et arracha presque la main de Severus, il venait d'avoir une contraction.

- Malheureusement, mr Potter, cela va faire très mal, vous aurez l'impression de mourrir, mais cela ne durera que quelques minutes. Il va .... sortir par ici. Dit-elle en pointant timidement le membre de Harry (MDR!).

Severus la regarda les yeux sortit de la tête.

- Mais voyons, il ne peut pas! S'écria l'homme en noir.

- Oui, il le peut, et c'est ainsi que cela se passera, pas autrement, impossible de tout arrêter maintenant. Répondit-elle en, bien malgré elle, saisit le membre dressé (pas de plaisir j'te dis!) dans sa main et le maintint bien droit, pointant entre les cuisses de celui-ci.

- Pomfresh....? Il va perdre....

- Non, rassurz-vous Severus. Ria-t-elle malgré le moment. - Son pénis, comme il se doit de le nommer, redeviendra normal d'ici deux jours, mais d'ici là, je vous conseille de ne pas mettre votre nez là, vous pourriez avoir peur. Dit-elle en continuant de forcer le membre vers le bas.

- Avez-vous déjà...

- Non, Severus, mais je sais ce qu'il faut faire, je connais ce lien pour avoir tout lu dessus.

Harry avait entendu toute la conversation et eut plus peur que peur. C'était atrôce! Comment allait-il se sortir de ça vivant? Il avait déjà assez de mal à respirer, en plus il va falloir qu'il prie pour mourir!

Il connaissait le mal pour l'avoir affronter plus d'une fois(double sens) et il s'était promis de ne plus souffrir!

- Laissez moi partir! J'veux pas... j'veux pas.... non... 10 doloris mais pas ça.... 15?... ok ok 20 mais c'est mon dernier mot!

Il délirait. Il avait de la misère à sentir son membre tellement il chauffait. Il ne voyait plus clair, ses yeux s'embrumaient. Un mal de tête affreux puis tout vint noir, une douleur lacinante lui déchirrait le corps.

À la base de ce membre se créa une déchirure qui permit à l'être de sortir promptement sans trop attendre, Harry était de loin parti dans les vapes depuis quelques secondes et mme Pomfresh attrappa l'enfant d'une main, baguette dans l'autre.

- À vous. Dit-elle en lui tendant sa baguette. - Défaites le lien qui les unis et tout sera terminé, vous pourrez réveillé votre mari et lui montrer la merveilleuse petite fille qu'il vient de mettre au monde.

Pendant que Severus, les mains tremblantes, coupait le long cordon, l'infirmière s'occupa de recoudre l'ouverture béante qui s'était formée dans l'aine du jeune homme.

- Lui avez-vous déjà trouver un nom?

- Non, en fait je préfère attendre Harry pour cela.

Mais il attendit Harry encore un bout. L'infirmière lava le bébé quand elle s'apperçue que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Severus, venez ici, j'ai une merveille à vous annoncer. Regardez, dit-elle en tenant le bébé nu, entre ses mains.

Le bébé semblait normal sur le coup... puis s'en avertir, il commença à se transformer bizarement puis revient à sa forme originelle.

- C'est un bébé extrèmement rare que vous avez Severus. Vous savez de qui je parle... la seule chose que je trouve anormal, c'est que ni toi ni Harry avez du sang de Atma et ce bébé en ai bien un, bien une... bref...

Elle habilla le bébé sous l'oeil de Severus qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Harry lui, c'était réveillé et avait tout entendu, il devait se renseigner dès qu'il le pourra.

Severus se rendit aupres de Harry, la petite fille dans ses bras et quand il fut assit sur le lit, il lui souria tranquillement.

- Ton enfant..... Regarde comme elle est belle..... Elle te ressemble non?

Severus eût une petite larme de joie, mais surtout d'émerveillement, puis se retourna vers Pompom.

- Vous vouliez dire quoi par…… Atma? exactement. Demanda-t-il en tenant la main de son amour dans la sienne.

- Je croyais que vous en aviez entendu parler mais bon, attendez moi, je reviens.

Elle partie dans son bureau.

- Pardon... Severus... je... j'ai des bouts qui manquent dans ma tête... je... j'ai oublié... je me rappel l'entrainement et ma crampe... mais je ne me rappel pas d'être arrivé à temps sur mes jambes puis après j'ai un vague souvenir d'avoir rit. Et puis de.. d'avoir pensé que j'allais perdre le bébé et tout ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Il redoutait un peu ce qu'il pouvait avoir fait. Il revoyait une image de Hermione l'air triste partir avec Ron. Est-ce que cela était de sa faute?

Il prit sa fille que Severus fini par lui donner.

- Ah ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait donc pas, tu as été très méchant avec tout le monde, mais je suis certain qu'ils vont comprendre ce que tu traversais. Tout va bien aller maintenant.

Severus caressa le front de son Harry puis lui sourit tout en regardant le second enfant qui prenait place dans leur vie déjà chargée.

- Bon, voilà, Elle est Atma. Commença Pompom.

- Et? Dirent-ils en coeur.

Elle s'assoit sur une chaise et prit une gorgée d'un bon café fort.

- Bien, le peuple Atma est ou plutôt était puisqu'ils ont été 'suposément' suprimé de la terre, des gens de basse société, personne s'interressait à eux sauf les chercheurs qui voulaient connaître le phénomène qu'ils étaient.

Elle prit une autre gorgée.

- Leur apparence physique change un peu comme les métamorphes mais leurs cheveux parlent plus que les autres parties du corps. Ils changent continuellement de couleur, ils suivent leurs émotions. C'est pourquoi ils étaient facile à repèrer. Au début des années 1900 ils ont fait un carnage affreux. Ils ont tué des milliers de gens et personne n'ont su le pourquoi, c'est alors qu'ils ont décidé de les suprimer. Ils ont des pouvoirs bien caché dont on ne peut même pas imaginer puisque personne ne le sait.

Elle bougea un peu de son siège avant de terminer son récit.

- Et maintenant je vais vous dires quelque chose, il faut absolument que vous en parliez avec Dumbledore le plus vite possible. Je ne sais pas se qu'ils vont vouloir faire de la petite si ceci se sait un jour au ministère. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Et vous allez le leur dire, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Severus.

- Bien sûre que non, je ne suis pas suicidaire! Ils vont me torturer, probablement, mais je ne sais pas, pour savoir si j'ai vu l'enfant faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Mais peut-être que tout cela n'existe plus, cette chasse aux Atmas, parce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler de toutes façons.

- Bien. Et quand Harry pourra-t-il rentrer se reposer?

- S'il veut partir maintenant, il le peut, mais vous aurez besoin d'aide pour transporter Harry et les enfants non?

- Oui, mais Draco est dans le corridor, il pourra porter Harry, puisque mes bras son grand, j'amènerai les enfants avec moi. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mon chéri?

Puis Severus se leva pour aller chercher Draco de l'autre côté de la porte blanche.

- J'aimerais mieux être dans tes bras Severus, sinon je pourrai attendre ici. Je ne me sens pas bien de toute façon.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas sentir les bras de Drago sur lui, tout mais pas ça, pas maintenant surtout. Il venait d'avoir sa fille, il venait d'entendre l'histoire la plus insolite de sa vie alors tout ce qu'il voulait c'était les bras de Severus, pas d'un autre.

- Merci madame Pomfresh. Je serais certainement mort si vous n'étiez pas la.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants puis Drago revient avec Severus et les enfants.

Draco ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de suivre Severus qui portait doucement Harry dans ses gros bras protecteurs.

Draco était très nerveux de porter ainsi ce jeune enfant dans ses bras, il avait peur qu'il lui arrive un accident, donc il suivit Severus de très près derrière.

- Mon pauvre chéri, je souhaiterais tellement subir ces souffrances à ta place, je me demande pourquoi cela ne m'est pas arrivé d'ailleurs.

Severus culpabilisait encore, comme toujours quoi. Il ne referait plus jamais l'amour à son mari si cela devait toujours se terminer comme ça.

Les étudiants, en pause, regardaient la scène en bavardant tout bas les uns avec les autres.

Alex sautillait de bonheur à côté de Drago et il regardait sa petite soeur. Il l'aimait déjà et pour lui, elle était un ange! Elle était vraiment belle.

- Ah vos gueules... murmura Harry pour tous les gens autour de lui. Ils les entendaient un peu trop fort dans sa tête et cela lui donnait une migraine affreuse.

Ils entrèrent dans leur appartement et se sentit étendre dans un lit confortable... mais froid, ce qui le fit frissonner.

- Je peux dormir ?

Mais il n'entendit aucune réponse car celui ci c'était déjà endormit.

Drago était assit au salon, Alex à ses côtés, regardaient la petite merveille, attendant Severus.

Severus revint dans le salon et s'assit aux côtés de Draco.

- Alors.... n'est-elle pas mignone? Pauvre Harry, je me demandais pourquoi il était d'une humeur bizarre aujourd'hui. Maintenant je sais.

Il regarda Draco qui tenait toujours la petite.

- Tu n'aimerais pas avoir d'enfant Draco? Tu me semble un père né à te voir tenir la fillette.

- Oh.... j'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.

- Mais, à ton âge, on est en amour, on a quelqu'un à aimer et des projets futurs. Pourquoi ferais-tu exeption?

''Parce que j'aime ton mari et je m'apperçois que je suis gay.'' Pensa t'il un instant.

Mais il ne pouvait certainement pas le lui dire. Il lui remit l'enfant dans les bras et il se leva.

- Je... j'ai encore le temps d'y penser, j'ai seulement 17 ans.

Bonne excuse qui ne dure jamais longtemps.

- Elle est vraiment belle, elle ressemble vraiment à Harry, peut-être à cause de ses yeux.

Il regarda dehors, vaguement dans ses pensées. Non, il n'aura jamais d'enfant, surtout si c'est pour être des Malfoy et continuer la lignée de son père.

- Je vais te laisser, à moins que tu ai besoin de mon aide?

Il voulait partir pour ne pas souffrir lui même.

- Harry doit dormir profondément maintenant, tu es mon invité, si tu veux rester, il n'y a pas de problèmes tu sais, un peu de compagnie ne pourra pas me faire de mal.

Il posa la petite que Draco lui avait remis dans l'ancient petit berceau de Alex qui n'avait même pas eut l'occasion de dormir dedans encore, puis recoucha Alex sur le sofa, celui-ci était tombé de fatigue.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois ici de toute façon, je n'aime pas être seul dans des moments pareils et comme tu es mon petit protègé, je t'aime beaucoup et j'aime ta compagnie. Souria-t-il.

Il prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et la serra très fort.

- Merci. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

"Est-ce que tu vas me remercier d'avoir presque brisé ton mariage?"

Drago ôta sa main de celle de Severus, ne se sentant pas trop à l'aise, toujours à cause du baisé.

- Je... je dois te le dire Severus. Je ne suis pas sur que tu vas m'aimer toujours après. Une seule chose, j'espère que tu ne me frapperas pas même si je le mérite.

Il avait peur, il allait tout perdre. Il allait perdre son Mentor puis un allié avec la force du temps. Celui qui avait toujours été la puisque ses parents ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait pleuré dans ses bras, il s'était fait bercer par lui.

- J'ai vraiment réagi sans penser aux conséquences.

- Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela? Que s'est-il passé de si grave? Demanda Severus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- J'ai sûrement fait douter Harry de toi, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé!

- Mais de quoi parles-tu au juste Draco? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, même que tu aurais tué ma mère que je ne pourrais pas te frapper, je te connais tellement, tellement que je pourrais t'épouser et avoir une vie monotone sans rien découvrir de toi. Dis-moi ce qui te tourmente mon ami.

Snape passa sa main sur le visage de Draco, cela n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir rassuré, mais au moins Draco savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire.

- Je... j'ai...

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi est-ce si dure de l'avouer? Parce qu'il aimait Harry? Parce qu'il allait réellement tout perdre?

Il se retourna pour ne pas voir le visage de Severus mais qu'il le dise... s'il réussissait par le dire.

- Se midi... j'ai... je... J'ai voulu parler à Harry alors je l'ai amené à l'écart...

C'est déjà un début et Drago n'était pas sur de réussir le reste... EMBRASSER! Pas dur à dire... courage! Malheureusement, c'était Harry le Gryffondor.

- Mais... euh... ce que je voulais lui dire n'est pas sortit comme je le voulais... je...

1... 2... 3... Allez! Drago n'avait plus le choix, c'était maintenant ou sous torture.

- J'ai embrassé Harry.

- D'accord....... et?..... Il n'y a rien de mal, je t'embrasse souvent, c'est quoi le problème?

- Je..... Je l'ai pas embrassé par pure amitié... J'en avais envie parce que je.....

- Je vois.... Dit Severus. - Et il s'est laissé faire, il t'a embrassé aussi? Demanda-t-il, un peu déboussolé, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

- Heu...

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal.......... si Harry l'a fait, il l'a fait....... je ne pourrai rien y faire..... Mais dis-moi s'il t'as embrassé lui aussi, s'il-te-plaît. Dit-il en lui tenant le menton vers lui pour le voir.

Drago ne put répondre et détourna le regard ce qui répondait clairement à la question de Severus.

Oui, Harry l'avait embrassé à son tour et avec la langue, langoureusement... avant de lui dire qu'il le détestait.

- ... C'est pourquoi il ne veut plus que je l'approche... je comprends... je... j'ai été trop loin et je comprendrais si tu veux que je disparraisse...

Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas mais si c'est se qu'il voulait, il n'aurait aucun choix à faire, il partirait.

- Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, Draco. Bien sûre tu as eu tord parce que tu savais que Harry était mon mari, mais s'il l'a aussi fait, c'est lui qui est bien plus coupable que toi.

Severus se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front puis le regarda.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela va revenir, cela va s'arranger..... en tout cas entre toi et lui.

Si Harry lui avait fait ça, c'est que soit il ne l'aimait plus, soit qu'il lui manquait quelque chose dans leur relation ou encore...... que Harry ai déjà aimé Draco....

- Et le fait que tu découvre ce que tu es vraiment justifie un peu ton geste, Harry étant la seule parsonne gay que tu connaisses.

Il lui souria, un sourire un peu brisé de tristesse, mais il allait penser à ça plus tard, pas maintenant, pas en compagnie de Draco, ce qui le ferait se sentir encore plus mal que maintenant.

Drago regardait sur le meuble de télévision, les dessins que Alex avait fait. Il y avait une maison et une auto mais la plus belle était celle ou Harry était au milieu avec un bébé dans les bras, Severus entourait de son bras ses épaules et de l'autre tenait la main de Alex. Dire que celui ci connaissait la venue au monde de cette petite fille... même qu'on pouvait appercevoir les cheveux mauve du bébé.

On entendit une plainte de la chambre et le premier réflex qu'eu Drago était de se préciper vers la chambre mais s'arrêta bien vite en pensant que c'était Harry qui se plaignait et c'était à Severus à y aller. Lui, il restait auprès de Alex qui dormait toujours.

Pauvre Draco, il se sentait déjà asser mal comme ça, il attendait que Severus le gronde ou quelque chose, mais Harry le coupa. Là il était seul au salon en compagnie d'une âme d'enfant et d'un nouveau né.

... Severus entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit pour voir son mari, il était inquièt sur son étât.

- Harry? Il l'appella pour voir si le jeune mari s'était rendormi, ou pour voir si c'était lui qui avait fait ce bruit.

Harry avait les traits crispés. Il avait très mal et même se demandait si s'en était réellement normal.

- Fait mal... trop mal.

Il se tenait toujours le ventre à deux mains, oui c'était son ventre qui lui faisait mal et non, euh, hum, son entre-jambe.

Harry fini par ouvrir les yeux un peu.

- Comment va-t'elle? Elle dort?

Il n'entendait aucun bruit du salon, il se demanda si Drago était partie.

- Elle dort, Draco est là, il les surveille. Tu veux retourner à l'infirmerie? Demanda Severus en s'assoyant à côté de Harry.

Il pensait à ce que Draco lui avait dit, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, il voulait que Harry aille bien, il l'aimait asser pour passer par-dessus ce que Draco lui avait révélé plus tôt.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Harry, retournons-y d'accord?

Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue, même si ce n'était pas le moment, puis le regarda en attendant une réponse.

- Ne te sens pas mal, je te porterai.

- Je ne sais pas... Je veux être ici avec toi. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi.

C'est en le voyant si inquiet que Harry comprenait tout l'importance de son amour pour lui. Il ne vivrait pas sans lui.

- Tu peux peut-être allez lui demander si elle n'a pas quelque chose que je pourrais prendre? Je suis trop bien dans notre lit pour bouger.

Il réussit pareil à se relever un peu pour l'embrasser, embrasser l'amour de sa vie, celui qui lui a fait ses deux enfants... et c'est deux seuls enfants.

- Je vais envoyer ton hibou. Dit-il en écrivant un message sur un parchemin. - Comme ça je pourrai rester avec toi. Puis il envoya Hedwige par la fenêtre.

Il serra Harry dans ses bras et lui donna un autre petit baiser en attendant le hibou.

- ... Draco m'a raconté pour ce qui s'est produit et je....

Il s'arrêta sec, il ne savait pas quoi dire au fond, il n'avait pas pensé avant de commencer cette conversation.

Harry referma les yeux. Il savait que cette conversation viendrait un jour mais il espèrait sérieusement qu'il serait debout et non couché à endurer son mal sans pouvoir se défendre correctement... mais avait-il vraiment quelque chose à défendre? Il l'avait fait, il était coupable mais Severus n'allait pas le quitter pour ça? Oh Merlin! Pourquoi Malfoy avait parlé? Crétin. Harry avait mal maintenant encore plus qu'avant et Severus semblait en piteux état aussi. Harry connaissait que trop bien cet expression sur son visage et elle voulait tout dire.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Je...

Mais qu'allait-il dire? Il n'était pas plus avancé.

- Harry c'est rien, parlons-en une autre fois, je n'ai pas choisi le bon moment, excuse-moi.

Severus l'embrassa.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu m'expliqueras plus tard et s'il n'y a rien à expliquer, qu'il en soit ainsi, je ne te demanderai jamais rien.

Le hibou entra et remit le petit contenant de cachets que mme Pomfresh avait soigneusement emballé. Il en donna deux à Harry comme indiqué, puis regarda Harry se calmer un peu, il adorait les remèdes de mme Pomfresh, ils foctionnaient si vite.

Il lui passa une main sur le visage et lui sourit.

Harry n'avait plus la force de sourire, s'endormi très vite avec les cachets qu'il venait d'avaler puis eu tout juste le temps de souffler à Severus qu'il l'aimait avant de sombrer.

... Drago venait de prendre la petite qui venait de se réveiller, elle avait l'air d'avoir soif et il ne savait pas s'il devait aller dans la chambre tandis que Severus et Harry y était tous les deux seuls. Mais prit son courage à deux mains et alla vers la chambre quand Severus en sortait.

- Je crois qu'elle commence à avoir faim.

- Ah, bon heuuu.... Laisse-la moi, tu peux partir, je dois m'occuper de Harry de toute façon.

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et descendit rejoindre Alex qui dormait toujours.

Draco s'en alla sur le champ, un peu embarrassé, mais un peu mieux aussi. Quand il se mit à penser à Harry, il se senti à nouveau triste.

...- Allons ma jolie, on va boire un peu maintenant. Dit Severus tout sourire à présent.

Il lui donna un biberon comme Harry le lui avait déjà montré puis retourna s'assoire pour le lui faire boire afin de ne pas laisser Alex seul.

- Ah mes petits amours, je vous aimes tellement.

Harry se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit et apperçue que le lit était plein. Alex était collé sur lui, les poings fermés, il dormait profondément. Severus était à l'autre bout du lit, la petite entre ses bras mais il ne dormait pas, la petite parcontre, dormait et respirait très fort, elle allait surement ronfler plus tard comme son père!

- Bonjour, murmura t'il. - Il est quel heure?

- Il est 3:47am mon amour, tu devrais te rendormir, une grosse journée demain t'attends...... deux enfants, c'est pas rien j'en doute pas une seconde. Oh et.... Pour les cours, va falloir oublier ça cette année, toi comme moi.

Il lui toucha le visage du bout des doigts et resta à son poste de protecteur pour la petite.

- Mais toi..... pourquoi tu ne dors pas?

- J'ai fait un cauchemard et je crois que les cachets ne font plus effet.

Il se releva un peu, son corps devenait enquilosé. Son corps... il était devenu tellement moche... Son ventre n'était plus aussi ferme depuis qu'il avait accouché de Alex et maintenant avec la petite, il était pire. Il se sentait réellement laid. Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait se regarder dans un miroir mais qu'il puisse se lever à nouveau. Est-ce qu'il allait plaire toujours à Severus? Il n'osait même plus se regarder.

- Est-ce que nous allons rester ici vu que tu n'enseigneras pas?

Il ne savait pas lui même s'il aimerait mieux rester ou partir mais la décision finale sera Severus qu'il l'aurait.

- Tu sais, je serai toujours demandé en cas de problèmes, mais si tu veux partir, si tu crois que se sera mieux, c'est ce que nous ferons. Tes amis pourrons nous visiter de temps à autre aussi.

Il lui envoya un baiser dans les airs, trop loin de Harry, les deux enfants au milieu du lit, puis lui souria encore.

- Harry je...... je veux juste savoir....

Mais il lui avait dit qu'il ne le forcerait pas à en parler, il se rappellait maintenant.

- Tu veux un aute cachet?

- Tu voulais savoir si je voulais un autre cachet?

Il trouvait la phrase de son amour bizare prononcé comme il l'avait fait mais bon, il n'était quand même pas la pour essayer de déchiffrer ça cette nuit.

- Je... j'sais pas. Je ne crois pas en avoir besoin et j'veux pas me retrouver drogué sur les pillules après puis je n'ai pas trop envie de me rendormir, j'suis bien la.

Alex commença à bouger beaucoup et sans faire exprès, bien sûr, donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de son papa à qui le souffle venait de se couper d'un coup sec.

En fin d'compte, j'crois qu'il va prendre les cachets.

Severus se leva de peine et de misère pour aller porter Alex dans son lit et alla même chercher le berceau dans le salon pour le mettre dans la chambre afin de ne pas faire un second bébé gâté.

Il revint se coucher près de Harry, qu'il prit tout contre lui après lui avoir donné une autre pillule.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il en frottant le ventre de Harry tout en le couvrant de baiser dans le cou, il voulait le faire se sentir bien malgré le moment, au moins jusqu'à ce que le cachet fasse son effet.

- Tu devrais vraiment te rendormir, tu as besoin d'un grand repos après tout ça.

Il prit une grande respiration dans le cou de son amour pour sentir sa bonne odeur et déposa un tout petit baiser.

Harry réussi un sourire en sentant les caresses de son amour.

- Je vais finir par me rendormir si tu continues comme ça. Mais, c'est toi qui a besoin de repos plus que moi, tu ne tiens plus!

Il se demanda s'il le trouvait toujours séduisant comme avant... C'est fou! Pourquoi il se sentait comme ça? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de savoir comment il pouvait le trouver maintenant? Il se risqua pareil.

- Sev... est-ce que tu me trouves toujours beau pareil?

Il se mangea le dedans de la joue en attendant la réponse.

- Pareil? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Bien sûre que je te trouves beau! Tu es la personne la plus attirante que je connaisse à vrai dire. Tu es mon amour, je ne te quiterrai pas pour un petit ventre de plus! De toute façon, tu vas redevenir comme avant si il n'arrive pas un autre incident comme celui d'aujourd'hui. Ria-t-il en lui passant sa langue dans ce même cou.

Il passa également une jambe sur celle de son Harry et l'entoura d'un bras.

- Ne doutes jamais de ce que je pense de toi, c'est compris? Ajouta-t-il en allant lui pincer une fesse pour le faire sourire.

- Non, plus jamais d'incident de se genre, compris? Hehehe deux c'est amplement! Le troisième va me tuer c'est pas une farce!

Il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus amoureusement.

- Aie! Sev, fait attention avec ton genou s'il te plait... je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre accident non plus!

Il ria un coup, il se sentait bien, il était prèt.

- Hum... si tu veux me poser des questions, tu peux le faire... mais... je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé dans ma tête...

La honte, le sentiment de culpabilité refit surface en lui.

- Non, je voulais seulement savoir si tu l'avais fait parce que tu le voulais ou parce que Draco t'y avait forcé, ou qu'il te l'avait demandé, mais laisses tomber, ce que je voudrais vraiment savoir c'est si tu es bien avec moi, est-ce qu'il te manque quelque chose pour être heureux mon ange?

Et oui, Severus croyait que c'était lui le problème et non Harry, pauvre homme, toujours à essayer d'être parfait.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, je ne vais pas mourrir pour ça.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait voulu? Non et oui...

- C'est lui qui m'a embrassé la première fois...

Oups, desfois il ne savait pas qu'il était le roi des idiots en disant une chose pareil...

- La deuxième fois... c'était moi mais je crois que c'est par pulsion que je l'ai fais. Je l'ai tellement détesté sur le moment... Pourquoi il m'avait fait ça s'il savait qu'on était heureux ensemble? Il ne croyait quand même pas avoir sa chance? Il en a aucune et je te le dis Severus, tu es mon seul amour et tu le resteras jusqu'à le fin de ma vie. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que ce que tu m'offres et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin.

Il finit par lui donner un baisé sur le dessu de la tête.

- Je t'aime.

- Merci de m'aimer, même si je suis loin d'être parfait. Lui dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Qui aurait cru que Severus se souciait autant de lui-même? Qui aurait cru que Severus pouvait aimer? Il se demanda ces questions, lui aussi. Harry avait cru en lui, il l'avait avec lui pour le prouver et rien n'allait faire du mal à Harry ou à sa famille..... sa précieuse famille... Comme il était heureux.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement...

** Quelques mois plus tard, à la mi-juin**

- Alex? Tu viens ? Je vais faire un tour dehors, on va laisser papa avec ta petite soeur.

Harry attendit Alex arriver en courant. Il était tellement grand maintenant! Il avait tout d'un garçon de 5 ans. Autant parlé que marcher, il savait lire depuis longtemps et maintenant il écrivait comme un pro. On ne parlera pas des potions qu'il commençait à maîtriser aussi bien que Severus. Il avait pris déjà des cours avec McGo et il réussissait presque tous les transformations des premières années et c'est sans parler du cours de sortilège qu'il avait pris devant la classe de Gryffondor tandis que Hermione le gardait, il avait vraiment épaté tout le monde, bref, un vrai géni, pourtant... il n'a que 6 mois.

Ils sortirent donc dehors, au gros soleil ou tout le monde en profitait très bien. On voyait des groupes partout entrain d'étudier soit pour leur examen normal, BUSE ou bien leur ASPIC, ceux que Harry ne passera pas avec ses copains.

Ils les apperçurent en dessou d'un arbre et marcha dans cette direction. Ça lui faisait toujours bizare de voir ça, Drago avec Hermione, Ron, Seamus et Neville parlant et riant ensemble.

Alex qui était trop excité de les voirs, couru dans leur direction en criant, ne laissant pas son papa leur faire la surprise.

- Harry! Alex! Mais ou est Carolènna? demanda Hermione heureuse de les revoirs.

- Avec Severus, il devrait arriver bientôt.

- Vous avez vraiment réussit vous deux! Lança Ron en riant.

- En effet. Dit une voix derrière Harry, c'était Severus avec la petite dans les bras.

- Nous avons une nouvelle pour vous. Ajouta Severus en regardant Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi? Un autre enfant? Demanda Draco les yeux épouvantablement grands.

- Oh Harry, c'est merveilleux! S'écria Hermione.

- AH! J'imagine déjà nos soirées figurines ensemble! S'énerva Ron.

- Attendez! Laissez-les parler, par Merlin! Dit Seamus.

Harry ria de bon coeur, ils ne s'imaginaient pas une seule seconde de se qu'ils allaient leur demander.

- Non, pas un autre bébé par Merlin!

Harry ne l'aurait probablement pas supporté de toute façon!

- On a parlé Severus et moi et on sait dit qu'on avait pas vraiment eu de lune de miel à cause de plusieurs choses auquelle on ne pensait pas que ça allait arriver, m'enfin... On part un mois tous les deux ensembles seuls.

Il regarda Severus dans les yeux et ils se sourièrent. Son envie de l'embrasser était vraiment forte. Lui qui était assis à côter de ses amis lui prit la main pour qu'il s'assoit à son tour, collé sur lui même avec les regards des autres sur eux, depuis le temps, ils étaient habitués.

- Mais... commença Hermione. - C'est merveilleux!!! Ou vont être les enfants?

Harry pouffa, c'était maintenant qu'ils allaient vraiment rire Severus et lui.

- Ben voyons! C'est la que vous entrez en scène! Vous vous transformez en gardienne pendant un mois entier! Et pas n'importe ou... Dans notre maison en Écosse!

Et voilà maintenant leurs réactions à la chaine!

- HEIN? Dit Ron.

- Heuu.... on a pas les moyens d'habiter là tout un mois! Dit Hermione.

- Moi je vais tout vous fournir! Déclara Draco. - Bah quoi, j'ai les moyens!

- Merci Draco, mais nous avons déjà pensé à cela. Reprit Severus. - Tout est déjà acheté, vous ne manquerai de rien, même que Harry a pensé à la réserve de friandises pour Ron, donc vraiment, si vous voulez faire des achats, ce sera ce que vous voulez.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! S'écria Ron. - Quand est-ce qu'on part??

Harry souria de toute dent! Ils allaient avoir leur vacance... Oh bien sur il allait s'ennuyer de ses enfants mais bon, se n'était que pour un mois.

- Les nerfs Ron! Hehe, après les ASPIC, il y a encore une semaine de cours mais on part avant, donc vous ne seriez pas la pour la remise des diplômes mais Dumbledore va allez vous les porter en main propre en Écosse.

Il espèrait que ça ne les dérangerait pas trop de manquer leur dernière semaine à Poudlard... Il aimerait tant partir le plus vite possible!!

- Et puis? Vous êtes d'accord? Ou vous préférez... bah... de pas y aller... vous avez le choix la! On vous tord pas un bras! Sauf que... j'pourrais le faire si vous dites non...

Harry fit une moue, pour encourager le OUI!

Hermione lança un regard aux deux autres qui étaient presque à genoux devant elle pour la supplier de dire oui, ils allaient pleurer sinon...... en tout cas c'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient.

- Mais bien sûre! Avec un grand plaisir même! Finit-elle par dire tout haut.

Severus embrassa Harry sans gêne devant les trois autres, puis les regarda...

- Merci... Ça fait si longtemps que j'en rêve.

Il donna un autre baiser à Harry puis se leva.

- Bon, je vais aller préparer à mager, je vous revois plus tard.

** Sortie du dernier examen des ASPIC pour les 7ièmes années **

- FINI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Ron du plus fort qu'il pouvait en plein milieu du Hall.

Drago pouffa à ses côtés et lui donna une petite tape amicale derrière la tête.

Alex qui se trouva justement dans le Hall cria à son tour. Quand il entendait quelqu'un faire ça, il se disait qu'il avait le droit aussi. Il s'approcha en courant de ses copains et sauta dans les bras de son 'minoncle' adoré, Drago. Malgré qu'il aimait beaucoup Ron, il lui donnait toujours des bonbons en cachette.

- Et puis? Comment on se sent quand on est libéré comme ça? demanda Harry à ses amis. - Dire qu'il faut que je recommence l'année prochaine... seul sans vous... non non je pleure pas!

Harry c'était approché d'eux, il y avait tant de monde près des portes de la grande salle! On croirait une rebélion!

- Bon, Severus voulait que je vienne vous demander si vous voulez venir prendre votre dernier repas avec nous dans nos appartements.

- OUI OUI OUI OUI!!!! Cria une fois de plus Alex.

Ils n'avait pas trop le choix d'accepter cette invitation surtout que Alex le voulait tant!

- D'accord Harry! Nous serons la dans une heure, le temps d'aller nous laver. À tantôt!

Puis Harry partie rejoindre Severus, avec Alex qu'il avait repris avant de partir.

7 couverts sur la table...... Severus savait que trop bien qu'Harry allait inviter ses amis pour ce dîner d'au revoir.

- Volaille... de toutes sortes.. légumes et bon vin, j'espère qu'ils aimeront. S'engoissa Snape une fois de plus.

- MMMMMMMMMMMMMiiiiiiiam! Ohhhhhhh J'ai FAIM! Cria Alex de toutes ses forces.

- Patience, patience, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, patience! Lui dit Severus tout doucement.

On sonna à la porte et Harry alla répondre. Les bonsoirs dits, ils allèrent tous s'installer à la table et mangèrent.

- Hummm délicieux mon amour, c'est décidé, je ne t'échangerai pas!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire! Et se qui devait arriver, arriva. Carolènna se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait que quelques mois, on ne pouvait donc pas trop lui en demander.

- Quand le devoir t'appel. Désolé, je reviens.

Harry se leva et alla chercher cette petite fille bruyante. En arrivant dans la cuisine elle cessa tout bruit et regarda tout le monde avec ses grands yeux verts. Elle se mit à papiller joyeusement quand elle remarqua Hermione au bout de la table, seule femme à bord!

Harry alla donc y porter tandis qu'il prépara le biberon et revena quelques instants plus tard.

- Tu veux le lui donner? Tu devras t'habituer de toute façon! Hehe.

- Oh oui! Dit-elle.

.... Le temps était venu de se dire au revoir, Severus et Harry tenaient leurs enfants dans leurs bras et les embrassaient sans cesse, mais tout ce dont Alex avait hâte était d'aller avec Ron et Hermione, il ne pensait qu'à ça.

- Sois sage mon ange. Dit Severus alors qu'il déposait Alex sur le sol, qui coura immédiatement vers Ron.

Il eût une envie soudaine de pleurer comme une madelaine, mais il ne le fit pas, il ne voulait pas que Alex soit triste.

- J'ai toute confiance en vous, prenez-en bien soin. Ajouta-t-il avant de se frotter un oeil pour empêcher la larme de sortir.

Harry remit tendrement Carolènna dans les bras de Hermione.

- N'est pas peur de mettre Draco et Ron en punition la! Je te donne la permission Mione.

Il l'embrassa sur les joues puis se retourna prendre son bagage.

- S'il y a quoique ce soit Hermione, rejoint Dumbledore ou madame Pomfresh à Poudlard, ils sont déjà averti. Bon... et bien, je crois que tout est dit...

Harry avait du mal à quitter ses enfants... lui qui croyait que se serait quand même un peu plus facile.

Il embrassa une dernière fois sa petite fille et se retourna vers Severus.

- Prèt?

Il soupira, pour deux raisons, il allait partir loin de ses enfants... et il allait passer des vrais vacances, une vraie lune de miel avec son mari.

Severus était heureux, enfin seul, après tant de temps, avec son mari, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

**Une fois dans le train**

- Ah, j'espère que tout va bien pour Hermione, Ron et Drago, les petits sont durs à vivre parfois... Je me demande s'ils se demandent où nous sommes? Et si ils attrapaient froid? Ou s'ils était malade ou se brûlaient? Oh, ils pourraient tomber en bas des escaliers.... imagines! Harry tu crois que Alex va être gentil pendant tout un mois? Tout d'un coup que Hermione se lasse de les garder? Et si jamais Alex et Carolènna se chamaillent?...

Il continua ses question un gros trois minutes, il angoissait vraiment.

Il se colla à Harry et reprit une autre série de questions encore plus stupides que les précèdentes.

- Severus!!! On se calme! Il n'arrivera rien de tout ça! On fait juste préparer Hermione, Ron et Draco aux joies d'être parent! Puis on prend nos vacances! Alors s'il te plait tais-toi et fait quelque chose d'utile! Comme m'embrasser....

Harry colla ses lèvres contre ceux de son mari, en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille s'excusa rapidement en disant se tromper de compartiment puis referma la porte.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la timidité de cette fille face à l'homosexualité.

- On est réellement parti la... on n'est plus du tout en Écosse! On vient de franchir les lignes... Dis-moi, tu aimerais faire quelque chose?, suggera Harry en regardant Severus d'un de ses airs aguicheurs.

- On laisse la porte du compartiment débarrée et je m'occuppe de toi.

Mais c'est que notre Severus aurait des idées pas très subtiles...!

- Ou tu préfères attendre qu'on soit arrivé? Alors je te pose mille et une questions... Et là tu t'endors.... ou....... Il lui donna un baiser dans le cou... - J'embrasse ici... Un autre petit baiser - ... et ici... dit-il en mettant sa main à un endroit sensible de Harry.

On frappa à la porte et on l'ouvrit, mais Severus n'y prêta pas attention, il continuait son petit jeu...

La personne partie et Severus regarda Harry, qui semblait ne pas apprécier.

- Ah, désolé, que quelqu'un nous suprenne m'a rendu fou....

- Sev... on barre cette porte sinon je m'endors, compris?

Il se leva lui même la barrée puis revient s'assoir sur son mari.

- Tu es devenu dingue! Je sais bien qu'on est des sorciers mais si ça aurait été un malade homophobe qui nous aurait sauter dessu? J'aime mieux ne pas y penser!

Un mini sourire discret apparue sur ses lèvres...

- Et si tu me faisais oublier cet incident ? demanda t'il toujours aussi innocent.

- Attendons d'être arrivé par Merlin, nous n'avons que 8 minutes devant nous!

Severus embrassa son mari comme un déchainé tout le temps qu'il restait, il promenait ses mains partout sans oublier un seul coin, excitant son mari au plus haut point...

- Ah.... dommage..... nous sommes arrivé..... encore quelques minutes avant que nous soyons dans notre endroit bien à nous.

Ah ce Severus, encore et toujours aussi languinant!

... - Voilà! Comment trouves-tu notre chambre? Elle est magnifique non? Lança-t-il en entrant dans le luxueux appartement.

L'hôtel ou ils étaient arrivé était luxueux à mort!! Je suis même prèt à parier que le manoir Malfoy n'est pas aussi majestueux!

- Sev... ça coute une fortune ici...

Il se retourna pour bien regarder toutes les pièces de leur 'appartement d'hôtel'.

- C'est complètement fou!

Il regarda par la fenêtre et apperceva la plage et un paquet de gens riche se promener en bas.

- Sev, pourquoi?

- Parce que je t'aime. Lui dit-il en le prenant tout contre lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement. - Profites-en mon amour, c'est de bon coeur.

Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre ensemble, Severus tenait Harry contre sa poitrine et lui embrassait la joue, tout près de la bouche, il l'aimait tellement!

- Je te donnerais tout ce que je possède si tu me le demandais, tout cela n'a aucune importance à côté de l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Il lui caressa un peu le visage et on cogna à la porte.

- Service aux chambres, le repas des arrivants est servit! Cria la voix féminine derrière la porte.

- J'espère que tu as faim mon ange. Dit-il en allant ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer la dame avec le plus gros chariot de nourriture jamais vu dans un hotel.

- Joyeux anniversaire monsieur Snape. Dit-elle en lui remettant une enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Et comment savez-vous pour mon anniversaire? Personne ne le sait?

- Un certain Dumbledore me l'a dit au téléphone. Puis elle repartit, laissant Severus ouvrir l'enveloppe...

- Joyeux anniversaire Severus! Votre séjour ainsi que toutes vos dépenses sont payés, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour vous empiffrer et... bref, vous aimer. Ci-joint quelques petites douceurs de ma part. A.D.

Severus ouvrit la petite boîte qui venait avec la lettre et y découvrit des sucreries, il ria.

- Quoi? Ton anniversaire? Mais tu ne m'avais rien dit! C'est pas juste, je ne t'ai rien acheté! Et ne me dit pas que seul ma présence suffit et bla bla bla parce que je deviens fou!

Harry lui sauta dessu et l'embrassa encore et encore ne laissant pas Severus lui répondre. Et la porte qui n'était pas réfermé au complet se réouvrit sur la dame qui avait oublié de rentré la bouteille de champagne. Harry prit une teinte rouge du à la position dont il était placé en ce moment et se recula, s'excusant à la dame d'avoir à voir ça. Elle lui souria en disant qu'elle était habitué et que rien ne la choquait.

- Ne vous en faites pas Messieurs, vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Et puis, c'est à moi de m'excuser de ne pas avoir cogné avant d'entrer.

Elle repartit en leur souhaitant de bonne vacance et de téléphoner au numéro rouge sur le téléphone s'ils désiraient autre chose.

- Ah, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du sang de bourbe juste à savoir ce que tu pourrais m'acheter et puis, c'est vrai..... je n'ai besoin de rien....

Il ouvrit le champagne et en donna une flûte à Harry.

- Nous sommes ici pour nous deux, pas juste pour moi. Sais-tu quel âge j'ai aujourd'hui? Oh et.... J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux en attendant sa réponse. Allait-il être fâché que Severus lui offre quelque chose en ce jour? Il lui tendit une petite boîte pas plus grosse qu'un jeu de cartes et fixa son regard.

- Quoi? Un cadeau? Mais Severus!!!!!!!

Il regarda la petite boîte et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Mon anniversaire n'est que dans 5 semaines moi! Et je ne veux pas de cadeau...

Il regarda son mari avec un regard de colère... mais les faces qu'ils faisaient était plus drôle que d'autre chose.

Il décida alors d'ouvrit son cadeau, la curiosité le gagnait! Quand il l'ouvrit... la bouche s'ouvrit toute grande en regardant ce que c'était puis regardait Severus après.

- C'est une folie! Encore plus que tout ce que tu m'as offert jusqu'à aujourd'hui!!

Il regarda le bijoux en se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment porter une chose aussi belle.

- C'est rien voyons, tu sais ce que c'est?

Severus le prit dans ses mains et l'attacha autour du cou de Harry.

- C'est un crystal de Durques. Quand un dragon meurt, dans son coeur se forme un crystal qui absorbe toute la lumière de vie de la créature, mais comme il est rare de retrouver un dragon décédé, ces petites merveilles sont presque innexistantes.

Il lui donna un long baiser, caressant sa nuque, puis le regarda encore.

- Il a cette presque invisible couleur de vert, comme tes yeux.

Il lui sourit, c'est tout ce qu'il était capable de faire.

- Je t'aime.

Harry était capable de faire beaucoup plus que lui sourire et l'embrassa lentement et longtemps jusqu'à temps que son ventre fasse un bruit bizare lui disant qu'il n'avait pas mangé encore.

- Oups, m'excuse...

Il regarda du coin de l'oeil la table rempli de nourriture puis souria à Severus en se levant vers le buffet de 12 personnes.

- On devrait mettre un sort de conservation après. On est pas pour gaspiller tout ça non?

Il se servit une assiette... ok... qui pouvait en faire 3 mais bon... Severus le regardait avec un drôle d'air.

- Nah, j'suis pas enceinte, soulagé?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire! Oh non! Depuis Carolènna, Harry prennait des potions régulièrement puis ils n'oubliaient jamais le sort de contraception.

Ils mangèrent donc, bavardant de tout et de rien sans oublier de leur amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, puis vint enfin le temps de relaxer, après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude sous une pomme de douche qui avait de la pression, oui, celle des cachots était vieille quoi, ils s'étandirent sur le lit et se mirent à bavarder encore, mais de choses inutiles cette fois-ci, ils buvaient leur deuxième bouteille de champagne avec plaisir par contre.

Minuit.... une heure du matin et ils ne dormaient toujours pas, décalage horraire oblige. Pour eux, il n'était que 10pm.

Harry mangeait Severus du regard. Il avait l'air d'un loup affamé. Et il l'était aussi.

Harry commença à caresser la peau nue de son mari. Sa main passait de son genou et montait jusque dans le haut de son dos puis redescendait.

- J'ai envie de toi mon amour. Imagine... demain, personne pour nous réveiller, pas d'enfants, pas de cours, rien du tout.

Il se colla tout contre Severus.

- Ou peut-être es-tu trop fatigué mon coeur? demanda Harry le sourcil levé.

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait vraiment douté que 'peut-être' Severus était vraiment fatigué quand Harry jouait les agaces comme en ce moment.

- Ah, je croyais que ce serait toi qui serais fatigué, je.... oh..... mmmmmm.... Fut-il coupé par les caresses de son bel amant.

Il roula au-dessus de lui et lui donna un baiser passionné.

- Pourquoi tu es si beau? Pourquoi je t'aime autant? Pourquoi.... Coupé par un baiser soudain, Severus se donna entièrement à Harry, il n'en voyait plus clair tellement il était aveuglé par l'amour... ou..... le désir...

- Seuls....... pour un mois tout entier... mmmm.

.... Ou le champagne ....

Harry aussi ne voyait plus très clair. Il ne voyait que son amour, il voyait que leur désir, la passion se montrer encore le bout du nez. Entre deux baisés, Harry lui disait qu'il l'aimait. C'était ultra romantique! Même si les deux consernés se foutait royalement du romantisme en ce moment.

Harry pensa un bref(très bref ok?) instant pourquoi Severus n'avait pas un bout de vêtement sur lui... il avait envie, comme d'habitude, de déchiqueter quelque chose sur son mari, malheureusement, il se contenta de grafigner gentiment le dos de son précieux amoureux.

- Oups! C'est partie tout seul mon amour...

Mais il n'était pas désolé le moindre du monde.

Comme Severus le faisait toujours souffrir, Harry lui griffait le dos, c'était devenu un jeu très prisé par eux deux.

- La ferme et embrasses-moi...... Dit-il pour effacer le sourire mâlin que Harry arborait fièrement.

Severus lui mordit un mamelon...

- Oups désolé, c'est parti tout seul!

Et aussitôt il posa sa main sur le sexe déjà trop dur de son mari.

- Par Merlin Harry! Mais ça ne fait qu'un mois que nous n'avons rien fait, tu veux m'achever? Demanda-t-il en sentant la brique de béton entre ses doigts.

Harry grogna très fort.

- Juste un MOIS?????????? Si tu avais dit heure, j'aurais peut-être compris mais bon sang Severus! Fait un mois qu'on à rien fait du tout! À part quelques petites gâteries quand on avait le temps ou pas trop fatigué! Oh et puis mords-moi encore!

Harry aimait mieux son Severus agissant que parlant, c'était tout naturel! Ils étaient tellement habitué de parler au lieu de faire du sexe que s'en était rendu une habitude... qu'ils allaient brisé durant un long mois... et Harry souria à cette pensée si belle! Ou plutôt bonne!

- Hummm... m'ennuyais de ses mains si habille.

Severus descendit le long du corps de Harry, il ne pouvait pas attendre lui non plus, finallement. Il écarta les jambes de Harry en poussant sur ses cuisses puis ne se fit pas prier pour engloutir le sexe entier de son mari dans sa bouche, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu gémir.

Ses doigts se dirigeaient lentement vers l'entrée intime qui semblait ne souhaiter que ça, il passa de nombreuses fois sa main dessus, puis y glissa leeeeeeeeentement un doigt.

Harry gémissa très fort. Tout pour plaire à l'amour de sa vie et tout pour ne pas lui déplaire.

Ses mains s'enfonça dans ses cheveux forçant sur la tête en même temps.

- Entre Sev... entre... au pire passe au plat principal tout d'suite, j'en meurt d'envie.

Il donna de violent coup de bassin. Ça faisait trop longtemps, il n'était plus capable de se contenir.

- Ohh... j'suis désolé n'amour...

Il essaye de reprendre sa respiration mais avec beaucoup de difficulter, il en suffoqua presque, il n'était plus habitué à tout se plaisir.

Vu les circonstances, Severus dû arrêter s'il ne voulait pas se faire perforer la tête pas en-dedans!

- Comme tu le désires.... Murmura-t-il en remontant entre les cuisses de ce dernier, lui levant les jambes légèrement pour avoir une poigne.... ça allait faire mal!

Il entra sans trop le préparer, mais Harry lui avait demandé, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait décidé de le faire seul, donc il entra en un grand coup rapide et resta immobile un instant pour voir si Harry allait bien, mais vraiment, il savait qu'il en demanderait encore plus tôt ou tard.

Harry cria! Oh non, il hurla! Au début cela parut lui faire mal mais au contraire! Il était tellement soulagé que son amour n'avait pas voulu le faire souffrir d'avantage! Il mouva le bassin immédiatement pour faire comprend à Severus d'y aller! Ah pis fort en plus, qu'il ne se prive surtout pas!

- Oh oui!!!.... j'en rêvais tellement!!! Réussit-il à dire en même temps que son mari commença se qu'il voulait.

Harry passa ses mains avec habileté sur le torse puis ensuite sur ses épaules pour finir par s'arrêter dans son coup et il attira Severus vers lui, comme un aimant qui recherchait sa moitié.

Severus ralentit la cadence, car il voyait bien que Harry n'allait pas mettre asser longtemps et, comme cela faisait un bout, il avait lu aussi envie de vivre ce moment du mieux possible.

- Oh mon amour.... dit-il en dirigeant les jambes de Harry autour de son corps. - Mmmmmm....

Il l'embrassa passionnément tout en continuant ses vas et viens réguliers, ne laissant pas trop le temps à Harry de reprendre son souffle, mais sans lui accorder la chance d'en terminer.

Harry voyait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas mais que son amour faisait tout pour le contraire.

- J'pourrai pas Sev.... Hmmmmm... non j'pourrai pas... longtemps...

Il se morda la main pour ne pas crier, pensant aux enfants qui étaient dans la chambre d'à côté quand il réalisa qu'il n'était vraiment pas chez lui et très loin de ses enfants alors il recommença à crier fort, pour être certain que ses voisins s'en plaignent le lendemain.

- Cries plus fort!.... La dernière fois que Severus avait entendu crier Harry remontait à quand ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfant. Il donna donc des coups très forts pour le faire crier d'avantage, ce qui le rendait fou d'excitation, surtout quand il regardait les yeux fermés très fort de Harry, il savait qu'il adorait.

Il y allait tellement fort qu'il croyait bien le tuer, mais Harry en redemandait toujours plus, à sa grande satisfaction. Il se cramponna à la tête du lit et poussa en Harry le plus durement possible, il se poussait à bout lui aussi.

- Arrgh!

On aurait cru à un tremblement de terre!

Severus faisait aller sa main à la même vitesse sur le sexe de Harry et le regardait sans détourner les yeux, oh oui, il adorait le voir dans cet étât.

S'en fut trop pour notre beau brun. Il se laissa aller en criant encore plus fort que fort et pour se retenir de recommencer à le faire il se releva en se tenant après Severus et alla le mordre... bien assez fort cette fois ci. Puis, s'en même y croire, une autre jouissance se montra le bout du nez alors il fit signe à son mari de ne pas arrêter sa merveilleuse cadence. Oh oui, Harry adorait et même admirait Severus quand il lui faisait... euh... quand il le baisait. Ses moindres gestes et se corps si parfait, même avec le beau petit ventre de vieillesse qui lui allait à la perfection, le rendait fou! Le voir bouger comme ça... hummmmm il bavait énormément.

Severus se servit de la semence de son amour pour glisser sa main encore plus vite dessus, il entrait et sortait rudement, arrachant des cris à celui qui le mordait de plaisir. Il cria aussi, enfin il avait atteint ce plaisir, mais continua tout de même, si vite, presque animal....

- Harry..... harryyyyyyy...... huuuhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm!

Il porta sa main enduite de cette sève chaude à la bouche de Harry, entrant un, deux doigts pour les lui faire sucer pendant qu'il l'amenait une tièrce fois vers l'orgasme.

Harry prit la main qui entrait ses doigts dans sa bouche et la descenda doucement sur sa poitrine, se carressant avidement.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir mieux qu'en se moment présent.

Il jouit. Il hurla. Il grafigna. Il embrassa... ...

- Ohhhhh...

C'était vraiment trop pour Harry, une larme coula de son oeil.

Juste après cela, Severus alla prendre le membre sensible de Harry dans sa bouche et lui soutira une autre jouissance, de laquelle il avala tout le résultat, jouissant lui aussi entre les mollets de son mari, sur le matelas.

- Je m'arrête... d'accord.... oui oui...... je vais te finir sinon!

Il suça encore une fois le bout du sexe de Harry puis remonta sur son corps pour l'embrasser passonnément, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

- Tu es une sacrée bombe, tu sais ça!

Harry souria.

- Ohh pas autant que toi mon amour.

Il l'embrassa à son tour et se colla sur lui.

- Faudrait prendre une douche tu ne crois pas? Puis nettoyer les draps... je dormirai pas la dedans... quand même dégoutant quand tu y penses...

Puis justement en pensant à autre chose, il éclata de rire puis se leva lentement, encore tremblant sur ses jambes, il était quand même vidé d'aplomb.

Ah, Severus était aux anges, il avait fait enfin plaisir à Harry depuis un trop long mois et il était prêt à le refaire n'importe quand, même juste après!

- Prenons une douche donc, j'en ai autant besoin que toi et, oui, je change les draps juste après...

Il allèrent sous la douche, refirent l'amour au moin deux fois et revinrent au lit, Severus avait changé les draps bien sûre!

- Ça aurait été cette vie tous les jours..... mais ah! Nous avons des petits trésors à surveiller maintenant. Il ria et embrassa son amour.

Harry ria à son tour puis se lova contre Severus.

- Une vie comme ça à tous les jours? Tu aurais voulu ma mort, oui?

Un grand hibou traversa la pièce et se percha sur une chaise non loin d'eux.

- Oh non, merde de merde!!! On commence nos vacances pis il y a déjà quelqu'un qui nous a trouvé? C'est quoi cette merde!

Disons que Harry n'était pas très content, il avait rêvé longtemps de ces vacances la et avec Severus ils l'avaient planifié pendant un mois! Le même que l'abstinence complète!

Mais non, c'était juste Hedwige qui arrivait de sa chasse nocturne, rien de bien effrayant.

- Mon amour? Demanda Severus.... - Malgré la potion..... As-tu le moindrement pensé à prononcer le sort de contraception..... parce que.... je n'y ai pas pensé.....

Oh.... Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se laisse guider par nos pulsions les plus fortes...

- Harry... Y as-tu pensé?

Harry secoua la tête.

- C'est pas grave! Se n'est pas la première fois qu'on ne met pas le sort puis j'ai pris ma potion ce matin avant de partir alors tout est O.K!

Harry n'avait pas tord... tout était correct, du moins, il commença à douter un peu mais il avait prit sa potion pourquoi s'inquièter? Parce que c'était la première fois que son mari lui faisait remarquer?

- Serres-moi fort contre toi, j'ai envie de te sentir près de moi toute la nuit mon amour.

Severus savait que la potion était fiable à 70, mais il ne le dit pas à son mari, il préfèrait attendre que leurs vacances soient terminées pour le laisser douter correctement, il se colla tout contre Harry et l'embrassa une bonne partie de la nuit tout en passant ses mains partout sur lui, s'attardant aux endroits de prédilection du jeune amour.

- Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le jour commence à apparaître (Comme nu autre quand on écrit lol!), puis s'endormit la bouche contre le torse de Harry, une main entre les cuisses de ce dernier et l'autre sous sa propre tête et sa jambe sur celles de Harry.

Harry émergea du sommeil... le peu qu'il avait eu mais il était heureux!

- J'ai faim. Dit-il avant même d'ouvrir les yeux et d'avoir dit Bonjour. - Oh oui j'ai faim.

Il poussa Severus un peu pour le réveiller mais rien ne fit, il dormait dur comme fer. Il se retourna et il vit 9h30 au cadran. Il se décolla et s'étira.

"Quand même 3 heure de plus qu'avec les enfants." pensa-t'il avant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son mari et sauta en bas du lit. Il s'habilla et descenda dans l'entré de l'hôtel prendre le journal du matin puis alla commander deux déjeunés pour leur chambre et remonta après. En sortant de l'ascenceur, il croisa quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du se trouver la, c'était ces vacances!

Severus ouvrit les yeux vers 9:58am et ne trouva pas Harry à ses côtés, mais il alla prendre une douche, même après en avoir pris une trois heures auparavant.

Il revint dans la chambre, aussi bien dire le condo, puisque cela avait l'air d'un appartement, très grand même et alluma le téléviseur du salon, attendant son amour.

Severus croyait que Harry avait dû aller à l'accueuil pour chercher quelque chose, alors il ne perdit pas patiende et se concentra sur les nouvelles du monde moldu, n'y étant pas plus intéressé que cela.

Il zappait tellement qu'il eût mal au pouce, c'est alors qu'il décida de commander à déjeuner, mais la femme de chambre fut plus rapide que lui et frappa puis entra après avoir entendu Severus lui dire d'entrer.

Un superbe déjeuner, bien trop pour deux, mais après tout, leurs vacances étaient payées!

Harry revient quelques minutes après que la femme soit venue porter le déjeuné. Il avait vraiment faim et quand il l'avait vu passer, il était partie immédiatement vers sa 'chambre'.

En ouvrant la porte, il apperçu Severus debout devant le buffet qu'il avait commandé un peu plus tôt.

- J'suis la! Fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

Il alla lui donner un baiser.

- Non, à peine une heure.

- Ohh... je suis désolé...

Il l'était vraiment mais ce n'était pas réellement sa faute non?

- Je.. hmm... j'ai croisé un batard que je connaissais et disons qu'on sait pas trop embrassé en se voyant. Désolé... j'aurais du revenir tout de suite! Je me sens mal la...

Il s'assoit et regarda son assiette, il n'avait 'presque' plus faim.

- Bah, voyons! T'en fais une tête! Je ne t'en veux pas...... pas après une si belle nuit.... Mange donc mon amour.

Il lui tendit un café bien sucré, comme il l'aimait, puis ils mangèrent tous deux en silence, affamés, ils avaient besoin de forces.

Après le copieux repas de matinée, il se minouchèrent un peu sur le divan du salon, ils n'avaient que ça à faire et ils aimaient ça.

- Je t'aime.

Harry s'assoit sur lui.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de passer une partie de la journée à la plage? J'ai envie de bronzer! Tu as vu la couleur de ma peau?

Il était devenu blanc, très blanc même! Il ne jouait plus au Quidditch, alors ses sorties dehors avaient été très espacé, toujours à la maison à s'occuper des enfants malgré qu'il était sorti avec eux mais pas assez longtemps pour bronzer mais ici... c'était le paradis pour le faire!

- S'il te plait...

Il redevenait têteux, il pouvait bien en profiter!

Comment résister à une si belle moue? Severus ne le pouvait pas! Tout ce que voulait Harry, c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire et rien d'autre.

- Si tu bronzes aujourd'hui, tu auras une belle couleur dorée ce soir et..... Il l'embrassa. - Tu seras irrésistible… Tu le sais?

Il lui sourit et alla à la salle de bain pour en ressortir avec deux très grandes serviettes de plages, puis en tendit une à Harry.

- Mets ces lunettes de soleil, elles sont bien et.... tu seras mangeable avec ce look!

En effet, quand Harry les mit, il devint comme une 'self-service' machine à fantasmes.

- Bon allons-y avant que tu ne sois trop nu pour sortir.

Harry éclata de rire mais le plus bizare pour lui c'est que Severus accepta de venir se faire bronzer... Ce dernier adorait sa peau blanche et le fait qu'il dit OUI rendait Harry surpris mais prit la main de Severus mais avant de sortir la relacha triste.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi un endroit gay?

Harry sourit et referma la porte derrière eux.

- J'ai honte de me promener comme ça Sev... t'as vu mon ventre? murmura t'il.

On pouvait bien voir les traces de ses deux grossesses mais qui pouvait se douter d'ou provenait réellement ses traces?

- Je vais aller mettre un t-shirt, j'fais pas un pas de plus comme ça!

- Non! Merde mon chéri, ya pas de honte à avoir, tu es loin d'être laid. Et si tu parles de ton ventre, j'ai le même alors qui se douterait? Ici, tout le monde est accepté, sois en certain. Je ne t'aurais pas enmené quelque part où nous aurions eût à nous cacher, mais quelle idée! Ria-t-il. - Allons Harry, ne cache pas un si beau corps.

Il le traîna presque de force vers la plage. C'est lui qui avait voulu y aller? Alors il irait!

- Regardes ce magnifique soleil!

- Oui... trop beau...

Il observa le soleil debout sur un coin de la plage ou ils s'étaient installé. Il y avait peu de monde dans se coin et il y avait même un autre couple gay un peu plus loin entrain de se bécoter, deux jeunes beaux garçons et Harry ne manqua pas de les regarder faire.

Il finit par s'assoir et fouilla dans le panier qu'ils avaient enmené et il en sortit une bouteille d'eau.

- C'est fou comme on est bien n'amour... j'arrive même à tout oublier mes tracas ici.

- Bien, c'est le but mon chéri, profite de cette journée, nous avons encore tant de jours à écouler, je veux que tu aimes tout ce que nous ferons....... nous ne sommes pas les seuls, tu vois. Dit-il en pointant le couple d'homme non loin d'eux. - Ça me donne des idées bien indiciplinées ce qu'ils font... Finit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu veux te baigner? Demanda-t-il. - Sinon c'est pas grave, parce que moi, je ne vais pas dans l'eau, mais je peux profiter de ce soleil pendant que tu y vas.

Harry n'était pas à l'aise avec le baisé de Severus en public mais essaya du mieux qu'il put et en espèrant que personne ne les ais vues.

- Hmmm... je vais aller me saucer, je reviens.

Il se leva et se dirigea doucement vers l'eau. Il sentait un regard enflammé lui brûler la peau et ça lui faisait penser de mettre de la crème en revenant. Il entra dans l'eau et s'enfonçant jusqu'en à avoir par dessu la tête. Nagea un peu puis revena vers le bord.

Quand Harry sortit de l'eau, oufff! Quelle vision! Un jeune homme à peine rougit par le soleil , trempé, les cheveux retombant sur sa figure.... Oh, Severus en eût une érection puissante!

Mais il continuait de le regarder entrer et sortir de l'eau, pour enfin pouvoir le contempler de plus près quand Harry revint pour demander le tube de crème, il devenait de plus en plus rouge, c'était magnifique.

- Tu veux que je te l'applique? Demanda Severus plein de bonnes intentions.

Harry l'avait vu... ce regard qui le faisait bander à chaque fois.

- Mais bien sûr! S'en était mon intention!

Il était toujours debout pour s'essuyer quand il remarqua en même temps que les jeunes hommes plus loin le regardaient avec envie et cela le fit rougir et il s'assoit automatiquement... il devait offrir une belle vue mais pourtant, il se sentait laid lui... son p'tain d'ventre laid.

Il sentit la crème très, trop froide glisser sur son dos et il gémissa. Les mains magiques de son mari commençèrent leur massage et Harry était aux anges!

Severus continuait d'enduire Harry de crème quand un des deux hommes que Harry avait apperçut s'approcha d'eux...

- Heu... Désolé de vous importuner ainsi, mais mon.... heu.... mon ami a dû me quitter parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, mais il a omit de me laisser... heu... heu... vous voulez bien me prêter votre crème solaire?

L'homme attendit un instant, persécuté par les regards de Harry et Severus.

- Je m'appelle Cédric, j'habite l'hôtel juste en arrière.

- Harry, dit-il en lui tendant sa main pour la serrer. Vous vous doutez bien pourquoi il ne dit pas son nom de famille...

- Sev? Tu me passes la bouteille?

Mais Harry n'avait pas détaché le regard du jeune homme. Il avait à peu prèt sa taille mais un peu plus grand. Il admira son corps finement musclé et il en était jalou. Dire qu'il serait comme ça s'il avait continué le Quidditch... Il secoua la tête puis attendit que Severus lui passe la crème.

- Peut-être le jeune homme apprécierait si tu l'aidais à s'appliquer la crème? Tu n'y arrives pas tout seul, j'en fais une déduction générale. Dit-il en souriant.

- Oh, je crois bien y arriver, sauf pour mon dos, car mon copai..... mon ami le fait d'habitude.... si ça ne vous gênes pas bien sûre. Dit Cédric.

- Ah, Harry n'est pas un gêné de nature... Hein Harry? Et puis... avoir l'occasion de... Mais il coupa parce qu'il allait dire une stupidité et ils rieraient de lui, il se contenta de passer le tube à Harry en faisant signe à Cédric de s'assoire en avant de son amour.

- Vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Cédric en s'assoyant.

- Euh...

Harry commença à appliquer la crème en même tant et le jeune sursauta.

- Oui.

Cédric comprendra bien le OUI comme il le voudra. Harry lui massait le dos tranquillement... si quelqu'un les voyait, il penserait bien mal...

- Tien, c'est fait.

Il se retourna serrer la crème dans le panier puis sortie des raisins encore très froid.

"Vive être sorcier" pensa Harry en mangeant.

- Je ne voudrais pas te gêner, mais tu as des mains de maître! Ria Cédric.

- C'est un maître en effet. Ajouta Severus en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.

- En quoi? Demanda Le jeune homme.

- Heuuuuuu.... dans l'art d'élever des enfants! Répondit Severus.

- Ohhhhhhhhhh! Vous en avez?

- Oui.

- Et ta douceure, elle vient de là hein? Demanda-t-il à Harry en lui touchant la main.

- Bah, j'suis plutôt toujours stressé. Je pogne les nerfs tout le temps. Il pense à me mettre à la porte à tous les jours mais je crois que le reste de ma douceur peut venir de la!

Et il parta à rire.

- Sérieusement, Sev... j'suis plutôt... hmm... entk! Tout sauf doux, non?

Harry était entrain de se faire draguer ouvertement devant son mari! Il faisait comme si rien n'était mais il était un peu mal à l'aise.

- Et toi? Quel est ton nom? Sev? C'est un bien petit nom.

- En fait, mon nom est Severus.

- Et ce Severus, il fait quoi dans la vie?

- Il est maître des poti....... heu.... je fais des mixtures relaxantes. Se reprit-il.

- Et ça fonctionne autant que ce petit massage que votre ami m'a donné?

- Mieux encore je dirais... Dit-il en regardant Harry.

Severus aussi se faisait draguer, mais lui, il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

Harry se demandait bien pour qui il se prennait celui la de LES draguer comme il le faisait... malgré qu'il aimait ça! Et il était séduisant...

- Tu fais quoi toi dans la vie?

Mais il avait l'air plutôt jeune...

- Et tu as quel âge?

Il n'allait surement pas continuer à se faire draguer par un mineur... il ne pourrait même pas l'inviter dans leur chambre...

"Mais à quoi je pense la..."

Lui et son mari dans son lit? Harry ne perdait pas de temps mais il secouait la tête une fois de plus. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait ces pensées impures!

- J'ai 20 ans. Je sais, j'ai l'air d'en avoir 16, mais au moins j'aurai l'air jeune plus tard! Ria-t-il. - Vous faites quoi ce soir? Parce que mon ami a un rendez-vous et je me demandais si vous auriez envie de fêter un peu, ou de faire quelque chose...

Il regarda Severus et lui fit un sourire séducteur, puis posa son regard sur Harry et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Je fournis ce qu'il faut si vous acceptez, ici, on sait s'amuser vous savez.

"À soir, j'pensais me faire baiser par mon mari mais tu changes mes plans la..." pensa rapidement Harry.

- J'en sais rien. On est arrivé hier midi alors on a rien de prévu à moins que tu as préparé quelque chose? dit-il en se tournant vers son amour.

- Non. 'À part une nuit endiâblée...' Pensa-t-il pour faire rire Harry.

- Vous acceptez?

Severus regarda Harry en questionnement.

- Moi cela ne me dérange pas, mais faut voir avec Harry.

- Pourquoi tu me laisses toujours les décisions finales? C'est toujours comme ça! s'énerva un peu Harry.

Il avait les nerfs à vif. Ça faisait quand même longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

- Bien d'accord, commença t'il plus doucement. - Si ça te dérange pas Sev, on accepte.

- Bien, je n'y vois pas d'objections.

- Alors dans quelle hôtel êtes-vous? Et dans quelle........ chambre? Finit-il comme un allumé de guerre.

- Le même que toi, la chambre 333.

- J'y serai à 21:00, d'ici là...... portez-vous bien... Dit-il en quittant, ne les lâchant pas du regerd.

- Ouais c'est ça. Non mais il se prend pour qui sérieusement? commença Harry un air mauvais. - Il te draguait devant moi comme ça sans gêne!

Harry se colla contre son amour puis l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ce qui va se passer c'est que j'vais le battre dès qu'il met un pied dans notre chambre!

Harry avait l'air déterminé mais bon, c'était Harry... disons que ses émotions jouaient au yo-yo depuis quelques minutes.

- Arrêtes! Il TE dragait en premier j'te ferai remarquer, ce qui prouve que tu n'es pas moche du tout, tu devrais être content.

Severus l'embrassa passionnément.

- Aller quoi! Il a l'air gentil non?

- Gentil? Tout ce qu'il veut c'est se faire baiser! C'est ça j'pense!

Non mais... Harry s'en foutait qu'il le draguait lui, il ne voulait tout simplement pas que quelqu'un drague son mari... le premier sentiment de jalousie qu'il ressentait.

Il fit un sourire coquin et regarda Severus.

- Je suis jalou... Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te drague...

Puis il lui sauta dessu et l'embrassa comme un malade.

- Mmmmm Harry.... N'ais pas peur, je ne me laissera pas séduire par autre que toi, tu es celui que j'aime avant tout. Dit-il en lui caressant le corps tout entier.

Severus le déshabilla presque, mais se retin vu l'endroit et, il savait depuis sa tentative dans le train que Harry n'aimait pas être vu quand il s'adonnait à ce genre d'activité avec son mari.

- Allons manger un peu, c'est l'heure du dîner et je meurs de faim.!

Harry grogna en se séparant de Severus. Il aimait ses caresses et pour une fois qu'il se laisserait faire.

Ils mangèrent, Harry alla se baigner un peu et se fit bronzer.

- N'amour, il est 2h30, on rentre faire une sieste avant le souper? Je commence à m'endormir et j'ai pas le goût de brûler non plus.

Ils allèrent se doucher, manger, puis dormirent jusqu'au souper. De là, ils finissèrent de souper et allèrent au salon pour écouter de la musique dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Puis 21:00 arriva........

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre…**

**Ça me rend triste aussi, ne vous en faites pas.**

**Merci à tous d'être rendu jusqu'ici.**

**Bizouxxxx**

**Caro'S**


	15. Chapitre 15

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** _

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**NdA : **_Petite news de dernière minute… ma co-auteur m'a faire comprendre(très substillement) qu'on devrait mettre la suite(qu'on a pas encore fini) avec la fic et non dans une autre en signalant que c'est une suite… bref si vous avez rien compris loll **à place qu'il ne reste que se chapitre… je vous annonces qu'il en reste encore 6** à part celui ci._

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Onarluca : **Ouais, toujours aussi bon hein ! Au moins, c'est pas le dernier chapitre, tu peux souffler in peu lolll Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros bizouxxxxx_

_**SNAPESLOVE : **Euh… faut vraiment jte réponde ? bizoux avec la langue ma chérie_

_**Ingrid : **J'ai fait vite pour cette fois ci pour vous donner la bonne nouvelle des 6 chapitres rajoutés !! Wouhou !! Hmmm… après ses chapitres, mais que la fic soit fini, c'est sur qu'on a des projets pour une série de OS mais pour ce qui est de partir une autre fic, rien n'est décidé pour le moment. C'est sur que c'est pas drôle pour Drago d'être rejeté, on en fait une marionnette se petit Dray… et tu verras que mes paroles vont être plus crédible un peu plus loin. Et pour Cédric, c'est un personnage qu'on a rajouté pour mettre un peu plus de pigmentation ! hehehehe allez, merci d'être encore la ! bizouxxx tout plein._

_**Shiny-misS : **Tu ne seras plus triste maintenant non ? 6 chapitres de plus !! Un évènement à fêter !! L'aventure va se poursuivre encore un peu ! hmm… tu as hâte de voir se qui va se produire avec Cédric hein ? Tu vas en avoir pour ton argent, je te le garantie ! lolllll tu verras bien par toi même… hehehe Et pour Carolènna… oui c'est une toute petite choupette ! Elle est magnifique ! Tu verras ! Pour l'affaire de Atma, la race de Caro et bien on n'en parle pas plus qui faut puisque l'histoire est plus concentré sur Harry et Severus mais… tu m'as donné l'idée d'une petite suite pour moi… à moins que Caro soit d'accord pour faire une fic avec moi encore ! hehehe Pour notre cher Severus, il est très compréhensible, heureusement ! sinon on serait mal ! Merci pour cette review ! gros bizou mouillé !_

_**Vif d'Or : **Coucou !!! C'est sur que je t'attendais avant de poster ! Une review de moins à écrire franchement ! loll je ne peux pas poster sans ! lolll j'déconne ! Le faire à 3 ? Tu crois ? bah dépêche toi et lit vite vite !!! Bizouxxxx_

_**Lune : **Salut à toi ! Je t'avais envoyé un e-mail mais j'ai recue un e-mail comme quoi tu l'avais pas recu quelques jours plus tard alors je m'excuse. Je réponds toujours au question importante par e-mail :( mais bon… Harry n'est pas enceinte ! :P et puis pour savoir se qu'ils font faire… je te dirais de lire la suite loll a plus_

_**Drix : **omg… ok ok… j'ai essayé de déchiffrer ta review pis ça ma l'air que t'as aimé les chapitres d'avant, alors c'est cool ca hehe On est deux à écrire et c'est un peu plus compliqué de pouvoir conjuguer tout ca comme il faut pis de toute manière lol allez, il ne reste plus 1 chapitre mais bcp plus ! a plus_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**15/21**_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Toc toc!

Harry leva un sourcil. Au profond de lui, un côté espèrait qu'il ne vienne pas et de l'autre le contraire.

- Va répondre n'amour.

Harry regarda donc son amour se lever aller répondre à l'intrus, comme Harry aimait si bien le nommer dans sa tête. Il était tellement séduisant... ohhh... il n'aurait pas du le laisser répondre! Il portait un pantalon noir un peu plus grand qui lui donnait un air décontracté puis une chemise en toile de la même couleur. Il avait mis du parfum, le préféré de Harry et ses cheveux étaient peignés de la même manière que quelques heures auparavant.

- Bonsoir.... J'ai heu... J'ai apporté à boire et à grignoter... Dit-il timidement.

- Bonsoir. Rétorqua Severus en lui faisant signe d'aller s'assoir à côté de Harry.

Severus n'était pas fou, il voyait bien que Cédric plaisait à son mari et quoi de mieux qu'un peu de fantaisie pour son amour. Il aimait voir Harry en étât de désir.

- Alors, vous voulez faire quoi? Demanda Severus.

- J'en sais rien, Nous connaître, peut-être? Dit-il en regardant Harry d'un drôle d'air.

Harry se leva, il n'aimait pas la présence du jeune homme trop près de lui. Il avait l'impression de perdre un peu ses moyens.

- Je vais servir du vin, se dépêcha t'il de dire. - Un bon vin rouge... une coupe? finit-il par dire en regardant Severus et Cédric à tour de rôle.

Il entra dans la petite cuisine et fouilla un peu partout dans les armoires quand il fini par s'appercevoir que les coupes étaient suspendu juste devant lui. Il s'exaspèrait lui même quelques fois.

Il servit le vin en prennant bien son temps.

... Pendant ce temps, dans le salon...

- Et toi, Severus, tu as des mains douces comme celles de Harry?

Severus fut choqué par la question, mais ne se laissa pas intimider...

- Oui. Les vôtres?

- Je crois que oui, mais faudrait voir... Dit-il en changeant de place pour aller s'assoire à côté du maître.

- Harry n'aimera pas que tu sois près de moi.

- Il peut venir avec nous, ce divan est grand non?

- Je suppose que oui. Dit Severus, mal à l'aise mais bien ouvert à tout évènement.

Harry pénétra dans le salon les coupes à la main et son coeur ne fit qu'un bon dans sa poitrine. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent pendant une fraction de seconde puis reprit son sang froid.

- Tenez, dit-il en approchant les coupes de leurs mains qu'ils prient immédiatement.

Harry alla passer un mauvais commentaire mais s'abstient de justesse. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il passe pour un sauvage. Il alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Severus mais à une bonne distance quand même et jeta de bref coup d'oeil aux mains de Cédric qui étaient trop proche de son mari.

Severus se leva, voyant le malaise, puis alla mettre de la musique...

Erreur...

- Oh cette chanson est parfaite! Dit Cédric. - Tu n'as rien contre ce que je danse avec ton ami, Severus?

Severus hésita...

- Absolument pas, allez-y. Dit-il en s'assoyant pour les regarder.

Il est vrai que la musique que Severus avait choisie était particulièrement bonne, Cédric alla vers Harry et lui tendit la main.

Harry regarda la main de Cédric puis se tourna vers son mari en prennant une gorgée.

Severus lui fit signe d'y aller, après tout , il voulait que Harry ait du plaisir.

Harry déposa son verre sur la table et se leva incertain tout en prennant la main du jeune homme.

Il détestait la musique qui jouait quand il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que son amour qui lui demandait pour danser. Une chanson très lente, trop lente résonnait sur les murs de l'appartement d'hôtel.

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Cédric et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas simplement mon 'ami' Cédric... fais attention à ça...

Et ils dansaient encore... collé... très collé.

- Je sais.... j'ai cru comprendre.... mais vous êtes tellement... Il coupa en lui donna un petit baiser sur l'oreille, rien de bien mal, juste pour tâter le terrain quoi.

Severus l'avait remarqué, mais ne dit rien, il aimait voir son mari en situation un peu embarrassante car il savait qu'il trouvait Cédric séduisant.

Cédric descendit ses mains un peu dans le dos de Harry et commença à respirer dans son cou, juste pour voir s'il pouvait soutirer un peu d'approche de Harry. Le survivant semblait si timide.

Harry n'était pas du tout intimidé ni timide d'ailleur!! C'est juste que... c'est juste qu'il était moins habitué maintenant qu'avant, un point c'est tout!

- Tu sais... tu pourrais presque réussir à m'exciter comme ça... commença t'il.

Et la chanson changea pour une autre un peu plus rythmé.

- ... Si la chanson n'aurait pas fini... finissa t'il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- La prochaine chanson lente..... Je te réserve donc! Dit-il tout bas, mais asser fort pour que Severus l'entende.

Severus sourit en regardant Cédric, il était asser séduisant, dans les bras de son amour.

- Vous voulez encore du vin? Demanda Severus, la bouteille déjà dans la main.

Harry se retourna vers son amour et lui sourit.

- Volontié.

Il alla vers Severus et lui tendit sa coupe l'instant de la remplir puis en avala la moitié, il faut dire qu'il était délicieux! Un bon vin rouge fruité!

Il s'assoit à ses côtés et se retourna vers Cédric.

- Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie Cédric?

- Je..... je.... Et bien.... Je suis commis dans le restaurant de l'hotel, je paye mes vacances comme ça.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, c'est comme voyager gratuitement en apprenant un nouveau métier.

Severus voyait les choses d'un beau côté.

- Parce que à Pré-au-lard, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'emplois... Oh....

Cédric venait de dire Pré-au-lard, là il allait devoir inventer un endroit d'où il venait pour ne pas révèler sa vraie identité.

Harry éclata de rire! Pré-Au-Lard... il ne s'ennuyait pas de la lui... mais Harry décida de le mettre à l'aise.

- J'avoue... surtout durant les vacances d'été. Les étudiants partent alors moins besoin de commis dans les magasins.

Harry prit deux bonnes gorgées avant d'aller embrasser doucement Severus.

Les yeux de Cédric devinrent ronds...

- Ah.... Vous êtes à Poudlard?

- Oui, je suis professeur là-bas, prof de potions.

- Ah c'est vous le grand Severus, celui qui effrait tout les étudiants, le dur au coeur de pierre et bla bla bla! Ria-t-il.

- Ah, c'est ce qu'on dit de moi? HAH!

- Oui, mais je vois bien que c'est le contraire. Et toi Harry, tu es en quelle année?

Harry s'accota sur l'épaule de son mari.

- J'étais en 7ième mais faut je recommence cette année...si ça me tente...en tout cas c'est à cause de mes deux enfants, c'est pas trop facile surtout quand Severus enseigne.

Il prit la télécommande et changea les chaines.

- Ah et pour la rumeur sur le méchant professeur Snape... tout est vrai, ne te fit pas à ce que tu vois maintenant.

Puis il se retourna pour lui tirer la langue.

- En fait je suis vraiment un démon quand il s'agit d'enseigner. Ria-t-il.

- Ah bon. Est-ce que les autres étudiants le trouve aussi séduisant que tu le trouve, Harry? Tu dois être l'heureux chanceux, même si Severus est cruel, cela n'empêche pas les jeunes filles ou... jeunes homme de le trouver à leur goût?

Harry regarda quelques instants son mari puis se retourna vers Cédric.

- En fait, je ne sais pas. Moi, c'est le fait qu'il m'ait trop faite rager depuis ma première année... Il ne fut s'empêcher de rire. - C'est cette année, quand il m'a échappé d'un suicide en me mettant 1 mois en retenue qu'on sait, disons le, beaucoup plus connu... Je ne regrette rien et pour une fois je ne regrette pas mon nom non plus.

Il se colla contre Severus.

- Avoue le! C'est ma popularité et mon cul royal qui t'a attiré!

Mais Harry était vraiment crampé de rire! Il se remplit une coupe coupe de vin... même qu'il finissa la bouteille en même temps.

"Faudrait aller en chercher une autre après."

Severus se leva, mais plus de vin dans l'armoire...

- J'ai dit que je fournirais tout, alors j'ai tout! Dit Cédric en ouvrant son sac remplis de boisson et choses à grignotter.

- Ah bien. Dit Severus.

La musique avait l'air de vouloir reprendre une tendance lente...

- Vous savez, je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer des sorciers ici, surtout ici. Dit-il en se rapprochant des deux autres

Harry se leva et se retient de justesse au bras de Cédric.

- Désolé... j'ai perdu l'équilibre.

Son nouvel ami garda le bras de Harry dans sa main et l'enmena un peu plus loin pour la danse promise. Harry se laissa aller à la musique et au rythme de Cédric. Son torse frottait doucement sur le sien... et dangereusement! Il devait faire attention à l'érection de l'envie!

- Ton copain ne sera pas jaloux que tu sois ici en ce moment? Ou il ne risque de ne jamais le savoir? murmura t'il proche de l'oreille de Ced.

- C'est pas vraiment mon copain, il essaye plus de le devenir, mais comme c'est un jaloux possessif, j'ai pas envie de m'embarquer dans une relation houleuse.

Severus le regardait, il était impressionné par tant de maturité, comme Harry.

- J'aime mieux attendre de trouver la bonne personne, mais rien ne m'empêche de me faire des amis... Conclut-il.

Harry s'accota la tête sur son épaule.

- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Il a mon âge, arrogant, jaloux, prétencieux, beau cul, belle gueule mais il est sensible alors... ça peut être moins pire!

Harry se c'était pas apperçue qu'à chaque parole, il soufflait doucement dans le cou de Cédric qui ne restait pas indifférent. Puis sa main droite qui effleurait doucement sa nuque de l'autre côté... Agace jusque d'dans l'ignorance.

- S'il est aussi attirant que toi, je veux bien que tu me le présente... Murmura-t-il.

Severus remplissait les coupes de tout le monde et se calla dans le fauteuil pour regarder les deux jeunes homme danser à leur gré, il aimait voir Harry dans un étât si près de l'excitation et en plus, pas par lui, cela rendait Harry différent et Severus en était excité.

La main de Cédric descendit le long du dos de Harry pour s'arrêter juste en haut du fessier, puis l'autre caressa très subtillement la base du cou de ce dernier.

- Quel est ce parfum? Ça sent si bon.

- Ramdon de Nika Chiconi... c'est doux, non agressant pour les autres... et c'est excitant...

Tout ça dit sur un ton sensuel.

Il continua à se coller d'avantage sur lui.

- Hmmm... commença Harry tout bas. - Il commence à être excité mon Serevus... ça serait drôle de tester quelque chose...

Harry promena le bout du nez dans le cou de Cédric qui eu un frisson bien visible.

Severus s'apprêtait à prendre une gorgée de son vin, mais laissa vite tomber en voyant le geste de Harry. Mais c'est que sont Harry devenait chaud?...

"Tu me fais quoi là? T'as envie de me faire souffrir pour me faire payer?!" Pensa-t-il en reposant la coupe sur la petite table devant lui.

Cédric n'aurait jamais pensé à cette idée pour toucher le magnifique Jeune homme avec qui il dansait.

- ....Ça fonctionne? Demanda-t-il en déposant un secret petit baiser dans le cou de Harry.

Harry fit un minuscule sourire.

- Mieux que je le pensais... mais c'est pas encore assez...

La chanson changea pour un autre aussi 'slow' alors ils continuèrent à danser.

La langue de Harry passa dans le cou de Cédric jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille puis sa main droite monta dans ses cheveux les aggriper.

Severus en avait des papillons dans le ventre, tout ça était trop séduisant pour lui, mais il resta quand-même à regarder en silence.

- D'accord, laisse-moi faire un instant et nous verrons bien...

Cédric posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Harry et approcha sa figure considérablement de la sienne, sans regarder Severus, car il verrait le petit jeu des deux garçons.

- Ça te gênerais? Demanda-t-il en approchant sa bouche encore plus.

- Jamais... lui parcontre...

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ceux de Cédric une fraction de seconde puis Harry sortit sa langue pour toucher la sienne mais toujours en dehors de leurs bouches. Elle passa et repassa sur ses lèvres, il savait que trop bien l'état dans lequel son mari pouvait être à l'instant même et ça l'excita autant.

Ses mains descendèrent elles aussi en passant sur le torse de son ami puis s'arrêta sur ses hanches qu'il rapprocha plus proche encore de lui.

Severus se contenait toujours, que pouvait-il faire de toute façon? Il avait droit à un spectacle exquis et ne s'en priverait surtout pas!

- Embrasses-moi..... Dit-il tout bas avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de Harry, lentement sans rien brusquer.

Puis il lui caressa un peu le bas du dos, sensuellement et jetta un coup d'oeil à Severus. Cédric lui sourit avec satisfaction et Severus lui rendit ce petit sourire qui voulait carrément dire 'Continuez'.

Cédric descendit un peu plus ses mains, sans trop descendre toutefois.

Harry lui n'osa pas regarder Severus dans les yeux, il craignait exploser de rire alors il se contentait soit de les avoirs fermés ou de les avoirs sur Cédric.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser en profondeur, donc avec la langue et ne se gêna absolument pas pour le montrer indirectement à son mari toujours installé sur le divan non loin d'eux.

Il recula de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir une fois de plus, le regarder. Harry jubilait aux fortes pensées que pouvait avoir Severus.

Ses mains montèrent une fois de plus derrière la tête de son compagnon de danse lente puis alla l'embrasser dans le cou ou il prennait réellement son temps.

Cédric échappa un sourd gémissement, lui, il ne le faisait pas juste pour un test, probablement que Harry le savait et c'est pour cela que ce dernier en profitait.

Il passa légèrement une main sur le derrière de Harry puis remonta aussitôt, portant sa main sur la poitrine et sa bouche glissa sur le cou, embrassant avec sa langue, tirant un peu la peau de ses lèvres.

Sa respiration était chaude et lente, ici on parle de Severus, il regardait avec envie, ses doigts jouaient entre eux, il prit encore une coupe de vin entière et en versa une autre.

"Ah mon amour! Toujours une idée pour me rendre fou!....... oh oui touches-le..." Pensa-t-il encore.

Les mains de Harry glissèrent sous la chemise de son inviter puis décida plutôt de lui déboutonner doucement dévoilant à chaque bouton, le corps musclé de la plage qui avait fait rêver Harry un peu plus tôt.

Il se pencha un peu pour pouvoir admirer délicatement cette poitrine avec sa bouche et sa langue.

Les gémissements, autant de Cédric que de Severus le rendait un peu plus fou chaque fois.

C'était magnifique du point de vue de Severus, il avait tellement envie de faire quelque chose, son désir augmentait trop vite et les deux garçons le faisaient exprès.

Cédric s'assit sur la table de salon et posa ses mains derrière lui comme appuis en regardant Harry se désouler sur lui. Il vit l'étât de Severus, finallement.

- Tu ne crois pas que..... ton amour......... pourrait..... en pro.... profiter un peu? Demanda-t-il de peine et de misère, caressant les cheveux de Harry.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu avais l'air si sensuel quand tu embrassais, maintenant j'en suis convaincu." Pensa le maître.

Cédric releva la tête de Harry avec sa main et l'embrassa, il avait envie de se coucher sur la table et d'entrainer Harry avec lui, mais ce serait peut-être trop..... ou trop vite du moins.

Harry se releva quelque peu pour vidé sa coupe de vin qui trainait derrière Cédric puis l'embrassa passionnément et releva la tête ou plutôt les yeux vers Severus en parlant à son jeune ami dessou lui.

- S'il veut en profiter... il viendrait de lui même non? Il n'a surtout pas beson d'invitation....

Puis il retourna découvrir une autre partie du corps de cet apolon devant lui tout en sentant les caresses de ce dernier dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle..... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.... à moins que ce soit ce qu'il veut.... là je dis pas...

Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de bouger sous Harry, il aimait trop, ce Harry était plus que doué.

"Voudraient-ils que je me joigne à eux?" Pensa Severus en callant une autre coupe, incapable de les regarder sans durcir.

Cédric regarda Severus et lui fit toutes sortes de messages pour lui montrer qu'ils voulaient de lui.

La main de Harry se promenait sur lui et se rapprochait un peu trop dangereusement de son entre-jambe, il ne voulait pas rien faire sans le mari de ce dernier, il voulait que tout se passe bien sans jalousie surtout.

Harry continua un peu puis alla l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Bien... s'il ne veut pas nous rejoindre... on va allez à lui...

Il se releva puis tendit une main à Cédric qui accepta avec plaisir avant de se retourner vers le concerné sur le divan.

Harry s'approcha avec un regard dont il faudrait réellement se méfier... Il s'installa à la droite de Severus et Cédric occupa la gauche. Sa bouche dans son cou...son genou entre ses cuisses... et sa main caressant son torse férocement, du moins un peu plus qu'avec Cédric.

Cédric prit le menton de Harry pour l'embrasser à deux pouces de la bouche de Severus puis le laissa embrasser son mari en baisant le cou du maître.

Qui allait tenter d'aller plus loin?

Severus finit par sortir de sa surprise quand Harry l'embrassa et se mit à caresser les deux garçons de ses deux mains. Il passait ses doigts près des cuisses de son mari et son autre main découvrait la poitrine musclée de Cédric.

Harry en profita pour débouttonné rapidement la chemise de Severus pour avoir lui aussi un beau torse à caresser et à embrasser... lui ferait tout pour ne pas enlever le sienne...

Harry alla embrasser et mordre les mamellons de son mari et d'une main discrète, passa sur l'intimité de Cédric pour l'exciter d'avantage bien que... bon...

Il mouva doucement le bassin sur la cuisse et la main de Severus qui se promenait par la... il voulait que quelqu'un touche à son érection, elle lui faisait atrôcement mal... déjà mais il tenait bon.

Severus savait ce que Harry aimait, il savait que son mari détestait souffrir et cette fois-ci, il ne le frerait pas souffrir puisqu'il ne savait pas ce que Cédric aimait. Il déboutonna le pantalon de Harry d'une seule main et entra sa main pour aller directement empoigner cette érection qui semblait faire mal attrôcement. Il fit de même avec Cédric, mais beaucoup plus lentement parce qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain inconnu, il fallait le dire.

Cédric gémit et posa sa main sur la 'sensible' érection de Severus et massa doucement ce qu'il y trouva, énorme en fait.

- mmm...

- hhhmmmm..

Gémissements sortaient de toute bouche.

Tandis que Severus avec les mains occupées, Harry s'avança droit sur la bouche de Cédric pour l'embrasser, en même temps que sa main gauche descenda sur l'érection de son mari et tomba sur la main de son voisin d'en face, il ne put réprimer un sourire.

"Il n'est surement pas vierge..." Pensa soudainement Harry surtout en se disant qu'il allait vraiment avoir peur s'il voyait se que son mari avait comme 'verge'... Mais n'en fit rien pour le moment et commença plutôt à défaire les boutons du pantalon... Les gémissements de son mari lui permit d'éjaculler une première fois.

Ce qui enflâmma Cédric qui baissa la tête petit à petit pour aller rejoindre le sexe de Severus tout en saisissant celui de Harry de sa main libre.

Il y allait à un rythme régulier, essayant tant bien que mal de la prendre toute dans sa bouche, mais il ne voulait pas se tuer non plus.

Severus avait une soudaine envie de baiser........ comme un malade à vrai dire, il était trop excité. Il avait un goût pour se faire prendre, comme cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, pas qu'il en était triste, mais il en avait une envie folle.

Harry fit signe à Severus de se lever pour pouvoir lui enlever se pantalon rendu trop étroit pour lui et pouvoir l'avoir tout nu devant eux.

Cédric et Harry eurent la même idée... ils se levèrent puis enmena Severus dans le lit ou ils pourront s'amuser avec lui avec toute la place qu'ils avaient besoin. Ils montèrent tous les deux sur le lit et se dirigèrent vers le sexe de l'aîné(mdr).

Harry se plaça au tronc du pénis et Céric entreprit de sucer le gland avec avidité. Harry avec habileté passa sa main droite derrière la cuisse de Severus pour titiller l'anus de ce dernier... fallait commencer à le préparer, c'est Cédric qui allait le prendre.

Severus prit le temps de graver cette image dans sa tête puis ferma les yeux en rejettant la tête par en arrière, c'était le paradis. Deux bouches aussi habilent l'une que l'autre le faisait gémir sans bon sang.

- Oh arrêtez.... Severus allait jouir s'ils n'arrêtaient pas, mais bon, il était possible de jouir plus d'une fois pour lui et Harry, donc il ne s'inquiètait pas trop.

Cédric embrassa Harry tout en faisant attention de bien frôler le sexe de Severus pendant le long baiser, il touchait Harry pour l'entendre aussi.

Mais Harry, pour une fois avait quand même un très bon contrôle de lui même. Il releva un peu Cédric pour lui enlever ses pantalons et ses boxer pour pouvoir être beaucoup plus confortable pour le faire jouir une première fois avant de le regarder pénétrer son mari. Quand se fut fait, il le poussa légèrement pour avoir une meilleure entrée vers son entre jambe. Il prit le sexe de Cédric au complet dans sa bouche et commença les vas et viens rapidement. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien apperçevoir d'autre vu sa position actuelle mais il s'en contenta pour le peu de temps qu'il restera comme ça. Cédric n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Au bruit de la bouche de Harry, Severus regarda et vit toute la scène, faut dire qu'il avait la première place.

Pendant que son mari ravageait le membre de Cédric, Severus en profita pour faire glisser un doigt en celui-ci, se rapprochant d'avantage de l'arrière.

- Aller, fait-le crier.... Dit Severus tout bas à son mari dans lequel il insérait un second doigt. Il alla mettre sa main sur la nuque de Harry, guidant ainsi ses montées et descentes puis commença à retirer ses doigts pour laisser place à son sexe gonflé.

Severus coucha Harry sur le ventre entre les cuisses de Cédric et se coucha par-dessus, laissant sa 'verge' à l'entrée, passant et repassant dessus pour bien l'exciter.

Harry fit ses vas et vients encore plus fort puis ressorta le membre de sa bouche pour mordre doucement le bout du gland... si après ça il ne jouissait pas vite, Harry donnait sa démission. Il remplaça alors le travail de sa bouche par sa main.

- Sev... fait pas ça ce soir, je t'en supplie...

Encore une fois et devant un invité, Harry allait le tuer.

Il retourna à sa position initiale, sucer son bel ami.

Severus roula les yeux en souriant puis entra doucement. Au même moment Cédric jouissait fortement et donnait de grands coups de bassin vers le haut, il en voulait encore.

Severus se tenait aux épaules de son mari et regardait Cédric qui avait l'air de se chercher.

- T'en as envie, n'est-ce pas?..... alors laisses-toi aller.... Chuchota Severus au jeune blond.

Cédric lança un regard à Harry comme pour lui demander la permission, mais celui-ci était en plein plaisir, alors peu importe ce qu'il lui demanderait, la réponse allait toujours être 'mmmm oui oh' et j'en passe.

Harry était complèterment perdu comme à chaque fois que Severus le pénètrait, seul ombre au tableau maintenant que Cédric n'était plus devant lui, était qu'il n'avait rien de bon à voir.

- .... grrr.... hmmmmmm.... Sevy.... j'veux changer d'place... dit-il en plusieurs fois.

Harry grognait toujours quand son amour s'enleva d'un coup sec de lui. Il aimait ça en plus! Ça l'existait le p'tit batard!

- Où tu voudras mon chéri. Dit-il en se redressant, frappant une poitrine ferme derrière lui, Cédric, qui venait pour faire plaisir à Severus ainsi qu'à lui-même.

- Tu n'as qu'à te retourner sur le dos.... Dit-il en continuant de le caresser passionnément.

Cédric, lui, attendait de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

"Occupe toi de lui..." Harry se coucha sur le dos et les regarda.

Il vit Severus s'allonger sur le dos et le beau p'tit blond s'installer.

Cédric passa sa langue sous les testicules puis la descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de Severus et commença à le pénètrer d'un doigt et en rajouta après. Il était habille, il savait quoi faire.

Pendant ce temps la, Harry empoigna son sexe brûlant... il voyait son mari avoir du plaisir par un autre... pour la première fois.

Et Cédric n'était pas quelqu'un de timide, il alla agacer le sexe de Harry de sa bouche pendant que deux de ses doigts exploraient l'intimité de Severus.

"Ce qu'il est sexy..." Pensa Cédric en regardant Harry. "Lui aussi, par Merlin!" Pensa-t-il encore en voyant Severus du coin de l'oeil.

Cédric s'occuppait du couple comme un pro, il aimait les voirs tous deux apprécier ce qu'il leur faisait, mais il était temps d'aller un peu plus loin. Il retira sa main de l'entre-jambe de Severus, ôta sa bouche de sur Harry et vint poser le bout de son sexe juste là où Severus semblait le vouloir, puis fit signe à Harry qu'il pouvait bien prendre place sur l'érection de son mari pour le rendre totalement cinglé.

Harry attendit que Cédric soit bien enfoncé en Severus avant de se positionner sur se dernier. Et juste avant de le rentrer en lui, Harry souria sadiquement à son mari et s'assoit directement sur son engin.

- Hmmmm Ohhhhh....

Oh oui c'était trop bon! Il sentit les mains de Cédric sur ses hanches, il servira d'appuie faut croire mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était une douce caresse...

Pour sa part, il promenait rapidement ses mains sur la poitrine de Sev lui pinçant les seins en passant.

Cédric retourna la tête de Harry pour l'embrasser, comment résister à une telle beauté?

- Tu sais que tu es trop sexy.... Dit-il avant d'emprisonner la bouche de celui-ci avec la sienne.

Severus tenait également Harry par les hanches, caressant par le fait même les mains de Cédric, qui commençait de sérieux vas et viens en lui. En tirant sur Harry pour entrer en Severus, Cédric faisait s'enfoncer Severus en Harry avec la même force, ce qui rendait tout le travail encore plus excitant.

- HHHHHMMMMMMMM! Severus était probablement le plus chanceux, il était occuppé de partout et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire...

- Oh Harry...... Soupira Cédric en lui mordillant une épaule pour laisser sortir son trop plein d'envie.

Cédric voulait aussi connaître la sensation de Harry... mais Severus, croyait-il, allait être dur à battre. Il se demandait bien pourquoi un homme plus vieux comme Sev était si étroit et si facilement excitable...

- OH OUI! Hurla Severus, le plaisir jaillissant de partout.

Harry passa ses mains derrière sa tête pour pouvoir emprisonner celle de Cédric plus proche de lui mais une de celle ci perdit contrôle et alla directement sur son membre gonflé à bloc.

- Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Hmmmmm.... oh oui.....

Mais Harry n'en avait pas assez, il voulait avoir mal, il voulait faire mal, tout chamboullait en lui tellement il en voulait trop en même temps et que personne ne lui donnait ce qu'il voulait.

- Ced... mords-moi... fait moi mal...

Ça allait peut-être parraître bizare pour notre petit blond mais Harry en avait besoin, c'était un besoin plus que pressant pour pouvoir jouir.

Cédric ne se fit pas lent à la demande, il s'empressa de porter ses mains au devant du cou de Harry puis descendit le long du torse en prenant bien soin de lui faire sentir ses ongles, puis de ses dents, il pinça la nuque de ce dernier. Il remonta ensuite ses mains pour recommencer et finit par lui pincer durement les seins. Une main rejoignit le sexe dur de Harry pour le torturer un peu et le serrant bien fort, faisant des vas et viens secs et rapides. L'autre main s'accrocha au cou de Harry.

Severus mit ses mains sur les fesses de Cédric (oui c faisable, j'y ai pense comme il faut avant de l'ecrire ok lol) et le tirait violement en lui tout en montant et descendant cruellement sous Harry.

Harry était complètement partie, ne le chercher pas. Sous la 'douce' torture de Cédric et son mari il atteingnit l'apothéose de la jouissance mais se retient de dernière minute.. il ne voulait quand même pas partir le premier... quoiqu'il ne tiendrait plus vraiment longtemps

- Faites attention.... murmura t'il ou cria t'il bref il parlait. - J'en peux plus...

Harry savait que c'était une de ses faiblesses et il avoua détester ça. Il ne pouvait jamais tenir longtemps mais quand même, il aura le plaisir de regarder son amour et Cédric baiser ensemble... ça le réconfortait un peu.

C'est à ce moment que Cédric eût une idée bien étrange...

- Tu vas hurler... Murmura-t-il en insérant son index en lui, pendant que Severus continuait de le 'baiser'.

Un autre doigt, ça devenait très serré, mais il en resta là, entrant et sortant en même temps que Severus.

- Ohhh.. mmmmmmmmmm... Severus aimait l'intrus qui venait ajouter à la sensation.

Ce Cédric était, en plus d'être mignon, un plus dans toute relation sexuelle un soir de beuverie, il était tout simplement doué.

Cédric tira la tête de Harry en arrière avec les cheveux puis se jetta dans son cou pour le mordre.

Ce fut réellement trop pour Harry qui hurla comme la promesse de Cédric. Il s'accrocha à ce dernier par derrière et lui agrippa une fois de plus ses cheveux pour l'enmener vers lui pour l'embrasser dans un râle profond.

Il resta encore un instant sur son mari avant de se relever pour se coucher de tout son long tout près d'eux dans le lit.

Il les regarda et ils étaient réellement beau ensemble, Harry eut un pincement au coeur mais se dit que c'était son mari et il avait confiance en Severus pour que ça ne reste qu'un _trippe_ d'un soir.

Il alla l'embrasser tout en lui caressant le torse jusqu'à son membre.

"Mmmmm mon amour, je t'aime tellement...." Pensa-t-il ouvertement pour que Harry l'entende.

Il regarda ensuite Cédric et serra les draps à sa gauche, la main de son amour de l'autre. Il souleva ensuite un peu le bassin pour accentuer l'instant, mais Cédric avait l'air de vouloir en terminer, il allait plus vite, plus fort, les yeux à demi-clos.... Il allait jouir en lui...

- Mmm MMMM Aller!!! Cria Severus en le fixant.

Le jeune blond ne put se retenir... Il vint une première fois, entraînant Severus avec lui dans son explosion, une deuxième en le mitraillant de coups durs. Severus voulait lui aussi une seconde fois, il porta sa main à son sexe et se masturba....

- Mmmm.... Il allait y arriver bientôt.

Harry alla lui porter secours en passant sa main rapidement sur le côté de son membre et il lui mordilla un mamellon... son plus sensible le gauche(tjrs le gauche!).

Harry en profita aussi pour regarder Cédric qui avait l'air vidé complètement.

" S'il savait qu'on recommence souvent 1 heure ou 2 après..." Pensa Harry en souriant légèrement.

Il aidait le mieux possible son mari et prit son sexe à son tour dans sa main.

Par secousses, son second orgasme arrivait.... quelques autres entrées et sorties de la part de Cédric, des dents bien acèrées sur son sein.. une main agile sur son sexe... Il finit par se déverser sur les doigts de son mari, contractant ses muscles aux maximum ce qui fit jouir Cédric encore.

- Mmmmmmm par......Merl...... mmmmmmmm! Cria Severus en se raidissant.

Il n'en pouvait plus notre maître, il avait atteind le summum.

Harry se retourna sur le dos en ronronnant! Son mari avait atteint le sommet et il était gourré tout pour lui plaire! Et puis il y avait se sperme sur ses doigts....

Il se mit à les lècher un par un... sensuellement, les suçant bien en vue de ses deux compagnons de sexe.

- Hmmm.....

Il n'osa pas les regarder... il sentait leurs regards lui brûler.

Severus vit son mari faire et cela le rendit hors de lui, comme une nouvelle vague d'excitation le traversa...

- Viens ici... Dit-il en le repositionnant sur lui. Il regarda Cédric et lui sourit...

Doucement, il agaça l'entrée de son chéri sans mot dire, gardant Cédric prisonnier entre ses genoux derrière Harry. Il poussa un peu en Harry, puis entra de nouveau en lui caressant son membre.

- Harry.... Dit Cédric en prennant possession de son dos et son cou... - Tu as envie de plus? Demanda-t-il ensuite en touchant le membre de Severus du sien, frôlant Harry en même temps...

Severus se demandait bien ce que Cédric avait en tête, mais il se doutait bien que cela allait être bien.

Harry en voulait plus maintenant qu'il était en pleine action. Il se morda les lèvres et regarda Severus... il le voulait, il en voulait.

Il se retourna doucement vers Cédric.

- Qu'as-tu en tête mon beau blond?

Il captura ses lèvres un moment et le lâcha pour enfin le laisser parler.

- Juste quelque chose qui risque de te faire souffrir au début, mais tu devrais aimer.... Dit-il en pressant contre l'entré de celui-ci, poussant par le fait même sur le sexe de Severus, mais il n'entra pas tout de suite.

- Mmmmmm..... Severus commençait à comprendre l'idée, juste de penser à leur deux sexes se frottant l'un à l'autre en Harry l'amenait près de l'orgasme, mais il se retint pour son mari. La sensation passa après un moment et il attendait le premier mouvement de Cédric.

Cédric embrassait Harry dans le cou, passant ses mains partout sur le haute du corps, se laissant sentir à l'entrée sans rien faire de brusque. Il poussa à peine pour voir si Harry allait crier de douleur.

Harry ne criait pas mais il se mordit la lèvre inférieur tellement forte que le sang se mit à couler de sa bouche à son menton.

Il applatit ses mains sur le torse de Severus....ça lui faisait moins mal comme ça... Quand Cédric entra en lui un peu plus, Harry rentra ses ongles dans la chair de son pauvre amour sans défense en dessou de lui.

- Désolé n'amour... murmura t'il de misère.

Une larme discrète roula sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas arrêter par contre, il les voulait vraiment les avoirs en lui.

- Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu me le dis, d'accord? Dit Cédric dans l'oreille de Harry tout en forçant un peu plus son entrée.

Severus sentait le sexe de Cédric passer sur la longueur du sien, il allait devenir fou s'il ne bougeait pas bientôt!

- mmmmmm.... ça va toujours? Demanda le jeune blond.

Les deux sexes, enfin les testicules de Severus et de Cédric se frottaient ensemble et Cédric commença un lent, très lent premier mouvement.

- Hhhhhhhmm... Fit le jeune homme en se cramponnant à Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Severus ne bougea pas tout de suite, il voulait laisser Harry s'habituer à cette, il faut le dire, grande intrusion.

Harry perdit toute notion du temps pendant une fraction de seconde. Ils étaient la... tous les deux... et ça lui faisait un mal de chien!

- J'suis bon pour ne plus m'asseoir durant une semaine au moins... Lâcha t'il d'une traite avant de gémir... Severus venait de bouger un peu en lui. La douleur commença à disparaître peu à peu mais trèèès lentement.

Quelques minutes seulement passèrent et pour Harry s'était encore peu, mais pas pour les deux autres qui devenaient vraiment impatient, Harry le voyait bien.

- Doucement...

Ce fut le moment de départ réellement.

Severus laissa l'honneur à Cédric d'entâmer un premier va et vien, vraiment lent, puis il fit pareil ensuite et peu à peu, quand Cédric se retirait un peu, Severus entrait un peu à son tour, pas de pause pour notre Harry qui semblait commencer à apprécier cette étrange façon de.... baiser.

- Hmmmm..... Lança Severus en sentant Cédric se frotter à lui pour la deuxième fois.

Severus prit Harry par la taille et le regarda intensément, il allait débuter lui aussi des mouvements un peu plus rapides pour faire monter Harry d'un cran.

Cédric empoigna le membre du jeune mari et activa sa main dessus en de régulières montées et descentes pour l'aider encore plus.

- Tu aime ça? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard enflâmmé à Severus.

Harry en devenait, encore une fois, de plus en plus fou. Il frôlait l'hôpital psychiatrique. Tous ses moments intenses en même temps.

- Hmmmm.... mmooouuuiiii.....

Le plus gros effort qu'il pouvait faire venait de sortir. Ses mains étaient toujours apposé sur le bas ventre de Severus.

Il commença lui aussi à bouger lentement bien assit sur les membres de ses compagnons.

Il regarda Severus droit dans les yeux et lui fit sentir qu'il allait très bien et qu'il aimait ça... qu'il adorait même. Plus intense que ça... t'en aurais jamais assez.

Ce jeune Cédric, bien qu'encore totalement inconnu, savait donner du plaisir, cela devait être un 'Maître' dans l'art de l'amour quand il était en couple, mais Severus se demandait si Harry allait encore vouloir de lui après tout ça, il se demandait s'il allait 'fournir' seul avec Harry, oh il était inquièt tout d'un coup.

Il reprit vite le cours des évènements quand il sentit Harry se contracter un peu.

- Oh oui..... mmmm... Dit-il en faisant des vas et viens moins timides maintenant.

- Continue... continue... MMMMM!!! Cria Cédric.

Les trois gémissaient dans la chambre, le lit recommençait à trembler sous leurs ébâts et l'air était devenu chaud et humide.

Harry ne se faisait plus prier pour aller plus vite, c'est ça qu'il voulait. C'était vraiment trop bon mais il allait bientôt jouir et ça l'inquiètait tout d'un coup.

- Je... ne... vais plus... tenir... long...temps... dé...so...lé...

Oui, il était honteux un peu mais il savait que son Sev comprennait puisque ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que ça allait se produire mais son inquiétude restait basé pour Cédric.

C'est alors que Cédric, ayant compris le message à la perfection, entra en Harry et y resta, ne donnant que de vifs petits coups en lui, il savait à quel point cela était jouissif, autant pour Harry que Severus.

Severus, lui, serra les hanches de Harry bien fort, y entrant presque ses ongles, il avait compris que Harry aimait beaucoup quand il était mordu, pincé ou plus encore, donc il le serra très fort pour lui permettre d'atteindre un second étât.

- Vas-y mon amour....

- Oui, Harry.. Oui. Ajouta Cédric à bout de souffle.

La main droite de Severus vint entourer le membre dresser de Harry et le masturba fortement pour ajouter au plaisir.

Severus ne pouvait plus beaucoup se retenir et cria de jouissance, il avait devancé son mari pour une fois.

Harry cria un première fois mais une seconde était à venir et il le sentit monter en lui dans un éclair fou!!!

Ses ongles s'enfouissent dans les côtes de Severus et en sentant le sang et la chair il hurla de plaisir et son sexe auquel son mari s'acharnait, déchargea une bonne fois pour toute sur la main de son amour.

Il passa une main agile derrière lui pour avancer la tête de Cédric et l'embrassa passionnément comme il faisait avec son mari habituellement.

Severus était heureux que son amour ait eu une jouissance aussi puissante.

Cédric aussi était content, il n'était pas un pourrit au lit (hehehe).

Le maître attendit quelques minutes avant de se retirer, faisant se courber Harry parce que trop sensible, Cédric fit de même et s'éffondra à côté d'eux, incapable du moindre mouvement.

- C'était extraordinaire. Dit Severus en passant une main sur le visage de Harry, lui souriant.

- Vous êtes des bêtes! S'exclâma Cédric en un sourire qui en disait long sur son étât de satisfaction du moment. - Je peux aller me laver? Ensuite, je vous promet de vous laisser seul, vous en avez besoin, on se reverra au café en bas quand vous en aurez envie et nous bavarderons un peu. Sinon, je comprendrai, je ne veux pas être un 'Gâche-couple' comme ils disent ici.

Il se leva et attendit la réponse d'un des deux avant de faire un mouvement.

Harry qui reprennait son souffle éclata de rire avant de répondre.

- Tu ne gâcheras pas notre couple Cédric... Il se retourna vers son mari. - On s'aime trop pour ça même si on a des fantasmes avec d'autre alors ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça.

Il essaye de se relever un peu mais la base de son derrière le faisait souffrir!!! Alors il renonça à se relever.

- Sev, vas-y avec lui sous la douche moi je vais reste ici.

Et il ferma les yeux pour repenser à toute leur soirée.

- Si tu veux, je reste avec toi et j'irai me laver ensuite, je ne veux pas le moindrement du monde que tu t'inquiètes..... mais tu as raison, on s'aime trop et j'insiste sur ce point. Lui souria-t-il en se levant. - Cédric, je vais chercher des serviettes, la salle de bain est...

- Par là, je sais, j'ai travaillé dans cet hotel avant le restaurant! Dit-il en riant.

- Mon amour, tu te laisses reprendre une forme... normale... Pouffa-t-il... - Ensuite, à la douche d'accord? Je vais absolument devoir changer ce lit.

Puis Severus se rendit à la salle de bain derrière Cédric.

- L'eau, tu l'aimes comment?

- Chaude, bien chaude. Répondit Severus.

- Oui oui... changer les draps... t'es bon pour ça... dit-il à lui même en riant puisqu'ils étaient déjà dans la douche.

Il essaya encore de se relever et avec succès cette fois ci et alla vers le salon en marchant un peu écarté pour aller ou trainait des coupes de vin entâmé et non fini alors il les vida lui même. Il avait soif et le goût d'alcool était encore plus fort que celui de boire.

Il essaya d'oublier l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la chaine stéréo qui était resté ouverte. Il prit sa chemise qu'il apperceva plus loin quand Cédric le lui avait enlevé et la mit, il détestait se montrer nue... puis il s'assoit délicatement sur le sofa, une coupe pleine entre ses doigts et buva.

Cédric décida de savonner Severus, mais celui-ci l'arrêta...

- Non, pas sans Harry, désolé.

- Je comprends et je respecte ça au max, je suis même fier d'entendre cela! Dit-il en lui souriant. - Je ne voulais pas faire de vilaines choses, ne t'inquiètes pas, je voulais juste t'aider.

- Je sais, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise si c'est toi qui le fait. Je ne te détestes pas, détrompes-toi, c'est juste que...

- Pas besoin d'expliquer Severus, je comprends tout à fait.

Severus était soulagé, mais il espérait que Harry ne pensait pas de mauvaises choses en les imaginant tous les deux sous la douche, il se sentait coupable d'avoir accepté.

Une fois bien nettoyé, Severus se sécha et alla au salon, n'ayant pas trouvé Harry dans la chambre. Il le trouva là, une autre bouteille de vin ouverte.

- Hmmm... Serait-on impatient au point de boire sans attendre les autres? Le taquina-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui. - Il ne s'est rien passé dans la salle de bain, crois-moi. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry embrassa son mari puis lui tendit une coupe de vin.

- Si je t'ai envoyé avec lui c'était pour que tu en profites mon amour, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Cédric arriva dans le salon tout habillé et Harry lui tendit une bonne coupe à son tour.

- Tu travails demain Cédric?

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

- Je rentre dans 5 heures environ. Je commence les déjeunés.

Harry écartilla les yeux.

- Tu es sur de pouvoir travailler tantôt?

- Ah, bien sûre! Je ne fais jamais ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, mais je vais y arriver! Ria-t-il.

- Bien, tu es résistant.

- Non, pas du tout!

Ils rièrent tous en coeur et buvèrent à tour de rôle.

- Moi j'y vais, je vais essayer d'attraper les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il me reste, passez une bonne nuit, content de vous avoir rencontré. Dit-il en se levant pour leur serrer la main.

- Ce fut un...... réel plaisir..... S'empêcha de rire Severus, vu la situation.

- Peut-être à une prochaine fois, je dis prochaine fois mais je ne pense pas à ce qui s'est produit on s'entend!

Harry ria à son tour.

- Tu m'excuses si je ne me lève pas hein!

Encore une fois tout le monde rièrent. Cédric se pencha sur lui et lui donna un baisé sur chaque joue et fit la même chose à Severus.

- À la prochaine Cédric...

Harry ne pensait pas plus mal même si se joli petit partait déjà.

Une fois la porte refermée, Severus alla rejoindre Harry sur le sofa.

- Je t'aime... Merci pour cette soirée, grâce à toi, j'ai connu ce que c'était qu'un autre homme, mais je te préfère de loin, mais merci pour cette découverte.

Il l'embrassa passionnément et l'enlâssa dans ses bras.

- Je suis si bien avec toi, je ne veux pas que ça cesse, tu es tout pour moi.

Harry lui souria tendrement..

- J'suis content que ça t'es plu mon amour.

Il calla le reste de son vin.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche rapide. Tu changeras les draps pendant se temps.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et ils se mirent en marche dont un qui marchait écarté justement.

Quand Harry sortit de la douche nue, il apperçut Severus couché sur le lit frais changé, nue comme un ver lui aussi. C'est la qu'il sentait le désir d'aller se coller tout contre lui et de s'endormir dans ses bras sous ses caresses.

Il alla rapidement dans le lit.

Severus, couché sur le ventre et exposant son derrière à l'air, sentit une masse se poser sur le lit et se retourna...

- Huummm... Tu sens bon... Dit-il avant de le positionner sur son torax, l'embrassant tendrement.

Il lui caressa le dos puis la nuque avant de le retourner sur le lit pour l'embrasser encore.

- Dors bien mon amour.

Puis sa main se promena sur tout le corps de Harry, il aimait tellement le toucher.

Il eut le temps de lui donner un rapide bizou avant de sombrer très vite dans un profond sommeil. Après la nuit qu'il venait d'avoir, il avait droit à un très grand repos, il avait fait sa part!

Il ne se réveilla que tard après le midi passé et comme il s'y attendait, il était seul dans le grand lit. Il ouvrit les yeux de peine et misère, le soleil lui tappait directement dans les yeux.

- Ahhh!!

Il prit la couverture et la jeta par dessu sa tête. Il avait un mal de crâne écoeurant et un mal de coeur terrible.

- Mal à tête... mal au coeur... SEV!!!!!!

- Oui? Dit une voix dont la tête apparue quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard dans l'encâdrement de la porte.

Severus lui donna de l'eau et une potion qu'il venait juste de préparée au cas où justement Harry aurait eût le même malaise que lui ce matin-là.

- Et bien, on a abusé du vin hier! Maintenant, il faut en payer les conséquences! Tu veux aller déjeuner en bas?

Il l'aida à se relever et à faire face à la lumière aveuglante qui innondait la chambre, ils avaient oublié de fermer les rideaux la veille.

- Aller, j'ai pas envie de rester enfermé ici ce matin, allons prendre l'air.

- Vas-y...

Harry se réenferma en dessous des couvertures.

- Moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici... j'ai mal au coeur... et j'ai faim...

Il ôta la couverture de sa tête et prit sa baguette pour fermer les rideaux. La il pouvait enfin regarder son amour.

- Bon... ouin... on peut aller déjeuné en bas...

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu, il resta la, couché sur le lit.

Severus tira la couverture de toutes ses forces et la jetta par terre.

- Ahhh! Ne fait pas le grognon mon amour, aller quoi! Un bon déjeuner et une belle journée, rien de mieux pour te remettre sur pied!

Il alla l'embrasser...

- Et un bon brossage de dent... bien sûre!

Il le tira avec lui vers la salle de bain pour qu'il se brosse les dents, une fois fait, il lui donna un vrai baiser digne d'un bon mari.

- Maintenant, va t'habiller, on va manger, je meurs de faim! Sinon je te dévore tout cru!

Il le lâcha pour qu'il aille se vêtir et l'attendit près de la porte de la chambre à coucher.

- T'as envie de quoi mon tendre amour?

- Dormir? Est-ce que ça se commande? dit-il en arrivant, habillé, devant Severus.

Il se laissa aller tout contre lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Allons en bas, prendre le menu et peut-être que le goût viendra...

Ils marchèrent alors jusqu'à la sortie.

Ils arrivèrent au petit café et se commandèrent un bon chocolat bien fort et bien amer pour se réveiller pendant qu'ils regardaient le menu.

- Ahhh, voilà vos verres d'eau, comment allez-vous?, pas trop mal? Moi je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis, mon 'ami' est venu me faire une crise en me demandant où j'étais... Ria-t-il.

- Il t'en veut? Demanda Severus.

- Ouais, mais je vois pas pourquoi puisque nous ne sommes même pas ensemble! Il est fou!

- Ne dis pas cela, il t'aime trop, c'est tout.

- Tu as peut-être raison, Severus. Avez-vous fait votre choix que je le dise à la serveuse?

Harry n'avait pas dit un mot même qu'il ne leva même pas un regard vers Cédric.. Il regarda le menu... il était vraiment pas de bonne humeur et il ne savait pas pourquoi... surement causé par le mal de tête.

- Numéro deux.

Puis il ferma sec son menu avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses bras.

Il se sentait mal, ce n'était pas du tout de la faute à Severus ou encore Cédric, non non, il était bizare à cause de lui même seulement.

Severus et Cédric parlaient ensemble mais Harry n'y porta aucune attention.

- Et ce sera quoi pour toi? Demanda-t-il à Severus.

- Même chose, numéro 2, je meurs de faim! Oh, Je pourrais avoir un de ces 'capuccino', ça m'a l'air tout à fait délicieux!

- Et ça l'est! C'est parti! Dit Cédric en repartant vers la serveuse qui fumait une cigarette au bar du restaurant. Elle se bougea le derrière pour aller commander le repas de nos deux amoureux et revint avec un capuccino pour Severus.

- Monsieur, vous désirez quelque chose avant votre déjeuner? Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Rien du tout.

Son ton avait été dur mais ne s'excusa pas et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Le soleil était à son maximum et tous les corps autour de la piscine de l'hôtel était bronzé et presque brûlé.

- Je me demande pourquoi ces épais la reste autour d'une piscine quand il y a une mer juste derrière à trois pas d'ici.

Question très pertinante mais sans aucun intéret pour l'instant.

Il sentit les yeux de Severus sur lui et se retourna.

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

Severus s'inquiètait, il se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec hier soir.

- Si c'est pour hier soir, je suis désolé, je croyais que tu avais eu du plaisir.

Mais l'expression de Harry changea, ce n'était pas à cause d'hier soir finallement, mais quelque chose clochait.

La serveuse revint avec le café de Severus.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes avec votre repas. Dit-elle avant de s'éclipser pour finir sa cigarette, attendant de voir les assiettes sur le passe-plat.

- Je...

Harry regardait derrière Severus et une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête.

- Je reviens.

Il se leva, embrassa discrètement son mari puis sortie du restaurant... se dirigea vers la pharmacie de l'hôtel. En y entrant, il fit le tour des allées pour enfin tomber sur ce qu'il voulait : les tests de grossesse.

Il en n'était pas sur mais ça le tracassait depuis quelques minutes à peine. D'habitude ses sautes d'humeurs avaient toujours été à cause de ses grossesses.

Il les regarda un après l'autre quand il vit celui qu'il avait déjà essayé par deux fois... le putain de petit papier qui devenait vert.

Il porta l'achat à la note de la chambre d'hôtal puis sorta. Il se mit dans un coin, sortit de la boîte ce qu'il rechercha et se le fourra dans la bouche avant de jeter le reste dans la poubelle à côté de lui.

Il retourna tranquillement dans le restaurant puis sourit à son amour en s'assoyant devant son repas qu'il ne toucha pas.

- Alors? Tout va bien mon ange? Demanda Severus alors que la serveuse revenait avec les assiettes bien garnies.

- Je porte la note au compte de ...... hummm..... Poudlard? C'est bien ça?

- Oui, merci.

- Alors je ne reviendrai que pour vous desservir, bonne appétit. Dit-elle avant de repartir travailler.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu Harry, tout va bien? Demanda Severus qui voyait le figure de son mari qui avait l'air asser pas bien, il allait sûrement régurgiter sa boisson, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, il en avait vu d'autres!.

Harry fit le signe de 1 instant avec son doigt et se retourna pour regarder l'heure. Il fit un geste à Severus pour qu'il commence à manger sans lui.

Et si le test était positif? Si le petit carton sortait vert de sa bouche, qu'allait-il faire? Harry haussa ses épaules pour se réconforter lui même.

Une minute allait sonner dans 15 secondes. Le stresse, l'énervement, ne l'aidaient pas du tout. Il avait l'impression que la trotteuse de l'horloge sautait des secondes sans avertir personne.

Puis, il glissa ses doigts dans sa bouche...

Severus était penché sur son assiette alors il ne vit rien de se qui se passa au ralenti pour Harry.

... Il prit le carton et le déposa à côté du verre à Severus.

En voyant le petit bout de carton se poser sur le coin de la table, il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir, Severus posa sa main sur celle de Harry qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Tu te posais la question et tu voulais en avoir le coeur net, je vois. Dit-il en levant le regard vers son jeune amour.

Il lui fit signe de s'assoire et croisa ses doigts ensemble, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- On est dans la merde, hein?

Il prit le petit carton VERT dans sa main et regarda Harry.

- Tu n'as pas toute la journée pour te décider et tu le sais.... Laissa-t-il en suspend.

Harry se concentra sur le petit papier dans la main de son amour et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Ma décision était déjà choisi avant même que j'achète le test Sev...

Il ressera son étreinte sur sa main. Il savait que son amour savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire avec.

- Je ne sais juste pas à quel stade il est alors... vu qu'on ne connait personne ici, faudrait faire un saut à Poudlard pour allez voir madame Pomfresh. Ça se ferait en 4ième vitesse et tout serait correct après et puis... j'ai confiance en elle pour que tout soit o.k.... mais si tu préfères ne pas te rendre... je comprends.

Il réfléchissa vite avant de rajouter.

- Au pire, j'irais seul, ça doit pas être dur trouver une cheminée connecté dans le coin.

- Bien, je vais t'accompagner. La cheminée la plus proche, si je me fie à Dumbledore, est dans l'hotel, la chambre 247, va falloir trouver le moyen d'y entrer s'il y a quelqu'un. Mais je vais tout faire, j'ai un bon pouvoir de persuasion. À moins que Cédric ne sache comment accèder aux clefs des chambres, qu'en penses-tu?

Il commença son déjeuner.

- Mangeaons d'abord, tu en auras besoin.

Il mangèrent, bavardèrent un peu sur le sujet, Severus comprennait bien la décision de Harry, lui non plus ne pouvait pas se permettre un autre enfant, pas parce qu'ils manquaient d'argent, non, mais parce que deux en bas âge déjà ils avaient de la difficulté à y parvenir.

- Bon, tu es prêt? Demanda Severus en se levant. - Je demande à Cédric ou nous nous débrouillons par nous-même?

- Demande à Cédric, on sait jamais.

Harry regarda son amoureux partir vers le derrière du restaurant ou se trouvait actuellement Cédric et lui il sirotait tranquillement son verre attendant la réponse.

Il savait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision en se faisant avorté. Pas une question d'argent, ni une question de place dans l'appartement puisqu'il venait de changer de place au château pour que Alexar et Carolènna puisse avoir chacun leur chambre et ils avaient une salle de jeu qui pourrait devenir une autre chambre, alors ce n'était pas la le problème.

Harry avait déjà beaucoup de difficulté à s'occuper comme ça de ses deux enfants, il se trouvait médiocre en tant que père alors il n'allait pas faire subir ça à un autre bébé.

Severus revenait vers lui.

- Voilà, au moins nous n'aurons pas de problèmes à entrer. Dit-il en lui tendant le troudeau de clés.

Ils se rendirent à la chambre qui, heureusement, abritait des surfers qui étaient partis à la plage, vu tout l'équipement qui se trouvait là. Ils utilisèrent la cheminée sans aucun problèmes et surtout, sans laisser de traces.

... Poudlard, 3:07pm...

- Infirmière?

- Oui? Ahhhh mais c'est Harry et Severus! Vous vous inquiètiez DÉJÀ pour vos enfants? Ils vont très bien!

- Non, ne leurs dites pas que nous sommes ici, c'est pour une urgence, nous ne voulons pas intérompre nos vacances...

- Et que ce passe-t-il donc qui ne puisse attendre? Demanda-t-elle toute oreille...

- Et bien heumm.... Il regarda Harry, il serait plus en moyens de lui dire.

Harry roula des yeux.

- Et bien disons que je suis enceinte... et puisque j'ai confiance en vous je suis venu ici pour... avorter.

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

- Bon et bien je vais te faire ça avant d'aller souper et si je n'arrive pas à l'heure, ils vont se poser des questions. Déshabille toi et prend se lit ici. dit-elle en pointa le lit le plus reculé.

- Merci... murmura Harry.

Ça lui rappellait trop de souvenir se lit la et avortement mais bon, il devait le faire.

L'infirmière arriva avec la potion pour le geler et les instruments qu'elle avait besoin.

- Pomfresh... euh... Alex va bien, vous en êtes sur?

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet de son garçon.

- Ah! Un vrai bout en train! Rien que hier, il a apris à dire Dumbledore correctement et il lui courait après partout dans le château avec une drôle de potion qu'il avait fait! Il disait 'Rire!Rire!Rire!'! S'exclâma-t-elle.

- Ah, La potion du rire de son kit de potion! Il l'utilise toujours à ce que je vois!

- Oh oui et il a même initiée sa soeur, elle est presque aussi douée que lui! Il ont fait une potion que Ron a gentiement bu, il a craché des bulles toute la journée! Ria-t-elle.

Severus se retourna vers Harry...

- Hummm... Désolé... Je croyais pas qu'elle aussi elle allait...

Puis il lui prit la main et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit pour rester tout contre son amour.

Harry lui souria.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai eu le droit à un infime espoir un cours laps de temps!

Harry prit une très grande respiration. L'infirmière se posa entre les jambes de son patient. Il bu sa potion(_cachet pour la dernière fois_) et tout le bas de son corps gela comme la première fois.

Il se retourna vers Severus et les larmes sur son visage coulèrent en abondance, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Je t'aime... murmura Harry dans un souffle entre deux larmes.

Severus serra la main de Harry encore plus, ce n'était pas juste un avortement, mais la perte d'un enfant pour lui, mais il n'en voulait pas à Harry, il savait bien trop ce que cela impliquait et il ne voulait pas non plus, comme Harry.

L'infirmière fit ce qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois, ce qui dura quelques minutes, puis repartit disposer du petit corps impossible à définir encore.

- Il n'en n'était même pas au premier stade, impossible de deviner son sexe, alors ne vous en faites pas, il n'a pas souffert le moindrement du monde. Dit-elle en passant sa main sur la joue de Harry.

- Tu l'as senti de loin. Dit Severus.

Les larmes d'Harry n'avaient pas cessé et celui ci regarda le plafond. Il s'en voulait la maintenant d'avoir enlevé se petit être qui aurait grandit comme ses deux enfants.

- Je m'en veux Sev...

Et il s'endormit en même temps. Les émotions étaient trop forte pour lui en ce moment. Il allait passer au travers, il le savait comme tous les autres fois ou il avait eu quelque chose, une dur épreuve de plus à passer... tout ira bien, tout ira bien, foi de Merlin!

Severus veilla sur son petit amour en lui caressant le visage pendant son sommeil. Il se leva une fois celui-ci endormi et se dirigea vers l'infirmière.

- Ne serait-il pas plus simple de lui ôter cette faculté?

- Bien sûre, mais je ne préfère pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Premièrement, à la vitesse à laquelle grandissent ses enfants, il est fort possible que dans 5 ans à peine il en veuille d'autre. Deuxièmement, Il redeviendrait homme, je veux dire, complètement homme avec les attirances sexuelles qui viennent avec et ce serait la fin pour vous.

- Quoi? Mais il était comme ça avant que nous ne...

- Oui, mais lui enlever cela signifirait qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'aimer un être qui l'aiderait à se reproduire.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il m'aime pas pour vrai?

- NON! Rassurez-vous! Il vous aimes, ce serait juste différent, surtout pour lui. n'essayez pas de comprendre aujourd'hui, une autre fois, ce n'est pas si important de toutes façons.

- Vrai, je retourne auprès de lui, merci.

Severus revint s'assoir à côté de Harry et posa sa tête sur le matelas.

Harry se réveilla quelques instants plus tard et il vit Severus la tête toujours reposé sur le lit. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Il était heureux qu'il soit la auprès de lui, au moins il n'était pas seul.

Il commença par ressentir ses membres à nouveau, une bonne chose, ils pourraient partir bientôt... pas qu'il n'aime pas Poudlard mais ses enfants étaient la présentement et il aimait mieux ne pas les croisés au cas ou il ne pourrait plus les quitter. Il s'ennuyait énormément.

Il se releva et s'adossa sur les oreillés toujours en caressant son amour.

Severus se réveilla, car il s'était un peu assoupi et vit son cher époux réveillé aussi.

- Tu veux t'en aller? Ou tu préfères rester? C'est comme tu voudras mon amour.

Severus S'adossa sur sa chaise en attendant la réponse de Harry.

- On devrait partir...

Il soupira.

- Si les enfants nous voient ici, on est cuit et tu sais comme ils s'aiment les suçons de madame Pomfresh...

Il tassa ses jambes qui bougea parfaitement puis se releva et s'habilla. Vive la magie, grace à ça, il n'a pas mal du tout et son avortement c'était bien passé.

Il était maintenant sur pied et près à partir.

Madame Pomfresh arriva par la porte de côté et Harry sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu du tout !

- J'ai juste une suggestion à vous dires avant que vous ne partiez, commença l'infirmière un air sévère. – Vos ébats sexuels ne me regarde pas mais Severus ! Essayez de faire attention quand vous le, hum, pénétrer... Il était fendu et j'ai du tout arranger ça! Imaginez si ça s'aurait infecté? Vous êtes vraiment deux enfants! Agissez en adulte!

Puis elle partie derrière dans son bureau. Harry lui se tourna vers Severus en levant un sourcil puis éclata de rire!

- On y a été si fort? S'étonna Severus.

Il l'aida à se relever, l'enlâssa et se mit à l'embrasser un peu trop passionnément, quand il s'en rendit compte...

- … Ah oui c'est vrai... ne pas agir comme des enfants... Dit-il avant de lui déposer un dernier baiser sur la bouche.

- .....Qui ça 'on?' Demanda une voix féminine derrière eux.

- ....Heuu.... et bien... moi et....et... moi et Harry.

Elle regarda Harry la tête penchée par en avant, l'air de ne pas trop croire à cela.

- Bon... On y va?

- Partant!

Tout mais ne pas répondre à la question de madame Pomfresh qui avait sortie la tête pour les voirs.

- Bon, si on repasse par la même cheminée, on a deux problèmes Sev... de un, faut se rendre jusqu'à elle sans croiser les enfants puis il y a une chance que les morons de la chambre 200 quelque chose soient revenus... On fait quoi?

Il se colla d'avantage sur Severus et ne le laissa pas répondre et l'embrassa aussi passionnément que ce dernier l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant laissant ses mains baladeuses sur ses fesses.

- Utilisons un portoloin, madame Pomfresh va nous trouver ça hein? Dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Bien sûre, bien sûre, venez dans mon bureau... - Utilisez celui-ci, vous devriez vous rendre très près de votre destination....... oui...... Dumbledore me l'a dit.

Severus lança un drôle de regard à Harry puis lui demanda s'il était prêt en un signe de tête.

- Bien sur mon amour.

Il toucha le portoloin et en même temps qu'ils disparaissaient, il entendit la voix de Alex entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, c'est à dire, dans une ruelle sombre pas loin derrière l'hôtel ou ils logeaient.

- Comment Dumbledore pouvait savoir qu'on allait avoir besoin d'un portoloin à l'infirmerie?

Demanda tout bonnement Harry en marchant côte à côte avec son mari.

- Je ne me pose même plus de question à son propos si tu veux savoir. Dit-il en lui caressant le dos tout en marchant.

- Tu as faim ou tu es bien jusqu'au souper? Lui demanda Severus.

Il arrivèrent dans leur chambre et relaxèrent un peu, ils en avaient bien besoin.

- C'était horrible Harry, faisons attention à l'avenir mon amour. Dit-il tristement.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je le supporte.

Il se coucha sur le côté serrant l'oreillé en dessou de lui.

- On devrait faire monter quelques petites choses, j'ai vraiment faim, je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'au souper, ça crie famine dans mon bedon.

Harry ferma les yeux, il était fatigué aussi, tout ça l'avait épuisé.

Severus prit le telephone à côté du lit et commanda asser pour eux deux, il avait aussi très faim.

- Elle m'a dit environ une demie-heure, qu'aimerais-tu faire d'ici là? Demanda-t-il. - Resté étendu ici?

Il lui caressa les cheveux un bon moment et se mit à ne penser à rien, il avait besoin de faire le vide en lui, il était un peu confus.

- Je t'aime.

Harry se retourna vers lui.

- Je t'aime aussi. Il lui donna un bizou sur le nez et se recula un peu. - Tu as l'air contrarié, tu es sur que ça va?

Il passa une main sur son front pour enlever les cheveux qui était de travers puis regarda Severus, mais son visage n'exprimait rien, il s'était fermé, comme l'était le cher professeur Snape.

- Oui, je suis contrarié. Dit-il froidement.

Il arrêta de caresser Harry et posa sa main sur sa propre poitrine, l'air un peu mal.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il cacha son visage avec sa main.

- Sev!

Il se releva un peu puis caressa les cheveux de son mari.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parles moi Severus.

- MERDE! T'es là avec tes mots doux alors que notre enfant vient de se faire tuer! T'es pas bien ou quoi?! C'est monstrueux, jamais tu n'aurais dû accepter de faire ça tu m'entends! Hurla-t-il en lui enlevant la main de ses cheveux rapidement. - Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça!

Il le regardait méchament, il n'était pas heureux et il s'en voulait aussi.

- On aurait pu le garder! Oui! On aurait pu!

Harry le regarda sans aucune expression... mais ça fini toujours par changer.

- Quoi? Tu oses me gueuler après? Pis à chaque fois qui se passe quelque chose tu me fous toujours la responsabilité du dernier mot! Pis la t'es la à me chier dessu parce que j'ai décidé d'avorter au lieu de le garder?

Harry se leva du lit. Il ne pouvait pas sentir son mari couché à côté de lui encore longtemps. Il s'accota à la fenêtre et regarda dans le vide.

- Bien, commença t'il doucement. - Je pars pour Poudlard, je te laisse réfléchir... à tout ce que tu voudras mais plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais tu vas lever la voix sur moi, que tu vas me faire culpabiliser de la sorte et m'accuser de telle chose , sinon je partirai pour de bon.

Il prit son sac de voyage et commença à fourrer ses vêtements dedans sans aucun soin.

- Oh non, tu ne te sauveras pas de cette situation si facillement! Dit-il en saisissant le sac et le tirant à l'autre bout de la pièce. - C'était bien plus ta décision qui comptait, pas la mienne! J'aurais pas pu t'obliger à le garder de toute façon! Si tu pars maintenant, dis-toi que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois, je te le jure! Dit-il en allant s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

- Et si tu désires partir, fais-le avant que je ressorte d'ici! Lança-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il s'assoit sur le banc de toilette et fondit en larmes silencieusement, le visage dans les mains.

- J'en ai marre de toujours me plier à tes decisions, marre de me sentir coupable de dire ce que je pense parce que je veux que nous soyons heureux! Sanglota-t-il avant de se taire complètement.

Harry secoua la tête, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles de se qu'il entendait.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas pu m'obliger mais je tes toujours demandé ce qui comptait pour toi et à chaque fois tu me répètais le même bateau! "Fais ce que tu veux Harry, je te suivrais dans ta décision" J'en ai marre moi aussi de t'entendre tout le temps répèter sans cesse la même chose et je me disais qu'un jour ça allait finir par changer.

Il se laissa glisser tout le long du mur.

- Je ne t'ai jamais imposé quoique ce soit, je m'attendais à ce que ça soit dur parfois mais ça ne se produisait pas comme ça. Je croyais que tu étais heureux avec moi mais je me rends compte que tu as joué une sacré comédie avec moi.

Il se releva, le visage baigné de larmes et alla à la rencontre de son sac.

Severus n'entendait plus rien, mais il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte.

Pas de Harry... Et pas de sac non plus...

Severus tomba raide à genoux sur le sol, en larmes bien évidement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Se demanda-t-il tout haut. - Pourquoi....

Il resta sur le sol, un vêtement de Harry serré contre lui et se balança tranquillement seul, essayant d'arrêter sa peine.

Malheureusement, Severus tomba endormi du à tant de peine et oublia en même temps que son mari était sortit.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel au 4ième étage. Il n'aura pas besoin des clefs, il avait sa baguette et il ouvrira la porte comme ça. Arrivé proche de celle ci aucun bruit ne vint de l'intérieur, il sorta sa baguette et lança le sort. La porte s'ouvra d'elle même, laissant Harry pénétrer. La pièce était très sombre... il referma derrière lui et alla directement à la cheminée. Il entra sa main sur le côté puis en sortie une poignée de poudre, c'était bien caché des moldus.

Il demanda Poudlard et arriva brusquement dans une pièce sombre... la même que celle ou il avait aterri avec Severus un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il sortit des couloirs et alla directement vers la tour des Gryffondor à la chambre des Préfets, ils savaient qu'ils seraient tous la.

Il sècha ses larmes puis il cogna à la porte doucement.

………

Un bon 10 minutes avait passé et Severus ouvrit ses yeux gonflés, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rappella ce qu'il avait dit à Harry.............

- .....................................

Il regardait la pièce de loin, parcourant chaque recoin des yeux, se souvenant du pourquoi lui et Harry étaient venus ici...

Ça y était, Harry l'avait quitté pour vrai?....

- Harry? Cria-t-il pour l'appeller au cas où il serait toujours dans l'appartement, mais aucune réponse ne revint à lui. - Harry?... Cria-t-il encore, les larmes revenant innonder ses yeux déjà rougis. - HARRYYYY!!! Hurla-t-il en fondant en larme, pleurant fort et sans retenue... Il était vraiment parti.

………

...... - Harry? Mais que fais-tu ici? Demanda Hermione toute en surprise. - Où est Severus?

- J'suis venue voir Alex et Caro, sont la?

Il n'avait pas envie de dire quoique ce soit sinon ils n'en finiront jamais, surtout quand se moment il n'avait réellement pas besoin de ça.

En entendant la voix de son papa, Alex accoura vers lui en lui sautant dans les bras.

- PAPAA!!!!!!! Il l'embrassa et regarda son papa tout sourire quand il le perdit tout d'un coup. - Il est ou papa? PAPA???

Alex regarda derrière son père et n'appercevait personne d'autre.

- Il n'est pas la mon ange.

Harry l'embrassa doucement sur la tête et entra dans la pièce voir sa petite Carolènna qui dormait profondément dans son petit lit.

- Je t'aime... lui murmura t'il.

Il s'éloigna pour allez s'installer dans un fauteuil avec Alex dans les bras.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu auras à les garder encore mais ça sera pas longtemps Hermione.

Il laissa une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue mais l'essuya vite avant que Alex ne la voit.

Hermione la vit par contre et lui fit un signe de la tête qui demandait ce qui se passait.

- Tu veux en parler, Harry?

Alex ne tenait plus en place, il était si content de revoir son père.

- Je veux un chien! Je veux un chien! JE VEEEEUUUX UUUUUN CHIIIEEEEN! Cria-t-il sans arrêt.

- Il a vu un chien à Pré-au-Lard, c'est pour ça. Explica-t-elle.

- JEEEE VEUX UN CHIEN PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

- Alex, combien de fois t'ais-je dit de ne pas crier? demanda Harry sur un ton neutre. - Bien, va rejoindre Ron, il ne doit pas être loin non?

Alex sauta des genoux à son père et alla rejoindre son ami. Harry lui se retourna pour regarder ses ongles, il ne pouvait pas regarder son amie dans les yeux.

- C'est fini Hermione... il n'y a plus rien, il n'est pas heureux alors je... je m'en vais Mione.

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler.

- Je vais allez voir Dumbledore pour qu'il trouve une famille à Alex et Caro si il ne veut pas s'en occuper puis quand tout ça sera fait, je plis bagage et je pars loin. Il m'a détruit tout l'espoir que j'avais en moi Mione, il m'a tuer.

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer se qu'il ressentait mais les propos de Severus étaient gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

- Tu ne laisseras pas tes enfants seuls pour ça, Harry voyons, y as-tu VRAIMENT pensé? Tu es en moyens de les faire vivre et tu as une maison à leur offrir, tout ce dont ils ont besoin, tu n'as AUCUNE raison de les abandonner comme ça! Le réprimenda-t-elle, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle vint s'assoir près de lui, elle voyait bien qu'il pleurait et qu'elle était allé un peu durement.

- Je m'excuse, mais avoue que j'ai raison, Harry. Que feraient-ils seuls avec des inconnus? Ils penseraient toujours à vous deux et seraient toujours tristes, c'est ce que tu veux Harry? Tu veux que tes enfants aient une triste vie en s'imaginant un mauvais père qui les as abandonné à cause d'un autre homme?

Elle le sera dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la tête.

- Harry, t'étais pas sérieux j'espère, je t'aiderai moi, tout le monde t'aidera.

Harry se laissa bercer quelques instants par son amie avant de reprendre conscience.

- Je suis sérieux Hermione... Si Alex et Caro sont la aujourd'hui c'est pas à cause de moi, mais c'était pour lui. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants et je les ai gardé pour lui, parce que je l'aimais et qu'il voulait absolument des enfants. Si tu l'aurais vu quand il a su que j'étais enceinte de Alex! Si t'aurais vu ses yeux s'illuminés... tu aurais fait la même chose que moi...

Il respira un bon coup.

- Et maintenant il ose dire...

Il secoua la tête.

- Peu importe... Tu dois me trouver dégueulasse Hermione et je te dirais problablement que tu as raison mais je n'y peux rien, je ne veux pas m'occuper d'eux s'il n'est pas avec moi.

- Tu ne les aimes donc pas? C'est ce que tu insinue? Demanda-t-elle.

………

..... Severus se préparait à rentrer à Poudlard, rien à faire dans cet hotel de merde maintenant que la déprime et la perte du goût de vivre avaient envahis Severus. Il fit le chemin de la cheminée et arriva dans la pièce sombre du château.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rentrer dans ses appartements avant d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il quittait Poudlard, il alla donc prendre le nécessaire et monta directement jusqu'au bureau du vieux sorcier.

- Si tu fais ça Harry, tout ce que je connaissais en toi n'aura été que de la merde, rien de tout ce que je pensais de toi n'aura vallu la peine. Harry, prends au moins du temps pour y penser, tu ne peux pas faire ça à ces enfants-là, regardes-les Merlin!

Harry se leva. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire mais ça restait quand même son choix.

- Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler. J'aurais jamais du revenir et partir avant.

Il alla directement vers la sortie.

- Faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore.

Il sorta avant qu'elle ne dise quoique se soit de plus, il ne le prendrait surement pas. Il s'accota au mur et y resta quelques instants avant de se décider à avancer vers le bureau du directeur.

... - Entré! Cria Dumbledore assit derrière son bureau. - Severus? Mais que faites vous donc ici?

- Tiens, je croyais que vous le sauriez déjà, étrange quand-même...

- Harry s'ennuyait de ses petits hein? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Harry est juste parti, moi aussi d'ailleurs, je suis ici pour vous donner ma démission, je pars au loin et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire ici, tous mes remerciements les plus sincères pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Puis il se retourna pour sortir.

Quand la porte s'ouvra sur Harry.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, sans bouger ni l'un ni l'autre. Harry était fatigué, il était mal habillé, il n'était pas soigné et en regardant Severus de plus près, il n'était pas plus beau à voir, difficile à dire lequel des deux étaient le plus déprimé... le plus triste, celui qui aimait trop l'autre.

- Bien, assoyez-vous tous les deux, je crois qu'il y a des choses qui n'a pas été dit ici, dit Dumbledore d'une voix stricte.

- ......Désolé, mais je dois m'en aller... Dit-il en laissant couler beaucoup de larmes sur ses yeux.

- NON vous ne partirez ni l'un ni l'autre de cet endroit avant de m'avoir dit ce qui se passait! Dit-il fort.

Severus resta figé, mais ne regardait pas Harry, il avait honte de ce qu'il lui avait dit et était toujours en colère.

- ASSIS! Se fâcha Dumbledore.

Harry avait baissé la tête. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour que se moment n'est jamais eu lieu.

Il s'assoit sur un siège à droite et resta en silence. Il n'avait rien à dire à voix haute, il voulait revenir en arrière.

- Parler.

Mais Harry s'était résolu de ne pas le faire... Severus avait commencé et il le laisserait finir.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, c'est entre moi et lui. Dit-il en pointant vaguement Harry.

- Vous le dites ou vous le payer cher, Severus.... Vous ne devez rien me cacher, on s'est entendu là-dessus il y a très longtemps!

- C'est terminé entre nous, monsieur.

Puis il resta en silence.

- Harry? Haussa le ton Albus.

- Dis-lui donc! Dit sèchement Severus. - Après tu pourras me quitter à jamais.

Harry se retourna vers Severus... son regard n'avait rien d'un enfant d'coeur.

- Lui dire? Mais quoi? Que tu me mets responsable de tout ce qui se produit parce que tu es trop borné pour accepter les erreurs qu'on a fait? Le fait que tu as toujours fermé ta gueule pour essayer d'avoir un peu de bonheur mais que dans le fond t'en a rien à foutre de moi? C'est ça que tu veux que j'lui dise?

Il n'y était pas allé de main morte... son coeur lui disait de lui crier qu'il l'aimait et sa raison de lui faire avouer à lui même.

- Que je n'ai rien à foutre de toi? Imagines pas des choses! Si tu savais combien je t'aime, tu verrais que je ne me fou pas de toi!

- Du calme, du calme...

- LA FERME! Lui dit Severus sans même avoir une once de culpabilité. - Je ne te mets pas responsable de TOUT comme tu dis, comment tu voulais que je réagisse? Que je sourie et que je danse de joie en plein milieu de la chambre? Non merci, j'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais j'ai aussi des sentiments!

- Severus...

- CHHHHT!

- Je trouve ça répugnant, je ne peux pas vivre avec ça en tête, désolé!

Harry avait presque le gout de rire... Severus et lui pensait la même chose et pourtant... il n'arrivait même pas à s'entendre.

- Tu crois que j'suis quoi moi hein? Je t'aime et je serais prèt à tout faire pour toi même que je t'ai fais deux enfants, qu'on les a gardé et qu'on élevait ensemble! Je tes jamais dis ce que je ressentais réellement face à ça parce que tu étais heureux d'avoir un bébé! Et jamais je me serais pardonné de t'avoir enlevé la chance d'avoir des enfants puisqu'on était capable d'en avoir, je les fais pour toi! Parce que je t'aime! Et tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu sois heureux!

Il pleurait en même temps ce qui rendait peut-être un peu plus compliqué de comprendre.

- Je l'étais moi... mais je me suis trompé sur tout. J'ai fait réellement tout ça pour rien. Regarde ou nous en sommes rendu aujourd'hui.

- Pas pour rien..... Tu ne fais jamais rien pour rien, c'est moi qui est inutile tout le temps. Je fais tout ce que tu veux parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux et que tu t'embêtes avec moi, j'essaie de faire à la lettre tout ce qui te plaît, mais je ne pourrai plus parce que j'ai vu une chose horrible et je n'arrive pas à imaginer..... à comprendre pourquoi c'est arrivé, la question ne se discutait même pas, fallait pas le faire, mais on l'a fait.... Pourquoi Harry? Pleura-t-il chaudement.... - Mais à quoi on a pensé? Pourquoi je le prends si durement? Dit-il en lui prenant une main.

Severus avait beaucoup de peine, mais il en voulait toujours à peu importe ce qui lui amenait ce sentiment horrible.

- Je veux revoir mes enfant et ne pas penser à ça, si tu voulais partir, je les garderai avec moi. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Harry se leva et alla s'installer sur Severus.

- Je veux qu'on soit ensemble... c'est toujours ça que j'ai voulu et que je veux toujours maintenant.

Harry lui releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- J'ai mal moi aussi mais c'est fait et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu te souviens quand je suis tombé enceinte la deuxième fois de la petite fille quand on m'a obligé d'avorter? Tu sais ce que j'ai en tête depuis tout ce temps? J'entends toujours sa petite voix dans ma tête qui m'appelle... Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire 'papa' et je le ressens toujours... si je ne te l'ai jamais dis c'est que j'avais mes raisons et la plus importante est celle que je ne voulais pas te voir pleurer encore plus alors je les supporté seul pour ne pas aggraver notre couple... déjà qu'on traverssait plein de dur moment.

Il prit une respiration et rajouta : - Je t'aime, je n'y peux rien et je serais prèt à tout faire pour toi. Sache que tu n'as jamais été inutile pour moi mais comment pourrais-je te le faire comprendre? Sans toi je n'étais absolument rien et je redeviens rien depuis tantôt.

- Quand tu as quitté la chambre, je regrettais tellement de t'avoir dit que tu ne me reverrais jamais, j'ai pleuré à en avoir mal, je ne croyais pas te revoir, c'était fini, je pensais mourrir de douleur, c'est là surtout que je me suis mis à réfléchir sur ce que je t'ai dit et oui j'en ai eu honte...

Il le regarda tout triste, approchant son visage comme un chiot battu de Harry, lui serrant un peu la main.

- Je m'excuse....

- Tu m'as fais tellement mal Sev... j'allais tout abandonner, j'allais partir loin... et pourtant... j'ai mes excuses aussi à faire.

Il mit sa main sur le côté du visage le caressant doucement.

- Il faut passer par dessu... j'ai besoin de toi et des enfants. Je veux qu'on forme une vraie famille! Oui, il va en avoir des disputes et des discussions mais s'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas loin de moi, on va les surpasser ensemble les gros moments. Oui, on va avoir besoin d'être seul des fois et on s'arrangera pour ça. Sev... je veux tout faire mon possible pour que ça fonctionne. Laisse moi juste une chance...

Quelques larmes coulèrent encore.

- Tu n'as pas besoin que je te donne de chance, Harry, c'est moi le fautif, c'est moi qui devrait supplier pour que tu restes avec moi. Lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Dumbledore restait silencieux, il savait quand-même ne pas gâcher un moment!

- Je t'aime, je veux pas que tu partes, je veux pas être seul... Dit-il en pleurant dans son cou. - Je ferais tout pour être encore mieux avec toi.... je t'aime tellement... Soupira-t-il.

Severus éloigna son visage du cou de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux...

- Jamais je ne te laisserai.

Harry approcha ses lèvres de ceux de Severus, quand ils se touchèrent pour une douce caresse, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sous la colère.... Alex se trouva derrière suivi d'une Hermione essouflé qui avait, surement du, lui courir après sans succès.

- PAPAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il sauta sur ses parents et resta accroché au cou de Severus en l'étranglant presque. Il finit par se reculer, gros sourire!

- Je t'aime papa, toi aussi papa, finit-il en se retournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Hermione.

- Désolé... Elle savait de quoi il parlait.

- Hermione, tu peux le garder encore un peu, j'aimerais parler avec Harry, nous avons des choses à mettre au clair, enfin, J'AI des choses à dire à Harry... Baffouilla-t-il.

- Bien sûre!

- Merci. Dit Severus en se retournant vers Harry. - Tu y vois un inconvénient?

- Bon, allez en paix, j'ai des choses à faire. Dit Dumbledore sur un ton joueur.

Harry se leva.

- Bien sur que non. C'est vrai qu'il y a des choses à dire, aussi bien le faire maintenant.

Il se retourna vers Dumbledore et lui sourit pour lui dire merci.

- On va aller dans notre appartement, on y sera plus tranquille, dit Harry avant de prendre la porte pour sortir.

Severus le suivit au pas et ils allèrent s'installer à la cuisine devant un bon verre.

Severus commença par jouer avec ses doigts, cherchant comment dire à Harry ce qu'il ressentait.

- Premièrement...... Je te demande pardon... J'ai pas été franc, j'ai pas été aimable et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de tes attentes face à cet évènement.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ou voulait en v'nir Severus mais il allait l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Je m'attendais à se que tu réagisses un jour... mais pas de cette manière bien entendu... mais c'est du passé maintenant.

Harry ne voulait pas trop en mettre non plus, il préférait l'écouter.

- Disons que j'ai réalisé trop tard, je n'y accordais pas l'importance que ça méritait et quand j'ai compris, j'ai paniqué et malheureusement tu étais à mes côtés, j'ai même pas pensé tu sais, c'est comme si je ne t'avais pas vraiment vu pendant que je hurlais.

Il prit une pause.

- Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas, ni ne te considère comme seul responsable.

Severus s'accouda à la table, en face de Harry.

- Je t'aime.... je t'aime vraiment, je le sais. Pardonnes-moi.

Il le regarda longement, redécouvrant les traits jeunes de Harry.

Harry passa ses mains sur son visage. Il était las mais heureux. Quand ses mains s'otèrent, il y avait un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment à te pardonner, on est fautif tous les deux alors... oublions tout et essayons de recommencer sur un bon pied cette fois ci, d'accord?

Harry s'approcha de Severus et s'assoit sur le coin de la table et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Severus se mit à pleurer silencieusement sans expression, seul ses larmes prouvait qu'il pleurait...

- Merci de m'aimer, malgré ce que je suis.

Puis il se leva doucement de sa chaise pour arriver au niveau de Harry, il posa sa main sur la joue de son aimé et approcha sa tête lentement, ne sachant s'il devait si tôt...

Il poussa délicatement Harry sur le dos, faisant tomber maladroitement un des verres sur le sol, mais il ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite, il le regardait, il l'admirait.

Harry le regarda passionnément et passa ses doigts sur son torse et déboutonnant sa chemise. Oh que oui, il en avait envie, de Severus, il était insatiable!

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour t'aimer. T'aimer c'est la chose la plus naturelle pour moi, comme avec Alex et Caro, c'est une chose auquelle on n'y peut rien et que j'aime pardessu tout.

Il plaqua ses mains sur la poitrine de Severus maintenant que sa chemise n'avait plus un bouton de fermé. De ses jambes il entoura les hanches de Severus le gardant collé à lui.

Puis... Harry lui sourit... pas n'importe quel sourire... celui qu'il faisait à chaque fois, celui auquel Severus ne pouvait y refuser ce qu'il demandait.

Les mains qu'il croyait ne jamais retoucher étaient sur lui... Il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Harry puis soupira très fort, comme s'il venait d'être soulager d'une grand douleur, ce qui était le cas en fait.

Il se pencha complètement sur Harry, puis croisa ses doigts aux siens entre leur poitrines. Il avait tellement envie de son amour qu'il en avait un serrement au coeur.

- Tu n'as rien à rajouter à ce que je t'ai dit?

- Humm...

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir...

- Voyons voir... Ah oui! Tu as parlé des sentiments et de nos 'problèmes' verbaux qu'on a mais...

P'tit sourire apparrue sur le visage de Harry.

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit si tu étais satisfait au lit avec moi et s'il y avait des choses a changer...

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens mais Harry ne put se retenir de rire!

- Harry! Dit-il sur un ton faussement outré. - Tout est parfait.

Puis il colla son corps entre les jambes encore nouées autour de lui, lui embrassa très ouvertement le cou en remontant vers son visage.

- Oh, une chose.... Ne détruit pas mon dos chaques fois que je te fais l'amour, vas-y plutôt pour une partie moins douloureuse... Ma robe me fait un mal de chien quand je suis griffé de la sorte!

Il lui souria grandement puis retourna à sa tâche.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à rester nu... ça ferait mon plaisir à moi!

Harry vit l'expression de Severus et se résigna.

- D'accord!!!!! Je ne ferai plus aucune marque...

Mais il fit une moue. Il regarda partout dans la pièce.

" Ma faire comment pour jouir alors?... Bah... j'verrai bien..." Mais il n'avait pas du tout pensé au fait que Severus percevait ses pensées qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de cacher.

- Ah et puis merde..... fais ce que tu as envie...... à vrai dire..... ça m'a toujours alumé quand tu le fesais... Souria-t-il avant de replonger fougueusement dans le cou de son amour.

Harry fut dévêtit en quelques secondes, toujours couché sur la table...

- Je meurs de faim....

Il se mit à reluquer Harry comme un pervers, bien qu'il n'en était pas un...... bon heu ok, il en était un.

- Et je vois que le repas est prêt...

Nu à son tour, Severus lui fit sentir son sexe sur le siens, rien que pour ajouter au moment...

- mmm.

- Sev... grogna légèrement Harry. - Tu recommences déjà! Hmmmmmmmmm... T'as dit que tu faisais toujours se que je voulais et tu le fais encore même si tu ne veux pas...

Il ne continuait pas sa phrase trop occupé à passer sa main sur leurs sexes devenuent très dur.

Harry passa l'autre partout sur son corps, le dévoilant encore à Severus et prèt à tout pour continuer leur petit jeu auquel notre petit Ryry était le meilleur.

- Oh merde! Tu m'excites Sev!!

- C'est bien ce que je voulais... Dit-il en posant une main sur les fesses de ce dernier.

Il caressa tout cet intime endroit, le couvrant de baiser à la fois et surtout de torture sur ses seins... Il le mordait sans arrêt, il avait une de ces envie de se précipiter en lui d'un coup, il en était à ce point impatient.

Mais il faisait attention, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal..... pas trop en tout cas.

- N'amour...

Harry qui avait toujours ses jambes autour du bassin de Severus donna quelques coups pour faire comprendre d'entrer sans attendre.

- Te plait... suplia t'il. - Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi... Laisses aller tes pulsions sexuelles...

Ohhhhh, il savait que ses paroles allaient rendre fou son cher et tendre époux.

Severus prit son membre en main puis n'attendit plus, il entra, poussant un long râle en allant poser sa main sur le sexe de Harry.

Il entâma ses vas et viens immédiatement, se cramponnant de sa main libre au rebord de la table.

Il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais sentir la douceure de cette peau sous la sienne et peur de ne plus voir ce regard... ces yeux à demi-clos et cette bouche entre-ouverte s'offrant à lui.

La lumière qui baignait la pièce disparu, laissant une simple pénombre sur les deux hommes qui s'aimaient.

Harry laissa échapper quelques longs gémissements. Il se laissait aller par la cadence sans dire un mot, ça serait mal vu et très déplacé pour le silence qui règnait maintenant.

L'amour flottait autour d'eux et en dedans. Ils s'enlacèrent puis s'embrassèrent passionnément tandis que Severus ne lâchait pas les vas et viens, Harry suivait.

Voir cette scène d'un coin noir aurrait été sublime, leurs corps humides collés l'un à l'autre, l'odeur d'un parfum légèrement sexuel émanait partout dans la pièce. Leurs âmes ne faisait qu'un et la jouissance était au rendez-vous sans aucun doute et Harry l'attendait patienment.

Harry et Severus n'étaient plus très silencieux...

- AH...... Mmmmmm...

C'était une façon comme une autre de se réconsilier.....

Severus ne s'arrêta pas tant que Harry n'était pas satisfait, il voulait le voir encore dans cet étât, celui que le jeune sorcier lui avait montrer la première fois, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient aimé sans retenue.

- mmmmmmmmmm.......

Tranquillement, Severus subissait une longue et interminable jouissance.

Harry se laissa enfin aller sans relache. Il hurla de plaisir, de besoin, d'excitation... il hurla à s'en arracher les trippes.

- Oh Sevv.... je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!!!

Harry se recoucha sur la table dans un bref soupire! Lui et Severus était rassasié jusqu'à la prochaine fois...

Il finit par se redresser et l'entourer de ses bras.

- Hmmm, je viens de penser à quelque chose n'amour... et je crois qu'on est dans la merde encore...

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils pensaient maintenant la même chose.

- La potion ne fait plus effet et on a pas mis le sort de contraception, disent-ils en même temps.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**Oufff… dire qu'on aurait fini comme ça lolll**

**À bientôt mes chouettes !**

**Bizouxxxxx**

**Caro'S**


	16. Chapitre 16 9 mois plus tard

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

**_Auteur :_**_ Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

**_Rating : R_**

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

**_Titre :_**_ Encore une retenue!_

**NdA : **C'estttttttttttttt en revenant de rigaud ! lolll entk me comprend… Euh… un ti cadeau pour les fêtes… un nouveau chapitre !!!!!!!!!!! Wouhou !!! Que le party commence ! Gros bizou mouillé ! 

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

****

**_SNAPESLOVE : _**_J'espère avec toute la langue! Jveux pas juste un boute :P J'adore ma belle bizoux aik la languexxx_

****

****

**_Onarluca : _**_Hmmm j'peux rien te dire! Lolll Après avoir lu se chapitre, vous allez être encore plus mélangé! Lolll gros bizouxxxx_

**_Yue-kero : _**_Ouais, un autre petit… bref, tu verras bien… on est pas gentille… Ced et Drago?!? Aucune idée! On verra bien! Lolll J'en dis pas bcp non? Pas le choix! Faut lire! Bizouxxxx_

****

**_Lune : _**_Ouais, j'avoue qu'on a mit beaucoup de chose en un seul chapitre et c'est pas fini! Hehehe Harry n'était pas enceinte dans l'autre chapitre, il est tombé enceinte à la toute fin du dernier chapitre… bref, il est enceinte la la la lol Et bien oui, des suçons se sont des sucettes, je suis du québec et donc le mot sucette prend un tout autre sens pour nous mdrrr Je ne réponds que par e-mail aux questions qui nécessite une réponse en vitesse, sinon… jje le fais dans les rar's! Ouais, 6 autres chapitres!!! Et même peut-être 1 ou 2 de plus… on a tjrs pas fini de l'écrire et on est pas sur de la fin :S hehehe Oui, on écrit la fic par msn, après il faut que j'enlève tous nos noms, commentaire et autres conneries qu'on peut se dire entre deux écrits! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! Bixouxxxx_

**_Ingrid : _**_lolll Je connais ça les nièces de 2 ans puisque j'en aie une moi même hehehe Oui, Harry est enceinte! Fallait si attendre avec la fin qu'on a faite hehehe Encore 6 chapitres et peut-être encore plus! On a pas encore fini de l'écrire, on est indécise sur la fin -- Des chapitres longs, c'est beaucoup plus facile à écrire à deux je te le dis moi! Et j'adore en lire aussi hehehe Puisque les chapitres sont écrit d'avance, ça m'aide beaucoup pour l'update rapide, heureuse que tu apprécies! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu celui ci! Bizouxxx à toi et à bientôt!!_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Neuf... Neuf interminable mois depuis qu'ils avaient prit des vacances seules sans les enfants et leur relation était devenu très tendue, voir froide. Ils ne comprennaient pas pourquoi le bébé qu'Harry attendait mettait autant de temps à venir au monde, Severus voulait toujours être avec Harry, le comprendre et tout savoir... Quand un jour...

- Je savais que c'était une grossesse normal, mais tu ne voulais pas m'écouter! Cria Snape à un Harry étendu sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Harry rageait et bouillait sur son lit aux draps blancs trop étroit.

- Je te dis que c'est pas normal! Et ce l'est toujours pas! C'est quand tu vas comprendre ça et te le rentrer dans ta tête? Jamais comme toujours?

S'il serait capable de marcher ou simplement de se lever Harry lui aurait certainement sauté à la gorge pour le faire taire.

- Je ne les jamais senti bouger! C'est peut-être normal pour toi? Nah! Oublie ça! C'est sur que ça les voyons! J'viens dans avoir deux enfants, je ne sais pas de quoi j'parle!

Il retourna son regard ailleur pour être sur de ne pas croiser le sien, il avait des envies meurtrières à l'instant même.

- J'ai terminé les analyses, pas la peine de vous énervez messieux! S'énerva madame Pomfresh en venant près d'eux. - Ce n'est pas normal, vous vous en serez douté. Dit-elle en regardant les deux hommes.

Snape lança un regard de _'Va au diâble'_ à Harry, frustré de ne pas avoir raison pour une fois...

- Nous allons devoir pratiquer une césarienne, mais... Elle s'arrêta net, les regardant comme si la fin du monde était arrivée.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers l'infirmière.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe? Pourquoi le mais? J'aime pas ça! Dites-moi pourquoi se mais! Qu'est-ce qui le suivait?

Harry paniquait. Pas son bébé? Il ne pouvait pas s'être produit quelque chose... il n'était pas né encore!

- Et bien... commença l'infimière anxieuse. - C'est que ce bébé est mort, il est mort il y a un bout de temps déjà. Dit-elle tristement, n'ôsant regarder aucun des deux parents.

- C'est impossible! Hurla Severus.

- Si vous aviez suivit mes conseils, vous n'en seriez pas là messieux. Dit-elle. - Je vais vous laisser seul un moment, ensuite, nous enlèverons le foetus mort avant qu'Harry ne s'empoisonne d'avantage.

Puis elle quitta en silence.

- Harry? Fit Severus en le regardant, au bord des larmes. - Tu le sens, toi, qu'il vit?

Harry sentit les larmes sur ses joues coullées tranquillement. À cette nouvelle atrôce, son sang c'était glacé dans ses veines, maintenant, il respirait à peine tellement il avait mal.

Il secoua la tête à peine visible pour à la question de Severus. Non, il ne le sentait plus depuis son 3ième mois et madame Pomfresh à chaque visite disait que c'était des fois normal... tu vois ou a mené son 'normal' ? Harry et Sev souffrent... terriblement.

Severus s'éffondra sur le lit comme un enfant et pleura bruyament, parfois aigu, parfois grave. Ça faisait deux fois qu'ils avaient cette peine pour un enfant et c'était toujours aussi terrible, la douleur était insupportable.

- Professeur Snape, veuillez partir pour quelques minutes.. Dit une voix féminine au loin, l'infirmière arrivait avec tout son attiraille. - Je sais combien vous souffrez tous les deux, mais finissons-en tout de suite et vous pourrez rentrer pour être ensemble. Dit-elle en aidant Severus à se relever.

- Je serai juste derrière la porte. Eût-il le temps de dire avant que Pomfresh le pousse dehors.

Harry se plaça exactement comme la première fois. Il n'était plus térrifié, il était seulement fatigué... de tout.

- Ça va être rapide monsieur Potter et il n'y aurra pas de cicatrice.

L'infirmière avait déjà commencé à découper le bas ventre de Harry et ceci ne sentait rien grâce aux pillules magiques qui gellaient le bas du corps heureusement mais... Harry avait presque souhaiter souffrir pour se savoir toujours en vie. Il avait mal à une place qui auparavant, ça n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux. Est-ce la perte d'un autre bébé? Surtout que celui ci est mort depuis des mois dans son ventre?

2/4 d'heure plus tard, madame Pomfresh finissa de lancer le dernier sort pour la guérision plus vite.

- Je veux le voir.

- Il n'en est pas question!

- Je veux le voir j'ai dit! J'en ai le droit!

- Non, cela n'a plus l'air d'un être humain après tout le temps qu'il a passé mort, laissez tomber s'il-vous-plaît.

Snape entra malgré ce que l'infirmière lui dit.

- Pourquoi vous criez?

Harry regarda madame Pomfresh pour lui faire passer le message _'essayer de le lui dire pour voir'_.

- Pour rien du tout, dit Harry à Severus d'un ton froid.

- Aller, rentrez, vous avez besoin d'être seuls. Dit-elle en disparaissant encore une fois.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la question appropriée mais... Est-ce que tu vas bien.. Je veux dire heuu... tu sais.

Severus s'assit sur le lit et serra Harry contre lui.

Harry se décolla de Severus assez vite puis se leva péniblement pour s'habiller.

- Est-ce que j'ai réellement l'air d'aller bien? Oh oui! allons courir le marathon mais avant ya un 2 pour 1 pour une salsa et du limbo, on devrait peut-être s'essayer pour ce soir, non?

Harry qui venait de trop forcer en mettant ses bas commença à gémir de douleur mais se retient pour ne pas crier.

Son petit Harry avait souffert ainsi tout le mois qui suivit, l'humeur massacrante et la quasie dépression faisaient maintenant partie de chacunes de ses journées. Harry refusait de faire l'amour sous prétexte qu'il pouvait tomber enceinte et revivre l'horreur.

Au début, Severus comprennait très bien, mais cela faisait déjà quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas simplement embrasser son amour, Severus remplaçait son manque d'affection par de longues promenades dehors, le soir, pensant à comment il allait faire pour survivre avec un mari qui ne semblait plus l'aimer comme avant, il ne pouvait même pas lui toucher pendant la nuit, il devait dormir bien de son côté du lit.

Sans parler de leurs querelles journalières, ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se disputent.

**º**

**º**

Harry préparait le souper comme à l'habitude, ce soir ils allaient manger un riz frit au poulet... et c'était le met préféré à Severus. C'est en le préparant qu'il comprit l'erreur qu'il était entrain de faire mais il ne pouvait quand même pas le jeter.

- ALEX! VIENT METTRE LA TABLE AVANT QUE TON PÈRE N'ARRIVE!

Et oui, notre petit bonhomme avait grandit encore et encore! Carolènna était rendu une grande fille de 2 ans d'apparence et elle avait énormément de créativité. Elle baignait dans l'Art.

- J'arrive p'pa!

Alex mis la table comme un grand garçon mais en allant chercher les verres... il accrocha celui du côté... la tasse préférée de son père Severus... qui éclata par terre en mille morceaux.

- Oh non!!! Papa va me gronder!!

Alex commença à pleurer à chaude larme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, commença Harry. - Je lui dirai qu'elle était trop sur le rebord et que je l'ai accroché. Aller, fini de mettre les verres tandis que je ramasse les morceaux de verres.

Le riz était près et la table aussi. Les enfants ainsi que Harry attendaient patienment l'arriver de Severus du travail (toujours prof bien sur) pour commencer à souper.

Severus ouvrit la porte avec dans l'idée de passer une autre soirée aussi pétillante de joie que d'habitude... Ironique bien sûre, mais quand il sentit la bonne odeur de son plat préféré, il se dit que la soirée n'allait peut-être pas être ennuyante et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller marcher pour se vider l'esprit de l'empoisonnement par manque d'amour que causait sa situation.

- C'est moi! Essaya-t-il de dire heureux.

Il vint s'assoir à la table, embrassa ses deux amour et regarda Harry en lui faisant un sourire.

- Ça sent bon.

- Oui. Je trouvais que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mangé ça et j'en avais le goût ce soir.

Il commença par remplir l'assiette de Severus et alla lui porter sans un regard et servit après ses enfants dont Alex qui commença à manger rapidement, Harry s'en apperçu en revenant s'assoire avec son plat.

- Alex, mange comme il faut, on ne ta pas élevé comme ça.

Il supervisa plus vite sa fille et il vit que tout était en ordre alors il commença à déguster se bon riz! Qui était justement délicieux! Exquis!

Tout le monde fini leur assiette plus vite qu'habituellement, faut croire que c'était réellement bon!

- Que dirais-tu d'un bon thé ou café? Demanda Severus en se levant pour aller chercher leurs tasses mais n'en trouva qu'une, celle d'Harry.

- Tu as vu ma tasse? Demanda-t-il encore après avoir regardé partout, jusque dans l'évier.

Il fit quand-même bouillir de l'eau, se disant qu'il allait sûrement la trouver tout près.

- Je croyais l'avoir lavé ce matin... bizarre.

- Ah oui, tantôt quand j'ai donné les verres à Alex pour la table, je l'ai accroché. J'suis désolé. Demain je vais à Pré au lard, j'irai t'en racheter une autre, prend la mienne, je n'ai pas le goût d'un thé ou café.

Il mit assiettes, verres, ustensiles, chaudrons et tout le reste dans le lavabo pour faire la vaisselle. Il fit couler l'eau tranquillement puis la commença sans un mot.

- Ah, bon, c'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin de m'en acheter une autre. Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. Dit Snape en allant à côté d'Harry pour nettoyer la vaisselle.

Harry laissa tomber l'assiette qu'il tennait dans ses mains dans le lavabo et se retourna vers son mari.

- Je suis capable de faire la vaisselle Severus! Va voir Caro elle sait ennuyée de toi toute la journée et laisses-moi faire cette putain de vaisselle seul!

Il se retourna vers l'évier.

- J'ai pas besoin de superviseur non plus!

Il continua son lavage de vaisselle rapidement et assez brusque et Alex n'aimait vraiment pas ça voir son papa comme ça mais, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, sauf que c'était la faute à son autre papa.

- Je voulais simplement être gentil parce que, tu sais... Je t'aime toujours. Dit-il en se retournant. - Je vais dehors. Dit-il en prenant sa cape, il embrassa sa petite fille et donna une poignée de main à Alex, c'était le nouveau trip du petit, faire comme les grands.

- Je vais revenir dans pas longtemps et j'apporterai une surprise pour vous deux. Dit-il en souriant, puis sortit en direction du côté sombre du parc de Poudlard.

- Papa va amener une surprise! Cria Alex en sautant partout comme un hyperactif, entrainant sa petite soeur avec lui dans son tourbillons d'énergie.

- CALMEZ VOUS! Alex!

Harry tira Alex par le bras se qui fit arrêter le petit de tourner.

- Va finir tes devoirs maintenant pendant que je donne le bain à ta soeur. Après c'est ton tour et tu es mieux d'avoir tout terminer, est-ce clair?

Harry n'était pas du tout à la rigolade et il était sur que Severus avait fait exprès de les mettres dans un état pareil pour le faire frustrer. Il fit prendre le bain de sa fille suivi de celui de son fils.

- 20 minutes de télévision et après c'est au lit!

- Mais!! C'est pas juste! Il va juste être 7h30!! Et si papa n'est pas rentré? Nos...

- Vous aurez vos surprises demain matin!

7h30 arriva trop vite pour les frimousses qui allèrent se brosser les dents et se coucher. Harry lisa un livre tranquillement sur le divan mais fini par s'étendre un peu pour mieux lire mais il s'endormit.

Snape avait trouvé un banc pour se reposer, il avait beaucoup marché, essayant de penser à son avenir avec Harry et les enfants. C'en était trop, il n'était pas heureux ainsi. Bien sûre, il aimait ses enfants, il aimait Harry du plus profond de son coeur, mais depuis la perte de leur dernier enfant, tout avait changé, trop changé.

- Je suis vraiment con! Se dit-il en se repliant sur ses genoux, les mains au visage. Il pleura un peu, en silence et se maudissait d'avoir fait de Harry un homme emprisonné par la fatalité, mais il l'aimait tellement, il ne pouvait pas le quitter, il avait déjà essayé et n'avait pas tenu une journée complète.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin de lui. Il se dépêcha d'essuyer ses yeux et se redressa vite pour parraître comme à l'habitude.

Il l'aurait reconnu n'importe ou. Son ancien professeur n'avait pas changé quoique... il paraissait plus vieux, plus fatigué mais toujours attirant comme avant, au moins il n'avait pas perdu se charme la.

- Bonsoir Severus, dit une voix charmeuse, derrière le banc.

Snape se retourna avec la plus grande surprise et vit son ancient élève, Draco, se tenir derrière lui comme un inconnu.

- Bonsoir.

Snape lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Que faisais-tu dehors? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de préparer ton départ? Il me semble que tu devais partir pour la Hollande?

Drago s'assoit suivi un grand soupir.

- Tout a été annulé, ils ont encore besoin de moi ici faut croire.

Drago fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie un paquet de cigarette, il en alluma une puis s'adossa au banc. S'il en avait pas offert à Severus c'est qu'il savait que celui ci n'aimait pas ça.

- Que faites vous ici? Vous ne devriez pas être avec Harry et les enfants?

Snape joua sur le sol avec la pointe de son pied.

- Oh.....heuu.. oui, mais j'avais envie de prendre l'air. Je ne sors pas souvent.

Ce qui était totalement faux dans le fond.

- Harry est un peu soupe au lait aujourd'hui, j'avais pas envie qu'on se querelle.

Drago fit un faux sourire, il savait qu'il mentait. Il le voyait tous les soirs se promener et il avait rencontré Harry, il y a quelques temps déjà, à Pré au lard. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas dit grand chose mais Drago avait compris vite.

- Ne me mentez pas Severus! Vous sortez tous, mais vraiment tous les soirs, ce n'est pas seulement pour une marche de santé n'est-ce pas?

- Bien oui, pourquoi d'autre!

Drago pouffa.

- Parce que vous ne savez plus mentir aussi bien qu'avant et que... j'ai parlé à Harry il y a environ 3 semaines.

- Et alors! Et de toutes façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je sois malheureux?

- Écoutes moi bien, commença Drago le ton dur. - Vous avez été une partie de ma vie quelqu'un qui était la pour tout et je m'en suis servis. Qui peut aujourd'hui, se vanter de m'avoir vu pleurer même quand ce n'était qu'une seule larme? Je vous est fait confiance et je me suis appuyé sur vous, pourquoi ne le faites vous pas maintenant puisque vous en avez besoin?

Drago plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur.

Celui-ci fondit en larmes en baissant la tête.

- Je crois qu'Harry ne m'aime plus, on se chicane TOUs les jours, pour des choses sans importance la plupart du temps. Il se prend les nerfs sur moi sans arrêt, j'ai mal.

Il resta la tête basse et essayait de ne plus pleurer comme un gamin.

Drago le prit dans ses bras sans hésiter et le berça tout doucement. Peut importe l'âge d'une personne, celle ci peut souffrir autant.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas? Tu serais au moins informé et tu saurais à quoi t'attendre. Harry n'a pas le droit de te traiter de la sorte! Veux-tu que je lui parle?

Il passa sa main dans le dos de Severus tranquillement.

- Non, surtout pas, ça le mettrait hors de lui que j'en parle. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je n'ai même plus le droit de l'embrasser, il ne veut rien faire avec moi, je me sens si perdu. Pleura Snape de nouveau.

Il entoura Draco de ses bras et s'arrêta doucement de pleurer.

- J'essaye toujours d'être gentil, mais on dirait que ça l'énerve.

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi? Il n'a absolument rien dit? Peut-être quelque chose t'échappe dans tout ça...

Drago réfléchissa rapidement.

- En plus que lui qui était ta bête de sexe... depuis combien de temps que ça dure?

Snape hésita longtemps, mais répondit tout de même...

- 4 mois, aucun signe d'affection depuis 4 mois! Finit-il d'une petite voix sensible.

- Putain...

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi lui dire en fait alors il eut une brillante idée.

- Veux-tu venir prendre un verre à mon appart? Tu pourras rester pour la nuit si tu veux te reposer, j'ai une chambre d'amis.

- Ah mais si Harry ne me voit pas rentrer, il va être fâché et j'aimerais éviter ça tu vois.

Il mourrait d'envie d'y aller, avoir un peu la paix et parler ne lui ferait pas de mal dutout.

- Pas longtemps, mais je veux bien.

Drago se leva puis invita Severus à en faire pareil. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- C'est un peu le bordel, à cause du départ qui n'a pas eu lieu...

Il ouvrit puis fit entrer l'inviter d'abord. Après être entré, débarrassé des capes, ils s'installèrent au salon. Drago alla verser deux verres de Billzak, la boisson que Severus avait bu pour la première fois avec Harry dans sa salle de cours.

Drago revint s'assoir en tendant le verre alcoolisé à Severus.

- Pour Harry, tu devrais l'oublier un peu et penser à toi dans tout ça... Tu es malheureux Severus et ce n'est certainement pas le but à notre existence sur terre. Fait toi plaisir! Reste et repose toi! Demain c'est samedi, tu n'as donc aucun cours.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas. S'entêta Severus, se sentant déjà mal à l'aise d'être ailleurs.

Il prit le verre et le calla d'un coup.

- Ça fait des lunes que je n'ai pas bu quelque chose d'aussi bon!

Il posa son verre sur la petite table devant lui.

- C'est à l'envers, mais c'est très bien comme endroit.

- Merci.

Drago se leva et alla chercher la bouteille au complet, il n'aura pas à se relever. Il remplit une fois de plus le verre de Severus.

- Si je t'empêche d'y retourner, tu seras forcé à dormir ici. Tu peux rester, c'est juste que tu ne t'en donnes pas la peine. Il y a vraiment rien qui t'empêche de rester pour une nuit.

- Mes enfants, je leurs ai promis une surprise en rentrant... Mais ils doivent déjà être au lit de toutes façons.

Il recala son verre.

- J'ai voulu faire la vaisselle ce soir pour lui sauver cette tâche, il m'a presque tuer de paroles et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais toujours, mais il ne m'a pas répondu. S'attrista Snape.

Drago remplissa son verre automatiquement et le sien aussi.

- Tu vois, je n'invente rien, c'est toi même qui met les faits sur table! Tu souffres encore à cause de lui!

Il bu la moitié de son verre avant de continuer.

- Tes enfants savent très bien que tu les aimes! Tu prends tellement bien soin d'eux Sev, alors même si tu les vois demain matin, c'est pas grave! Ils vont être encore plus content de te voir.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Laisses-moi y penser quand-même.

Snape prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Et toi... Quelqu'un de nouveau dans ta vie?

Drago secoua la tête.

- Faut croire que j'suis trop affreux pour avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie! Mais bon, j'ai mon travail qui prend la plupart de mon temps, j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser mais c'est difficile de revenir ici chaque soir quand tu es seul...

Il calla son verre pis se resservit aussitôt et fit de même avec le verre de Severus.

- Desfois j'aimerais rentrer seul.

Il regarda Draco un instant sans rien dire et lui sourit...

- Tu n'es pas affreux, c'est quoi cette connerie!

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je ne dois pas plaire aux gens c'est tout... je ne me rappel même plus comment embrasser! Faut vraiment être stupide.

Drago commença à sentir les bons effets de l'alcool en lui. Il se calla encore plus dans le sofa.

- Et bien, en effet, faut vraiment être stupide! Ria Snape, enfin.

Il poussa Draco pour qu'il tombe sur le côté.

- Faudrait commencer par te tenir droit peu importe ce qui arrive, les femmes aiment ça.

Il avait oublié certains details avant de dire cela. Il but encore, Merlin que ça faisait du bien de rire.

Drago riait comme un malade.

- Je me tiens toujours droit moi! J'suis un Malfoy, pas n'importe qui la!

Drago lâcha un rot.

- Oups! Pardon... j'pense j'commence à être saoul.

Puis il éclata encore une fois de rire.

Severus le poussa encore, mais tomba avec lui et se releva aussi vite.

- Oh! Je devrais pas boire autant, Harry va me tuer.

Mais il se resservit un autre verre.

- Juste un dernier.

Drago pouffa encore puis se releva un peu pour caller le reste de son verre et en remettre encore d'autre dedans.

- Qu'il aille au diable Harry à soir... c'est entre moi et toi, lui, il est pas la.

Drago regarda à droite et à gauche de son appartement.

- En tout cas, je le vois pas alors n'en parlons pas! Hey! J'suis sur que j'suis vraiment saoul la. J'suis peut-être plus beau d'même?

Il disait vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Heu, je dirais pas ça comme ça mais bon... t'as l'air ridicule en fait. Dit-il en riant.

Il calla donc son verre et prit la bouteille.

- Elle est vide... Tu n'aurais pas de cigar par hasard? Demanda-t-il.

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Drago y pensa quelques instants.

- Ouais! Si j'peux me lever la.... OOOHHHH sa tourne maudit, j'savais pas que j'avais des planchés qui bouge.

Il alla dans son mini bar, sortit une autre bouteille et prit la boîte de cigar de très haute qualité qu'il n'avait pas touché encore. Il donna la boîte à Severus en arrivant tout près de lui.

- Cigar cubain, les meilleurs du marché.

Il déboucha la bouteille et en remis dans leurs verres respectifs.

- À la nuit!

Et Drago bu d'une traite.

- À la nuit! Snape fit de même puis s'alluma un de ces merveilleux cigares.

Il se calla dans le fauteuil et regarda partout.

- Je vois que tu as une 'chaîne stéréo'! Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort pour la mettre en marche.

- C'est mieux ainsi, non!

- Parfait! J'adore celle la!

Drago se mit à danser... comme un saoûlon naturellement.

- Hmmm... je danse bien n'est-ce pas?

Ça aurait du être drôle mais Drago était sérieux.

- Pas vraiment. Dit Snape avec toute l'honnêteté possible d'avoir dans un état légèrement avancé.

Il se leva et alla saisir le bras de Draco pour le faire avancer et reculer, puis tourner.

- Comme ça tu as l'air encore plus fou!

Snape tomba assit sur le fauteuil et ria très fort.

Drago continua de danser... en détachant sa chemise noire, il avait chaud. Il ne remarquait pas cependant que ça ressemblait plus à un strip-tease qu'une danse sans aucune arrière pensée. Il avait fini les boutons mais ne l'enleva pas, ce qui le rendait encore plus craquant!

La chanson fini par arrêter et une autre plus moche commença. Drago se laissa tomber dans le sofa à côté de Severus. Il calla la moitié de son verre puis s'alluma une cigarette. Il avait étendu ses bras, un sur l'appuie bras et l'autre sur le dos, ce qui lui donna un air encore plus énigmatique et sensuel.

- Je vais me faire tuer, je vais me faire tuer! Continua de dire Severus, mais sans pouvoir arrêter de rire. - Tu sais, moi et Harry avont eut une aventure avec un autre pendant nos vacances!

"Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là moi!"

Drago qui allait prendre une gorgée s'arrêta le verre dans les airs. Il prit quelques secondes pour se répèter quelques fois la phrase dans sa tête.

- Ah ouais? Regret ou plaisir dirais-tu?

- Ah, les deux, mais plus de plaisir que de regret, ce garçon était très gentil.

Il but son verre tout d'un coup.

- Je ne bois plus, j'en ai déjà trop abusé.

Puis il regarda Draco encore...

- Un autre, j'ai pas les idées claires encore.

Drago éclata de rire puis le resservi avec plaisir! Autant remplir le sien en passant! Il le prit et le regarda avec un soudain intéret.

- Je ne l'ai fais qu'une seule fois, ça m'a réellement fait peur mais c'était un mec très bien... faut dire que j'ai pris sur le côté des gryffondor!

Et il finit par rire... un peu gêné de l'avoir dit.

- J'aurais jamais cru... Qui donc?

Ah Snape était un curieux de nature!

- Et parfois, ça te manque? Ou tu n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment savoir si tu aimais?

Il prit une gorgée, y allant un peu plus lentement.

- Si je t'avais connu comme tu es là, avant Harry... Puis il but encore pour se la fermer. - Je ne voulais pas dire que je te préfères, juste que.. bah tu es différent et c'est ainsi que je t'apprécie.

Drago n'était pas sur de dire son nom... mais bon! Faisait longtemps alors il le dit.

- Finnigan... et oui ça me manque. Je dirais plutôt que c'est les caresses et les baisés qui me manquent le plus. J'en ai tellement envie... tu ne peux pas savoir...

Drago se frotta les mains dans le visage, il devrait arrêter maintenant avant qu'il se mette à pleurer.

- Mais bon, j'suis la encore! Faut croire qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Mais j'ai peur... quand je rencontre des mecs, ils veulent tous m'enmener au lit c'est sur mais je bloque. Ils veulent une baise c'est tout et je ne suis pas prèt à ça... j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de moi.

- Ah je comprends, j'ai voulu ça longtemps, je l'ai eu et maintenant j'en souffre, alors ne soit pas si pressé, tu es jeune et tu as tout le temps de trouver une personne bonne pour toi.

Snape lui chamailla les cheveux l'instant d'une seconde.

- On dirait une soirée de dépression maintenant!

- Bin non! On se vide le coeur! Différent! On ira pas se _'pitcher'_ en bas du balcon après! On va juste bien dormir!

Drago se pencha par dessu Severus pour aller chercher son paquet de cigarette et pour se maintenir, il mit sa main sur la cuisse de son ancien maître des potions... mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Et puis... même si j'ai à avoir mal... je veux le vivre... ou même si ce n'est qu'au lit! Je veux de l'affection et beaucoup de caresse.

- Bienvenue dans mon superbe club des hommes mal aimés! Dit-il en essayant de faire fi de la main qui ne s'enlevait pas.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché, il se sentit tellement bien, seul à le savoir.

- J'aime bien parler avec toi. Dit-il en lui tendant du feu pour la cigarette. - Et je regrette de ne pas avoir parlé avec toi avant.

- Merci. dit-il en faisant sortir la boucane de sa bouche.

- Moi aussi j'aime parler avec toi, j'aime être près de toi. J'ai l'impression au moins de vivre pour quelqu'un... pas tout d'seul qu'on un pauvre con abandonné.

- Et la cigarette, ce n'est pas mauvais pour toi? Je me demande quel goût ça peut bien avoir pour que tant de gens en fume. - On est pas si mal en point que ça, au moins on est en santé... Le reste ça peut toujours s'arranger avec le temps...

- Enlève ta main....

Il ne lui donna pas le temps d'enlever sa main finallement, il la prit dans la sienne et approcha son visage de Draco.

- Alors, tu vas me la prêter pour que je vois quel horrible goût ça a?

Draco souria.

- Non... faut faire attention à ta santé et regarde comment j'ai mauvaise haleine à cause de cette cigarette, j'ai la bouche qui ne goûte que ça alors non, je ne ta passerai pas.

Draco s'installa plus confortablement, sourire victorieux au visage.

Snape resta installé près de Draco et le fixait sans arrêt...

- Tu crois que tu serais devenu comme lui si nous avions eu des enfants ensemble? Tu as tellement d'entrain, comme Harry avant que nous ayons Alex. Je me demande si, à chaque relation que j'ai, elle n'est pas vouée d'avance à l'échec.

Il accota sa tête sur son bras et resta tourné vers le blond, regardant son torse sous la chemise détachée. Ses mains lui brûlaient tellement il se retenait de ne pas le toucher, juste une seconde.

- Quelle heure est-il au juste?

- Aucune importance l'heure qu'il peut être. Ce qui est important c'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant, la. À quoi tu penses?

Draco le regarda aussi, il se demandait bien se que Harry pouvait bien avoir. C'est impossible de vouloir se séparer de Sev! Il était vraiment beau et en plus pour son âge très en forme encore et aucun problème en plus... il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

- Moi? Bah à rien, rien dutout.

Il voyait que Draco le regardait aussi, mais ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

- En fait, je me demandais si cela te dérangerais de...

"Mais voyons!" Pensa-t-il.

- Je peux te serrer dans mes bras? Il me semble que ça me soulagerait de cette maudite pression que je ressens tout le temps......

Il réfléchit un instant...

- Mais en fin de compte, oublies ça, je me sentirais coupable, je m'excuse, c'était vraiment stupide, je dois être vraiment bourré.

- Te sentir coupable de quoi? N'importe qui peut serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras!

Drago s'assoit sur Severus et le prit dans ses bras et serra fort.

Snape l'entoura de ses bras et se sentit tout de suite bien, en plus Draco sentait tellement bon.

- Merci.

Quand Drago desserra son étreinte et se recula un peu, ses mains glissèrent lentement dans le cou de Severus et sur sa poitrine. Mais Drago ne bougea pas tout de suite, il regarda intensément Severus dans les yeux mais fini pas secouer légèrement la tête et se rassit de son côté.

- On en a tous besoin un jour ou l'autre.

- Oui, mais dans mon cas c'est pas un jour où l'autre, c'est tout le temps, mais ça Harry s'en fou, probablement.

Il se laissa coller contre Draco, il était si réconfortant.

- Demain, dans l'après-midi, Harry ne sera pas là, tu pourrais venir prendre un verre.

- C'est d'accord, je viendrai.

Drago passa une main dans les cheveux de Severus vu que celui ci était presque étendu sur lui et sa tête était à porter. Il était trop bien, il voulait faire ça, tous les soirs, avec quelqu'un comme Severus mais peut-être en demandait il trop?

- Est-ce que c'est trop demandé de vouloir faire se que l'on fait en ce moment tous les soirs avec quelqu'un avec qui tu es bien?

- Ce n'est pas trop demandé, mais c'est hélas impossible.

Severus prit la main de Draco dans les deux siennes et la porta contre sa poitrine et serra.

- Je ne me sens pas mal quand je le fais avec toi, mais quand j'essais avec Harry, j'ai peur de me faire crier après.

Il serra une dernière fois et se rassit.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, merci. On se revoit demain, viens vers midi trente.

Il lui souria, un sourire franc depuis si longtemps.

- Je vais t'attendre.

- Attends!

Drago mit sa main encore une fois sur la cuisse de Severus.

- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas? Rendu à l'heure qui est, ça n'a plus d'importance si tu rentres. Et en plus, je n'aime pas savoir que tu es bourré et que tu vas marcher jusqu'au château seul. Je sais que je m'inquiète pour rien mais... mais... c'est dans ma nature!

- J'aimerais bien rester. Dit Severus en poussant la main de Draco pour l'éloigner. - Mais ce sera encore plus de problèmes pour moi, tu sais. Si je me chicane avec Harry, il n'y aura aucune chance pour que tu viennes me voir chez moi demain.

Il lui sourit presque en séduction, puis se leva.

- De toutes façons, où est-ce que je dormirais dans un désordre pareil? Dans la baignoire? Ria-t-il avant de faire quelques pas vers la porte.

Drago secoua la tête.

- La chambre d'amis n'a pas été touché par le désordre, elle est intact. Mais bon...

Drago saisi la cape de Severus qui était sur la paterre puis vint vers lui.

- Tu es le bienvenue ici Severus, tu viens quand tu veux et tu sais que tu peux rester le temps que tu voudras.

Il lui donna son vêtement.

- C'est vraiment dommage. Je suis fatigué d'être seul et ta compagnie est très agréable.

Severus tourna la poignée et regarda Draco qui avait vraiment l'air déçu qu'il parte. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et se retourna pour sortir.

- Viens me voir hein.. Lui rappela-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui...

... Il ne fit pas de bruit, ou presque pas en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements, de peur de se faire entendre. Il était mieux, le grand air lui avait éclairci la tête un peu.

Il referma la porte et vit Harry sur le sofa, étendu, mais il n'alla pas le voir, il savait qu'Harry le rejetterait.

Harry sursauta. La porte venait de se refermer. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre voir ce que Severus ferait mais... celui-ci alla vers la chambre, Harry le croyait du moins. Il releva la tête un peu pour appercevoir l'heure... : 3h10... du matin bien entendu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pus faire jusqu'à cette heure? Il chassa bien vite cette question gênante de son esprit.

Il se plaça du mieux qu'il pu et essaya de se rendormir.

Severus ne se déshabilla même pas, il n'en avait pas la force, encore moins le courage tellement il se sentait amorphe.

**º**

**º**

Le lendemain, avant que Harry parte, il alla le rejoindre avec les enfants à la cuisine pour le déjeuner.

- Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il sur un ton amer.

Harry se retourna vers lui, aucune expression au visage.

- Très bien! Mais toi, l'alcool et peu de sommeil ne te fait pas.

Harry finissa de manger et profita que les enfants mangeaient encore et que Severus était déjà levé pour aller prendre sa douche. Il sorta qu'en petite serviette et alla se changer dans leur chambre, laissant même la porte ouverte. Il en ressortit, bien habillé, coiffé et même un peu parfumé... ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis... son 4ième mois de grossesse... calculé vous mêmes!

Il débarbouilla la petite.

- Va choisir tes vêtements Caro, papa s'en vient après m'avoir occupé de ton frère.

- P'pa! J'suis grand maintenant!

- Ah ouais? Un grand se salie encore comme ça? Lui dit Harry en lui pointant son pyjama. - Aller! Va te nettoyer et t'habiller Alex.

Tandis que son fils partait, Harry desserra la table.

- Un autre café? Demanda Harry à Severus.

- Non, merci. Dit-il en baissant la tête. - Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas fais ça contre toi, j'avais besoin de me laisser aller un tout petit peu.

Il se leva pour aller au réfrigérateur... Dumbledore avait insisté pour que le couple en ait un, très pratique disait-il. Il se prit un jus d'orange et revint s'assoir.

Harry releva le sourcil.

- Tu t'excuses pourquoi?

Mais il n'écoutait pas la réponse de Severus et alla habiller sa fille avant que celle ci ne mettre sa chambre en bordel... et c'était déjà le cas.

- Tu vas me ramasser ca avant de partir. Et il cria à Alex. - Alex! Tu rangeras ta chambre! On ne part pas tant que vos chambres ne brille pas!

Et il prépara sa petite et la laissa tout serrer comme une grande.

Severus resta à la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent puis se leva pour aller prendre sa douche.

Pourquoi Harry s'était parfumé? D'habitude il le faisait pour Severus, mais là il savait très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas passer la journée ensemble. Oh et puis cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il s'habilla, mangea quelques fruits et passa au salon pour faire jouer un peu de musique, midi trente arrivait.

Harry alla porter les enfants à la gardienne de Pré au Lard, il avait des achats à faire et une personne à rencontrer.

Il commença par aller à la boutique de porcelaine, acheter une nouvelle tasse fantaisie pour Severus puisque Alex lui avait brisé la sienne. Il continua vers le magasin de papier et fourniture ou il acheta du papier de dessin et des nouveaux crayons de couleur, les enfants en manquaient.

Après être sortie, il rapetissa ses achats et se tourna vers le 3 balais ou il devait rencontrer une personne importante, celle qui allait transformer le reste de sa vie.

**º**

Drago marchait de long en large depuis déjà 20 minutes. Il avait prit sa douche, il avait mis des vêtements légés, parfumé, peigné, il ne manquait rien du tout mais pourquoi il était aussi stressé d'aller voir Severus? Il décida de se gifler mentalement pour se reprendre et se fit un thé rapide qu'il avalla d'un trait.

- Midi 13.

Il avait dit vers midi 30... "Je devrais peut-être commencer à mit rendre..."

Il se mit en marche et arriva à l'heure précis, devant les appartements de Severus... et Harry.

Drago cogna doucement et attendit une réponse, il ne rentrait jamais sans.

Severus ouvrit la porte, il se tenait just à côté comme par hasard.

- Bonjour Draco. Dit Severus en faisant son premier sourire de la journée. - Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Il amena Draco vers le salon et lui apporta un petit quelque chose de léger à boire.

- Me suis pas querellé, même s'il a senti la boisson, il n'a rien fait. Dit-il en s'assoyant aux côtés de son ami.

- Je.. humm... vais bien, petit mal de tête, se qui prouve que j'ai bu hier...

Drago souria, il était bien sauf quelque peu gêné, surtout d'être ici seul avec Severus après la soirée très arrosé qu'il venait de passer ensemble.

Il se demanda jusqu'à quand leur prochaine querelle justement... est-ce Harry sait la chance qu'il a?

- Il va peut-être comprendre non? Harry va bien devoir se réveiller, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça à essayer d'éviter les chicanes et son air bête. Ça fait 4 mois que ça dur, qu'est-ce que tu attends Severus pour mettre carte sur table avec lui?

- Ah je sais, mais pas maintenant, je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre encore. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui, s'il-te-plaît.

Il était content que Draco soit venu lui rendre visite, il lui sourit de nouveau.

- Desfois je me demande ce que c'est que d'être à nouveau seul, parce que vraiment, c'est presque comme si je l'étais, mais bon, évitons le sujet.

Il prit une photo sous la table et la montra à son invité.

- Tu te souviens de cette journée? Regardes le sourire que toi et Harry aviez et moi... là-bas au fond qui a l'air bête comme dix! Severus éclata de rire. - Merlin que je pouvais être borné!

Drago sourit.

- C'est le passé. Je ne suis plus l'adolescent que j'étais... des fois, je me dis 'heureusement' et d'autres fois 'malheureusement'. J'aimerais retrouver l'aspect de stupidité que j'avais étant jeune. Maintenant, la seule envie et ambition que j'ai c'est de ne pas me retrouver seul.

Il prit une gorgée du liquide.

- C'est pourquoi j'étais heureux de partir en Hollande. J'allais connaître tout plein de gens, ça aurait pu porter fruit... mais tu vois, on a voulu que je reste... c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait besoin de moi. C'est le destin ça. C'est pourquoi on est tous les deux ensembles aussi, tu avais certainement besoin de moi alors je suis la. C'est bizare...

Il soupira.

- Je devrais arrêter de boire, je dis n'importe quoi.

- Mais non, ça a sûrement un sens, mais je ne le vois pas.

Il lui enleva le verre des mains et le posa sur la table.

- Ouais, arrêtes de boire. Ria-t-il.

Il lui baffouilla les cheveux comme il aimait si bien le faire et ressera la photo à sa place.

- Aimerais-tu faire quelque chose ou ça te vas?

- Ça me vas, dit Drago avec une sourire. - Je t'emprunte ta salle de bain, je reviens.

Il se leva et se rendit au toillette. Juste avant de sortir, il se lava les mains et remarque l'alliance de Severus sur le coin du lavabo.

- Depuis quand il ne porte pas son alliance?

Drago décida de lui enmener, il avait peut-être oublié. Il revena dans le salon et s'assoit à sa place.

- Tu avais oublié ceci.

Et Drago lui tendit l'anneau.

- Ah...... Harry garde la sienne dans le tirroir de sa table de nuit, jour et nuit, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je porterais la mienne..... En souvenir que je suis marié? Mais à qui? Un homme que je ne reconnais même plus, qui semble me détester, qui est de plus en plus sévère avec les enfants et surtout.... qui refuse de me toucher, ne serait-ce que pour un tout petit baiser de rien dutout. Cet anneau ne prouve absolument rien finallement, c'est juste une dépense inutile quand il ne représente même plus l'amour sincère et profond.

Severus devenait de plus en plus triste.

- Même sans alcool je parle pour rien dire!

Drago passa rapidement son bras autour des épaules de Severus, il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça et il commençait vraiment à détester Harry au plus au point.

- Je suis désolé... j'aurais du la laisser la... j'aurais pas du y toucher... j'suis désolé... sincèrement.

Il se sentait mal de faire ressentir de telle chose à Severus et surtout sans faire exprès. Il pouvait être maladroit des fois!

**º**

Harry entra au 3 balais et monta au salon privé numéro 5. La personne qu'il devait rencontrer était déjà la, assise autour de la table ronde.

- Bonsoir, vous êtes en retard monsieur Potter.

- Je sais mais vous êtes la pareil.

L'échange ne commençait pas trop bien mais fini par être stable et ils buvèrent quelques verres ensemble puis parlèrent du sujet qui avait enmené, Harry et cette personne, au même endroit.

- Vous êtes sur monsieur Potter? Et Severus?

- Vous croyez réellement que je lui en ai parlé? Je m'en fous complètement de toute façon. Est-ce que vous êtes prètes à le faire? Si c'est de l'argent que...

- Non! Mais... après vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière, tout sera fini...

- C'est absolument ça que je veux... que tout soit fini une fois pour toute.

**º**

Severus serra Draco contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, arrête de culpabiliser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il le garda dans ses bras un long moment, ça lui faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir avoir quelqu'un dans ses bras qui ne le repoussait pas. Il le laissa doucement reprendre sa place sur le sofa.

- Je te souhaite, quand tu croieras avoir trouver quelqu'un, d'avoir plus de chance que moi, que ton amour survive aux problèmes.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda le sol, essayant de penser à autre chose. Il avait invité Draco, ce n'était pas le temps de lui faire regretter d'être venu.

- Ne t'en fais pas...

Drago passa sa main dans le dos de Severus.

- Ça peut toujours s'arranger, il faut communiquer. Parle lui, dit lui se que tu ressens et arrête de croire que tu es inférieur à lui quand tu lui parles!

Il n'arrêtait toujours pas ses douces caresses dans le dos de Severus.

- Va de l'avant... sinon je crains le pire Severus et je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive.

- Moi non plus, mais c'est déjà fait, je ne peux qu'atténuer les conséquences maintenant.

Il releva juste un peu la tête pour appercevoir Draco et lui fit un demi sourire amicale.

- Celui qui atteindra ton coeur, Draco, il en aura de la chance lui.

Il enleva la grande cape qu'il portait, il n'allait pas sortir de toutes façons, puis la posa sur le sol près du sofa.

- Ne le déteste pas d'accord? C'est entre moi et lui. Toi, tu as autre chose à faire que de détester quelqu'un... enfin j'espère.

Drago n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question... mais quelque chose le poussa à répondre quelque chose pareil.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre! s'exclama Drago en se levant. - Il ne voit donc pas la chance qu'il a?

Il regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant.

- Je donnerais cher pour avoir que le quart de se qu'il a... imagine pour le tout... murmura t'il le front accôté sur la vitre.

- Arrêtes, tu trouveras bien asser tôt. Dit Severus en s'approchant derrière Draco. - Quelqu'un verra la bonne personne que tu es et ne pourra résister à l'envie de t'aimer.

Severus prit Draco dans ses bras par derrière et le serra confortablement, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je te le jure Draco, il y a dans ce monde une personne qui tiens, ou tiendra à toi comme jamais tu ne l'aurais pensé.

Il desserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme blond et jeta un coup d'oeil dehors aussi.

- Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas cette personne? Elle est peut-être plus près que tu ne crois.

'Elle est peut-être plus près que tu ne crois' Cette phrase se répèta sans cesse dans sa tête.

"Plus près que je ne le crois?" Essayer de déchiffrer une phrase toute innocente devient vite fatiguant.

- Plus près que je ne le crois?

Drago ne pouvait échapper à cette phrase... peut-être que Severus avait apperçu quelqu'un lui faire de l'oeil sans qu'il ne le sache et il voulait lui passer un message?

- C'est possible, mais qui sait. Dit Severus en relâchant complètement Draco, le tournant face à lui. - Parfois on cherche quelque chose tellement longtemps pour s'appercevoir qu'on l'a sous le nez.

Snape se retourna.

- Un petit quelque chose à boire?

- T'as du fort? Ça calmerait les nerfs... et peut-être mon mal de tête...

Et son envie de vouloir... oui, lui sauter dessu. Drago était en manque maladif de caresse et de savoir Severus qui voulait la même chose... mais se dernier serait-il capable de tromper Harry?

Drago continua de regarder dehors en secouant la tête. Pourquoi avait-il pensé cela au juste? Severus ne voudra jamais le toucher…

"Aucun mec ne veut de toute façon mon vieux... à part pour baiser ton cul..."

Il arrêta de penser, il était asser découragé comme ça.

- Bah, tout ce qu'on a ici c'est du vin, est-ce que ça fera?

Severus n'attendit pas, il devait faire quelque chose de ses mains sinon il allait faire des conneries. Il alla chercher du vin et tendit une coupe à Draco.

- C'est en y pensant très fort que ça arrivera mon cher, ne te décourages surtout pas, tu le mérites tellement, d'être heureux. Finit-il en buvant.

Il prit la main de Draco pour l'amener au sofa avec lui et s'assoire confortablement l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Dans une heure, va falloir que tu me quittes, sinon Harry va me faire une scène pour avoir invité quelqu'un sans l'avoir averti, mais d'ici là ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a que moi.

"Que lui..."

- Harry est parti ou?

Drago ne dégagea pas sa main qui était toujours emprisonné dans celle de son ancien professeur, il aimait la sensation et ne sans priverai pas, surtout qu'il en avait tellement besoin.

**º**

Harry vida son verre et se leva.

- Bien, dans une semaine et que ceci ne reste qu'entre vous et moi. Dumbledore ne doit pas être au courant sinon... il le dira à Severus et j'en ai vraiment pas envie alors faite tout en votre pouvoir de tout préparer sans que personne ne s'en apperçoive.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte quand il s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir.

- Vous aurez votre argent avant de commencer le tout.

Il sortit et alla dans la direction de la garderie chercher ses enfants. Ils allèrent manger une glace, celle que Harry leur avait promis s'ils étaient gentils.

**º**

- Je sais pas où il est , à vrai dire je m'en fou un peu, parce que lui, il se foutrait de où je suis de toutes façons. L'important est que je suis ici, avec toi et qu'on ne se chicane pas. Ria-t-il avant de remplir le verre de son ami, qui, à force de boire, semblait être plus facile d'approche.

- Je pourrais venir te voir ce soir, si tu n'as rien? Vers minuit environ, c'est l'heure à laquelle je sors d'habitude. Promets-moi que nous ne nous saoulerons pas cette fois-ci. Pouffa-t-il en voyant la drôle de tête de Draco.

Severus passa son doigt sous le menton de Draco asser vite, une attention très amicale.

Drago avait très bien ressentit se doigt qui venait de lui effleurer le menton... très bien sentit...

- Oui, dit-il bas, - Tu peux venir ce soir... ne te gêne pas.

Drago aurait presque rougis si ce n'était pas Drago justement. Sentir Severus si proche de lui, leur parole si basse comme s'ils avaient peur de se faire prendre à quelque chose de mal et pourtant... ils ne faisaient rien du tout...

- Pour la boisson... je ne peux rien te promettre! Ohhh!

Il regarda l'heure.

- Ça passe trop vite, je dois y aller... sinon je risque de croiser Harry.

Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée.

**º **

Harry marchait dans la direction de l'école, il rentrait à la maison avec les enfants pour le souper...

**º**

Snape se précipita vers la porte et la retint d'un bras, empêchant Draco de l'ouvrir.

- C'est pas grave si toi tu le croises, c'est moi qui va me prendre l'engueulade, toi, il n'en a rien à faire, il sait qu'on est ami, c'est tout.

Severus s'approcha un peu plus de Draco...

- Mais il ne sait pas ça... Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser rapide près de la bouche.

Il se recula et laissa la porte libre pour que Draco s'en aille.

Drago resta la, sans bouger. Il l'avait voulu... se baisé... il l'avait mais trop court à son goût mais Harry allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre...

- Pour...pourquoi?

Drago se sentait vraiment con de poser une telle question mais il fallait qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose et la seule chose, justement, qu'il lui est venu à l'idée c'est de dire 'Pourquoi!'...

- Non, ne répondez pas. C'était complètement stupide.

- Parce que! Dit-il avant de le prendre subitement dans ses bras, serrant fort.

Severus lui caressa la nuque en silence pendant quelques seconde, puis posa sa bouche sur celle du blond en fermant les yeux, oh qu'il se sentait bien.

- Je viendrai te voir ce soir. Dit-il en lui donnant un autre baiser pour clore leur rencontre, un baiser, un vrai, avec sa langue qui avait tenté de découvrir la bouche de Draco, elle y était parvenue et Severus se sentait revivre.

- Aller, pars. Dit-il en souriant.

Drago fit un petit sourire espiègle et quitta les appartements pour se rendre dans le Hall, ou il rencontra Dumbledore. Se dernier était vraiment heureux de le voir et il posa une dizaine de question sans trop d'importance quand Drago remarqua la porte s'ouvrir sur Harry et les enfants... et ses derniers, remarqua immédiatement Drago.

- MONONCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drago prit Carolènna qui lui avait sauté au cou et lui donna un gros bizou, comme elle est aimait. Pour la part de Alex, quand Drago vint pour le prendre, il recula.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Alex? Pas content de me voir?

Alex murmura tout bas très méchament.

- Ne t'approche pas de papa! Ils sont bien ensemble et sans toi!!

Puis il courra vers Harry qui regarda Drago sans grand intéret puis partit en direction de ses appartements.

Drago se releva, un peu confus du message que Alex venait de lui dire. Comment c'est possible qu'il sache? Il continua sa route jusqu'à chez lui en se posant plus aucune question. Le pouvoir de Alex, il se souvenait maintenant.

Severus entendit les enfants approcher et entrer dans l'appartement suivit d'Harry, l'air bête comme d'habitude.

- PAPA! Cria Caro...

- Papa, ça va? Demanda Alex en le serrant à peine dans ses bras.

- Oui Alex.

- Harry, où étais-tu? Tu as faim mon ange? Lui demanda Severus, commençant à ressentir la culpabilité relatant ce qu'il avait fait avec Draco. - Tu veux que je prépare à manger, tu pourras te reposer pendant ce temps-là.

- Non, ça va. Occupe toi des enfants. J'ai sortit ce qu'il fallait pour le souper de ce soir, c'est trop simple...

Harry n'allait pas très bien(plus mal que d'habiture lol) mais il n'était pas pour se plaindre non? Il ne parlait plus à Severus depuis longtemps... alors il allait aller voir madame Pomfresh un peu plus tard.

Alex était dans sa chambre entrain de jouer avec ses jouets quand Severus entra dans sa chambre, seul, Carolènna s'étant endormit.

- Papa... pourquoi t'as donné des bizoux à mononcle? dit Alex sans se retourner vers son père.

- Je te donne des bisoux à toi aussi, non? C'est parce que je t'aime. Tu en donnes à ta soeur aussi, n'est-ce pas? C'est parce que tu l'aimes. J'aime ton oncle aussi, tu vois, rien de méchant là-dedans.

Vrai...... en partie parce que Severus n'avait rien ressentit d'autre que du bien être... Et faux parce qu'il avait voulu rester ainsi, dans les bras de l'oncle de ses enfants.

- Pourquoi Harry ne donne plus de bisoux à papa d'après toi...

Alex se retourna sec vers son père les yeux ... de Snape, le regard aussi méchant que Severus avait pu avoir.

- NE DIT PAS ÇA!!!!!

Il se leva rapidement.

- Papa y t'aime...

Les larmes apparraissèrent dans ses yeux et se mirent à couler.

- Mais... il a peur... il... il...

Mais Alex ne fini pas sa phrase et leva les yeux derrièrent Severus, Harry si tenait.

- Harry, j'aimerais te parler ce soir, seul à seul, est-ce que ce serait possible?

Était venu le moment de mettre les choses au clair dans la tête de Severus et il y tenait beaucoup, pour savoir où il en était exactement avec Harry et les enfants.

Il caressa la tête de son petit Alex et regardait Harry avec apréhension, il se doutait bien de la réponse de celui-ci, mais avait quand-même tenté le coup, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait en Harry pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il en était de lui-même.

Harry regarda encore Severus dans les yeux quelques instants, il ne pouvait pas...

- ... Pas maintenant, pas encore.

Il retourna à la cuisine finir les derniers préparatifs. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, pas avant une semaine... il serait trop faible avant et Severus n'osait pas le contrarier de toute façon, il aura la paix.

Il les appella tous pour le souper, qui se passa encore une fois dans un silence total.

- Harry non! J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus comme avant... Pleura-t-il au beau milieu du dessert. - Je vais finir par ressentir la même chose envers toi, je m'accroche comme un pauvre con et je me fais rejeté, toujours. Je t'aime moi, je t'aime vraiment, mais la vie que tu me fais vivre depuis un certain temps me tue à petit feu et tue l'amour que j'ai pour toi aussi, dis-moi donc une fois pour toute ce qui se passe.

Severus essuya sa figure avec ses manches, il se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir pleuré devant toute sa famille, mais il ne pu se l'empêcher, il voulait tellement que Harry lui dise.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et sortit de table sans aucun mot. Severus ne pouvait pas l'obliger, il ne pouvait pas parler, il serait incapable de lui mentir et... et.... il ne pouvait tout simplement pas!

Il saisit une de ses vestes qui trainaient proche de la porte d'entrée et sortit rapidement, se rendant à l'infirmerie. Severus ne le cherchera pas la.

Harry sans voulait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il entra dans l'infirmerie et madame Pomfresh se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

- Monsieur Potter? Mais vous..

- Madame Pomfresh, je n'ai plus une semaine, il faut le faire le plus rapidement possible. Demain.

**º**

- Merde! Pourquoi il me dit rien! Se fâcha Severus quand les enfants furent parti jouer dans le salon.

Aussitôt que Harry reviendrait, Severus se dit qu'il allait aller se promener un peu, il n'en pouvait plus et comme il n'avait pas envie d'exploser dans la figure de son mari, c'était-là le seul moyen.

- Alex, Caro? Ah vous êtes là! Dit-il en entrant dans le salon. - Vous voulez regarder la télé?

Severus n'en avait aucune envie, mais ça les tiendraient tranquille pour un bout.

**º**

- Mais!! Monsieur Potter... si vous ne faites pas les tests, si vous ne buvez pas les 5 potions et les charmes à placer vous... vous... risquez de souffrir le martyr...

Harry la regarda indifférent.

- J'suis habitué, je ne verrai pas la différence entre la et une autre fois.

Harry resta à l'infirmerie 1 heure ou 2, le temps passait tellement vite, avant de retourner dans ses appartements.

Il y entra et le coup de 9 heure du soir sonnait. Les enfants n'étaient pas encore couché...

Il alla directement au salon ou ils les entendaient parler mais... il resta glacé sur place en mettant le premier pied au salon. Severus était entrain de regarder la cassette vidéo qu'il avait filmé quand il était enceinte de 1 mois avec Caro et Alex. Ils étaients partis en voyage de une semaine seulement et Severus était tombé amoureux de cette caméra.

Harry n'était plus capable de voir se qu'il voyait il alla directement à la cuisine se prendre un verre d'eau mais... des larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues.

Il entendit la cassette arrêter, Severus savait qu'il était maintenant revenu.

- Aller, au lit vous deux! Dit Severus en enmenant joyeusement ses enfants au lit.

Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et alla rejoindre Harry qui était rendu au salon.

- Harry? Appela Severus. - Ah tu es là, comment vas-tu?

- ....

Ça répondait à tout.

Harry avait sortit une bouteille de fort qu'il gardait caché. Habituellement, il buvait quand il était seul mais la... il en avait vraiment mais vraiment besoin.

Il n'avait même pas la force de se quereller avec Severus parce que les enfants n'étaient pas couché et il était tard. Un autre jour, leur chicane aurait durée des heures et la, rien du tout.

- Bien. Dit Severus froidement. - Je sors.

... Il marchait depuis déjà une bonne heure, la pluie tombait très fort et il se moquait d'être mort demain matin, il n'allait pas rentrer avant de se sentir mieux. La boule dans sa gorge devait disparraitre avant qu'il ne rentre.

- Papa, demanda Alex venu dans le salon. Il dû réveiller son père. - Papa, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas?

- Hein?

Harry ouvra un oeil. Il était complètement saoul.

- Va t'coucher, papa fait dedo... aller, va t'en Alex...

On pourrait plus le qualifier d'ivrogne. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Alex ou à Caro... Harry n'était vraiment d'aucun secours.

**º**

Drago entra dans la douche, il espèrait vraiment que Severus viendrait ce soir. Il avait ramassé pas mal son appartement et il était presque tout propre, il était vraiment fier d'avoir fait ça en si peu de temps. En plus, il avait même cuisiner pour souper(pour une fois) et avait faite ça vaiselle! Bref, il était devenu le champion du ménage!

Il continua de sourire sous la douche en chantonnant tout bas et croisant les doigts en pensant à Severus.

Malheureusement, Severus avait cogné à la porte de chez Draco, mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas à cause du bruit de l'eau.

Severus se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soir assit sur le sol, trempé et gelé. Il pleura là quelques longues minutes et finit par s'endormir.

Drago sorta de la douche enfin! Noua une serviette autour de sa taille puis allait mettre de la musique. Une bonne ambiance reignait avec les chandelles d'allumés au dessus du stéréo.

Il se versa un verre puis il s'installa à la table de cuisine finir quelques papiers. Il resta en serviette puisqu'il lui restait 2 heures avant minuit.

Mais Severus s'était subitement réveillé, grelottant terriblement car l'eau de pluie avait rendu sa robe très froide. Il se rappela où il était et voulu s'enfuir, mais il tomba à genoux, les jambes trop engourdie pour marcher dessus, il avait dû dormir dessus.

Il se releva et décida de cogner à la porte, se rendre au château le ferait attraper son coup de mort, il ventait désormais.

Il attendit patiement que Draco vienne lui ouvrir.

Drago sursauta. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge et même pas 5 minutes n'étaient passé. Il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être puisqu'il n'attendait personne mais bon, il se leva et alla répondre.

Quand il vit Severus trempé de la tête au pied grelotant, son coeur arrêta de battre un instant puis le fit rentrer très vite.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es la?

Drago commença à détacher la robe de Severus.

- Tu vas m'ôter ça immédiatement, tu vas attrappé la mort. Allez! Plus vite que ça!

Il prit le chemin de sa chambre.

- Suis-moi, je vais te passer quelque chose à te mettre!

Drago lui sortit un pantalon sport trop grand pour lui, alors il lui fera.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**_JOYEUSES FÊTES À TOUTES ET TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_On se revoit après le jour de l'An ! Sauf si j'ai beaucoup de temps libre, se que je crois d'ailleurs ! lolll_**

****

**_À plus les puces et pucerons !_**

****

**_Caro's_**


	17. Chapitre 17 Le mari d'un autre

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** _

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**NdA :** Bon, vous vouliez un chapitre ou devrais-je dire un AUTRE chapitre avant les fêtes alors je me suis forcé… disons que j'ai recue énormément de belle review alors c'est encourageant ! 

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

- Merci, où est ta salle de bain? Demanda Severus.

Il alla se changer, toujours grelottant, il vint rejoindre Draco au salon, cherchant la chaleur en s'entourant de ses propres bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas un chandail ou un peignoir à la limite? Je suis au bord de me faire une crise d'hypothermie! Dit-il, la voix sautant de froid.

Il s'assit sur le sofa et remonta ses jambes près de son corps, s'accotant sur le bras du meuble.

- Oui, suis-moi.

Drago entra dans sa chambre très propre(il y avait fait le ménage en premier) et ouvrit le garde-robe pour y trouver un grand peignoir noir très confortable.

- Tient, prend le. Il est pas beau je sais mais il est parfait... je ne suis pas capable de m'en débarrasser! Trop confortable et il réchauffe! Tu vas voir.

Il sortit pour lui même un survêtement et un t-shirt un peu déchiré, voir troué. Je sais, ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy, beau nom, belle marque mais ici on découvre un Drago confortable, pratique et bien chez soie!

- Je vais te rejoindre au salon, je vais m'habiller.

- Merci beaucoup. Dit Severus en retournant dans le salon.

Il était bien maintenant, au chaud et seul avec ses pensées, il se sentit très triste, il n'avait pas réussit à savoir ce que Harry avait. Il se sentait un peu mal d'être chez Draco aussi, mais au moins il y avait trouvé quelqu'un de fiable et surtout, de gentil avec lui. Draco ne lui disait jamais quoi faire et il ne le parlait jamais avec un air bête, c'est surtout ça que Severus aimait chez le blond, sans parler qu'il était quand-même asser séduisant, mais ça venait en dernier dans les pensées de Snape, sauf quand le dit blond était trop près de lui.

Il regarda autour, le ménage avait été fait, c'était vraiment beau dans cet appartement, mieux que chez lui.

- Du café je présume? dit Drago en sortant de sa chambre se dirigeant vers la petite cuisinette. - Tu préfères le café non? Je me trompe? Dis-moi...

Drago mit l'eau à bouillir(une demi seconde lol).

- Parce que j'ai acheté du café aujourd'hui, j'ai été faire une petite épicerie et j'ai pensé à ça et si mes souvenirs sont bon, vous avez toujours bu du café, n'est-ce pas?

Drago espèrait ne pas s'être trompé, ça aurait été stupide.

- Vrai, et je vais en prendre volontier. Le dehors est un peu réchauffé, mais le dedans a froid! Dit-il en riant. - Mais bon, je suis LE froid professeur. Ajouta-t-il en pouffant.

Il regarda Draco qui revenait avec le café, un peu de crème et un contenant de sucre.

- Tu as un très confortable chez toi, on s'y sent très bien, on a pas envie de partir.... Enfin, une fois en ordre. Souria-t-il.

Drago lui souria chaleureusement et ria aussi de bon coeur!

- C'est cela qui t'a fait fuir hier? Mon désordre?

Drago prit une gorgée de son verre de jus qu'il s'était enmené en même temps que le café à Severus. Drago en prenait seulement un par jour et c'était le premier. S'il n'avait pas son café le matin il n'était pas parlable et avait l'air bête pour la journée mais après son premier, il n'en buvait plus un seul.

- Tu n'es pas froid, c'est juste que tu as besoin d'une couverture contre les élèves, c'est normal et celle ci fonctionne à merveille. Mais au fond de toi, continua Drago en s'approchant de Severus, - Ici, il toucha son coeur, - ce n'est pas froid et celui qui veut essayer de dire le contraire n'est qu'un sale con bon.

Drago regardait Severus avant de poursuivre.

- Moi, je les vues cette chaleur sortir... avec tes enfants surtout.

- Regarde où ça m'a conduit, je suis incapable de prendre une décision sans l'avis d'Harry! Je suis devenu un incapable, faible et en plus, stupide! Oui, j'ai bien quelque chose qui aimerait se montrer le bout du nez parfois, mais avec Harry, c'est impossible. Il n'a même pas voulu me parler tout à l'heure, je ne sens pas qu'il ne m'aime plus, je le sais.

Il prit un peu de café, fermant les yeux au chaud contacte.

- Il est très bon. En fait, j'en ai jamais bu de l'aussi bon! Désolé d'être arrivé si tôt.

- Arrête de te dénigrer de la sorte! Oui, tu l'aimes Harry! Je suis parfaitement conscient mais Severus, regarde moi, ça ne sera pas le seul. Si c'est pour finir comme ça, c'est dommage, je sais, tu pleuras mais tu auras un ami sur qui tu peux compter jour et nuit et je pense même faire la livraison, dit-il en riant de sa blague platte.

Il s'éloigna un peu de Severus, il sentait que ça troublait se dernier et il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise! Malgré que.... NON! Il l'avait embrassé tantôt oui mais... c'était surment sur le coup d'une pulsion comme ça, il n'y pensait surement plus déjà...

- Ce n'est pas grave que tu sois arrivé plus tôt, je n'avais rien à faire que du ménage et la j'étais plus capable!

- Excuses-moi quand-même, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Il se tourna face à Draco et lui fit un drôle de sourire...

- Tu crois que je pourrais passer la nuit ici? De toutes façons, quand je vais rentrer, Harry va déjà dormir, donc pas de place pour moi........ Je suis fatigué de dormir sur le sofa. Tu as une autre chambre dis? Ah mais, est-ce que ça te dérange? Je voudrais surtout pas briser ta routine d'accord? Parce que si je dérange, je vais partir ne t'en fait pas. Mais si je ne dérange pas, je ferai attention de ne rien salir ou déplacer... Est-ce que je peux?

- Mais bien sur que tu peux rester, commença Drago gros sourire aux lèvres. - J'ai une chambre d'amis, je te les dis hier! Et puis, tu fais comme chez toi, si t'as faim, le garde manger est dans cuisine, si tu veux aller dormir ne te gêne pas Severus, la chambre est déjà préparé.

Drago était content, très même! Demain matin, donc un dimanche matin, il n'aura pas à se lever tout seul! Il avait presque le goût de sauter partout et d'embrasser Severus!

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait la? Il avait, avant, déjà l'envie de l'embrasser, ça ne faisait qu'empirer son désir mais, à la place de s'avancer, il se recula dans le fond de son sofa.

Severus se tassa à quelques reprises pour atteindre Draco, puis le serra bien fort en posant son front sur la poitrine du blond.

- Tu es tellement gentil avec moi, c'est à se demander pourquoi je l'ai choisit lui. Dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers le château, là où dormait Harry. - Mais ne t'en fais surtout pas, je ne referai pas ce que j'ai fait, j'ai été très con de le faire, j'ai eu peur que tu t'éloignes, mais heureusement, cela ne s'est pas produit. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Il se décolla du jeune homme et finit son café.

- Je reste un peu si tu veux, mais je vais dormir dans pas longtemps, ma soirée sous la pluie m'a fatigué. J'espère que le lit a de grosse couverture bien chaudes... mais ce n'est pas grave si non, je dormirai avec le peignoir.

Il regarda Draco, qui était vraiment assit collé sur lui, puis lui sourit.

Drago essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais avec difficulté, il réussit. Il avait honte en ce moment, honte de lui évidement. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer 2 secondes que Severus avait voulu de lui? Pourquoi plus lui qu'un autre? Il se serait caché s'il l'aurait pu. Severus s'en voulait... lui était plus honteux que jamais de sa propre personne.

- Je vais aller voir s'il y a assez de couverture pour ne pas que tu es froid, ce n'est pas mon intention de tuer de froid mes invités.

Il se leva doucement, comme d'habitude mais son envie de courir aller se cacher se tenait prèt à prendre le dessu.

- Sinon j'irai t'en voler une! Lança Snape alors que Draco disparraissait.

Quand il revint, après un asser long moment, Severus était debout et regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre.

- C'est quand-même beau hein?..... La pluie. Si ça avait été de la neige, ça aurait été plaisant de s'assoir collé sur le sofa pour la regarder tomber.

Il se retourna pour aller se rassoire.

- Alors, ce lit?

- Parfait! J'ai rajouté une couette très épaisse puis j'ai remarqué que tu avais déjà 4 oreillés donc tu risques de ne rien manquer!

Il vida son verre de jus qui traina sur la table basse du salon et alla à la fenêtre, au même endroit ou se tenait Severus quelques instants avant.

- Tu peux aller dormir quand tu veux! Se lit t'appartient et il est parfait et si par malheur tu n'es pas bien, tu prendras le mien, se n'est pas plus grave que ça.

- Oui, mais si tu dors? Je ne vais tout de même pas te réveiller...................... il est grand ton lit?

Severus lui fit un beau grand sourire plein de moquerie.

- C'est une blague, n'es pas peur!

- Ohh, moi je ne suis pas fatigué et la plupart du temps je m'endors soit sur mon sofa avec un livre ou la tête accôté sur la table! Je... je n'aime pas être seul, ça me rend malade et je n'aime pas ma chambre alors j'y passe le moins de temps possible.

Il se retourna et alla dans la direction de son bar... se servir un verre de Whisky sur glace.

- Un verre avant d'aller dormir Severus?

- Deux. J'ai soif pour deux! Ria-t-il en s'approchant du bar aussi. - Belle collection! Dit-il en voyant la panoplie de bouteilles de toutes sortes. - Belle paire aussi! Dit-il en regardant les deux statues de serpent sur le sol.

Severus regarda le tout un moment...

- Je prendrais bien un de ceux-là.... Puis il sombra dans le silence.

Il savait que cette boisson, celle qu'il avait choisit, se buvait normalement dans une occasion spéciale... bien spéciale...

- Tu voudrais partager un verre de cela avec moi? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant encore.

Il lui sourit, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'approcha encore.

- Si tu flanches, c'est pas grave, j'irai te coucher et te border....

Il le regarda de très près, attendant de voir si Draco allait accepter de boire cela avec lui.

- Hmmm...

Drago était-il prèt à ça? Il regarda la bouteille rouge feu. Il l'avait depuis longtemps et ne s'en était jamais servit puisque l'occasion ne s'était jamais présenté... mais la... est-ce que Severus savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait?

- Tomber? Nah, pas avec elle... celle ci ne réveille que deux sens et en fait perdre un. dit-il en pointant LA bouteille rouge. - Parcontre... la bleu, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai. Jamais, je n'en prendrai.

Il continua à regarder sa petite collection. Beaucoup d'entre elle était presque vide, il devait se remplir bientôt s'il ne voulait pas en manquer et Merlin sait comment il buvait quand il était seul.

Drago calla son verre de Whisky et se retourna vers son ancien prof.

- Vous êtes sur que vous voulez faire ça... avec moi? Vous devriez plutôt en glisser dans le café de Harry... c'est ton mari après tout.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que nous perdront un sens important.... Ça diffère pour chaque personne et c'est ça qui est attirant, on sait jamais ce que cette boisson nous fera... Elle pourrait aussi bien éveiller la colère, qu'en sais-tu? Tu as une crainte? Bien, buvons autre chose, mais j'avoue que l'expérience aurait été drôle dans un sens, imagines-toi en train de combattre une colère soudaine contre moi! Ou je sais pas, un fou rire.. Une faim... un désir quelquonque......

Snape s'était encore approcher, mais il s'arrêta avant d'être collé à Draco, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit plus mal qu'il en avait l'air.

- Que veux-tu boire alors?

Drago refléchissa rapidement mais n'arrivait pas à faire un choix. Oui, il voulait l'essayer mais... il y avait tellement de possibilité avec cette maudite boisson...

- D'accord, essayons la!

Il regarda derrière la bouteille et ça disait qu'un seul mini verre(shoter) faisait l'affaire et ne pas en prendre trop et ceci devait se prendre rapidement, bref, calle toi un shoter. Drago en prépara 2 puis resserra la bouteille bien à ça place. Il en donna un à Severus puis prit l'autre.

- Espère que je ne veux pas te tuer, hehe ou le contraire que toi tu veux me tuer... sinon on s'en sort pas vivant, allez, à cette soirée de malade!

- À cette soirée! Dit-il en callant son verre subitement.

Il attendit une minute...

- Et maintenant? Je ne ressens rien... Faut attendre bien longtemps? Ça dit quoi sur la bouteille?........

Severus eût un drôle de hoquet puis ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir et voir tout d'une manière différente.

- Ohhh.... Quel beau comptoir tu as là! C'est de la céramique? Ohhh mais ça sent drôle... c'est toi ? Oh oui, ça doit être toi.... Tu sens comme les bananes et il s'avère que j'adore les bananes... mais je dirais, les bananes bien mures....

Il toucha la main de Draco et s'apperçut vite de l'autre sens éveillé.

- Tu es incroyablement doux! C'est pas possible!......

Il lui aurait bien dit tout un tas de choses, mais il préfèrait attendre que la boisson arrête ses effets avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'encombrant, il aimait mieux avoir toutes ses idées pour réussir à montrer à Draco qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal... aucun mal! Mais que des bonnes choses.

Drago regarda la main de Severus sur la sienne et un légé frisson lui parcoura le dos. Il désirait être et de toucher. Sa main monta sur le bras de Severus, savourant chaque particule de sa peau sous sa main... il monta sur le peignoir et détesta immédiatement se touché mais arrivé au cheveux de Severus, il y resta plongé la main dedans.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de si magnifique cheveux... ils sont réellement doux et soyeux...

Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne s'entendait même pas parler... donc il ne voulait et ne pouvait rien n'entendre...

Sa main de libre détacha la boucle du peignoir et alla se réfugier sur la taille de Severus. De sa droite qui ne lâchait pas les cheveux de Snape, il fit une pression sur sa nuque pour qu'il baisse sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa, tendrement puis sauvagement.

"Il gout le café... je déteste se goût mais sur ses lèvres flottent une saveur sucrée... j'adore se mélange!"

Severus fut sur le coup surprit et tenté de l'arrêter, mais il se rendit vite compte que lui aussi allait le faire de toutes façons, alors il laissa les choses aller.

- Mais peut-être devrions-nous attendre que la boisson de fasse plus effet? Dit-il, mais il voyait que Draco n'entendait pas.

"Ses mains sont si douces, comment résister".

Severus colla sa bouche sur la sienne et força quelque peu l'entrée de sa langue un peu trop pressée à son goût, entourant le doux blond de ses bras pour lui toucher le dos sous le t-shirt vieilli.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire..... ah et puis merde! Pourquoi pas! Dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau, plus lentement cette fois-ci.

- J'en avais tellement envie... dit Drago entre deux baisés sans penser qu'il n'entendait rien et que si il répondait, ça ne changerait rien.

Il aimait les caresses qu'il donnait et ceux qu'il recevait de Severus le faisait voyager.

Il réussit à ôter son chandail par je ne sais quel moyen mais il avait besoin de sentir les mains de Severus se promener partout sur lui et sur sa peau surtout.

- Caresses-moi... s'il te plait... hmmm...

Il continua ses baisés interminables, il avait besoin de goûter ses lèvres encore et encore.

Severus n'était pas saoul, ni embrumé, c'est ça qui le surprenait, qu'il ait fait cela tout en étant conscient, ce qu'il pouvait avoir hâte que Draco entendre à nouveau!

- Ton bar est confortable, mais j'aimerais bien t'étendre doucement et te toucher sans presse...... Dans ta chambre... Il y a asser de place?....

Mais il n'attendit pas, toujours au courant que Draco n'entendait probablent rien du tout, il le poussa pour le faire marcher à reculons tout en l'embrassant et le caressant, jusqu'à la première chambre qu'ils croisèrent.

- J'ai envie de toi....

Puis il coucha Draco et vint au-dessus, l'embrassant toujours.

- J'ai envie de toi, dit Drago à son tour sans avoir entendu Snape lui dire avant.

Il s'était laissé coucher sur le dos, il se laissait caresser par ses mains si habilles sur son corps et ces lèvres l'embrassait avec fougue, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il était aux anges.

Ses mains à lui remontaient le long du dos à Severus mais la sensation rude que faisait la robe de chambre lui tombait complètement sur les nerfs, alors il essaya de l'enlever mais Severus lui en empêchait, trop occupé à le caresser.

En fait Snape reprenait ses esprits et il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment que Draco le voit nu, après tout, si Harry ne voulait plus de lui, il devait être devenu laid en quelques sortes.

Il mordilla la peau du cou de Draco et passait ses mains sur le torse de celui-ci tout en se mettant bien au-dessus de lui.

- Si tu pouvais m'entendre, je te dirais que tu es séduisant et que tu m'attires énormément, que j'ai envie de te toucher partout et d'embrasser chacunes des parties de ton corps.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur sa douce bouche et respirait son odeur ennivrante.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te baiser..... J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler.

Snape trouvait dommages que Draco ne l'entende pas, mais d'un autre côté il en était heureux, il serait sûrement gêné de dire de telles choses.

"L'amour aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler."

Drago se figea. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Il retourna son regard vers Severus qui c'était aussi arrêté en voyant le blond devenir raide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda Drago doucement à Severus.

Il n'était pas réellement sûr des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre c'est pourquoi il redemandait juste au cas ou... mais plutôt pour savoir se que cela pouvait bien dire. Il le trouvait aussi très silencieux, habituellement, ils se parlèrent tout le temps malgré que leurs positions étaient un peu embarrassante pour jaser.

- Heu.... Tu as entendu quoi au juste? Demanda-t-il sous l'effet de la surprise.

Draco lui dit et Severus ne savait pas quoi dire, devait-il lui répéter?

- Je n'ai pas envie de te baiser..... J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler. Je sais, je suis probablement devenu fou, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, excuses-moi.

Il lui caressa timidement une hanche avec son pouce, il n'ôsait même plus l'embrasser tellement il se sentait embarassé.

- Je...

Mais finalement il ne dit rien et posa encore sa bouche sur la sienne pour ne pas avoir à dire d'autre stupidités.

Drago se laissa embrasser et embrassa à son tour avec passion. Ses mains avaient réussi à se glisser en dessous du peignoir ou ils atterrissèrent sur la peau froide de Severus. Il gémit à se contact étrange... il adorait et il voulait sentir se corps contre le sien.

Drago réussi par avoir l'usage de sa bouche.

- Deux secondes?

Snape se jetta litérallement sur ce magnifique torse qui s'offrait à lui à coups de langoureux baisers tous plus longs les uns que les autres ne laissant pas Drago parler.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, tu en as envie aussi...

Il lui massa la poitrine de ses deux mains tout en laissant son bassin bouger doucement sur celui de Draco. Il ne pouvait plus cacher son envie, ça se voyait très bien maintenant au travers du pantalon que Draco lui avait prêté.

Drago se cambra. Ses mains.... ohhh oui.... ces magnifiques mains... il n'en pouvait plus! Partout sur lui il semblait y avoir un touché à toutes les secondes!

- Hmmm... ôte ça... dit Drago énervé du peignoir noir délavé que portait Snape, il voulait son corps devant lui.

Drago passa ses mains doucement sur le torse de Severus et monta jusqu'aux épaules et commença doucement à descendre le peignoir, regardant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, il voullait y gouter, il avait faim de désir pour son ancien professeur.

Il l'enleva, Severus se dit que si Draco ne voulait pas après l'avoir vu, ce n'était pas si grave que cela.

- Enlèves ça... Dit Severus en détachant le pantalon de Draco. - J'ai envie de toi, je veux vraiment faire attention à toi....

Il arrêta de parler pour remplacer ses paroles par des baisers presques amoureux.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, saches-le... Dit-il entre plusieurs baisers.

Snape n'arrêta plus, il était bien lancé et son envie grandissait de plus en plus, surtout en regardant Draco et son étrange beauté.

Drago essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever son pantalon mais Snape ne lui laissait pas grand place avec tous ses baisés et de son corps si rapproché.

- Aides-moi... murmura-t'il entre ses lèvres.

Ses pantalons rejoind extrèmement vite le peignoir à terre, il était à présent nu et Drago rougit pour la première fois mais Snape était tellement occupé à le caresser et à l'embrasser qu'il se demanda s'il s'en était apperçu.

Drago se sentait comme une petite fillette dans les bras d'un géant. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière, ce n'est pas la fois, la seule fois ou il l'avait fait qui lui avait appris quelque chose de bon.

C'est avec un grand plaisir que Snape découvrit que Draco ne portait pas de sous-vêtement et qu'il était très bien.

- Tu es magnifique.

Là Snape eût comme un instant de panique intérieur... S'il faisait l'amour avec lui et qu'après il soit contraint de ne plus recommencer? Peut-être aurait-il honte? Il allait se sentir mal pour sure, étant marié, deux enfants, qui ne le serait pas! Mais il voulait tellement le faire avec Draco, ce n'était pas dutout que physique, mais Snape ressentait de plus en plus un petit quelque chose pour lui, à mesure qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il l'entendait et qu'il le regardait.

Drago se releva et captura les lèvres de Snape.

- Arrête de penser... je l'ai fais et je te dis que ça ne donne rien de bon.... murmura t'il d'une voix calme.

Il se reculla encore plus dans le lit faisant venir Severus vers lui, il remarqua ses pantalons.

- Hmmm... on va enlever ça...

Il se mit sur ses genoux face à face avec Severus puis passa ses mains sous l'élastique du pantalon sport qu'il portait et le baissa doucement caressant ses fesses au passage.

- On dirait la peau d'un bébé... tu as conservé cela très bien, lui dit Drago en lui volant un baisé.

Snape était flatté, mais pas complètement convaincu. Il se colla à Draco, toujours à genoux devant lui et l'embrassa avec passion, un peu plus intensément.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me dis ça.

Il continua d'avancer sur Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé à la tête du lit, ne pouvant plus reculer plus.

- Mmmm... Dit-il en lui volant un baiser dans le cou, lui collant les mains au mur de chaques côtés de sa tête. - Tu sens si bon.

"Il manque juste les menottes..." Pensa Drago sur la 4ième vitesse.

Il se laissa embrasser sans pouvoir bouger... mais son érection lui faisait mal, très mal.

- Severus... ça fait mal... faut j'lui touche...

Mais ce dernier, soit qu'il n'entendait pas, soit qu'il fit semblant de ne pas répondre mais resta dans le cou et la poitrine à l'embrasser, pas que Drago soit contre ça au contraire il en devenait fou de toute cette embrassade sur son corps!

Il se sentait désiré... pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait réellement désiré et par le mari d'un autre.

Snape descendit une main sur ce sexe vraiment dur et le caressa doucement, mais en le tenant fermement.

- Ça aide? Demanda-t-il tout à fait par hasard.

Il coucha Draco sur le dos, caressant tout ce qu'il pouvait, puis sa bouche se mit à descendre plus bas pour rencontrer ce membre qui n'attendait probablement que ça.

- Ferme les yeux. Dit Snape avant de lècher le bout tout doucement. - Ne triches pas ou j'arrête! Ria-t-il en le prenant dans sa bouche enfin.

- Ohhhh....

C'était la première fois. Première fellation. Il capotait!(mdrrr) Sentir ses lèvres autour monter et descendre, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, sentir sa langue lècher son gland et descendre jusqu'à la base du pénis...

- Euh... ils.. ohh... sont très... bien... hmmm.... fermé...

Il rejeta la tête par en arrière et posa ses mains entre ses jambes, se tenir les cuisses bien ouverte pour que Severus ne manque pas de place.

Drago se mit à gémir un peu fort... (pauvre voisin... MDR eux que tout était silencieux avant.... HAHAHA)

- Hmm... ohh... c'est... c'est merveilleux...

Il souleva son bassin quelques fois en ayant l'impression de n'en avoir jamais assez.

Severus était content que Draco aime ce qu'il lui faisait, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur étant donné qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que le blond aimait. Il le touchait partout où il pouvait depuis sa position et doucement, fit glisser une main sur les fesses du jeune et beau garçon tout en caressant le bas-ventre de l'autre main.

Il s'arrêta un instant...

- Ça te plaît? Demanda-t-il en sachant très bien que cela était un peu frustrant de couper un tel plaisir.

Drago grogna, oui très frustrant se faire arracher cet état physique et mental ou il était.

- Hmmm trop... trop bien... j'adore, n'arrête pas s'il te plait... dit-il d'une petite voix têteuse.

Mais une crainte vint s'installer en lui quand il sentit son ancien professeur passer sa main près de son intimité. Il le voulait... oui... mais il avait peur, il avait commencé à avoir peur quand il avait remarqué la grosseur du sexe à Severus...

"Un monstre..." avait-il pensé l'instant d'un instant.

Snape reprit le sexe de Draco et poussa un doigt en lui pour le faire réagir encore plus. Il fit de très petits vas et viens et tout en le suçant, entra un autre doigt pour faire détendre cet anneau étroit.

Ses entrées et sorties se firent très rapides et quand il vit Draco se cambrer, il remonta sur lui pour aller l'embrasser, laissant son sexe bouger entre les fesses de l'oncle de ses enfants.

- Je ne veux pas que ce soit la seule fois.... Dit-il en commençant son entrée délicatement.

Drago agrippa d'une main le drap à ses côtés tandis que le sexe géant de Severus commençait son intrusion en lui. Il souffla plusieurs fois pour être sur d'être détendu au maximum pour laisser le plus d'espace et que cela soit moins serré mais il doutait énormément.

- Je ne veux pas non plus, souffla t'il.

De son autre main, il agrippa la nuque de Severus pour l'avoir près de lui avant la première pénétration complète. Il sentit son ouverture s'agrandir avec un mal de chien.

- Sev... j'ai peur...

Il ne voulait pas que Sev arrête, il voulait que ça se produise, il fallait qu'il passe pardessu la première fois.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire très attention je suis quand-même conscient de.... de mes proportions... Souria-t-il en posant son front sur celui de Draco. - N'hésites pas à m'arrêter mon.... ! Mon beau.

Il entra encore un peu, faisant le plus attention possible, il ne voulait pas que Draco est mal, il voulait qu'il aime et qu'il ait du plaisir à le faire avec lui.

Draco avait l'air si fragile en ce moment, il avait une crainte et cela parraissait dans ses yeux plissés d'appréhension, mais Severus se promit alors de lui faire attention comme si c'était son amoureux....

- Je n'ai pas juste envie de toi, je désire continuer de ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment pour toi, c'est magnifique.

Drago passait sa main sur la nuque de Severus, caressant le bas de ses cheveux et quand il le sentit entrer encore un peu il captura ses lèvres instantannément, s'empêchant de crier.

Il relâcha doucement les lèvres de Severus qu'il avait meurtrie quand ce dernier arrêta de bouger en Drago. Celui ci respira de nouveau.

- J'ai envie d'être désiré et c'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur moi... mais je sens que c'est plus fort qu'un simple désir... c'est complètement stupide... je me sens aimé...

Il ne regardait pas Severus dans les yeux.

- Pénètre moi, ne t'arrête pas. Je veux te sentir en moi, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que j'en ai l'air tu sais. Et j'en ai réellement trop envie!

- Tu as raison, c'est un peu plus que ça... Dit-il en continuant d'entrer. - Tu es si différent.... tellement.... tellement aimable.... je n'ai pas le choix de t'aimer... Je t'aime.

Il finit par entrer en entier, embrassant Draco pour l'empêcher de répondre, il avait peur de sa réaction, alors il ajouta...

- J'ai pas envie de partir d'ici... Je veux rester avec toi...

Il sombra dans le silence, faisant un seul mouvement de va et vient pour laisser Draco constater la sensation.

- Hmmmmm....

C'était meilleur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La rentrée était dur mais le reste est bon.

- Alors ne part pas et reste, cria-t'il plus qu'il ne parla.

Drago fit quelques mouvements de bassin pour montrer à Severus qu'il voulait le sentir bouger en lui mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air à réagir.

- Severus? Plus vite, plus fort.... doucement...

Il ne le savait plus mais il savait une chose, qu'il BOUGE!

C'est alors que Snape entâma un mouvement régulier, pas trop vite, pas trop lent, juste ce qu'il fallait pour le moment car une activité trop brusque risquerait de le faire souffrir et Severus n'était pas pressé à vrai dire, il voulait que cela s'éternise pour pouvoir être en contacte le plus longtemps possible, il ne se souciait même pas d'avoir du plaisir pour lui, en autant qu'il soit avec celui qui était gentil avec lui, plus rien ne comptait, sauf peut-être ses enfants.

- Du calme, pas si vite... Essaya Snape pour calmer les gigotements de Draco. - Lentement, rien ne presse, savoure un peu.

Il lui donna un long baiser sur les lèvres et alla à peine plus vite pour faire plaisir à Draco, visiblement en plein instant de plaisir.

En effet, Drago était complètement perdu dans son univers... une jouissance comme il ne croyait pas que ça existait.

- Hmmm ohhhhhh..... trooooppp boonnnn...... HMMMMmmmm.

Il passa ses mains sur les hanches de Severus et il ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

- Tu es si beau...

Et Drago continua de l'observer en pleine action sur lui.

Severus sourit à cette dernière phrase tout en continuant de lui faire l'amour, il le trouvait tellement craquant.

- Et toi je t'aime. Ajouta-t-il en un murmure pendant qu'il accélèrait sa cadence.

Il regardait Draco dans les yeux aussi, attendant de voir son expression changer pour pure extase, il voulait le voir dans cet étât.

Severus passa ses mains au-dessus des épaules de Draco pour l'empêcher d'aller se frapper la tête contre la tête de lit alors qu'il alla encore un peu plus vite sans toutefois le brusquer.

- Vas-y.... laisses-toi aller.. pour moi....

Il le fixait toujours avec un sérieux déroutant, ses yeux s'assombrissaient et sa respiration devenait incontrollable.

Drago rejeta pour la dernière fois la tête par en arrière, criant le nom de Severus pour la première fois... ce dernier qui continua ses vas et viens très rapidement. Drago aimait la sensation de chaque rentré en lui, ça l'enmenait à voyager.

- Hmmmm.... encore encore.... OUIIIIIII enCOre!!!!!

Drago emprisonna son membre dans sa main et commença une masturbation très agité, il n'était plus capable de se contenir tellement il voulait jouir.

- Je veux t'entendre...

Il le désirait ardement.

En entendant la demande de Draco, Severus eût un spasme puissant au niveau de la poitrine qui le remplit d'excitation encore plus, il avait atteint le sommet de ce qu'il pouvait endurer en silence.

- C'est ça.... Hmmmmm dis-le bien fort, mon nom, cries-le...

Severus donna son plein d'énergie et se mit à aller vraiment vite, il aimait beaucoup ce que Draco lui apportait comme sensation..

- Ohhh.. mmmmm.... OUIII!!!

- AHHHHHHHHHH........hhhhhhhmmmmmmmm.... SEVVVEEruSSSSSSSSS.........

Il l'avait crié, il avait jouit maintenant il essaya de reprendre son souffle qui était extrèmement court.

- Fini ou tu repars?

Drago regardait Severus qui avait arrêté de bouger mais il restait en lui toujours la à l'observer.

- Je t'admire. Répondit-il en baissant la tête pour lui donner un petit baiser, puis releva la tête. - L'important, c'est que tu sois bien, le reste, c'est pas important.

Il colla sa poitrine sur celle du blond et coucha sa tête sur son épaule, le tenant par les bras.

- Je suis sérieux quand je dis que je ne veux pas partir.

Drago caressa les cheveux de Severus.

- Je suis sérieux quand j'ai répondu de rester...

Oui, Drago n'avait pas envie de le voir partir, plus en faite depuis ce moment présent. Il voulait être à lui, il voulait être possèdé par Severus et pas seulement pour une nuit.

- Je suis bien conscient de ce que je viens de faire avec toi, je n'ai même pas de regrets, c'est comme si je me sentais bien à nouveau. Dit-il en se retirant de Draco...

Mais il ne pu pas se retirer complètement. Quand Draco eût jouit, Severus était vraiment sur le bord lui aussi, mais il avait stoppé par respect et en se retirant, l'orgasme vint sans avertir.

Il se raidit en tenant Draco bien fort.

- AAhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm.. Cria-t-il en ne pouvant pas controller cette sensation, il jouit en Draco et le regarda sans dire un mot, comme s'il attendait de se faire dire de s'ôter.

- Ohh…

Les yeux de Drago se mirent à briller. Cette dernière poussé de jouissance que venait d'avoir Severus commença à l'exciter d'avantage.

Il lui tint les hanches de ses deux mains puis descenda son bassin pour faire entrer en lui plus profondément, le sexe de Severus. Il espèrait que se dernier soit encore en forme pour une autre partie de jambe en l'air.

- Hmmmmmmmm!!! Gémit Severus en sentant celui-ci pousser contre lui. - Aahhhh je n'en peux plus!

Effectivement Severus n'en pouvait plus, son sexe était devenu très sensible et il avait peine à bouger.

- Laisses-moi quelques minutes d'accord. Dit-il tout bas, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de cet orgasme peu familier, mais fort agréable.

- D'accord...

Drago soupira de contentement, il était heureux d'être la avec Severus... il espèrait tant que ça ne soit pas la seule fois qu'il ferait l'amour.

- Prends ton temps, je crois que j'en demande trop vite, je ne tiens pas moi même.

Drago caressa, du bout des doigts, le torse et les hanches de Severus.

- Nous devrions peut-être dormir... nous pourrons nous revoir demain soir qu'en penses-tu? Dit-il en restant au -dessus de Draco, lui caressant le visage comme on touche une fleur fragile.

Il lui sourit à pleine dent et lui fit un clin d'oeil plein d'amour.

- ........ Ou as-tu vraiment envie de le refaire? Demanda-t-il en bougeant légèrement pour voir s'il allait pouvoir se retirer sans crier.

- Hmmmmmmm....

Drago commença à se mouvoir un peu sous les mouvements discrèts mais pas assez de Severus. Il savait qu'il en voulait d'avantage mais c'est vrai qu'il devait garder de la passion, pour que cela soit meilleur le lendemain.

- Hmm... d'accord... demain...

Il attendit que Severus finisse par sortir de lui.(bizare dit dmeme lol)

Severus ne se rhabilla pas, il se calla dans les couvertures et se colla à Draco pour lui donner quelques derniers baisers avant de dormir.

- Tout compte fait, je vais rester dans ce lit, ça y est plus intéressant. Dit-t-il en terminant par un baiser.

- Je sens que je vais bien dormir, avec toi dans mes bras.... Chuchota-t-il avant de se mettre confortable.

Il pensa à Harry un moment, allait-il lui demander où il avait été toute la nuit? S'il s'en appercevait bien sûre.

Drago resta bien callé dans les bras de son ancien maître de potion à réfléchir à tout se qui c'était passé depuis 2-3 jours. Ça avait été rapide avec Severus et il en était conscient, le pire c'est qu'il est marié, c'est ça qui trouvait dur et le fait aussi que Sev aimait toujours Harry... Harry... comme il aimerait le tuer maintenant pour qu'il ne fasse plus aucun mal mais encore une fois, c'était impossible.

- Je ne fais rien de la journée demain... tu as deux heures de libre le midi non? On pourrait se voir... si cela te tente bien entendu.

Le corps de son ancien professeur sentait bon!! Il s'accôta le nez directement sur son torse pour être sur de ne pas perdre cette senteur qu'il avait peur de perdre trop rapidement.

- Oui, à midi Harry emnène les enfants avec Hermione, il font des choses amusantes pour eux, je serai donc libre. Dit-il en caressant les cheveux de Draco. - Tu te lèves tôt, dis-moi?

Il remonta les couvertures sur eux et recouvrit Draco de son bras

- 5h30... c'est assez tôt?

Il se levait automatiquement à cette heure tous les jours mais demain il devait se lever pour vrai, un rendez-vous important.

- Je peux mettre mon cadran plutôt si tu en as besoin, ne te gêne pas.

Cette question ne se posait plus étant donné se qu'il venait de faire, s'ils étaient encore gêné, il y avait un gros problème mais disons que nos deux Serpentard ne le sont pas en partant alors ça aidait beaucoup.

Drago se colla encore plus, il craignait de Severus décide de partir maintenant pour être sur d'arriver à son premier cours ou au déjeuné demain matin.

- Ça me va. Dit-il en resserant son bras sur Draco. - Passe une bonne nuit. Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un baiser dans le cou.

**Le lendemain,** Severus eût la chance de boire un café avant de partir...

- Je vais rentrer juste à temps pour mes enfants, je passerai par le bureau de Dumbledore pour leur apporter quelques friandises.

Il se leva pour aller porter sa tasse dans l'évier et revint derrière Draco qui était debout au petit comptoir pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu vas venir hein? Je nous préparerai quelque chose à grignoter et bien sûre, à boire.

Il embrassa Draco sur la nuque à plusieurs endroits tout en le balançant avec lui de gauche à droite.

- Tu me manques déjà.

Drago ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de ses bras! En une nuit, il en était devenu complètement accro.

- À moi aussi...

Il se retourna pour être face à face à Severus et il passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles à son compagnon pour le dernier baisé du matin.

- Hmmm... Je dois y aller maintenant.

Il laissa Draco doucement près du comptoir et alla mettre ses chaussures(c rare qui les enleves lol).

Une fois prêt à partir, il sourit à Draco tout en ouvrant la porte.

- Sois sage... Puis il quitta l'appartement en souriant comme un grand imbécile.

... La porte se referma et il entendait ses enfants se chamailler pour une quelconque raison, il s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine pour y trouver Harry, assit à la table avec Alexar et Carolènna, qui n'étaient pas d'accord sur la couleur de leur gobelet de jus.

- Bonjour. Dit-il en allant droit vers le frigo.

- PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! criaient en coeur Alex et Caro. Ils étaient content de voir leur papa.

- Dis papa, tu nous avais promis une surprise il y a 2 jours! dit Alex.

- N'embête pas ton père avec ça se matin Alex, finit tes crèpes, Hermione nous attends tôt aujourd'hui car j'ai des choses à faire.

Harry calla le reste de son café et alla rincer sa tasse et la porter sur le comptoir.

- Tu les surveilles 5 minutes le temps que j'aille prendre une douche Severus?

Harry regarda l'heure, il avait le temps avant que sa classe commence.

- Bien sûre. Dit-il en s'assoyant, les mains derrière le dos pour capter l'attention des enfants...

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

- Une surprise...

- Surprise! Surprise! Cria Carolènna.

- C'est bien ça! Qu'elle main choisis-tu?

Les deux enfants, heureusement, choisissèrent une main différente!

- Voilà, mais vous les manger vers 11am d'accord? Pas avant ou je vais me faire éttriper par Harry. Ria-t-il.

Ce dernier sortit de la douche, tout frais et s'arrangea encore une fois comme se matin sauf sans aucun parfum cette fois ci.

- Tu as le temps d'y aller, dans la douche, avant les cours.

Il se fit un autre café.

- Vous deux, allez hop! dans votre chambre, puis après ses le brossage de dents. Comme je viens de remarquer, vous avez encore des bonbons, je me demande c'est qui que je devrais quereller pour ça.

- Bah c'est moi. Dit Severus. - Mais je leur ai dis de ne pas en manger avent 11am comme toi tu le fais.

Il alla vite sous la douche, pour ne pas qu'Harry déclenche une autre guerre inutile. En ressortant, il alla à la cuisine se chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent pour le chemin vers son premier cours, qui finnissait à 11:30am. Ensuite son second cours n'allait pas avant 3:30pm.

- Bonne journée Harry.

- Bonne journée à toi, dit Harry tranquillement assis sur une chaise de cuisine entrain de lire la gazette du sorcier tout en surveillant Alex et Caro qui jouait à la poupée et aux camions dans le salon.

- Je ne viendrai pas souper ce soir, je ne reviens que pour le couché des enfants. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à réchauffer?

Harry avait l'air gentil se matin.

- Non, ça va, je me débrouillerai je suis pas si nul. Dit-il en franchissant la porte de la cuisine. - Alors on se revoit à 20pm si je comprend bien? Alors bonne soirée aussi. Dit-il, préférant ne pas lui demander où il allait encore.

Il dévala les escaliers... c'est-à-dire les trois marches qui le conduisaient à sa salle de cours puis entâma sa journée dans une bonne humeur incassable.

Même un des élèves fit bruler le fond de son chaudron et tout ce que Severus trouva à dire fut...

- Nettoyez-moi tout ça et placez-vous avec quelqu'un qui a réussit sa potion!....... Severus le dit presque avec le sourire, c'est ça qui était étrange.

Le cours fini, il prit toutes ses copies plus un échantillons de chacunes des potions et rentra à la maison, c'est-à-dire trois marches plus haut pour aller les analyser avant que midi ne sonne.

Harry était partie plus tôt chez Hermione et Ron. Les enfants s'amusaient dans le grand jardin que Harry enviait.

**º**

Drago venait de sortir de sa douche et cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il trainait devant son garde-robe cherchant quoi mettre quand il choississa une tenue moldu qu'il n'avait jamais essayé en public, c'était le temps ou jamais.

C'était simplement un jeans noir large avec une chemise bleu pâle qui faisait resortir ses yeux et il mit finalement la même paire de soulier qu'habituellement. Après il mit du parfum, se brossa les dents, se peigna mais laissa ses cheveux naturellement.

Il prit sa cape et sortit de son appartement en refermant bien derrière lui, il alla rejoindre Severus chez lui.

Ce dernier était encore sur l'analyse du dernier échantillon quand on frappa à la porte...

Pauvre Severus qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer pour des vêtements plus confortables!

- Entrez! Dit-il bien fort en se rendant à la porte. Dès qu'il apperçut Draco il referma la porte d'une main et attira celui-ci contre sa poitrine avec l'autre, il lui donna un baiser.

- Attends-moi, je vais me changer. Dit-il en lui pointant le salon.

Severus couru dans les escaliers, plus que trois marches cette fois-ci, puis se dépêcha à trouver de beaux vêtements, car Draco était très élégant malgré sa tenue relaxée. Il opta pour un pantalon noir droit et une chemise noir ample qu'il boutonna vite, oubliant les trois boutons du haut.

Il redescendit rejoindre Draco au salon, parfumé et peigné.

- Désolé, j'avais pas eu le temps de me changer. Comment vas-tu?

"Hmmm... il est tellement craquant comme ça!! Calme toi Drago..."

- Très bien maintenant.

"Trop bien même que j'ai repris une douche avant de venir te voir."

- Tu sais que tu es diablement sexy comme ça? dit-il en pointant la chemise de Severus entre-ouverte.

- Oh! Lança-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux. - J'étais trop presser de revenir...

Il posa ses genoux de chaques côté des cuisses de son Draco assit sur le grand fauteuil et s'assit sur celles-ci en approchant son visage de celui de Draco.

- J'ai pensé à ce moment toute la matinée.

Puis il l'embrassa en lui tenant le visage avec ses deux mains.

- Tes yeux sont magnifiques! S'exclâma-t-il en s'assoyant à côté de lui pour le laisser respirer.

- J'ai pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose à manger, mais si tu as faim, dis-le moi, il y a sûrement quelque chose de prêt.

Drago embarqua à son tour sur Severus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Moi, aussi j'y ai pensé tout le temps ce matin, j'étais même distrait pendant mon rendez-vous, c'était drôle.

Il l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à temps qu'il demande de l'air lui même.

- J'ai faim un peu j'avoue... on se fait une petite bouffe?

- D'accord. Dit Severus en prenant la main de son petit blond pour l'amener dans la cuisine.

- Tu peux regarder, prends ce que tu désires. Ajouta-t-il en lui pointant toute la cuisine du doigt. - Ne te gênes surtout pas, il ne manque de rien ici à cause des enfants. Nous avons aussi du vin froid au refrigérateur et du chaud dans la grande armoire barrée au-dessus du garde-manger.

Severus, tant qu'à lui, sortit un restant de légumes bouillit qu'il posa sur le feu.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose?

- Quelque chose que je suis habitué de manger depuis que je suis en appartement.

Il sortit de la petite viande, du pain frais et du fromage pour se faire un sandwich et sortit aussi des légumes frais.

- Hmm... ouais un vin rouge ça te tente? dit Drago accoudé au comptoir en regardant les fesses de Severus puisqu'il était dos à lui.

- Pourquoi pas. Snape attira une bouteille vers lui en prononçant le sort d'accio et se retourna pour surprendre Draco en train de le matter.

- Ce vin fera l'affaire ou c'est mon derrière qui vous fait sourire comme ça? Demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Il ouvrit la bouteille et en versa deux coupes.

- Tu as la même taille que ce comptoir............ Dit-il en regardant Draco voracement et le comptoir à tour de rôles. -Mais mangeons, sinon ce sera froid.... bon ce sera froid pour moi. Rectifia-t-il en voyant le sandwich de Draco.

D'un revers de la main, Drago poussa sa nourriture, qui est derrière lui sur le comptoir, un peu plus loin.

- Prends moi.

Il le regardait avec un de ses regards...

- Ça se réchauffe une fois...ça peut le faire deux fois...

Drago attrapa la chemise de Severus par la manche et le tira vers lui et sans lui donner la chance de dire quoique se soit, il l'embrassa sauvagement.

- Mmmmmm..... Soupira Severus en relevant la tête. - Mais je doute que ce soit asser bien pour nous, je connais un meilleur endroit... Dit-il en prenant Draco dans ses bras comme on transporte une mariée.

Il monta quelques escaliers, continua tout droit et tourna à gauche...

- Ici tu devrais apprécier..... Fraichement changé de se matin en plus. Ajouta-t-il en pointant le lit de son doigt avant d'y déposer Draco avec attention.

Il se pencha sur le blond et lui donna un baiser.

Drago passa ses mains sur le dos de Severus tranquillement. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver ici, il se sentait mal à l'aise... dire que c'est ici que Severus et Harry baisent ensemble...

- Non... Sev arrête s'il te plait...

Cela prit quelques instant avant qu'il lève le regard et Drago reprit la parole.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça ici... Comprends moi... J'vois les choses d'Harry autour de moi et ça me donne le vertige... On va au salon? J'suis sur qu'il y a plein de chose qu'on peut faire sur un sofa, finissa Drago sur un sourire.

- Je suis vraiment stupide, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à cela avant! Dit Severus en tendant la main à Draco pour l'aider à se relever.

Il le traina par la main jusqu'au salon et l'assit sur lui, demandant un baiser des yeux.

- On est pas obligé de faire ça ici non plus, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai fais venir ici pour coucher avec toi.

Il le poussa à côté de lui sur le sofa et avança sa figure tout près de celle du blond.

- Si tu n'es toujours pas à l'aise, attendons d'être ailleurs.

- Hmmmm....

Drago s'emparra de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne dise autre chose. Le salon lui plaisait parfaitement et il n'avait rien à redire.

Il commença doucement à déboutonner le reste des boutons de la chemise de Severus et alla l'embrasser dans le cou le mordillant quelques fois.

- Hmmm tu sens trop bon...

Il descendit de son cou à son torse en laissant sa langue lui lècher la peau.

Drago avait vraiment le gout de le violer... il était trop excité par Severus pour prendre son temps.

Severus, lui, constata la rapidité de Draco et ne fit rien pour le calmer, au contraire, Il se jeta dessus, le faisant s'étendre sur le dos par le fait même.

- Mmmmmmm.... Gémit-il en l'embrassant passionément.

Il enleva le chandail de Draco et admira son beau corps presque sans marques, laissant pendre les pans de sa chemise de chaque côté du torse de ce dernier.

Severus glissa un genou entre les cuisses de Draco et saisit une des mains du jeune homme tout en descendant un peu sa poitrine pour bientôt la coller à la sienne.

- Tu es si beau.

**ººº**

Harry était assit sur la véranda, buvant un thé chaud avec sa meilleure amie bien arrondit en regardant les enfants courir sur le gazon.

- Mione... j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

Harry croisa les doigts mentalement et continua d'un trait.

- Je sais que tu es enceinte et que tu dois être fatigué aussi mais j'ai un énorme service à te demander.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Demandes toujours, si je peux, cela me fera un grand plaisir.

Elle le regarda avec apréhension, attendant de savoir ce que Harry voulait.

- Hum...

Il regarda ses mains avec intèret.

- Est-ce que tu peux garder les enfants jusqu'à demain matin? Je viendrais les chercher à 6h30... ils se lèvent générallement à cette heure...

Il fallait absolument qu'elle dise oui, il fallait, sinon il ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Bah si tu me dis pourquoi, oui. Parce que si c'est pour t'éloigner une fois de plus de ton mari, ça sera non. Harry on l'a tous remarqué, il se passa quelque chose entre vous deux.

Elle but son verre au complet.

- Alors, c'est pourquoi?

Harry soupira pour avoir l'air convaiquant.

- Je commence à avoir de sérieux problème de santé et je dois passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Harry prit une gorgée attendant la réponse de son amie.

- C'est pas très convainquant, mais bon, je veux bien les garder cette nuit. Fit Elle en lui souriant drôlement.

**ººº**

- Mmmmm embrasses-moi encore... Murmura Severus en tirant le pantalon de Draco.

Une fois enlevé, il ne toucha pas au sous-vêtement et se recoucha sur Draco à plat ventre.

- C'est fou ce que tu es excitant.

**ººº**

Harry arriva près de ses appartements, il venait chercher des vêtements de nuit et des vêtements pour demain matin pour les enfants et quelques jouets pour ne pas qu'ils embêtent Hermione et Ron ce soir.

**ººº**

Drago se releva avec Sev pour lui ôter complètement sa chemise et commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

**ººº**

Harry ouvrit la porte silencieusement et la referma sans bruit. Severus aimait bien dormir le midi quand il avait quelques heures c'est pourquoi il faisait attention.

Il passa par la cuisine et remarqua le chaudron de légume encore sur le four mais l'élément fermé et il remarqua la viande, le pain et le fromage sur l'autre comptoir... ça, c'était pas normal. Severus ne mangeait jamais de sandwich à part quand ils faisaient des pick-nick, ce qui était rare.

Il s'avança doucement vers le salon quand il entendit du bruit. Il figea sur place.

"Sev?"

Harry sentit son coeur battre comme jamais auparavant... Sev était avec un autre et au bruit qu'il entendait, ils ne lisaient pas.

**ººº**

**ººº**

**ººº**

**ººº**

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Onarluca : **Salut à toi! Pour toutes tes questions… c'est un peu dur d'y répondre sans dévoiler quoique se soit de se qu'il va se produire dans les chapitres suivant hehehe Pour Draco et Severus… c'est trop tard! Mdrrr Comme tu as pus voir, ils ont fait ça quelques fois hehehe mais bon… ceci n'est pas la fin, ce n'est pas terminé!!!! Voilà la suite!! Bizouxxx_

_**Sweetsun : **Coucou!! Ce qu'il prépare dans une semaine? Ce n'est plus dans une semaine maintenant mais le soir même! Hehehe Tu verras tout ça dans le prochain chapitre! Bizouxxxxx_

_**Lune : **hahahahaha Te faire chialer? Mais non! On ne veut pas te faire chialer! Ce n'est pas notre intention mdrrr Pis… pas pire lemon non? Loll je sais… c'est pas bien! Mais Severus devait bien essayer d'autre chose aussi! Entk! Mdrrr tu vas voir le prochain chapitre ya aussi bcp d'action sauf un peu plus court! Je poste avant le jour de l'An! Bizouxxxx_

_**Vif d'Or : **Salut à toi!! De rien pour le trip à trois, ça venait de bon cœur! Lolll Je sais qu'ils méritent tous d'être heureux et j'essaye tant bien que mal de dealer avec tout ça mais… c'est la vie ça! Pis pour Cédric et bien… euh… lolll tu verras bien mais on en parle pas vraiment, ce n'est qu'un personnage de passage! Lol Bizouxxxx_

_**Ingrid : **Oh que je t'aime quand tu reviews! Lollll Je sais, c'est pas toujours heureux une vie de famille et surtout avec des personnages aussi difficile que Harry et Severus… faut faire avec s'qu'on a! Harry est quelqu'un de très introvertie, il se cherche encore pas mal mdr entk! Il est tout mélangé, c'est tout se que je peux dire pour l'instant hehe Bizouxxxxx_

_**Shiny-misS : **Allooo!! Loll tu brailles tt l'temps toi! Lolll hehe Tu dois avoir brailler encore une fois la ? non ? lolll c'est l'fun des chapitres comme ça ! Il se produit plein de truc et il faut essayer de découvrir se qu'il va réellement se produire lol Harry a toujours quelques choses derrière la tête, et la plupart on découvert quest-ce que cétait mais bon, faut que que je le dise encore… vous allez bien le savoir assez tot hehe Joyeux noel à toi et à très bientôt ! si ça te tente de jaser et si tu as msn, prends mon e-mail et entre moi dans tes contacts… bizouxxxx_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**_Un très bon joyeux noel et on se revoit avant le jour de l'An pour un autre chapitre !!!_**

_**Bizouxxxxx**_

**_Caro's_**


	18. Chapitre 18 Le charme, l'opération et la...

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** _

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**NdA :** On est le 25 décembre au matin, exactement à 1h25… le monde m'énerve, ça me gosse fak j'gosse sur l'ordi en espèrant que ça puisse me changer les idées. 

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry prit le seul courage qu'il lui restait et entra dans la partie du salon la plus éloigné, celle qui donnait sur les chambres des enfants.

- Vous savez, le lit serait réellement plus confortable que le sofa, pourtant Sev, tu devrais être au courant.

Puis il entra dans la chambre à Caro lui préparer son sac... il ne savait plus se qu'il faisait... il était tellement frustré mais... est-ce après lui ou après Severus?

" Ce soir... ce soir... tout sera fini..."

Severus, figé par la surprise, s'enleva de sur Draco immédiatement en le regardant tristement.

- Il va falloir que je lui parle. Dit-il en marchant vers la chambre.

Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Harry... Commença-t-il, une note de tristesse dans la voix. - Je...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il venait de se faire prendre et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il n'ôsait le regarder.

- Je.... Mais rien ne voulait sortir, il se sentait tellement coupable, réalisant ce qu'il venait vraiment de faire avec Draco...... Draco..... Ce garçon le rendait si heureux.

Il essuya cette larme et regarda Harry faire les bagages de ses enfants.

- Tu me quittes, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser la peine se montrer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. -Même si tout est de ma faute.

- Je suis venu chercher des vêtements de nuit et de rechange pour les enfants, ils vont dormir chez Hermione, je lui ai promis d'allez les chercher à 6h30 demain matin.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas mais elle trahissait se qu'il ressentait... la tristesse. La tristesse de tout et de rien. Celle qu'il avait fait, celle qu'il ressentait et celle qu'on lui faisait vivre à l'instant même.

Après avoir pris les vêtements, il prit la 'doudou' à sa fille puisqu'elle ne pouvait dormir sans elle et ramassa quelques petits jouets.

Il se retourna et entra dans la chambre adjacente à celle de sa fille pour ramasser, à son tour, vêtements et jouets.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait? Demanda Severus en le suivant. - Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe.... Tu en vois un autre...... toi aussi? C'est pour ça que tu ne réagis pas? Hein c'est ça? Insista Severus en le suivant partout.

- Dis quelques chose je t'en pries! Je n'arrive plus à te suivre, je ne te comprends même plus Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir!

Harry ne le regardait toujours pas mais une fine larme coula sur sa joue qu'il effaça subtillement.

- Pour l'instant... , commença t'il en fourrant dans le sac de voyage, le dernier jouet pour son fils, - Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus que je t'ai dis.

Il se rendit à sa chambre pour se prendre un jeans large, un sous vêtement et un t-shirt propre pour lui et le mit dans un autre sac mais plus petit qu'il mit sur son bras.

- On se reverra demain matin.

Puis il prit le chemin de la sortie.

Severus revint vers le salon où Draco l'attendait toujours. Après tout le jeune serpentard tenait à être là pour soutenir Severus et mettre le blâme sur lui-même, mais Severus avait l'air bizare...

- Il n'a même pas parler de nous, rien, pas un mot. Je ne comprends pas Draco, je ne comprends rien, pourquoi ça tombe sur moi, j'ai toujours essayé d'être parfait mais à chaque fois, il me crache dessus comme si je n'étais pas important, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il a dit 'On se revoit demain'! Comment ça demain, C'EST QUI QUI DÉCIDE DE TOUT ICI? J'EN AI MARRE, J'ME CASSE! PUTAIN DE MERDE! Cria Severus.

- Attends-moi ici, je prends quelques vêtements, je viens chez toi, t'as un problème avec ça? Demanda-t-il, au bord des larmes. - Parce que si tu as l'intention de me rejeter aussi, c'est le moment, puisque je suis dans cet état, je comprendrai.

Severus était convaincu que Harry s'en envoyait un autre de toutes façons, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il resterait avec lui alors qu'ils ne se touchent pratiquement plus.

Il revint au salon avec un sac.

- Alors, tu acceptes?

Drago qui s'était, intelligenment, habillé pendant que Severus avait été parler à Harry, se leva et vint rejoindre Severus debout, dans le cadre de porte.

- Bien sûr, je te les déjà dis... tu es le bienvenue chez moi.

Il n'osait pas l'embrasser... surtout avec se qui venait de se produire entre Severus et Harry.

- On y va? Lui dit Drago en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Il sortirent, Draco le premier, suivit de Severus et croisèrent Neville à leur sortie.

- Où vous allez comme ça? Severus? Demanda le redoubleur en pointant le sac de voyage de Severus.

- C'est pas tes oignons le jeune! Dit Severus bêtement. - J'me casse c'est tout. Vas le crier haut et fort comme tu sais si bien le faire, avec toi, on sait tout en une demie-heure! Le nargua-t-il en prenant la main de Draco pour le tirer avec lui dans sa direction.

- Désolé mais il me gonfle avec ses idioties celui-là!

Drago voyait bien que Severus était complètement dijoncté à cause de Harry... encore une fois dirait plusieurs personnes.

Il finissa par entrer chez Drago et souffla un peu.

**º**

Harry revena chez Hermione et déposa le sac dans l'entrée.

- Hermione... je... je te laisse le sac ici... je... je dois quitter maintenant. C'est ok?

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état la. Il tremblait, il pleurait, des larmes qui coulaient d'elles même et humilliante, surtout que tout était de sa faute cette fois ci.

Il était face à la porte, donc dos à toute la maison et Hermione ne risquait pas de le voir et ses enfants étaient trop heureux dans la cour pour s'appercevoir que leur père était partie.

**º**

Severus s'empara de Draco comme si c'était la dernière personne sur terre..

- Tu vas toi aussi me faire souffrir?

Il ne le lâchait pas, il le serrait contre lui comme si ils allaient bientôt mourrir.

- Tu seras froid avec moi?

Il laissa aller une larme.

- Tu me crieras après pour des raisons invraisemblables?

Il lui donna un baiser dans le cou.

- Tu vas me laisser seul n'est-ce pas? En voyant cette scène, tout à l'heure, tu n'as plus envie de me connaître d'avantage hein?

Il se laissa aller sur le sol, pleurant comme un petit garçon qu'on viendrait de gronder et de frapper.

Drago n'aurait jamais pensé un jour voir Severus Snape comme ça. Lui, l'ancien mangemort, le professeur redouté de tous(et je passe les plus platte).

Drago se pencha tendrement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

- Ne me compare pas à lui Severus. Je suis moi... je ne peux pas te dire qu'est-ce que je suis, c'est à toi de me découvrir comme moi j'ai envie de te connaître.

Il lui embrassa doucement la tempe avec de continuer de le bercer.

- Vous allez mettre ça au clair une bonne fois pour toute demain. En ce moment, tu as besoin d'un bon bain ou une douche et qu'on aille s'étendre. Tu as besoin de décompresser. Tu ne peux pas avoir les pensées clairs si tu n'es pas reposé.

Il se leva et aida Severus à faire pareil.

- Suis-moi.

Severus le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain où Draco s'occupa lui-même de couler un bain à Severus, puis s'occupa de lui tout le long.

Sorti de l'eau, Severus s'était sèché et rejoignait Draco dans sa petite cuisine.

- Je m'excuse, j'ai vraiment eu l'air con. Dit-il la tête très basse, ne voulant pas regarder Draco dans les yeux. - J'ai besoin d'un verre..... et d'un...... Quelque part ou relaxer, j'ai tellement mal partout!

Il alla vers le bar de Draco et se tourna vers le blond.

- Je peux? Demanda-t-il en regardant toutes les bouteilles.

- Tu fais comme chez toi, dit Drago sans lever le nez de sa bouffe qu'il préparait avec soin. - Je sais que tu ne dois pas avoir vraiment faim mais tu dois manger pareil alors je nous prépare un petit quelque chose et si tu ne veux pas manger... je te ferai manger de force!

Il lui souria et jeta les légumes frais coupés dans la poêle et fit cuire des nouilles.

Severus compris la farce et sourit, enfin il souriait. Pourquoi Draco le faisait rire avec autant de facilité alors que si ça aurait été Harry il ne l'aurait sûrement pas ri?

- Même en coupant des légumes, avec ce tablier, tu arrives à être aussi séduisant que drôles. Commenta Severus, assit à la petite table. - Et oui, j'ai faim!

Il coucha sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas fatigué, il voulait juste ne plus penser à rien, rien de ce qu'il pouvait penser ne le rendait heureux, peut-être à part le fait qu'il ai quelqu'un qui fasse attention à lui.

- Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Draco. Tu me donnais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'égoïste il y a quelques temps, mais maintenant je me rends compte du contraire.

- Ohhhh mais j'étais égoïste aussi! Prétencieux, un gosse de riche quoi.

Il égouta les macaronis et les remis dans le chaudron pour y verser de la soupe tomate et d'autres ingrédients.

- Mais le temps fait bien des choses, surtout quand tu te retrouves seuls du jour au lendemain.

Drago soupira.

- Bref... c'est le passé et je ne regarde plus derrière, c'est ça qui faut.

Et il lui fit un sourire.

**º**

Harry réussit à partir sans avoir à répondre à aucune des questions de Hermione et il partit directement vers l'école plus précisément, l'infirmerie ou il monta les marches 4 par 4.

- Bonjour, mr. Snape. Dit Pomfresh en voyant arriver Harry à toute vitesse. - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous êtes tout énervé? Demanda-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

**º**

Draco finit le repas et ils purent manger ensemble, Severus avait son verre de.... il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais c'était fort et à la fin du repas, il restèrent un peu à la table pour bavarder.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul dans le salon pour aller parler avec lui, j'aurais dû rester si j'avais su.

Drago secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as pris une chance, il aurait pu parler, qui sait.

Drago se leva et débarrassa la table fit la vaiselle d'un coup de baguette et alla se verser un bon cognac et en versa un aussi pour son cher Severus.

- Tu viens au salon pour un verre? Après tu devrais aller te reposer, j'irai avec toi...

**º**

- Maintenant, dit Harry sec à l'infirmière. - C'est maintenant le traitement de charme et vous m'ôtez l'utérus et toute cette cochonnerie la en d'dans de moi! Et puis c'est Potter et pas Snape!

Harry avait vraiment besoin que tout cesse et vraiment vite. Il devait redonner à son coeur la force de détester et de ne plus aimer.

- Désolé... je ne vous en veux pas mais je ne suis plus capable.

Il s'effondra sur une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité.

- Bien. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. - Nous en avons pour quelques heures, moi et les deux autres médicomages, alors prenez ces caplets et vous devriez dormir profondément d'ici quelques minutes. Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant de l'eau, 4 cachets et l'étendit sur un lit. - Bon rêves dit-elle au moment où celui-ci ferma les yeux.

**º**

- Est-ce que tu tiens à moi? Non parce que... pour devoir endurer l'humiliation de tout à l'heure et toujours être à mes côtés, j'espère que ce n'est pas de la pitié.

...Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient étendu dans le lit de Draco et...

**º**

Harry se réveillait...

**º**

- Je suis content d'être ici avec toi.

**º**

- Monsieur Snap...... Potter? Vous m'entendez? Réveillez-vous, c'est terminé... Comment vous sentez-vous, decrivez-moi tout. Le questionna Pomfresh.

Harry clignait des paupières plusieurs fois avant d'atterrir dans l'infirmerie et la... il eut mal.

- Veux Sev...

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il se retourna, il avait trop honte de pleurer.

**º**

- Est-ce que je suis quelqu'un qui prend les gens en pitié?

Drago se colla contre Severus. Il passa sa main sur sa hanche qui s'offrait à lui et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, encore une fois, sauvagement.

**º**

- Vous voulez quoi? Demanda l'infirmière qui n'avait pas entendu comme il faut.

**º**

- Tu dis que tu as changé, je me demandais c'est tout. Eût-il le temps de dire entre deux baisers fous.

Severus coucha Draco sur le dos et fit tomber son verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, ce qui l'arrêta un moment.

- Désolé, je... Vraiment nâvré.

**º**

- Dites-moi votre nom complet et ce que vous voulez, monsieur. Demanda Pomfresh pour voir si Harry avait retrouver les esprits normalement.

**º**

- C'est pas grave, en un coup de baguette et il n'y en aura plus.

Ce qu'il fit donc, il prit sa baguette et le liquide se mit à disparraître des dras.

- Voilà, c'est aussi simple. Calme toi, tu es trop tendu...

Drago le caressa doucement et s'avança pour l'embrasser quand il pensa à quelque chose.

- T'avais pas cours à 3h30?

**º**

- Je... VOUS savez qui je suis pourquoi vous me le demandez hein?

Harry n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, il ressentait ses émotions encore plus forte qu'auparavant...

"Mais qu'est-ce qui sait passé?"

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez faite?

Il ne comprenait plus rien, il se souvenait d'être entré à l'infirmerie mais pour le reste, restait un mystère.

**º**

- J'me suis cassé! Pour la journée! McGonagall prendra ma place!

Snape approcha de Draco.

**º**

- Je vous ai enlevé le charme, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau.

- Et vous m'avez demandé quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas bien entendu... Sel? Vous vouliez du sel?

**º**

- Hmmm... alors c'est beaucoup plus interressant que je ne le croyais....

Il adossa Severus au matelas et vint s'assoir sur lui, à la hauteur de son nombril.

- Hmm... qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te faire... dit Drago avec un sourire espiègle tout en regardant Severus.

**º**

Harry secoua la tête. Du sel? Non... Sev... son amour... ?!?!? Quel charme?

- Non... Sev... je veux Sev...

- Heu... j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir où est Severus. Sûrement avec les enfants je présume.

Elle lui fourra un thermomètre dans la bouche et attendit quelques minutes...

- Voilà, tout vas bien. Ça c'est très bien passé, vous pouvez rentrer.

**º**

- Ce que tu voudras. Répondit Severus en se laissant toucher.

Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Draco et la caressa un peu...

- Il n'y a que toi qui sache ce dont tu as envie... Et il lui envoya un baiser en le mimant.

- Et Merlin seul sait ce que j'ai envie...

Drago se pencha rapidement pour allez embrasser cette bouche qui le nargue de baisé imaginaire et pensa pendant se temps, à se qu'il pourrait lui faire, malgré qui doit être pas mal fatigué...

**º**

Harry se leva péniblement, la pièce tourna sur elle même mais il ne dit rien et s'habilla doucement. Il sentit un vide énorme en lui et il se demanda bien qu'est-ce qui se passait.

Les enfants?!?!?!? Ou sont ses enfants? Il décida de se dépêcher à rentrer chez lui.

Il eut la peine du monde à descendre les escaliers, il voyait flou et les marches n'étaient pas à la bonne place pour lui, elles étaient beaucoup trop espacé. Il marchait maintenant dans les cachots, il devait bien se tenir car il allait tomber à chaque instant.

Il fini par arriver et il entra dans l'appartement.

- Sev? Alex? Caro?

Pourquoi personne lui répondait? Il avança juste qu'au salon et durant son trajet, il avait fait tombé à peu près tout sur son passage. Arrivé au salon, il se souvena.

**º**

Severus roula pour faire tomber Draco de sur lui et se mit au-dessus.

- C'est quoi cette figure que tu me fais là? Dit-il en souriant. - Ah mon beau, tu me remplis toujours de bonne humeur. Ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant.

Il caressa son blond favorit et lui bécota le cou.

- Finalement, je vais peut-être rentrer... J'ai peur que tu n'abuses de moi! Pouffa-t-il.

- Et si je t'attachais pour ne pas que tu t'enfuis? Ça serait une bonne idée non?

Drago garda se même sourire, celui qu'il avait toujours apprécié et commença à carresser le torse de Severus et il décida de lui enlever cette chemise qu'il avait du remettre avant de partir.

- Tu seras beaucoup mieux sans ça...

**º**

Harry voyait les dernières imagent dans sa tête. Les enfants couchaient chez Ron et Mione et il était venu chercher des vêtements pour Alex et Caro... Sev n'était pas tout seul à la maison.

Quelque chose venait d'éclater dans sa tête et cela fit tellement mal qu'il tomba à genou et avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, il apperçu Severus avec... un blond? Drago... sur le sofa du salon.

**º**

Severus eût un mal épouvantable aux tempes, comme la dernière fois que Harry fut en danger, il l'avait sentit et là quelque chose n'allait pas, peut-être les enfants?

- Je dois partir! Dit Severus en se relevant subitement, ne prenant même pas la peine de reboutonner sa chemise au complet en la remettant. - Je viendrai ce soir, comme promis. Puis il quitta à la hâte, Laissant Draco plein de questions dans son expression.

... Il courait dehors afin d'atteindre le château plus vite, se dirigea droit vers la maison et entra en laissant la porte ouverte.

- Y'a quelqu'un? Cria-t-il, mais pas de réponse.

Il fit quelques pièces avant d'arriver au salon et de voir Harry étendu sur le sol, inconscient.

- HARRY! HARRY! Cria-t-il encore en se précipitant sur le sol pour lui soulever le haut du corps et le poser sur lui. - Réveilles-toi! HARRYYYYYY!

Severus eût de la peine, il croyait qu'Harry était dans cet état à cause de lui.

- S'il-te-plaît Harry, ouvre les yeux!

**º**

- Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

Drago soupira et s'étendit sur le dos... mais il finit par se relever et alla directement vers son bar.

- T'en qu'à rien faire...

Et il commença à boire sans arrêter.

**º**

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Il baignait dans l'inconscience total.

Peut-être une minute après que Severus soit arrivé, du sang se mit à couller de son nez, et le sang n'arrêtait plus.

Severus, en voyant le sang, prit panique et souleva Harry pour courir droit à l'infirmerie...

... - Severus? Mais qu'est-ce qu...... HARRY? Fit l'infirmière en découvrant un lit sur le champs. - Posez-le! Posez-le! Vite!

- D'accord! Dites-moi ce qu'il a! Pour l'amour de Merlin dites-le moi! Pleura Severus en regardant son mari inconscient.

Oh certes, il en avait perdu de l'intérêt à cause de tout ce que Harry lui faisait subir depuis ces derniers temps, mais il ne s'avèrait pas moins qu'il l'aimait toujours et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

L'infirmière l'examina de tout bord tout côté et n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle lui jeta quelque sort que Severus n'entendit pas et Harry soupira dans son sommeil profond.

- Harry est venu me voir il y a quelques temps déjà... Je... Je ne sais pas si je dois vous en parler, c'est à lui à le faire après tout...

Madame Pomfresh prit encore la température de son patient et tout était normal mais maintenant elle ne prit pas de chance et la garda, même s'il se réveilla en pleine forme, il restait ici pour la nuit.

- Je peux rester avec lui au cas où il se réveille? Demanda Severus plus qu'inquièt.

- Bien sûre, mais ne faites pas de bruit si vous devez aller aux toilettes, j'ai deux patients dans l'autre salle et il ont vraiment besoin de repos.

- Bien, merci beaucoup.

Severus plaça une chaise pas très confortable à côté du lit et coucha sa tête sur le matelas près de celle de Harry.

- S'il-te-plaît, remets-toi vite, je veux savoir si c'est ma faute. Pleura-t-il tout bas.

Il s'endormis dans sa position assise, un bras sur le torse d'Harry.

Harry se réveilla et il faisait extrèmement noir dans la pièce qu'il reconnu quand même en étant l'imfirmerie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore la lui?

Il faisait noir dehors alors il était passé 8 heure du soir... il était descendu ein... il ne se souvenait plus, ils étaient dans l'après-midi, c'est tout.

Il commença à bouger mais sentit une masse pesante sur lui, il vint pour l'enlever quand il remarqua que c'était un bras... qui était à son chevet? Personne ne lui vint en tête.

Severus leva la tête, drangé dans son sommeil léger et sentit Harry bouger beaucoup.

- Harry? Tu es réveillé? Oh Harry! Je suis si content! Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Severus en le serrant contre lui. - J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles pas avant demain. Mais que s'est-il passé au juste?

Severus se redressa et alluma une bougie.

- Est-ce que ça va?

Harry se sentit perdu encore plus... Severus était la, à côté de lui, il n'était pas avec l'autre? Harry se détourna pour ne pas laisser voir ses larmes.

- Tu n'es pas avec lui?

Mais sa voix n'était pas dur du tout... elle était triste et perdu et... jalouse, jalouse d'avoir perdu se qui était à lui, surtout quand il savait que tout était sa faute.

- Non, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas pour toi, j'ai eu peur et j'ai accourut vers toi, j'ai eu si peur en te retrouvant sur le sol.

Il se colla encore sur Harry.

- Tout est de ma faute, je n'ai aucune excuse. dit-il en baissant la tête.

- J'ai ... je....

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était juste content de voir qu'Harry allait bien.

- NON! gueula Harry. - Tu ne comprends pas? C'est moi le problème Severus! C'est moi et personne d'autre! Surtout pas toi! Arrête de te mettre tout ça sur le dos, j'en ai assez!

Il se tourna brusquement.

- J'me suis fait opéré et ôter le charme. dit-il sans rajouter autre chose, ça disait tout ou rien.

- Tu quoi? Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. - Ça veut dire que.... Tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfant?

Mais Severus ne comprennait pas toute l'ampleur de la situation...

- Qu'as-tu donc à m'ignorer tout le temps?

C'était le moment de lui demander puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

Harry soupira...

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de ne plus avoir d'enfant... ceci est l'opération... le charme c'est autre chose... et tu le sais parfaitement qu'est-ce que sait... madame Pomfresh te l'avait déjà expliqué, il y a longtemps.

Parler d'autre chose était la meilleure façon de ne pas répondre à LA question.

- Harry tu es redevenu comme avant?

Severus paniquait un peu, le Harry qu'il avait perdu serait revenu? Là il se sentait pris entre deux feux!

- Tu as mal? Demanda-t-il en poitant le ventre de son mari.

Il lui passa une main au visage et souriait.

Harry re soupira... Severus ne comprenait toujours pas.(pense ke ma étriper kelkun...)

- Oui et Non.

Il ne se sentait pas très en forme pour parler de ça mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir cette fois en s'enfuyant.

- L'opération ôtait tout pour ne pas que je puisse porter d'enfant... et le charme lui...

Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour ne pas regarder Severus.

- ... il me rend différent... comme cesser de t'aimer et vivre une vie dite normale...

Il était incapable dans dire plus... juste pour la, il attendait la réaction de Severus avant de dire se qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Severus regarda Harry et vint pour parler, mais Pomfresh arriva toute énervée.

- Oh Harry vous êtes réveillé! Dit-elle toute contente en lui levant la tête pour arranger son oreiller. - Je pensais que vous feriez votre nuit!

- Vous voulez quand-même le garder? Demanda Severus.

- Oui, c'est préférable.

Harry les laissa parler parler quelques minutes quand il se fatigua, il voulait savoir tout de même!

- Excusez moi? Je suis la la!! Bon!

L'infirmière s'était retourné vers lui et Severus aussi par la même occasion.

- Pourquoi je me suis évanouie?

- Hmm, je ne sais pas quoi dire monsieur Potter. C'était la première fois que je le faisais et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça...

- Dite le moi, ne passer pas par 4 chemins!

- Votre utérus, monsieur Potter sait reconstruite d'elle même et le charme sait remis en place. Donc, c'est comme si on avait rien fait...

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et parla...

- C'est pour ça que j'aime toujours autant Severus?

Severus eût un instant de lucidité extrème qui lui fit réaliser une chose...

- Tu voulais cesser de m'aimer? Demanda-t-il une larme à l'oeil. - Mais pourquoi?

Severus se rassit sur sa chaise et s'essuya le front.

- Harry tu voulais cesser de m'aimer? Il n'en croyait pas un mot. – Je ne comprends pas.

Il regardait Harry en essayant de ne pas pleurer, il avait le coeur brisé, lui qui croyait qu'Harry était à en voir un autre.... mais...

- C'est parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre?

Madame Pomfresh s'éclipsa, elle n'avait pas d'affaire la. (bon débarras)

Harry lui, secoua la tête.

- Non personne... depuis toi, il n'y a que toi... dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il se mit à pleurer de plus bel mais ne se cachait pas cette fois ci mais ne regardait pas Severus non plus.

- Je voulais cesser tout ça! J'en avais assez! Je te voyais malheureux avec moi, on était toujours entrain de se quereller pour rien, tu critiquais la façon dont j'étais avec les enfants, quand j'étais enceinte tu buvais deux fois plus qu'avant et quand Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il était mort ça fait un vide complet en moi et c'est la que je me suis dit que c'était fini.

Il prit son respire et continua, c'était pas fini.

- Puis après... ça c'est produit tellement vite... J'voulais plus d'enfant, ça c'était clair... alors c'était la meilleure raison pour ne plus qu'on se touche au lit après quand tu voulais m'embrasser, j'ai tout fait pour que tu te décourages et pour que tu arrêtes, j'ai commencé à être bête tout le temps et même que je me suis imprègné dans se rôle que je me suis perdu... et tout ça pour que tu... non... pas tu mais je... tout ça pour que j'arrête de t'aimer mais ça fonctionnait pas.

Severus afficha son air le plus triste.

- Harry pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit, j'aurais compris, j'aurais fait attention à toi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureux et ça tu le sais. Jamais je n'ai eu l'idée que c'était ça, je t'assures que j'aurais compris. Mais si tu ne veux plus m'aimer, ça, je ne peux rien faire contre.

Une larme descendit sur sa figure et il posa sa main sur celle d'Harry.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Tu veux vraiment que je sorte de ta vie? Demanda-t-il en tremblant un peu.

Madam Pomfresh guètait au loin pour noter le bon moment pour revenir.

Severus était perdu, trop d'évènements en même temps.

- Dis-le moi au moins que je sache si je peux me racheter ou non.

Harry pleura en silence... il caressa du bout des doigts la main de Severus... celle ou il était suposé porter son alliance... une tracé blanche règnait à un de ses doigts.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais te racheter Severus? Tu n'as absolument rien fait... je ne vois pas pourquoi...

Ses larmes ne le laissaient plus. Harry en était presque noyer.

- Si tu savais comme c'est impossible d'essayer de ne pas t'aimer...

Il pleurait maintenant sans gêne et bruyanment et même cette phrase avant eu du mal à se faire entendre tellement il pleurait en même temps.

Tout ce qu'avait dit Draco contre Harry revint en tête à Severus. Que Harry ne le méritait pas, qu'il était entre autre stupide et tout et tout... Mais dans le fond Harry faisait tout ça pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

- Pour ce que j'ai fait... dans le salon.... Harry ne me force pas à te raconter, j'ai honte.

Mais il avait aussi honte de dire qu'il avait honte d'avoir aimé avoir du plaisir avec Draco.

Severus vint prendre Harry dans ses bras et pleura un peu.

- Tu sais que tu as réussi dans un sens, je t'aime toujours, mais quelque chose cloche, ce n'est pas comme c'était avant.

Il avait mal de devoir lui dire cela, mais c'était quand-même vrai et il avait juré ne jamais mentir... ou tromper Harry.

- J'ai de toutes façons trahi ta confiance en faisant ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu n'as rien trahis du tout Severus, tout est à cause de moi. Si je n'aurais pas été comme ça tu ne l'aurais pas fait alors arrête de te sentir coupable pour ça.

Harry retrouvait les bras de son mari... mais pour combien de minutes?

- Rien ne sera plus comme avant... j'ai honte... j'suis frustré contre moi de ne pas avoir réussi... réussi à te rendre heureux.

Il se décolla doucement de Severus et prit un mouchoir pour sècher ses larmes.

- Va le rejoindre... il va surement t'apporter plus et te rendre heureux ce que moi j'ai échoué... J'ai toujours été trop compliqué pour les autres et encore plus pour moi alors je ne te demande pas de me pardonner et de tout oublier, fais ta vie comme tu l'entends et soit heureux, c'est tout ce que je veux pour toi.

Snape eût le coeur déchiré en lambeaux en entendant cela.

- Tu croyais que je n'étais pas heureux? Mais je l'étais! Pourquoi tu croyais que j'étais malheureux? Parce que je n'étais pas certain de vouloir des enfants? On en a eu deux ensemble et où j'étais jusqu'à il y a deux jours? ... Oui, j'étais avec toi... à essayer de rebâtir ce qui se démolissait tout doucement. Harry j'étais heureux!

Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait coupable pour Draco, lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait.... il l'aimait certe... Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant, son mari lui revenait et entre-temps il avait retrouvé la douceur dans les bras d'un autre et ne voulait pas abandonner Draco, pas après lui avoir dit toutes ces choses. Que devait-il faire...

- J'ai pas cessé de t'aimer tu sais.

Harry savait que cela finissait autrement.

- Mais??

Oui, après ses phrases la le 'mais' est toujours requis. C'est beau dit comme ça : 'J'ai pas cessé de t'aimer tu sais.' Mais le point reste faux... le 'tu sais' était de trop. C'est la que Harry sentit son coeur le lâcher, c'est sur qu'il l'avait perdu maintenant.

- Mais quoi? Harry c'est vrai, je t'aime toujours, autant qu'avant.....

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Mais j'ai éveillé de l'espoir dans le coeur d'un autre et maintenant je me sens déchiré.

Il se mit à pleurer sans retenue.

- Aides-moi.... Aides-moi à tout remettre en ordre. Murmura-t-il au travers ses sanglots. - Dis-moi que je n'ai pas commis l'irréparable...

Il se cacha le visage dans les paumes et pleura silencieusement.

Harry glissa sa main sur son dos tranquillement, le caressant.

- Mais la question est 'Est-ce que tu l'aimes?' C'est important ça.

Harry lui s'était calmé, il venait de voir le tord qu'il avait commis, encore une fois.

- Car si tu l'aimes, va vers lui... Oui, je t'aime aussi Severus mais je sens que c'est seulement du tord que je vais enmener alors je veux que tu refasses ta vie avec quelqu'un qui te mérite beaucoup plus que moi. Mais...

Comment le dire...

- Assures-toi qu'il aime et sera capable d'endurer Alex et Caro, c'est eux les personnages principales ici.

Il continua de passer sa main délicatement, ça semblait calmer Severus.

- Si je l'aime? Mais je l'ai toujours aimé... de là à me demander si je l'aime d'amour... Je n'en sais rien.... Je sais que toi je t'aime d'amour, je le sais! Lui c'est autre chose, il était là pour me donner l'attention que je n'avais pas.. et... aussi... une fois... ou plutôt deux... ou trois... je ne sais plus.... J'ai fait...... hhm... avec lui.. juste après avoir parlé de toi................... Il se remit à pleurer de plus bel. - Je te dis la vérité.

Il s'éloigna d'Harry un peu.

- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?

- Parce que tu savais que je t'en donnais plus et que cela risque d'être encore comme ça même si on reste ensemble Severus. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de sexe et je ne veux pas que tu vives comme ça et c'est normal. Je te l'ai fais découvert et tu ne veux plus t'arrêter et ça aussi c'est normal.

Harry s'enfonça dans ses multiples oreillés.

- Arrête Severus... vas-y, va le rejoindre, c'est lui que tu fais souffrir en ce moment, explique lui se que tu ressens et demande lui se que lui ressent... Oh hey... si tu peux allez chercher les enfants demain matin à 6h30...

Harry essaya de bien prendre la chose. Si lui et Severus finissaient par bien s'entendre sur la fin de leur mariage? Surtout quand la faute ne repose que sur l'un d'eux?

Il ne souriait pas, il n'était pas heureux mais il n'était pas triste non plus.

- Mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser.... ni de lui faire du mal.... Comprends-tu ce que je vis? Je suis mal placé, j'aime pas ça! Tu me parles de te quitter pour quelque chose d'incertain, alors que je t'aime toujours.... mais oui... il est très gentil, mais non... oui.... humm... Si tu veux que je te quitte, soit, mais je resterai seul... comme ça je ne ferai pas de mal à personne.

Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire...

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir, de laisser la première personne qui m'aime pour ce que je suis..... Il...

Oh! Severus venait de réaliser, Draco aussi l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, donc ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens...

- Je sais que je t'aime, c'est pas asser? Peut-être que je devrais m'isoler pour penser à tout ça?

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'isoler Severus. Le choix est simple, ne te complique pas la vie... on sait tous les deux qu'on s'aime, autant qu'avant si je peux dire mais...

Pourquoi c'était si compliqué pour Severus? Harry était découragé un peu à devoir le convainque que Drago était mieux pour lui que lui.

- Vivre seul n'arrangera rien mais tu redeviendrais comme avant. C'est ça que tu voudrais? J'suis pas si sur que ça.

Harry regarda Severus et lui fit signe de partir mais se dernier ne bougea pas.

- C'est pas dur Severus, tu auras se que tu as besoin avec lui, moi je vais me débrouiller.

Se débrouiller? Il dit cela comme si il allait être pauvre avec une vie misérable et tout et tout...

- Non non non! Harry, tu ne seras jamais dans la misère! J'ai de l'argent et il est tout à toi si tu veux, ce sera pour les enfants surtout, mais je veux que tu en profites aussi................... ?!?!

Il venait pratiquement de dire à Harry qu'il le quittait, en lui offrant tous ses biens pour consolation...??? Il se frappa intérieurement!

- Heuu... Harry, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je me suis mal exprimé...

Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main et regarda le sol sans broncher.

- Bien sûre, mon argent est à toi si tu le désir, il est à toi légalement de toutes façons, mais j'ai mal expliquer ce que je voulais dire... heu...

Harry ria un peu... c'est fou comme la maladresse de Severus allait lui manquer.

- Je te demande rien du tout Severus, j'ai de quoi vivre de toute façon. La misère de tout façon ne me tuera jamais.

Harry regarda Severus qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position.

- Severus... arrête! J'ai compris tu sais! J'suis pas stupide!

Il essaya de se rapprocher de lui mais quelque chose bloqua dans son ventre et il en hurla presque.

- Foutu transformation de merde de saloperie de batard! Il faut réellement que se putain d'utérus la, décide de refaire son nid dans mon ventre?

Il grogna et se recoucha le mieux qu'il put... il aurait bien pris un oreillé de plus.

- Bon, c'est quoi je disais?

Severus se pencha au-dessus d'Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui donna un baiser d'amour, parce qu'il l'aimait, mais Harry avait raison dans un sens, ils ne pouvaient pas être un couple heureux s'ils ne pouvaient même pas se toucher plus qu'un simple baiser et la contraception... et bien... Ils devenaient tous les deux en grave perte de mémoire quand venait le temps d'en utiliser et oubliait...

Severus s'éloigna leeeeentement d'Harry en ouvrant les yeux doucement et il lui souria.

- Tu es tellement beau quand tu te frustre comme ça... Murmura-t-il en se levant, les yeux plein d'eau. - J'irai chercher les enfants, ne t'en fais pas.

Severus disparut sans rien dire de plus.

Il était dans les cachots et entrait dans leur appartement pour y terminer de prendre ses affaires, pleurant comme un enfant se retrouvant sans parents. Toute sa voix lui servait pour pleurer sa tristesse, mais il se sentait également bien, parce qu'il n'était pas seul quand-même.... Mais quelle foutue vie il avait, vraiment!

Harry ôta les oreillés de plus en les laissant tomber par terre doucement et se recoucha du mieux qu'il put pour faire sa nuit.

Il pleurait, il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il avait mal... et le baiser chaud, brûlant que Severus venait de lui donner restait sur ses lèvres... il aurait aimé qu'il soit interminable.

Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir laissé partir, il regrettait simplement qui il était.

Il s'endormit sur le doux et bon dernier baisé de Severus.

**º**

Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc!

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!!!!!

Severus frappait à la porte de Draco, une valise à la main, il pleurait et tremblait de peine.

- DRACO!!!! OUVRE-MOI!!! Cria-t-il à la porte comme un homme en détresse.

Il tomba à genoux et recouvrit son visage avec ses mains, pleurant bruyament devant la porte de bois foncé qui ne s'ouvrait toujours pas.

- S'IL-TE-PLAÎT DRACO, OUVRE!

Drago, très saoul, essaya tant bien que mal de se lever du divan ou il y trainait depuis l'après midi même.

- Jawive... Outchhh...

Il venait de se cogner le petit orteil sur le bord d'un coin de mur.

Drago finit par ouvrir la porte... 15 minutes plus tard... à Severus.

- Ahhh! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus... mais entre! Y reste encore de quoi à boire! hip! Euh... je crois la...

Il se retourna vers son bar en marchant en zigzag. Une chance qu'il n'y avait pas une grosse déco avec des cadres sur les murs et des petites tables avec plantes ou bibelots car... ils n'en resteraient certainement plus maintenant.

Mais, il réussit enfin à l'atteindre... avec tous les bouteilles cassés par terre, le con, il marchait nu pied.

- Je peux prendre ta chambre d'amis? Mais il n'attendit pas de réponse et fonça droit vers celle-ci sans adresser le moindre mot à Draco. Il y entra et verrouilla la porte pour se coucher sur le lit.

Draco était ivre et il l'attendait? Ivre? Ce n'était pas là ce que voulait Severus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! J'ai laissé mon amour pour...

Pourquoi Draco était-il saoul? Pourquoi! Il savait pourtant que Severus devait venir le voir et dans l'état où il était, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de désaouler pour l'arrivée de Severus.

Il se mit à pleurer dans un lit qui lui était inconnu, froid et incorfortable.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Se fâcha-t-il.

Drago leva les sourcils en se demandant se qu'il avait fait et se rendit compte de son état. Il se rendit donc à sa chambre boire une potion de désaoullement mais elle fonctionna qu'à moitié alors il était encore un peu réchauffé mais plus quand même un peu plus réfléchir.

Il se rendit devant la porte d'inviter et cogna doucement.

- Sev? Je peux te parler?

Severus se dépêcha de sècher ses larmes et replaça ses vêtements pour ne pas parraître mal en point.

- Bien sûre, entre. Dit-il en déverrouillant la porte.

Il remarque tout de suite que Draco était en meilleur état, pas complètement, mais au moins il avait l'air de savoir comment marcher à nouveau.

- Oui?

- Je...

Drago entra dans la pièce de recullons, il se demanda un instant comment lui expliquer se qui lui avait pris.

- Je suis désolé... j'étais sur que tu ne viendrais plus ce soir à cause de comment tu es partie tantôt... je croyais que tu serais resté avec Harry. Je n'étais pas sur tu es partie tellement vite... je ne sais plus à quoi j'ai pensé.

Il ne le regardait pas, il était sur de tout façon, que Severus partirait.

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu me vois dans cet état la... je suis désolé.

Au moins, il était sincère.

- C'est pas vraiment grave après tout, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Dit Snape en se levant pour aller rejoindre Draco dans l'encâdrement de la porte. - Je l'ai quitté.... Laissa-t-il sortir en un murmure tout en embrassant Draco sur sa bouche, il goûtait comme le wisky légèrement sucré.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort, comme pour combler un manque quelconque.

- C'est fini, je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui se passe...

Il embrassa Draco de nouveau et le fixa.

- Je devrais me sentir libre et tout et tout, mais on dirait que je me sens triste, très triste.

- Ça doit être normal, je n'en sais rien mais... le temps arrange les choses, c'est ça qu'on dit toujours.

Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- T'en envie de quelque chose? N'importe quoi demande le moi.

- Bizarrement.... J'ai très envie de toi....

Il le regardait sans rien dire, seulement un semblant de sourire en coin, malgré sa situation, voulait dire qu'il avait envie d'avoir un peu de bon temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait...

- Je sais que c'est sûrement pas le moment, mais tu veux bien dormir avec moi? Demanda Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise lentement.

Il le regardait toujours dans les yeux, bien sérieusement.

- Hmmm....

Drago regarda le lit derrière Severus et secoua négativement la tête.

- Non... à moins que... toi tu viens dormir avec moi dans MON lit... pas celui la. Je dois t'avouer que c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très confortable.

Il souria de toute dent et s'avança lentement vers son compagnon et lui prit la main pour l'enmener dans la salle de bain.

- Tu veux prendre ta douche avec moi?

Severus finit de déboutonner sa chemise et se tourna vers Draco en lui prenant les deux mains dans les deux siennes.

- Oui.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur la bouche de son bel amant et plissa les yeux en souriant.

- Vite, il fait très froid!

Drago souria de plus belle. Il ouvrit l'eau et la mis quand même très chaude, il l'aimait comme ça et espèrait que cela ne dérangerait pas Severus. Il entra le premier.

- Allez vient...

Il le tira doucement dans la douche et le colla à lui.

- Tu es tellement beau... embrasses-moi.

Petit baiser avant de sursauter en sentant l'eau chaude, mais Severus oublia vite ce petit détail et enlâssa son petit amour dans ses bras pour lui donner un meilleur baiser.

- Tu penses vraiment que je suis beau?

Il croyait que seul Harry pouvait le trouver beau, ce n'était pas normal dans sa tête que quelqu'un d'autre s'intéresse à lui pour de vrai. Il passa ses mains savonnées dans le dos de Draco et remontait aux épaules.

- Tu embrasses bien.... j'aime tout de tes baisers.

- Tu es plus que magnifique...

Drago resta dans les bras de Severus à se faire savonner. Il aimait ça se faire dorloter de la sorte... c'était la première personne qui lui donnait de l'affection depuis... depuis trop longtemps déjà.

- Merci... merci d'être la avec moi.

Il embrassa ses épaules et monta dans son cou... il sentait tellement bon! Il le rendait fou!

- Tu crois que s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, nous serions ensemble en ce moment?

Question très stupide venant de Severus, mais avec Draco, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait sans s'attirer un regard noir.

Il passa ses mains sur le torse de Draco, alla en arrière savonner une fois de plus le dos, le bas du dos et les fesses musclées.

- Oh! Souria Snape en voyant l'érrection du blond devant lui. - C'est pour moi?

Drago souria encore plus si c'était possible! Il était content d'être la, en ce moment.

- J'espère sérieusement qu'on aurait pu être ensemble si Harry n'aurait pas été la.. mais cela, on ne le saura jamais maintenant mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre de quoique se soit, je suis bien ici avec toi.

Il se colla d'avantage sur Severus lui faire sentir tout l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

"Je suis bien ici avec toi" Résonnait dans la tête de Severus. C'était donc vrai, Draco ressentait quelque chose pour lui?

- Hmmm... On est asser propre.... On a envie d'aller s'étendre... non? Blagua Severus en arrêtant l'eau et en donnant une serviette à Draco.

Il l'aida à s'essuyer et le traina en direction de la chambre du blond, passant dans la cuisine. Il n'alla pas plus loin que la cuisine, Severus l'accôta au comptoir et lui coucha le dos dessus, lui séparant les mains au-dessus de sa tête en les tenant à plat sur le dit comptoir.

- Je veux te faire l'amour, là. Dit-il en lui coupant la parole d'un baiser plus que sensuel.

- Fait moi l'amour...

Drago sauta sur ses lèvres lui donner un baiser si long que les minutes passèrent. Il se déprit ses mains et le caressa, le dos surtout car dans sa position, ce n'était pas facile d'aller ailleurs.

- Ohhh... tu m'excites!! Laisses moi te toucher partout... Sevvvv.......

Drago se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tant l'envie de lui caresser l'entre jambe était fort.

Ils étaient tous les deux nus dans la cuisine non-éclairée.

- Dis..... C'est confortable? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant, se demandant si Draco était dans une mauvaise position.

Il colla son sexe dur sur celui de Draco et lui passa une main dans le cou pour la descendre jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

- Les choses que j'aimerais te faire..... Chuchota-t-il.

- Ohhh ouii..... fais les moi... fais moi toutes ses choses...

Drago prendrait tout en ce moment, ça lui faisait très mal entre ses jambes, il voulait que Severus lui touche, il voulait jouir.

Parcontre, ce n'était pas très confortable se comptoir de cuisine, il devrait peut-être le changer... pour les futurs fois.

- Hmmmm... ça fait mal...

Il passa sa main sur son sexe vérocement quand Severus lui enleva de la.

Il passa plutôt son sexe sur le sien et recommençait sans arrêt.

- La souffrance en est une..... chose..... Dit-il en arrêtant soudainement.

Severus était comme ça, c'était plus fort que lui il aimait trop faire attendre. Il descendit jusqu'à ce que sa figure soit face au sexe de Draco et lui donna un premier petit baiser rapide et releva la tête pour le regarder.

- Ça fait mal hein? Dit-il en lui donnant un petit coup de langue.

Il lui aggripa les fesses pour le rapprocher un peu et engloutit le membre en entier dans sa bouche, promenant sa langue partout dessus....... Puis se retira subitement pour regarder Draco une seconde fois.

- Tu veux que je la prenne plus longtemps?

- Hmmmmm OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII......... s'il te plait..........

Drago mouva le bassin rapidement, son sexe ne pouvait plus grossir, il était à son maximum et il faisait trop mal, il ne voulait pas souffrir d'avantage malgré que cela mettait du piquant dans la relation sexuelle.

- Sev... t'aime réellement ça me faire souffrir? Ohhhhhh.... j'aurais tellement du m'en douter... AHHHHhhhh!!!...

Il avait crié fort, très fort, Severus venait d'accrocher son membre.

- Arrgggg....

Putain que Drago aimait ça! Il était contradictoire à plusieurs endroits mais en plein milieu d'une séance de torture, c'était tout à fait normal.

Severus la remit donc dans sa bouche doucement, très doucement et entra un doigt en Draco très lentement également.

- Hmmm... Soupira Severus.

Il la prit au complet, jusqu'au fond de sa bouche et entra son doigt jusqu'à la jointure et s'arrêta encore, ressortant le doigt et ôtant sa bouche.

- Ce que j'en ai envie! Gémit Severus en lui lèchant bièvement le bout.

Il mit sa main sur son propre sexe et se masturba délicatement en regardant Draco.

- La douceur en est une autre...... chose. Dit-il en remontant pour l'embrasser, enroulant ses doigts autour du sexe de Draco et se mit à faire glisser la peau de bas en haut tout doucement.

Drago en profita donc pour lui aggriper les fesses pour le rapprocher le plus près de lui.

- J'ai envie de te sentir en moi... murmura t'il tout bas pour ne pas briser cette merveilleuse atmosphère qui s'était crée dans la cuisine, un moment qui restera gravé dans sa mémoire chaque fois qu'il rentrera dans cette pièce.

Il n'avait plus peur maintenant de se faire pénètrer par Severus, au contraire, il en avait encore plus envie.

- J'ai envie de te toucher aussi... envie de te sucer... envie de t'embrasser...

Drago cria quand il sentit sa semence monter subitement dans son sexe que Severus 'martyrisait'.

Severus retourna Draco et le pencha poitrine sur le comptoir avec toute la douceur possible.

- La rudesse en est une de mes préférées.... Dit-il en entrant directement en Draco, tenant le sexe de celui-ci dans sa main en continuant de le masturber.

Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Draco et le tient ainsi, puis donna un grand coup de bassin contre lui.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.........(ok... s't'un hurlement ça mdrrr)

Drago se crispa, aggripant le comptoir de cuisine... Il n'en revenait pas... vraiment pas... il ADORAIT ça! Il s'empêcha de crier encore, sinon il en ferait tomber les murs.

Il en avait voulu et il en avait, c'était le comble de son bonheur! Il souhaitait cependant que Severus ne voulait pas y aller plus fort, il avait un peu mal, mais ça, il verra quand le temps viendra.

- Hmmm ohhh... ahhhh...

Il se retint de ne pas jouir trop vite.

Severus se pencha sur Draco, passa ses mains sous la poitrine de celui-ci pour agripper ses épaules et comença une série violente de vas et viens tous très fort, mordant à plaine bouche la nuque de Draco.

- OH OUIIII!!!! S'écria Severus en martelant Draco avec son sexe plus que sur le bord d'exploser.

Il y allait tellement fort qu'il rentrait litéralement Draco dans le comptoir. Il le masturba plus vite en resserrant sa main un peu et ralentit ses mouvements en sentant le blond se raidir.

Drago n'osait plus respirer, il n'osait pas plus bouger, il laissait Severus faire. Il laissait faire celui qui lui faisait mal et en même temps qui lui faisait un bien fou, il était réellement prisonnié entre la douleur et la jouissance mais cette dernière prit le dessue assez rapidement.

- Ahhhhhhhhh..... hmmmmmmm.....

Il applatit ses mains sur le comptoir en face de lui pour mieux se maintenir pour les coups à venir, il voulait jouir en même temps que Severus.

- Je ne peux pas tenir longtemps...

Il espèrait que son amant était près lui aussi.

Severus masturba Draco vite, mais y alla doucement pour le reste.

- Et moi je ne tiens plus.... Dit-il en commençant à gémir très fort.

Il lui donna un baiser avec sa langue sur la nuque alors que tout son corps se raidissait soudainement.

- Ahhhh... aahhhhhh... Draco..mmmmm..

Cela ne prit pas de temps avant que Severus ne se laisse aller en Draco.

En entendant Severus jouir dans son cou, se fut le coup fatal pour lui. Drago se mit à crier le nom de Sev très fort et peut-être même un peu trop.

Sa sève se mit à couler sur la main de son compagnon tandis que lui s'effrondrait doucement sur le comptoir... il le détestait se putain de comptoir!

Il sentit Severus se coucher sur lui, position encore plus inconfortable mais endurable pour l'instant.

- C'était.... c'était....

C'était trop trop trop pour pouvoir trouver le mot.

- Je m'excuse... Dit Snape tout à coup plein de remords, il croyait qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort cette fois-ci et que Draco n'avait pas aimé ça. - Je ne le referai pas.

Il n'était pas fier de lui-même. Il embrassa Draco partout dans le dos et lui caressa les côtes.

- Mais je peux t'assurer que tu est merveilleux. Ajouta-t-il en s'ôtant de sur lui. - Tu veux faire quoi mon bel amour?

- Ne t'excuse pas, commença Drago en se retournant. - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses premièrement.

Le beau blond se colla tout contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- C'est vrai que je suis merveilleux?

"On m'a toujours dit que j'étais baisable de toute manière" pensa sans arrière pensée Drago.

- Et si... on se dirigeait vers ma chambre et qu'on si rendre cette fois?

- Essayons. Souria Snape.

Drago partie dans cette direction sans toutefois lâcher Severus qu'il colla contre lui. Après 10 minutes de marche, si on peut appeller ça de la marche, d'embrassade et d'attouchement sexuel l'un sur l'autre, ils finissent par aboutir sur un lit moelleux(comme du Gadoua!).

Drago coucha à la renverse, Severus sur le dos et lui, assit sur ce dernier.

- Je ne suis pas encore rassasié... qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire? dit le blond en regardant suggestivement Severus.

- À toi d'y voir, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimes.... pas encore du moins... Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils pour avoir l'air méchant.

Il leva les cuisses pour faire glisser Draco plus près de son ventre et lui attrapa une main au passage pour l'embrasser avec tout le respect que Severus était capable d'accorder. Il aimait Draco parce qu'il le laissait penser, ce garçon savait comment Severus aimait la gentillesse, surtout venant de son amoureux.

- J'ai l'impression de t'aimer depuis bien avant Harry.

- Tu me connais depuis bien avant Harry aussi. Toutes les fois ou tu m'as soigné quand j'étais gamin quand mon père ne voulait pas le faire ou quand c'est lui qui me faisait mal, tu étais la et puis je pourrais t'en dire des centaines, tu as toujours été la, tu as appris à me connaître avant même que je me connaisse moi même.

Drago glissa ses mains sur le torse de Severus de haut en bas, il aimait vraiment se corps sous lui. Merlin qu'il espèrait ne jamais en être séparé maintenant qu'il le connaissait.

- Il est déjà 1h20 du matin, je me lève dans moins de 5 heure... agggrrrr... mais j'ai encore envie de toi, que faire...

Il essaya tant bien que mal d'y réfléchir mais le corps chaud sous lui, lui fit choisir celle qui préfèrait. Il commença donc à l'embrasser dans le cou avant de descendre plus rapidement vers le bas.

- Ahhh… Mais alors là ça change tout, si tu dois te lever, tu dois donc dormir! De toutes façon, je dois aussi dormir, je dois....

Il regarda Draco différement.

- Tu sais, il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler...

Il lui prit une main et lui sourit timidement.

- J'ai des enfants et tu le sais... Je vais devoir en prendre soin souvent et... donc.. voir Harry par le fait même.... Je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça...

Il était timide, mais vallait mieux en parler maintenant que trop tard.

Drago se coucha sur le côté face à Severus, son plaisir venait de couper sec.

- Je sais, je n'y avais pas pensé mais je le sais. Et puis, j'adore Alex, ça tu le sais, Caro aussi même si je la connais moins. Se sont de vrai ange Sev et je veux que tu saches qu'ils seront toujours les bienvenues ici.

Bien sûre, il fallait parler du père aussi...

Drago s'accôta sur la poitrine de Severus et le lui caressa.

- Et pour Harry... c'est tout à fait normal que tu le vois pour les enfants, il n'y a rien de plus normal.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai de la difficulté à réaliser que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir en le revoyant.... Et si j'avais envie de l'embrasser....

Severus s'attendait à ce que Draco ne comprenne pas, mais il voulait que le blond sache que son amant était dans une bien dur situation.

- Mais bon, si tu peux comprendre ça, je serais heureux.

- Je comprends aussi.

Drago était l'homme le plus compréhensif que personne n'est pu connaître, sauf Sev.

- C'est normal... Harry est et sera l'amour de ta vie. C'est ton mari pareil et avec lequel tu as eu 2 magnifiques gosses. Tu ne peux pas demander de l'oublier du jour au lendemain.

Drago prit la couverture et la jeta sur eux.

- Tu dois faire quoi demain matin?

- Prendre ce que j'ai oublié chez moi.... enfin… chez Harry. Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas demandé, enfin pas de cette façon... Est-ce que je peux venir vivre avec toi? Sinon, au moins le temps que je me fasse aménager un appartement bien à moi au château. Harry m'a aussi demandé d'aller chercher les enfants vers 6 heures, je ne suis pas trop sûre alors j'irai vers 5 heures 30.

Il se colla sur Draco et mit sa tête dans son cou pour être bien blôtit.

- J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi... je sais que c'est tôt te le demander mais je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi plus que l'heure de tes cours et en plus j'ai mon travail qui me prend beaucoup de temps.

Drago passa sa main dans les cheveux de Snape. Il se demanda si se dernier allait vraiment vouloir être toujours avec lui.

- Vas-tu ramener les enfants ici après? demanda t'il en changeant de sujet.

- Non, je vais les enmener manger quelque chose qui leur plaît à Pré au lard. Ensuite je vais les porter à Harry.

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Merci de comprendre.

Il caressait la main de Draco et ferma les yeux.

- Bonne nuit, Draco.

- Bonne nuit...

Et Drago lui embrassa la poitrine, trop paresseux de se relever un peu.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, quelques heures plus tard pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà 6h05.

- OH MERDE! Sev...

Il le brassa un peu et il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- J'suis en retard de 5 minutes à mon travail et je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles chercher les enfants non?

Il sauta du lit et enfilla les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva mais s'assura tout de même qu'il n'avait pas l'air fou.

- Ah oui! Dit-il en se levant aussi vite qu'un éclair. - C'est pas grave, me semble qu'Harry a dit quelque chose 30, donc sûrement 6 heures trente. Désolé que tu sois en retard, mais ne pars pas sans prendre quelque chose à manger pour le chemin, et oh... Pense à brosser tes dents une fois là-bas, c'est jamais une bonne journée quand on ne fais pas ces deux choses-là.

Il s'habilla à la hâte et se rendit à la porte en même temps que Draco.

- Bonne journée. Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser.

Drago l'embrassa rapidement mais prit quand même le temps de sortir sa langue vissieuse avant de transplaner un peu plus loin.

**º**

- Caro... crit moins fort, Mimi et Ron font dodo encore!

Il était maintenant 6h40 et Alex s'était levé, sans faire de bruit avec sa soeur pour ne pas réveiller les deux occupants de la maisonnée. Ils étaient dans le salon et jouaient avec leurs oursons en peluche.

(Ron ne se levait qu'à 7heure pour le travaile et Hermione étant enceinte, ne travaillait pas)

C'est alors qu'on cogna à la porte. Alex se rendit à la porte et demanda qui c'était comme le lui avait apris Severus.

- C'est moi Alex. Dit-il.

- OH!!! Caro c'est papa! Dit-il sans toutefois crier.

Severus entra et fut tout de suite accueuilli pas les bras de sa fille qui lui sauta dessus à son premier pas à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour ma chérie!

- PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!!!!

- Caro!! tais-toi! dit son grand frère encore une fois.

Se dernier resta bien sage à côté de son papa attendant son tour pour le câlin.

- On a été gentil, il a fallu une fois que je calme Caro hier, elle arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises et je ne voulais pas que papa le sache sinon il aurait encore crié.

Alex était encore plus sage qu'à l'habitude, se n'était pas juste son corps qui grandissait mais aussi une grande maturité.

- Au fait papa, ou est papa? Hier, il est partit sans nous donner un bizou et un câlin.

- QUOI? Dit Severus en montrant une figure fâchée, mais très drôle. - Vous n'avez pas eu de bisous? Je vais règler ça sur le champs! Souria-t-il en attirant ses deux enfants vers lui. - Double de bisous ce matin!

Il se releva et constata que tout le monde dormait.

- Allons-y les enfants, je vous enmène manger quelque part, ça vous dit? Ensuite nous irons visiter quelques boutiques si vous voulez et si... Je dis bien SI vous ne me demandez pas de vous acheter tout ce que l'on voit... Je vous achète une glace grosse comme vos deux mains ensemble!

Il sortit accompagné des enfants et referma la porte lentement en ayant prit soins de laisser un mot à Hermione comme de quoi il était passé prendre les enfants.

- Ohhhh Ouuiii!!!! Je veux une très grosse glace! Grosse comme la terre! Non! Encore plus grosse! Grosse comme ça! dit Alex en ouvrant ses bras de chaque côté de lui. - Je peux dit papa?

Caro elle pour sa part riait de son frère, bien callé dans les bras de son papa tenant son ourson bien serré contre elle.

- Ze t'aime papa... lui dit elle tout bas dans son oreille tandis que Alex continuait son charabia sur la grosse de sa glace.

- Oh mais je t'aime aussi.... Gros comme la terre, non, encore plus gros! Gros comme ça! Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras. Il voulait juste faire réagir Alex, il savait qu'il allait comprendre sa farce.

- Mais oui alex, Grosse comme tu voudras, mais d'abord il faut être sage, TRÈS sage et ensuite vous l'aurez!

Ils se rendirent dans un petit pub et eurent le menu. Severus prit un potage parmentier suivit d'une volaille et les enfant avaient opté pour le menu enfant, juste parce qu'il y avait écrit le mot enfants vous vous en doutez bien!

- Dis papa, tu vas coucher à la maison ce soir?

- Heu... non.

Mieux lui dire la vérité que de passer pour un menteur aux yeux de ses enfants.

- Pourquoi?

La fameuse question, POURQUOI! Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'Alex lui demande pourquoi?

- Parce que ton père et moi avons décidé, c'est tout.

Alex réfléchissa avant de continuer, se qui ne prit réellement pas beaucoup de temps.

- C'est à cause de mononke? Paske tu lui donnes des bizoux? C'est des plus gros bizoux qu'à moi et Caro. Tu vas être avec mononke ?

Pourquoi Alex décidait de poser ses questions gênantes? Heureusement que la serveuse arriva avec les assiettes pour tout le monde mais...

- Pis papa? C'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas à la maison ce soir?

Carolènna elle, était déjà très occupé par les morceaux en forme d'animaux dans son assiette.

- C'est pas à cause de ton oncle non, Harry et moi avons décidé que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde et ton oncle est juste l'homme avec qui j'ai décidé de vivre.

Il prit une bouchée de son repas, mais voyait qu'Alex le regardait toujours.

- Oui je l'aime ton oncle.

Alex baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Le reste du repas fut silencieux mis à part les rires et les paroles imcompréhensibles de la fillette et s'amusait mais maintenant il ne lui restait qu'un cheval à manger.

Alex pour sa part, n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son assiette. Il comprennait que ses papas ne seront plus ensemble dans la maison et que son papa irait vivre avec son mononke. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Au bout de quelques instants, il poussa son assiette et s'accôta sur le dossié de la chaise.

- Papa! Fini! cria Caro en regardant Severus et en pointant son assiette vide.

Severus lui sourit et posa son regard sur son fils.

- Alex, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, je serai toujours là quand tu voudras, toi et ta soeur êtes ce qui compte le plus pour moi n'oublies jamais ça.

Il but le reste de son grand verre de lait et paya la note.

- Aller, allons nous amuser un peu. Alex, fait pas cette tête, je te dis que tout ira bien.

Alex se leva et ouvrit la marche vers les magasins qui s'ouvrait à eux.

- Papa, j'ai besoin des choses pour faire des potions, dit Alex sans se retourner vers son père mais plutôt en regardant partout pour essayer de trouver le magasin. - Caro me les as toute vidé.

- Posson! posson! hurla Caro encore dans les bras de Severus en tappant dans ses mains. - Veux posson moi ssi!!

Mais Caro s'arrêta net avant que Severus est pu lui dire d'arrêter. Elle avait son regard braqué sur la boutique en face d'eux.

- Ohhhhhhh Zolie!!!!!!

- Oh non non non non non! Si Harry te vois avec un balai, à ton âge, il va me crier après pendant des heures! Aller, on entre là! Dit-il en désignant le magasin de potion.

- Bon, qu'aimeriez-vous avoir?

Alex se jeta immédiatement vers des produits pour potions douteuses.

- Ça et ça et ça aussi papa! dit-il en pointant quelques ingrédients. - Puis il y en a plus loin aussi, là-bas! Je veux essayer des potions de mon niveau maintenant, les autres c'est trop bébé pour moi, je ne suis plus un bébé!

Caro était fâché contre son père! Elle voulait le jouet rose dans la vitrine! Pourquoi son papa ne voulait pas? Son autre papa en avait un gros gros gros à la maison...

Elle se mit à aller partout dans le magasin, essayant de se changer les idées(sans le savoir) puis tout à coup, elle se mit à crier! Elle était tomber face à face avec les yeux de dragon.

- Ah reviens ici, laisse ces choses! Au prochain avertissement, pas de glace, tu seras prévenue. Aller, tu demanderas à papa pour le jouet, moi je ne me risque pas. Prends plutot quelque chose pour faire des jolis cheveux.

Il lui tendit une boîte qui contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour changer les cheveux de couleur pendant toute une heure.

- D'accord Alex! Dit Severus en voyant son fils revenir avec une dizaine de choses dans ses bras. - Tu en as asser ne crois-tu pas?! Pourquoi tout ça?

"Ça va me couter une belle petite fortune!" Pensa Severus en riant.

Alex regarda ailleur en lançant un vague : - Pour potion spécial...

Mais il n'en dit pas plus.

- Papa! Mes sseveux change déjà de couleur tout seul!!! Regarde!!!

Caro fit changer les couleurs très rapidement et ria de son papa qui était tellement habitué de la voir qu'il avait oublié ceci!

- Ze veux zouet! stp papa! Ze T'AIME!!!!!!

Et elle rajouta un énorma sourire pour le convainque.

- Désolé, mais tu devras te contenter de quelque chose d'autre ma toute belle.

Il paya les achats de son fils et se retourna vers Caro.

- Tu veux ta glace maintenant? Car nous allons rentrer?

Caro se croisa les bras, fit une baboune et se retourna. Ohh oui, elle boudait et elle était très sérieuse. Elle le voulait se jouet qui ornait la vitrine du magasin! Il était si beau! Elle se voyait déjà assise dessu entrain de voler... comme son papa sur les photos!

- Caro c'est un bébé! Caro c'est un bébé! Elle fait la baboune! Baboune! Baboune! commença Alex en direction de sa soeur.

- HEY! Pas de querelles maintenant! Nous rentrons et si Caro voit quelque chose de bien, sauf le balai bien sûre, je le prendrai.

Il enmena ses enfants vers le château.

- Nous allons maintenant voir papa, alors un peu de calme s'il-vous-plaît.

Quand Severus entra, Harry était au salon en traine de lire.

- Oh mais, qui j'entends la? Ce n'est pas mes deux petits monstres?... qui se sont fait gâté pourri comme je peux le voir, dit-il en regardant les sacs que portaient Sev.

- Pas moi... dit Caro en baissant la tête et en se collant sur son père.

- Non! C'est exact! C'est tout à moi! Pour mes potions!

- Et pourquoi Caro tu n'as rien eu? Tu n'as pas été gentille avec ton frère ou ton père?

- Non, elle voulait un objet un peu trop dangereux pour son âge, je lui ai permis de tout avoir ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle s'est emtêtée à ce balai qu'elle a vu dans une boutique de jouet. Je ne voulais pas te faire fâcher pour ça et, de toutes façons, au point où elle en est, elle va pouvoir apprendre le vol dans pas longtemps. Si tu me dis que ce n'est pas grave, je peux toujours me racheter en allant le chercher pour elle.

Il regarda Alex tirer ses paquets avec lui, les trainant sur le sol pour les amener dans la salle de jeu afin de préparer sa _'potion spéciale'_...

- Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien manigancer avec tout ça.

- Ahhhhh Miss fait sa tête dur quand on lui dit non? dit Harry en se tournant vers sa fille. - Caro, papa a eu raison de ne pas t'acheter se balai malgré qu'il laisse ton frère préparer je ne sais quoi qui pourrait faire sauter la maison mais qui trouve un balai pour enfant dangereux... bref...

Il se tourna vers Severus avant d'éclater de rire et regarda une fois de plus sa fille.

- Allez, mon coeur, moi et toi allons allez magasiner pour un balai mais juste quand je vais être en forme, car papa à des bobos et à beaucoup de misère à marcher. D'accord?

Le sourire revint faire surface sur le visage de sa fille et elle couru jusqu'à la salle de jeu avertir son frère. Harry et Severus étaient maintenant seul.

- Alors mon.... heuu.... Harry, comment tu vas?

Il le regardait et ne le trouvait pas très en forme. Il avait effectivement envie de l'embrasser et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas.... Il pouvait, mais cela n'aurait pas été bien de le faire et pour Draco et pour Harry.

- Je peux prendre de quoi boire? Je m'en vais tout de suite après, je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

Severus était en face de son premier amour, son seul comme disait si bien Draco et ne comprennait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi stupide.

- Heuuu... Je voudrais prendre les quelques affaires qu'il me reste, dit-il en pointant la direction de la chambre, soudainement son anneau au doigt.

Harry se leva péniblement, son dos(encore une fois) le faisait plus que souffrir.

- Tu es toujours chez toi Sev, tu fais se que tu veux.

Harry, depuis plus de 5 mois ne portait plus son alliance mais comme par surprise, celui ci était au doigt du survivant qui essaya de le cacher tant bien que mal.

- Je me fais un café... tu as le temps d'en boire un?

Harry se demandait si leur faculté de se parler par télépathie fonctionnait toujours.

- D'accord. Dit-il en baissant la tête, ayant remarqué l'anneau.

Il avait un peu honte de l'avoir mit maintenant qu'il se trouvait avec lui et se demandait pourquoi Harry portait le sien, mais il n'allait pas lui demander, de peur de se faire poser la même question. Il alla s'assoire à la table et regarda Harry faire le café tout en essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

- Alors, ils savent si Hermione porte un garçon ou une fille?

"Sûrement un garçon, ça peut pas être autrement avec ce couple!" Pensa-t-il en riant intérieurement.

Harry sursauta à la dernière phrase... leur télépathie fonctionnait toujours! Eh merde! Comment vivre avec ça? Faut rien laisser parraître.

- Pas encore, mais ils espèrent tous une fille! dit Harry en riant. - Je ne leur ai même pas demandé pourquoi! Je crois que c'est la semaine prochaine qu'ils vont voir leur médicomage pour les tests et savoir le sexe du bébé.

Harry versa l'eau et alla chercher le lait pour le café à Severus. Il déposa ensuite la tasse devant se dernier et lui s'assit en fasse non sans une grimace et bu une gorgée.

Severus regarda la tasse avec étonnement.

- Tu m'en avait racheté une autre? Dit-il en voyant la tasse neuve, exactement comme celle qu'il avait.

Il but un peu du café, profitant de ce goût incroyable quand Harry le préparait.

- Comment te portes-tu? Je vois que tu as encore des problèmes de dos. Ils t'ont dit ce dont tu avais besoin pour retrouver la santé?

"Pas la potion, pas la potion!........... Pas le massage.... mais qui va lui faire aussi bien que moi?!" Pensa-t-il encore intérieurement.

- Ouais... encore mes problèmes de dos. Potion, massage et surement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Il but encore une fois et regarda la tasse.

- Oh, ouais, je l'avais acheté hier...

Hier... journée à effacer d'un calendrier. Journée noir, son mari avec un autre, opération et charme manqué, séparation du couple et maintenant son mal de dos, il en avait eu assez.

- Comment ça va toi?

- C'est bien.

Il ne voulait surtout pas en dire d'avantage pour attrister son coeur encore plus.

"C'est plus fort que moi!"

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te prodiguer tes soins chaques soirs?

Il ne pouvait pas penser autrement, la simple vue d'un autre lui faisant ses traitements le rendait un peu jalou.

- À vrai dire, l'appartement où je suis est plutôt petit, c'est difficile de m'y habituer.

"J'aimerais mieux être ici..... parfois..."

Harry regarda ailleurs quelques secondes, son regard s'assombrissa à la pensée de Severus.

- Non, je n'ai trouvé personne encore, mais je vais trouver. J'ai un ami qui travail à Pré-au-Lard, j'pourrais lui demander de passer, j'suis sur que ça ne lui dérangerait pas.

Il se leva pour allez se chercher un reste de sandwich au frigo, il avait toujours faim depuis qu'il était réveillé, ça lui rappellait quand il était enceinte.

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai vu Dumbledore ce matin, il aimerait te voir. Il sait pour nous deux maintenant, rien de bien extraordinaire, il sait toujours tout de toute manière.

Il englouti d'un trait sa nourriture et alla chercher maintenant des biscuits et un verre de lait quand il remarqua l'heure.

- 9h20 et je mange comme un défoncer, ça va être beau tout à l'heure.

- Tu vas prendre du poids. Souria Severus en le taquinant. - Les enfants vont t'appeller 'Le gros' ! Ajouta-t-il.

"Merde! J'suis vraiment con quand j'veux!" Pensa-t-il.

- Désolé, c'était pas une blague à faire. S'excusa-t-il. - Je vais te laisser maintenant, tu dois avoir des choses à faire. Dit-il en se levant.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de sortie, embrassa ses enfants bien fort et se tourna vers Harry.

- Bonne journée et à demain.

Il allait revenir demain, comme à tous les jours...... Pour les enfants.....

- Je vais passer voir Dumbledore à l'instant, ensuite je rentre prendre une douche.

- C'est vrai que je suis plutôt maigre, madame Pomfresh me gueule dessu pour que je prenne du poids! Ça va peut-être fonctionner maintenant.

Il se rendit à la porte d'entrer dire au revoir à Severus. Les enfants eux, étaient collés à Severus et lui disait de ne pas partir.

- Papa!!! Va t'en pas! Te plait!!

- Alex! Ton père à peut-être quelque chose à faire alors embrasse le et laisse le partir.

Il se retourna vers Severus.

- Tu reviens quand t'en a envie, tu vas leur manquer.

"À moi aussi." pensa Harry en se retournant pour aller dans la cuisine serrer se qui trainait.

Les yeux de Severus devinrent grands quand Alex referma la porte derrière lui, la dernière pensée... La seule d'ailleurs, que Snape avait capté le surprit beaucoup et il eût envie de pleurer et de retourner prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais ses pieds marchaient déjà en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

"Je vais lui manquer?..... J'ai le coeur brisé!" Pensa-t-il en montant les nombreuses marches conduisant à Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu Severus? Lui demanda le vieil homme en s'approchant de lui pour lui passer une main réconfortant sur la joue.

- Je vais..... Soupira-t-il en allant s'assoir sur une chaise en face du grand bureau.

Dumbledore s'assit sur son grand fauteuil et regarda l'homme en face de lui.

- Laissez-vous allez Severus, dites moi comment vous vous sentez.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa avec un goût irréssistible de boire. Il leva donc le regard en direction des bouteilles mais... il devait se l'avouer, il avait une forte dépendance à se liquide depuis quelques temps... presque 5 mois maintenant.

Il se leva et prit les 5 bouteilles, certaines pleines d'autres presque vide et se rendit à la salle de bain, débouchonna chacune des bouteilles et les versa une à une dans la cuvette des toillettes.

"Fini, pour mes enfants."

- J'en ai marre, je ne me comprends pas moi-même et j'aimerais pourtant avoit les idées claires! Professeur, vous, vous ne pouvez pas me le dire qui je dois choisir? Qui m'aime le plus entre les deux? Ou il n'y a pas de choix à faire et je suis complètement stupide? Aidez-moi je vous en prie.

Severus pensa à Draco, puis à Harry, il les aimait tous les deux, mais il devait y avoir un plus fort, il y avait TOUJOURS un plus fort, dans n'importe quoi!

- Harry, il vous a parlé de moi? Demanda-t-il dans l'intention de se renseigner sur ce que Harry vivait vraiment de son côté.

Dumbledore souria surnoisement et croisa ses doigts ensemble.

- Oui bien sur, Harry m'a parlé de toi Severus mais ceci reste confidentiel puisque se dernier me la demandé et c'est normal, je suis sur que tu comprends aussi.

Il sortit ses fameux bonbons au citron et en offrit à Severus qui refusa bien entendu.

- Il m'a surtout parlé des enfants, il ne croit pas être capable de les élevés seuls surtout à cause de sa dépendance à l'alcool et ça tu dois bien t'en douter de toute manière.

- Je veux juste savoir s'il est à l'aise, sans moi, c'est tout.

Le bonbon refusé, il ajouta...

- Je m'en doutais Albus, va-t-il avoir besoin d'une nounou pour l'aider?

_......Plus bas dans les cachots, vers l'heure du dîner........_

Draco cognait à la porte d'Harry en priant pour qu'il y soit.

- Ah bonjour Harry..... Je..... J'aimerais te parler...... si tu ne me déteste pas toujours... Je.... J'me sens très mal d'accord.

Il regardait Harry et attendait sa réaction, mais il n'en venait aucune.

- Je.... je m'en vais..... désolé.... Dit-il en se retournant.

- Entre.

Et Harry poussa la porte sur le côté. Il alla préparer d'autre thé, lui en voulait.

- Un thé?

Drago accepta mais il se sentait toujours très mal à l'aise. Harry apporta les tasses de thé avec carré de sucre et crème.

- Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi? dit Harry en s'assoyant face à Drago.

- Je n'en sais rien Severus. Moi et Harry sommes suposé se rencontrer demain s'il est plus en forme, nous verrons donc ensemble ce qu'il va avoir besoin pour le mieux des enfants, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Combien de semaine de congé as-tu besoin Severus? Tu en as besoin, ne dit pas le contraire.

- 4 me feraient le plus grand bien, j'ai vraiment besoin de penser, 4 semaines.

Il porta sa main à son front et ferma les yeux.

- Je l'aime toujours.... C'est juste que... oh comment expliquer... je ne comprends plus rien! Se fâcha-t-il en frappant le bras de sa chaise.

- C'est Severus.... il.... Il a beaucoup pleuré hier.... Il m'a parlé de toi et de ses enfants, il m'a demandé ce que je pensais du fait qu'il allait te voir tous les jours.... Je ne crois pas qu'il soit tout à fait capable d'accepter et... de replonger avec quelqu'un d'autre immédiatement...

Il prit une gorgée de thé et eût soudain l'air inquièt.

- Je..... Je l'aime.....

Harry prit une gorgée mais ne répondit pas maintenant. Il savait que Severus l'aimait toujours mais il savait aussi qu'il s'était beaucoup accroché à Drago.

- Lui aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

"Pourquoi je devrais le consoler?!?"

- Et il finira par s'habituer, commença Harry l'air de rien. - On finit tous par s'habituer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Harry regarda l'heure, encore une heure à l'attendre, il souria.

- Vos 4 semaines de repos sont accepté.

Il retourna à son bureau tranquillement. Une fois assis, il reprit la parole.

- C'est tout à fait normal Severus, il faut du temps. Le temps n'arrange pas tout mais cela permet de réfléchir. Avez-vous discuté pour le titre? Pour le divorce, s'il y en a un ou pas.

- Non, vous croyez vraiment que nous avons eu du temps pour cela! Au revoir et merci.

Il sortit en trombe et se rendit droit chez Draco..

- Je sais. Dit Draco. Je dois y aller, je travail cet après-midi aussi. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Cédric suivait les indications d'Harry pour se rendre à son appartement et il finit par enfin le trouver, il frappa à la porte et attendit. Quand il vit Harry ouvrir, il lui souria de toutes ses dents.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Onarluca : **Coucou !!! Ouais, Harry est pas resté traumatisé longtemps mdrrrr Comment tout ça va-t'il se terminer ?!?!?!? hehehe Pour Alex, il ne comprend tout simplement pas se qu'il se passe ou plutôt ne comprenait pas, il vieillit, faut lui donner le temps. Merci et j'espère que toi tu as eu un meilleur réveillon que le mien. Bizouxxxx_

_**Mimie : **Allo ! Je sais, je fais énormément souffrir Harry mais… peut-être lui aussi se fait souffrir lui-même… il est un peu sadique sur les bords avec lui même et avec Sevy aussi ça je ne peux pas passer par dessu sans le souligner. Ah en passant… j'adore faire souffrir Harry. Bizouxxxxx_

_**Karo : **Allo !! Cool que tu aimes ! On y a mit tout notre cœur la d'dans ! Personne ne sait se qu'il va se produire sauf nous autres loll Des lemons il n'en reste plus beaucoup… mais bon ! c dommage mais la fic faut qu'elle finisse un jour ! Il reste euh… 3 chapitres et c bel et bien fini après… gros bizouxxxx_

_**Lune : **Salut ! hehehe tu le savais déjà ? C'est sur que c'était prévisible quand même ! hehehe Que va t'il se produire ? mdrrr bizouxxxxxx_

_**Sweetsun : **Salut, contente que tu es aimé, en espèrant que tu aimeras celui-ci encore plus. Bizouxxxxx_

_**Ingrid : **Coucou !! Pourquoi je vous laisses comme ça ? Oo Je sais pas… je ne sais pas couper un chapitre ? mdrrrrrrr SADIQUE !!!!!!!!!!! Oui !!!!!!!!!! c'est presque une jouissance d'entendre ça !!! ARRRRRRRRR !!!!! Harry se venger ? Je ne crois pas, c'est plutôt de sa faute si ceci c produit. Nah pas l'année prochaine hehehe maintenant lol et surment un autre chapitre avant la fin de l'année lol j'suis gentille ! Pour les fics, on est deux alors je ne sais pas de qui tu parles quand tu dis que tu aimes nos fics lolll hehehe pas grave, tention à toi et un gros bizouxxxxxxx_

_**Shiny-misS : **Salut ! Ouais, il les a surpris mais il a pas vraiment réagit... mais bon, dans le prochain chapitre, encore d'autres choses vont se produire et peut-être pas les meilleurs ! Y'en a qui aime pas Drago, y'en a qui le prenne en pitié bref… c'est dans la nature hehehe gros bizouxxxxx_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**UNE TRÈS BONNE ANNÉE À TOUT LE MONDE !!!**_

_**JE NE SAIS PAS SI IL VA Y AVOIR UN AUTRE CHAPITRE AVANT L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE MAIS IL Y A DES GROSSES CHANCES QUE OUI !!!!**_

_**IL NE RESTE QUE 3 CHAPITRES ET LA C'EST VRAI LOLLLL**_

_**LISEZ BIEN ET PRENEZ BIEN LE TEMPS DE BIEN DÉGUSTER LE TOUT !**_

_**GROS BIZOUXXXXX**_

_**Caro'S**_


	19. Chapitre 19 La bouteille, le sang

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** _

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**NdA :** Cha Cha Cha ! Charmin !!!!!!!!!! 

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

- Salut, j'avais bien hâte de te revoir, comment vas-tu.

Harry lui raconta en gros, Cédric compatissait.

- Et Severus, il le prend comment. Dit Cédric en sortant des choses de son sac.

Cédric avait apris le massage à l'Hotel et il était très content, à présent, de savoir comment faire.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Disons qu'il essaye de s'en sortir avec quelqu'un qu'il l'aime et qui prend soin de lui, moi j'ai fait l'erreur de ma vie en essayant qu'il parte mais le problème dans tout ça, c'est que ça reste de ma faute.

Il ôta sa chemise et la balança sur la chaise de chambre et il remarqua que ses pantalons remontaient trop haut dans son dos alors il les enleva aussi.

- Les enfants sont avec leur gardienne, en fait, avec une amie à moi qui est en 7ième alors tu peux prendre ton temps, dit Harry un sourire aux lèvres. - Ah, et merci surtout, c'est vraiment apprécié que tu puisses venir pour moi.

Cédric enduisit ses mains de la potion que Severus avait l'habitude d'utiliser et posa ses mains avec une douceur infinie sur les hanches d'Harry.

- Ça me fait plaisir, surtout que je vous aimes beaucoup, toi et Severus. Dit-il en remontant ses mains très lentement dans le milieu du dos. - Et je dois avouer que.... Tu es très agréable au toucher. Puis il ria un peu.- Bon, un peu de sérieux, je dois te soigner moi!

Il sombra dans un silence en regardant les courbes fines du beau brun qu'il tenait à nouveau entre ses mains, il aimait tellement le toucher, il transforma subtillement son massage en caresse.

Il monta sur Harry et s'assit sur le haut de ses cuisses.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

- Commencer par battre mon envie d'avoir toujours une bouteille à la main, bien sûr je dois m'occuper de mes enfants avant tout et puis... j'aimerais bien travailler, ça me changerais tellement de mes habitudes. Avec Severus, j'avais juste à m'occuper des enfants et de lui mais maintenant, je veux devenir indépendant pour ne pas qu'il puisse renoter plus tard s'il se passe quelque chose.

Harry se retient de ne pas gémir. Sentir des mains sur lui lui manquait plus que tout autre chose surtout la maintenant avec cette potion chaude qui s'étendait sur son dos...

- Hmmm... c'est tellement bon, tu es extrèmement habile.

Il ne voulait plus que Cédric s'arrête, il se sentait vraiment au petit soin et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Cédric se pencha et donna un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume entre les homoplates d'Harry, un autre un peu plus bas et encore un autre en-dessous du précédant.

- C'est parce que j'aime le faire. Murmura-t-il en massant un peu plus fort à la base du dos.

Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, il était excité par le vue d'Harry et se recula pour ne pas que ce dernier sente son érection sur sa croupe.

- Quel genre de travail t'intéresserais?

Il massa les bras, les épaules et revint au dos où il accorda une attention toute particulière.

- Professeur? Ça te plairait?

- Hmmm... peut-être mais... je finirais par les trucider avant la fin de l'année! Je crois qu'il me manque de la patience.

Il frissonna au touché de l'érection très mal dissimulé de son ami et cela... l'excita.

- Monte un peu plus haut.... oui... la... hmmmm...

Il ferma les yeux, il se sentait partir.

- J'préfèrais quelque chose de calme comme travail je crois, genre derrière un bureau ou le monde me fouterait patience et ou je pourrais travailler sans me faire déranger.

En remontant plus haut, Cédric n'avait pas le choix de coller son entre-jambe aux fesses d'Harry et il se sentait très intimidé, il espérait qu'Harry ne s'en rende tout de même pas compte.

- À l'hotel, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour recopier des dossiers mal écrits, ça pourrait bien faire. Suggéra-t-il en redescendant pour se calmer.

Il s'attarda à la base du dos en espérant que sa dureté s'en aille avant de se faire prendre et engueulé parce que son maudit cerveau avait décidé d'aller s'installer plus bas en lui.

- Sinon, tu pourrais les recopier ici sans toujours être loin de tes enfants.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de répondre à cette question, se job l'interressait mais il y verra plus tard.

- Dis moi... c'est l'effet de la potion qui te donne cette forme ou c'est moi?

Pas très discrèt Harry avec ses phrases mais il en riait au lieu de se fâcher.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu de relation? ajouta t'il, essayant de rendre Cédric moins mal à l'aise.

Mais Cédric se sentait encore plus mal.

- Heu.... c'est sûrement la potion.

Il lui donna un autre petit baiser dans le dos et se recula.

- Depuis toi et Sev, j'en ai pas eu d'autre. Mon ami s'est enfui avec un des barmans, heureusement pour moi.

Il ajouta de la potion sur ses mains et les glissa lentement sur la peau d'Harry.

- C'est ici que ça fait le plus mal hein? Demanda-t-il en arrivant au milieu, sur la colone vertébrale.

Il se pencha un peu et souffla sur le dos pour réchauffer d'avantage la potion.

- Un centimètre plus haut environ en haut de la bosse.

Harry se laissait complètement aller sous les caresses envoutante de Cédric.

- Et en passant, la potion n'a aucun effet sur la personne qui masse mais je ne t'en veux pas de me mentir puisque j'ai besoin d'un masseur.

Harry éclata de rire et put sentir la gêne dans son dos.

En effet, Cédric était rouge écarlate et regardait partout dans la pièce.

- Excuses-moi, je le fais pas exprès.... Je devrais peut-être arrêter, on pourrait reprendre demain, je promet que ça ira mieux..... enfin pour moi....

Il termina quand-même de traiter l'endroit et s'ôta de sa position embarassante.

- As-tu besoin d'autre chose ou c'est tout ce qu'il te faut?

- Écoute, commença Harry en se retournant. - Je sais que c'est impossible à cacher quand on est excité alors arrête de t'en faire pour ça. continua t'il en se levant du lit et s'approcha doucement de Cédric. Il s'arrêta collé sur lui, la bouche à la hauteur de son oreille. - Tu n'étais pas si gêné à l'hôtel pourtant... et en plus on était deux, qu'est-ce qui se passe Cédric? C'est moi qui te rends timide et... si expressif?

Harry ne décolla pas de sa position et attendit la réponse.

Cédric baissa la tête pour se cacher alors qu'il répondait.

- Timide, non c'est parce que j'ai honte d'être allumé ainsi alors que toi tu vis une peine. Expressif.... Oui.

Il tourna la tête pour donner un tout petit baiser sous l'oreille d'Harry et lui tendit son pantalon d'une main.

- Tu pourrais peut-être le remettre, comme ça tu n'auras pas à craindre un autre de mes épisodes palpitantes. Ironisa-t-il en un sourire exquis comme seul lui savait le faire.

- Hmmm...

Harry passa sa main rapidement dans le cou de Cédric et enmena sa bouche, pour la coller à la sienne. Le baisé fut court mais passionné.

- Je n'ai aucune honte à être excité par toi moi. murmura Harry en prennant la main de Cédric et la mit sur sa verge tendue. - Ça fait tellement longtemps... finissa t'il dans un soupir.

Il l'embrassa une autre fois tout aussi enflammé avant de se décoller.

- Je suis désolé mais j'en avais envie, si je ne me retenais pas tu serais déjà nu sur mon lit...

Il se tourna pour ramasser ses vêtements.

- Pourquoi te retiens tu? Demanda Cédric en le prenant dans ses bras par derrière, replaçant sa main sur le sexe incroyablement dur. - Ça fait si longtemps? Plus que moi? impossible, tu avais un mari toi, quand tu es parti de l'hotel. Dit-il en frottant sa main entre les cuisses d'Harry.

Il le lâcha soudainement et se recula en le regardant.

- Désolé, je crois que j'ai des attaques de rages subites....... Mais putain que t'es sexy! Dit-il en se jettant sur lui en le poussant sur le lit, faisant attention au dos de ce dernier.

Il se coucha sur Harry et lui donna un long, mais très long baiser accompagné de caresse pas du tout subtiles sur son membre.

- Je peux encore m'arrêter.... Dis-moi de partir et je pars.... Dit-il en mouvant sa main sensuellement sur le sexe gonflé du survivant.

- Oh Merlin! Non! Reste... tu ne pars pas nah? Et si j'te dis...

Mais un autre baisé suivait le dernier. Harry monta sa jambe sur la hanche de Cédric se retenant à lui. Ses mains passaient dans son dos et sur ses fesses lui prodiguant de douce caresse.

- Prend la, suce la... sinon j'te viole sur le champ!

Il se mordit la lèvre pour être sur de ne pas exécuter sa dernière phrase.

Rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Cédric, il obéïssa en descendant une cascade de baisers vers l'entre-jambe de celui-ci, qu'il atteignit très rapidement et se mit à lècher la verge d'Harry de bas en haut, il voulait la prendre tout de suite, mais le fit un peu languir pour son propre plaisir.

- Putain que t'es sexy! Ajouta-t-il avant de la prendre toute sans se soucier de la profondeur de sa propre bouche.

Il la suçait en regardant Harry faire des figures crispées, il lui prit les mains et les serra en entrecroisant ses doigts aux siens, puis avala presque le membre tellement il l'entrait loin dans sa bouche.

- Allez... plus vite... prend la au complet...

Harry prit ses mains et les mis sur la tête de Cédric et le caressa en mettant une petite pression mais sans être trop sec encore.

Il adorait être obéit de cette façon, il lui fallait vraiment un autre homme dans sa vie... peut-être Cédric était l'homme qui allait tout faire pour lui?

Harry lâcha un gémissement très prononcé montrant à son amant l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Cédric s'enfonça le sexe entier d'Harry dans la bouche et pressait avec ses lèvres pour lui donner tout le plaisir possible. Juste d'entendre Harry gémir était asser pour le faire jouir, mais il attendait, il voulait que ce soit parfait.....

- Je veux que ce soit parfait, tu vois.... Dit-il en entrant un doigt mouillé de salive dans l'anus de son partenaire.

Il reprit le membre dans sa bouche et fit de rapides vas et viens et avec sa tête et avec son doigt, qui devint ensuite deux doigts. Il le suçait tellement fort que son nez frappait la peau d'Harry chaque fois qu'il la rentrait bien au fond.

Il gémit quelques fois, portant une main sur son propre sexe afin se soulager la tension accumulée.

- OHhhhhh.... hmmm... tu es parfait!!

Harry avait soulevé ses jambes de chaque côté, les maintenant avec ses mains, pour donner plus d'espace et pour avoir une meilleure pénétration, si Cédric pouvait se déniaiser(euh... les francais connaissent tu smot la?lol).

- Ced... vas-y... j'en ai trop envie... s'fait trop longtemps... j'vais jouir si tu ne te dépêche pas!

Ne pouvant résister à l'excitant de la position d'Harry, Cédric remonta sa tête et enleva ses doigts qu'il lècha lentement en regardant Harry.

Il resta à genoux entre les jambes d'Harry et se masturba en face de lui en silence avant de lui prendre un mollet pour le mettre sur son épaule, poussant son sexe en Harry.

- MMMMMMmmmmmmmm! Gémit-il en entrant jusqu'au bout lentement.

Il tenait la jambe de Harry bien en place et prit l'autre pour l'écarté un peu plus et commença ses mouvements de bassin avec précision, touchant légèrement la prostate d'Harry chaque fois.

- Ohhh LA c'est hmmmmmmmm parfait!

Il se mouva au contre rythme de Cédric pour donner plus d'effet encore qu'une simple pénétration sans importance. Il cria un peu puis s'abandonna, laissant à Cédric tout le loisir de tout faire seul.

- Montres-moi comment tu jouis... je veux bien te voir cette fois ci...

Harry le regarda puis aggripa son sexe d'une main commençant des vas et viens rudes et secs comme il aime tant ses 'petites vites' qu'il se fait seul habituellement.

Le blond mordit la jambe du brun en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, un regard presque noir et alla un peu plus vite, se procurant des sensations extraordinaires.

- Mmmmmmm aaahhhhh! Je tiendrai pas! Je tiendrai pas! Harryyyyy!!!

Ses yeux s'étaient voilés au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait et sortait dans le corps d'Harry. Il prit les deux jambes de ce dernier et les tena dans les airs tout en allant à un rythme effaré, voire sauvage.

- AAoohhhhh!!!! mmmmmmm!

Il regardait Harry se masturber en même temps et son orgasme n'allait pas tarder.

- Harryyy!! Avec moi aller! Dit-il, à bout de souffle.

- Vas-y... souffla Harry en allant de plus en plus vite et en regardant toujours Cédric se démerder à les faire jouir comme des putes en chaleur... pas pute mais en chaleur certain.

- Allez mon beau... vient... jouis en moi.... Hmmmmmm....

Harry se mit à crier de plus en plus fort et après s'être déverser sur lui, il se releva, laissant Cédric en lui, pour allez l'embrasser sauvagement.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Cria Cédric contre la bouche d'Harry. - Ahhhhhhhhh ouiiii ohhhhh que c'est bon!!! HARRYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Il finit par jouir avec une intensité soulignée, continuant ses vas et viens très lentement pour se torturer, il était si réchauffé qu'il jouit une seconde fois sur la verge d'Harry et le masturba avec sa propre semance.

- Aller..... encore... jouis encore... C'est bon non? Regarde ma main glisser juste pour toi...

Il entra ses deux doigts en Harry et le fixa bien dans les yeux.

- Ça t'excites.... Viens.... jouis dans ma bouche... Murmura-t-il en prenant le sexe souillé dans sa bouche, suçant avec appétit.

Il fit aller ses doigts follement en Harry et sa bouche montait et descendait à une vitesse aussi folle.

- Hhhffmmm!

- Oh oui...

Harry poussa ses mains sur la tête de Cédric encore une fois mais cette fois ci, c'est lui qui contrôlait les vas et viens. Plusieurs fois, il l'empêchait de remonter, il voulait qu'il le garde bien au complet dans sa bouche.

- Hmmm... tu vas tout recevoir... tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ça, surtout de moi...

Il relacha sa prise sur sa tête pour le laisser faire ses vas et viens seuls puis cela ne prit pas quelques minutes qu'il se déversa plusieurs fois dans cette bouche si délicieuse et habile.

Cédric serra les cuisses qu'il tenait fermement et ne perdit rien de la jouissance d'Harry, il avala tout et gémit de plaisir. En relevant la tête, il regarda Harry et eut un sourire admirateur, puis vint l'embrasser à grands coups de langue, lui caressant le corps doucement.

- Tu es un vrai affamé... T'es vraiment excitant Harry.

Il lui caressa le torse du bout des doigts et bâilla accessoirement, juste une fause raison de se blôtir contre lui pour un faux petit repos.

Harry le repoussa gentiment sur le côté et alla lui donner un baisé.

- Désolé Cédric… on a pas le temps pour ça.

Il regarda l'heure et soupira.

- Les enfants vont arriver dans environ 15 minutes, on a le temps de sauter dans la douche parcontre.

Il le regardait sourire au visage, ce qui avait toujours fait craquer les hommes qui s'en approchait. Il se leva tranquillement, sans gêne de sa nudité.

- Tu me suis?

- Bien sûre! Dit Cédric en le suivant, reluquant le derrière qui se pavanait devant lui.

Il entra dans la douche em meme temps que lui, prennant le savon en premier dans ses mains.

- Tu veux que je te savonne? Demanda Cédric en se frottant le savon dans les mains.

Cédric était très content d'être avec Harry, pas seulement pour le côté physique, mais parce que Harry était très gentil et drôle aussi.

- Je ne dirai pas non... j'ai des mains d'expert devant moi, ça ne se refuse pas.

Harry se laissa savonner même qu'il ne dit pas un mot quand Cédric prit son temps sur son entre jambe. Il finit par lui retirer la lavette pour le laver à son tour.

Quelques caresses, quelques baisés, quelques mots échangés du regard, ils allaient se revoir, c'est au moins un prix de consolation avant de se quitter.

Cédric sècha Harry tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la chambre.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien... Tellement attentionné.

Cédric et Harry allèrent à la cuisine et prirent un petit verre de jus ensemble. Quand Cédric embrassa Harry une dernière fois avant de le laisser, les enfants entraient et virent les deux hommes ensemble, Cédric penché sur la chaise d'Harry en train de l'embrasser comme le ferait leur autre papa.

- C'est qui lui? Demanda Alex en stoppant sa course vers son père à la vu du jeune blond.

- Alex? Ohh Salut Ginny....

Harry se leva et vint saluer son amie.

- J'aurais du cogner... désolé Harry!

- C'est pas grave Ginny. J'aurais jamais du être dans cette position quand je savais que les enfants s'en venaient.

Alex était toujours debout à côté de sa gardienne attendant la réponse de son père regardant l'autre monsieur, avec un regard noir(il ne faut pas oublier que Alex ressemble à Severus comme deux goutes d'eaux).

Ginny partie après les remerciements de Harry en lui prometant d'être la demain à la même heure.

Harry se retourna maintenant vers Cédric qui avait déjà son sac sur son épaule, près à partir.

- Bien heuu... Je pars.

Il regarda le petit bonhomme debout et sourit.

- Bye bye petit garçon. Au revoir Harry, à.. La prochaine scéance. Dit-il, n'étant pas certain qu'il devait dire 'à demain' devant l'enfant.

Il sortit de l'appartement d'Harry et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

- Papa, c'est qui le monsieur? Demanda Alex en venant rejoindre son père. - C'est quoi qu'il venait faire ici?

Harry se pencha à la hauteur d'Alex pour que son fils soit plus à l'aise.

- C'est un ami à moi, que j'ai connu avec ton père en voyage. Il vient ici pour ma potion, pour me faire un massage dans le dos, comme papa me faisait avant, tu t'en rappels non? Et bien papa doit recommencer ses traitements alors j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider, c'est tout.

Il prit Carolènna qui resta silencieuse derrière et alla vers la cuisine.

- Bon, c'est vous qui choississez ce qu'on mange pour souper!

- Oui, mais papa? Pourquoi lui il donne des bisous comme papa? Demanda Alex en fouillant dans le réfrigérateur. - Il est pas papa lui! C'est un nouveau papa? PAPA RÉPOND-MOI s'il-te-plaît! Je veux des spaghetti! Dit-il en se retournant, la sauce tomate en main.

Il alla s'assoire à la table en attendant et regardait son père pour avoir la réponse à ses questions.

Draco rentrait du travail et Severus avait trouvé de quoi faire à manger, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir et quand il vit le blond entrer, lui souria.

- J'ai fait des pâtes, tu aimes?

- Spaghetti en plus? Hmmmm... ça fait très longtemps! J'adore!

Drago se rendit derrière Severus et l'enlaça et le serra très fort en lui donnant des bizoux dans le cou.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui... même si j'ai eu une journée chargée! J'aurais préféré la passer ici. murmura t'il.

- C'est...

Comment expliquer à son fils que cette personne état la pour ses massages et pour baiser?

- C'est juste un ami, c'est tout Alex. Non, il n'est pas papa, je le sais ça! Il m'a simplement donné un bizou avant de partir, tout simplement et c'était un cour bizou comme avec toi ou Caro, c'est tout à fait normal...

Il essaya tant bien que mal de convaincre son fils mais au fond, pourquoi s'entêtait-il à ça?

Harry déposa Caro dans sa chaise haute avec des crayons couleurs et feuilles de papier pendant que lui préparait les pâtes et une sauce vite faite.

- Ah.... Dit Alex en prenant un crayon à sa soeur, commençant à dessiner sur la table elle-même.

- PAPA! PAPA! Alex il dss.... dess.... dessine sur table, PAS BIEN! Se mit à crier Caro en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

- La ferme! J'ai rien fait de mal! Rétorqua Alex tout à fait impoliement.

- J'aurais bien aimé que tu restes aussi, mais tu dois gagner ta vie aussi. Quand tu rentres, c'est plaisant. Dit Severus en retournant le tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Il brassa les pâtes encore un peu et servit les assiettes et du vin.

- Demain, tu travailles? Tu as congé quels jours de la semaine? Demanda Severus en prenant sa coupe.

Drago souria.

- Demain congé mais je travail le reste de la semaine et Vendredi je finis très tard... finissa-t'il en perdant son sourire.

Il prit quelques bouchées d'un trait, il était réellement affamé!

- Merci pour le souper, je ne mis attendais vraiment pas! Et c'est délicieux!!

- ALEX!

Harry lui ôta le crayon de la main et le regarda sévèrement.

- Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu dessines sur la table puis deuxièmement c'est quand t'as appris à mal parler comme ça? Et ne crois pas que tu ne seras pas puni pour ça!

Harry continua de le regarder attendant la réponse de son fils.

- Bah heuuuu... Ron a dit la ferme à Hermione une fois.... Et elle a arrêté de crier.... Je pensais que ce serait pareil. Je dessine parce que j'ai pas de papier, moi! La table sera plusss belle!

Il fixa la table et se retourna vers son père.

- Je m'excuse. Puis regarda sa soeur. - Pardonnes-moi.

Caro lui sourit et lui tendit une feuille et un crayon.

- Pas gâchit! Dit-elle en reprennant son activité.

- De rien, j'en avais envie. J'ai aussi préparé tes affaires dans la salle de bain ainsi que le lit. Dit-il avant de commencer à manger.

Severus croyait-il que Draco allait le jeter dehors s'il n'était pas gentil? Il ne savait pas, mais aimait mieux ne pas prendre le risque. Il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur encore.

- Qu'aimerais-tu pour déjeuner demain matin?

Il était habitué de toujours essayer d'être le plus gentil possible, ce n'était pas sa faute, il en fesait toujours plus que demandé pour être certain de ne pas se faire gronder ou quoi que ce soit.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

- Severus...

Drago se leva et alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Severus et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout faire ça. On va faire des choses chacun notre tour, quand on le voudra.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois mais plus passionnément.

- J'suis un grand garçon maintenant, je sais m'occuper de moi malgré le fait que j'aime beaucoup ses petites attentions et même que j'ai peur d'en être trop accroché.

Il se releva pour laisser Severus finir de manger.

- Alex, tu es assez grand pour savoir qu'on ne doit pas dessiner sur la table! Pour cela, tu vas être privé de tout ton kit de potion durant 2 jours, 2 nuits complet et il y a pas de discussion!

Harry remit le crayon sur la table et servit le souper enfin! Les enfants étaient affamés.

Alex mangea en silence, les yeux pleins d'eaux. Son papa venait de l'empêcher de jouer au professeur de potions, son jeu favorit!

- Papa, je le referai plus jamais jamais jamais! Il faut je fasse une potion ce soir.... Dis ouiiiiiiii.... S'il-te-plaîîîîîîît!!!!! Chiâla-t-il avec sa petite voix.

Il continua de manger, espérant qu'il change d'avis.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te lasses de moi.... Je veux juste faire tout ce que tu veux pour que tu m'aimes. Dit Severus en finnissant son repas. - Ce n'est pas ça qu'il faudrait que je fasse?

Il avait oublié quelques règles d'amour fondamentales, mais rien de bien grave, Draco allait sûrement l'éclairer là-dessus.

- Tu m'aimerais même si je ne ferais pas à manger? Même si je ne ferais pas de ménage? Même si je ne préparerais pas tes choses? Même si je ferais rien?

Il alla près de Draco et se mit en petit bonhomme pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans ce cas?

Drago passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Snape très doucement, comme une caresse. Il se demanda en quel sorte de chien-chien Harry avait pu le transformer pour qu'il soit devenu comme ça avec le temps.

- M'aimer? C'est tout ce que je demande Severus... m'aimer...

Il soupira bruyament.

- Je t'aimerais même si tu serais planté devant tes accessoires de potion jour et nuit. Il viendrait un temps ou ça me fatiguera mais je t'aimerais toujours.

Drago avait peut-être un peu trop de sentiment...

- Non! Aucune chance que tu le revois d'ici deux jours et je suis ferme Alex. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu revenir sur ma parole? Non alors ainsi soit fait.

Harry finissa son assiette avec appétit, ça faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé mais l'exercice physique donnait toujours faim.

……

- Excuses-moi de penser ainsi, c'est que dans ma tête, celui avec qui je suis dois être heureux et la resposabilité me reviens, non?

Il se releva et donna un baiser à Draco en prenant les assiettes pour aller les laver.

- Que veux-tu faire? Demanda-t-il en faisant couler de l'eau dans l'évier.

- Ah PAPA! C'est important! Cria Alex, mais il savait qu'Harry ne changerait pas d'avis, il le connaissait très bien quand-même.

- D'accord papa.

Harry alla porter les assiettes dans le lavabo et revena pour débarbouiller sa fille et son fils.

- 20 minutes après le bain!

Harry alla chercher tout se qui s'appellait ou avait un rapport aux potions dans la chambre de son fils et lui le sorta de la chambre pour le mettre dans la sienne.

- Et si je pensais pareil, je voudrais tout faire et toi aussi, on ferait quoi?

Drago alla l'embrasser à son tour.

- Tu laisses la vaisselle dans l'évier et on va prendre un bain, ça te dit de relaxer ce soir? Je suis brûlé!

Il prit la bouteille de vin et remplit leur coupe.

- Ma dernière, sinon je tombe! Ah et puis, toi tu travails non? Et... hum... vas-tu enmener les enfants ici ou... tu n'oses pas?

……

Alex alla dans la salle de jeu pendant que son papa ramassait ses effets de potions (ehhehe!) et alla cacher les ingrédients qu'il y avait laissé pour préparer sa potion secrète.

- Papa, tu pourras venir me parler dans mon lit avant de dormir? Demanda le jeune garçon en ôtant son chandail.

- Mais demain ce sera impossible à laver! Oh et puis merde, tu as raison, allons prendre ce bain! Dit-il en laissant tomber le linge à vaisselle.

- Heuu.... J'avais préparé ces vêtements pour toi... je me disais que tu serais craquant dedans... Hésita Severus en lui montrant les vêtements noirs sur le banc de toilette.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargissait.

- Ils sont très... serré sur moi... Tu aimeras...

Il s'assit sur le rebord du bain et fit couler l'eau. Il mit le bouchon et fit couler toute sorte de liquide bizare dedans.

Harry entra dans la chambre de Alex.

- Ne parle pas trop fort, ta soeur vient de s'endormir, son bain la complètement endormit. Maintenant, c'est ton tour d'y allez! Je vais allez couler l'eau.

Harry se rendit à la salle de bain et dans l'eau il mit le liquide qui fait de la mousse, celui qui rend l'eau bleu, celui que Alex préfère, celui que Severus préférait aussi...

Il soupira et appella tout bas Alex pour son bain.

- Papa? Demanda Alex en entrant dans l'eau. - Parles-moi ici tu veux?

Il s'assit dans l'eau et regarda son père prendre le savon.

- Je peux le faire tout seul maintenant. Dit-il. - Papa va revenir un jour? Il me manque, j'ai envie de pleurer quand je pense qu'il est loin de nous. Il n'est plus là pour nous protèger et nous faire des câlins drôles. Papa... Je peux aller habiter avec lui? Demanda Alex de tout son bon vouloir.

Il se lava tout seul sans regarder Harry, il savait bien qu'Harry allait refuser.

- Peut-être que c'est ce que papa veut lui.

Si on allait marcher dehors ensuite, nous assoire sur un banc et regarder le paysage, rien que toi et moi? Dit Severus en entrant dans l'eau. - On pourrait bavarder au grand air.

Il commença à se savonner doucement.

- Hmmmm... une excellente idée!!!

Drago entra à son tour dans l'eau et alla s'accôter sur le torse de Severus. On est tellement bien dans l'eau chaude collé sur SON homme, comme il aimerait tant pouvoir l'appeller.

Harry ne parla pas sur le coup. Son fils... son fils à lui voulait le quitter pour aller habituer loin de lui... Des larmes s'étaient mis à couler sur ses joues.

- Tu veux partir parce que tu es fâché après moi, c'est ça Alex?

Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que son fils partirait.

- Il est temps de sortir maintenant, il faut que tu dormes.

Harry avait mal, son fils lui faisait très mal, son coeur s'était serré si fort qu'il avait peine à respirer, il prit de grande respiration et essuya ses yeux, il devait le sortir de l'eau et il ne devait pas voir l'air défait de son père.

- Non, mais j'aimerais vivre avec mes deux papas! Papa me manque beaucoup, je m'ennuie et je veux aller avec lui. Je ne suis pas fâché. Je suis triste. Dit le garçon en se sèchant.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre avec Harry pour recevoir son calin.

- Papa va venir demain hein?

Severus entoura Draco de ses bras et le colla contre lui très fort.

- J'ai l'impression d'être libre avec toi. Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser au cou. - Je ne me sens pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, je ne sens pas cette pression que j'avais.

Ils sortirent du bain devenu un peu trop froid et se sèchèrent puis s'habillèrent.

- Tu est diâblement.... Comment dire..... Séduisant! Dit Severus en appercevant Draco dans ses vêtements noirs serrés. - J'ai juste envie de te les retirer maintenant! Ria-t-il sans vraiment rire.

Il s'approcha de Draco et lui donna un baiser incroyablement romantique.

Drago se laissa embrassé et en redemenda encore! Il n'était pas habitué et se faire prendre de la sorte pour un baisé.

- Merci du compliment... toi aussi tu es magnifique!

Ils finirent par se rendre à la porte pour partir regarder les étoiles... comme c'est romantique!

- Papa va venir demain, oui, il a dit qu'il viendrait tous les jours et il tient ses promesses tu le sais.

Il resserra la couverture sur Alex pour être sur qu'il n'aura pas froid.

- Et tu sais aussi bien que moi et papa ne seront plus ensemble Alex. Papa aime un autre homme, c'est comme ça. Tu comprendras mais que tu sois plus vieux, profite des instants d'innocence qu'il te reste...

Et il rajouta en mumurant : - S'il t'en reste.

……

Severus trouva un coin bien tranquille sur le bord de la petite prairie qui longeait l'autre coté du chemin et s'y assit avec Draco. Il le colla à lui et le tenait comme s'il avait froid.

- J'aimerais que ce soit toujours bien comme ça. Je déteste les querelles injustifiées, la mauvaise humeur surtout. Tu es tellement différent, tu n'es pas compliqué et tu as tellement l'air de me comprendre. De plus tu es si tendre, j'ai pas envie que tu changes Draco. Dit-il en lui caressant un bras.

Il regardait au loin, on pouvait appercevoir un peu du château de loin.

- J'ai 4 semaines de congé, mais je dois quand-même me rendre au château pour mes enfants. Demain je vais y aller de bonne heure pour leur apporter une surprise. Ensuite nous aurons la journée pour nous. Qu'est-ce qui te plairais?

Drago se colla d'avantage, profitant du corps de son amant contre lui.

- Tu n'aimerais pas prendre les enfants demain midi? On pourrait allez pick-nické! Il fait tellement beau! Mais c'est toi si tu ne veux pas que Alex ou Caro me voit avec toi...

Drago se leva et tendit la main à Severus pour qu'il se relève et se dernier le regarda un point d'interrogation sur le visage, se demandant pourquoi ils se relevèrent.

- Il y a une petite ville moldu par là-bas, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour? Il n'est que 8 heure, on pourrait regarder les boutiques et puis pour une fois que tu n'es pas habillé avec une robe, ça va faire changement!

Severus souria à cette dernière remarque.

- Bien sûre, si tu y tiens. Dit-il en prenant la main de celui-ci. Il mit son bras autour de la taille de Draco et marcha avec lui.

Arrivés, ils regardèrent pour trouver un endroit où s'arrêter. Severus embrassa Draco passionnément et lui pointa un endroit.

- On y va? Ils disent avoir des vêtements de sorcier là-dedans! Ria Severus en entrainant Draco dans la direction de la boutique.

Mais ils se firent arrêter avant.

- Tient... si c'est pas des tapettes...

4 gars se tenaient devant et derrière Severus et Drago.

- On n'aime pas ça des tapettes dans notre coin, on n'aime pas ça tout court... disait un grand musclé au crâne rasé.

- Ouais, et on leur éclate la tête!!!! Hurla un pouilleux au cheveux châtain tenant un bâton de baseball à la main.

Severus, voyant l'hostilité les entourer, essaya d'abord un peu de paroles...

- Mais nous ne vous avons rien fait, laissez-nous en paix pour l'amour de Merl... Dieu!

- Toi le grand fendant tu la ferme! Dit un des gars, le plus petit des quatres.

Ils s'avancèrent tous en même temps et bousculèrent Severus en premier, lui donnant une tape derrière la tête, puis poussèrent Draco ensuite, qui tomba sur le sol.

- Vous êtes dur d'oreille ou il faut que je vous le dise par la force? Dit Severus, jouant avec sa baguette dans sa poche.

Drago avait eu le même réflexe, toucher à sa baguette qui était confortablement couché dans son support dans le pantalon de Drago, se dernier se releva et ses yeux pétillaient de malveillance.

- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire bande d'ignorant!

Et en se retournant vers Severus, Drago lui demande :

- J'peux leur éclater la tête? Dis, tu crois que le ministère va faire de quoi... en plein milieu moldu...?!?

Il ne l'avait pas dit fort mais s'en foutait royalement si les brutes l'avaient entendu parler.

- Faisons-le à la moldue! Souria Snape d'un air tout à fait séduisant. - Si ça tourne mal, alors on le fait pour vrai!

- HEY! Putain de merde de gay à la con! Dit le plus grand en envoyant une canette à la tête de Severus.

- Vous devriez surveiller votre language!!! Dit-il avant de lui foutre son poing en pleine figure, le faisant survoler quelques pieds. - Et 500 points en moins! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en enlever autant!

- Sale con! On ne touche pas à Vinny! Tu vas le payer! Dit le chauve en approchant dangereusement pendant que les deux autres regardaient en riant.

Drago éclata de rire devant la dernière remarque de Severus, enlever 500 points, du à la situation il pouvait amplement se permettre de rire.

- Vinny? Ça c'est réellement un nom de... fif... dit Drago toujours en souriant. - T'aimes ça te faire mettre dis-moi? Ah Oui! C'est toi que j'ai apperçu au bar gay vendredi passé!

Drago en mettait salé, il le voulait bien réchauffé et surtout cuit à point. Il se tenait droit, le menton levé, comme la personne qu'il était, ses vêtements étaient un peu sale du à la chute qu'il avait fait et il allait leur faire payer... à moins que Severus préfèrait le faire seul mais à 4 contre 1, cela me surprendrait.

Le crâne avança encore plus dangereusement et arriva à 2 pouces du visage à Drago.

- Et puis... c'est vrai que tu aimes te faire mettre Coco?

Avant même que le 'méchant' puisse faire quoique se soit Drago lui mit un genou à la bonne place avant de lui 'mettre' un bon crochet de la gauche. Il ne fallu pas grand temps avant que chauve ne se retrouve à terre K.O..

Mais les trois autres ne l'avaient pas prit et arrivaient à grands pas, un d'eux ayant son bâton de baseball fonça sur Severus et s'élança pour lui donner un grand coup.

- Tu vas faire quoi avec ta baguette? Ironisa Snape en bloquant le coup de son avant bras(yé fort du bras mdr), faisant cassé le bâton.

Les deux autres restant se regardèrent bizarrement et ils s'apprêtaient à leur faire payer.

- Putain de lavette à la con! Dit un des types, l'air soudainement nerveux.

Severus lui empoigna le col et le souleva dans le vide en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Premièrement, lui... Dit-il en pointant Draco... - Tu ne lui touches PAS! Deuxièmement, que vas-tu dire pour ne pas que je te jette au bout de mes bras?

Le gars devenait bleu tranquillement, il manquait d'air et si Severus ne le lâchait pas, il y passait.

- J'ai le droit d'aimer qui j'en ai envie! C'est pas un sale rat comme toi qui viendra gâcher mon bonheur! Dit-il avec toute sa haine sur le visage.

- Sev, je crois qu'il a comprit, laisse tomber pour lui, il reste encore son ami derrière qui je crois aimerait bien faire ta connaissance.

Drago voyait que Severus ne l'avait toujours pas lâcher et que l'autre type ne savait plus s'il devait rester ou s'enfuir, il savait qu'il regretterait de venir au monde. Il ne cessait de regarder à droite et à gauche voir si quelqu'un approchait.

- Mon amour... dit Drago en mettant ma main sur l'épaule de Severus. - Lâche le, tu vas le tuer.

- C'est bien ce qu'il mérite! Dit Snape en le lâchant.

Le type s'enfuit à toute vitesse suivit de son copain.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite! S'exclâma Severus en prenant Draco dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser bien amoureux. - J'aurais pas accepté qu'ils te fasse du mal. Ajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans le visage de son beau blond.

Il regarda Draco et lui sourit tout innocement.

- Tu veux aller dans la boutique ou aimerais-tu mieux rentrer?

Il regarda autour et personne n'était dans les environs, il se pencha et donna un baiser sensuel au jeune homme avant de se redresser et de lui dire...

- Je t'aime.

Mais aussitôt il se sentit un peu coupable, comment faisait-il pour en aimer deux à la fois? Bien sûre Harry occupait une grande place dans son coeur. Draco était-il en train de se forger une place important qui gradissait à vue d'oeil?

- Alors, que fait-on?

Drago regarda partout, il faisait très noir et cette bataille lui avait enlevé le goût de faire les boutiques qui en plus, ne restait que 30 minutes avant qu'il ferme.

- Bah, on rentre! Une autre fois pour les boutiques!

Drago prit la main de Severus, il ne se gênait pas, il l'aimait... mais il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait vraiment comme un fou et que s'il le quittait, il en deviendrait malade!

- Hmmm... je commence à être fatigué... on vas-tu s'étendre en arrivant? dit Drago un sourire espiègle au visage.

Les enfants étaient couché, Harry faisait les 100 pas dans toute la maison, il voulait boire. Pourquoi il avait été si stupide et de les avoirs versés dans le cuvette des toilettes?

"QUEL ÉPAIS!"

Mais il savait qu'il y en avait d'autres à quelque part...

Il fouilla la cuisine au complet mais n'y trouva rien, il se rendit au salon et même scénario, même désolation. Après c'était le tour de sa chambre, il fouillait ses tiroirs, le garde-robe, les tables de chevet et il ne trouva rien, il ne restait que les bureaux de Severus.

"Severus... mon amour..."

Il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire, il prit une de ses chemises qu'il avait laissé et se mit à la sentir et la coller sur lui, il tomba à genou... et une éclair passa dans son esprit. Quand Severus buvait de temps en temps, il mettait toujours une bouteille dans le dernier tiroir...

Et puis, chanceux comme il est... la bouteille si trouvait... au trois quart... plein.

Severus et Draco, aussitôt rentrés, s'étendirent dans le lit après une bonne douche et quelques activités ôsées et s'endormirent. Le lendemain, Severus s'était levé de bonne heure, déjeunant avec Draco puis était parti en lui donnant un baiser très long.

- Bon matin Harry. Dit Severus avec sa marque dans la figure, celle que la canette lui avait laissée après qu'un des types lui ait lancée. - Comment vas-tu? Mais Severus voyait bien que Harry avait l'air de revenir d'une fête tellement il avait la gueule de bois. - Qu'as-tu fait hier?.... Tu as bu?...... Et les enfants...

Justement les enfant étaient encore au lit, ils étaient bien sur le point de se lever.

- Harry... Tu as l'air tellement mal.... Mais qu'as-tu donc fait? Demanda Severus en lui passant une main sur le visage. - Ils vont bien les enfants? S'inquièta-t-il un bref moment.

Il fixait Harry comme on fixerait un nuage bleu.

Harry n'avait que peu dormi, même que c'est Severus qui venait de le réveiller, il avait bu la bouteille au complet... tout ce qu'il restait dedans... ça fesse!

- Ils vont bien, ils se sont un peu couché tard hier ça doit être pour ça qu'il dorme encore...

Harry se passa les mains dans le visage, il était vraiment pas beau à voir. Il restait assis aussi, il avait peur que ses jambes ne le soutienne pas pour l'instant.

- Alex va avoir quelque chose à te demander... tu fais comme tu veux...

Il se leva pareil, manqua de tomber aussi mais il restera ce qu'il est.

- Je vais sous la douche, tu peux aller les réveiller si t'en as envie.

- Je vais les attendre ici, j'ai pas envie de troubler leurs heures de réparations requises.

Aussitôt Harry partit, ce fut comme un réflexe, Severus prépara un café pour Harry et des céréales pour les enfants et quelques rôties au cas où Harry aurait faim, il fallait qu'il mange vu son état.

- PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA! Crièrent les enfant en le voyant, courant dans ses bras comme deux évadés d'Azkaban.

- Ahh!!! Mes chéris! Je vous aime, vous m'avez tellement manqué! Dit Severus en les embrassant chacun leur tour. - Vous avez faim? Demanda-t-il en leur pointant les bols.

- Oui! S'écrièrent-ils en coeur.

Severus avait déjà mangé, alors il les regarda se goinfrer et attendait aussi Harry pour bavarder un peu avant de partir avec les enfants.

- Alors, tu as fait beaucoup de potions jeune homme? Souria Severus en lui demandant.

Alex arrêta de sourire.

- Papa m'a enlevé mes accessoires de potion...

- Aless dessssssssine su la table! lança Caro avec un peu de céréale dans la bouche.

Alex baissa la tête.

- Je voulais que ça soit plusss beau.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain une vingtaine de minute plus tard, alla s'habiller et prendre un café, avec son air bête de gueule de bois.

- Ah, mais tu as compris que tu ne dois pas recommencer, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Severus à son petit garçon remplis de honte.

Le dit jeune homme hocha la tête, la lèvre inférieur ressortie comme s'il allait pleurer.

- Papa? Appella Alex...

Mais au même moment, Severus s'adressa à Harry avec le plus de douceur possible, il ne voulait pas le faire fâcher, surtout pas le matin.

- Tu devrais manger un peu, ça va te remettre un peu.

- Moi manger les pains rillés! Dit Caro pour faire son intéressante.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim du tout.

- Papa mange pas le matin! repliqua Alex qui reçu un regard noir de son père.

- Je crois que je suis assez vieux pour faire ce qui me plait jeune homme, toi continue de manger.

Harry prit une gorgée de café avant de s'adresser à Severus.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais prendre les enfants se week-end? Tu pourras venir ici si tu préfères avec Malfoy, je ne serais pas la bien entendu, mais seulement si tu peux, sinon je m'arrangerai autrement.

- Que comptes-tu faire ce week-end? Demanda Severus automatiquement sans réfléchir au fait que ce n'était pas de ses affaires. - Bien sûre que je les prends. Dit-il, content.

- Papa... Mais il fut encore coupé par Severus...

- Et tes traitements, ça va bien?

- Papaaa.....

- Tu devrais manger Harry, je t'assures que tu iras un peu mieux ensuite.

- Non non, je t'assures moi que je n'ai besoin de rien et oui, mon premier traitement c'est très bien passé...

Un petit sourire vint se placer sur ses lèvres qui disparu presque aussitôt.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- QUOI?! On ne crie pas, c'est impolis de couper la parole aux autres! Se fâcha Severus.

- T'arrêtes pas de me la couper, toi!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit Severus en levant un sourcil.

- J'aimerais ça aller habiter avec toi.

Les bras de Severus tombèrent de chaque côté de lui, sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Tu réalises ce que tu demandes?

- Si lui va avec papa, moi ssssii! S'énnerva Caro.

Severus se tourna vers Harry en ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Ils t'en ont parlé?

- Alex hier. Caro était déjà couché.

Un noeud se forma dans sa gorge et avant de se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde, il se leva pour remplir sa tasse de café, un prétexte pour ne pas en entendre plus.

- Pipi papa!

Harry s'approcha de Caro et en profita, encore une fois, pour disparaître en allant à la toilette avec sa fille.

- Papa, je peux habiter avec toi dis?

Alex le lui redemanda, juste pour être sur que son papa n'oublie pas sa question.

- Et bien heu.... Tu dois le demander à Harry en premier, pas à moi. Dit-il, pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire. - Attends-moi ici mon grand, finit ton verre de lait, je reviens. Ajouta-t-il en allant voir Harry dans la salle de bain.

Il se pencha un peu et serra Harry contre lui.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, je sais combien tu les aimes.

- Papa aime papa? Dit Caro en voyant Severus serrer Harry.

- Alex est assez grand pour savoir se qu'il veut Severus...

Caro s'ôta de son petit pot toute fière d'avoir fait un autre pipi dedans. Harry l'essuya et elle resta planté à côté d'eux. Harry était accôté sur le comptoir devant le lavabo et Snape était derrière.

- Si c'est ce qu'il veut, je ne lui empêcherai pas.

Sa voix tremblait, il était fatigué, il se laissait vaincre par la boisson et sa vie était complètement merdique à cause de celle ci mais elle permettait d'oublier.

Harry ne bougeait pas de sa position même quand Alex se mit à crier qu'il était tout seul et qu'il voulait que son papa vient, Harry savait que ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait.

- Va habiller Caro, je vais voir ce qu'il veut. Dit Severus en se décollant de lui.

Il vint, par réflex encore une fois, pour l'embrasser, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, un peu mal à l'aise.

- D... Désolé. Dit-il la tête basse avant de disparaître.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas crier Alex! Dit fermement Severus en venant s'assoire en face de son fils. - Pourquoi tu veux venir habiter avec moi?

Alex regarda partout pour voir si son papa n'était pas la et c'était le cas alors il baissa la tête et se mit à parler tout bas.

- Papa n'est pas gentil... la nuit quand Caro pleure c'est moi qui se lève pour aller la calmer parce que quand je vais réveiller papa, il me crie après et me dit d'aller faire dodo et ne pas le réveiller alors je vais bercer Caro et elle finit pas se rendormir.

Alex se mit à pleurer.

- Il put tout le temps, il sent comme la bouteille là-bas par terre, celle que tu disais qu'il fallait pas que je touche que c'est pas bon.

Il pointait bien sûr la bouteille d'alcool que Harry avait bu la veille, Severus venait de la remarquer.

- Il nous aime pas! Je ne veux plus qui me crie après! Il est toujours après nous et il dort toujours! Il ne joue plus avec nous! Je veux être avec toi papa, tu nous fais rire et tu joues avec nous. Papa est pas bien ...

Harry se tenait non loin, dans le corridor avec sa fille dans les bras. Il n'avait pas tout compris puisqu'il avait habillé sa fille mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre venait de le tuer, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était si pire que ça... et en plus, son fils ne l'aimait plus.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit, les mains dans le visage, il laissa ses larmes coulés comme bon leur semblait.

Severus eût le coeur brisé.... Harry clâmait haut et fort adorer ses enfants et c'est comme ça qu'il les traitait? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? C'est à ce moment qu'il se mit à s'inquièter sérieusement pour Harry.

- C'est d'accord. À une condition. Dit-il sèchement pour ne pas pleurer.

- Laquelle? Demanda Alex en s'essuyant les yeux avec son chandail.

- Si papa veut te voir, tu le laisse te voir. Dis-moi mon amour, tu aimes ton papa pareil hein? En parlant du loup, où est-il bon sang?

Il mit le manteau à Alex et s'écria...

- Aller là-haut! Nous devons partir!

Caro qui était resté avec son papa dans la chambre, sauta en bas du lit à l'appel de son autre père et arriva dans la cuisine ou ils étaient.

- Papa pleure.

Elle se retourna vers son frère.

- T'as fait bobo à papa! PAS ZENTIL!!!!!!! cria Caro.

Elle aimait ses deux papas et ne comprenait pas vraiment se qui se passait vraiment, instinctivement, elle se colla contre son papa.

- Papa va pas bien. Peur... zé peur.

Elle se colla contre Severus qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ze t'aime... murmura t'elle à son oreille.

- Alex, tu veux bien que j'aille voir papa? Tu voudrais surveiller ta soeur comme un grand? Ensuite nous ferons quelque chose d'amusant d'accord?

- Oui oui, viens Caro, on va jouer un peu. Dit le jeune homme à sa soeur en l'entrainant dans la salle de jeu.

Severus monta à la chambre et y trouva un Harry en pleurs assit sur le lit.

- Harry..... Appella Snape d'une petite voix. - Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Severus en s'assoyant, s'asseyant(Je sais pus lol) à côté de lui, lui passant un bras dans le dos.

Harry frissonna au toucher de Severus.

- Enmènes-les... loin de moi pour ne pas que je leur fasse plus de mal, va t'en...

Il n'arrêta pas de pleurer et son corps était pris de quelques spasmes à chaque fois.

- Harry.. Pourquoi?

Severus n'avait pas envie de le priver de ses enfants, surtout pas, mais il avait de la peine à cause de ce que lui avait dit Alexar.

- Ça peut s'arranger Harry, tu as besoin d'aide et je suis toujours là, je vais t'aider moi.... Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la tempe.

Il le berça un peu dans ses bras et le caressa tendrement.

- Mais jamais tu ne serras séparé d'eux.

Harry se laissa bercer, il en avait besoin... surtout venant de son mari alors il se laisserait bercer jusqu'à sa mort.

- Non... rien ne s'arrangera... il est trop tard, trop tard rien ne changera. Enmènes les Severus, laisses moi...

Mais il ne se décolla pas, il attendait que Severus parte de lui même.

- Non! Il n'est pas trop tard pour quoi que ce soit! Affirma Severus en secouant Harry. - Tes enfants ont besoin de toi, tout comme moi....

Il pensa à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Comme tout le monde. S'il faut que je te surveille jour et nuit, je le ferai, mais jamais tu ne te sauveras loin de mo... de tes enfants!

Les larmes menaçaient de sortir de ses yeux, mais Severus les retint.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas partir loin... je veux seulement dormir...

"Dormir pour toujours"

Il ferma les yeux... 'tout comme moi' revenait sans cesse dans sa tête car lui aussi aimerait le prononcer.

- Si... il est trop tard. Il est trop tard pour t'aimer.

Ce fut comme un coup d'avada Kedavra dans son coeur... 'Trop tard pour t'aimer'..... 'Dormir pour toujours'... Severus se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, il ne se retenait même pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'il est trop tard? Pourquoi tu veux mourrir? Pourquoi tu te démolis de la sorte? Pourquoi Harry, pourquoi? Pleurait-il tout contre la poitrine de son mari.

Il resta comme ça, il ne voulait pas s'en aller maintenant, il ne voulait pas que ses enfants n'aient plus de papa........ Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

"J'aimerais que ce soit facile"

- Ce ne l'est jamais... murmura Harry tout contre lui.

Il avait besoin de cette chaleur que le corps de son mari dégageait, de ses bras qui l'avait tant réchauffé, tant protègé, tant aimé.

- Parce que j'ai raté notre vie, ma vie. Et tu rates la tienne à cause de moi maintenant.

Il pleurait encore... sans jamais s'arrêter, ses larmes n'avaient aucun fond.

Severus lui redonna un autre baiser sur la temps, plus long cette fois-ci.

- Tu n'as pas raté ta vie, encore moins la mienne. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin su ce qu'était l'amour, ce qu'était d'aimer quelqu'un... Ce qu'était les plaisirs...

Il lui embrassa le cou.

- Tu as résussi, au contraire.

- Non, arrête... tu... tu ne dois pas... va t'en j'te dis, va t'en avec les enfants, enmènes-les loin de moi, je les fais souffrir Severus, comprend le.

Harry se décolla de son mari... de son amour.

- Malfoy doit t'attendre de toute façon.

Mais il laissa ses yeux pleurer.

- Malfoy..... Draco.... Tu sais... Je l'ai protègé hier... Dit-il sèchement en se levant du lit. - Et il m'a embrassé et remercié... Ajouta-t-il pour faire pesant. - En plus, il m'a fait l'amour, il m'aime, il sait comment je suis et ne me soumet pas! Commença-t-il à se fâcher. - Il essaie de me comprendre, de me supporter dans ce que je vis, IL M'AIME! Dit-il, retenant ses larmes.

Il marcha vers la porte, la claqua et sorti avec les enfants.

Il essayait, il essayait TOUJOURS! Il l'aimait son Harry, mais si la seule façon de lui faire comprendre était de le haïr, il l'haïrait. Il avait réussit à ne pas pleurer devant Harry et maintenant se dirigeait vers le marchand de sucreries pour ses deux amours.

- Papa... on va voir mononke après?

- Bonbon!!! Minoncle! rajouta Caro, elle voulait son bonbon d'abord!

Alex marchait en sautillant, maintenant il allait être content d'être avec son papa qui ne criait pas après lui.

- Dis papa, tu connais le garçon blond qui était avec papa hier? Il lui a donné un bizou quand Ginny est venu nous ramener à la maison.

- Ohhhh.... commença Caro en regardant une boutique plus loin. - Trop zolie! Veut la robe papa! Rouge! Robe Rouge! Je peux dis papa?

- Le garçon blond? Demanda Severus en entrant dans le boutique que voulait sa fille. - Oui oui, je te l'achète. Dit-il en souriant à sa fille. - Mais quel est le nom de ce garôn blond? Demanda-t-il, très curieux.

Il acheta pleins de choses à sa fille et que quelques unes à Alex, il lui avait fait comprendre que la dernière fois, elle n'avait rien eu en cadeau et le jeune garçon comprit sans problèmes.

- Dis-moi son nom Alex... Dit Severus.

- Hmmm... Alex y réfléchissa, est-ce que son papa avait dit le nom ? - Il ne la pas dit papa... désolé... mais il parlait différent le monsieur, il avait, tu sais... quand quelqu'un vient d'un autre pays, sa voix est pas pareil... je me rappel plus du nom...

Alex était fâché contre lui, il essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir du nom qu'on donnait au personne qui parlait bizare mais ne s'en rappellait vraiment plus. Il finit par hausser les épaules et recontinua de contempler sa nouvelle robe sorcier neuve! Il était trop content!

- Il parlait comme ça? Dit Snape en immitant un accent allemand.

Quand Alex **aquiesça**, Severus eût un froid au coeur.

- Et ils se sont donné beaucoup de baisers? Comme moi et papa le fesaient auparavant?

Snape avait peur de la réponse d'Alex, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le demander.

Alex secoua la tête.

- Non, j'ai vue qu'il était long le bizou mais papa m'a dit après que c'était juste un bizou entre ami.

Alex se remémorait la scène dans sa tête, il ouvrait la porte de la maison et couru dans la cuisine quand il stoppa devant le monsieur penché sur son papa entrain de lui donner un long baisé...

Alex frissonna de dégout.

- Il faisait comme avec toi, tu sais quand j'aime pas ça vous voir donner des bizoux avec la langue...

Un autre frisson passa sur le corps du jeune garçon.

- ... il faisait ça le monsieur avec papa.

Et un autre coup au coeur de Severus lui arracha presque une larme, mais il se retint devant son fils, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Alex le voit en peine.

- Ce soir tu iras dormir chez papa, je viendrai te prendre avec toutes tes choses demain soir. Sois gentil avec papa, il est très triste, il a besoin de paix alors sois gentil s'il-te-plaît... Dit Severus en portant sa main à son front.

- Ça ne t'embêtes pas de devoir aussi quitter ta soeur? Demanda-t-il juste pour voir. - Tu sais, moi et Oncle Draco faisont la même chose que papa et son monsieur... Laissa-t-il sous entendre.

Alex haussa les épaules, avec son mononke c'était différent, il le croyait.

- J'veux pas que Caro reste avec lui, elle doit venir avec nous papa!

- Moi rester avec papa et Aless!! dit la petite soeur en serrant très fort le cou de son papa favoris.

Alex regarda toujours devant lui mais souria de contentement.

- Nous verrons cela tout à l'heure, en vous ramenant chez papa. Pour le moment, que voulez-vous faire?

- Je veux aller voir mononcle! Cria Alex.

- Oui oui oui oui oui! Approuva Caro.

- Bien, allons-y, mais promettez-moi de ne pas être impolis en fouillant partout, vous resterez au salon avec nous.

- D'accord! crièrent les enfants en choeur.

_**Harry se leva tranquillement du lit, il ne savait plus combien de temps il était resté la à ne rien faire que penser, penser à ce qui ne se souvenait plus, penser au temps d'avant, penser à maintenant mais penser au futur il ne connaîtra pas. Il ne voyait rien, il ne sentait rien, le pire vide qu'il sentit jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**_

_**Ses enfants ne l'aimaient pas, la pire torture à son coeur et maintenant il avait réussi à détruire l'amour que Severus lui portait. Personne n'était attaché à lui maintenant... Comme avant.**_

_**Il s'avança dans les couloirs de l'appartement jusqu'à la cuisine ou il sortit quelque chose du premier tiroir, celui auquelle il interdisait Alex et Caro de toucher car c'était très dangereux mais lui il pouvait, il était grand même si c'était pour faire du mal à lui même.**_

**_Il alla dans la salle de bain, déposa la chose sur le rebord du bain, il se coula ensuite un bon bain d'eau bouillante avec toute sorte de potion que Severus avait préparé, autrefois, pour eux. Il ôta les vêtements qui portaient et les laissa glisser sur le plancher et n'y toucha pas. Il entra dans l'eau sans une seule grimace puis s'étendit de tout son long. Il prit la lavette avec le savon et se nettoya partout._**

**_Une pensée, puis une image de ses enfants vinrent s'installer dans sa tête et s'imprima tandis que de sa main droite, il prit l'objet, qui se retrouve à être une lame, et perça doucement sa peau de ses poignets à la verticale. Il la remit sur le rebord en étant sur que tout avait été bien fait et se recoucha dans l'eau rouge._**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**_Réponses aux reviews en mode 'fast forward' :_**

_**Alinou : **Salut, merci d'aimer se chapitre, tant que les autres n'étaient pas si mauvais mdrr Ouais bin, Harry est quelqu'un d'instable, faut faire avec ! A plusss !!_

Onarluca : Allo ! Bon ! Écoeuré par Sev mdrrr Il couche toujours aik Dray lolll Il est encore plus seul maintenant et euh… peut po dire autre chose mdrrr Hmm… tu sais… aik ta potion la que tu dis que Alex devrait faire, c'est ca quil est entrain de faire mais Harry à tout confisqué ! méchant ! lolll Harry et Sev ensemble ?? tu crois que c'est encore possible à se stade ci ? mdrrr bah ! Avec les Caro's Power ! Rien n'est impossible lolllll 

_**Ingrid : **Salut ! C'est cool que tu aimes nos fics, mais les miennes tu les aimeras pu loll après effet de potion j'arrête totalement d'écrire m'enfin… on est pas dans le sujet la ! hehe Ouais bin j'aime ça poster les chapitres vites quand j'ai autant de review ! Pis j'aime po répondre quand ya a trop… chui contradictoire moi la lollll On tient à te dire qu'on t'adore aussi ! hehehe Après on ne fera plus de fic ensemble moi et Caro mais nous ferons surment quelques OS… Harry est maso… ouais jpeux dire ca dmeme loll Une fin heureuse pour Harry ? Crois-tu vraiment que jvais tel dire ? mdrrrrrr bizouxxxxxxxxx a plusssss_

_**Alinemcb54 : **C'est presqu'un code Russe ton nickname mdrrrr SALUT !!!! c'est l'fun que tu adores, moi ssi j'adore ptdr a plus_

_**Shiny-misS : **mdrrrr îlo ! J't'imagine déjà entrain de brailler aik la fin de se chapitre mdrrrr Cédric ne fait qu'un brève apparition encore et après c'est fini… euh à part ça… j'peux pas dire si c un Harry end sinon ca serait gâcher mon fun lol bref, il ne reste que 2 chapitres la loll bizouxxx a plusss_

_**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Salut!! Possibilité de revoir HPSS bien sur... ça reste quand même notre petit couple… mais mettons quil ne reste que 2 chapitres alors si tu veux savoir quelle couple nous verrons… lis bien les autres chapitres ! hehehe bizouxxx a plusss_

_**Lune : **loll Saalut ! Tu t'attendais pas à ca ? Avec nous faut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de précis lollll sauf que ça soit un peu fou ! hehehe bizouxxxx a plusss !!_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**Arrfff jme sens paresseuse la !**

**Il ne reste que deux petits chapitres… j'ai l'gout de brailler…**

**C'est sur que vous allez avoir un autre chapitre avant le jour de l'an… pour le dernier chapitre je ne sais pas quand puisqu'il n'est même pas fini d'écrire mdrrr**

**J'vous embrasses fort fort fort !**

Caro'S


	20. Chapitre 20 La vie ou la mort

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** _

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

_**NdA :** Mes condoléances à ma ptite Benane…_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

……

- Mononcle! Cria Alex en voyant Draco leur répondre.

Draco prit Alex dans ses bras et l'embrassa et fit pareil pour Caro, qui était un peu timide parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas Draco autant qu'Alex.

Severus, innévitablement, alla prendre Draco dans ses bras et lui donna un très long baiser sensuel avant de s'assoir à la table de cuisine, les enfants sur le sol avec les nouveaux trucs de Caro.

Quelques heures plus tard… 

- Bon, je vais aller porter les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, à te demander quand je reviendrai, c'est important.

Après une longue discussion, Severus repartit en compagnie des enfants.

Arrivé à l'appartement… 

- D'accord, aller m'attendre, j'ai à parler avec Harry. Alex ouvre le téléviseur s'il-te-plaît. Dit Severus en montant les escaliers menant à la chambre.

Pas d'Harry dans la chambre, ni dans la salle de rangement.... Quand il entra pour voir si Harry était dans la salle de bain pour une raison quelconque..... Ce fut l'Horreur.

……

Cédric faisait les 100 pas en tremblant de tous ses membres devant l'infirmerie avec une Ginny prit de panique à ses côtés, tous les deux étaient émacullés de sang, celui de leur Harry.

Ils étaient arrivés ensemble devant la porte de l'appartement, il avait fait rapidement connaissance puis, ils avaient cogné et puisque personne ne venaient leur répondre, ils avaient décidé d'entrer...

Pas de Harry n'y aucune trace des enfants. Ils sont donc monté à l'étage au cas ou ils feraient tous un somme dans le grand lit mais découvra une chambre vide, aussi vide que le reste de la maison. Ginny avait soupiré puis avait décida d'allez au toilette avant de rebrousser le chemin, mais elle n'alla jamais uriné puisqu'en ouvrant le porte, elle hurla comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Cédric parcontre eut un peu plus de sang froid, il fallait agir vite puisque personne ne savait depuis combien de temps il pouvait bien être la. Ginny lui avait montré le chemin de l'infirmerie, il l'avait enmené là-bas. Il avait presque remercié le ciel pour qu'il soit toujours en vie et heureusement personne n'était dans les couloirs mais tous à leur cour.

………

En voyant le sang dans la baignoire, Severus fut prit de panique...

- Les enfants, suivez-moi, on ne traine pas! Cria-t-il en redescendant les escaliers.

Ils courèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il se doutait bien qu'Harry devait y être, car sang en grande quantité égalait infirmerie automatiquement. En entrant, il dit aux enfants de rester tranquilles et apperçu Cedric et Ginny près d'un lit. En s'approchant, il y trouva Harry allongé sous un drap.

- QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ? COMMENT CE FAIT-IL QU'IL SOIT ICI? S'énnerva-t-il

- SEVERUS! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie! Dit madame Pomfresh qui n'autorisait personne à parler fort.

Ginny leva un regard encore rempli de larme vers son professeur de potion.

- Il... il a tenté de se suicider... Elle se moucha. - Je...je.. les trouvé... dans la baignoire en haut...

Cédric resta bien sage dans son coin mais Alex l'avait apperçu.

- C'est lui papa... dit se dernier tout bas.

- Ou papa? dit doucement la petite fille resté derrière bien sage comme son papa lui avait demandé. - Papa??? ou papa? ou? Sens pu dans mon coeur, dit-elle en pointant sa poitrine. - Le sens pu papa... ou papa?

Et elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme.

Severus prit Caro dans ses bras.

- Comment ça essayé de se suicider? Qui a causé un tel malheur? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Cédric.

- On a juste trouvé un mot par terre qu'il avait écrit avant de.... Dit Ginny en lui tendant la note.

Tout le monde regardait Severus, qui n'était pas certain de vouloir lire la note.

- J'me demande bien QUI lui a fait subir ça! Dit Cédric en lui relançant son regard de haine, voyant que Severus s'apprêtait à lire la note.

_'Ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant. Je ne sens plus mon coeur battre, Severus vient de l'arrêter pour de bon. Alexar, mon fils, celui pour qui j'étais encore la aujourd'hui depuis cette 'incident' me lâche aussi, préférant Severus que moi, et ma toute belle Carolènna à qui je l'avoue, laissé à elle même. Je suis un père monstrueux, un mari horrible et j'étais seul._

_Mes amis, ceux qui me disaient être mes amis, ils sont ou exactement? Quand sont-il venu me voir la dernière fois? Quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard!_

_Mes enfants me détestent. Severus m'a montré comment il me déteste ce soir, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire dans se monde.'_

Severus regarda Cédric, la mort dans les yeux, ce qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir...

- TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE! TOUT A COMMENCÉ CE SOIR-LÀ! TU AS BIEN JOUÉ TON JEU EN LE MATTANT COMME BON TE SEMBLAIS ET MOI........ ET MOI!!!! JE T'AI LAISSÉ LUI TOUCHER! POUR LUI FAIRE PLAISIR EN PLUS ET VOILÀ OÙ NOUS EN SOMMES, PAR TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE! DEPUIS CE SOIR-LÀ, IL A COMMENCÉ À ÊTRE MÉCHANT ET DISTANT! Hurla Severus en faisant tomber Cédric sur le sol, prenant soin que le jeune homme se cogne au mur avant de tomber.

- DU CALME! Cria Pomfresh, mais personne ne s'occupait d'elle à ce moment.

- IL DIT QUE JE LE DÉTESTE QUAND C'EST FAUX! TOI, TU VAS PAYER TRÈS CHER D'ÊTRE NÉ SALE MERDE! Dit Severus en levant le poing.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex avait crié très fort, même plus fort qu'il n'aurait du. Caro à côté de lui(Severus l'avait mise à terre tandis qu'il lisait la note) se mit à pleurer de plus bel. Son papa criait et elle avait peur de lui. Elle alla directement dans les bras de Ginny, ne laissant pas son père approcher d'elle.

Alex regardait son père, à la même place, il n'avait pas bougé.

- Faut pas faire de bobo papa.

Il s'approcha doucement de Severus et lui mit un anneau dans sa main.

- Met le à papa, tu sais que tu peux le sauver papa... dit Alex tout bas dans l'oreille de son père. - Je t'aime.

Severus regarda l'anneau et le reconnu, c'était le sien, son anneau et il savait que Alex disait vrai, cela pouvait aider...

- Alex, tu es mon petit ange tu sais ça? Dit-il avant de presque tuer Cédric du regard, puis alla vers le lit d'Harry.

Il passa l'anneau au doigt de son mari et lui donna un baiser sur la bouche, restant là quelques instants.

- Mon amour... Toujours.... par cet anneau je t'ai demandé de m'épouser alors que je risquais ma vie autrepart... Tu es venu me sauver.... Mon amour, toujours. Murmura-t-il en le fixant, les larmes aux yeux.

Si Harry l'aimait à ce point, il n'avait qu'à lui dire et ils auraient trouvés une sollution pour vivre ensemble, Severus avait le coeur en miette et pleurait maintenant, ne cachant pas ses larmes à personne, il pleurait et regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour le sauver à son tour.

Drago qui était un peu fatigué d'attendre Severus avait décidé de venir au château et fit le même manège, il avait fait. Il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie.

À l'instant ou Severus avait prononcé ses mots à Harry avec se baiser amoureux, il était dans l'infirmerie ou la porte, personne ne l'avait entendu arriver puisque Sev gueulait comme un malade sur le jeune homme étendu par terre.

Il recula doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention puis sortie de cette endroit trop blanc mais... un 'MONONKE!' transperça le silence presque religieux de l'endroit. Une chance pour lui, il était déjà plus à l'interrieur.

En entendant cela, Severus ferma les yeux très fort pour s'empêcher d'**H**urler à Draco de revenir, mais son Harry mourrait et il ne voulait pas le laisser, jamais.

Alex était parti à courrir après Draco et Ginny l'avait suivit pour ne pas le perdre. Cédric avait écouté les mots de Snape et se leva...

- Menteur... Il m'a dit que tu l'avais laissé pour un certain Draco. Dit-il en balançant la tête à droite et à gauche. - Tu ne l'aimes plus! Ajouta-t-il.

- Toi tu vas mourrir aussi! Dit Severus en se redressant. - Tu vas payer tes paroles! Je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours! Autant qu'avant! Sale menteur! Que lui as-tu dit pour l'encourager à ne pas me dire qu'il n'allait pas bien? Hein? HEIN? Dit-il encore en s'avançant toujours sur lui, le faisant reculer.

- Ça, tu peux être sur que je ne lui ai rien dis. On ne sait vu que deux fois depuis l'été passé à l'hôtel. Il y a 1 semaine et hier pour son traitement. Il n'allait pas bien hier et je lui ai dis que je l'aiderais, alors s'il a voulu en finir, ce n'est pas à cause de moi puisque quand je suis parti, il allait mieux!

Cédric c'était relevé depuis tantôt et marchait maintenant de long en large sans bien sur, marcher proche de Severus.

- Arrête de me mettre tout sur les épaules et posent toi les bonnes questions. Je n'ai jamais mis Harry contre toi, dans quel intéret je l'aurais fait? Harry n'est qu'un ami, je ne l'aime pas d'amour si tu veux savoir.

Alex arriva tout près de Drago.

- Tu vas partir mononke? Parce que papa aime toujours papa aussi? avec toi aussi?

- Non, je vais attendre de voir ce que Severus a à me dire. Je savais qu'il aimait toujours ton papa, je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'aime toujours autant après ce qu'il lui a fait vivre, mais j'attendrai de voir avant de m'énnerver. Dit-il en Saluant Alex.

- Disparaît! Il n'a pas besoin de toi! **JE** vais veiller sur lui, disparaît avant que je ne te tue de sang froid! Dit Severus, la voix haineuse.

- Severus, vous devriez plutôt vous occuper d'Harry au lieu de règler vos comptes! Cria Pomfresh.

- Il ferait bien de quitter, il n'a rien à faire ici et de plus, il n'est pas de la famille! Faites-le sortir! Dit Snape en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Dis toi que si y s'en sort, c'est pas grace à toi.

Cédric ferma la porte de l'infirmerie sur ses mots. Il alla voir Ginny pour lui demander de l'aviser si il y avait du changement et il prit congé.

Ginny resta seule à l'extérieur avec Caro dans les bras et un Alex qui restait planté debout, devant la porte de la pièce, au cas ou.

Une fois seul avec Harry, Severus prit place dans le lit et se coucha à côté de lui, la tête bien accotée sur la poitrine du jeune inconscient et il lui tenait la main dans la sienne.

- Harry... Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de Draco. C'est vrai, c'est arrivé, mais je te l'ai dit pour te faire réaliser que je t'aimais en essayant de te rendre jalou.... J'ai vraiment raté mon coup et je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus à cause de cela, mais dis-toi une chose... Dès que tu iras bien, si c'est encore possible, je partirai pour de bon cette fois-ci, loin de tous et de Draco aussi. Peut-être que Draco a été ma bouée de sauvetage, mais jamais il ne te remplacera, jamais. La façon que tu avais de m'aimer, avant, les gestes gentils que tu fesais pour moi, les mots doux que tu me disais à moi seul, rien de tout cela ne se remplace. Je t'aime, je vais toujours t'aimer.

Il ferma les yeux et pleura silencieusement, espérant qu'il se réveille et qu'il l'aime toujours.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux, il découvra Severus endormi(le croyait-il) dans le même lit que lui... à l'infirmerie... et c'est la... que tout balança et il se rappella se qu'il avait fait.

Comme un film en _flash back_, il revoyait tout dans sa tête, image par image, lieu par lieu.

- PAPAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Caro le cria très fort et fit sursauter Ginny qui s'était un peu assoupie, par terre devant l'infirmerie.

- Severus... dit Harry, tout tout bas, la gorge sèche et lui fatigué.

Caro entra au même instant.

Severus releva aussitôt la tête et vit les yeux d'Harry, exténué et faible.

- Harry... Je ...... Comment lui expliquer sa présence ici après ce qu'il lui avait dit le soir avant qu'il n'essaie de s'enlever la vie? - Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour... Murmura-t-il en lui caressant une épaule tout doucement. - J'ai tellement eu peur.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'Harry et lui donna un baiser.

- Je m'excuse.... Je ne suis vraiment pas digne de toi. Pleura-t-il.

- Je... mais Harry ne put rien dire d'autres, sa gorge ne lui permettait pas pour l'instant.

Il vint pour lever sa main mais ça lui arracha presque un cri, il se souvena encore une fois se qu'il avait fait, alors il fit un faible sourire à Severus pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Et... quand il retourna la tête pour appercevoir ses deux enfants à côté de lui, se fut trop, les larmes coulèrent maintenant en abondance sur ses joues, il croyait que plus jamais il n'allait les revoirs.

- Papa? Demanda Alex de sa plus petite voix. - Tu vas pas nous laisser tout seul hein?

- Papa il aime papa... papa est là maintnant.. Dit Caro sans aucune expression.

Severus sourit à Harry timidement, il se sentait comme étranger, ne sachant pas si Harry voulait qu'il parte ou qu'il reste.

- Harry... Reposes-toi, nous allons revenir te voir plus tard. Aller les enfants, venez avec moi on va aller voir Dumbledore et manger des trucs pas bon pour votre santé.

- Sev... je... t'aime...

C'est les seuls mots qu'il put dire avant que madame Pomfresh arrive.

- Ohhh Monsieur Potter... commença t'elle, sourire aux lèvres, avant de se retourner vers Severus l'air sévère. - C'est moi que vous deviez contacter quand monsieur Potter c'est réveillé, maintenant il a besoin de repos pour reprendre ses forces alors, allez ouste! DEHORS!

Drago était maintenant assit sur son sofa 3 places dans le salon entrain d'écrire dans un journal qu'il tenait quand il était à Poudlard, et l'envie lui était revenu avec se qu'il s'était passé... il aimait et il avait mal.

………

- Bon, Ginny, tu veux bien prendre les petits et aller voir Dumbledore, j'ai un truc à règler avant de revenir?

- Bien sûre. Dit-elle en leur prenant la main.

- Harry.... je m'en vais fair encore du mal... pour toi... Je reviens tout à l'heure c'est une promesse mon amour. Dit-il en sortant.

Harry venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il n'en doutait absolument pas et était prêt à tout sacrifier pour reprendre son amour.... Et cela, même Draco, qu'il aimait tellement aussi.

Quand il entra, c'est un Draco en pleine écriture qu'il trouva...

- Oh, tu es occupé? J'ai des choses à parler avec toi... Dit-il tristement.

C'est dans un soupir affreux que Drago lâcha sa plume dans son encrier.

- Je m'en doute déjà.

Il ne se retourna pas vers Severus, il n'avait pas besoin de son regard, surtout pas.

- Comment j'ai pu te croire... commença t'il en secouant la tête. - Je le savais tellement en dedans de moi... comment j'ai pu être aussi naif.

Oh oui, il savait ce que Severus était venu faire, mais que pouvait-il contre Harry? Il avait toujours su que Severus l'aimait toujours.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Draco... Je t'aime, je n'ai pas menti... Commença-t-il. - Je ressens bien quelque chose pour toi..... mais.... Mon devoir...Mon coeur... me dictent la chose à faire.

Il s'apprêta à ressortir, trop de pression pour lui et il ne voulait pas que son beau blond explose devant lui.

- J'ai voulu, vraiment voulu.

- Prends se qui t'appartient et va t'en.

Drago s'empêchait de pleurer devant lui, il devait attendre, attendre qu'il parte, il ne voulait plus être faible devant se rustre.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, plus jamais.

S'en était fini, son coeur saignait, son amour partait.

- Je n'ai pas envie de ne plus jamais te revoir, je tiens à toi, tu signifies quelque chose pour moi! S'entêta Severus en prenant quelques affaires.

Il pacta tout son stock et alla vers la porte...

- Tu devras voir les enfants de toutes façons et moi par le fait même. - Ne me fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît. Le supplia-t-il.

Drago avait la gorge noué mais finit par pouvoir dire une phrase.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, se repèta Drago.

Mais se fût trop et les larmes débordèrent et commençèrent à couler. Il les essuya rapidement mais d'autres venaient prendre la place de ceux qu'il effaçait.

- Dans le fond, tu veux le plus beau jeu c'est ça? Avoir les deux ça serait l'meilleur n'est-ce pas? dit-il en augmentant le son de sa voix et le ton devenait plus dur.

- NON! Tu ne comprends pas dans le fond, finallement. Dit Snape en ouvrant la porte. - Je croyais que tu m'avais compris...

Il referma la porte, les larmes aux yeux et partit en direction du château sans cacher sa peine. Il avait été pris entre deux coeur et cela le torturait constament.

Il revint très vite au chevet de Harry, sachant ses enfant en sûreté avec Ginny et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour se consoler lui-même.

Harry dormait et Severus vint s'assoir sur une chaise à ses côtés et trouva lui aussi le sommeil.

Harry se réveilla que le lendemain, le soleil entrait au maximum donc le midi était sonné. Il était toujours faible mais bien moins pire, il pouvait un peu bouger mais pas encore se relever complètement, donc il devait attendre que quelqu'un arrive car il était seul et il se demanda bien si tout le monde l'avait abandonné comme avant mais il secoua bien vite la tête.

Du bruit se fit entendre du bureau de la garde malade.

- Monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda Pomfresh en avançant vers lui.

Elle lui leva la tête, arrangea son oreiller et le recoucha tranquillement sans le brusquer.

- Vous avez beaucoup dormi vous savez! Aller, vous devez au moins manger un petit quelque chose! Dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire. - Avez-vous eu connaissance que Severus est parti prendre un peu de repos? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Harry secoua la tête, il avait dormit comme un bébé depuis le soir passé. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout non plus, c'était confus.

- J'ai beaucoup soif parcontre mais tellement peu faim.

Ses poignets commençèrent à guérir grâce aux sorts que l'infirmière lui avait lancé mais restaient très sensible, il ne pouvait donc pas manger seul.

- Je... je ne peux pas prendre la nourriture... je j'en suis incapable, dit-il tristement, ne pensant pas trop au pourquoi il avait fait ça, ne voulant pas s'en rappeller plutôt, trop honteux pour l'instant.

- Je vais faire appel à..... Mais elle fut coupé par Severus, qui entrait dans la pièce silencieuse. - Severus! Justement, nous avons besoin de vous! Dit-elle en pointant Harry. - Il a besoin d'aide pour manger.

Severus sourit en voyant Harry réveillé et s'approcha de lui puis s'assit sur le lit comme un père s'apprêtant à raconter une histoire... Il prit la petite fourchette et coupa une saucisse, piqua dedans et la porta à la bouche d'Harry.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir un peu mieux, comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-il en lui donnant une autre bouchée.

Harry envala sa bouchée de peine et misère, son estomac avait du mal à digéré les aliments.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas y penser.

Il baissa la tête, il s'avait qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'impardonable et il se demanda comment tout ça allait terminer et surtout si Severus allait pouvoir tout oublier ou du moins, passer par dessus tout ça.

Severus ne savait pas vraiment comment Harry se sentait face au fait qu'il puisse revenir avec lui, il se sentait si incertain.

- Tu es là, c'est ce qui compte pour moi. Répndit-il en lui fourrant quelque bouchées de purée de pomme de terre dans la bouche. - Mange, tu dois reprendre des forces....

Severus voulait lui demander une autre chose, mais se dit que d'attendre plus tard ne ferait pas de mal.

- Tu crois qu'elle te laissera rentrer à la maison? Demanda-t-il. - Je vais y être pour prendre soin de toi et m'occuper des enfants. Dit-il encore.

- J'en sais rien, je ne crois pas et c'est peut-être mieux pour aujourd'hui que je ne retourne pas à la maison.

Il se fit mettre une autre bouchée de saucisse dans la bouche, il mâcha et parvient à dire avant l'autre qui s'en venait.

- Tu ne pourras pas t'occuper de moi et des enfants, ils en demandent beaucoup et moi aussi, vaudrait mieux que tu t'occupes d'eux seule... Ils aimeraient mieux ça sans doute, j'suis pas un bon père pour eux...

Il ne faut pas croire que Harry peut guérir d'un seul coup, il se sent toujours aussi lâche et il croit toujours que ses enfants préfères Severus que lui.

- Tu sais, ils s'inquiètent épouvantablement pour toi, arrêtes de dire de telles choses s'il-te-plaît. Ils t'aiment beaucoup.

Severus finit de faire manger Harry et lui donna à boire.

- Je peux très bien prendre soin de toi et des enfants, mais si tu crois que tu devrais rester encore un peu, je ne peux qu'approuver.

Il regarda Harry sur son lit et lui sourit.

- Je t'aime...... Dit-il en approchant sa figure sans toutefois lui toucher, il hésitait encore.

Et si jamais Harry redevennait comme avant, un mari rude et froid? Mais si il restait comme il était? Un merveilleux amant et plein de tendresse? Severus était confu, il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais la simple vue de son mari juste à côté de lui le faisait se sentir bien.

Harry réussit un petit sourire pour son mari.

- Je t'aime aussi, sois-en sûr mais pour l'instant, je besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça... il n'y a rien de clair dans ma tête, j'ai besoin d'éclaicir mes pensées...

Il pria silencieusement pour que Severus comprenne bien le sens de cette phrase. Ce n'est pas spéciallement sur leur couple qu'il devait réfléchir mais plus sur lui même. Il devait comprendre ses besoins sans toutefois oublier ceux de sa petite famille. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie aussi le geste qu'il avait posé la veille, ça aura des répercussions encore longtemps, il devait se sentir prèt à tout affronter donc beaucoup de repos, pour le reste, il y pensera plus tard.

- Merci Severus pour avoir fait manger monsieur Potter mais maintenant, il doit dormir! dit madame Pomfresh arrivé par surprise par la porte de l'infirmerie.

Severus leva les yeux vers le ciel, il était las d'elle.

- C'est mon mari que je sache, l'homme que j'aime et j'ai le droit de lui parler Merlin! Se fâcha-t-il.

Une fois la femme éclipsé, Severus se retourna vers Harry.

- Je te laisse avant qu'elle n'appelle quelqu'un. Dit-il en se baissant pour lui embrasser une main. - Reposes-toi bien, je viendrai te voir demain matin.

Il se leva et partit en direction de l'appartement d'Harry et le sien, pensif, se demandant si Harry allait penser à eux. Il regarda son doigt auquel l'anneau était et sourit, se disant que si vraiment ils s'étaient marié pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Harry allait rester avec lui.

Harry souria avant de se pencher un peu et s'endormit en pensant à tous ceux qu'il aime le plus fort, donc son fils, sa fille et son mari. Il ne fit aucun cauchemard, il serait juste plus en forme pour le souper.

Alex entendit la porte ouvrir ce qui veut dire que son papa était de retour.

- PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se leva et couru jusqu'à la porte pour acceuillir son père.

- Alex! Souria l'homme. - Harry va bien. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, regardant sa fille... - Il va bien, Caro, ne t'en fais pas. Puis il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Les enfants nous rentrons..... Mais qu'est-ce que je sens là?.... Oufff mais ça pu! Dit Severus en se bouchant le nez, souriant et fixant Alex. - Je connais un garçon qui va aller droit dans son bain moi! Pouffa-t-il.

Il prit Caro sur son autre hanche et marcha jusqu'à l'appartement où il laissa les enfant manger une collation avant d'aller se laver, leur fit quelques bulles dans le bain et revint les faire manger quelque chose de plus consistant.

Caro s'arrêta de manger et regarda son papa jusqu'à temps que celui ci relève la tête pour la regarder.

- Est-ce que papa s'en vient dis papa?

Elle s'ennuyait beaucoup de son papa Harry et elle voulait le revoir, elle savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal hier même si elle ne savait pas quoi au juste mais le principal c'est qu'il souffrait et elle voulait être avec lui.

- C'est quand papa va revenir ?

- Il va sans doute revenir demain matin. D'ici là, je veux que vous vous prépariez à être très sage quand il sera là, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos et de beauuuuuuuucoup d'amour de votre part. Vous allez lui dire que vous l'aimez très fort n'est-ce pas?

Il leur sourit et se leva pour aller jouer avec eux.

- Oui papa, ze t'aime moi! et zaime papa oussi! dit Carolènna grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle jouait tranquille sur le sofa avec sa poupée et ça ne prit pas de temps avant qu'elle s'endorme.

Alex et Severus étaient trop préocupé par la construction d'un château en bloc pour s'en rendre compte immédiatement.

- Les pirates vont entrer par ici et nous on va les attendre là! On va faire une embuscade! Ils vont tous pourrir en prison! C'est des méchants! dit Alex entré dans son jeu passionnant.

- Non! Ils vont arriver par ici! Dit Severus en pointant un autre endroit. - C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on soit ici... Pointa-t-il encore.

- Nah!!! C'est moi le capitaine! Je te dis que c'est par la qu'on entre!!!

On cogna discrètement à la porte et les deux hommes par terre haussa les sourcils, qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure?

Severus se leva et alla répondre sans inquiètudes.

- Oh Ginny, mais entre donc.

Elle venait lui offrir de garder les enfants pour quelques heures afin que Severus aille voir Harry un peu, Pomfresh avait fait avertir Ginny par un elfe de service comme quoi Harry était éveillé et elle avait tout de suite pensé à Severus. Il laissa ses enfants entre bonnes mains et se rendit à la maudite infirmerie.. Harry y avait sûrement passé plus de temps qu'avec lui!

- Harry? Chuchota Severus en arrivant près du lit.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retourna doucement vers son mari et lui offrit son sourire.

- Allo... dit-il tout bas, la gorge sèche encore une fois.

Il prit le verre qui trainait avec une seule gorgée d'eau dedans et il la but. Il était capable maintenant de soulever quelques petites choses.

- Les enfants vont bien?

- Oui, ils ont hâte que tu rentres. Dit Severus en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit. - Et moi aussi. Ajouta-t-il en murmurant, posant sa main sur le bras d'Harry.

Il fixa son jeune mari avec passion avant de lui demander...

- Alors, tu as pensé?

- Disons que j'ai eu en masse le temps.

Il y avait pensé mais n'avait pas pu résoudre grand chose, le pire c'est quand il repensait à la baignoire et à tout se sang qu'il avait laissé couler de son corps.

- Certaine chose reste sans réponse encore mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Pour l'instant, c'est de nous deux que nous devons parler, c'est ça qui est important Sevevus.

- Je sais, j'attendais que tu en parles... C'est important pour moi que nous restions unis pour nos enfants et aussi parce que nous nous aimons toujours, comme avant.

Il se redressa un peu pour bien s'assoire et appréhendait le tour d'Harry de parler.

- Malgré ce que nous avons pu faire le temps que nous étions séparés, nous pouvons reprendre une vie normale. Dit-il, Severus brûlait de savoir ce que Harry avait fait avec Cédric durant son absence.

- N'as-tu pas, toi aussi, mal? Mal d'avoir fait souffrir quelqu'un d'autre en faisant ce que tu as fait?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Normal? Je ne crois pas que notre vie de couple puisse retourner normal Severus et puis de tout façon, ria Harry, - elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été.

Il reprit son sérieux, pour au moins montrer qu'il s'interressait à ce qu'il parlait.

- Et puis, j'ai toujours eu mal Severus... le plus était les 4 mois et demie que je t'ai fais endurer quand j'ai perdu le bébé... je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait endurer ça. Je croyais être capable de nous séparer et ne plus nous aimer pour être sur de ne plus jamais revivre une telle horreur de ma vie...

Harry avait baissé la tête durant son récit, il avait, encore une fois, épouvantablement, honte de lui.

- Je comprends. L'assura Severus en se couchant collé contre Harry, une main sur son ventre. - J'aurais eu très mal d'essayer d'éloigner la personne que j'aime malgré moi, je m'en serais voulu et aurais probablement fait la même chose que toi hier... Si tu mourrais Harry, je t'aurais suivi.

Une larme coula de son oeil tandis qu'il levait la tête pour donner un baiser sur la joue d'Harry.

- Alors ne refais jamais une telle chose, car ce n'est pas seulement toi que tu tueras...... Les enfants seront seuls et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaite.

- Severus... ne dit pas ça. Je te promets que plus jamais je ne le ferai, je resterai avec toi et les enfants toute ma vie.

Il se pencha un peu et ses lèvres se déposèrent sur celles de son mari timidement. Il avait besoin de se contact si précieux et il sentit ses forces revenir encore plus vite, merci à la magie de l'amour et des alliances. Harry sera remis sur pied plus vite que prévu grâce à ça!

- Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit?

Severus était content dans un sens parce que son mari venait de l'embrasser de son plein gré, pas un baiser passionné, mais tout de même c'était un superbe baiser et Severus en avait rêvé longtemps avant..... Surtout quand Harry commençait à le délaisser pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas dans le temps.

- Bien sûre, je vais demander à Ginny si elle veut bien garder les enfants avec elle, ils comprendront sûrement. Dit-il d'une petite voix faible. - Je vais devoir aller cherher de quoi me mettre pour la nuit, je n'ai pas envie de dormir habillé. Dit-il en lui caressant le haut d'un bras.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était un peu plus heureux, il allait avoir son mari pour la nuit, apprendre à reconnaître son odeur, sa respiration, ses petites manies du sommeil, tout ça, il l'avait oublié.

- Oui, je suis sûr que Ginny ni verrait pas d'inconvénient si tu reviens demain matin pour qu'elle puisse aller en cours. Vas-y maintenant, comme ça tu pourras être de retour plus vite.

Harry lui souria tendrement, il devait arriver à devenir un bon mari, un bon père, pour son mari et pour ses enfants, c'était maintenant sa dévise, son but.

- Oh, et change les draps du lit... pour Ginny... ils... ils ne sont pas propre, je ne les ais pas changé.... s'il te plait.

Severus se précipita hors de l'infirmerie à toute vitesse, il avait hâte de revenir pour passer la nuit tout contre Harry.

Ginny avait effectivement accepté et Severus lui avait préparé un lit propre avec des oreillers neufs et se choisit quelque chose pour la nuit afin de regagner le royaume de madame Pomfresh.

- C'est fait, elle va s'en occuper... Elle a dit que ça allait la faire pratiquer pour quand elle aura ses propres enfants! Dit Severus étonné. - Tu as faim?

- Pas du tout, j'ai mal à l'estomac un peu...

Harry se tassa du mieux qu'il put pour laisser une place à Severus, une grande place puisque lui n'en prenait pas beaucoup, il était réellement trop maigre, il se devait d'engraisser.

- Ahhh... pauvre Ginny... mais que ça soit les siens, elle va faire pareil, chercher quelqu'un pour les garder!

Puis Harry éclata de rire, un rire si rarement entendu depuis si longtemps.

Severus regardait Harry rire et lui sourit à peine avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de le coller à lui pour le serrer, sa tête dans le cou d'Harry. Il resta là sans rien dire un petit laps de temps puis une larme coula de son oeil. Une autre descendit le long de son visage et il dit...

- Je t'aime j'ai pu faire pour trouver le courage de partir...

Il lui donna un long et silencieux baiser dans le cou et le serra encore pour bien le sentir contre lui.

- Je ne veux plus que l'on se quitte, jamais... Il y a des solutions pour tout et nous en trouverons.

Harry avait une main qui caressait le dos de son mari et l'autre lui flattait la joue pour effacer les larmes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai tellement pousser à bout que moi je me demande pourquoi ça t'a pris autant de temps partir...

Il se demandait lui ou il avait prit le courage pour essayer de le faire partir, pourquoi dans la chambre hier il l'avait tant repoussé jusqu'à se faire du mal autant... jusqu'à faire une tentative de suicide.

- Tant que tu ne regrettes pas Severus, tant que tu acceptes les choix que tu as fais, pas que tu en sois fier mais que simplement tu les acceptes et que tu vives avec, le choix d'être parti et moi, celui d'avoir été ce que j'étais, ce qui ta fait me quitter.

Harry réfléchissa à ce qu'il venait de dire et avait de problème de concentration.

- C'était pas clair hein? Désolé, ça doit être la potion que madame Pomfresh me donne.

- Je regrette tout de même d'être parti, j'aurais pu essayer plus fort encore. C'est terminé pour maintenant alors n'en parlons pas pour le moment. Dit-il en se relevant la tête, les yeux rouges et le coeur gros de joie.

Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment un moment bien placé, mais ne pouvait pas attendre plus, Harry lui avait tellement manqué... Il colla sa bouche à la sienne très lentement puis ferma les yeux. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le corps d'Harry et il entrouvrit la bouche pour demander un baiser. Il ne voulait qu'un baiser, rien de plus et le fait d'avoir enfin Harry dans ses bras le rendait tellement heureux qu'il ne pensa plus qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie et toucha les lèvres de Harry de sa langue.

Se dernier sortit sa langue à son tour, voulant danser avec celle de son mari. Sa main glissa dans le cou, s'emprissonna ensuite dans ses cheveux. Il voulait tout maintenant mais c'était physiquement impossible mais le pire c'est qu'il le savait.

Il se reculla un peu et admira son amour mais une larme vint trahir son état d'esprit. Était-elle de joie? d'amour? de tristesse?

- Je suis tellement désolé Severus de ma façon d'avoir agis. J'me sens stupide tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. Je t'aime et jamais mon coeur changera d'avis sois en sur... mais tu connais le caractère que j'ai... Il baissa la tête avec ses paroles. - J'ai honte pardonne moi.

L'infirmière entra avant que Severus puisse dire quoique se soit, mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne cria pas.

- Professeur? Ne faites pas trop de bruit si vous restez, j'ai d'autres patients.

Et elle retourna à son travail comme si tout était normal mais en réalité, elle était heureuse que les deux soient ensemble qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ça.

- Je sais comment tu es, je t'ai épousé comme ça Harry. Souria Snape en ajoutant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres pour le faire sourire. - Je te pardonnes si tu y tiens tant, mais tu dois aussi me pardonner, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je regrette aussi d'avoir paniqué en te laissant seul.

La chaleur d'Harry, il la reconnaissait, le tenait au chaud et la douceur de sa peau l'aidait à ne pas se rapeller de la rudesse des draps.

- J'ai règlé.... le... tu sais.... avec lui.. Baffouilla Snape.

Harry le regardait dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais vraiment? C'est la seule question que tu dois te poser Severus, si ta réponse est négative, on a un problème, sinon vient ici m'embrasser encore, j'ai tant à rattrapper...

Mais Harry alla lui même coller ses lèvre, encore une fois, contre celles de son mari.

Severus sourit grandement, il était incapable d'effacer ce sourire de sa figure! Un baiser comme il les aimaient de son amour, c'est ça qu'Harry lui donna.

- Je suis heureux, vraiment. Dit-il en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de se recoucher la tête sur l'oreiller pour essayer de sombrer dans le sommeil, caressant la poitrine de son bien aimé, enfin.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Harry lui donna un rapide baiser puis s'installa aussi pour dormir, il avait grandement besoin de dormir!

- Demain, quand tu iras voir les enfants avant que Ginny ne parte pour ses cours, j'aimerais que tu enmènes les enfants ici pour le déjeuner, ça serait sympa non?

Il s'ennuyait déjà de ses amours, c'était l'instinct du père ou peut-être plutôt de la mère en lui.

- Je les emènerai. Dors bien.. ch... chéri.

Cela lui faisait tout bizare à l'intérieur de dire cela, chéri, il ne l'avait pas dit depuis si longtemps. La nuit s'annonçait courte car Severus allait très bien dormir.

... Le matin, Severus ouvrit le yeux avant Harry et le laissa dormir pendant qu'il allait chercher les enfants. Quand il revint, Pomfresh était déjà en train de servir le déjeuner de Harry, mais les enfants arrivèrent et sautèrent sur le lit pour embrasser leur père.

- Désolé, ils avaient tellement hâte, je n'ai pas pu les controller. Dit Severus en s'approchant.

Il donna un baiser à son amour et s'assit sur une des trois chaises autour du lit, puis posa la nourriture qu'il avait préparé et apporté pour Caro et Alex.

- PAPA!

Harry qui n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, lui sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué ma puce!

Il l'embrassa très fort puis se retourna vers Alex... il lui souria tendrement.

- Je t'aime mon coeur...

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, il espèrait tant pouvoir se reprendre, il avait été plus qu'un mauvais père et surtout avec Alex, l'avoir laissé à lui même s'occuper de sa petite soeur sans aide... il avait été réellement stupide, même pire que pire! Il devait se reprendre et lui montrer qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien.

- Mangé? demanda Caro qui ne comprennait pas pourquoi se silence soudain.

- Oui ma petite, viens là... et toi aussi maintenant Alex, vous devez manger. Dit Severus en débalant les petits plateaux de nourriture bien fraîche. Il était un peu gêné de faire manger à ses enfants des crêpes et oeufs brouillés avec roties, fruits et céréales avec petits gâteaux et lait au chocolat quand il avait vu qu'Harry, on lui avait servi deux roties avec beurre et un verre de jus même pas froid.

- Dis Harry, tu aimerais autre chose que ces vulgaires tranches de pains mal cuites? On en a pour une armée...... tu me connais... J'en fais toujours trop. Dit-il en lui faisant signe de choisir quelque chose sur leur petite table.

- Je....

Harry repoussa son assiette.

- Je n'ai pas tellement faim, même l'odeur ne me donne pas envie...

Alex se retourna vers Harry, il savait que son père devait manger sinon, il le savait ça resterait comme avant donc il se leva et alla rejoindre son père sur le lit.

- Moi, je vais te faire manger alors.

Il prit un morceau de crêpe et le mit dans la bouche de Harry. Celui ci était tellement surpris, qu'il éclata de rire après et serra très fort son fils contre son coeur.

Severus sourit, mais fut surprit par une main qui lui fourra un petit gâteau dans la bouche.

- Manger oussi papa! Dit Caro en frappant dans ses mains pour applaudir son papa qui mangeait le gâteau qu'elle lui avait donné.

Severus rit aussi et cracha une bonne partie de son gâteau devant lui tellement il riait.

- C'est nous les parents ici! Pouffa-t-il en voyant Alex qui continuait son petit manège avec Harry.

- Oui mais vous agissez comme des enfants! Dit Alex en donnant à boire à Harry.

Harry prit le verre dans ses mains, il ne pouvait pas boire, il riait tellement!!! Surtout de la tête que faisait Severus! Il réussit tant bien que mal d'arrêter de rire et de parler.

- Écoute Alex, tu vois, les grands aussi veulent prendre du repos des fois et oublier qu'ils sont grand et qu'ils doivent s'occuper des p'tits monstres comme toi!!!

Il se mit à chatouiller Alex aux places ou il était très sensible mais une chance que Harry avait déposé le verre avant car dans son énervement, Alex donnait des coups de pieds partout!

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

_**Mimie : **Salut ! Comme tu peux le voir, on les a remis ensemble hehehe mais que se passera t'il dans le dernier chapitre ? lol Les revirements de situation… c'est ce que je préfère mdrrr bizouxxxx_

_**Onarluca : **Quoi jlui aie fais ? Jlui aie fais faire une tentative de suicide lolll Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas voulu faire traumatisé les enfants plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà hehehe Tu sais, j'avais po pensé faire un couple à trois loll j'pense au trippe à trois mais po au couple mdrrr… mais yé trop tard pour ça maintenant puisqu'on a déjà fini tout ça ! Bizouxxxx_

_**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Salut! C'est l'fun que tu trouves ça génial que Harry est fait une tentative de suicide lol c'est la première fois que j'vois ca hehehe Pour Ced, on le revoit pu maintenant hehehe yé parti dans brume ! a plusss_

_**Ingrid : **Allo… pourquoi on arrête comme ça ? Paske jaime ca lol… ahhh mais ne ten fais pas, tu n'auras pas à pleurer avant euh… avant rien, tu nauras pas à pleurer tout court hehehe C'est pas gentil de détester Drago.. c'est pas sa faute à lui s'il est amoureux du mari d'un autre ! Faudrait plutôt détester Sev.. c lui qui gosse entre les deux ! hehehe Pour Harry c'est une tentative de suicide c pas juste une raison de se faire du mal bref… un Happy End ? …… Bah moi et Caro on a décidé qu'on ne ferait plus de fic ensemble, seulement des OS et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi… J'update vite et pour la fin heureuse… tu crois réellement que j'vais tel dire ? mdrrr bizouxxxxx_

_**Alinou : **Salut ! Qui va trouver Harry ? Maintenant tu sais que c'est Ginny et Cédric… Cédric c'était la dernière fois quon le voyait le ti pite ! à moins que je change d'idée puisquon pas pas encore fini d'écrire le dernier chapitre. Bref… le dernier chapitre arrive après le jour de l'an ! bizouxxxx_

_**Alinemcd54 : **Salut!! Une espionne?!?!? Ouffff… je vais rester tranquille alors!!! On continue la! Mais il ne reste qu'un chapitre! Hehehe à pluss!_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Le voici l'avant dernier chapitre… 

**En espèrant que vous vous ennuirez pas trop…**

**Gros bizouxxxx**

**Caro'S**


	21. Chapitre 21 Joyeux Noel

_DISCLAIMER que personne ne lit anyway! **DISCLAIMER:** Les persos de HP ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à mamzelle JKR. _

_**Auteur :** Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

_**Rating : R** _

_P**aring : **HP - SS donc S**lash**_

_**Titre :** Encore une retenue!_

**NdA :** Bon, vla le dernier chapitre de mon bébé… En espèrant de pas faire de tristesse à quelqu'un... Caro et moi, nous n'avons pas parler de projet futur donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'opportunité un jour de vous reparlez. Faites attention à vous tous et un gros merci à vos reviews futurs ! 

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Harry fini par sortir de l'infirmerie 2 semaines plus tard, madame Pomfresh ne voulait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir_ 'au cas ou'_ disait elle en se répètant mais Severus s'était fâché pour de bon et notre petit Ryry sortit sur ses pieds et en forme au moins.

On est au mois de décembre et noël arrive à grand pas, Harry était avec Severus et les enfants dans leur appartement au château bien entendu.

- Les enfants, c'est dans combien de dodo noël?

- 15 dodo!!!!!!!!!! crièrent nos deux adorables choux.

- Et pourquoi on est obligé de rester au château pour les fêtes? demanda Harry en jetant un oeil à Severus assit dans un fauteuil non loin d'eux.

- Paske papa doit surveiller les nonos d'élèves qui reste ici, répondit Caro en souriant ayant répèté chaque mot de son papa Severus quelques jours plus tôt.

Il faisait nuit de bonne heure vu la saison et il était facile de dupper Caro sur l'heure pour l'envoyer au lit plus vite, mais Alex savait lire, donc pas de chance là-dessus...

- Je veux pas aller au lit moi, il n'est que 8 heures! Et en plus demain on a pas besoin de se lever tôt!

Oui Alex avait commencé certain cours avec des élèves de première, mais les cours étaient terminés pour la période des fêtes.

- Bon, une demie-heure et pas plus. Dit Severus sur un ton stricte. - Ensuite tu ne chiâle pas.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais! Dit Severus en lui montrant son doigt qu'il brandissait de gauche à droite. - Tu peux aller jouer, vite, tu n'as que trentes minutes! Souria-t-il. - Pendant ce temps, je vais servir à boire à Harry.

Oui cela faisait depuis qu'Harry était sortit de l'infirmerie qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment pour eux seuls.

Harry s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil ou était assit son mari quelques instants auparavant et regarda Alex commencer une potion un peu plus loin ou Severus avait installé son nécessaire à potion donc, quand il voulait faire une potion, ses parents l'avaient toujours à l'oeil.

"C'est fou comme il est pareil comme toi Severus... identique!"

Harry l'observa encore et Severus revint de la cuisine en lui souriant. Comme, ça lui avait manqué tout ça!

- Mais il a ton entêtement. Pouffa Severus en prenant place sur le fauteuil. - Je suis certain qu'il me surpassera d'ici quelques années.

Severus tendit une coupe à Harry sans lui dire ce que c'était, mais il souriait à pleine dents.

- Alors c'est vrai cette fois-ci mon amour, tu es en forme et tout va bien? Demanda-t-il.

Harry lui souria et regarda son fils encore une fois, il ne se lassait plus maintenant, le plus beau était quand ce dernier faisait des potions avec son père... Harry pouvait rester des heures les regarder faire, ils avaient une grande complicité ensemble.

Harry prit une gorgée de la coupe quand il remarqua un goût qu'il ne connaissait pas et quand il regarda la couleur, celle ci ne lui disait rien de bon non plus.

- Sev... c'est quoi ça? Et ne me mens pas... sinon... tu pourrais peut-être le regretter puisque je suis TRÈS en forme ce soir...

Harry laissait suposé une très belle nuit en perspective.

On pouvait entendre Alex soupirer de découragement à cause de ses parents toujours entrain de se faire des yeux doux ou des p'tites phrases qui laisse suposé des choses qu'il commençait à comprendre.

- C'est un vin chéri...... Mais pas n'importe lequel..... C'est ton fils et moi qui l'avons fait.

Snape se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry pour lui chuchotter quelque chose...

- Si tu ne l'aime pas, fais semblant.... pour Alex.

Severus ne détestait pas le goût, un peu sucré toutefois, mais quelque peu appaisant.

- Quelle est cette potion sur laquelle tu travaille Alex? Demanda Severus qui n'avait pas porté attention aux ingrédients que le jeune garçon avait utilisé.

- Sois pas fâché papa d'accord? Demanda Alex en arrêtant toute activité.

- Promis, dis-moi maintenant.

Alexar ne se retourna pas tandis qu'il regardait sa potion se réchauffer sur un feu doux.

- C'est un parfum... un genre de parfum...

Mais il n'en dit pas plus, il savait que son papa se fâcherait même s'il avait promis de ne pas le faire alors il resta muet attendant voir s'il allait demander plus de précision, se qu'il ne souhaitait pas ou bien faire des minouches avec son autre papa, se qu'il souhaita de tout son coeur.

Et comme pour répondre à ses attentes, Harry déposa tranquillement sa main sur la cuisse de Severus et monta jusqu'à son sexe.

- Laisse ton fils tranquille un peu. Je lui ai dis que tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bombe ça me dérangeait pas qu'il s'amuse avec ses potions, murmura Harry à Severus toujours en lui caressant l'entre-jambe.

Severus stoppa la main d'Harry d'une façon asser sèche...

- Harry! Pas ici, pas devant lui!

Alex éclata de rire.

- Papa, je vous ai déjà vu! Dit-il en toute insouciance.

- Comment ça 'déjà vu'? Demanda cher Severus.

- Bah une fois je suis venu après un mauvais rêve, mais j'ai pas rentrer dans la chambre quand j'ai vu papa sur toi, il faisait des drôles de sons. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il avait mal mais quand il a sourit je suis repartit. Expliqua tout bonnement Alex.

Severus voulait se cacher sous la table du salon tellement il était intimidé et la couleur de sa figure en disait long sur son état.

- Heuu... d'accord. Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Harry pour ça part éclata de rire et il pouvait pas s'en empêcher, soit à cause de Alex et son innocence ou Severus et sa gêne! Mais après un bon moment, très long moment il fini par reprendre ses esprits.

- Ahhhh... faisait longtemps j'avais pas ri comme ça! he he he!

Il se retourna pour embrasser Severus et s'étenda de tout son long sur le sofa, la tête accoté sur les jambes de son mari.

La, il voulait commencer à discuter avec son fils, voir ou il était rendu dans son cheminement personnel.

- Alex, en fin d'compte, qu'est-ce que tu as déduit que papa et moi faisions?

Alex ne savait pas trop par ou commencer...

- Bin quand j'ai demandé à Hermione, elle a rit toute la matinée. Après elle m'a tout dit et je comprends c'est quoi. C'est de l'amour, mais avec autre chose de plus.

Un enfant, c'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de plus clair. Severus n'ôsait même pas parler, il était encore tout rouge.

- Elle m'a dit qu'il y a des filles qui aiment les garçons, des filles qui aiment des filles et des comme vous autres. Moi, je trouve les filles bien pluss jolies! Affirma Alex en accompagnant son commentaire d'un signe de tête approbateur. - Elle m'a expliqué aussi comment ça se fait... Biark! Grimaça Alex.

- Ohhh ça je le sais que tu préfères les filles! Tu ne parlais par encore comme il faut et tu faisais de l'oeil à la vendeuse!

Harry se mit à rire encore de plus belle.

- Mais j'aurais aimé ça que tu m'en parles mais avec Hermione aussi c'est correct.

Harry regarda Severus qui était aussi discret qu'il le pouvait, s'il aurait pus, il se serait certainement changé en meuble pour un instant.

- Tu vas voir mon grand, dans une dizaine d'année, ou peut-être avant, va savoir, tu reviendras m'en parler, tu ne diras plus 'biark!' je te le dis et maintenant que je regarde l'heure, il est temps pour toi d'aller au lit! Sinon le père noël passera pas dans deux semaines!

Et il se leva pour allez lui souhaiter bonne nuit et le border comme il aimait si bien le faire même si Alex ne voulait plus depuis longtemps trouvant trop ça 'bébé'.

Severus guetta le retour d'Harry avec impatience, cela allait être leur première soirée tout seul, enfin presque mais vous voyez de quoi je parle.

- C'est moi qui est trop vieux ou c'est Alex qui en sait trop? Demanda Severus en laissant Harry s'assoire à son côté.

Il se leva pour ranger les effets d'Alex et revint près d'Harry...

- Tu veux du vrai vin? Demanda-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus détendu que quand Alex était là.

- S'il te plait... lui dit Harry en lui tendant sa coupe. - Tu sais, il n'en sait pas trop, vaut mieux qu'il le sache plus tôt, c'est un garçon après tout et c'est bien dit que les gars sont plus précoce que les filles sur les sujets comme le sexe.

Maintenant qu'il était seul sur le sofa, il se mit dans une position assez aguichante, espèrant pouvoir encore séduire son mari malgré la laideur qu'il était devenu même s'il était plus gros qu'avant.

- Ah, il grandit si vite ce petit bonhomme! Souria Severus en s'approchant d'Harry. - Tu me fais une place mon amour? Dit-il en le mangeant littérallement du regard. - Je te veux collé à moi tout le temps, toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais je te veux tout près. Dit-il sur un ton amoureux.

Une fois son Harry adossé sur sa poitrine, il le caressa doucement sur les bras en lui donnant quelques baisers légers dans le cou.

- Tu crois qu'Alex en est déjà à.... tu sais.... jouer avec son corps?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est possible, surtout que Hermione lui a expliqué pour le sexe à deux, donc s'il a fait le lien avec le sien, il a peut-être voulu expérimenter seul, c'est normail après tout, il n'y a rien de mal à ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry ne croyait pas vraiment que Severus s'inquiètait, d'après lui c'était de la simple curiosité. Pour Harry, dans sa jeunesse, c'était interdit de faire ça et il savait qu'il n'empêcherait quand même pas son fils de le faire s'il le voulait.

- Hmmm... Et toi mon beau... c'est quoi je vais faire avec toi ce soir... dit Harry en se retournant, se retrouvant, torse à torse avec Severus.

- Si j'étais ignorant je dirai ne pas savoir..... Mais je ne suis pas ignorant alors...

Severus s'empara de la bouche d'Harry et lui donna le baiser tant attendu, tendre et passionné à la fois, caressant le dos d'Harry et lui faisant voir que s'ils pouvaient, ils seraient déjà dans le lit. Severus savait qu'Harry ne voulait pas risquer une fois de plus une grossesse innatendue, alors il se contenterait de l'embrasser et de le caresser.

- Tu sais........ Il n'y a rien qui m'empêche de te faire plaisir sans devoir être en toi.

Severus se sentait un peu d'attaque pour faire gémir Harry, mais si Harry refusait, il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus, tant qu'il l'avait enfin dans ses bras, tout allait pour le mieux.

Harry lança le sort de contraception rapidement avant d'enlever son t-shirt et se lancer à la bouche de Severus sans la lâcher. Il voulait faire l'amour, ils allaient le faire et Severus et ses 58 000 façons de pouvoir se faire jouir sans pénétration... qu'il aille voir ailleurs! Harry était déterminé mais il était surtout en manque de sexe!

Il passa une de ses mains sur la nuque de Severus tandis que son autre main était déjà occupé en dessou de la ceinture.

- Bordel! Réussit à dire Severus entre deux chauds baisers.

Harry était une vraie bête quand il s'y mettait et cette fois-ci n'allait pas faire exception! Son mari s'acharnait sur lui comme s'il le retrouvait après une longue séparation.... Ce qui n'était pas faux en soit.

- Je t'aime.

Il se laissa ravager de baisers et de caresses invitantes et rendit la pareille aussitôt. Il était prêt à faire tout ce que Harry désirait, il pensait toujours à Harry en premier, ensuite à lui, il l'aimait tellement.

Severus se retrouva vite torse nu lui aussi et commençait à défaire le pantalon d'Harry avec une presse presque drôle.

Harry aidait Severus à défaire son pantalon quand il stoppa net l'empêchant d'allez plus loin.

- Ma chérie? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Harry, essoufflé à Caro qui se tenait debout, les yeux encore fermé(heureusement pour elle), dans le câdrage de porte.

- Monste... dans mon garde-robe...

Harry se retourna vers Severus.

- Va m'attendre dans la chambre, j'arrive tout de suite. Oh... et pour m'aider... enlèves-moi tout ça! dit-il en lui pointant ses souliers et ses pantalons.

Harry partit rapidement en attachant ses propres pantalons et prenant ensuite sa fille dans ses bras.

- On part à la chasse des monstres... mais je suis sur qu'il y en a pas, allons voir pareil.

Severus se rendit dans la chambre en cossant(Marmoner des mots incompréhensibles) tout bas et se déshabilla puis se glissa sous les couvertures. Fallait toujours qu'il arrive quelque chose..... Et en plus ce soir! Quand ça faisait si longtemps et qu'enfin Harry était prêt. Sûrement que son mari n'en aurait plus envie à ce moment, autant fermer les yeux et essayer de dormir...

Ça ne prit que quelques secondes avant que Caro ne ferme les yeux et s'endorme même avant d'avoir vérifié si les monstres étaient disparu.

Harry se mit à courir comme un fou à travers l'appartement en se déshabillant, plutôt ôtant son pantalon puis arrivé à la chambre, il trouva son mari endormi dans leur lit. Il s'arrêta assez sec puis se résigna de le réveiller... il monta doucement dans le lit et se mit dessous les couvertures avec les plus grands soupirs innimaginable.

Mais Severus, comme vous vous en doutez, n'aurait pas pus se rendormir aussi vite et se retourna vers Harry en passant son bras par-dessus.

- Pas de monstres? Dit-il d'une voix douce. - J'ai cru en appercevoir un pourtant... qui sommeillait juste ici, voyons s'il est encore là... Dit Severus en glissant sa main entre les cuisses d'Harry.

- Ah non! Il s'est réveillé! S'exclâma-t-il en sentant combien ce 'monstre' était tendu.

- Hmmm... si tu savais comment j'suis heureux de te voir réveiller...

Harry passa rapidement ses bras autour du cou à Severus pour l'enmener encore plus près de lui tandis que les mains de son mari étaient entrain de s'amuser avec son sexe qui en demandait autant.

- Tu sais se que j'aurais envie en ce moment?....

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse et prit la main droit de Severus et la descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité.

- Juste ici... c'est parfait.

Severus caressa cet intimité tout en embrassant son amour, il y entra un seul doigt profondément et se redressa pour avoir sa tête au-dessus de la sienne.

- Mmm... Tu as d'excellentes envies.... Glissa Severus en passant complètement au-dessus d'Harry.

Il le fixait dans les yeux alors qu'il entra un second doigt pour être certain qu'il n'allait pas ressentir de douleur, après si longtemps.

- Et tu sais ce que j'aurais envie en ce moment, moi?....

Il retira sa main et se caressa le sexe un peu avant de poser le bout sur l'entrée de son mari. Il lui donna un baiser, heureux de se rappeler qu'Harry avait prononcé le sort de contraception.

- Comme ça, ce serait parfait. Dit-il en se penchant un peu sur lui.

- Hmmmm... allez...

Harry mouva du bassin en commençant doucement et continua de plus en plus vite.

- Entre en moi Sev... fait sssssi longtemps que j'ai à peine de souvenir d'une jouissance.

Harry poussa un long râle profond quand il sentit son mari pousser juste un peu mais pas trop, comme d'habitude, pour le faire languir, Harry détestait toujours autant ça.

- Allez!!!!

Severus fit donc..... Il entra en Harry en une douce poussée et lui tient les mains, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer!

- Mmmmmmmmmm! Gémit-il comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. - Oh Harry....

Il exerça quelques vas et vient puis lui bécotta le cou lentement avant de recommencer à gémir de plus bel.

- Plus vite encore! ordonna Harry à Severus.

Il avait envie de se sentir plein, de se sentir en vie et de se sentir meurtrie par tous ses vas et viens si rapide en lui qu'il en saignait presque.

Le plaisir grandissait rapidement, les chaleurs l'envahissaient et il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux et qu'il regardrait Severus, il jouirait donc il se retint encore un instant... cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une telle jouissance, ou devrais-je dire, se membre en lui, il en devenait dingue.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué... murmura t'il tout bas avant d'allez embrasser Severus.

- Toi aussi. Dit Severus avant d'embrasser à nouveau Harry.

Il lui fit l'amour doucement, contrairement à ce que Harry désirait, mais vers la fin, il accélèra considérablement pour voir son amour comme il avait toujours aimé le voir, en extâse totale.

- Je t'aime...... Je t'aime... Répéta Snape en faisant arriver Harry plus près encore de l'orgasme.

Il ne disait pas cela juste parce qu'il arrivait à ce point lui aussi, il le disait parce que c'était vrai. Draco, bien il n'y avait pas encore pensé un seul instant encore donc il n'avait aucun soucis pour l'instant.

- Sev!!!!! mmmmmmmm j'y arrive la... la .... tout près...

Oui, il était tout près de l'orgasme si attendu, en espèrant que rien ne gâche ça. Et pour approfondir ses dires, il enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de se pauvre Snape! Est-ce que vous croyez que ça lui manquait?

- OHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Sev... plus vite!!!! Dépêche toi!

Il voulait v'nir, il sentait que c'était le bon moment... ou peut-être le meilleur... ou peut-être simplement qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

- Viens..... Viens..... L'encouragea Severus en donnant de vif coups de bassin. - Laisses-moi te voir encore..... Ajouta-t-il en enlevant les cheveux qui recouvraient le front d'Harry.

Il le regarda dans les yeux un moment puis ferma les siens parce qu'il arrivait au bout de son chemin.... Mais il attendait son mari pour venir au même moment, pour se rappeler ces beaux souvenirs qu'il avait à propos de leurs amours. Enfin Harry semblait l'aimer encore, Severus était si ému qu'il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues pendant qu'il amenait son amour au ciel...

- Ô mon amour...... MMMMMM.......

- Ohh ouii... (ouff... j'ai jamais fait un extase si démonstratif que ca lol)

Harry fini par se raidir, légèrement parcouru de spasme avant de crier le nom de ... bin oui son mari. (men allait vraiment écrire Ced... ça aurait été tellement drole.. )

- Viens en moi maintenant, c'est ton tour je t'attends, viens... fais moi encore jouir...

Harry ne savait plus très bien se qu'il voulait ou plutôt il le sait sauf incapable d'en parler correctement vu sa position actuelle.

Il en voulait encore plus, comme insatiable pour le moment espèrant, pendant quelques secondes, que Severus avait envie de lui autant que lui pouvait en avoir envie.

- Sev... il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur tandis que Severus lui même, continua ses vas et viens sans avoir l'air fatigué. - T'as envie d'moi?... encore?

- Plus qu'avant même.... Murmura-t-il à l"oreille de ce dernier. - Je t'aime et te désir encore plus qu'avant....

Il lui fit subir les plus merveilleux moments en lui touchant partout de ses mains et en lui donnant des baisers là où il le savait le plus sensible.

- Harryyy....... Dit-il en démontrant une envie folle de jouir immédiatement.

Ses yeux reflètaient l'envie, le désir, la jalousie et le plaisir à la fois, il voulait son amour bien et il allait l'avoir coute que coute.

- Aller mon amour.... Lança-t-il en accentuant encore plus ses mouvements.

Harry se mit à crier un peu plus fort à chaque coup et sans avertir le souffle lui manqua, bloquant ainsi son air, raidissant son corps.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amoureux en face de lui avant de refermer les yeux et jouir dans un hurlement, le nom de Severus, son mari et en se déversent sur lui par le même fait.

Severus resta là, au même endroit, caressant les cheveux qui retombaient sur le front d'Harry en le regardant amoureusement. Il roula sur le côté pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bars et étira sa bouche en un sourire dévoué à l'amour.

- On a même pas été dérangé.... Blagua-t-il en donnant un coupe de tête en direction de la chambre de la petite.

Harry lui renvoya son sourire et se blotti plus confortablement dans les bras de Severus.

- C'est fou comme tout ça m'a manqué... comme tu m'avais manqué surtout...

Harry redevennait triste l'instant d'un moment. Ils en avaient tellement parlé de ça! Du pourquoi de tout et de rien et Harry se demandait pourquoi il y repensait sans arrêt... même s'il savait qu'il avait été coupable tout le temps et que son mari lui avait pardonné ses erreurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses enfants et au mal qu'il leur avait fait, à ceux qui sont vivant et ceux qui sont mort.

- Je t'aime mon amour...

Harry pencha doucement sa tête pour que ses lèvres puissent capturer ceux de son mari.

Ils s'endormirent entrelâcés et personne ne vint briser leur premier sommeil ensemble, vraiment ensemble depuis si longtemps.

Le lendemain, quand Severus se rendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner, il trouva Alex qui se tenait à côté de la table, tout fier.... Il venait de préparer tout le déjeuner.

- Bon matin papa!

Alex montra des roties brûlées(c'est très bon vous saurez!), le lait suivi des céréales, tout ce qui est plus facile à préparer! Confiture d'un côté, café de l'autre qui se résuma à être excellent.

- Je me suis même pas brûlé avec l'eau! J'ai fais très attention!

Et il pointa le sucre à côté de la tasse de Severus.

- Tu ne prends jamais la même chose papa! Alors j'ai mis le sucre près de toi!!!

Alex était vraiment fier de lui! Il se tenait le dos droit et le torse bombé pour montrer qu'il était un très grand garçon.

- Je suis fier de toi mon amour. Dit Severus en lui caressant les cheveux, souriant. - Tu devrais aller chercher papa pour qu'il voit tout ça. Ajouta-t-il en saisissant le journal qu'Alex avait soigneusement posé près du café de son père.

Alex couru jusqu'à la chambre en riant, il était content que Severus ait aimé sa surprise et espèrait le même résultat d'Harry.

- PAPA! PAPA! Réveilles-toi papa! Dit-il en prenant soin de ne pas sauter sur le lit comme Severus lui avait montré.

- Hmmmmm....?!?!?

Harry ouvrit les yeux péniblement et apperçu un jeune homme debout devant lui à côté du lit.

- Bonjour trésor... dis-moi... c'est papa qui t'as dit de me réveiller? Si oui, va lui dire qu'il dort sur le sofa ce soir...

Harry s'assoit dans le lit avec un sourire pour son fils.

- Je dormais bien moi! J'aurais pris quelques heures de plus... ton papa ne m'a pas laissé dormir beaucoup cette nuit! Il est pas gentil.

Harry secoua la tête doucement, toujours son sourire au visage.

- Allez... je vais vous rejoindres. Je saute sous la douche d'abord!

Alex coura vers la cuisine et s'arrêta net à côté de Severus et le fixait sans stopper. Après une longue et interminable minute, Severus tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils...

- Quoi? Dit le père.

- T'as pas laissé papa dormir? Il a dit que tu n'est pas gentil... Dit le jeune garôn en croisant les bras et tappant du pied sur le sol.

- Bin heu.. ALex, laisse tomber, tu sais très bien qu'il blaguait!

Alex n'écouta même pas et changea de sujet complètement, ah les enfants!

- Je veux me marier avec papa!

Severus s'étouffa avec son café et en cracha la moitié sur le sol.

- QUOI?

- Moi aussi j'aime papa, je veux me marier avec lui!

- Écoutes.... attendons-le d'accord, tu lui diras cela. Termina Severus en faisant une expression de 'Oufff, il y va pas de main morte lui!'.

Une petite douche bien mérité après une nuit comme ils viennent de passer, il s'habilla rapidement et arriva dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour mes amours!!!!!

Il se pencha premièrement vers Severus et lui donna plusieurs baisés interminables.

- Bonjour... murmura t'il, gros sourire au visage avant de se retourner vers sa petite demoiselle, extrèmement tranquille devant son bol de céréale.

- Bonjour ma puce.

Et il lui embrassa les cheveux et enfin son fils ou il ne fit que lui passer une main dans les cheveux puisqu'il ne voulait plus de bizou, il était un grand garçon.

- Tu me donne pas de bisou à moi?

Severus riait dans sa barbe invisible, essayant de passer innaperçu.

- Moi, je serais tout le temps gentil avec toi, si tu étais mon mari, papa. Dit Alex le plus sérieusement du monde.

Severus n'arrêtait pas de hausser des épaules rapidement et à répétition, signe qu'il riait vraiment.

- Papa lui il pourrait se marier avec Caro pour compenser, non? Demanda le jeune enfant en levant la tête vers Harry.

Severus riait presqu'aux larmes, la figure qu'affichait Harry était à se pisser dessus!

Harry se retourna vers un Severus rouge écrevisse tellement il se retenait de rire... mais lui était plus que contrarié.

- Mais... il se retourna vers Alex. - Pourquoi tu dis ça mon grand? Les papas ne peuvent pas se marier avec leurs enfants, tu le sais ça, on la déjà expliqué.

Harry n'était plus sur de rien, mais qu'est-ce qu'avait Alex ce matin? Il s'assoit à sa chaise doucement et prit un café... il croit en avoir vraiment besoin aujourd'hui commencé comme elle est.

- Les garçons ont pas de bébés et vous en avez eut un, non? Alors pourquoi moi je pourrais pas être ton amoureux aussi?

Alex, lui, ne pesait pas tous ses mots... À vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'englobait 'être marié' qui plus est à un homme.

- Moi aussi je peux faire plaisir à papa, je suis aussi doué que lui bon! Bouda Alex en allant entourer Harry de ses deux bras. - Dis oui, s'il-te-plaît!!! Chiâla-t-il.

Severus n'ôsa plus rire de peur de choquer Harry.

Harry sourit et enmena son fils sur ses genoux.

- Je t'ai expliqué Alex que deux personnes de même famille ne peuvent pas se marier ensemble, encore moins un père avec un enfant... et ce matin, je n'ai pas du tout envie de tout recommencer se charabia alors tu m'arrêtes ça d'accord?

Il le redéposa par terre avant de prendre une gorgée du délicieux café.

- Tu sais que tu fais déjà plaisir à papa quand tu es un gentil garçon alors reste comme ça et je vais toujours t'aimer gros gros gros!!! D'accord mon trésor?

- Oui mais pas plaisir plaisir! S'entêta Alex.

- Que veux-tu dire? Finit enfin par dire Severus.

- Comme quand toi tu le touche ici... Dit Alex en pointant l'entre-jambe d'Harry. - Ça le fait sourire et des fois crier, mais pas crier parce qu'il a mal.

Severus plissa le nez, agrandit les yeux et regarda Harry sans mot dire, il était comme sidéré.

C'était au tour de Harry d'éclater de rire! Il ne se retenait même pas! Pourquoi son fils était-il rendu à se stade la? Harry aurait bien passé par dessu.

Il reprit son souffle peu à peu.

- Écoute trésor, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu sais que papa me fait ça et tu devrais comprendre que c'est juste les grandes personnes qui font ça et non les enfants comme toi.

Harry prit une bouchée d'une bonne rotie carbonisé au beurre d'arachide avant de réaliser vraiment toute la phrase de son fils.

- Et puis, dit-il après avoir envalé sa bouchée, depuis quand tu nous espionnes toi? Tu n'es pas suposé dormir?

- Bin moi je suis revenu voir passke je voulais être sûre que vous ne vous fassiez pas du mal et heu... Alex devenait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Vas-y mon garçon, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, surtout les secrets, tu le sais ça hein? Dit Severus pour l'encourager.

- Oui. Dit-il en resserant son étreinte autour de la taille d'Harry maintenant assit.

- Alors vas-y, soit confiant.

- Bin j'ai voulu voir c'est quoi sa faisait quand on touchait là......

Severus venait de comprendre et regarda Harry sans expression.... Que devait-il penser?

- Et j'ai compris.... Je peux le faire aussi, comme une grande personne.

Harry regarda Severus traumatisé.

"Il a fait se que nous avons pensé... il a essayé... Pas à son âge... déjà..."

- Hmmm bien... écoute Alex, on en reparlera plus tard d'accord? Papa part travailler pour sa dernière journée de travail...

- Avec des crétins pas de cervelle... coupa Caro.

- C'est ça, dans environ 20 minutes, qu'est-ce que tu penses si ce soir après que Caro soit couché qu'on explique tout ça correctement?

Harry espèrait maintenant que son fils ne ferait au moins pas de crise.

- Mais oui hein Alex, va donc t'habiller et ensuite tu iras jouer d'accord? S'empressa de couper Severus pour éviter une autre question embarassante à Harry.

- OUIIIII!!!! Cria Alex en courant à sa chambre pour aller se vêtir.

- Harry, bordel.... Je... Je me sens très mal.

Il se leva afin de ramasser la table et lava la figure de Caro aussi.

- C'est comme si ma propre mère venait de me surprendre en train de me faire plaisir... C'est comme ça que je me sens en ce moment. Essaya d'expliquer Severus qui était tellement rouge que s'il avait été moldu, on aurait cru à de la haute pression!

- Va falloir faire quelque chose... je ne sais pas comment le lui re-expliquer. Il avait pourtant compris la première fois!

Harry alla rejoindre Severus l'autre côté de la table et l'enlaça.

- Nous trouverons bien quelque chose à lui dire... Je t'aime...

Harry l'embrassa tendrement.

- Oui, il avait compris mais alors à ce moment, il n'avait pas compris tout le plaisi.. toutes les conséquences. Dit-il en embrassant de nouveau Harry. -Ne me demande pas de lui expliquer... Murmura Severus avec ses petits yeux de 'Je fais pitié'...

Alex revint de sa chambre tout habillé et s'arrêta net devant ses deux parents, l'air frustré.

- Laisse papa, il est à moi! Dit Alex à Severus.

- Il est à nous tous, jeune homme et saches que tu n'as pas le droit de me parler de cette façon, petit impoli! Dit Severus en haussant le ton.

Alex baissa la tête mais garda son air de colère encore.

- J'suis désolé.

Mais il n'y avait rien de sincère dans ses paroles mais bon, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon qui commença à réaliser certaine chose mais en oublia d'autres...

- Alex, commença Harry. - Va chercher ton habit de neige et celui de ta soeur, nous allons nous amusez un peu dehors pendant le premier cours de votre père.

Severus approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Harry et dit sur un ton désespéré...

-Je ne vais pas survivre... Une heure et demie sans toi.... Merlin! Lâcha-t-il en riant, passant sa langue sur cette même oreille. -Je blague tu sais.

Mais une logue heure et demie, c'était quand-même long pour quelqu'un qui, enfin, retrouvait une vie normale avec celui qu'il aimait.

Harry habilla les enfants pendant que Severus allait tranquillement vers son cours.

Loin d'eux, un jeune garçon bien connu sous le nom de Drago faisait ses bagages une bonne fois pour toute.

- Bon! Enfin terminé!

- T'es sur que tu n'as rien oublié? Et que tu n'as oublié personne?

Drago se retourna vers le jeune homme qui lui parlait.

- Tu crois que j'ai quelqu'un à ne pas oublier?

- T'as une nièce et un neveu à se qu'il me semble...

Drago baissa la tête. Depuis le jour ou Severus était partie, il avait revu les enfants qu'une seule fois et c'était avec Hermione tout à fait par hasare.

- Tu as raison, je vais allez les voirs avant de partir pour leur apporter leurs cadeaux de noël.

Les enfants arrivèrent derrière leur père et Caro vit son oncle...

- Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! S'exclâma-t-elle pour se faire prendre par lui.

- Vos livres, page 212!

Classique, mais efficace la technique de Severus pour avoir la paix pendant tout le cours.

Tous les élèves ouvrirent leur livre à la page demandé. Cette génération avait toujours aussi peur du méchant professeur de potion que celle d'avant. Il gardait toujours son air le plus froid et même le meilleur élève de Serpentard avait des craintes au sujet de son professeur.

Drago prit Carolènna dans ses bras et lui donna un bizou en souriant. Il se retourna vers Harry lentement.

- Salut... je ne suis pas venu vous dérangez, je suis venu que pour donner leurs cadeaux de noël. Je m'en vais et je ne voulais surtout pas les oubliers.

Ils échangèrent quelques mot et Draco prit un départ, il n'avait pas voulu dire où il allait.

Severus rentra et ne trouva personne pour le souper, alors il prépara à manger pour lui et pour les autres juste au cas. Il mangea seul finallement, mais il ne s'inquiètait pas, Harry allait rentrer tôt ou tard. (Scuse mais on dirais chu po dedans, faudrait qui arrive dekoi là, on tourne en rond MDR)

Harry avait finallement passé par chez ses amis avant le souper pour voir la première petite de la famille, Hermione avait accouché il y a quelques jours.

- Oh Merlin! Il est 6h35! Severus doit s'inquièter! Je dois y allez! Désolé de partir si brusquement.

Après les aurevoir, félicitations et les habits de neige mis, ils partèrent...

15 minutes à peine et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

- Severus?? Ohh... je suis désolé!! Je n'ai vraiment pas vu l'heure mon amour...

Évidemment, Severus n'en fit pas de cas, comme toujours, il aimait tellement Harry...

Voilà que nous étions le soir du 23 Décembre et toute la famille mangeait un bon repas que Severus et Harry avaient préparés ensemble.

- Demain je vais enfin ouvrir mes paquets! Souria Alex.

Severus avait bien caché le présent d'Harry dans une garde-robe qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais et les autres dans leur chambre, le coffre que les enfants ne pouvaient ouvrir, il savait que s'il les laissaient trainer sous le sapin, Caro les ouvriraient et gâcherait le noël d'Alex et ainsi de suite.

- Seulement si tu es gentil jusque la, pareil pour toi Caro, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Ils finirent se délicieux repas, Harry était heureux que Severus débarasse la table et qu'il fit la vaisselle, lui pendant se temps fit prendre au deux petits monstres leur bain. Ils revinrent au salon, nos deux enfants adorés dans leur pyjama de noël et un Harry essoufflé, il avait plutôt hâte de s'assoir et relaxer un peu collé sur son amour.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa avec un soupir tandis que Alex ouvrait la télévision pour le mettre à un poste ou il y avait un film de noël en dessin animé.

- Enfin réunis... Soupira Severus en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Malheureusement pour lui, on frappa à la porte.

- Alex, tu veux bien aller voir qui c'est?

- OUI! Sauta Alex de bonheur, il aimait tellement répondre à la porte, une surprise à chaques fois.

- Pendant ce temps je vais te voler un baiser... Dit Severus en embrassant Harry à l'inçue de son fils devenu jaloux.

- PAPAPAPAPAPAPA! Y a un monsieur inconnu!

Severus sursauta et se rendit aussitôt à la porte accompagné de son amour.

- Oui?

Harry regarda attentionnément l'homme devant lui. Grand, brun un peu dégarni mais bel homme. Il ne dégageait pas de mauvaise aura, il avait l'air du type bien.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur?

Et la... il baissa son regard quand il vit quelque chose bouger plus bas... une petite fille se tenait près de l'homme, qui aurait pu être son père mais Harry su immédiatement que ce n'était pas le cas...

- C'est... c'est possible..?

Il se pencha, un genou par terre, et inspecta la petite de plus près, c'est impossible... elle avait ses yeux.

- Harry mais… Commença Snape en approchant aussi. – Elle te ressemble tellement…

- Slylus… Dit l'homme… - Il n'est jamais revenu et m'a laissé cette enfant, qu'il disait être celui du grand Harry Potter. Il voulait se venger je présume, je ne connais pas l'histoire, mais voilà, je ne peux pas élever une petite fille, j'en ai déjà trois à moi, j'ai cru bon vous la rendre… J'ai bien fait?

Severus lança un regard à Harry.

- Ma petite sœur!!! S'égaya Alexar en approchant d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle le serra aussi en lui souriant.

Severus comprenait, Harry semblait sous le choc et Carolèna… Carolèna était trop jeune pour comprendre, elle n'avait pas été là de toutes façons.

Harry se releva tranquillement et s'approcha de l'homme.

- Je... je vous remercie énormément monsieur...

Il ne put continuer car une petite fillette venait d'attirer son attention en levant ses bras vers lui et il la prit sans aucune hésitation. Elle mit ses bras autour de son coup et elle serra fort.

- Tu m'entendais n'est-ce pas papa? Tu m'entendais t'appeller? murmura t'elle à Harry.

Se dernier ne répondit pas mais la serra d'avantage avant que les larmes ne jaillissent de ses yeux.

Sa famille était complète désormais.

L'homme s'avança près de la jeune fille et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue.

- J'ai dû lui trouver un nom, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix étant donné que Slylus s'en foutait royallement, il voulait simplement faire souffrir Severus... C'est vous n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'homme en pointant Severus.

Ce dernier fit un signe positif de la tête. - Alors quel est son nom?

- Je l'ai appelé Arsina.

Harry recula un peu la petite puis la regarda encore une fois détaillant son visage. Sa fille... Arsina... il adorait se nom! C'était sa fille, elle était vraiment belle.

Carolènna se tenait discrètement derrière, elle se sentait rejetée parmi tout se monde qui ne se préocupait pas d'elle mais de l'autre petite fille qui était dans les bras de son papa... et cette dernière baissa son regard vers Caro. Elle lui parla ainsi brisa t'elle le silence qui venait de s'installer.

- Tu es ma petite soeur...

Sa voix était douce et clair, elle était aussi très articulé.

Caro hocha la tête doucement, pas sur de se qu'elle devait faire.

- Alors je ne reste pas plus longtemps, au revoir. Dit L'homme en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Harry.... C'est... Merveilleux.. Pleura presque Severus en serrant tout sa famille dans ses bras. - Nous sommes tous ensemble... Regares-la! Ajouta-t-il en fixant la jeune fille.

Nous aurons une vie parfaite...

- Tous ensemble pour le réveillon de Noël aussi... c'est... c'est extraordinaire mon amour...

Harry donna un baisé à Severus et Arsina se recula un peu. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait deux hommes s'embrasser. Elle savait que c'était possible...

- Vous êtes mes deux papas? J'ai pas de maman...

Elle connaissait déjà toutes ces réponses mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait d'en parler.

- C'est bizare! J'avais une maman ou j'étais avant mais je savais que ce n'était pas ma vraie maman.

- Nous on a deux vrais papas! dit toute fière Caro en se serrant sur Harry et Severus.

Alex s'approcha se sa soeur Arsi.

- On est une famille spéciale, tu sais, comme toi et moi, nous sommes pareils... On a deux papas au lieu d'un papa et une maman et on a notre petite soeur qui est très spéciale elle aussi...

Il la regarda un instant en lui souriant franchement.

- Et maintenant que tu es la, il faut que tu sois fortes! Passkil y a toujours quelqu'un de méchant contre nous! Et euh... tu aimes les potions?

- Les quoi? Fit la petite... - Moi j'aime voler dans les airs! J'aime le Quidditch! S'exclâma Arsi au plus grand bonheur d'Harry qui fit un clin d'oeil de défi à Severus.

- Je suis certain que tout ce beau monde a envie d'être ensemble, venez avec moi. Dit Severus en s'en allant au salon.

Une heure passa et vint l'heure d'allez dormir.

- C'est l'heure de dormir!

Caro dormait déjà profondément par terre sur son oreillé de corps devant la cheminée, Harry la prit doucement et alla la porter dans leur lit puisqu'il passera le lit de Caro à Arsi pour la nuit.

Alex alla dans sa chambre en bougonnant qu'il était encore tôt et qu'il voulait écouter la télé encore un peu puisqu'il n'était plus un bébé et blablabla, Harry était crampé en entrant dans sa chambre pour le border.

- Arrête de te plaindre! C'est la veille Noël demain!

Le lendemain soir, Severus était assit à la table avec tout le monde pour le souper et bavardait avec HArry de toutes sortes de choses dont la nouvelle couleur des cheveux de Carolènna. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon pour laiseer les enfants jouer sur leur sol avec leur jeux.

- Profiterons-nous enfin d'une belle vie... Harry comment être plus comblé que maintenant avec toi et eux?!

- Hmm... laisses-moi y penser quelques secondes...

Harry se leva tranquillement et avança vers Severus. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'assoit sur lui.

- On ne peut pas être plus comblé que maintenant mon amour.

Harry posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son amour.

- J'espère que Arsi appréciera son cadeau... c'est ça qui me chiffonne l'esprit.

- Que lui offres-tu? Demanda Severus en regardant les enfants du coin de l'oeil.

Il serra Harry contre lui, jamais plus il n'allait pouvoir se séparer de cet homme comme il l'avait fait, puis l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Ce ne peut être si terrible que ça et après tout, c'est une enfant, un cadeau est un cadeau! Ria-t-il.

- Comme on avait acheté plusieurs cadeaux à Alex et Caro, j'en ai séparé... et j'avais acheté le fameux balai à Caro qu'elle voulait tant mais vu qu'elle aime plus les potions que le Quidditch, j'ai pensé que le balai irait mieux à Arsi... et demain j'ai pensé allez faire les boutiques pour des nouveaux vêtement pour elle... à vrai dire Severus, j'ai pensé au décor de sa chambre aussi...

Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres, il espèrait un peu que Severus soit un peu mélangé pour qu'il puisse tout faire ce qu'il voulait faire justement.

- Dis moi mon amour... c'est quoi mon cadeau à moi?

Il lui fit une de ses moues, celle qui le faisait craquer.

- Comme si j'allais te le dire! Fais pas le bébé ou je t'envoie sur le sol avec eux! Dit-il en lui pinçant une cuisse pour le taquiner. - De plus, tu l'auras seulement quand nous iront au lit, je veux être seule avec toi... Non Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Pouffa-t-il.

- J'allume un feu. Affirma Severus en se levant.

- Heu... Monsieur? Fit une petite voix gênée provenant du sol.

- Merlin Harry, elle m'appelle monsieur! Severus ne savait comment réagir. - Je suis ton papa, tu peux m'appeller papa si tu veux, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi tu sais, j'ai l'air d'un grand méchant monsieur, mais je suis aussi gentil qu'un gros ours en peluche! Dit-il en lui tapotant la tête.

Arsi baissa la tête quelques secondes. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise encore et tout ça n'était que tout à fait normal.

- Désolé... je... j'ai soif s'il vous plait...

Alex devança ses parents et alla à la cuisine.

- Je vais servir du jus à tout le monde! Sauf à papa et papa... ils prennent du café, c'est pas bon et ça put.

Alex haussa les épaules.

- Papa ou est le verre à Caro? Celui avec le bec?

Harry le lui montra et avec Severus ils allèrent s'assoirent au salon avec les enfants.

Severus finit d'allumer le feu et vint se rassoire.

- Dans quelques heures vous aurez vos présents et ensuite, une heure de jeu. Sourit-il en venant près de Caro. - Tu sais, tu portes une jolie robe, pas comme la mienne hein? Sourit-il en lui montrant sa robe noire. - Harry, j'espère que tu vas m'offrir une belle robe à motifs comme celle de Caro ou sinon je boude pour toujours! Ajouta-t-il en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine, faisant une moue de boudin pour faire rire Arsi.

Elle rit, heureusement, sinon Severus se serait sentit ridicule.

- Viens-là! Fit Severus en la prenant sur ses genoux. - Ne sois pas timide ou nous allons penser que tu es une muette! Attention... Se coupa-t-il lui-même en faisant sortir une rose de sa manche, le plus vieux truc du monde, mais elle sourit encore.

- Merci. Dit-elle en portant la fleur à son nez, rouge de timidité.

- C'est à moi à devenir jaloux maintenant, dit Harry en souriant, pas très convainquant. - C'est mon homme qui est entrain de séduire une jolie jeune demoiselle.

Arsi ne changea pas de couleur. Heureusement, Alex et Caro ne se sentaient pas en retrait même avec toute l'attention que Arsi pouvait avoir. Alex comprenait à son âge et Caro trouvait ça normal, tout simplement car c'était sa grande soeur.

- Papa... je peux avoir mes cadeaux? J'ai sommeil papa!

Caro s'avait attendrir les coeurs de ses parents pour avoir se qu'elle voullait.

- Bah, demande à papa. Dit Severus. - C'est lui qui va vous les donner. Sourit-il en coin. - Dites, vous voulez tous avoir vos présents? Demanda Severus en regardant Harry.

- Oui! Hurla Alex en se levant brusquement, laissant tomber tout ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Harry en pense lui?

- Il veut il veut! S'énerva Alex en sautant partout comme un hyper actif.

- Du calme ou ça ira à demain! Ria Severus. - Alors, monsieur Snape... Qu'en pensez-vous?

- Je suis entièrement d'accord! Comme ça, ils iront au lit plus tôt et on pourra être tous les deux seules. Donc, on est d'accord pour ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant!

Mais Alex n'était plus sur maintenant, il ne voulait pas aller dormir plutôt... Caro pour ça part, ça ne lui dérangeait vraiment pas, elle avait réellement envie d'aller dormir et Arsi... elle était un peu mélangé et de toute manière, elle ira dormir quand ils lui diront et pour les cadeaux... elle savait qu'elle en aurait pas. Elle en avait pas avec son ancienne famille, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi cela serait différent ici.

- Aller les enfants, tous devant papa Noël! Dit Severus en pointant le sol devant les pieds d'Harry. - Voilà, avec ça tu es d'occasion! Ajouta-t-il en posant un bonnet de père Noël sur la tête de son jeune amour.

Les enfants rirent puis passèrent à un silence total dès qu'Harry empoigna un paquet enveloppé de papier bleu brillant avec un rubant rouge.

Arsi s'était quand-même assise avec les autres, mais elle n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.

- Ohhh... mais qui est cette petite fille au nom de Carolènna? Est-ce qu'elle est ici? Ohhh mais la voilà! Commença Harry en prenant la petite qui riait de la voix qu'avait pris son père pour donner les cadeaux.

Caro ne se fit pas prier pour déchirrer le papier d'emballage pour y découvrir une poupée de très bon goût choisi par Severus.

On passa vite au prochain cadeau qui fut donner à Alex qui reçue encore des trucs pour potion. À vrai dire, tous les cadeaux qu'il reçue étaient pour les potions, accessoires, herbes, etc.

Et on arriva maintenant à une boîte rectangulaire emballé d'un papier vert et argent.

Arsi regardait son frère et sa soeur sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et elle souriait aussi, jamais elle n'avait, de toutes façons, été en contacte avec d'autres enfants, mais quand-même, on pouvait voir qu'elle les enviait un peu.

- Je me demande à qui c'est? Fit Severus en regardant tout le monde. - Pourtant Alex a les mains pleines... Caro aussi... Son regard s'arrêta sur Arsi et il fit une moue de baiser en souriant à demi, comme pour se moquer et la faire comprendre.

- Aller Harry, fait disparaitre cet air triste de sur le visage d'une demoiselle...

Harry souria à Severus puis se retourna vers sa grande fille.

- Je demanderais à une demoiselle au nom de Arsina de venir me rejoindre.

Cette dernière releva la tête vers son père puis se retourna vers tout le monde juste pour voir si elle avait bien entendu.

- Arsina? Il n'y a pas de Arsina ici? Continua Harry en père noël qui regardait partout.

- Je suis la! Dit-elle haut et fort en se levant. Elle allait donc avoir un cadeau pour la première fois? Son sourire était à son maximum et elle couru dans les bras de son père.

Alex et Caro commença à chahuter pour l'encourager, ou juste pour chahuter... c'était leur sport favoris.

- Aller Arsi!! Ouvre!!

Elle prit le paquet avec ses mains incertaines et regarda à nouveau Harry, comme pour demander la permission d'ouvrir. C'était un grand cadeau, pas large, mais un peu plus grand qu'elle en longueur.

Severus fit semblant de pleurer en souriant et dit...

- (sniff) Je n'aurai pas une classe complète de petit maîtres des potions... Je suis sidéré! Ce qui fit rire Alex aux éclats.

- Papa, c'est pas grave, ce sont tous des abrutis! Dit Alex.

- Alex! Merlin, ton language! S'offensa presque Severus.

- Bin... C'est toi qui me l'a dit... Fit le jeune garçon gêné.

Pendant ce temps Arsi découvrait son présent avec un grand sourire.

Et un long 'ohhhhhhhh' s'en suivi.

- C'est... c'est à moi? Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Harry?

- Bien sûr ma chouette c'est à toi... il te plait?

- Ohhhhh oui!!!! Merci papa!!!

Elle l'avait dit inconscienment avant de se jeter à son cou et le serrer très fort en lui donnant un bizou. Harry lui rendit son calin et son bizou. Il était heureux d'être la avec tous les membres de sa petite famille.

- Et si nous écoutions un films de noël avant de dormir? demanda Harry à la marmaille devant lui.

- D'accord mais je veux me coucher sur le sofa avec vous bon! Chiala Caro, fatigué, mais souriante.

- Va chercher la grosse couverture Alex pour toi et Arsi... Et vous, jeune demoiselle, glissez-vous sous celle-ci! Dit Severus en levant la couverture qui se trouvait sur le sofa, envelopant Harry et lui-même par le fait même. - J'ai mis le film que tu leur a acheté dans le magnétoscope. Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant la télécomande.

Alex revint avec une couverture et un gros ours en peluche.

- Tiens Arsi... S'il te fait encore peur, mon papa, t'as qu'à serrer l'ours. Lui expliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement su monde.

- Merlin! Soupira Severus en se collant contre Harry et Caro.

Harry éclata de rire! Mais il comprennait un peu la crainte de Arsi. Severus pouvait vraiment faire peur à un enfant quand son visage était neutre donc, on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la petite.

- Allez! Tout le monde à sa place! On met le film! Ça s'appelle : Le noël de Mickey. Et c'est partie!

Les enfants s'endormirent sur le film sauf Arsi qui n'avait jamais vue de film avant ce soir.

Elle était subjugé par tout se qui se passait sur cette télévision.

- Sev? On laissera Caro sur le sofa pour la nuit. Je vais aller coucher Alex dans son lit.

- Oui, fais donc, le film achève. Dit-il en restant pour surveiller Arsi.

"C'est quand-même un très bon film... Une souris qui parle, un chien un peu bête... Une cervelle de Weasley... Sev la ferme, si Harry t'entendait... heu... Il peut m'entendre..."

--

Le film enfin terminé, Severus se leva et éteignit la télévision.

- Arsi, il serait temps d'aller dormir maintenant. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ou tu y arriveras toute seule?

- Viens avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Dit-elle en serrant le gros ours contre elle.

Severus alla donc coucher Arsi et revint au salon pour trouver Harry sur le sofa... Un verre à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois mon amour?

- Ah!!

Harry tendit une coupe à son mari et il le regarda, attendant qu'il en boive.

- Allez mon amour, je ne les pas empoisonné, promis. Goûte! C'est excellent!

Ce n'était qu'une recette que Harry avait demandé à Alexar de lui faire. Un petit vin... aphrodisiaque! La couleur était d'un rouge feu!

- Allez boit! Tu me le dois bien après avoir traité un de mes amis de cervelle un peu bête!

Harry rigolait bien. Il était déjà un peu réchauffé et il voulait avoir Severus dans son lit... le plus vite possible.

Severus calla tout le verre d'un coup (surprise? mdr!) et rougit instantannément à la remarque.

- D'accord, je me remplis un autre verre, car c'est excellent et ensuite je te conduis à la chambre pour te donner ton présent...

Il vint embrasser Harry doucement, prennant le temps de lui caresser les hanches puis alla remplir son verre.

- Cette chose est divine, qu'est-ce que ce vin au juste? Demanda-t-il en buvant la moitié de son deuxième verre.

- J'ai fait préparer ceci par ton fils et il la très bien réussi.

Harry tourna autour du pot. Il laissa Severus en boire encore un peu. Harry commença déjà à sentir les effets et alla se coller sur son mari pour lui montrer tout l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

- Alors... on y va à cette chambre? J'ai aussi mon cadeau à t'offrir mon amour...

Harry commença à se rendre à la chambre, marchant d'une façon si aguichante que c'était certain que Severus suivait de près.

- Harry? Je me sens très... Comment dire... amoureux tout à coup. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Demanda-t-il en regardant le verre pendant qu'il s'assoyait sur le lit.

Peu importe, il sortit le présent d'Harry qu'il avait caché sous le lit avant la soirée et le posa sur le lit. Étant dans un certain état, il n'allait pas le lui donner si facilement.

- Je veux d'abord un baiser...

À peine l'avait il demandé que Harry avait ses lèvres collé sur celle de Severus et il y força même l'entrer avec sa langue. Harry était en feu.

- Pour répondre à ta question mon amour... se vin préparé gentiment par ton fils, est en fait un vin aphrodisiaque.

Harry se recula sourire au visage, buvant le reste de sa coupe.

- Harry! Je viens de m'envoyer deux verre pleins! S'affola Severus.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour capturer la bouche de ce dernier avec passion, avant de réussir à combattre ses désirs pour le regarder bien sérieusement.

- Ouvres, avant que je le fasse moi-même! Dit-il, impatient de passer à autre chose. - Il en a mi une grosse dose... d'aphrodisiaque?

Quand-même, il ne voulait pas tuer Harry advenant qu'il en ait trop prit, il allait aller s'enfermer dans un placard sinon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas...

Harry commença à déchirrer le papier doucement, faisant languir Severus en même temps.

- J'ai surveillé toute l'opération de la potion... et puis... n'as-tu pas trop envie de moi pour penser à ça?

Harry ouvrit finallement la boîte pour tomber sur quelque chose qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

- Sev... je... je... je ne sais pas quoi dire!

- Tu l'aimes? Demanda Severus en regardant Harry manipuler la drôle de boule qui projettait des images d'Harry et lui, les enfants et pleins de beaux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis leur première rencontre, tout ces souvenirs pêle mêles qui défillaient à leur gré comme un film.

- J'y ai mit mes souvenirs les plus beaux pour que tu n'oublies aucuns instants.

Harry caressait cette boule et une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue au contact de tous ces souvenirs qu'il adorait tant.

- Merci mon amour.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa passionément. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et en sortit un paquet qu'il déposa devant Severus.

- Dis-le moi, tu sais que j'ai peur des surprises... aller mon amour... L'insita Severus, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner.

Il ouvrit donc le paquet à son tour, prenant soin de ne pas faire cinquante-mille bouts de papier partout, fidèle à lui-même, puis finit par en appercevoir le contenu...

- .....

Il se pencha pour embrasser, férocement cette fois-ci, son Harry.

- Merci beaucoup. Je suis très content.

- Tu aimes vraiment? Tu sais... tu vas pouvoir l'utiliser sur moi aussi...

Harry tassa rapidement le paquet qui contenait environ une vingtaine de produit différent pour massage sexuel, sensuel, romantique, et il se jeta sur Severus pour le dévorer.

Il commença par lui enlever sa robe trop longue et trop de tissu pour rien et se retrouva devant un torse entièrement nu. Harry souria.

- Heureusement que tu es mis que le minimum, c'est trop long pour moi de tout enlever!

- Mais avoues que tu adores ça quand tu n'arrives pas à aller vite... Dit Severus en roulant au-dessus d'Harry. - Bien sûre que je vais tester ce cadeau... Dès maintenant... Dans l'état où tu es, tu vas atteindre des sommets cette nuit... Le taquina-t-il en enlevant d'un coup sec et rude la chemise d'Harry... À vrai dire, il brisa tous les boutons en tirant dessus. - En plus que... Je me sens d'attaque pour te faire languir le plus possible... Dit-il en attrapant un flacon au hasard... - Tiens tiens... Lubrifiant... C'est pas ce que je cherche pour l'instant, mais gardons-le tout près... Ah.. Gelé de mirtilles...? Non, ça ne fera pas... Ohhhh! Huile d'amour! Ça ressemble à un petit flacon de plaisir ça...

Il l'ouvrit et le senti, puis en versa dans sa main en souriant.

- C'est écrit que ça goûte aussi bon que ce que ça sent... Harry, je suis désolé... Mais cette chose sent vraiment trop bon pour que je ne la lèche pas après l'avoir étalé PARTOUT sur toi.

- Oh oui partout... Sev... je rigole pas, dépêche!

Harry était déjà très tendu à la hauteur de l'entre jambe et il savait que Severus faisait exprès de le frôler de temps en temps, juste pour le faire jurer.

- Tu l'étant partout ou pas?

Hum, très pressé je dirais de notre jeune homme, le sexe c'est pire qu'une drogue.

- Ah mais tu vas faire ton temps! Dit-il en se penchant pour lècher le cou de ce dernier. - Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a offert ceci, tu le savais...

Il lui en étendit sur la poitrine et le cou, puis enleva le pantalon et le boxer d'Harry pour en verser quelques goûtes entre ses cuisses...

- Maintenant, il faut bien l'étaler... Dit-il en faisant des mouvements lents avec ses doigts au niveau du bas ventre...

Il vint sucer un sein de son jeune amour et laissa sa main èrrer un peu plus bas, ne faisant qu'effleurer le sexe bien trop tendu d'Harry.

Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Ça lui faisait trop mal pour l'instant. Peut-être il y avait trop eu d'aphrodisiaque pour vrai et il avait bu 3 verres... un de plus que Severus. Il oublia bien vite se détail en allant attraper sa verge d'une main et l'autre se promena dans les cheveux de son mari, espèrant qu'il descendre au plus vite la ou il en avait besoin.

- Tu vas me tuer Sev si tu continues comme ça!

- Tu veux que je te prenne violement? Demanda Severus, incapable de languir plus longtemps lui aussi.

- Oui, prends-moi. Tu sais comme j'adore ça!

Harry s'écarta les jambes le plus vite possible pour laisser toute l'espace à Severus.

Severus pressa ses hanches brutalement contre celles d'Harry et lui souleva le bas du corps sauvagement en amenant son corps plus prèes pour l'embrasser à en perdre l'haleine, c'était parti, Harry allait encore y goûter.

- Hmm.. Tu la sens bien contre toi?... Demanda Severus en faisant pression avec son sexe sur l'intimité de celui-ci. - J'ai mal... Rappelles-moi de toujours tester les boissons que tu me donnes... Murmura-t-il avant de pousser contre Harry un peu plus.

Ce dernier se crispa un peu en essayant de ne rien laisser paraittre, mais il avait connu pire!

Il s'assoit doucement un peu plus sur le sexe de son mari jusqu'à le faire entrer au complet en lui, il pouvait bien le sentir maintenant. Il commença les vas et viens tranquillement mais Severus, lui, le voyait autrement.

- Ahhhhh!!!

Impossible de savoir si le cris de Harry était de jouissance ou de mal mais les coups continuèrent encore et encore.

- OOOHHH ouffff... hmmmm...

Harry ouvra les yeux et regarda Severus, putain qu'il pouvait l'aimer son homme.

C'en fut pas long pour Severus, martelant Harry comme il le faisait, il ne put tenir bien longtemps, il tirait sur les épaules de ce dernier pour le faire revenir vers lui de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à en avoir presque mal...

- OHH OUI! Cria-t-il alors qu'il mordait Harry bien comme il le fallait à la poitrine, emprisonnant par le fait même un sein durcit entre ses dents.

Puissament, il se déversa en Harry tout en continuant ses vas et vient frénétiques, suant de partout à force d'efforts, maudit aphrodisiaque aussi.

Harry cria, de douleur et de jouissance. Il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi fort et il eu le temps de se dire qu'il n'allait jamais recommencer avant de jouir une première fois.

- Ohhhhh....... hmm!!!!!!!

Il adorait, il détestait, il avait plutôt mal, c'était trop fort, il ne ressentait pas trop de plaisir maintenant mais il laissait Severus finir, espèrant qu'il finisse bientôt.

- Sev... fini... dépêche toi...

C'était bien la première fois que Harry pouvait dire ça.

Dans son élan de passion soudain, Severus n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry avait fini.

- Oh mon amour... SOupira-t-il avant de le coucher sur le dos et d'engloutir son sexe entre ses lèvres... - Je suis tellement excité.... Dit-il avant de se mettre à sucer Harry très explicitement, le regardant dans les yeux.

Il eut ce qu'il désirait et s'essuya la bouche pour venir embrasser Harry sauvagement...

- Te l'avais dis... Yen a trop dedans, j'aurais dû tester.! Puis il rit.

Harry ria un peu lui aussi.

- J'suis bête c'est tout!

Il l'embrassa langoureusement en le caressant doucement.

- J'aurais du vérifier oui mais ça n'aurait pas été une surprise! Bref.. on va laisser faire l'aphrodisiaque la prochaine fois!

Il se colla tout contre Severus, il se sentait toujours étrange mais, il avait énormément sommeil.

- Harry?

- Hmmm?

- Je t'aime.

- Ze t'aime aussi n'amour...

Et Harry s'endormit doucement suivi lentement de Severus.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

POV Drago

J'ai l'impression d'être encore un peu perdu. On est le 24 décembre, il neige beaucoup au Canada mais il ne fait pas trop froid, je croyais que ça allait être pire.

Je suis seul dans un petit appartement du centre ville, une bouteille de champagne ouverte sur ma table basse, une flute à une main et une cigarette aux lèvres.

Je réfléchis énormément c'est temps y, surtout en cette période des fêtes, dire que j'ai cru que j'allais être enfin heureux… avec Severus mais je m'étais trompé d'aplomb. Je n'ai pas mal, plus maintenant, je l'aime mais je l'accepte, j'accepte l'amour qu'il porte à… Harry et à ses enfants, mon neveu et ma nièce. Il ne faut pas que j'oublis leurs aniverssaires… comme c'est celui de Alex, j'avais complètement oublié!

Je remplis encore ma flute et apprécies la musique douce que fait voyager mes _'speakers' _partout dans ma grande pièce bien aérée et bien décoré.

_Joyeux noël maman, joyeux noël père. Je vous aimes._

Joyeux Noël Severus… soyez heureux et merci de m'avoir montré l'ouverture de l'amour et des sentiments, je trouverai moi-même le chemin pour la réouvrir une fois quand j'aurai trouvé l'amour… je laisse la porte ouverte, je suis prèt.

Je sais que je souris, ma nouvelle vie commence demain.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

POV Cédric 

Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais. Je voulais tout lui donner, je les aidé, j'ai sauvé sa vie… qu'est-ce qui manquait? Est-ce que j'ai fait quoique se soit de pas correct? Harry, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est… j'espèrais au moins quelques mots… au moins une lettre de toi… et Severus… pfff… comment a-t'il put se comporter de cette manière avec moi? J'ai sauvé son amour, son mari et il met tout ça sur mon dos, je ne l'ai que sauvé j'aurais peut-être pas dût…

Je suis retourné à mon ancien emploi à l'hôtel sur le bord de la plage… trop bien, trop chaud, trop la paix! Et… trop de beau mec! J'peux pas dire que je ne leur en veux pas, au contraire, je suis extrèmement en colère contre les deux mais la vie est trop courte pour s'enmerder, au diable! Je suis pas mal, j'ai un physique enviable, allons le montrer!

Joyeux Noël à tous!

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Omg… ya trop de review lollll 

_**Mimie : **Salut à toi ! Elle retourne tout le monde ste fic la, mais la c'est bel et bien fini hehehe Et oui, j'ai bien laissé Harry et Sev ensemble, c'était le couple du début et c'est celui de la fin aussi ! En espèrant que Drago trouve la bonne personne dans sa vie, on le lui souhaite tous ! Pour la ponctualité ça été juste une question que les chapitres étaient écrit d'avance… car je suis une personne assez lente… heheh merci pour tes reviews et en espèrant se revoir bientôt ! bizouxxxx_

_**Onarluca : **Salut à toi ! Je sais que tu es contente de voir enfin se chapitre arriver ! Je sais, c'est le dernier mais j'espère que tu es heureuse de cette fin ! On l'a pas vraiment travaillé… disons qu'on avait hâte que ça finisse… hehe gros bizouxxxxxxxx et un gros gros gros merci pour toutes tes reviews ultra gentille !!!!_

_**Ingrid : **Salut à toi ! Le seul secret qu'on cache c'est d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'écrit d'avance et écrire toutes les nuits pendant un bon 4 heures hehehe c'est notre secret d'écriture chutt !!! Ouais ! tout s'arrange pour Harry et Sev mais pour Drago… il est seul :( je sais que tu l'aimes pas mais bon ! lolll il a une bonne fin pareil :P C'est plus qu'un Happy End qu'on vous offres en espèrant avoir de bon commentaire hehehe ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt… le dernier chapitre n'était pas terminé lui… a bientôt j'espère ! Bizouxxxxx_

_**Iwulee : **Salut à toi ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes mots gentils ! J'espère que t'aime le dernier chapitre ! Bizouxxx_

_**Alinou : **Salut à toi ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimes la suite ! bisexx_

_**Alinemcb54 : **Salut à toi ! Oh NON !!!!!!!! Les moyens ? hmmm si une femme nue dance devant moi pis qu'elle ressemble à Snapeslove, je dis tout ske tu veux mdrrrr laisse faire mes conneries ! lol Merci d'avoir été la et j'espère que tu as aimé se dernier chapitre !_

_**Lune : **Salut à toi ! loll ne pleure pas ma chouette ! Ça va allez ! Tu vois ? se chapitre était très bien non ? hehehe merci pour tes reviews ma belle ! a bientôt !! bizouxxx Ah et tu es parano… lollll nanon, la suite nétait juste pas écrit encore c tout ! ne pas devenir folle… du moins, pas plus qu'avant ! hehhee_

_**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Salut à toi! Bin oui ! Tout fini bien et même meilleur qu'on pouvait l'imaginer ! hehehe sauf pour Drago… ne soit pas mauvaise avec lui !! lolll gros bizouxxxx_

_**Vif d'or : **Coucou maman !!! hehehe Ça arrive tjrs avec ses ordi la ! Le mien jlé eu 6 jours avant quil ne brise et ca fait plus d'un ans qui c jamais fait réparer loll jvais sur celui de mon frere hehehe Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, moi je n'est rien ressenti lol j'aime voir mes perso souffrir, c mon côté sado que j'adore ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu as passé de belles fêtes et que ton année 2005 à bien commencé ! un gros bizouxxxxxxxxxx. et je te remercies du plus profond de mon cœur d'avoir été la tout au long des chapitres ! a plusss !_

_**Minerve : **Salut à toi ! Je sais qu'elle est longue… c'est dommage que tu es décroché mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas fait la même chose, justement je viens de décrocher d'une fic ! C'était dommage, elle était pourtant bonne au début mais elle me lassait… bref ça pas rapport loll J'suis désolé de te faire pleuré, au fond, j'suis pas vraiment désolé… lolll j'aime ça ! hehehe On est des championnes pour les contradictions et les changements radicals de sujet lol Je sais que tu dois avoir aimé se dernier chapitre ! Un Happy End ! Wouhouu!! Hehehe bon! Merci pour tes reviews constructives… pour moi lolll bizouxxxxx a plus !_

_**Shiny-misS : **Salut à toi ! J'ai failli t'oublier ! loll Je viens de remarquer ton e-mail dans ma boite e-mail personnelle hehe je ne m'en rappellais plus. Pour faire rapide, Je sais que tu as aimé se chapitre loll t'as pas pu brailler cette fois ci lolll on ne savait plus si on devait allez dans le happy ou le dark end… mais bon… j'aime pas trop cette fin mais je vais m'en consoler loll c'est enfin fini et je peux relaxer pour celle ci ! ouff ! Pour Drago, il va sen remettre… Harry et Sev vont mieux ensemble ! hehe allez… un gros bizouxxxxxx. Tention à toi ! et j'espère à bientôt !_

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**_AHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! Le dernier ! L'esti de dernier chapitre !_**

**_Désolé mais je crois que je suis contente, jné plus rien qui presse, plus personne n'attend quelque chose de moi ! Youpie !!!_**

**_Bonne Année 2005 ! Si ya une chose que j'peux vous dires c'est de prendre qu'une seule résolution… celle de ne pas en prendre ! _**

**_Respectez les autres, c'est un petit geste qui va en faire un gros !_**

_**Gros Bizouxxxxxxx**_

_**Caro**_


End file.
